La Communauté des Elfes
by Roselyne
Summary: Legolas fait des rêves étranges qu'il ne peut comprendre, et qui l'épuisent petit à petit. Mais si son passé semble le hanter, si le présent lui semble sans espoir, c'est de l'avenir que viendra la plus grande menace...
1. Ce que les Rêves Révèlent

**_Disclaimer: _**_Aucune des persos de Tolkien n'est à moi :,(... *reniflement tristounet*, mais je les emprunte joyeusement pour cette nouvelle fic ^___^_

_**Note de l'auteur:** Ce chapitre est un **prototype**... Un premier jet, quoi... Il est fort probable que je le remanie dans le futur (mais là il est minuit 53, chuis crevée, et je dois me lever tôt... Je corrigerai plus tard.... :-) )_

_Et notez, bientôt, fin de semaine probablement: **Dark is the Night 7 **:-)_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**LA COMMUNAUTÉ DES ELFES  
****_Chaptitre un - Ce que les Rêves Révèlent_**

Au commencement furent les ténèbres...

Et pourtant, il ne les craignait point... Il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il s'agissait de ténèbres... Ses yeux étaient fermés...

Et puis il entendit un bruit qui lui sembla être un coup de tonnerre. Il prit conscience du vent tourbillonnant autour de lui. Il sentit une certaine chaleur sur son visage pale, et ouvrit ses yeux clairs...

Instantanément, il reconnut l'endroit. Si bizarre, et pourtant, si familier désormais... Il se tenait debout sur une colline verdoyante. Face à lui, le soleil se levait. Il leva un bras pour se protéger de cette soudaine et aveuglante lumière après les ténèbres. Le vent jouait lentement et doucement avec ses longs cheveux blonds. Face à lui se trouvait la Cité humaine. La Cité humaine la plus vaste sur laquelle Legolas ait jamais posé les yeux... Et probablement la chose la plus horrible qu'il ait jamais vu... Il pouvait deviner la nature humaine de l'endroit, car nulle autre race n'était visible. Et pourtant, il se demandait encore comment quelqu'un pouvait survivre dans un endroit pareil sans devenir fou. Car au plus loin qu'il pouvait regarder, des habitations gigantesques semblables à des arbres droits se dressaient vers le ciel et brillaient d'un scintillement métallique. Des humains semblaient vivre dans ces arbres qui n'étaient pas véritablement des arbres. On aurait dit que la Cité était plutôt faite de roche et de métal que de forêts et d'herbe.

Legolas avait aussi du mal à respirer. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'air... Quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait reconnaître, mais qui le faisait suffoquer... Près de la "Cité des Hauts Arbres", son regard perçant pouvait distinguer des douzaines de ponts, droits ou incurvés, et tournant les uns autour des autres en une logique que Legolas ne pouvait placer. Ces ponts semblaient sculptés directement dans la roche. Ils avaient la même couleur que les "maisons-arbres". Un mélange de gris agressif et de brun malade, qui rendait l'elfe nauséeu. Sur les ponts, il pouvait distinguer des cariolles transportant probablement des humains. Plus de cariolles ici présentes qu'il n'avait jamais vu de toute sa longue vie. Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment voir les humains, car les cariolles semblaient couvrir leurs occupants, les rendants invisibles aux regards extérieurs. C'était après avoir vu des humains y entrer et en ressortir qu'il avait réalisé ce qu'elles étaient exactement. Et pourtant, un détail le dérangeait; aucun animal n'y était attelé. Etait-ce du à de la magie? Les carriolles semblaient bouger par elles-mêmes. Comme si elles étaient des êtres vivants à part entière. Et le son qu'elles émettaient était presqu'aussi horrible que des grondements d'orcs. Legolas ouvrit de grand yeux quand il essaya à nouveau de faire une estimation du nombre de personne vivant à cet endroit... Il n'avait jamais vu pareil rassemblement d'humain avant aujourd'hui.

Son attention fut attirée par des rires légers et des voix haut-perchées proches de lui. Légèrement sur sa gauche, des enfants humains jouaient dans une plaine de jeu avec d'étranges constructions faites d'un matériel aux couleurs vives, un matériel qu'il était certain ne jamais avoir vu par le passé. Les parents des enfants les observaient avec des sourires chaleureux, ou des froncements de sourcils, ou encore, discutant les uns avec les autres. Legolas eut un léger sourire. Les enfants ne changeraient jamais, d'un endroit à un autre, qu'ils soient elfes ou humains. Jouer était la chose la plus importante dans leurs vies. La SEULE chose importante...

'Même dans un endroit comme l'Enfer, les enfants trouveront toujours le moyen de s'amuser...', pensa-t-il avec amusement. Car il ne s'inquiétait nullement. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait ici.

Les enfants continuèrent à jouer, complètement inconscients de sa présence. Legolas se demanda si ils pouvaient actuellement le voir ou pas. Avec une sensation de déjà-vu, il se retourna pour regarder aux alentours. Sur sa droite, assisse sur un jouet ressemblant à une gigantesque coccinelle, se trouvait une petite fille aux cheveux roux qui regardait simplement le ciel en une attitude similaire à celle de Legolas quelques moments plus tôt. Les enfants semblaient l'ignorer, elle aussi. Mais elle ne semblait pas y prêter grande attention. Un étrange expression flottait sur son visage... Comme si elle n'était pas réellement là... Une expression trop adulte sur un visage si jeune. De la tristesse, de l'amertume... de la Fatalité... ?

Legolas la vit répéter le geste qu'il avait vu de si nombreuses fois par le passé: elle leva la main dans la direction du ciel surplombant la Cité des Grands Arbres, comme si elle voulait montrer quelque chose... _lui _montrer quelque chose...!

Et Legolas se retourna vers la "Cité des Grands Arbres"...

A ce moment, un autre soleil apparut dans le ciel qui devint d'un blanc aveuglant...

Legolas leva ses bras pour se protéger les yeux de la soudaine lumière.

Au dessus de lui, la lumière semblait être interrompue par de petits morceaux d'ombre. Il pouvait voir sa main tendue vers le haut et sentait l'herbe tendre sous lui. Il soupira et ramena sa main vers son visage, l'effleurant doucement et sentant une fine couche de sueur. Il ferma les yeux et respira lentement, passant sa main dans ses long cheveux pâles. Au-dessus de lui, les rayons du soleil matinal jouaient parmi les feuilles de l'arbre sous lequel il s'était endormi.

_Chaque nuit, le même rêve, le même endroit étrange, mais pourquoi...? Qu'essayent-ils de me dire...?_

Legolas pouvait entendre les autres qui remettaient leurs affaires dans leurs sacs à dos, et échangeaient quelques exclamations, certaines de joies et d'autres un peu gromelantes. La Communauté de l'Anneau... Lentement, mais sûrement, c'était en train de devenir une famille. Une étrange famille... Mais une famille néanmoins... 

_Deux mois se sont déjà écoulés depuis que nous avons quittés Rivendell et démarré cette quête... Est-ce à cause de la proximité de l'anneau que les rêves essayent de me montrer quelque chose...? Et si c'est le cas, quoi? _

Legolas demeura encore un peu étendu sur le sol, ne voulant pas se joindre aux autre pendant encore un moment, débatant encore sur la signification de ses rêves... Ses rêves étranges... Lui révélaient-ils réellement le futur? Il n'avait jamais eu de rêves prémonitoires par le passé. Il n'était qu'un guerrier. Un prince-guerrier. Sans talent magique d'aucune sorte... Alors pourquoi faisait-il le même rêve toutes les nuits...?

_J'ignore pourquoi... Mais même si la vie semble exister dans cet étrange endroit, je sens une menace qui plâne..._

Et à chaque nuit, le rêve révélait un peu plus de détails...

Il y avait eu une époque où la petite fille aux cheveux roux foncés ne faisait pas du tout partie de son rêve. Mais à ces moments-là, il n'avait pas encore essayé de se retourner pour regarder autour de lui. Maintenant elle apparaissait à chaque fois à la fin de son rêve . La même petite fille avec des yeux d'adulte. Pouvait-elle réellement le voir, ou est-ce qu'elle levait juste sa main vers le ciel en un mouvement qui n'avait strictement rien à voir avec lui? 

_Mais le ciel est devenu blanc aujourd'hui... Est-ce que c'était la lumière du matin qui se mélangeait au rêve ou était-ce quelque chose d'autre?_

Legolas ouvrit ses yeux clairs.

_Je pense que je devrai attendre la nuit prochaine pour en savoir plus..._

Non qu'il fut particulièrement friand de voir son rêve progresser une fois de plus. Qu'est-ce qui alait l'attendre à la fin? Pourquoi ce sentiment de peur croissait en lui au fur et a mesure que le rêve progressait...?

Legolas s'assit et balaya une mèche de ses cheveux clairs derrière son épaule, posant sur ses amis un regard calme. 

_Mes rêves pourraient-ils détenir la clé de la destinée de la Communauté de l'Anneau, ou des Terres du Milieu?_

"Maître elfe!", s'exclama Gimli avec sa voix bourrue et enjouée, "vous en avez enfin terminé avec votre sommeil de beauté. Un estomac vide servira-t-il également à l'éclat de votre teint? Car nos hobbits sont partants pour ne laisser aucune trace comestible de notre passage ici".

Legolas eut un rire léger en voyant Sam tourner vers lui un regard où innocence et culpabilité se mélaient étrangement alors que sa bouche était remplie au maximum de sa capacité d'oeuf et de viande. L'elfe se tourna pour mettre la main sur son paquet, ne voulant pas retarder ses amis plus encore.

_... Cela se pourrait-il?_ , les pensées de Legolas un instant interrompues, revinrent à son rêve, _et comment suis-je supposé l'interprêter? Celà me montre-t-il réellement le futur? Ou un passé caché et oublié? Cet endroit semble si étrange..._

Legolas pouvait à peine se souvenir quand ce rêve avait commencé à apparaître dans son someil. Au début il se tenait simplement debout dans les ténèbres, sans même y songer; et puis la lumière s'était faite et il s'était retrouvé en train de regarder une ville étrange face à lui. A ces moments-là, il s'était réveillé, étonné, mais n'y prêtant pas trop attention...

Et maitnenant, le rêve revenait chaque nuit... Avec plus de détauks à chaque fois... Et ce poitn l'ennuyait grandement... Car il avait l'impression dérangeante qu'il était impératif qu'il arrive à interprêter ce rêve avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...

Legolas plaça son arc et son carcan sur son dos et se tourna avec un doux sourire vers les autres qui finissaient de manger et d'empaqueter leurs affaires. Une nouvelle journée dans le Wild beau et dangereux. Nul doute ni peur ne pouvait être lu dans ses yeux alors qu'il se pencha pour attrapper son sac et le jeta par dessus son épaule, lissant ses vêtements avec ses mains.

Il devrait avoir une discussion avec Gandalf à propos du Rêve... Peut-être que l'Ystari pourrait l'aider à comprendre... 

Il ne vit pas Aragorn lui jeter un regard inquisiteur. Mais le ranger demeura silencieux.

[ A suivre ;-) ]

***************************

_Et voila :D_

_Bon, je vais aller dodoter moi, je dois aller chez les flics demain car la copine du gars qui allait jouer Boromir dans notre parodie a pêté un cable et a mis un contrat sur ma tête OO;  
__D'ailleurs, y serait temps que je finisse toutes mes fics... on ne sait jamais... il me reste peut-être plus beaucoup de temps :pppp_

_Bonne nuit ;-)_


	2. La menace venue du ciel

**_Disclaimer: _**_Aucune des persos de Tolkien n'est à moi :,(... *reniflement tristounet*, mais je les emprunte joyeusement pour cette nouvelle fic ^___^_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**LA COMMUNAUTÉ DES ELFES  
****_Chaptitre deux - La menace venue du ciel_**

Le soleil entamait sa lente descente vers l'horizon. La nuit ne viendrait pas avant quelques heures, mais la troupe avait décidé de faire halte un moment pour se restaurer avant de reprendre une partie plus difficile de leur traversée parmi les plaines et montagnes. Ils avaient parcourru plus de miles qu'ils ne l'avaient escomptés, et leur avancée sur les prévisions semblaient rendre une certaine gaieté à Legolas. Pendant un moment, il en oubliait presque ses tourments nocturnes.

Vu la rapidité de leur progression, ils n'auraient pu exiger des hobbits plus d'effort sans leur accorder un arrêt. Tous, en réalité, savouraient cette pause sous le soleil de ce doux après midi. Quelque fois, sacrifier quelques moments pour remonter le moral des troupes pouvait se révéler très bénéfique.

Sam venait une fois de plus de plonger dans la marmitte où cuisaient viandes et oeufs pour reprendre un peu de victuailles qu'il partagerait avec Frodon. Ce dernier, assis aux côtés d'Aragorn, regardait Merry et Pippin que Boromir entraînait aux maniement de l'épée. Aragorn riait et essayait de conseiller les jeunes hobbits. Boromir avait également du mal à rester sérieux. Toute trace de son avidité vis-à-vis de l'anneau semblait envolée en ce moment-là. Legolas les considéra sans réaliser qu'un doux sourire s'était peint sur ses lèvres. Il aurait réellement oublié les évènements de son rêve, s'il n'avait perçut quelque chose de sombre dans le regard que Frodon tourna vers lui. 

Dans les yeux de Frodon, c'était un refus total d'abandon à l'insouciance. Il savait que tout ceci n'était que le calme avant la tempête. Il se sentait responsable de tous les maux des terres du milieu; et cherchait le regard de l'elf dans la crainte que ce dernier ne brise le charme actuel en les prévenant d'un danger. Legolas sentit son coeur se serrer: Frodon ne voulait pas qu'il les avertisse d'un danger, et d'un autre côté, il savait que c'était une fatalité indéniable et était dès lors "en attente" d'un danger imminent. Les joies étaient si inhabituelles pour lui depuis que son oncle lui avait remis l'Anneau Unique, qu'il avait l'air de ne pas se sentir à sa place dans la gaieté actuelle.

Le contact de leurs regards n'avait pas duré plus d'une seconde avant que Frodon ne se détourne vers Boromir et les deux autres hobbits et ne fasse semblant de s'intéresser à la conversation de Sam; mais pour Legolas, cette simple seconde avait réveillé des souvenirs presque oubliés. Ce regard adulte rempli de fatalité dans un visage enfantin... Oui, dans son rêve, la petite fille aux cheveux roux foncés avait le même regard. Legolas revit la scène où elle levait le bras pour lui indiquer quelque chose - si du moins ce geste était adresé à son intention - on aurait dit à son expression _'regarde, voici une catastrophe que je sais arriver et que je ne peux empecher...'_. Legolas sentit un picotement désagréable sur son échine et une sueur froide dans son dos. Il regarda face à lui. 

Dans la plaine qui s'étendait sur plusieurs miles à son regard, aucune ennemi ou danger n'y figurait. Et pourtant, Legolas avait la sensation d'être observé, et un sentiment proche de la peur se déplaçait en lui. Etait-ce une menace réelle, ou une simple réminescence de son rêve? Il se souvint alors de sa résolution du matin: demander conseil à l'Ystari. Il se retourna pour regarder Gandalf. Ce dernier parlait avec Gimli, ou plutôt, Gimli lui parlait, essayant une fois de plus de persuader leur leader de passer par les mines de la Moria. Legolas serra les dents. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce nain stupide insiste pour se joindre à eux? L'attitude de Gandalf montrait bien que lui-même n'était pas très chaud pour passer par les dites mines, ce qui soulagea un peu Legolas. En un instant, l'elfe jugea que la conversation entre le nain et l'ystari était stérile et décida d'intervenir. Il fallait qu'il parle à Gandalf avant qu'une catastrophe ne survienne. Oh, il n'en était pas à l'après de quelques minutes, où d'une heure ou deux, mais il fallait qu'il sache. Et puisque la discussion entre le nain et l'ystari ne menait nulle part, il n'aurait aucune culpabilité à arriver au milieu d'eux et de demander à conseil à Gandalf. Il n'aurait peut-être plus cette occasion avant longtemps. Il sauta agilement de rocher en rocher pour s'approcher de Gandalf. Gimli l'aperçut et eut un froncement de nez incontrôllable. Legolas allait lui rétorquer la même expression quand quelque chose capta son attention avant même qu'il ait pu commencer à parler à Gandalf.

Quelque chose dans le ciel...

Il passa devant Gandalf et Gimli sans s'arrêter et bondit sur un rocher dont la hauteur les dominait tous. Il s'y stabilisa et concentra tous ses sens vers l'anomalie qu'il avait détectée dans le grand Azur. Ses yeux plissés n'étaient plus que deux fines fentes, ses oreilles aux aguets essayaient d'éliminer tout son venant de la communauté. Tout son être était tendu dans l'interprétation de l'anomalie.

Aragorn observait Legolas de temps à autres depuis quelques jours. Quelque chose semblait clocher chez l'elfe. Il ignorait s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de grave, mais cela devait être suffisamment sérieux pour que Legolas ait dans son sommeil une réaction assez rare chez un elfe. Il n'osait pas encore poser de questions, essayant de voir si c'était passager, car il ne connaissait que trop bien l'immense fierté de l'elfe. Legolas nierait toute maladie ou toute blessure aussi longtemps qu'il le pourrait, ne l'admettant peut-être que si quelqu'un comme Sam l'apercevait. Alors il n'aurait plus aucune excuse. Aragorn mordilla dans sa pipe. L'attitude de Legolas ne paraissait pas alarmante en soit.... Mais il était décidé à ouvrir l'oeil pour ne pas que la situation actuelle dégénère. Il fallait que tous les membres de la Communauté soient au meilleur de leur forme... Surtout avec l'anneau si proche d'eux.

_Legolas serait-il victime de l'Anneau?_, cette pensée lui effleura soudainement l'esprit. Au moment où il se tourna vers l'elfe, il remarqua que Legolas avait changé de poste d'observation. L'instant d'après il aperçut l'elfe, perché sur son rocher, dans une attitude qui ne prêtait aucune confusion: il avait repéré quelque chose, et apparemment, ce n'était pas un allié.

"Que se passe-t-il, Legolas?", cria Aragorn à son intention, essayant de couvrir les piallement des hobbits qui avaient piégé Boromir en feintant une blessure, et le maintenaient désormais au sol en essayant de le chatouiller. Tous - exceptés les dits hobbits, trop affairés à leur technique d'immobilisation du fils de Gondor - levèrent les yeux vers l'elfe. Sam aperçut l'anomalie dans le ciel. "On dirait un nuage...", dit-il simplement.

Boromir examina également. Il n'avait pas la vue perçante de Legolas, mais il remarqua un détail pourtant: "Un nuage qui avance rudement vite... et contre le vent!" Ce fut comme si un signal muet était passé chez tous. Oublié les moments de gaieté insouciante. Tous retrouvaient rapidement leurs réflexes de guerriers traqués

Les yeux de Legolas s'écarquillèrent. Il venait de reconnaître ce qui fonçait sur eux à grande vitesse. Un ennemi plus redoutable que ce qu'il avait escompté dans les premiers moments.

"DES CREBAINS DU PAYS DE DUN!!!"

Aragorn réagit automatiquement, ses habitudes de rangers prenant le dessus sur tout autre réflexe. "Tous aux abris!!! Eteignez le feu!!"

Et pendant que Sam versait rapidement de l'eau bouillante sur le feu et que Gimli aidait Gandalf à se cacher derrière un des rochers, les autres membres de la Communauté bondirent chacun vers la première cachette qu'ils purent trouver, fut-ce crevasses ou buissons. 

Pendant quelques secondes, ce fut le silence complet... Comme si Legolas avait lancé une fausse alerte. Mais au moment même où Merry voulut parler à ce sujet, une explosion de croassements et de piallements assourdissant se fit entendre. Sam, relevant a tête, vit de gigantesques corbeaux aussi sombres que la nuit, les survoler en rase-motte.

Chacun dans leur cachette, essayait de garder une immobilité parfaite afin de se fondre avec les éléments autour de lui. La rapidité des crébains étaient un avantage pour eux, mais ne leur permettaient d'apercevoir un être vivant que si celui-ci bougeait - ou était trop exposé aux regards. Ils parurent détecter des relents d'odeurs d'un campement car ils firent une boucle au-dessus des rochers, épiants de leurs petites yeux noirs et vifs toute trace de cible potentielle.

D'où il était dissimulé, respirant à peine, Sam voyait le tourbillon de plumes noires voltiger au-dessus d'eux et eut une pensée paniquée pour Frodon qui ne se trouvait pas à ses côtés. Remuant lentement, il tendit légèrement le cou pour essayer de distinguer les autres, mais son endroit sous les rochers offrait peu de vue sur l'extérieur. Il allait se rapplatir sur le sol quand il distingua Legolas non loin de lui, immobile telle une statue parmi les broussailles et fixant les oiseaux, le corps tendu. Pendant un instant, Sam fut rassuré par la seule présence d'un autre de leur groupe, mais ensuite il réalisa avec frayeur ce qui lui avait permi de distinguer Legolas: si sa tenue lui permettait de se dissimuler parfaitement parmi les broussailles sombres, son visage pale et sa chevelure claire en faisait une tache de lumière au milieu des ténèbres. 

Et si les crébains repéraient l'elfe, toute la communauté serait en danger...

Le survol des oiseaux au-dessus d'eux sembla durer une éternité pour tout en chacun. Mais après un dernier cercle, ils repartirent aussi bruyamment qu'ils étaient venus. S'ils remarquèrent l'un ou l'autre des membres de la Communauté, ils ne le montrèrent pas car ils n'attaquèrent point. Mais peut-être qu'attaquer n'était pas ce pourquoi ils avaient été envoyé, se dit Sam en se redressant lentement alors que d'autres têtes apparaissaient ci et là. Tout le monde était indemne apparemment. Mais ce qui venait de se produire allait les obliger à reconsidérer leur situation.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça?!", s'exclama Merry d'une voix peu assurée, comme craignant le retour des crébains s'il faisait trop de bruit. "Je n'ai jamais vu d'oiseaux de cette sorte!"

Gandalf s'appuya sur son bâton pour se redresser complètement de sa cachette et parla d'une voix grave. "Ce ne sont pas de simples corbeaux. Ils sont de la race des crébains des pays de Dun et Fangorn", il hocha la tête vers Legolas pour approuver son analyse et continua, "J'ignore pourquoi ils sont si loin de leur territoire. On pourrait croire qu'ils fuient quelque chose, mais j'opterais plutot pour le fait qu'ils sont envoyés espionner. J'ai aperçut plutôt des faucons qui volaient haut dans le ciel, et de manière stationnaire. Notre route vers le sud est surveillée..."

Il prit une profonde respiration. Instinctivement Legolas se tourna vers les hautes montagnes enneigées à l'Est d'où ils se trouvaient en ce moment. Si la route vers le sud ne pouvait plus être empruntée, il était presque certain de la décision que Gandalf allait prendre.

"Nous devrons emprunter la voix de la montagne de Caradhras!", continua Gandalf, ocnfirmant les pensées de Legolas. "Nous devrons voyager de nuit également le temps d'attendre les montagnes, afin de ne pas ête vus! Et nous ne pourront pas utiliser de feu."

"Parlez d'une nouvelle!", s'exclama Pippin sur un ton mi indigné, mi désespéré. "Pas de feu, et voyager de nuit! Et tout ça à cause d'une bande d'oiseaux!". Il leva les yeux vers le ciel d'un air pitoyable, "Et moi qui avait espéré un bon festin ce soir..."

"Et bien, Peregrin Took", commença Gandalf calmement, "tu peux toujours continuer à espérer... Car d'autres festins quelquefois même innatendus t'attendront certainment plus loin sur ta route. Pour ma part, un bon tabac et un petit feu pour me réchauffer les pieds serait l'idéal, mais nous ne pouvons nous attarder à ces détails de confort. Une chose est certaine...", il ajusta son chapeau bleu sur sa tête et levant les yeux vers la blancheur de la montagne, "la température va s'accroître grandement alors que nous nous dirigerons vers le Sud...".

Ces phrases légèrement énigmatique les réduit tous au silence, un moment. Chacun visualisant les flammes du Mordor et de Barad-dûr et autres horreur qui pourraient les attendre là-bas...

[A suivre]

************************

_Oui, je sais.. Aucune trace des "guerriers" envoyés dans le temps... Mais laissez l'action s'installer et Legolas en apprendre plus sur son "rêve étrange".  
Je n'ai pas beaucoup parlé de son rêve ici, style, je n'i pas montré de séquence onirique, mais Legolas en regardant Frodon a comprit un élément de son rêve -- il a accomplit une evolution par lui-même. reste à savoir, va-t-il pouvoir en parler avec Gandalf, et Gandalf pourra-t-il l'aider?  
Et quelle est la chose que Aragorn a remarqué concernant Legolas?_

_A suivre dans le prochain épisode ;-)_

_Commentaires? Siouplaaaaaaais? *___*_


	3. Froid comme la pierre

**_Disclaimer: _**_Aucun des persos de Tolkien n'est à moi :,(... *reniflement tristounet*, mais je les emprunte joyeusement pour cette nouvelle fic ^___^_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**LA COMMUNAUTÉ DES ELFES  
_Chapitre trois - Cold as Stone_**

Le soleil était désormais complètement levé, bien que encore légèrement rosé de par sa proximité avec l'horizon. Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre dans cette froide matinée. Seul l'oreille attentive aurait pu entendre le chant de la neige dont les cristaux fondaient ou se reformaient. Ce "chant" était somme tout reposant pour Aragorn, dont c'était le tour de garde. Il lui permettait de ne pas se sentir sourd et de garder son attention ouverte, mais également il amplifierait le moindre autre son qui parviendrait à eux.

Il se retourna de l'entrée de la caverne où ils avaient trouvé refuge pour la journée. Ce n'était pas à proprement parlé une caverne, mais plutôt un creux dans la parois de la montagne d'une profondeur d'un ou deux mètres, leur offrant un abris de fortune. Ils allaient devoir pendant un certain temps encore circuler en pleine nuit et se cacher pendant la journée, pour éviter les oiseaux-espions envoyés par Saruman. Le jour était leur ennemi pour le moment. Mais se déplacer dans la montagne enneigée ne posait pas trop de problème, car la lueur de la lune sur la neige leur permettait de distinguer bon nombres de détails. Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils avaient quitté la vallée et se déplaçaient de nuit dans la montagne de Caradhras.

La pensée que l'absence de soleil pouvait être pénible à l'un d'eux, ramena l'attention d'Aragorn sur la forme recroquevillée de Legolas, allongé à même le sol non loin de Boromir. Aragorn fronça les sourcils et s'approcha doucement de Legolas pour l'observer. Lors de l'arrêt, les hobbits s'étaient écroulés de fatigue, en ouvrant à peine leur sac pour y prendre un peu de nourriture. Ils avaient juste grignoté un bout de pain, et s'étaient rassemblés les uns contre les autres pour s'endormir dans un semblant de chaleur. Gimli les avait rapidement imité dans son coin. Boromir s'était aussi assis dans un coin sans dire un mot, l'air pensif, et de nombreuses minutes s'étaient écoulées avant qu'il ne s'allonge sur le sol, utilisant son bouclier comme appuie-tête de fortune et se recouvrant de sa cape pour s'abriter du froid. Gandalf s'était assis près de l'entrée et avait fumé un peu d'herbe de hobbit avant de laisser le sommeil le gagner. 

Mais Aragorn se souvenait maintenant. Quand ils s'étaient arrêtés à cet endroit. Legolas avait fait un tour de ronde pour s'assurer qu'aucun danger ne les attendaient. Puis après quelques minutes, il avait rejoint le groupe, avait signifié d'une signe de tête à Aragorn que tout allait bien alors que ce dernier prenait le premier tour de garde; ensuite l'elfe, sans dire un mot de plus, s'était allongé sur son côté gauche sur le sol dur et froid et était tombé endormi d'un coup, sans même prendre le temps de se recouvrir d'une protection contre le froid. Sans même essayer de trouver un endroit moins soumis à la brise froide de ce matin.

Aragorn s'accroupit près de Legolas, et l'observa. Dans son sommeil, il ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Boromir, endormi non loin de lui. Pas tant physiquement, que dans leur manière de dormir. Et c'était là qu'était le problème. Aragorn sentit l'inquiétude le gagner et serra les mâchoires. Car Legolas ne dormait actuellement pas du sommeil léger des elfes, mais d'un sommeil comateux si semblable à celui des mortels. En temps normal, il se serait réveillé de part la seul approche du ranger. Et en voyant les yeux fermés de Legolas, Aragorn eut la confirmation de ce qu'il soupçonnait depuis plusieurs jours...

Quelque chose clochait avec l'elfe... Car les elfes dormaient généralement les yeux ouverts. Les seules fois où l'on pouvait voir un elfe dormir avec les yeux fermés était si cet elfe était blessé, malade, ou psychologiquement abattu. Aragorn savait très bien que les blessures ou maladies étaient quelque chose dont les elfes se sortaient rapidement. Mais une atteinte morale, pouvait être mortelle pour ces créatures. Les atteintes morales pouvaient être de nature diverses, mais Aragorn en connaissait une particulièrement fatale pour les elfes: un coeur brisé. L'expression si fleurie que les humains avaient créé dans leur langage, trouvait bizarrement toute sa signification pour les elfes. Un elfe dont le coeur était brisé par un chagrin d'amour ou le deuil d'un être aimé, se laissait rapidement mourir.

Aragorn fronça les sourcils. Il connaissait Legolas depuis longtemps et n'avait pas eu vent d'une quelconque romance le concernant. Peut-être le mal qui le rongeait était-il d'un autre ordre...

Maintenant qu'il avait confirmation que Legolas n'allait peut-être pas bien, le ranger n'allait pas en rester là. S'il ignorait la nature du mal, il fallait en tout cas qu'il en découvre la gravité. Il avança la main et toucha la joue de l'elfe. Il fut surpris par le froid de sa peau. Les elfes avaient de nature la température de leur corps inférieure à celle des humains. Mais à ce point? On aurait dit que dans ce sommeil, Legolas ne pouvait plus réguler sa température automatiquement. Aragorn estima rapidement qu'il pourrait tenir son tour de garde sans sa cape. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il se retrouverait dans le froid. Mais si Legolas était affaiblit, il valait mieux lui éviter une hypothermie qui n'aurait rien arrangé pour lui. Et qui plus est, Aragorn voulait tester une expérience.

Il retira sa cape et la plaça sur le sol entre Legolas et Boromir. Ensuite, se positionnant de l'autre côté, il passa ses bras sous l'elfe, un sous ses épaules et l'autre sous ses genoux, afin de le soulever et de le déposer sur la couverture de fortune. C'est alors qu'il remarqua un autre détail dérangeant: Legolas ne réagissait absolument pas à la manipulation dont il était l'objet. Il se laissait complètement aller dans les bras d'Aragorn comme une poupée de chiffon, sa tête renversée en arrière et ses bras tombant sur la pierre froide. Aragorn, en le soulevant du sol, réalisa qu'il pesait plus lourd que son poids habituel. Alarmé, car reconnaissant les symptômes de quelqu'un dont la vie avait quitté le corps, Aragorn reposa à moitié le corps de Legolas sur le sol, la main qui était sous ses genoux monta rapidement à sa gorge pour y chercher fébrilement un pouls.

Pendant un instant, tenant toujours Legolas contre lui, Aragorn ne décela aucun signe de battement cardiaque. Même ses doigts placés sous le nez de l'elfe ne détectèrent aucune respiration. Depuis combien de temps Legolas avait-il cessé de respirer? Depuis combien de temps son coeur avait-il cessé de battre? Aragorn sentit la panique le gagner et se força à prendre une profonde respiration pour se calmer. Il replaça sa paume à plat sur la gorge de l'elfe et ferma les yeux, essayant d'annihiler toute panique afin de concentrer toute son attention dans les sensations enregistrées par sa main.

Il s'en voulait... Il aurait du en parler plus tôt. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il avait remarqué que Legolas dormait les yeux fermés. Il aurait du lui poser des questions plus tôt, voire même en parler à Gandalf. Il était peut-être trop tard pour ça maintenant... Trop tard pour beaucoup de choses, en fait...

Et il le décela... Un pouls très faible, si faible qu'il cru d'abord que c'était son propre pouls en écho qu'il avait détecté. Mais après qu'il eut écouté ses propres pulsations cardiaques, il réalisa que leurs rythmes étaient différents. Il se concentra sur Legolas et réalisa que son pouls était peut-être faible, mais régulier. Il laissa s'échapper en un sifflement soulagé l'air qu'il avait retenu dans ses poumons sans s'en rendre compte. 

Le pire n'avait pas été atteint. Mais cela ne résolvait pas le problème que Legolas n'était pas en bon état. Aragorn remonta sa main depuis la gorge de l'elfe jusqu'à ses yeux et délicatement, il souleva une des paupières.

Les yeux de Legolas n'étaient pas révulsés comme il avait craint, mais fixaient droit devant lui. Seulement sa pupille ne réagit pas à l'apport soudain de lumière, et de nouveau Aragorn sentit l'inquiétude le gagner. Il avait déjà vu cette réaction chez certains humains. Mêmes s'ils respiraient encore, ils ne réagissaient plus aux bruits, ni aux manipulations physiques et leurs yeux semblaient morts. La mort avait d'ailleurs toujours suivit peu de temps après.

Aragorn sentit la panique le gagner. Le fait d'ignorer ce qui avait causé cet état chez Legolas aggravait encore la situation. Il souleva Legolas et le secoua légèrement. "Legolas... Legolas, réveille-toi! Réveille-toi, bon sang!!"

Gandalf fut tiré de son sommeil par la voix d'Aragorn, et la panique qu'il y décela lui fit ouvrir les yeux instantanément. Il vit le ranger à genoux près de Legolas allongé sur le sol, et serrant l'elfe contre lui d'un bras, le secouant ou frappant légèrement son visage, tout en répétant sans cesse son nom. Sa voix n'était pas trop fort, pas encore, sinon tout le monde aurait été réveillé sur le champ, mais Boromir se trouvant à moins d'un mètre d'eux, ouvrit également les yeux, et se redressa. Étant plus près que Gandalf, il remarqua aussitôt le manque de réaction de l'elfe, bien qu'ignorant le problème des yeux fermés lors du sommeil elfique. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était que Legolas ne réagissait pas aux appel de l'héritier d'Isildur; et bien qu'étant loin de connaître les elfes aussi bien que le ranger, le fils du Gondor sentit qu'il y avait là un problème... Un problème peut-être très grave.

La première question qui vint à l'esprit de Boromir fut que s'était-il passé pendant son sommeil et depuis quand dormait-il? Un coup d'oeil rapide à la lueur extérieur lui apprit que très peu de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il s'était endormi, et en voyant Legolas sans réaction, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre...

Aragorn non plus ne pouvait comprendre. Legolas était rentré de son inspection, l'avait salué d'un léger sourire pour lui signifier qu'il n'y avait pas de danger, à ce moment là il n'y avait aucune trace de fatigue ni de malaise chez l'elfe. Puis, il s'était allongé sur le sol, et le temps que Aragorn prenne son épée et sa cape, il était déjà endormi...

Et maintenant, il avait tout du mourant dans ses bras. Gandalf s'approcha rapidement de lui et se plaça face à Aragorn, le corps inerte de Legolas se trouvant entre eux deux. L'ystari fonça les sourcils. Avec un pareil traitement, l'elfe aurait déjà du se réveiller depuis longtemps. "LEGOLAS, RÉVEILLES-TOI, BON SANG!!!"

L'elfe fut le seul qui ne se réveilla pas.

Il était de nouveau sur la colline verdoyante face à la grande Cité humaine des Hauts Arbres. Son rêve avait à nouveau cette implacable familiarité qui ne le quittait plus depuis plus de deux mois. Sans exactement comprendre la véritable nature de la menace qui semblait peser, Legolas sentit son coeur s'accélérer sous l'effet d'une peur panique qui se logeait en lui. Pourtant que pouvait-il craindre au milieu des enfants jouant sur ce terrain de jeu, et dont les rires semblaient emplir l'atmosphère? Le soleil s'était levé et la journée s'annonçait radieuse... Et parents comme enfants semblaient profiter avec joie de ce jour serein.

Legolas se tourna vers la droite et vit la petite fille aux cheveux roux, assise à l'écart sur une de ces constructions aux couleurs si vives et au matériaux si étrange, et qui fixait le ciel de ses yeux clairs et si adultes. Il sentit qu'il devait lui parler, essayer de la détourner de ce mouvement automatique qu'elle effectuait chaque nuit dans son rêve: montrer le ciel.

Gandalf examinait les yeux de Legolas, mesurait son pouls et ses réactions, ou plutôt son manque de réaction. Tous étaient désormais réveillés et alarmés par la vue de Legolas. Demandant chacun à son voisin s'il savait ce qu'il s'était passé. Même Gimli, qui n'avait jamais caché son animosité pour l'elfe, semblait inquiet. Aucun des hobbits n'avait non plus vu Aragorn dans cet état par le passé. Apparemment il s'était produit quelque chose pendant leur sommeil que lui-même ne pouvait comprendre, car ils avaient entendu les vagues explications que le ranger avait donné à Gandalf. Le magicien avait allongé Legolas sur la cape d'Aragorn et avait placé la paume de sa main sur le visage de l'elfe, les doigts écartés, murmurant quelque chose qui ressemblait à une incantation, les yeux fermés.

Frodon sentit la culpabilité s'insinuer dans son coeur. Il ignorait exactement ce qui avait provoqué cet état chez Legolas, mais sentait que d'une manière ou d'une autre, l'anneau qu'il portait devait en être le responsable, direct ou indirect. Il fixait Aragorn de ses grands yeux bleus. Sur les traits du ranger, il était clair que Legolas était pour lui un ami de longue date et qu'il redoutait le pire. Frodon lui même ne connaissait pas très bien Legolas, mais il n'aurait jamais souhaité du mal à cette créature. Et pour la première fois, Frodon voyait Aragorn sur le point de perdre pied. Il comprenait en partie ce que le ranger pouvait ressentir: en plein combat, on sait que le risque que l'un de vos proches meurt existe; mais ici, la mort de Legolas serait brutale et n'aurait aucune explication... Car Legolas n'avait apparemment aucune blessure physique. 

Aragorn regardait Gandalf d'un air anxieux, essayant de deviner ce que l'ystari découvrait de l'esprit de l'elfe. Après un moment, Gandalf ouvrit les yeux et fronça les sourcils, reposant Legolas sur le sol. Aragorn avait les yeux qui lui mangeaient le visage à force de fixer le magicien. Gandalf souleva une dernière fois les paupières de Legolas avant de les refermer et se redresser légèrement.

"C'est étrange", commença-t-il d'une voix pensive, les autres membres de la Communauté étaient littéralement pendus à ses lèvres. Aragorn avait lancé une main sur le front froid de Legolas et levé les yeux vers le magicien. "Qu'est-ce qu'il a?". Il essayait de demeurer calme, mais Frodon le soupçonnait d'être sur le point d'exploser.

"On dirait....", Gandalf s'interrompit, l'air pensif, avant de poursuivre."On dirait qu'il est en transe...".

Legolas avait du mal à bouger. Il lui semblait que maintenant qu'il voulait faire une action différente que celle de simple spectateur comme il avait fait lors de ses rêves précédents, que du plomb avait été coulé dans ses muscles. Au prix d'un effort gigantesque, il parvint à à effectuer un pas... Un seul, vers cette petite fille étrange...

Et la petite fille leva la main vers le ciel, une expression d'immense tristesse et de fatalité dans ses yeux. La peur s'empara de Legolas et il se sentit emporté comme par une coulée de lave hurlante. Il sut d'instinct qu'il allait assister au spectacle le plus effrayant du monde. Il se retourna vers la ville...

"Qu'il est en transe?", demanda Aragorn d'une voix peut assurée. Il ignorait si ce que le vieux magicien avait dit était positif ou négatif pour Legolas. Vu l'état dans lequel l'elfe était, ça ne devait guère être une expérience profitable. Gandalf leva les yeux vers le Ranger, et ce qu'il dit accentua le sentiment de culpabilité qui voyageait déjà en Aragorn depuis un moment.

"A-t-il eut un comportement étrange ces derniers temps?", demanda le vieux magicien d'un ton que le Ranger trouva étrangement calme. Pouvait-on rester calme alors que l'un de vos amis était probablement en train de s'éteindre sous vos yeux?

Aragorn secoua la tête, se souvenant du détail qu'il avait remarqué bien plus tôt, et dont il avait toujours repoussé la discussion. Pourquoi? Avec le recul il ne pouvait pas trouver de réponse possible...

"Il dormait avec ses yeux fermés... Depuis un bon moment...". Il prit une respiration profonde, tentant de rassembler quelque détail qui serait en train de lui échapper. "A son réveil, il se comportait bizarrement..."

"Bizarrement, comment?", cette fois la voix de Gandalf se faisait plus pressante. Il avait probablement hâte de déterminer la cause de cette 'transe' chez l'elfe. Aragorn regarda le visage sans expression de Legolas et ses yeux si étrangement fermés. "Il avait juste l'air préoccupé...". Il se souvenait que l'elfe, d'ordinaire si jovial au réveil - ainsi que le premier à s'extirper du sommeil à peine l'aube pointait-elle son nez - était devenu la lanterne rouge du réveil, et était surtout très silencieux. Bon sang! Tout le monde aurait du remarquer ce détail et se poser des questions! Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir réagit plus vite. Le fait de surveiller les hobbits et de protéger Frodon ne devait pas être une excuse.

Devinant probablement le genre de tourments internes auquel Aragorn se livrait, Gandalf se contenta d'émettre un grognement en hochant de la tête. "Il est peut-être possible qu'il se soit retrouvé dans ce genre d'état déjà par le passé sans qu'on s'en rende compte...". Il essayait d'alléger le sentiment de culpabilité qu'il sentait en Aragorn. Lui-même aurait du voir que quelque chose n'allait pas chez l'elfe.

Malgré l'interdiction d'allumer un feu pour ne pas indiquer leur position aux oiseaux-espions de Saruman, du moins pas tant qu'ils seraient sur ce versant-ci de la montagne, Gandalf s'avança vers la cargaison portée par Bill le poney - habilement dissimulé derrière quelques rochers à l'entrée de la caverne - et saisit une brassée de brindilles qu'il disposa sur le sol, non loin de Legolas. Son affiliation aux élémentaux du feu fit rapidement jaillir une flamme rougeâtre qui se mit à lécher avidement les fines branches sèches.

"Sous l'effet de transe, il peut très bien être en train d'avoir une vision", commença Gandalf. "Peut-être même un vision qui se répète de nuit en nuit. Ou une révélation sur quelque chose se passant sur les Terres du Milieu..." A ces mots, Boromir eut une crispation involontaire des muscles de son visage et posa sur l'elfe inconscient un regard scrutateur. L'elfe pouvait-il être en contact avec un de ces pouvoirs occultes et révéler leur position - peut-être même sans le vouloir - à leurs ennemis, nuit après nuit? Inconsciemment, Boromir repassait en mémoire son animosité contre l'elfe après "l'incident" du Conseil de Rivendell.

"Quoi qu'il en soit", reprit Gandalf, "s'il est réellement en transe, il se retrouve sans défense face au monde extérieur. Et dans un environnement tel que celui dans lequel nous sommes", il désigna du regard la neige et la bise au dehors de la caverne, "le froid pourrait avoir des conséquences fâcheuses sur lui."

Les flammes montaient plus haut, diffusant une vague clarté dans la lumière de cette matinée. Le colonne de chaleur montant du feu altérait la vision que l'on avait des objets au-delà. Gandalf souleva le corps inerte de Legolas et le plaça plus près du feu, toujours sur la cape d'Aragorn. "Allez dormir, vous autres", dit-il à l'intention des hobbits, de Boromir et de Gimli. "Nous ne pouvons faire qu'attendre son réveil maintenant".

Le vieux magicien se tourna vers Aragorn qui regardait le visage sans vie de Legolas avec un certain malaise. "Il faut à tout prix éviter que la température de son corps ne s'abaisse encore", lui dit-il à mi-voix, "Il est déjà descendu relativement bas", ajouta-t-il en regardant un instant l'elfe sur le sol, puis se retournant vers Aragorn, "Garde le près du feu, et reste auprès de lui pour que la chaleur se conserve. Parle-lui également... Il faut qu'il se réveille... C'est peut-être un elfe... mais s'il s'attarde trop dans cette transe, et malgré la maigre chaleur que tu peux lui procurer, ce froid peut lui être fatal...". Autour d'eux, les autres membres de la Communauté avaient rejoint leur emplacement de départ, mais tous jetaient des regards inquiets vers l'elfe.

Aragorn abaissa les yeux vers Legolas qui gisait inconscient sur son côté gauche, sur sa cape près du minuscule feu de bois, et comprit ce que le vieux magicien avait expliqué. Les vêtements de l'elfe étaient peut-être en cuir retourné, le froid extérieur devait l'atteindre comme tout autre, et le feu seul ne pourrait lui fournir assez de chaleur. Soudain, cette situation eut un arrière goût de déjà-vu pour le Ranger. Il sourit faiblement à la mémoire qui refaisait surface en lui. Doucement, il s'allongea sur sa cape juste derrière Legolas, son corps faisant écran à la bise qui s'insinuait dans la caverne. Avec précaution, comme s'il craignait de le réveiller bien que ce fut sans doute la meilleure chose qui puisse arriver à l'elfe, Aragorn passa son bras droit sous le bras de Legolas, enserrant sa taille, et l'autre, sous le corps léger de l'elfe, sa main remontant en travers de sa poitrine. Il resserra son étreinte jusqu'à ce que le corps de Legolas repose confortablement tout contre le sien.

Pendant un moment, Aragorn eut la désagréable impression de manipuler un cadavre, tant le complet laisser aller de Legolas avait ce côté morbide, et il se prit à nouveau à se demander ce qu'il ferait si son ami mourrait maintenant dans ses bras. Il tenta de chasser cette pensée de son esprit et plaça sa tête sur le côté de la gorge de l'elfe, de manière à pouvoir souffler de l'air chaud dans ce point entre l'oreille et la mâchoire. Il savait d'expérience que ce point était particulièrement efficace pour des réchauffements. C'est Legolas lui-même qui le lui avait appris, il y avait près de 40 ans.

Aragorn ferma les yeux, alors qu'une image traversait son esprit. Il se vit l'espace d'un éclair, enfant de 5 ans, allongé sur son côté gauche tout près d'un petit feu, les cheveux encore trempés de sa récente chute dans la rivière. Derrière lui, les bras passés autour de sa taille pour le maintenir contre lui, se trouvait Legolas, à l'apparence inchangée d'un éternel adolescent. Son visage aux traits fins était posée contre la côté de sa tête, son nez enfoui derrière son oreille et ses lèvres soufflant doucement un air chaud entre son oreille et sa mâchoire.

C'était la première fois qu'Aragorn rencontrait Legolas de Mirkwood...

Et maintenant, près de quarante ans après, dans cette situation étrangement similaire, c'était à Aragorn de protéger Legolas. Si l'elfe n'avait pas changé durant toutes ces années conservant son allure frêle qui cachait une force et une rapidité hors du commun, Aragorn avait gagné en stature, en force et en puissance. Il n'était plus cet enfant de cinq ans qui avait faillit mourir noyé après être tombé dans un rivière de Rivendell. Il avait gagné en assurance, mais perdu l'insouciance de l'enfance. 

Aragorn regrettait assez souvent, ces derniers temps, l'époque où ses préoccupations les plus sérieuses étaient d'échapper la surveillance des elfes aux alentours s'il voulait mener à bien l'un de ses farces. Il voulait parfois retourner à cette époque, et ne plus la quitter.

"Legolas... Réveille-toi...", murmura-t-il doucement à son oreille, serrant l'elfe plus fort contre lui, comme s'il voulait retenir cette vie qui partait, "Ouvre tes yeux... Reviens moi, Legolas...". Soudain il se rendit compte que s'il n'avait pas eu cet accident quand il était enfant, il n'aurait jamais appris de Legolas la technique qui peut-être le sauverait aujourd'hui...

Parfois, le destin était d'humeur jouette...

Legolas regarda le ciel. Il voulu ouvrir la bouche pour protester, hurler. Il n'avait jamais été aussi loin dans ce rêve, soudain il voulut en sortir à tout prix. Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Il était trop tard.

Le ciel devint d'un blanc blafard alors qu'un deuxième soleil se levait à l'horizon, magnifique et terrifiant. Puis tout explosa, sous l'effet d'une onde de choc qui balayait tout sur son passage, et dont la chaleur intense desséchait tout autour d'elle. Legolas vit une vague de feu rouler depuis l'horizon, noircir tout sur son passage, réduisant arbres, maisons, tours et routes en un tas de scories fumantes. Puis la vague arriva jusqu'au terrain de jeux...

Legolas ouvrit les yeux brusquement et ne vit d'abord que les flammes si proches de lui. Sa respiration s'accéléra sous la panique. Les mains d'Aragorn, placées sur son torse et son ventre, sentirent aussitôt l'agitation de l'elfe, et Aragorn ouvrit les yeux, réalisant qu'il avait faillit s'endormir. Jugeant la luminosité à l'intérieur de la caverne, il estima qu'il s'était écoulé près de deux heures depuis qu'il s'était allongé près de Legolas pour essayer de le réchauffer et de le sortir de sa transe.

Deux heures à se battre contre la mort...

Il releva la tête pour voir si Legolas était réellement réveillé, ou si cette respiration saccadée qu'il sentait sous ses mains n'étaient pas une crise annonciatrice de plus grand malheurs. Les humains qu'il avait vu dans le coma avaient perdu la capacité de respirer normalement peu de temps avant de mourir. Sans qu'il en détermine l'origine, une sombre pensée vint alors frapper l'esprit du Ranger comme une froide et oppressante certitude: Legolas mourrait bientôt... Inconsciemment, dans un geste de protection ou comme s'il voulait arrêter le temps, Aragorn resserra son étreinte. 

Mais il fut soulagé l'instant d'après, car les yeux de Legolas étaient grand ouverts; mais ils fixaient les flammes avec effroi, ou même terreur. Puis soudain, Legolas hurla et se propulsa brusquement en arrière, comme pour s'éloigner du feu, entraînant Aragorn dans son mouvement. Surpris par ce soudain déploiement de force après l'apathie de ces dernières heures, Aragorn eut le réflexe de resserrer sa prise sur l'elfe pour essayer de le calmer. "Tout va bien Legolas! C'est fini! C'est fini!!". L'elfe était incroyablement fort, tel une boule de nerfs sous des muscles fins. Aragorn sentit qu'il aurait du mal à le contenir si la crise de panique se poursuivait.

C'est à ce moment-là que Legolas réalisa qu'il n'était plus sur le terrain de jeu de son rêve, mais qu'il était allongé sur le sol, et que quelqu'un se trouvait derrière lui, les bras passés autour de lui. Il se contorsionna pour se retourner à demi et vit le ranger qui le regardait avec inquiétude et la même compassion dans le regard qu'un parent essayant d'expliquer à un jeune elfe terrorisé qu'il n'y a pas d'araignée géante cachée sous son lit.

"Aragorn?", fut le premier mot qu'il prononça. Il lui semblait que sa voix était rauque tant sa gorge était sèche. Le ranger, ayant confirmation que Legolas était à nouveau maître de lui-même, relâcha son étreinte. Legolas en profita pour se redresser à demi et regarda autour de lui. 

Pendant un instant, il sembla désorienté, regardant la caverne dans laquelle il se trouvait, les membres de la Communauté qui venaient de s'éveiller en sursaut avec son cri, et le feu qui brûlait non loin de lui. C'est sur ce feu que son regard s'arrêta pendant un long moment, le rendant complètement inattentif aux exclamations de hobbits: "Hé, Legolas est réveillé! Regarde!"

Son attention fut détournée du feu par la sensation d'une main sur le côté de son visage. Il se tourna et vit Aragorn qui le regardait l'air anxieux, les sourcils froncés, le regard perçant. L'elfe fronça les sourcils, ses yeux posant une question silencieuse au Ranger. Aragorn retira lentement sa main du visage de Legolas. "Tu es brûlant...". Aragorn ne trouvait pas ça être un bon signe, surtout après le froid qui l'avait envahit il y avait peu. Même pour les standards humains, cette température équivalait à de la fièvre. Alors pour un elfe... Aragorn réalisa que Legolas n'était sorti de sa transe glacée que pour bientôt faire face aux hallucinations que sa fièvre allait provoquer. 

Legolas cligna des yeux. Il ne comprenait pas l'attitude d'Aragorn, ni pourquoi il s'était réveillé avec le Ranger si proche de lui. Ni non plus pourquoi les autres le regardaient comme s'il était un miraculé.

[à suivre ;-) ]

*************

_Voilà, maintenant l'élément que Aragorn avait décelé au sujet de Legolas était qu'il dormait avec les yeux fermés, ce qui est généralement un mauvais signe pour un elfe._

_Désolée d'avoir été si longue dans la description des réactions d'Aragorn face au mal de Legolas. Vous aurez probablement compris aussi que le temps dans le rêve de Legolas s'est écoulé de manière beaucoup plus lente que dans la réalité.  
(et puis aussi la scène de la caverne n'était pas censée se passer exactement de cette manière-là, mais je l'ai réécrite après avoir rêvé de cette scène ;-) )_

_Petit à petit, on en apprend un peu plus sur le rêve de Legolas.  
_

_Mais le pire reste à venir ;-)_

_Reviews, puleeeeeeese? *_______*_

_:-)_


	4. Quête de Solitude

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Aucun des persos de Tolkien n'est à moi :,(... *reniflement tristounet*, mais je les emprunte joyeusement pour cette nouvelle fic ^___^_

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**LA COMMUNAUTÉ DES ELFES  
Chapitre quatre - Esprit de Solitude**

  


  
"Vous revenez de loin, maître elfe..."  


Legolas tourna la tête vers Sam. Le hobbit rondouillet avait l'air à la fois soulagé et gêné. Les autres arboraient le même genre de mines, même Gimli... Comme si une catastrophe était survenue pendant son sommeil...  


Son sommeil...  


Le regard de Legolas devint lointain alors que des images de son rêve lui revenaient en mémoire. Malgré sa température, ou peut-être à cause d'elle, il sentit un frisson parcourir son échine. Cette réaction n'échappa pas à Gandalf qui vint s'asseoir face à Legolas, passant lui aussi une main sur son front moite de sueur.  


Legolas frémit au contact, réalisant à ce moment que ses tourments internes s'étaient manifestés physiquement... Et, comme la plupart des elfes, il aspirait à la discrétion et détestait être le centre de l'attention de tous. Tous ces regards braqués sur lui... Il sentit une peur panique le gagner...

Mais pourquoi avait-il peur de la Communauté ? C'était complètement absurde... Legolas réalisa qu'il était encore sous l'influence de son rêve. Il avait envie de fuir, de courir dans la fraîcheur de la nuit, sous les étoiles... Oublier l'éclat brûlant du deuxième soleil... Oublier le feu qui se rapprochait...

Involontairement, il détourna les yeux vers le feu brûlant près de lui, et Gandalf vit son regard s'y perdre, devenir lointain... Il sentit Legolas frémir sous sa paume, mais su que ce n'était plus le contact frais de sa main qui avait provoqué cette réaction. Il retira lentement sa main. Legolas cligna des yeux et essaya de prendre un air dégagé. Il voulait récupérer sa tranquillité et son anonymat le plus rapidement possible...

" Que s'est-il passé, Legolas ? " demanda Gandalf d'une voix neutre. Seul son regard trahissait son inquiétude, mais aussi sa perplexité.

_Dis lui... Parle lui de ton rêve... !_

" Rien ", Legolas fit un faible sourire et balaya le problème de la main. " J'ai juste eu un cauchemar... "

_Parle-lui des flammes, de la récurrence de ton rêve... C'est ta chance !!!_

" Je pense que c'était autre chose qu'un simple cauchemar, jeune Greenleaf... ", reprit Gandalf, et à ce moment, il aperçut dans les yeux de Legolas une lueur de crainte et de gène. Il fronça les sourcils imperceptiblement, puis comprit. La réserve habituelle des elfes n'avait pas fait exception en Legolas, et il y avait beaucoup trop de paires d'yeux braquées sur lui. Il lui en avait fallut du courage au conseil d'Elrond, pour les braver tous et défendre Aragorn face aux attaques de Boromir. Du plus loin que Gandalf pu se souvenir, Legolas n'était nullement gêné d'être le centre de l'attention s'il était celui qui menait une farce, une chanson, un conte... Ou s'il devait prendre le commandement...

Mais montrer une faiblesse... Se sentir comme un boulet pour son entourage, était plus que ce que la dignité de l'elfe pouvait supporter.

Face à lui, l'elfe demeurait immobile. Puis la lueur dans ses yeux disparut et il esquissa un mouvement de la main, comme pour balayer le problème.

" C'est probablement le manque de luminosité ", commença Legolas, " Ou le fait de devoir dormir sous cette roche... ". Son ton était dégagé. Seul un léger tremblement de sa voix prouvait que l'elfe n'avait pas encore récupéré toutes ses capacités. Mais les secondes passant lui firent regagner en confiance.

" Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi... ", dit-il avait un faible sourire en se levant doucement. 

_Pauvre fou! Tu as toujours cherché cet instant ! Explique-lui !_

"Je devrais récupérer un peu de repos lorsque nous pourrons à nouveau voyager en pleine lumière ", mentit-il.

Gandalf soupira en voyant Legolas amorcer un mouvement de retraite vers l'extérieur de leur grotte. L'elfe ne parlerait pas. Il était dommage de voir que l'esprit de famille qui unissait les membres de cette Communauté ne semblait pas atteindre Legolas de la même manière. Etait-ce du à sa longévité ? Quelques mois dans la vie d'un homme pouvaient compter assez pour que des liens forts se forgent... Mais pour un elfe de presque trois millénaires, cela ne devait sembler qu'un battement de cil... Le regard du magicien croisa celui sombre d'Aragorn et vit que le ranger était arrivé aux mêmes conclusions que lui.

" Nous parlerons quand tu le souhaiteras, fils de Thranduil", dit doucement Gandalf. Legolas marqua une pause, et tourna vers Gandalf un faible sourire avant de sortir de la grotte.

Le magicien se tourna vers le reste de la communauté. " Vous avez entendu, il n'y a plus rien à craindre pour le moment ". Sa voix se fit plus douce et rassurante pour les hobbits - les seuls qu'il arrivait peut-être à bluffer. " Rendormez vous... Demain sera une journée particulièrement dure... ". Les hobbits hésitèrent un instant. Frodon regarda pendant un moment le sortie de la grotte que Legolas avait emprunté un peu plus tôt. 

Gandalf se tourna alors vers Aragorn et lui parla à voix basse en lui indiquant la sortie de la grotte. " Accompagne-le... Il voudra probablement rester seul-- ", Gandalf s'interrompit un moment, repensant à la solitude dans laquelle l'elfe s'enfermait. Qui d'autre qu'Aragorn pourrait le faire parler ? Le magicien était presque certain pourtant que Legolas avait été à deux doigts de lui dire quelque chose, mais que probablement la présence de tout ce monde autour de lui l'avait intimidé.

Gandalf remarqua le regard soutenu d'Aragorn et se souvint qu'il n'avait pas fini sa phrase. Il s'éclaircit la voix et reprit : " Assure-toi qu'il ne s'endorme pas à nouveau... ". Aragorn acquiesça de la tête. Lui non plus n'avait pas envie de revivre ce qu'ils venaient de traverser au cours des dernières heures. Le ranger se leva, prit sa cape, son épée, et sortit hors de la caverne à la suite de Legolas.

Frodon aurait du se sentir rassuré que Aragorn s'occupe de la sûreté de Legolas, mais une pointe d'inquiétude grandit en lui. Il n'aimait pas savoir Aragorn trop loin.

Depuis combien de temps avait-il commencé à se reposer sur Aragorn, à remettre sa vie entre ses mains ? N'avait-il pas toujours vu Gandalf dans le rôle du protecteur ? Frodon s'emmitoufla dans ses couvertures, tentant de rassembler une maigre chaleur, mais mit du temps à trouver le sommeil... Trop de questions flottaient en son esprit...

Et de son côté, Gandalf se souvenait du regard vague de Legolas alors qu'il observait les flammes, et se demandait s'il y avait un lien avec son rêve... Il mordilla sur sa pipe à herbe en fixant l'extérieur de la grotte...

  
Oui, il pouvait bien y avoir un lien... Un lien terrible pour tous...  


[à suivre] 

*****************  


_Oookay, désolée pour ce chapitre où il ne se passe pas vraiment grand-chose... A part des introspections psychologiques, le côté action était plutôt oublié cette fois-ci...^^;_

_J'ai longtemps bloqué contre ce chapitre ...(ajoutez à cela, un manque considérable de temps). Je voulais donner plus d'importance à Sam... Mais je crois que j'avais aussi hâte de terminer ce passage..._

_ENFIN voilà, maintenant qu'il est fini, je vais pouvoir reprendre le style que j'aime bien pour cette fic :) J'espère juste que vous ne vous êtes pas trop ennuyés sur ce chapitre-ci... :,(... (snif !)_

  



	5. Un Esprit Troublé

**_Disclaimer_****_: _**_Aucun des persos de Tolkien n'est à moi :,(... *reniflement tristounet*, mais je les emprunte joyeusement pour cette nouvelle fic ^___^_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**LA COMMUNAUTÉ DES ELFES  
_Chapitre cinq – Un esprit troublé_**

Aragorn sortit de la caverne tout en jetant des coups d'œil furtifs autour et au-dessus de lui. Il ne leur serait guère bon que les espions de l'Ennemi ne les repèrent. Sur la roche claire de la montagne, ses vêtements foncés devaient le faire sembler à une mouche sur un mur pour un oiseau sillonnant inlassablement le ciel à la recherche d'un petit groupe de voyageurs accompagnés d'un poney. Il remarqua alors que les nuages s'étaient un peu rassemblés, masquant par moment le soleil, et diminuant de ce fait l'éclat vif de la montagne. Il soupira intérieurement. Même s'il aurait grandement apprécié pouvoir se réchauffer aux rayons du soleil, cette nébulosité allait leur être utile.

Il ramena son attention à ce pourquoi il était sortit de la grotte. Legolas. Il devait veiller à ce que l'elfe ne reste pas seul, ni ne s'endorme. Aragorn se disait qu'il y avait peu de chance pour que Legolas se rendorme aussi tôt après être sortit de son sommeil, ou sa transe comme la nommait Gandalf.

Il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Legolas avait il refusé d'expliquer son rêve aux autres? Etait-ce par timidité ? Par refus d'admettre qu'il pouvait avoir des faiblesses? Aragorn se souvint en ce moment-là des quelques fois où il s'était retrouvé en présence du père de Legolas, le Roi Thranduil. Ce roi-elfe n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait considérer comme un père tendre. Il traitait Legolas avait plus de dureté qu'il ne l'aurait fait avec un soldat directement sous ses ordres. C'était lui qui répétait sans cesse à son fils qu'un prince de la lignée de Mirkwood se devait d'être sans failles. Du peu que les autres elfes lui avaient appris, Aragorn s'était vite rendu compte que les seuls rapports que Thranduil avait jamais daigné avoir avec son fils avaient été des rapports de force physiques et morales. Il voulait probablement modeler Legolas en un guerrier ultime et parfait. Peut-être était-ce pour se consoler de ses propres faiblesses… Aragorn se demandait amèrement si ce n'était pas sa manière inconsciente de se venger de Legolas, dont la naissance avait provoqué la mort de la Reine.

Il fronça à nouveau les sourcils en se demandant désormais pour quelle raison exacte Legolas avait décidé de les accompagner dans cette quête… Les raisons étaient minions. Cela avait pu être par goût d'aventure, pour accompagner un de ses amis proches, pour briller devant son père et prouver sa valeur… Ou peut-être également pour postposer son retour à Mirkwood et fuir quelques temps…

Dans la communauté, il n'était plus le Prince de Mirkwood que tout le monde traitait avec égard. Non, il était un guerrier puissant et utile… Tout le monde reconnaissait sa valeur au combat, et les amitiés qui se tisseraient, seraient des amitiés sincères et désintéressées. 

Tout en repérant la faible trace que Legolas avait laissé, Aragorn se dit que quelques mois étaient un laps de temps trop court pour que Legolas accorde sa confiance… Après près de trois mille ans de traitement à la Thranduil. Il réalisa que Legolas *voulait* qu'on le voie comme quelqu'un de doué, d'utile et de fort… Inconsciemment peut-être, il refusait qu'une quelconque faiblesse ne puisse décevoir ses nouveaux amis…

Aragorn gravit quelques rochers pour rejoindre Legolas tout en repensant à Gandalf. L'ystari avait-il voulu préserver le souhait de Legolas en ne le forçant pas à expliquer son malaise devant tout le monde? Il préférait cela, à l'alternative que l'Ystari ne se soucie guère du sors de l'elfe… 

A ce moment, Aragorn aperçut Legolas, debout face au vent, ses cheveux clairs voltigeant librement derrière lui. Il avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et un air de calme concentration sur ses traits aurait pu donner l'illusion qu'il montait simplement la garde. Ou peut-être était-il perdu dans de sombres pensées, et qu'il prenait cette position inconsciemment, après des siècles d'habitude à montrer que sa garde n'était jamais baissée.

Et pendant un instant, Aragorn se souvint de sa première rencontre avec Legolas.

C'était il y avait un peu plus de quarante ans. A l'époque, il n'avait pas plus de cinq ans. Il avait été recueilli depuis peu par le Seigneur Elrond de Rivendell après la mort de son père Arathorn. Sa mère voulait le protéger. Elle avait pensé qu'Aragorn serait en sécurité à Rivendell. Elle avait profondément souhaité que son fils ait une vie paisible, et échappe aux tourments de la lignée maudite d'Isildur. 

Mais nul ne pouvait échapper à son destin…

Rebaptisé Estel - « espoir » en elfique - il avait finit par s'habituer rapidement aux elfes du domaine de Rivendell et à oublier sa nature humaine. Puis un soir où il s'était fait surprendre en pleine forêt par une averse drue et avait perdu son chemin, il avait entendu le chant d'un elfe. Un chant à la fois doux, mélancolique, triste, et plein d'espoir. Heureux de pouvoir trouver de l'aide, Estel s'était approché de l'inconnu, et s'était rendu compte qu'il ne connaissait pas cet elfe. Blond, avec de longs cheveux tressés par endroit, il était vêtu d'une tunique de soie claire que la pluie détrempait, tout comme ses cheveux. Mais apparemment, cet elfe inconnu n'en avait cure et avait même l'air d'apprécier cette pluie qui ruisselait sur lui. Estel s'était demandé s'il n'y avait pas un parallèle avec les larmes qui semblaient contenues dans sa chanson. L'elfe avait l'air d'approcher la vingtaine - selon les standards humains. Mais le jeune Estel connaissait assez les elfes maintenant pour savoir que cet "adolescent" devait en réalité approcher son troisième millénaire. Pendant un instant Estel avait été si captivé par le chant de cet elfe qu'il n'avait pas prit garde où il mettait ses pieds. 

Il glissa sur la terre et les feuilles humides. Et avant qu'il n'ai pu se raccrocher à une branche quelconque, il avait basculé par delà un rocher et était tombé directement dans l'eau glacée de la rivière. Pendant un moment de terreur totale, il n'y avait plus eu que froid et obscurité. Il avait essayé de crier mais l'eau avait rapidement envahi ses poumons. Finalement, il avait crevé la surface de l'eau, toussant et crachant; mais incapable de s'orienter ni de lutter contre le courant. Il avait du mal à se concentrer et sentait les ténèbres de l'inconscience l'engloutir par vague. S'il perdait conscience ici, ce serait la fin. Pendant un éclair de conscience, il lui semble entrapercevoir la silhouette de l'elfe inconnu sur la berge d'où il était tombé, puis au moment de sombrer dans l'inconscience, il lui sembla que l'elfe avait plongé.

Quand Aragorn revint à lui, il eut une sensation d'engourdissement dans ses muscles, ainsi qu'une douleur sourde dans ses membres. Il était couché sur un sol sec et recouvert d'épines. Face à lui crépitait un feu qui irradiait une douce chaleur. Pendant un moment, il se sentit bien et ne voulut plus bouger. Puis il prit conscience d'un souffle chaud mais point désagréable contre son cou et tourna la tête, réalisant au même instant que quelqu'un se trouvait dans son dos et que deux bras fins et pâles l'enserraient contre un corps chaud derrière lui. 

A sa grande surprise, l'être qui se tenait là n'était autre que le même elfe qu'il avait vu sous la pluie. Le voyant conscient, l'elfe lui avait fait un sourire rassuré.

 « Uuma dela » _[n'aies crainte], sa voix était à peine plus haute qu'un doux murmure, « Esta sal'sinome e'a ranquie en naur __[repose toi dans les bras du feu], lle hoon sal'nae ringwe __[ton cœur est encore froid] » _

Aragorn s'était naturellement relaxé et avait à nouveau posé sa tête sur le sol d'épine, le visage face aux flammes, et la douce voix de l'elfe murmurant encore contre son oreille et le berçant.

« Esta Sinome, nessaea… » 

C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait Legolas Greenleaf…

Et aujourd'hui, en le regardant face au vent, tel une parfaite sentinelle observant impassiblement par delà de grandes distances, Aragorn sentait bien la nature plus vulnérable au fond de l'elfe. Il devait bien sur se garder de considération sur l'âge apparent mais l'on ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir protéger quelqu'un d'apparence frêle… Qu'importe que la personne en question soit près de trois mille ans votre aîné et virtuellement immortelle.

« Je sais que le soleil te manque, mon ami », dit doucement Aragorn en s'arrêtant à cinq mètres en arrière de Legolas et en resserrant ses protections d'avant-bras. Les yeux de Legolas s'écarquillèrent légèrement, comme s'il sortait de pensées profondes.

« Pas tant que ça… », répondit-il d'un ton absent.

Aragorn se figea un moment. Avait il réellement entendu ce qu'il venait d'entendre? L'elfe ne recherchait pas la lumière du soleil?! Legolas se tourna légèrement vers le ranger et Aragorn vit que son regard était un peu égaré, inquiet…

« Il… Il y a… une menace… ». On aurait dit qu'il devait vomir les mots un par un, tant il semblait hésitant à parler.

Aragorn ne le quittait pas de ses yeux clairs, l'enjoignant par son silence à continuer. Legolas ne le regardait pas dans les yeux, il semblait promener son regard aux alentours, en fronçant les sourcils. En y réfléchissant, Aragorn se dit que Legolas n'essayait pas de voir quelque chose, mais plutôt de le ressentir son regard était dirigé légèrement vers le bas, comme les personnes qui sont en profondes réflexions ou qui cherchent à détecter des présences invisibles et hostiles. 

« Quelque chose qui se rapproche de nous… Je le sens… »

A bien y songer, Aragorn trouvait que Legolas avait le regard fiévreux des devins. Allait-il annoncer une prophétie de fin de monde ? 

« C'est dans l'air… », continua Legolas en redressant légèrement sa tête, son regard vide semblant fouiller les moindres recoins de l'invisible tout en ignorant exactement où regarder. « Dans l'eau… », reprit l'elfe, son ton se faisant moins rêveur, plus ferme. « Dans la terre… et… »

Il marqua une pause, se souvenant brièvement de son réveil dans la grotte quelques minutes plus tôt, et de la première vision qu'il avait eu.

« … dans le feu… »

Aragorn fronça les sourcils, il avait à peine entendu le mot murmuré, presque couvert par le bruit du vent. Le regard de Legolas, dirigé vers le bas, semblait désorienté, inquiet… mais également terrifié.

Aragorn fit un pas vers l'elfe. « Dis le moi, Legolas… »

Legolas demeurait silencieux, fixant droit devant lui. Aragorn fit un autre pas. « Legolas, tu ne me fais pas confiance ? »

« Si… », Legolas répondit dans ce qui ressemblait à un murmure désespéré et indigné, une expression semblable dans les yeux qu'il tourna vers Aragorn. « Sur ma vie… », ajouta-t-il, « Mais … », il se détourna, semblant reporter son attention au loin.

Aragorn fit encore un pas vers l'elfe. « Si nous gardons au fond de nous les choses qui nous blessent, elles finiront par nous tuer. ».

Legolas ferma les yeux avec force, comme s'il voulait chasser cette situation, cette conversation, se fermer au monde autour de lui, oublier. Il serra brièvement les poings, puis hurla presque : « Ce n'est qu'un rêve… ! Un cauchemar… ! Rien de grave ! ». Il releva la tête, les yeux fixés sur les nuages sans vraiment les regarder. « Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour de si petites choses… Tu dois rester concentré et protéger le porteur de l'anneau avant tout… », Legolas tourna un sourire amer vers Aragorn, « c'est déjà une tache lourde à porter, mon ami… »

« Dis-moi, ami », Aragorn fit encore un pas vers Legolas, « depuis quand Legolas de Mirkwood a-t-il abandonné la franchise pour les conversations détournées ? ». Son ton était ferme, presque empli de reproche. Legolas se sentit décontenancé un moment, puis la peur, la colère, la tristesse, se mêlèrent en lui ses traits se durcirent. « Je ne peux expliquer ce que je ne COMPRENDS PAS!!! ». Aragorn fit presque un pas en arrière sous la colère soudaine de l'elfe. « C'est de toute manière un rêve qui ne concerne que moi ! »

Passé son appréhension initiale, Aragorn refoula la colère qui avait monté en lui face au comportement de Legolas et l'interrompit : « Ce n'était pas un rêve, Legolas… »

Legolas cligna des yeux, surpris. Aragorn savait-il ce dont il rêvait inlassablement depuis des mois ? Gandalf avait-il pu voir le spectacle auquel il était confronté nuit après nuit ? Après tout, à son réveil, l'ystari avait été proche de lui.

Aragorn respira profondément, essayant d'endormir la colère qui avait faillit jaillir de lui. « Tu étais en transe... ». Il s'interrompit pour observer attentivement les réactions de Legolas.  « Sais-tu que tu dors avec les yeux fermés depuis plusieurs semaines ? ».

Les yeux de Legolas s'écarquillèrent, mais contrairement à ce que Aragorn croyait, la surprise de Legolas n'était pas du à cette nouvelle qui aurait confirmé un mauvais état mental. Legolas se disait qu'il avait fallut bien longtemps à Aragorn, _Estel, pour prévenir son frère elfe de ce symptôme relativement grave. Il n'avait daigné l'avertir que aujourd'hui._

_Tu nous as fait une superbe crise aujourd'hui, Legolas, personne ne pourra se rendormir après ton petit spectacle... Oh, ça me rappelle, tu dors avec les yeux fermés depuis plusieurs semaines. Es-tu sur de pouvoir encore être capable de nous aider dans cette quête ? Ton état ne va-t-il pas devenir un poids pour nous ?_

Legolas serra les poings et les mâchoires à cette pensée, et son regard se fit dur. « Ainsi donc, tu savais... », dit-il en un murmure presque inaudible. Aragorn se frappa mentalement. Il aurait du lui dire plus tôt ! Il aurait du l'avertir dès la première nuit, et ne pas attendre de voir comment les choses (dé)-évolueraient avant de se décider à bouger !

« Legolas, je… », commença-t-il pour s'expliquer, mais l'elfe l'interrompit d'une voix dénuée d'expression. « C'est bon, j'ai compris ! »

Aragorn vit une étincelle de désespoir brûler au fond des yeux de Legolas, de désespoir et d'amertume, avant qu'un masque impassible de recouvre son visage. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour notre quête. Je suis tout aussi capable qu'avant de percevoir un ennemi au loin et de tirer sur un orc ! »

Aragorn se dit que les choses prenaient une tournure qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé. « Ce n'est pas ça, je--»

« Retourne donc rassurer les autres ! », l'interrompit à nouveau l'elfe, « et dit leur que l'elfe peut encore leur être utile ! »

Avant même qu'il pu réfléchir, Aragorn fit un pas vers l'elfe et le gifla à pleine volée. Pour le restant de ses jours, le ranger ne pourrait effacer de sa mémoire l'expression de Legolas à ce moment-là. L'elfe porta lentement la main à sa joue qui commençait à le brûler. Ses yeux clairs étaient grands ouverts par la surprise et Aragorn avait l'impression que des larmes allaient y affleurer. Et sous peu, les yeux de cet elfe si fier se rempliraient de colère.

_'Qu'ai-je fait ?', se dit le ranger. Mais maintenant que c'était fait, il ne pouvait changer le passé. Il continua donc, sans laisser le temps à Legolas de réaliser ce qui s'était passé. « JE NE SUIS PAS THRANDUIL !! », dit-il d'un ton ferme qui ne souffrirait aucune contestation, avant que Legolas pu rétorquer quoi que ce soit._

Et il marqua un point, s'il en jugea à la lueur qui passa fugitivement dans les yeux de l'elfe. Il continua sur sa lancée. « Je ne suis pas ton ennemi ! Je ne suis pas ici pour juger tes actes! Ni déterminer si tu es digne ou non d'être des nôtres !!!». Son ton s'était enflé sous la colère non pas dirigée vers Legolas, mais vers le roi de Mirkwood. Legolas le regardait, abasourdi, la main toujours posée sur le côté de son visage. Des émotions complexes se succédaient dans son regard. Jamais Aragorn ne lui avait parlé avec cette autorité pour la première fois, Legolas vit le visage du Roi des hommes.

Aragorn réalisa qu'il risquait d'effrayer son ami et adoucit sa voix et ses traits. « Je suis ici pour t'aider… Parce que tu es mon ami. ».

Legolas essayait de comprendre les paroles d'Aragorn. Il avait soudainement du mal à penser de manière cohérente. Un ami ? Quelqu'un qui ne le jugerait pas ? Qui ne serait pas constamment dans son dos près à lui tomber dessus à la moindre faute ? Il lui sembla qu'il fut un temps où il eut pu comprendre ce concept, mais dans son état actuel, il ne pouvait plus penser de manière cohérente. Il ferma les yeux, prit d'un léger vertige. Comme il aurait voulu être à des milliers de miles de cette montagne… et à des milliers d'année d'ici… Etre quelqu'un d'autre…

_« Tua amin… »_

Aragorn fronça les sourcils. C'était à peine un murmure, noyé dans les bruits du vent… Mais il pensait avoir correctement lu sur les lèvres de l'elfe. Il se précipita à nouveau vers Legolas, les bras tendus, et le rattrapa à temps alors que les jambes de ce dernier se dérobaient sur lui.

Le visage de Legolas reposait contre sa veste sombre. Aragorn eut peur que l'elfe se soit évanoui dans une nouvelle transe, mais il entendit faiblement les paroles de l'elfe, signifiant qu'il était toujours conscient.

_« Tua amin n'kaima au'… Anim gorga tanya kaimel… »  
[Aide-moi à ne plus jamais dormir… J'ai peur de ce rêve…]_

Aragorn entoura Legolas de ses bras pour essayer de le réconforter, ainsi Gandalf avait deviné juste au sujet du danger potentiel de cette transe. Mais ce que Legolas murmura ensuite le perturba grandement…

_« Amin nowa ta tule ten'amin… »  
[je pense que c'est venu pour moi…]_

[à suivre ;-) ]

*************

_Bah oui, Legolas est un elfe très perturbé… Mais ça n'est pas une « Angst fic » pour rien -) Son rapport avec son père rappelle un peu – pour ceux/celles qui connaissent DBZ, les rapports entre Mirai-Trunks et son père Vegeta. Mais dans la plupart des fics que j'ai lues, Thranduil était un père autoritaire et froid avec Legolas. (fodra bien un jour que je finisse le bouquin pour vérifier par moi-même ^^; )._

_Legolas aurait du parler à Gandalf, comme il le voulait depuis le début. Mais à voir tous ces gens le regarder fixement dans la grotte, il a prit peur et s'est mis sur la défensive, quoi ! Il n'est pas (que) lunatique ! -)_

_Et maintenant, les réponses aux questions -)_

**_Méraude_****_ :__  
__J'aaaaaaaaaaadddddddooooooooorrrrreeeeeeeee ta fic.   
Écrit vite la suite. Pis celle des autres tant qu'à être parti._**

_;p   
C vrai que je met du temps à sortir les autres p Même si la motivation est toujours la même, je préfère sortir un chapitre bien construit, que me hâter et livrer un bout d'histoire, puis avoir des envies de me pendre en réalisant que j'ai loupé plein de trucs où que j'étais stone (car manque d'ail) en écrivant un chapitre p (et que tout le monde a fuis, reniant mon nom et me maudissant jusqu'à la 4ème génération p ).   
Mais merci en tout cas pour tes encouragements, coupineeeeuh :))))))))_

_~~~_

**_Aurialie_****_ :__  
mais ça introduit sur quelque chose de gros (et ça cé hot)   
No comment p_**

_vite continue ta fic (j'en suis rendue accros!!!!)  
Yessssssss !!!!!!! *fière de moi* ^________^_

_~~~_

**_Eowyn_****_ :__  
Cette fanfiction est tout simplement excellente!!!   
Tout comme toutes les fanfics que vous écrivez Roselyne!! _**

_*rougit comme une tomate sur le point d'éclater* ####^__^####  
Maciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii :)))))))))))))_

_ Vous possédez une très bonne qualité d'écriture et cette histoire est passionnante!!   
*rougit et s'entortille une mèche de cheveux* gniiiiiiiiiii pppppp maciiiiiii :))))))_

_ J'attends avec impatience la suite de plusieurs de vos fanfics (notament Only one light)   
^^ Elle est en court. De nouveau, je veux pas la donner tant que je suis pas contente du résultat (vi, je suis maniaque p ). Mais OOL 3 déstabilisera pas mal de gens __à__ je me demande si je sortirais pas OOL3 et OOL4 en même temps (pour éviter, comme cité plus haut, que tout le monde se barre en hurlant p )._

_ mais on a toujours besoin de temps pour écrire. Alors que vas t-il arriver à mon pitit Legolas   
que j'aime...suspense!!  
Ahaaa ! Ici, ce n'est que le début de ses emm…… aventures ^^;  
p_

_~~~_

**_Nadia :__  
C'était super'ai.hâte de voir ce qu'il va se passer pour mon petit legolas;)  
Contente de voir que tu n'as pas pété les plombs (cf review du chapitre 3) et que Communauté 4 est sortit à temps :-)_**

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Voilaaaa__, C tout pour cette fois-ci :)  
Je suis déjà en train de bosser sérieux sur le chapitre 5, et ça va être encore bien…. Bizarre p_

_A pluche tout le monde :)_

« Lissenen ar' maska'lalaith tenna' lye omentuva »  
(que les eaux vous soient douces et les rires légers, jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre -) )


	6. C'étaient des Tours

**_Disclaimer_****_: _**_Aucun des persos de Tolkien n'est à moi :,(... *reniflement tristounet*, mais je les emprunte joyeusement pour cette nouvelle fic ^___^_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**LA COMMUNAUTÉ DES ELFES  
_Chapitre six – C'étaient des Tours…_**

Le soleil commençait à se coucher derrière les nuages, et le froid mordant commençait à se rappeler au bon souvenir des membres de la Communauté. Ils étaient en train de rassembler leurs paquets de voyage, la nuit serait encore longue… A la lassitude et au froid, s'ajoutait la fatigue nerveuse et physique… Car peu avait pu s'endormir après ce qui était arrivé à Legolas. Frodon, lui n'avait pas pu dormir du tout. Il avait repassé en tête toutes les explications possibles concernant l'elfe, l'évidence était que même pour des gens habitués à cette race tels Aragorn et Gandalf, la transe de Legolas demeurait un mystère, et l'elfe lui-même semblait ériger une muraille autour de lui en ce qui concernait son rêve. 

Pour peu qu'il s'en souvenait, Frodon n'avait jamais vu Legolas parler plus de cinq ou six mots d'affilée. Ces tentatives de communications devaient l'épuiser grandement, car il demeurait plongé dans un mutisme pendant les heures qui suivaient. Le seul qui arrivait à le faire sortir de ce silence était Gimli car le nain ne perdait pas une seule occasion pour raviver les vieilles querelles entre leurs deux races. Mais Frodon avait bien décelé une note amusée dans leurs joutes. Si le destin leur laissait le temps, peut-être ces deux-là pourraient devenir amis.

Frodon secoua la tête. Il essayait de projeter un comportement hobbit à deux êtres de race et mœurs complètement différent de la sienne. Peut-être qu'au contraire, jamais ces deux-là n'iraient outre leurs affrontements raciaux.

Mais là n'était pas le problème. Si l'elfe s'était encore querellé avec le nain, les choses auraient pu sembler normales. Mais à l'heure actuelle, la seule personne avec qui Legolas échangea quelques mots brefs était Aragorn. On aurait dit qu'il cherchait aussi à communiquer avec Gandalf, mais ne pouvait s'y résoudre. 

A la comté, la seule personne non-hobbit en qui Frodon avait une confiance aveugle était Gandalf. Par la suite, il avait appris à faire confiance puis apprécier Aragorn, et ensuite les elfes, mais dans une moindre mesure car il n'avait jamais eu le même type de rapport qu'avec Aragorn. Il savait que le ranger risquerait sa vie pour lui – ou peut-être plutôt pour le porteur de l'anneau – et au fil du temps, il était devenu dépendant de la présence du ranger, qui le rassurait presqu'au même titre que Gandalf.

Et ici, il se sentait un peu exclu, mis à l'écart, par le duo que formaient l'elfe et le dunedain. Frodon savait que ces deux là se connaissaient depuis de longues années, et qu'il était que des liens d'amitié existent entre eux bien avant que lui-même ne rencontre Aragorn… Et pourtant, il se sentait stupidement jaloux jaloux du fait que l'attention d'Aragorn soit tournée complètement ou presque vers son ami sylvain. Legolas était-il réellement malade, ou feignait-il tout cela pour attirer l'attention de touts et en particulier du ranger sur lui alors que tous les regards convergeaient vers l'anneau ?

Puis Frodon se souvint de l'apparence de cadavre que Legolas avait eu plus tôt dans la journée, quand ni Aragorn ni Gandalf ne parvenaient à le réveiller. D'instinct Frodon avait perçut la mort planer autour de l'elfe. Nul  ne pourrait simuler un tel état…

« Vous allez bien monsieur Frodon ? »

Sam avait posé une main sur son épaule, l'air inquiet. Il avait perçut qu'un tourment hantait son ami, et comme toujours, garde du corps attitré, ils veillait sur Frodon comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Frodon lui sourit faiblement : Sam était probablement l'une des rares personnes qui le considérait comme Frodon Baggins , et non comme « le porteur de l'anneau », et Frodon lui en était reconnaissant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Sam… C'est juste la fatigue… Un bon repos et un copieux repas et plus rien n'y paraîtra ». Il avait essayé de plaisanter, d'alléger les inquiétudes de Sam, mais c'était sans conviction. Ils avaient déjà tous terriblement souffert de ce voyage, et Frodon avait la ferme certitude que le pire était à venir.

Son regard croisa brièvement celui de Legolas avant que l'elfe ne détourne rapidement les yeux, feignant de terminer l'empaquetage léger de son nécessaire de voyage. Frodon eu la conviction que l'elfe ne souhaitait laisser aucune chance à quiconque de pouvoir lire en lui.

Avait-il réellement eu une vision de l'avenir ou du présent éloigné ?

_'Le porteur de l'anneau ne m'aime pas beaucoup'_, pensa amèrement Legolas, ayant croisé brièvement le regard sombre du jeune hobbit. _'Il pense sans doute que je ne suis qu'un fardeau à leur quête… Aragorn se trompe, ils sont là pour me juger… Comme mon père et mon frère avant eux… '_. Il fit mine de se concentrer sur les lanières de son paquetage, tout en continuant à ruminer. _'Aux yeux de la Communauté, je suis probablement un piètre représentant de la race des Premiers Nés, terrassé par une simple rêve… !'. Il frissonna à l'évocation de la menace planant dans son rêve et à cet étrange endroit qu'il n'avait jamais vu de son vivant, il en était certain._

Il secoua la tête, écartant une mèche de cheveux clairs de son visage aux traits tirés. Pas la peine de songer à cela maintenant ! Il devait se concentrer sur la mission, et être les yeux et les oreilles de son groupe. A défaut de pouvoir les laisser dormir en paix la nuit, il pouvait toujours user de ses talents d'éclaireur pour essayer de se racheter un peu.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le regard perçant de Gandalf dans son dos. Le magicien avait deviné une partie de son malaise… mais une partie seulement ! Mais pour le moment, Legolas n'était plus très sur s'il voulait en parler à quelqu'un. Déjà le fait que tout le monde sache qu'il faisait un cauchemar assez puissant pour le lancer en transe était supérieur à ce que sa fierté pouvait encaisser, mais que tout le monde le traite comme s'il était un oiseau tombé du nid était à la limite du supportable !

Il fit mine d'ignorer superbement Gandalf et fut le premier à sortir sous la lueur de la lune.

Il leva les yeux vers la voûte parsemée d'étoiles. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs 'jours', ils voyageraient de nuit claire sans que neige ou fine pluie n'entravent leurs mouvements. Non que Legolas sentit le froid, sa nature elfique le rendait plus résistant à ce genre de menue contrainte, mais l'absence de chaleur et de lumière, curieusement, le rassurait… éloignait les souvenirs vifs de ses rêves.

Et la nuit ne le gênait absolument pas pas avec les étoiles pour le guider et le conseiller. Un instant il en oublia presque le feu qui consumait la villes aux grandes tours. Il marqua une pause, son pas faisant à peine crisser la neige alors que les autres commençaient à sortir de leur abri.

Il s'était trompé. Dans son rêve, il avait comparé les constructions humaines à de grands arbres… Mais s'il fouillait plus profondément sa mémoire, il se rendait compte que ce n'était point des arbres… Sa vue dans le rêve avait été trompée.

« Des tours… C'étaient des tours… », murmura-t-il, sans se rendre compte qu'il avait été entendu par Aragorn.

Le ranger fronça les sourcils à ce mot. De toutes les terres du milieu, certaines tours étaient plus célèbres que d'autres… Mais pour effrayer autant un elfe, si jamais les tours avaient fait partie de son rêve, comme Aragorn semblait le penser, alors il ne pouvait s'agir que de deux tours… Deux tours symboles désormais du mal sur ces contrées… Mais pourquoi l'elfe rêverait-il des deux tours ?

Toutes les possibilités passaient rapidement dans son esprit. La plupart en revenaient à l'anneau. Legolas pouvait-il être victime de l'anneau ? Non, les symptômes étaient différents que chez Boromir par exemple…

Mais Boromir était un humain et Legolas un elfe, c'était un fait dont il devait tenir compte…

_'Legolas, explique toi. Qu'est ce qui te fait si peur ?'_

Il gardait les yeux fixés sur l'elfe, espérant que celui-ci devine sa question muette et se confie à lui… Mais Legolas demeura impassible, perdu dans ses propres pensées. Le vent s'était remis à souffler autour d'eux en petits tourbillons.

Et c'est ainsi que silencieusement, la Communauté entama une nouvelle nuit de marche… Et loin devant eux, des nuages semblaient commencer à s'amasser à nouveau.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_JE SUIS DE RETOUR :D  
Je sais que je suis restée longtemps sans donner de nouvelles, mais école, films, etc…. Ca bouffe du temps ^^;  
(+ préparation des costumes et stands pour le Japan Expo )  )_

_Ce chapitre était un peu court, et pas aussi bizarre que annoncé dans le chapitre précédent…  mais….  *roulement de tambour*  le chapitre 7 est presque fini ^___^  
Vous aurez donc à une ou deux journées d'intervalle près, deux chapitres pour le prix d'un, et attention, le prochain va en révéler plus sur le rêve de notre elfe favori -)_


	7. La vague de Feu

**_Disclaimer_**_Aucun__ des persos de Tolkien n'est à moi ,(... reniflement tristounet, mais je les emprunte joyeusement pour cette nouvelle fic_

_-_

_-_

_

* * *

_

**LA COMMUNAUTÉ DES ELFES  
_Chapitre sept – La vague de feu_**

**_

* * *

_**

_-_

_-_

Legolas montait toujours la garde, appuyé contre la paroi de la grotte. Il faisait plus froid à l'entrée, mais son aversion naturelle pour les endroits fermés et sous la roche le poussait à préférer cet endroit exposé. Et puis d'où il se trouvait, il pouvait distinguer plus facilement les rayons du soleil, si rares en cet endroit. Depuis plusieurs jours, le temps avait parut se charger et devenir menaçant. Ces quelques lueurs, si elles ne réchauffaient pas vraiment, allégeaient les esprits. Il respira profondément, les yeux fixés vers cette lueur dorée qui perçait péniblement les nuages lourds, rendant à cette fin d'après-midi une allure un peu onirique.

Il n'avait plus dormi depuis quatre jours. Craignant ce que le rêve pourrait lui montrer. Oh, ce n'était pas qu'un elfe avait besoin de sommeil! Un elfe pouvait même se reposer - si tant soit-il que les humains appellent ça se reposer" - en marchant les yeux ouverts, tant que leur esprit pouvait trouver un peu de repos. Or la crainte de ce que son rêve signifiait mettait trop de pression à Legolas pour qu'il puisse se relaxer un instant, et il commençait à sentir les effets de la fatigue.

Il songea aux hobbits. Si les humains, les nains et les elfes étaient habitués au combat, les hobbits étaient des créatures pacifiques qui n'auraient jamais du être mêlés à cette guerre. Et même si les autres étaient plus taillés pour les combats, Legolas pensant que chacun devait faire face à ses propres démons pour le moment.

Il reporta à nouveau son attention sur le soleil qui descendait lentement. Il voulait profiter au maximum de cette lueur, craignant ne plus la voir pendant longtemps s'ils continuaient dans la montagne. Il y avait une force à l'oeuvre derrière ce climat changeant. Ses nerfs mis à rude épreuve sentaient ces ondes non naturelles flotter dans l'air. Il le sentait dans le vent, dans l'eau, dans la terre sous lui.

Les rayons du soleil le frappaient droit dans les yeux. Ils lui cuisaient. Il passait sa main devant ses yeux sans y réfléchir et sentit une légère douleur... très diffuse. Ses yeux étaient irrités et secs, du au manque de sommeil, et à cette soudaine luminosité après ces jours à avancer dans l'obscurité de la nuit ou sous le couvert de lourds nuages. Essayant de ressentir la maigre chaleur se diffusant de ces rayons, Legolas tentait de relâcher un peu son corps aux rayons réparateurs du soleil. Pendant un moment, il sembla presque en paix avec lui-même. Il ferma les yeux un instant.

Juste un instant.

Ce fut une erreur.

_-_

_-_

Il était à nouveau sur le terrain de jeu. Les enfants y jouaient avec une liberté totale, certains que leurs parents les protégeraient pour toujours contre les méchants de ce monde. L'air était empli de leurs rires. L'herbe était d'un vert tendre, et le soleil n'était pas aveuglant mais chaud et bienfaisant.

Il savait que ça allait venir. Comme un implacable coup de marteau...

Il se tourna sur sa droite et vit la petite fille aux cheveux rouge qui regardait le ciel. Il devait agir maintenant. Legolas s'élança vers elle, mais une fois de plus, il trouva que ses mouvements étaient horriblement lourds et lents. Et elle venait se lever sa main vers le ciel.

Legolas avait réussit à se rapprocher à deux mètres d'elle quand sa main fut totalement tendue vers le ciel. Il observa cette main avec horreur, tant ce qu'elle montrait était horrible. Mais il fit attention aux regard de la petite fille: l'horreur et une tristesse immense y figuraient.

Mais la main était tendue. Et soudain tout autour d'eux devint lumineux. Le ciel passa du bleu clair au blanc aveuglant. Legolas se retourna et vit que enfants et parents s'étaient recroquevillés sur eux-mêmes pour se protéger. Au loin, Legolas vit la vague de feu rouler depuis l'horizon et se rapprocher avec une vitesse effroyable. Il se sentit gagné par une terreur sans nom, et leva les bras vers son visage pour se protéger.

Dans cette lumière infernale, plus brûlante que mille soleils, l'elfe vit les enfants prendre feu comme du bois sec. Legolas lui-même s'enflamma, essayant de hurler en voyant apparaître sous la chair consumée des enfants leurs os blancs et nus. La lumière était insoutenable, une lumière qui n'aurait jamais du exister, éclairant impitoyablement l'agonie des enfants qui se tordaient comme des vers sur le sol convulsé par la chaleur.

Legolas pensa que les flammes lui feraient perdre conscience, mais il semblait que son esprit demeurait intact et il assista impuissant à ce qui suivit. La vague de feu traversa l'horizon comme un mur presque solide. Des vents d'une violence immense la précédèrent. Les enfants, transformés en statues de charbon, explosèrent en feuilles de cendres noires, emportées par le tourbillon de haine.

Legolas entendit son propre hurlement horrifié monter des profondeurs de sa poitrine, rager dans sa gorge, passer ses lèvres, et être étouffé par le grondement de tonnerre de la vague de feu qui atteignit l'aire de jeu, l'englobant tel l'enfer qui s'ouvrirait béant pour accueillir son âme.

_-_

_-_

Legolas sursauta en se réveillant, les yeux grands ouverts fixant l'horizon. Le soleil venait de se coucher et les quelques parcelles de ciel encore visible se teintaient de pourpre et de violet. Legolas estima que moins d'une demi-heure s'était écoulée. Il haletait avec difficulté. Puis brusquement, les horreurs de son rêve revenant dans sa mémoire, il s'enfuit rapidement le poing dans sa bouche pour étouffer le cri qui montait depuis les profondeurs de lui-même. Nul besoin d'alerter à nouveau ses amis. Il détestait au plus haut point être le centre d'attention. Seul un gémissement d'effroi peut-être audible, et attira l'attention d'Aragorn, qui se redressa.

Il vit l'elfe assis et recroquevillé sur lui-même, serrant son point dans sa bouche et se balançant légèrement, comme en proie à une horreur trop grande à assimiler.

En un instant il fut aux côtés de Legolas. Ce dernier sentit la présence du ranger et redressa rapidement la tête. "Tout va bien, Aragorn. Il n'y a aucun problème". Il avait dit cette phrase par pur réflexe défensif, mais Aragorn vit que les yeux de l'elfe étaient emplis de larmes et que ses cheveux étaient dégoulinant de sueur. Il fronça les sourcils et posa sa main sur le front de l'elfe.

Il était brûlant.

Comme la dernière fois qu'il avait eu sa transe. Si froid pendant le sommeil et brûlant comme le feu quand il se réveillait. Ca ne pouvait continuer ainsi, ça finirait par le tuer, tout elfe résistant qu'il fut. Aragorn décida de profiter de l'état encore désorienté dans lequel Legolas était après ce rêve. Il ne disposerait que de quelques secondes, mais il allait agir sans tarder ; ceci ne pouvait durer plus longtemps. Il passa ses bras autour des épaules frêles de l'elfe et l'écrasa presque contre son torse; ses bras formant un étau que l'elfe aurait du mal à briser s'il voulait s'échapper.

« Rama, Legolas. Le saa en-mi maur! Terhat angwenda-tya ar lerya-le, sí ! Si var le fira ! Legolas ! »  
_crie__, Legolas. Tu es encore dans le rêve ! Brise tes chaînes et libère toi, maintenant ! Maintenant ou tu disparaîtras ! Legolas ! _

Il appuya la fin de sa phrase en serrant encore plus fort l'elfe contre lui. Veillant juste à ne pas le blesser. Mais il fallait qu'il se montre brutal, s'il voulait provoquer une réaction chez Legolas. La violence était la seule chose qu'il connaissait en temps de crise.

« Ványë lembauva ! amin saa tye mellon ! Sí le lerta Rama, Laegolassië ! Terhat tanya maur… SÍ !»  
_Je ne te laisserai pas derrière ! Je suis ton ami ! Maintenant tu peux crier Legolas ! Brise ce rêve… MAINTENANT !_

Il avait terminé sa phrase en passant une main derrière la tête de Legolas et en appuyant son visage contre sa tunique de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse plus voir le soleil. Legolas était resté sans réaction pendant quelques secondes, trop secoué pour réagir à ce qui se passait. Puis, il réalisa… Pour la première fois depuis qu'il se souvienne, il était en sécurité, sous la protection de quelqu'un. Et il avait peut-être sa porte de sortie de ce rêve maudit.

Il se cramponna à Aragorn de toutes ses forces, comme quelqu'un qui va se noyer se rattrape à tout objet flottant, fermant les yeux avec force, et hurla pour couvrir le bruit des flammes qui revenaient à son souvenir, aussi vif que s'il était encore en train de rêver.

« HÍNÍ USTAA ! »  
_Les enfants, ils brûlent !_

Aragorn sentit un grand froid l'envahir… Ou plutôt, il eut l'impression que toute chaleur quittait son corps par ses pieds. Car ce que Legolas venait de dire ne correspondait à aucuns des événements qu'il avait essayer de deviner à propos de cette transe.

Il était renvoyé à la case départ et sentait les prémices d'un mal de tête l'envahir.

_Alors, récapitulons…Les enfants brûlent. Quels enfants ? Parle- t-il des hobbits ? Il sait pourtant que ce sont loin d'être des enfants, même s'ils en ont l'air. Frodon est plus vieux que Boromir, même si les apparences peuvent vraiment tromper à ce sujet… Mais Legolas n'est pas dans son état normal. Si je considère qu'il est possible qu'il délire, alors les enfants peuvent bien être les hobbits._

_Passons outre cette histoire d'enfant pour le moment. Il parle de brûler… Ca expliquerait pourquoi il était paniqué à son réveil près des flammes. Mais quel feu ? A part le feu de l'œil Sauron, je ne vois rien d'autre qui pourrait l'effrayer. _

_Si je me souviens bien, il m'a dit plus tôt que cette chose – quoi que cela puisse être – était venu pour lui. _

_Alors, quelque chose qui brûlerait tout sur son passage et tuerait les hobbits en essayant de l'atteindre ?_

Plus aucune parole ne venait de Legolas, qui se cramponnait toujours à Aragorn en pleurant silencieusement. Aragorn le sentait trembler dans ses bras. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard de Frodon fixé droit sur l'elfe. Un regard qui en disait long, mais avant que Aragorn ne pu déchiffrer sa signification, Frodon réalisa qu'il était observé et détourna son regard de Legolas vers le ranger, avec une expression à la fois étonné et inquiet. Aragorn n'aimait pas trop la manière dont Frodon avait regardé Legolas. Sans être d'une manière franchement hostile, cela n'était guère très amical non plus.

En tournant le regard, il remarqua également que Boromir ne dormait pas. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait été réveillé par le cri de Legolas. Non, on aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis un moment, restant là à ruminer des pensées qui ne devaient pas être joyeuses si Aragorn en croyait le regard sombre que le fils du Gondor jetait à Legolas ; il s'attarda un instant sur le ranger avant de se détourner vers Gandalf qui s'était levé et s'approchait du duo formé par Aragorn et Legolas. Le vieux magicien posa sur Aragorn un regard qui était à la fois doux, triste, et dur. Aragorn desserra un peu son étreinte et Legolas parut se recroqueviller sur lui-même.

_-_

_-_

Frodon s'était rapproché de l'entrée de la grotte. D'où il était, il pouvait voir Aragorn, Legolas et Gandalf , assis par terre en tailleur, et apparemment en grande conversation. Ou plutôt, c'était Legolas qui menait la conversation, les deux autres se contentant d'écouter. La mine soucieuse et l'œil perçant de Gandalf signifiaient qu'il écoutait chacune des paroles de l'elfe, et qu'il soupçonnait déjà l'arrivée d'une catastrophe. Aragorn lui aussi regardait Legolas. Ses yeux étaient sérieux, plus de traces d'excès de compassion ou de gentillesse. Il voulait protéger Legolas, c'était un fait, mais il voulait également percer ce mystère et devait demeurer ferme. 

Legolas, face à eux, était méconnaissable. Les traits tirés, la peau pâle, et les yeux rougis, luttant difficilement contre le sommeil, ou contre une solide migraine. Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même et regardait devant lui sans voir. Il avait l'air au bord de l'épuisement total, ce qui était étonnant chez un elfe supposé ne jamais réellement avoir besoin de dormir. Frodon se concentra pour écouter ses paroles, mais sursauta en sentant une présence derrière lui. Et il sursauta une fois de plus en se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait de Boromir.

Depuis le conseil d'Elrond, Frodon n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé être à proximité de cet homme. Il voulait l'anneau. C'était une chose claire ! Frodon se demandait souvent ce qui avait prit à Gandalf et Elrond d'accepter que cet homme se joigne à eux. Mais pour l'heure, il semblait que Boromir n'aie aucune pensée concernant l'anneau. Il ne fixait que Legolas, et son regard était à la fois inquiet, soupçonneux et sombre.

« Alors, petit homme », commença-t-il d'une voix basse et étrangement douce, « ont-ils percé les secrets de l'elfe ? »

Soudain, Frodon su que Boromir n'aimait pas Legolas. Et ce n'était pas une légère animosité stupide comme ce que lui-même ressentait. Non, Boromir craignait quelque chose de la part de Legolas. Quoi, se demanda Frodon. Qu'est-ce que l'elfe pouvait bien faire qui porte atteinte au fils du Gondor ?

Qu'il sente que Boromir en aie après l'anneau et le révèle à tous ? Tout le monde avait clairement comprit où était l'intérêt de Boromir depuis le moment même où il avait essayé de prendre l'anneau au Conseil d'Elrond. Frodon ne voyait pas vraiment ce que Boromir pouvait craindre d'autre de la part de l'elfe, mais dans son regard, quoi que ce fut, il était évident que c'était lié d'une manière ou d'une autre à l'anneau.

Legolas serait-il lui aussi sous l'influence de l'anneau ?

Frodon porta instinctivement la main à sa poitrine et ses doigts effleurèrent au travers de sa chemise, l'anneau qui pendant à une chaîne. Soudain il eut la vision de tout le monde autour de lui s'entre déchirant pour la possession de l'anneau, et il vit le vainqueur, couvert de sang et les yeux déments, s'approcher de lui pour réclamer son du.

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, décidé à fuir le plus loin possible. Puis, il se souvint, Legolas était en train de parler à Gandalf et Aragorn. S'il était tombé sous l'influence de l'anneau, les deux autres sauraient quoi faire de lui. Frodon se sentit rassuré… un peu… il décida de prêter oreille à ce qui se disait dans le petit conseil là-bas… tout en surveillant Boromir du coin de l'œil.

L'humain et le hobbit, pour une fois d'accord sur quelque chose, firent le silence le plus total et arrêtèrent presque de respirer pour arriver à écouter ce que l'elfe racontait.

« C'est comme un soleil gigantesque… », Legolas parlait avec peine ; se souvenir du rêve était apparemment très épuisant nerveusement, « … sa lumière me traverse et me brûle les yeux… Mais j'arrive encore à voir… ». Legolas ferma les yeux avec force et secoua la tête comme pour en chasser le souvenir. « Bon sang, c'est le même rêve chaque nuit, qu'est-ce que- ». Gandalf posa une main sur l'épaule de l'elfe. « Continue, Legolas, tu dois tout nous dire. »

Legolas prit une profonde inspiration et pendant un moment, Frodon crut qu'il n'allait jamais poursuivre. Mais l'elfe finit par se relever et fixa droit devant lui du regard vide des aveugles alors qu'il revivait la situation. « Le feu avance détruit tout sur son passage… comme s'il était vivant… »

A cette phrase, il sembla à Frodon que Gandalf tiquait ; comme si ce que Legolas venait de dire ravivait certains souvenirs qu'il aurait préférés oublier.

« Les enfants ont l'air de morceaux de bois brûlés… noirs… ils ne bougent plus… », il ne retenait plus ses larmes maintenant, fixant toujours droit devant lui, « la vague de feu englobe les tours et les fait exploser… ».

Dans les yeux de l'elfe, on pouvait y lire toute l'horreur de laquelle il était témoin, « puis la vague atteint les enfants et les pulvérise… ». Legolas eut une respiration saccadée, il était à deux doigts de perdre le contrôle de lui-même. « Il n'y a plus que le feu… ». Il rassembla ses bras autour de lui, et se recroquevilla exposition fœtale, imitant sans le vouloir les enfants qui avaient cherché à se protéger du feu maudit. Aragorn entendit l'elfe émettre un long gémissement qui se mua en un sanglot. Aragorn posa juste le plat de sa main sur le dos de Legolas, se demandant s'il devait le laisser pleurer ou éviter que la tristesse le consume.

Mais de toute façon, le rêve de Legolas l'avait surprit. Dans ses plus folles idées, il n'avait jamais imaginé ce dont Legolas venait de parler. Une cité faite uniquement de tours qui reflétaient le ciel et le soleil? Un soleil qui déversait une vague de feu et détruisait tout sur son passage ?

Il se repassa mentalement la géographie des Terres du Milieu. Si l'on considérait que la vague de feu était de la lave… alors, le « soleil » que Legolas avait vu était l'œil de Sauron.

Et la Cité remplie de tours…

Aragorn leva les yeux vers la grotte et aperçut à ce moment-là Frodon et Boromir qui les espionnaient. Son regard croisa celui de Boromir et il trouva une explication. Minath Tirith et ses tours d'argents…

Legolas avait peut-être vu l'attaque prochaine de Sauron et la destruction imminente de la cité du Gondor. Involontairement ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, signification que Boromir comprit de travers.

_'Si Legolas a vu l'avenir de Minath Tirith…'_, se disait Aragorn, fixant désormais droit devant lui sans réellement regarder, _'suis-je censé avertir Boromir ? Que pourra-t-il faire depuis ici ? On ne pourrait prévenir personne et sa Cité est trop loin pour qu'il puisse intervenir en quoique ce soit. Et renvoyer quelqu'un à Rivendell prévenir Elrond d'envoyer un message à Minath Tirith prendrait plus de deux mois. Il serait sûrement trop tard à ce moment-là.'_

Aragorn débattait du bien fondé ou non de cacher la triste vérité à Boromir, sans se rappeler que ce n'était que des suppositions et non la pure vérité, qu'il avait dégagé de la vision de Legolas.

Mais Boromir, lui, crut au regard d'Aragorn, que Legolas avait dit quelque chose le concernant directement. Probablement quelque chose en rapport avec l'anneau. Maudit elfe ! Il aurait du s'occuper de lui avant qu'il ne parle à Aragorn et à Gandalf. Maintenant c'était trop tard…

Puis Boromir marqua une pause, réalisant le tour de ses pensées. Tuer Legolas ? Non, l'éloigner aurait suffit, nul besoin de verser le sang… Et puis maintenant, le savoir avait été transmit à Aragorn et Gandalf, alors que Legolas soit vivant ou mort ne changerait plus rien. Mais pourquoi cela lui était il venu si naturellement, cette vision de Legolas baignant dans son sang et la gorge ouverte, les yeux vitreux fixant le vide au-dessus de lui. Gandalf avait-il raison ? L'anneau pouvait-il influencer les gens sans même qu'un contact soit nécessaire ?

Il jeta un bref regard à Frodon, ou plutôt à l'endroit sous sa chemise où était caché l'anneau. Mais Frodon perçut ce regard et l'interpréta mal, se recroquevillant automatiquement et jetant un regard haineux à Boromir. Ce regard parut blesser Boromir qui eut l'air de sortir de longues et profondes pensées. Il cligna des yeux rapidement, fixant Frodon, puis ensuite Legolas, et se passant une main sur le visage, les traits tirés, avant de commencer une retraite vers le fond de la grotte.

Quant à Gandalf, il fixait sur Legolas un regard de pitié, tandis que de sombres pensées ruminaient en lui ; il y avait bien un ennemi auquel personne de la communauté ne connaissait, hormis lui-même, et peut-être Legolas de manière instinctive. Un ennemi qui correspondait bien à la description faite par Legolas… Et qui se trouvait juste sous eux… Sous des tonnes et des tonnes de pierres.

C'était peut-être pour cela que Legolas avait ces visions. Visions qui devenaient plus précises au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'en approchaient.

Puis un détail le fit se détourner un instant de cette « solution ». Il repassa rapidement la dont le rêve de Legolas état construit. Il sembla à Gandalf qu'il aurait du se souvenir de quelque chose à ce propos. Il fronça les sourcils en se massant la tempe droite du bout des doigts, et en maudissant cette mémoire qui vous jouait des tours avec l'âge avançant.

-

-

**à suivre**

_-_

_-_

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° _

_-_

_-_

_**JE L'AVAIS PROMIS:D**  
Je vous ai fait attendre longtemps entre le chapitre 5 et le 6… et seulement 24 heures entre le 6 et le 7 ;)_

_Je sais que le précédent était assez court, mais tu as raison, Nadia , il fallait le mettre pour amorcer la tension entre Frodon et Legolas et mieux cerner les interactions entre certains des antagonistes (y avait encore quelques prises de têtes dans ce chapitres… Mais bon… Bientôt, le rythme va s'accélérer ;) ). _

_Certain(e)s de vous ont peut-être deviné à quel ennemi Gandalf pensait à l'instant… celui sous le roc… Bah c'est pas grave, ça sera rappelé à vos mémoires dans les prochains chapitres ;-)_

_Merci en tout cas pour celles qui m'ont écrit si vite rougis comme une timate (non C pas les boucles de la princesse leyla ; )  
à merci à Alana,Erika, Nadia, et Gwendolen ;)  
Erika, marrant le coup des deux tours du WTC… pour une fois que j'avais essayé de faire dans le sérieux sans arrières pensées… ;-) Mais bien trouvé -)  
Gwendolen, alors heureuse qu'il ne se soit pas écoulé 12 lunes entre les deux chapitres ? ;-)_

_Bon, ben voilà… Une petite pause pour le moment, histoire de voir comment répartir les rêves pour pas tout dire tout de suite, mais pas trop traîner en longueur non plus ;-)  
A bientôt et passez une bonne nuit :) (il est 00 :56 ici, moi vais aller dormir ; )  
Rrrrr……zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…………… -)_


	8. Réflexions et échos

**_Disclaimer_**_Aucun des persos de Tolkien n'est à moi ,(... reniflement tristounet, mais je les emprunte joyeusement pour cette nouvelle fic_

_-_

_-_

**

* * *

LA COMMUNAUTÉ DES ELFES  
_Chapitre huit – réflexions et échos_**

**_

* * *

_**-

-

Ils avançaient tous en file indienne. La température avait fortement décru ces derniers jours, et la lune, ronde au dessus d'eux, leur donnait une lueur bleue et aussi froide que le vent. Aussi froide que leurs cœurs, également ; car chacun avançait silencieusement, perdus dans leurs pensées propres. Même les hobbits, qu'habituellement il était impossible de faire taire, demeuraient enfoncé dans leur mutisme.

Legolas marchait un peu à l'avant, écoutant et essayant de distinguer les dangers qui pourraient les attendre après ce tournant ou après cette montée. Il ne s'était pas rendormi depuis sa discussion avec Gandalf et Aragorn, mais curieusement, au lieu de se sentir soulagé de s'être confiés à eux, il se sentait encore plus abattu. Pas tant du fait d'avoir du montrer son côté faible à ses deux amis, que du fait qu'aucun des deux n'avaient pu le rassurer ou trouver une solution à ce phénomène. Gandalf avait eu un regard bizarre, comme s'il avait reconnu quelque chose, mais il n'avait proféré mot. Cela ennuyait particulièrement Legolas. Il aurait voulu savoir, être soulagé de son rêve, ne pas rester sur sa faim. Il aurait pu poser la question à Gandalf à ce moment-là, mais il était dans un tel état second, qu'il avait l'impression de regarder au travers d'un brouillard et de se mouvoir comme dans un rêve. Il n'avait eu ni la force, ni la volonté pour parler à Gandalf. Tout ce qu'il avait voulu, c'était oublier, partir, ne plus se souvenir, et laisser à d'autres le soin de s'occuper des flammes.

_Depuis quand es-tu devenu un tel lâche ?_

Il fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas quand cette voix intérieure se mêlait à ses pensées, il n'en sortait jamais rien de bon. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément l'air glacé. En levant les yeux vers les étoiles et leur froide pureté, il se sentit mieux.

Mais quelques secondes après, le tourment interne le repris, tel une nausée, et il ferma les yeux avec force, secouant légèrement la tête pour chasser ces pensées. Mais il savait que c'était impossible. Une fois que la petite voix s'était fait entendre, c'était comme un écho, faible, lent et paresseux. Un simple murmure. Mais l'écho prendrait bientôt de la vitesse, s'amplifierait, et deviendrait un ricochet qui rebondirait sur les parois de son esprit ; le torturant jusqu'à devenir insupportable.

-

-

Gandalf, une vingtaine de mètres derrière Legolas, observait l'elfe de temps à autre. Il remarqua son léger tressaillement d'épaules et la crispation de ses poings, et ses pensées revinrent au rêve du fils de Thranduil. A la vague de feu qui détruisait une ville faite de tours et qui brûlait des enfants. Un ennemi qui en voudrait particulièrement aux elfes et donc à Legolas… Il était quasi certain de connaître un ennemi capable de faire cela, en dehors de Sauron. Et il était très possible que le rêve de Legolas ne se soit accéléré que parce qu'ils s'approchaient de plus en plus de cet ennemi. Il n'avait pas voulu partager ses pensées avec l'elfe, de peur que celui-ci ne rentre dans une crise panique et ne perde contrôle. Quand ils seraient loin d'ici, il lui révélerait près de quel danger ils étaient passés.

Mais les détails du rêve de Legolas le troublaient. Au niveau symbolique, les éléments du rêve correspondaient à l'ennemi auquel il pensait. Un ennemi qui se ferait en effet une joie de torturer l'elfe dans ses flammes, pendant très longtemps avant de lui permettre de passer dans l'au-delà. Mais pourtant… la manière dont Legolas avait décrit les tours, les enfants, leurs parents, leurs jeux, les ponts, ces vêtements si étranges…

Le vieil ystari essayait de se rappeler. Il lui semblait qu'il y avait longtemps, quelqu'un avait mentionné quelque chose de semblable. A moins qu'il ne se fasse des idées… Il sentait désormais le poids des ans le frapper. Non pas tellement au niveau physique, mais au niveau de la réflexion. Il lui semblait avoir entendu une vieille histoire qui ressemblait un peu au rêve de Legolas. Quelque chose dont il aurait du se souvenir… Il se massa le front, comme pour en extraire les souvenirs, mais en vain. En relevant la tête et vit le dos et les épaules de l'elfe, si fragile d'apparence, mais si bouillonnant de vie à l'intérieur. On aurait dit un enfant, alors que cette apparence cachait un guerrier redoutable. Trop adulte déjà, et jamais réellement enfant.

Le fruit de l'éducation d'un père trop haineux. Une haine ridicule pour la mort de la reine…

Gandalf fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas là quand ces choses étaient arrivées, quand Legolas était venu au monde et que la reine était morte. Mais il avait entendu de nombreuses histoires à ce sujet. Toutes convergeaient sur le fait que la reine était morte en donnant naissance à Legolas, et que Thranduil le haïssait pour cela. Mais que la haine de Thranduil se basait sur d'autres croyances. Comme si c'était le fait de mettre au monde Legolas et pas n'importe quel autre elfe, qui avait coûté la vie à la Reine. Certaine elfes avaient dit que Thranduil haïssait déjà Legolas avant même qu'il ne naisse. La haine que le Roi avait développée pour son fils s'était érigée en même temps que sa haine pour les humains. Quelques elfes avaient rapporté qu'une sorte de prophète humain se trouvait aux côtés de la Reine quand elle avait mis Legolas au monde, et que le Roi l'avait fait exécuter. Certains s'étaient demandés si Legolas était bien le fils de Thranduil, ou bien si à son sang noble ne se mêlait pas par hasard un sang moins noble. D'autres disaient que la reine était mourante bien avant de mettre Legolas au monde, et qu'elle avait réussit à donner naissance à son enfant avant de fermer les yeux à jamais.

Gandalf grogna. Tant de rumeurs. Il ne pouvait savoir lesquelles étaient vraies, lesquelles étaient totalement délires, et lesquelles étaient un savant mélange de réalité et de fantaisie. Un tel flou semblait flotter autour de ces événements, que Gandalf n'avait pas prit le peine de creuser plus profondément. Non pas qu'il ne s'y intéressât pas. Il avait un jour posé la question autour de lui, lors d'un de ses voyages à Mirkwood, en sentant bien la tension que Thranduil et ses fils aînés exerçaient sur le plus jeune. Mais les réponses qu'il avait reçues l'avaient dissuadé d'essayer de continuer. Les courtisans de la Cour du Roi se complaisaient dans les ragots. Quelle était la part de vérité dans ces dires ? Et en quoi le savoir pourrait-il améliorer la condition de vie de Legolas ? Il l'ignorait. Mais puisque la vie de Legolas ne semblait pas réellement en danger à Mirkwood, Gandalf avait décidé de ne pas s'en mêler plus avant.

Mais au fond de son esprit, une idée, un flash, avait laissé une petite empreinte…

Et cette empreinte grandirait petit à petit, jusqu'à devenir un souvenir, de plus en plus précis, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne fut plus possible à ignorer.

-

-

Boromir avançait en silence, resserrant les lanières de son bouclier et plissant les yeux pour les protéger du vent et de la poussière. Il était la proie d'un sentiment de malaise, intense mais imprécis. L'_origine_ de ce malaise n'était pas vraiment imprécise ; tôt ou tard, Legolas révélerait quelque chose le concernant, à moins que ce ne soit déjà fait (s'il en croyait le regard bizarre que Aragorn lui avait jeté à la grotte lors de leur dernier arrêt). Boromir ignorait ce que Legolas avait déjà révélé. Frodon et lui avaient trop peu entendu de la discussion entre le ranger, l'elfe et l'ystari pour pouvoir dresser une histoire. Mais si ça venait de l'elfe, ça ne pouvait pas être bon pour lui.

Il avait encore en lui le cuisant souvenir de son humiliation au Conseil d'Elrond. Humiliation à laquelle l'elfe avait grandement participé. Non, se corrigea-t-il mentalement. Il en avait été l'instigateur, en lui crachant à la face le rang d'Aragorn. Les gens au conseil avaient l'air d'apprécier l'elfe, mais Boromir avait toujours été convaincu qu'il existait quelque chose de fondamentalement sombre chez Legolas Greenleaf. En fin de compte, il n'était rien d'autre qu'un assassin archer à la solde de son père, et les assassins elfiques finissaient toujours par s'autodétruire, tôt ou tard. Boromir avait le sentiment que lorsque la fin de Greenleaf arriverait, ce serait dans un bang spectaculaire.

Que savait-il au juste qui pourrait lui nuire ? Pas beaucoup plus que ce que les autres ne savaient déjà, c'était probable… Mais le doute le tenaillait. Ce n'était pas la première fois ces derniers jours qu'il se demandait s'il ne serait pas sage prochainement d'organiser un accident pour cet elfe si énigmatique.

Ce n'était encore qu'une simple idée… Mais elle gagnerait peu à peu en assurance… Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne fut plus capable de penser à autre chose qu'à cela…

-

-

Frodon avançait péniblement contre le vent, se raccrochant de temps en temps à un Sam aussi mal en point que lui ou à un Aragorn perdu dans ses pensées. Que les pensées du ranger soient dirigées vers l'éclaireur de la Communauté ne faisait aucun doute. Depuis que Legolas avait rejoint la Communauté, Frodon avait le sentiment d'avoir perdu l'exclusivité de l'amitié d'Aragorn. Auparavant il en était venu à accepter que le ranger soit toujours à ses côtés comme un fait établi. Il ne ressentait pas vraiment d'amitié venant de l'elfe, aussi le « partage » de l'amitié d'Aragorn était-il vu par le hobbit comme une perte pure.

Il sentait stupide d'être en sorte jaloux de l'elfe, mais il était de ceux qui mettaient l'amitié en plus haut point. Il avait d'abord craint Aragorn, puis s'en était méfié, pour finir par se rendre compte de l'immense loyauté du ranger vis-à-vis de lui. Avait-il pris ça pour de l'amitié, par erreur ? S'était-il fourvoyé à ce point ? Le ranger n'avait-il éprouvé pour lui que de la loyauté ? Et pas vraiment pour lui, mais pour le Porteur de l'Anneau ? Il aurait aimé croire que c'était de l'amitié qui liait le ranger à lui, mais, quand il regardait le comportement d'Aragorn vis-à-vis de Legolas, il savait reconnaître là une véritable amitié, sincère et profonde. Alors si Aragorn n'avait pas ce même comportement vis-à-vis de lui, cela voulait dire qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis…

Frodon s'en voulait de se torturer mentalement de cette manière. Comme s'il n'avait pas d'autres problèmes avec de cercle de métal pendu à son cou ! Mais pourtant, ses pensées revenaient à leur éclaireur : si Legolas n'avait pas été là, il n'en serait jamais venu à se torturer de la sorte. Il avait même du mal à penser correctement et son caractère s'en était trouvé altéré.

Et comme si ce satané elfe était un porte poisse, les moments de repos qui auraient pu lui remettre les idées en place, étaient perturbés par les crises de ce dernier ; de plus maintenant, le temps se mettait à jouer contre eux ! Bien sur, il savait que le temps n'était pas du ressors de l'elfe, pas plus que de l'ystari, mais tout mit ensemble il avait l'impression que le fil de sa patience allait claquer sec comme une corde au bout de laquelle un poids trop lourd avait été accroché.

Cette impression n'était qu'une simple idée, mouvant sous la surface d'un lac, ne créant que de simples ondulations… Mais bientôt les ondulations feraient des vagues, et pourraient provoquer un raz-de-marée…

-

-

Aragorn jetait de temps à autre un regard à la silhouette lointaine qu'était Legolas. Il avait toujours l'air fatigué du au manque de sommeil de ces derniers jours (semaines ? mois ?), mais il paraissait désormais soulagé qu'on lui ai retiré le poids du secret de son rêve. Seulement Aragorn savait que ce n'était qu'une façade. Il connaissait assez l'elfe pour savoir qu'il aurait toujours un sourire pour l'un, une parole amusante pour l'autre, aurait toujours l'air de déborder d'énergie, d'enthousiasme et de positivisme, mais qu'au fond de lui, c'était un enfant qui appelait à l'aide.

Il savait que l'elfe s'irritait quand on l'appelait, le jeune, ou « petit » car il était le plus vieux membre de la communauté, avec plus de trois fois l'âge de Gandalf… L'elfe avait conscience que son apparence juvénile lui donnait ce surnom… Mais ironie du sors, Aragorn pensait que la différence d'âge n'était pas là. On le jugeait plus vieux que ce qu'il n'était réellement, au fond de lui.

Apparence juvénile, ou jeune adulte selon son expression faciale du moment, il n'était qu'un enfant, enfermé trop tôt dans un corps d'adulte, obligé à jouer leur jeu, condamné à se taire à tout jamais, à ne pas laisser qui il était s'extérioriser.

Le ranger avait l'impression que derrière son côté de guerrier fort et résistant, Legolas ne recherchait qu'une chose : une épaule pour le soutenir et des bras réconfortants. Quelqu'un avec qui il n'aurait plus à jouer la comédie…

Mais Aragorn savait aussi que l'elfe était trop fier pour avouer cela… A la personne qui irait vers lui, il faudrait patience et persévérance… Aragorn savait qu'il était un des seuls que Legolas laissa approcher suffisamment pour deviner cet enfant qui criait au fond de lui. Il aurait souhaité pouvoir l'arracher à tout jamais de Mirkwood, lui donner une nouvelle vie, une nouvelle identité, une nouvelle chance… Mais il savait qu'il ne vivrait jamais assez vieux pour soutenir Legolas assez longtemps pour qu'il guérisse.

Mais quand il vit Legolas regarder vers le bas de la falaise qu'il longeait, un frisson glacé le parcourut. Et si l'elfe en avait assez ? Si désormais son esprit était envahi de pensées sombres… S'il cherchait un moyen de s'échapper de cette vie… Mais pas de la manière dont Aragorn le voulait… ?

« Legolas ! », appela-t-il impulsivement. Sa voix fit écho le long de la paroi du mur qu'ils longeaient. Il vit les épaules de Legolas tressaillir légèrement. Au début il pensa qu'il avait imaginé tout. Mais à la lueur un peu mal à l'aise et coupable dans les yeux que Legolas tourna vers lui, Aragorn su que le risque était réellement là. Il vit l'elfe cligner des yeux plusieurs fois et la lueur sombre disparut. Il attendit que Aragorn arrive à sa hauteur, sans bouger ni faire un pas vers lui. Aragorn avait déjà vu ce genre d'attitude chez les loups domestiqués. Ils n'accouraient pas vers leur maître comme les chiens faisaient, mais restaient là, à attendre, leur regard profond et brillant. Aragorn fut surpris d'avoir fait spontanément la comparaison, sachant que l'elfe l'aurait certainement mal pris… Mais cela lui était venu si naturellement… ! Quand il arriva près de Legolas, il lui saisit doucement le bras, attendit que tous l'aient dépassé, puis se rapprocha de lui. Les yeux de Legolas étaient fixés sur lui, et Aragorn n'était pas très sur que parmi les émotions qui y passaient, il n'y avait pas la peur. Il le fixa un instant de ses yeux gris, sans parler, puis se souvint de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire.

« A la prochaine halte », commença-t-il, « Nous laisserons les autres se reposer, et prendront la surveillance ensemble, on se relayera ». Il ne voulait pas lui révéler ses soupçons quant à son allure un peu suicidaire.

Legolas demeura un instant immobile, puis son regard se perdit et il abaissa la tête. « Oui », murmura-t-il, « je comprends, ils manquent de sommeil à cause de mes crises, je suis déso-»

« Tu n'as pas à être désolé, Legolas », l'interrompit Aragorn. « Bon sang, ce n'est pas de ta faute, tout ça ! ». Mais le regard de Legolas s'embua presque, reflétant l'horreur profonde dans laquelle il était.

« J'apporte le chaos avec moi », murmura Legolas, « C'est un fait et je l'accepte ».

Aragorn sentit son sang bouillir, mais nul besoin de gifler Legolas comme la dernière fois. Il se pencha encore plus vers Legolas, leurs fronts se touchant presque, et lui murmura doucement. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Si tu penses à quoi je pense, ce n'est de ta faute. Nous rediscuterons de tout cela si tu le souhaites tout à l'heure pendant notre nuit de garde. Nous n'avons plus eu l'occasion de parler de la sorte de puis longtemps». Son ton était chaleureux. « Mais rien de ce qui est arrivé n'est de ta faute, car tu ne le souhaitais pas, mon ami … »

Legolas eut une respiration courte à ce mot. _« ami »_. Aragorn, un humain, était la seule créature qui l'eu jamais appelé de cette manière. Legolas sentait quelque chose se produire au fond de lui. Comme un barrage dont les murs auraient été percés de fins trous, et d'où l'eau commençait à sortir à jets fins, mais persistants… Et qui bientôt s'amplifieraient en un ruisseau… Et le ruisseau deviendrait torrent…

L'elfe ferma les yeux, et appuya un peu plus son front contre celui d'Aragorn. Il sentait qu'il pouvait, peut-être pour la première fois, s'abandonner aux mains de quelqu'un, sans craindre que des coups, moqueries, railleries ne s'ensuivent de la part de cette personne. Le pourrait-il réellement ? Goûter à cet abandon ? N'était-ce pas une autre illusion ? Aragorn ferma aussi les yeux, comme si le contact de leurs fronts allait leur permettre d'échanger leurs pensées sans parler. Pensée futile, un peu amusante, mais qui lui montrait bien ce qu'il voulait : que Legolas se confie à lui, lui fasse assez confiance pour se reposer un sur lui et lui montrer son vrai visage. Il savait que cela ne se fera pas en un jour… Qu'il ne faudrait pas le brusquer… Et il maudit silencieusement Thranduil.

Legolas demeura encore quelques secondes comme cela, puis s'écarta comme à regret d'Aragorn, murmurant qu'ils fallaient qu'ils continuent sur le chemin. Mais Aragorn remarquait bien que Legolas ne le fixait pas dans les yeux, comme s'il avait soudain honte de s'être laissé aller, ou avait peur que rien n'eut été vrai. Aragorn lui serra brièvement le bras pour le réconforter et fut ravi de voir que le regard de l'elfe croisait enfin le sien, avant de rejoindre les autres.

Frodon se retourna pour faire face à la bise à nouveau. Il s'était retourné plus tôt pour voir où était Aragorn et avait assisté au spectacle. Il avait eu peur qu'Aragorn voient qu'il les avaient vu et s'était rapidement retournés lorsqu'Aragorn avait marché vers les hobbits à nouveau. Frodon se sentait stupidement honteux. Comme s'il avait été un voyeur. Il savait que c'était de l'amitié pure entre l'elfe et le ranger. Mais ce qui le gênait, était le sentiment d'en être exclu, et le sentiment de s'être fourvoyé sur l'amitié que le ranger pouvait lui porter. Il serra inconsciemment l'anneau au travers de sa chemise et poursuivit sa route en silence.

Legolas demeura un instant immobile, puis reprit la marche lui aussi, demeurant à une quinzaine de mètres en arrière du groupe, perdu dans ses pensées sur Aragorn, sa mère, et son rêve. L'amitié d'Aragorn d'un côté, lui permettait d'oublier l'apocalypse qu'il voyait dans ses rêves. Et la perspective de passer la prochaine garde, non plus seul, mais en compagnie de peut-être la seule personne qui l'acceptait tel qu'il était, lui allégeait un peu les pensées. Il pourrait difficilement faire face à un nouveau rêve de feu.

Et pourtant, il avait le sentiment qu'il ne faisait que fuir une réalité qui se rapprochait de lui à grand pas. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, il voulait une pause, il voulait pouvoir respirer un instant et goûter à un bref moment de paix. Il remarquait à peine le vent et le froid autour de lui. Gandalf, désormais en tête de file, passa un tournant de la corniche et pu voir le chemin qu'il leur faudrait faire pour la prochaine journée, avant que le chemin ne disparût derrière un autre pan de mur. Et il vit également des nuages sombres qui s'amoncelaient sur le sommet de la montagne. Il se tourna vers les autres.

« Nous devons nous dépêcher de passer le col et arriver sur l'autre flanc sans plus attendre. La tempête de neige sera bientôt sur nous ! »

En queue de file, et perdu dans ses pensées de cataclysme, Legolas entendit la voix de Gandalf, mais ne parvint pas à comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire. Il accéléra le pas vers Boromir.

« Q'est-ce qu'il a dit ? », lui demanda-t-il dès qu'il fut à deux mètres du guerrier.

Boromir se tourna vers Legolas, le vent dans ses cheveux blond foncés le gênait et il plissait les yeux contre les petits tourbillons d'air et de poussières. « Il dit de se dépêcher ! Que la grande tempête, elle vient ! », cria-il presque pour couvrir les mugissement du vent qui se levait avec plus de force.

Face à lui, Legolas parut étrangement calme, ses cheveux également malmenés par le vent. Son regard se fit lointain, presque triste. Il murmura juste « Je sais… », avant de reprendre lentement sa marche. Boromir le regarda passer devant lui, fronçant les sourcils. Pas très sur de savoir comment interpréter cette phrase énigmatique, retrouvant doucement son vieux sentiment de malaise…

-

-

**à suivre ;)**

-

-

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° 

-

-

_Voilà ;-)_

_Désolée, je vous ai fait attendre longtemps, mais y avait pleeeeeein d'examens ch(…) à faire en Mai et Juin bosser sur mon film de septembre(et pour une fois, ça sera pas un Heroic Fantasy :p ). Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je réfléchissais pas à la manière dont vous ramener cette fic ;) (en réalité, cette nuit, j'ai même rêvé de la fin :p Fo dire que j'avais la musique type de la fin de cette fic qui a tourné en boucle toute la nuit :P Comment ça, moi maso :p )_

_Sorry__ pour celles/ceux qui voulaient de l'action, ceci était encore un trip psychologique, mais… quoi de mieux que quelques bonnes tortures de temps en temps ? ;-) Et puis, j'y ai laissé des petits indices ci et là pour la suite de l'histoire alors j'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas trop ;-) (et si vous m'en voulez quand même, bah prenez un ticket, et allez dans la file :D )_

**_Ladindequichante_**_: merci pour la subtilité (lol) dans ta review et pour tes gentils commentaires ;) contente de cette suite :)  
**Quistis**: commeeeeeent ? des menaces ? ;) lol, non, mais merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements  
**Green-and-silver**: bah you do very well with french in your review, from what I can read :) Which is all to your honor: French is a damn difficult language to learn when you were not born with the option :p  
**Laurence**: vi il est fatigue ;) Et ça ne fait que commencer en plus :p  
**Alane**** Chantelune **: bien vu ! ;) (elle va être là « pour quel point encore ? » :p ) tu verras dans les prochains chapitres, mais je peux déjà dire « bien vu » ;)  
**Karina **: merci pour les longues reviews :) C clair que C pas évident pour les noms entre la VO et la VF. Surtout que j'ai la VO avec moi (le bouquin) aors quand j'entends des « saquet » ou des « fontcombes », j'ai envie de vômir :p Je devrais peut-être faire un lexique des noms et lieux, non :)  
**Gwendolen****, Pixel, Nefra **: lol, merci beaucoup en tout cas _

_Bon ben à bientôt dans vos commentaires ou dans le prochain chapitre ;)_

_(fin de semaine prochaine, notez une nouvelle fic LOTR : « Entraînement ». Elle est finie, mais je la paufine avant de la publier ;)_

_Bises ;_

_:Roselyne_


	9. Le Regard des Autres

**_Disclaimer: _**_Aucun des persos de Tolkien n'est à moi :,(... *reniflement tristounet*, mais je les emprunte joyeusement pour cette nouvelle fic ^___^_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**LA COMMUNAUTÉ DES ELFES  
_Chapitre neuf – Le Regard des Autres_**

Le jour s'était levé depuis près de deux heures et ils n'avaient toujours pas fait halte; aucun abri capable de les protéger de la tempête que Gandalf sentait venir, ne s'était présenté. Ils courraient désormais le risque d'être repérés par les crébains du pays de Dun. Ou par n'importe quel autre oiseau de Saruman. Malgré la promesse du soleil, la température avait encore décru. Et au froid, s'ajoutant à la fatigue, commençait à endolorir les muscles des marcheurs.

Legolas marchait aux côtés de Gandalf, légèrement en avant, sur la rude pente de neige. La lumière pâle du soleil, se reflétant sur l'immaculée blancheur de la neige, semblait alléger un peu ses esprits. Pas de flammes ici, rien que la blancheur. Il en oubliait presque ses tourments. Presque.

Gandalf s'appuyait un peu lourdement sur son bâton. Quelle que soit sa puissance magique, il commençait parfois à ressentir les effets de l'âge. Mais ses traits anxieux n'étaient pas du à l'effort. Gimli était non loin d'eux soufflait et pestait contre le temps, rappelant à qui voulait entendre qu'il était ridicule de se geler à escalader la montagne, alors que dans les sous-sols de la montagne, les caves regorgeaient de bières, de bons feus, et de nains très amicaux.

Gandalf lui avait dit plus tôt que pour rien au monde il ne passerait par les mines de la Moria, sans s'expliquer d'avantages, bien que son visage s'assombrisse à de tels moments. Le nain n'avait pas jugé bon de laisser tomber, et finalement, Gandalf avait lui-même décidé de ne plus perdre son temps à lui rappeler sa décision.

Les hobbits Merry et Pippin suivaient de près, silencieux depuis que le froid leur avait collé les lèvres. Un peu plus loin derrière eux, Boromir peinait sur la pente, son grand bouclier le gênant dans ses mouvements, et le faisant parfois perdre l'équilibre sur une plaque glissante ou une autre.

Juste derrière Boromir, silencieux et maussade, Frodon marchait dans les traces de ce dernier. Trop de choses commençaient à lui peser sur les épaules. Trop de tensions externes ou internes. La responsabilité de l'anneau lui faisait ouvrir les yeux: peut-être que ces nouveaux _amis n'étaient pas là pour lui… Mais plutôt pour protéger le Porteur de l'Anneau. Ce qui voulait dire que si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui avait eu l'anneau, ces charmantes personnes ne lui auraient sans doute même pas adressé la parole. Frodon fronça les sourcils. Aragorn l'avait protégé depuis longtemps… Mais il l'avait rencontré dans le cadre de l'anneau, quand Frodon avait par accident passé l'anneau autour de son doigt dans l'auberge du Poney Fringant. Sans l'anneau, Aragorn aurait peut-être regardé les hobbits à la manière hautaine des autres humains._

'Non', se corrigea mentalement Frodon, manquant de déraper dans la neige. 'Aragorn est respectueux de toute vie'. 

_Respectueux oui… Mais amical?_

'Oui il l'est', répondit mentalement Frodon à sa voix intérieure. 'Je peux ressentir la chaleur dans son regard ou son sourire. Ce n'est pas une simple politesse!'

_Ah tu peux reconnaître de l'amitié dans le regard d'Aragorn? Regarde-le avec l'elfe… CA, c'est de la vraie amitié! C'est différent d'avec toi, hein?_

Frodon serra les dents. Il aurait voulu hurler à cette voix si pertinente de se taire, mais il avait peur que les sons ne se limitent pas à sa pensée seule, mais effrayent huit autres personnes ainsi qu'un poney.

Sam derrière Frodon, n'avait d'yeux que pour son maître. Il voyait bien que Frodon était perdu dans ses pensées à la manière dont il avançait comme un somnambule, trébuchant de temps à autre, manquant la plupart du temps de s'étaler dans la neige. Jusqu'à présent il avait toujours su rattraper son équilibre à temps, mais Sam avait la certitude que son ami et maître n'allait pas tarder à s'étaler de tout son long. Seulement il comprit mal le tourment de Frodon et attribua son état à son manque de sommeil. Sam quitta un instant Frodon des yeux pour chercher l'elfe du regard, et quand il l'eut aperçut, ses yeux lancèrent des dagues.

Aragorn formait l'arrière de file. Ses yeux fixaient droit devant lui, surveillant la blancheur mouchetée seulement par quelques rochers sombres et tranchants. Il observait l'état de la neige, cherchant à deviner à l'avance les risques possibles d'avalanche, et scrutait également le ciel à la recherche de points noirs éventuels révélant la présence d'espions de Saruman. Il n'aimait pas trop voyager de jour, mais il savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix: il fallait qu'ils atteignent un abri sur avant que la tempête ne tombe sur eux. De temps à autres il portait son regard sur les membres de la Communauté, essayant de sentir leur niveau de fatigue. Puis invariablement, son regard retombait sur Legolas sur lequel il s'attardait quelques secondes avant de détourner les yeux, rageur. 

Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour se retrouver face à Thranduil en ce moment! Sauf que l'assassinat d'un elfe pouvait le faire bannir de Rivendell à vie. Il se prenait à souhaiter pouvoir aller dans le passé de Legolas et l'arracher à l'enfer qu'avait été sa famille et les siens. Puis il secouait la tête avec un petit sourire amer. On ne pouvait changer ce qui avait déjà été, mais on pouvait modifier l'avenir et en faire ce que l'on décidait… Avec un peu d'acharnement…

Il ne pouvait altérer le passé le Legolas. Mais il pouvait à partir d'aujourd'hui l'aider à se construire une meilleure opinion de la vie. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps. Et de la patience…  Que trois milles ans d'enfer ne pouvaient être oubliés en quelques jours, quelques semaines, ou même quelques mois. Il fallait que Legolas se sente en confiance et réalise que ce qu'il avait vécu durant sa vie à Mirkwood, n'était pas du à une punition quelconque, mais au fait que son père était un fou furieux!

Quelques détails des événements du Conseil d'Elrond lui revinrent en mémoire. Quand Frodon avait déposé l'anneau unique sur le socle de pierre, l'expression de Legolas avait été un mélange de curiosité et d'horreur. Mais aussi de culpabilité et de résignation. Comme s'il savait qu'il aurait du s'attendre à faire face un jour à une catastrophe pareille. C'était comme s'il pensait que c'était le fait d'exister, qui avait provoqué une suite de désastres menant à la réapparition de l'anneau. Les deux autres elfes de Mirkwood, qui accompagnaient Legolas, avaient eu une toute autre expression. Passée la surprise, c'était le mépris rageur qui avait peint leur trait. Et quand Boromir avait faillit prendre l'anneau, tous les hommes présents s'étaient retrouvés couverts de ce regard dédaigneux. Ces elfes associaient sans doute la présence de l'anneau au conseil, avec la faiblesse d'Isildur, et regrettaient sans doute qu'à l'époque, le Seigneur Elrond n'ait pas poussé l'humain dans la lave du Mont Maudit avec l'anneau!

Et quand Legolas avait révélé à Boromir que le descendant de cet humain jugé si faible se trouvait parmi eux, le regard des deux autre elfes s'était braqué sur Aragorn, et le ranger s'était senti transpercé par la haine dans ces regards.

Quel enseignement anti-humain donnait-on donc à Mirkwood?! 

Quand Legolas s'était porté volontaire pour rejoindre la communauté, les deux autres elfes n'avaient eu qu'un soulèvement de sourcil dédaigneux, puis s'étaient échangé un sourire suffisant. Comme s'il fallait s'y attendre de ce genre de comportement de la part du fils du Roi. Puis ils étaient reparti à Mirkwood, sans adresser la parole à Legolas, ni même lui faire un geste ou un sourire d'encouragement.

Legolas n'avait pas parut s'en formaliser, ce qui poussait Aragorn à penser que ceci était les relations types qu'il avait jamais eues avec les elfes de son clan.

La Communauté de l'Anneau. Ce serait peut-être un havre de paix pour l'elfe. Un endroit où il découvrirait ce que pouvaient être des relations normales avec des gens.

Oui, partir avec eux était peut-être la meilleure chose qui put arriver à Legolas…! Il gagnerait en confiance en lui, en confiance dans le monde. Il deviendrait plus fort. Et un jour il pourrait faire face à son père et ses frères sans crainte. Bien que Aragorn doutât que ceci arrive avant quelques milliers d'années.

Il faudrait qu'il fasse découvrir à Legolas une autre vie que celle marquée par la haine et la froideur… Et il l'aiderait. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il rende l'elfe dépendant de lui. Legolas devait découvrir que toute personne pouvait être amicale et aidante. Pas seulement lui, Aragorn!

Car un jour viendrait où le ranger mourrait. Très prochainement même, selon des standards elfiques. Et il faudrait que Legolas puisse continuer sans lui…

Mais Aragorn préféra ne pas trop s'aventurer dans le futur, plutôt se concentrer sur les étapes qu'il ferait franchir à l'elfe. Tout d'abord: qu'il cesse de se sentir responsable de la mort de sa mère…

Legolas continuait à marcher sur la neige, s'y enfonçant si légèrement qu'il était presque impossible de voir ses traces de pas après son passage…

Afin de ne pas laisser les mauvais souvenirs ou la petite voix venir le hanter, l'elfe repassait inlassablement en mémoire le bref moment qu'il avait passé avec Aragorn, quand le ranger lui avait dit qu'ils monteraient la garde tous les deux à la prochaine halte. Legolas ne voulait plus rester seul. Pour la première fois, il avait goûté à la tendresse que pouvait être l'amitié. Lui qui n'avait jamais connu que la haine, la douleur, le mépris, la solitude, la tristesse… Etonnant qu'il ne fut pas déjà mort de lui-même! 

Car les elfes survivaient rarement à un traitement pareil. Ils étaient des êtres faits de lumière, d'amour et d'art. Ils n'étaient pas faits pour la tristesse. Abandonnés ou isolés, privés de la lumière des leurs, le poids de la désolation finissait par les affaiblir et ils en mourraient peu de temps après. 

Legolas eut un petit sourire amer. Oui, mais qu'en était-il pour un elfe n'ayant _jamais_ connu la lumière des siens? Un elfe qui aurait côtoyé les siens sans en connaître la félicité? Un elfe qui ignorerait ce que amour et amitié voulait réellement dire? Alors un tel elfe ne pourrait mourir du manque de ce qu'il ne connaissait pas!

Legolas ressentit de la pitié pour lui-même et tenta de chasser ce sentiment. Nul besoin de s'apitoyer sur son sors parce que personne d'autre ne le ferait... Il avait passé près de trois milles ans seul, isolé de l'amour des siens bien que les côtoyant sans cesse. Et il avait survécu! Au moins il avait ce mérite, sans en éprouver de la vanité.

Il savait que la mélancolie allait assiéger son cœur, aussi se concentra-t-il sur Aragorn.

Aragorn, le seul être qui lui ait jamais manifesté ce qui ressemblait à une véritable amitié… Et il fallu qu'il soit humain! Une raison de plus pour Thranduil de détester son fils, pensa amèrement Legolas. Il connaissait la haine de son père pour les Hommes. Les rares fois où Thranduil avait adressé la parole à son fils en une phrase de plus de cinq mots, étaient la plupart du temps pour lui expliquer à quel point les humains étaient vils, et détestables. Mais ces paroles n'était pas prononcées comme un discours ou un conseil. Elles étaient dites avec une telle haine, une telle volonté d'enraciner cette pensée dans la tête du jeune elfe, que Legolas avait parfois l'impression bizarre que les défauts des humains, ça aussi son père le lui reprochait!

Les sermons de Thranduil, c'était un peu comme s'il avait dit à Legolas: "Tu as vu comment les humains sont faibles, abjects, vils? Tu es fier de toi?!". Legolas se souvenait même de certaines fois où son père avait levé la main sur lui à la fin de ces propos.

A l'époque, le jeune elfe s'était sentit maudit. Si quelque chose de mal se produisait ensuite dans Mirkwood, même s'il avait été loin de l'endroit, il se sentait responsable. Et une grande tristesse l'envahissait s'il entendait parler de morts lors de combat des elfes plus vieux contre des orcs, où si un vent violent avait arraché une branche d'un jeune arbre.

Il était Legolas Greenleaf, l'enfant maudit qui avait tué sa mère en venant au monde! Il avait fini par accepter ce fait. Et quand Gollum s'était échappé de Mirkwood, aidé par des orcs… Action qui avait coûté la vie d'une dizaine d'elfes, ceux-là même que Legolas avait appointé à la garde du prisonnier… Legolas s'était à nouveau sentit responsable, et son père n'avait pas hésité à bien le lui faire sentir. Ses frères l'avaient couvert de leur mépris devant tous, et quand Legolas avait proposé de racheter ses fautes en se rendant chez Elrond pour l'aviser du devenir de Gollum, Thandruil avait eu un rire dédaigneux.

_"C'est la moindre des choses, tu ne crois pas?! A moins que là aussi tu échoues! Mais ne penses pas que cela rachètera la mort de ces dix elfes! C'étaient des elfes dignes, forts et méritants! Que leurs noms soient remémorés à jamais!"_

Legolas avait comprit le message. Il était dommage d'avoir perdu ces elfes respectables, des elfes qui n'avaient pas mérité cela, et que tout le monde adorait et se souviendrait avec affection. Dommage que eux soient morts et que lui, si indigne, si damné, soit vivant. Le seul fait qu'il respirât encore l'air vif de Mirkwood était une insulte à ces dix héros.

Legolas s'était retiré en silence sous les propos insultants de son père, et avait préparé son cheval pour se rendre au domaine d'Elrond. Thranduil avait chargé deux gardes elfes d'accompagner son fils pendant le trajet. Oh, ils n'étaient pas là tant pour assurer sa protection que pour s'assurer que le Porteur du Message et de la Culpabilité arrive à bon port.

_Le Porteur…_

Legolas marqua une pause dans la neige et jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule vers Frodon.  Le jeune hobbit regardait droit devant lui, ses traits tirés et son regard sombre devaient certainement être un miroir renvoyant à Legolas sa propre expression lors du trajet reliant Mirkwood à Rivendell. L'elfe sentit une bouffée de solidarité envers le semi-homme. Lui non plus n'avait pas demandé à être là, et des gens qui l'entouraient, certains étaient ses amis, mais les autres n'avaient comme but premier que la protection du Porteur de l'Anneau.

L'elfe se dit que Frodon devait ressentir cette nuance. Ne pas être considéré comme un individu, mais comme un objet qui devait arriver intact à bon port. Et cela devait certainement lui peser sur le cœur. L'elfe hésita encore un instant; puis, si Aragorn avait pu aller vers lui pour l'aider dans sa détresse, lui aussi pouvait faire pareil pour quelqu'un. Il pourrait proposer à Frodon de le porter pour qu'il puisse se reposer un peu et ne se gèle pas dans la neige dans laquelle il s'enfonçait. Peut-être cela serait-il le premier pas vers une amitié avec le jeune hobbit. Peut-être cesserait-il de le voir comme le Porteur, mais comme l'individu qu'il était… Peut-être y trouverait-il sa propre guérison.

Et cela aurait pu…! Legolas aurait pu offrir une main aidante à Frodon, créer un lien de camaraderie avec le jeune hobbit. Lien qui se serait développé en amitié par la suite. Legolas se serait ainsi ouvert au monde… Mais au moment même où l'elfe entamait son mouvement vers Frodon, ce dernier, épuisé, culbuta dans la neige et dévala la pente en arrière, passant devant Sam, avant de terminer sa course dans  les jambes d'Aragorn. 

Frodon secoua la tête pour en chasser la neige et clarifier ses esprits. Aragorn était penché au-dessus de lui. "Est-ce que ça va, Frodon?". Frodon eut un faible sourire, qui disparut brusquement quand, époussetant ses vêtements, il réalisa l'absence de la bosse que formait l'anneau sous sa chemise. Il écarta les pans de sa chemise et tâta frénétiquement son cou et son torse, à la recherche de la chaîne au bout de laquelle pendait habituellement l'anneau unique.

Ni chaîne ni anneau. Il sentit la panique le gagner. Quand l'avait-il perdu? Il fouilla rapidement la neige du regard, puis l'aperçut, scintillant dans la blancheur, au moment même où Boromir se penchait pour le ramasser.

Frodon se sentait comme paralysé en regardant le grand homme tenir la chaîne d'une main et approcher l'anneau de ses yeux, l'observant à souhait.

"C'est chose si étrange…", démarra Boromir d'une voix si douce qu'elle en était pratiquement inaudible. Son visage était presque serein, l'expression de ses yeux ne trahissait que de la douceur et de la curiosité. Rien qui aurait pu alarmer qui que ce soit. Et pourtant l'instinct de Frodon hurlait. 

"Si étrange…", continua Boromir, "que nous devions endurer tant de doutes et de peine… Pour une site petite chose…", ajouta-t-il en tendant lentement la main vers l'anneau. Il ne voyait plus que l'anneau. Il lui semblait que de doux murmures en émanait, promesses de gloire et de victoires, promesses de puissance et de paix, promesses de plénitude, …

Frodon ne parvenait pas à articuler le moindre mot ou cri. Il était complètement paralysé. Il avait peur… Mais plus que tout, l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre ne détienne l'anneau - _son _anneau - lui semblait insupportable. Et la main de Boromir était presque en contact avec l'anneau. Frodon eut soudain l'impression que le visage de Boromir changeait. Ce n'étaient plus des yeux calmes, mais avides. Sa bouche semblait déformée en une expression retorse. Etait-ce des ongles ou des griffes au bout de ses doigts?

"BOROMIR !!"

La voix d'Aragorn, grave et forte, claqua comme un coup de tonnerre. Frodon fut autant surpris par la voix que par la proximité du ranger. Il regarda à nouveau Boromir et le vit tel qu'il était, humain, et désormais portant une expression de surprise sur son visage, les yeux embués comme s'il sortait brusquement d'un profond sommeil. Le guerrier blond fixait Aragorn avec des yeux incrédules, l'air perdu.

"Rendez l'anneau à Frodon".

Aragorn semblait calme, mais sa voix était chargée d'une menace non dite. Frodon fut là témoin de toute la puissance et l'horreur de la force humaine. Tournant le dos au ranger, il ne vit bien sur pas la main que ce dernier avait posé sur le manche de son épée.

Boromir avança lentement vers Frodon, titubant presque parfois dans la neige, et lui tendit la chaîne au bout de laquelle pendait l'anneau de Sauron. Frodon s'empressa de lui arracher la chaîne des mains, faisant prestement disparaître l'anneau dans la poche de sa veste. Boromir parvint à former un sourire sur son visage. "Cela m'est égal", dit-il avec une voix dont la chaleur était forcée, "je n'en ai cure. Gardez-le".

Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Frodon en un geste qui aurait pu être amical… Mais Frodon eut l'impression d'avoir été touché par un serpent. Et même quand Boromir fut éloigné d'une dizaine de mètres, il demeura immobile, comme effrayé que le serpent venimeux ne fasse demi-tour et ne le morde.

"Tâchez de ne plus le perdre, Frodon", dit doucement Aragorn. Un conseil où était dissimulé un reproche, se dit le jeune hobbit. Mais Aragorn posa une main sur son épaule et se pencha vers lui. "Je sais que vous êtes fatigué. Mais tenez bon, nous trouverons bientôt un abri contre la tempête où vous pourrez vous reposer et reprendre des forces…"

Frodon leva des yeux brillants vers Aragorn et sourit. La fait que le ranger s'inquiétât pour lui faisait s'envoler ses soucis comme la brise emporte les brumes matinales… Jusqu'à ce que la petite voix au fond de lui ne lui murmure si c'était lui qu'Aragorn encourageait, ou le porteur de l'anneau. Frodon serra les mâchoires et reprit sa progression dans la neige. Mais Aragorn avait vu son regard s'assombrir juste avant… Seulement les raisons pour lesquelles Frodon pouvait être maussades étaient légions, et il ne se sentait pas d'attaque à aider maintenant Frodon à extirper ses démons internes.

Sam avait écouté la conversation de loin, et alors que Frodon arrivait à sa hauteur, le hobbit rondelet s'adressa à Aragorn en haussant la voix. "Où il pourra se reposer… Si on lui en laisse la possibilité !!". Involontairement il jeta un bref regard dans la direction de Legolas.  Aragorn prit une profonde respiration et ferma les yeux un instant… La gaffe…! Le genre de parole malheureuse qui pouvait faire basculer le fragile équilibre de l'elfe.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Car l'elfe avait entendu la remarque de Sam, il n'y avait aucun doute. Bien que nulle expression ne transparaisse sur son visage ou dans ses yeux.

Aragorn serra les dents et avança d'un pas rapide vers Sam. Ce dernier fut d'abord surprit par le regard choqué et mal à l'aise que lui jetait Frodon, avant de lever les yeux vers le ranger et de croiser son regard gris acier. "Ca, jeune hobbit, ce n'était pas très approprié! Apprenez donc que le tact fait aussi partie des bonnes relations… dans une communauté".

Il avait voulu dire _"entre amis", _mais il craignait de la part de Sam une phrase du genre _"Oui mais lui, ce n'est pas mon ami!"; ce qui aurait littéralement achevé Legolas. Il leva les yeux vers l'elfe, loin devant lui, et vit qu'il lui avait tourné le dos, avançant à nouveau. Mais au moins ce n'était pas vers la falaise qu'il se dirigeait… Mais sur la route prévue…_

"Allez-y, avancez maintenant !", dit le ranger en poussant légèrement les deux hobbits devant lui, les yeux toujours fixés sur Legolas. Frodon lui, était partagé entre la honte de ce qu'avait dit Sam, qui avait provoqué à nouveau l'inquiétude d'Aragorn pour l'elfe, et son éloignement du porteur… et une joie malsaine que l'elfe fut blessé.

Il réalisa ensuite que ses pensées prenaient une tournure qui lui auraient été totalement étrangères un an plus tôt. Mais un an plus tôt, il était tranquillement dans la Comté, à siroter des bières avec ses amis hobbits, insouciants du danger rodant dans le monde extérieur…

Et un an plus tôt, il ne portait pas constamment l'anneau sur lui…

Précédant les autres sur la pente de neige fouettée par le vent, Legolas avançait droit devant lui sans réellement voir. Aragorn s'était trompé. Les membres de cette communauté n'étaient pas ses amis… Et ils lui en voulaient pour leur manque de sommeil du à ses crises. Ils ne s'inquiétaient pas réellement pour lui. Pas du tout, en fait dans la mesure où ce qui lui arrivait n'avait aucune conséquence sur eux. Ils pensaient à eux d'abord, acceptant la présence et l'aide de l'elfe… Mais si le dit elfe tombait, ils continueraient sans lui. Legolas serra les dents et sentit comme un nœud dans sa gorge. S'il devait lui arriver quelque chose de fatal, combien d'entre eux porteraient son deuil, ou seraient tout simplement attristés? Mis à part peut-être Aragorn, les autres continueraient leur chemin sans se retourner, discutant entre eux librement de sujets divers, se souriant et se félicitant de leur patience et compassion à supporter la présence de ce pauvre elfe _comment-qu'il-s'appelait-déjà. _

Legolas sentit quelque chose opprimer sa poitrine, rendant sa respiration difficile et douloureuse. Il sentit que des larmes étaient sur le point de venir à ses yeux, et les refoula, rageur. Pourquoi écouter les belles paroles d'Aragorn? Pourquoi avoir espéré que les choses puissent être différentes ici qu'à Mirkwood? Espérer cela n'avait fait que rendre les choses encore plus difficile maintenant.

Il était Legolas, l'enfant maudit. Et il fallait qu'il ne l'oublie jamais.

Au même moment, il passait entre les rochers sombres du sommet de la pente et en comparaison, la blancheur du plateau face à lui l'éblouit presque. 

_Ne les écoute pas, Legolas. Tu n'es pas maudit…_

Il s'arrêta, regardant devant lui sans voir... La voix qui avait prononcé ces paroles dans sa tête n'était pas la voix habituelle qui venait sans cesse le torturer. Elle était différente, et pourtant, d'une certaine manière, familière. 

_Je t'aime tellement, Legolas… J'aurais tant voulu t'emmener avec moi loin de cet enfer…_

Et à fixer la blancheur de la neige, il se trouva soudain transporté à une époque lointaine, ou la blancheur avait aussi été aveuglante. Un événement qu'il avait vécu mais ne pouvait plus localiser. La blancheur… Une mélodie familière qui essayait de se frayer un chemin dans son esprit… Une mélodie qu'il était le seul à connaître… 

Une silhouette qui se tenait debout dans la lumière blanche. De longs cheveux rouges… Le visage d'une femme… Ses traits étaient vagues dans ses souvenirs… La lumière semblait les estomper à sa vue et sa mémoire… Mais il se souvenait de son sourire tendre…

La première fois que quelqu'un avait montré de la bonté envers lui…

_Promet moi d'être heureux…_

Et la mémoire lui revint totalement.

Gandalf qui avait remarqué que Legolas s'était arrêté en arrivant au sommet de la pente, le rejoignit rapidement, sur ses gardes. "Que se passe-t-il Legolas? Qu'il y a-t-il de l'autre --". La phrase mourut dans sa gorge quand il vit le visage de l'elfe. Ce dernier fixait droit devant lui, les yeux grands ouverts, remplis à la fois d'une tristesse infinie et d'un immense apaisement… A l'expression de son visage, on aurait dit qu'il avait vu un fantôme…

Gandalf se tourna brusquement vers le plateau qu'ils allaient tous devoir parcourir rapidement. Mais il n'y avait que le blanc… Nulle âme qui vive… Il se retourna à nouveau vers Legolas…

Et vit les larmes qui coulaient lentement sur les joues de l'elfe...

[ A suivre]

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Voilà -)_

_Un peu plus d'action cette fois hein ? :)  Bon, c'est pas la grosse baston comme dans « Entraînement », mais du calme…  Ca commence à venir ) _

_J'aurais du poster ce chapitre en début de week-end, mais j'étais à un jeu de rôle grandeur nature, **AVATAR**, où le groupe **NAHEULBEUK** (du fameux donjon )  )  se produisait… Bref, un énorme amusement qu'a été ce week-end (entre les moments de bastons entre elfes, orcs, humains, etc… )  )_

_Concernant ce chapitre, maintenant…_

_Je sais que j'ai du avoir l'air du vieux disque rayé quant aux souvenirs de Legolas vis-à-vis des siens, mais il fallait que je les rappelle avec plus de détails. Ce n'est pas comme si les brimades de son père n'avaient été qu'un cap de sa vie : c'est toute sa vie… !_

_J'ai un peu modifié la fin par rapport à ce que j'avais prévu à la base… Les souvenirs de Legolas, et la « promesse » qui lui a été demandée… La fin de ce chapitre est plus soft, pour une fois… Une petite note de bonheur dans un océan d'amertume pour notre pauvre elfe…  (quoique p )  Bon, si vous voulez être dans la même humeur que moi quand j'ai écrit la fin, relisez la fin de ce chapitre en écoutant la musique de « Evanescence – Anywhere ». (et en plus comme ça vous comprendrez mieux le chapitre suivant et également quelque chose qui s'est passé entre Legolas et Aragorn il y a longtemps… Dont j'ai parlé dans un chapitre précédent… Et qui sera rappelé bientôt )_

_Je pense que je peux vous laisser une petite semaine digérer toutes les informations contenues dans ce chapitre avant de poster le prochain )_

_Juste avant de répondre aux questions reçues dans les reviews, je voudrais répondre à des questions survenues pour ma fic « _**Only One Light_ _»… Elle continue ! :D  Courant du mois d'août (mais rappelez le moi :p )  le chapitre 3 sortira et peu de temps après, le chapitre 4 (sinon vous serez perdu… le chapitre 3 est un peu différent des deux premiers, fo s'accrocher quelques paragraphes avant de retrouver des points communs )  )__**

**Alana Chantelune**_ : Je suis étudiante en réalisation cinéma à l'**IAD à Louvain la Neuve en Belgique, mais ai déjà réalisé des films par le passé, dont des parodies du seigneur des anneaux, et la video du **Donjon de Naheulbeuk **qui est en cours )  Tu étais au **Japan Expo **? :)  Alors tu n'as pas du me louper : j'étais Legolas )  (et quelques fois à côté de moi, y avait un Saruman ) )  
Quant à la psychologie de Thranduil vis-à-vis de Bilbon… il faut encore que je lise Simarillion en entier )   (hé oui, sacrilège )  )  
Trunks a été mon grand chouchou pendant longtemps aussi :D  J'adore son apparition dans la série, car le scénar à été pompé de Terminator 2 dont j'étais fan (mais je boycotte Terminator 3 ceci dit ! )  )  
Merci mille fois pour tes gentils commentaires *essuie une larme* :,-)….**_

**Gaelle**_ :  rrrroooonnn, coupine =^___^=   J'ai mélangé les temps de conjuguaison ? OO Possible… Fodra que je me relise un de ces quatre )  
Par contre, le nom de Sarah dans Terminator, ce n'est pas « O'connor » (ça C la chanteuse), mais tout simplement « Connor » )_

**Aurialie et Ladindequichante**_ : et voilà la suite que vous réclamiez à grands cris…. ;)  Happy ? :D _

**Mylennia**_ :  bah oui, Boromir a jamais eu l'air de raffoler des masses de Legolas dans le film… Surtout avec cette fameuse histoire au conseil d'Elrond :p  Meme si apres ça C amélioré un peu )  
Contente de la performance de Frodon dans ce chapitre ? )_

**Gwendolen**_ : pour ta demande… Recontacte moi en privé, C plus simple )_

_Si vous avez des commentaires/suggestions/questions  n'hésitez pas à les poser dans vos reviews, j'y répondrai en fin de chapitre suivant )_

_Mais moi j'ai une question pour vous : _**Pensez-vous qu'il soit judicieux ou justifié de lapider Sam sur place publique ?  Ou quel autre traitement lui feriez vous subir ? )  
(les réponses les plus funs ou spéciales, seront publiées en fin de chapitre 10 :P )__**

_A pluche :*  (smack !)_

_::Roselyne ::  
(en dehors du chien, le livre est le meilleur ami de l'homme… Parce qu'en dedans il fait trop noir pour lire)_


	10. ou se taise à jamais!

**__**

Disclaimer: Aucun des persos de Tolkien n'est à moi :,(... *reniflement tristounet*, mais je les emprunte joyeusement pour cette nouvelle fic ^___^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

LA COMMUNAUTÉ DES ELFES  
_Chapitre dix – …ou se taise à jamais!_

Ils avaient finalement trouvé un abri. Abri provisoire pour se reposer un peu de leur longue marche, et se préparer à la suivante, plus terrible si le temps ne se relevait pas. Abri également contre les éventuels espions de Saruman, bien que Gandalf lui-même doutât qu'un animal volant puisse survivre ou se diriger dans la tempête de neige qui était en train de se préparer. Le pouvoir de persuasion de Saruman devait certainement avoir des limites lorsqu'il se heurterait à l'esprit de conversation inscrit en chaque animal.

Mais le terme 'abri' pour cette endroit était un pieu mensonge. C'était tout ce qu'ils avaient pu trouver à temps avant que les hobbits ne tombent de fatigue. Legolas avait découvert une crevasse dans un des pans de la montagne. Elle se prolongeait sur 6 ou 7 mètres de profondeur, s'incurvant légèrement pour ressortir un peu plus loin. Elle se prolongeait également vers le haut jusqu'à ce qu'on aperçoive le ciel. Du moins c'est ce qui aurait été en temps normal. Mais la neige qui avait gelé, avait fondu puis avait gelé à nouveau, formait au sommet une espèce de toit, les protégeant un peu de la neige qui s'infiltrait par le haut. Rien à espérer pour les côtés, par contre. La crevasse que Legolas avait trouvé avait finit par détacher un morceau du pan de la montagne, et la Communauté était techniquement réfugiée entre ce nouveau rocher haut, et la montagne même! Mais au moins étaient-ils à l'abri du vent. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il comptaient installer là leur résidence d'été! 

Bill le poney avait été placé à une des extrémités de la crevasse afin de couper le vent de sa forme imposante. De l'autre côté de la crevasse, Legolas et Aragorn assureraient la garde. Deux petits feux étaient allumés dans l'abri. L'un près des dormeurs pour éviter qu'ils ne s'ankylosent avec le froid, l'autre pour les veilleurs, qui n'auraient pu garder cet endroit correctement depuis le premier feu. 

Gandalf avait essayé de parler avec Legolas, de savoir pourquoi il avait pleuré plus tôt, dans la neige… Et si cela avait avoir avec son rêve… Le vieil Ystari s'inquiétait beaucoup pour le jeune elfe. Rarement avait-il vu un des sylvains aussi perturbé moralement. Il avait accueillit avec soulagement la nouvelle qu'Aragorn allait monter la garde avec Legolas. Ces deux-là se connaissaient depuis de nombreuses années, et avaient partagé maintes épreuves. Ils s'épauleraient très bien en cas de danger.

A l'heure actuelle, le danger viendrait probablement de l'elfe lui-même. Gandalf savait la réserve que ces êtres manifestaient habituellement. Mais il connaissait aussi bien la différence entre se mêler de ses affaires, et faire semblant d'ignorer qu'un drame terrible se préparait.

Il avait parlé à Aragorn de l'étrange attitude de Legolas sur le plateau de neige, quand Legolas avait agit comme s'il avait vu un fantôme, ou s'il s'était brusquement souvenu de quelque chose d'infiniment triste, au point de le faire pleurer, chose alarmante chez un elfe.

Quand Aragorn avait questionné Legolas sur ce sujet, Legolas avait tourné vers eux un sourire calme - et épuisé - leur disant qu'il leur dirait tout, mais qu'il voulait tout d'abord faire une ronde de sûreté avant que la garde ne démarre, et qu'il voulait aussi faire de l'ordre dans sa tête avant de fournir des explications cohérentes sur ce qui lui était arrivé récemment.

En revenant s'installer auprès des hobbits, Gandalf avait été surprit de voir Frodon le fixer avec un regard noir avant de rapidement détourner les yeux. Gandalf ne voulait laisser passer aucune amertume ce soir. Que celui qui ai quelque chose sur le cœur parle! Ou se taise à jamais! Questionné, Frodon avait tourné vers Gandalf un regard bleu profond, innocent mais épuisé, justifiant l'éventuel regard sombre comme étant involontaire et du à la fatigue… Qu'après un repas hobbit digne de ce nom, quelques bière lourdes et une bonne nuit de 48 heures de sommeil - au moins - il n'y paraîtrait plus rien. Gandalf accueillit la boutade avec un léger sourire, ravi que certaines personnes dans cette communauté arrivent encore à garder un côté optimiste et jovial par ces temps austères. Et le vieil Ystari avait commencé à s'installer pour la nuit. 

Mais s'il s'était retourné vers Frodon, il aurait surpris à nouveau ce regard noir… Et cette fois, aucune fausse plaisanterie hobbit n'aurait permit au porteur de l'anneau de s'en sortir à si bon compte. Frodon n'éprouvait pas de colère ou de haine vis-à-vis de Gandalf… Mais un certain ressentiment. Car l'Ystari semblait favoriser le fait qu'Aragorn soit sans cesse aux côtés de l'elfe malade. Si malade l'elfe était vraiment! Frodon commençait à penser que si la seule chose à faire pour qu'Aragorn s'inquiète pour son sort et reste à ses côtés était de se réveiller en hurlant après un cauchemar, il pourrait s'y mettre lui aussi sans problème!

A un moment de lucidité, une petite voix à l'arrière de son esprit se fit entendre.

__

Et si la situation était inversée? Si tu veillais sur Aragorn, mais que Sam avait commencé à aller mal, à déprimer, à avoir des cauchemars… Lui dirais-tu de diminuer les graisses avant de dormir et de faire une balade digestive pour se changer les idées afin d'avoir un meilleur sommeil, avant de t'en retourner auprès d'Aragorn? 

Frodon frémit légèrement. La pensée était logique… Mais il pouvait empêcher le ressentiment de se déplacer quand même sous le plan de sa conscience, comme un serpent d'eau se coule sous la surface de l'eau. Il provoque de léger remous, à peine visible… Mais quand on en a vu un, on ne peut plus ignorer les autres…

Aragorn remit quelques brindilles dans le feu. Il fallait être parcimonieux, tout en empêchant le feu de s'éteindre. Ils allaient commencer à manquer de bois s'ils ne trouvaient pas rapidement un moyen de quitter cette montagne. Il avait fait une rapide estimation de la cargaison restante. Ils avaient encore du combustible pour 3 ou 4 jours… Cinq ou Six s'ils se rationnaient. La traversée de Carad'has prenait bien plus de temps que prévu…

Le ranger ramena son attention sur Legolas. L'elfe leur avait déjà fait part du cauchemar qui l'avait hanté pendant des semaines, des mois… Aragorn avait bien essayé de l'interpréter, mais quoi qu'il put faire, il lui manquait une chose essentielle: l'image même du cauchemar. Il ne disposait que de l'interprétation de Legolas. Interprétation qu'il avait sûrement interprété d'une manière différente de la manière dont Legolas l'avait expliqué, utilisant des mots plus faibles que la scène à laquelle il avait assisté. Legolas voyait la même scène, nuit après nuit. Et ces rêves de morts et de feu devaient attaquer son esprit depuis longtemps. Comme s'il avait vraiment besoin de ça!

Lui qui était déjà secret, et souvent plongé en plein mutisme, guère habitué à communiquer avec les autres en d'autres termes que ceux de stratégie de combat, devenait de plus en plus taciturne et instable. Lui, connaissait à quel point Legolas était un allié efficace. Gandalf aussi… Mais les autres? Il se repassa mentalement la réflexion de Sam. Il aurait voulu forcer le hobbit à engloutir une tonne de neige, recouverte de sirop de guimauve, si ça pouvait l'aider à faire passer, pour la phrase qu'il avait lancé à l'encontre de Legolas. Ou même, le balancer dans le feu par la suite, histoire d'avoir un combustible fort et de longue durée… Mais en y resongeant, l'animosité de Sam vis-à-vis de Legolas n'était peut-être pas isolée. D'autres de la communauté, moins bavards, pouvaient penser de manière similaire. 

Il essaya de voir par leurs yeux. Ils avaient vu Arwen combattre courageusement les nazguls; ils l'avaient vu, grande dans sa puissance, se dresser contre ces créatures maléfiques, et les vaincre… Et au lieu d'_hériter _d'un elfe du même gabarit pour leur mission, ils avaient face à eux un elfe lunatique qui tremblait dans son sommeil. Pour eux, un elfe était censé être une créature calme, sage, avisée, et pourvu d'une grande dextérité au combat. Legolas n'avait même pas encore prouvé la dernière partie, car aucun combat digne de ce nom ne s'était présenté à eux. Non pas que Aragorn le regrette…

Et pourtant, depuis la fin de la matinée, l'attitude de Legolas était différente. Il était toujours silencieux, peut-être encore plus qu'avant. Mais son regard avait changé. Il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées, mais elles ne reflétaient plus le souvenir de son cauchemar récurrent. C'était autre chose. Comme si Legolas venait de se souvenir de quelque chose de triste et de désorientant. Comme s'il avait perdu ses repères… 

Le ranger se tourna vers l'entrée de leur abri. Legolas était sorti de leur abri pour explorer depuis un bon moment. Bien plus longtemps qu'il n'en aurait fallu en temps normal, réalisa Aragorn. Il tendit l'oreille pour essayer de discerner un léger pas sur le neige, mais le bruit actuel du vent aurait même couvert le déplacement _gracieux_ de Gimli!

Legolas avait semblé parfaitement calme et lucide quand il était parti faire sa ronde. Mais est-ce que cela voulait nécessairement dire qu'il l'_était_? Le ranger commença à avoir une vision assez dérangeante de Legolas s'enfuyant dans la neige en pleine tempête, courant en zig-zag tout en hurlant comme un dément.

Aragorn leva une main vers sa tempe gauche, ou le prémices d'une migraine commençaient à l'assaillir. Les maux de têtes étaient plus fréquents ces derniers temps… Il laissa une autre minute ou deux s'écouler, puis se leva et se dirigea à son tour vers la fine ouverture de leur abri. La vision de Legolas, s'enfuyant dans la neige pour éviter les explications avait été remplacée par la vision de Legolas, s'ouvrant sereinement les veines avec ses dagues pour éviter les explications de manière _permanente_.

Il décida qu'il sortirait lui aussi en exploration. Si en remontant les traces de Legolas, il voyait que celui-ci était effectivement occupé à explorer les alentours, il ferait semblant de rien et retournerait à l'abri, essayant de ne pas montrer à l'elfe qu'il avait douté de lui. Mais si en remontant les traces de Legolas, il le trouvait baignant dans son sang… Ou si ses traces s'arrêtaient au bord de la falaise…

Il n'eut pas à aller loin, car il faillit sursauter en sortant de l'abri. Legolas était assis dans la neige, dos au mur, à deux mètres sur la droite de l'entrée, les genoux rassemblé sous son menton, et fixant le ciel qui commençait à se teindre de pourpre et de mauve alors que les derniers rayons du soleil traversaient de ci et de là la lourde couche nuageuse. Ses cheveux étaient malmenés dans le vent qui tourbillonnait, soulevant de la fine neige par endroit. L'expression de son visage était pensive, mais calme. Il avait presque l'air serein.

"Legolas?"

Il ne sursauta pas quand Aragorn l'appela. Il avait du l'entendre venir au dehors depuis le moment même où le ranger s'était levé. Il tourna juste un regard calme et un petit sourire épuisé vers l'humain.

"Aragorn…", commença l'elfe d'une voix paisible, "… est-ce que j'ai vraiment l'air d'un elfe?"

Aragorn corrigea son jugement. _'Paisible'_ n'était pas correcte. Outre l'incohérence de sa question, son ton de voix aurait pu mener à penser qu'il avait exagéré sur les herbes à fumer que les hobbits cachaient au fond de leurs sacs! L'elfe avait l'air complètement déphasé, mais restait calme, comme si nulle catastrophe ne pourrait l'atteindre désormais, et qu'il ne ferait plus qu'observer la vie autour de lui avec une curiosité polie.

"Non, Legolas…", commença Aragorn d'un ton sinistre. Il observa en même temps la réaction de sa réponse chez l'elfe: le visage était demeuré impassible, mais un frémissement de l'œil trahissait probablement une montée brusque de bile. Le ranger reprit, "mais pour un olifant, tu as une grâce de mouvement admirable, je tenais vraiment à ce que tu le saches", ajouta-t-il avec un franc sourire. 

Il obtint l'effet souhaité: Legolas se relâcha visiblement et un petit sourire - mais un vrai cette fois - vint se peindre sur ses lèvres. "Elle est nulle, Aragorn…", dit-il tout bas. Mais au moins, pendant un moment, cela lui avait changé les idées. Aragorn vint s'asseoir à côté de lui dans la neige, et regarda dans la même direction que lui.

Pendant un moment, ils demeurèrent silencieux. Seul se faisait entendre le vent mugissant ou s'infiltrant dans la crevasse qui leur servait d'abri en un son strident et énervant. Partout dans le ciel, les lourds nuages commençaient à se rassembler. Legolas continuait à fixer les dernières lueurs du jours vers l'horizon, le seul endroit où des déchirures dans les nuages faisaient encore deviner le ciel. Bientôt ils entreraient dans une période où l'obscurité et le froid seraient leur compagnons de route et de nuits.

Plusieurs fois, Aragorn voulu rompre le silence, poser des questions à l'elfe. Mais il ne savait pas par où commencer. 

__

Patience, dit une voix sarcastique au fond de lui, _tout mal vient à point à qui sait attendre…_

Il voulait que Legolas sache qu'il avait un ami auprès de lui, qu'il n'était pas seul face à ce qu'il affrontait pour le moment. 

__

'Non, ne t'inquiète pas, Aragorn… Ce ne sont que des rêves! Ils sont un peu bizarres, mais ce ne sont_ que des rêves… Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre avec des choses si futiles… Nous devons garder nos forces morales et physiques pour la route qui est devant nous. Nous ne pouvons faillir à la mission. Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour moi. Je serai toujours capable de me battre contre les ennemis pour vous défendre… Vous ne serez pas déçu de m'avoir accepté parmi vous…'_

Ca, c'était Legolas! Il pouvait aller vers lui, lui demander ce qui le tracassait, essayer de le rassurer, et lui faire sortir ses démons intérieurs… et obtenir cette Ecriture, par chapitre et par verset. Il le savait!

Au lieu de cela, il opta pour une autre approche.

"Quelle était cette musique?"

Legolas cligna des yeux, et se tourna vers Aragorn, étonné. "Quoi?"

Aragorn sourit intérieurement, il avait réussit à surprendre l'elfe par une question à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Un bon point. Il pencha sa tête sur le côté. "La première fois que nous nous sommes rencontré à Rivendell… Tu m'as sauvé la vie… Tu m'as repêché dans la rivière où j'étais tombé, et tu m'a réchauffé près des flammes. On peut dire que tu m'as ramené des rives de la mort, en sorte…", ajouta-t-il avec un doux sourire.

Le regard de Legolas semblait se perdre dans les distances, et Aragorn y vit en une étincelle, un mélange d'émotions intenses. Regret, étonnement, culpabilité, colère, … et aussi une grande souffrance… Le ranger se souvint de l'impression qu'il avait eue en écoutant Legolas chanter près de la rivière. Il ne se souvenait plus de la mélodie en elle-même… Mais il savait qu'elle était triste…

Il reprit, riant presque. "Je me sens parfois si ridicule…". Legolas le regarda à nouveau, son expression ne variant pas. "J'étais tombé dans la rivière parce que j'avais été tellement captivé par l'air que tu chantais, que je n'avais pas prit garde…". Pour lui, c'était comme une bonne plaisanterie d'avouer cette maladresse, excusable pour un enfant humain de cet âge… Mais il réalisa que la lueur de culpabilité s'était accrue dans les yeux de Legolas.

"Ainsi…", dit l'elfe après un moment, baissant la tête, "Maudit soit le destin qui m'a fait naître… Si même en étant seul et en fredonnant une chanson, je mets la vie des gens en péril--".

Il ne comprit pas ce qui lui arriva ensuite, tellement tout se passa très vite. Aragorn eut un haut-le-cœur en entendant la même rengaine à nouveau. Il essayait de remonter le moral de l'elfe, et celui-ci avait réussit à trouver le moyen de s'enfoncer encore plus! Il passa rapidement un bras autour des épaules de l'elfe, et l'attira contre lui, le serrant fortement, comme par crainte qu'il ne s'échappe; et passa une main derrière sa tête, le maintenant contre son torse, à l'abri du vent. "Tais-toi!", fut la seule chose qu'il dit d'abord à l'elfe.

Celui-ci fut d'abord trop surpris pour réagir. Aragorn continua, murmurant près de son oreille. "Me connaissant quand j'étais môme… C'était étonnant que je ne sois pas déjà tombé dans cette rivière plus tôt! Je remercie le destin d'avoir attendu que tu sois présent avant de m'y balancer allègrement…"

Il serra Legolas un peu plus fort. "Et merci à toi, Legolas…"  
  
Legolas demeura encore un instant immobile. Il avait souvent entendu un vieux proverbe disant que lorsqu'on sauvait une vie, on devenait _responsable_ de cette vie. S'il avait arraché Aragorn à la mort, si le destin l'avait réellement placé là ce jour là pour sauver celui qui ferait un jour face à Sauron… Alors sa propre vie n'était peut-être pas si inutile. Il ferma les yeux avec force, et enfouit son visage contre la veste d'Aragorn, refermant ses mains autour du cuir usé, comme s'il s'agrippait à la vie même. Il savait qu'il devait dire quelque chose à Aragorn. Mais il avait peur… Peur d'avouer sa faiblesse… Peur que celui qui était la chose se rapprochant le plus à un ami, ne soit dégoûté de lui, ou déçu.

Et pourtant, il sentait qu'il n'aurait pas une autre occasion… Il fallait qu'il parle maintenant… ou qu'il se taise à jamais… Et s'il devait perdre Aragorn…

"Merci à toi Aragorn…", dit-il très bas, espérant presque ne pas avoir été entendu par le ranger. Mais c'était trop sous-estimer l'ouïe de l'humain. Il le sentit à la légère crispation qu'il sentit dans le bras qu'Aragorn avait passé autour de ses épaules. "Tu dis que ce soir-là, je t'ai sauvé la vie…", continua-t-il, sans osé lever les yeux vers le ranger, "mais en réalité, c'est toi qui a sauvé la mienne…".

Aragorn avait froncé les sourcils. Legolas n'avait pas besoin de le regarder pour le savoir. Il se redressa lentement, s'écartant du ranger… à regret. Il redoutait ce qui allait suivre. Pendant un moment qui parut une éternité à Aragorn, le regard de l'elfe croisa le sien, et le ranger eut l'impression que son âme était analysée et sa justesse soupesée. Comme si l'elfe en parcourait les moindres recoins, afin de savoir s'il était digne de partager un secret… un secret très lourd… Et soudain, Aragorn eut peur de ce que Legolas allait lui annoncer…

__

'Mais il a besoin de mon aide…', pensa-t-il. _'Quel genre d'ami serai-je si je m'enfuis maintenant sans lui laisser le temps de s'exprimer?'_

Le regard de Legolas vacilla, et pendant un horrible instant, Aragorn cru qu'il avait lu dans son esprit. L'elfe détourna le regard vers l'endroit où les rayons du soleil avaient encore percés quelques minutes plus tôt. Maintenant la lourde couche nuageuse s'étendait à perte de vue.

Les émotions de l'elfe défilaient à toutes vitesse sur son visage, comme s'il devait peser le pour et le contre d'un millier de pensées différentes, afin de faire le choix prudent de ce qu'il allait dire. Aragorn fut tenté de relancer la conversation, quand Legolas dit d'une voix basse et rapide. "La chanson, je ne m'en souviens plus…"

Aragorn acquiesça, se demandant pourquoi il avait le sentiment bizarre que Legolas lui mentait au sujet de la chanson, mais jugeant que cela avait moins d'importance par rapport à ce que qui allait suivre. Il observait Legolas alors que les mains de celui-ci s'étaient portées à ses protections d'avant bras, dont il commençait à dénouer les lanières.

"D'autant que je puisse me souvenir", commença l'elfe d'une voix neutre, "tu es… le premier qui ait réellement fait quelque chose pour moi… Même si cela n'était pas volontaire de ta part", ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire triste tout en continuant à délacer ses protections de cuir noir. Aragorn eut l'impression une fois de plus que Legolas mentait, qu'il y avait quelqu'un qu'il omettait volontairement de citer. Puis il lui vint à l'esprit que Legolas ne mentait peut-être pas ouvertement… Il n'était pas sur de lui, ce qui expliquait ses hésitations.

"Quelque fois, on est placé sur des chemins étranges qu'on ne comprend pas", les yeux de Legolas semblaient fixer le vide devant lui, apparemment plongés à la fois loin dans le passé, et loin dans le futur… "On pense parfois ne plus pouvoir continuer… On se prépare… On rassemble son courage …". Il finit de délacer ses protections de cuir et les posa dans la neige. Sa main remonta lentement le long des manches de la tunique bleu claire, flottant désormais libre dans le vent. Il releva un sourire triste vers le ranger."… Et un gamin humain faisant un grand plongeon, et voilà que vos grands projets tombent eux aussi à l'eau…!".

Il découvrit ses bras nus devant Aragorn. Le ranger finit par baisser le regard vers eux. L'instant d'après, il relevait les yeux, horrifiés, et croisait le regard désespérément triste de l'elfe. "Ce soir-là… C'est toi qui m'a sauvé, Estel…"

[A suivre]

****************

__

*toussote nerveusement…*

Bon… J'étais pas censée poster le chapitre 10 avant demain… Avant au moins une bonne relecture après une bonne (?) nuit de sommeil, histoire de voir si y avait pas trop de conneries dedans… ^^

Mais vos reviews m'ont tellement ému et/ou fait rire, que je n'avais pas le cœur de vous faire attendre une journée de plus. (j'espère que vous n'en serez pas déçu(e)s… -_- ). Le chapitre vient d'être fini il y a 30 secondes… ^^;;; Alors, c'est vraiment du tout chaud ^^;;;;;

Je sais que je vais me faire lapider car j'ai dit un truc de positif sur Arwen *regarde un essaim de couteau de cuisine en train de voler dans sa direction*, mais bon… C'était justement fait pour montrer à quel point les premières impressions des gens peuvent être fausses ;P

****

Voix mélodieuse: "Ding Dooooong…. L'auteur s'est bien rattrapée… Roselyne passe niveau 2. "

*l'auteur tend lentement la main vers l'essaim de couteau de cuisine. Ils ralentissent et finissent par s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de la paume. Ils restent suspendus en l'air quelques secondes avant de tomber un par un sur le sol…*

Ahem, retour à la fic…

Merci pour vos réponses concernant Sam ^_____^

Au départ, c'était juste pour le fun, puis en écrivant et en arrivant au passage de Sam, je me suis rendue compte que je pouvais insérer de vos idées dans la fic :p  
MERCI BEAUCOUP EN TOUT CAS :D

Les suggestions suivantes me sont parvenues (et j'en remercie grandement les auteurs/euses ;) )

****

ERIKA_:_

moi, docteur Erika   
psychologue spécialiste des cas de connerie aiguë   
déclare que le sujet nommé Sam Gamgee est un con fini et irrécupérable. je suis dans le regret d'annoncer qu'une cure de désintoxication ne suffirait pas .Je préconise donc de faire ce que ce suicidaire ,qui malgré les nombreuse remontrance des fans continue a faire chier Legolas , souhaite depuis le début de la fic , soit se faire éventrer par le reste de la communauté qui en manque de nourriture , le ferai cuire sur un bûcher pour attirer tout les orcs de la région (il y aura bien assez a manger selon moi ), qui une fois repus , pourrait se faire massacrer par la communauté. A cas extrême solution extrême ...  
cordialement 

docteur Erika

__

-- J'ai un peu utilisé de ton idée plus haut ;) merci bôkou :))))))

****

AURIALIE:

Ah ben il faudrait juste lui faire suivre le mode d'emploi des "40 façons de trucider Arwen" du défouloir...je crois bien que ça pourrait marcher.. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! ou au pire, lancez le en bas d'un hélicoptère et éloignez le sergent Steel (si c'est bien lui...y a trop de noms de famille ça me mélange tout!) de lui! comme ça il pourra pas aller le sauver (bah...je délire sur ma soirée écriture/cinéma d'hier..)

__

-- Je me suis farcie tous les chapitres de ta fic d'un coup… Chuis désolée d'avoir loupé autant de chapitres (snif!), mais j'avais pas été souvent sur le net ces derniers mois ;__; Tu as eu mes reviews? :) (paske moi avoir peur que FF.net avoir merdé grave lors de l'envois ^^; )

Mais en gros: MORTE DE RIRE QUE JE SUIS :D

Par ailleurs: contente que Legolas ne soit pas tombé de qqch de haut? ;)

****

LADINDEQUICHANTE:

lapider Sam c trop simple ...  
il faut lui faire manger une bonne douzaine de mes biscuits fait maison ...  
mouhahahahahahahaha  
comme sa on sera sur qu'il est mort !  
... T_T ...  
moi et mes talents culinaires   
... bon ...

__

-- LOL :D Outre avoir un peu prit de ton idée dans la fic (miciiiiiii ^___^), je vais également un jour te présenter à un de mes potes (qui jouera justement Sam dans la parodie de SDA "Le Silence des Anneaux").   
Sa spécialité: le **gâteau Bavarois revisité**.

"prendre un gâteau bavarois. Le couper en 4 dans le sens horizontal. Entre chaque tranche, mettre: une couche de pâté de foie, une couche de sardines, une couche de pâté de foie, une couche de sardine. Recouvrir l'extérieur de crème fraîche pour camoufler les incisions. Et au sommet, au choix: une cerise ou une gousse d'ail."

****

MYLENNIA:

Aragorn aurait pas pu tout simplement l'assommer sur place ou l'empêcher de parler en l'étouffant avec de la nourriture dans la bouche?... comment ça mon idée elle est pas convainquante?!! mais si mais si...

__

-- :PPPPP Sauf que c'est comme le problème de Math classique avec un réservoir d'eau percé qu'on doit remplir et calculer quand il sera plein malgré le trou. Il faudrait qu'Aragorn bourre Sam (dans le sens nourriture) plus vite que la vitesse avec laquelle ce dernier digère… ;)  
Comment ça "je me prends la tête"? Chuis verseau!!! C normal!!! ;)

Idée utilisée également dans la fic, miciiii ;)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

NEFRA: "dans ta fic, il s'en ramasse vraiment plein la figure! Ca me fait un peu penser a ma vie... la vraie, je veux dire...'

__

:,(… 

Mais maintenant, pour Legolas… C'est si tentant de le titiller un peu… ;)  
(le mot clef est 'un peu'_ :p )_

C'est pas qu'il ait une tête à claque hein? Mais il l'air si fragile, que beaucoup d'auteuses "alamassepointcom" réagissent de même ;)

****

Anne-Laure: "Super, ta fics est génial vivement la suite Vite !"

Bah ouais mais minute! ;P  
(fo aussi que je bosse un peu sur "Dark is the Night", non? ;-) *clin de nyeux* )

****

Alana Chantelune: 

C'etait TOI ?!^^ 

__

Bah vi ^^;  
CT moi la folle qui a du aller à la Sécurité, promettre que je ne tuerais personne avec mes flèches :p  
CT moi aussi la folle qui posait avec le gars qui jouait force rouge dans BIOMAN (génial le mélange) pour le magazine ANIMELAND (maintenant, est-ce qu'ils vont oser publier ça après….. gros suspens :p )

J'adore ton costume !! Tu es géniale !! Oui, je t'ai aperçue à Japan ! 

**__**

*rougis comme une tomate* ####^____^#### merciiiiiiiiiii

Mais c'était la deuxième année que je faisais Legolas -- pour l'année prochaine: deux choses peuvent se produire:  
- OU je fais **Sesshumaru** de INU YASHA, pour changer (j'ai déjà les oreilles :PPPP )  
- OU je refais **Legolas**, mais un pote à moi vient faire **Aragorn**, et sur scène au cosplay, les gens assisteront à un roulage de pelle entre les deux persos :p

Tu prépare le donjon de **Nabeulheuk** ? J'ADORE ce délire ! Oh, il faut que je vois ça ! 

Ok Merci :) Je tiendrai au courant de l'avancement du projet :)))))

Pour Sam, une plongée dans le lac serait bienvenue !

__

Comme on n'y était pas encore géographiquement, j'ai pas pu utiliser ta suggestion… Mais il n'est pas dit que plus tard…. ;)

  
Pour **Thranduil**, tu es un peu dure ; c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas aussi ouvert que les   
noldors, mais les elfes de Mirkwood et les hommes du lac sont depuis longtemps   
en bons termes, et après la bataille des 5 armées, c'est l'harmonie entre les elfes,   
les hommes et les nains de la région... Thranduil a rendu Oscrist aux Nains, et   
Brand, le nouveau roi de Dale, lui a offert les émeraudes de Girion !  
Ils ont tous lutter contre les orcs et les wargs pendant la guerre de l'anneau.

__

Et C'est là que je vais me prendre le bide qui tue: *se fait toute petite* J'ai pas encore fini SIMARILLION… J'ai lu… 5 pages? ;P  
(je sais… sacrilège… ^^; )

Hé oui, je sais que Thranduil est décrit ici comme un saloppard fini… D'une certaine manière - suivant son point de vue - il a ses raisons…. Mais elles sont un peu tordues -_-

Puis dans les autres fics que j'ai lues, la plupart le décrivent comme quelqu'un de dur, d'avare et à tendance pochetron (capacité à vite lever le coude)… Comme on dit "y a pas de fumée sans feu" ;)

  
Sinon, j'attend la suite avec impatience... Legolas rêve de sa maman ?

__

Ahaaaaaa!!!!!!!! :D  
Suspens!!! ;)

Bon, là je fonce…. Doit encore me taper 2h de route avant d'arriver chez moi ;)

A pluche tout le monde et au prochain chapitre :)  
(tiens, devinette: qu'est-ce que Legolas a montré à Aragorn à votre avis? ;) )

Lissenen ar' maska'lalaith tenna' lye omentuva  
(que les eaux vous soient douces et les rires légers, jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre ;-) )

Gros smootch baveux :*  
(je sais, la transition tue! ;) )

::Roselyne::


	11. Blessures Secrètes

_Disclaimer__: Aucun des persos de Tolkien n'est à moi ,(... reniflement tristounet, mais je les emprunte joyeusement pour cette nouvelle fic_

_

* * *

_

**LA COMMUNAUTÉ DES ELFES**  
** Chapitre Onze - Blessures secrètes…**

**

* * *

**

"Je ne suis pas un elfe, tu comprends maintenant". La voix de Legolas était à nouveau tremblante, on sentait qu'il se retenait de pleurer. Aragorn regarda à nouveau les avant-bras de l'elfe. Il semblait hypnotisé par ce qu'il voyait sur les bras de Legolas. Ce ne pouvait être réel… Pas Legolas…

Et en même temps, son esprit lui disait froidement que c'était très logique. Qui d'autre que Legolas aurait pu être sujet à ce genre de choses. Aragorn se traita mentalement d'idiot. Cela faisait des jours qu'il craignait une action suicidaire de la part de son ami d'enfance, et maintenant qu'il avait la preuve sous les yeux, il refusait de l'admettre.

Mais il y avait un monde entre s'imaginer des scénarios catastrophes, et y assister vraiment !

Ce n'était pas une ou deux cicatrices qui barraient la peau claire et douce de l'elfe, mais une douzaine au moins. Certaines semblaient plus vieilles que d'autres. Mais toutes étaient horriblement visibles sur la peau d'une créature censée guérir rapidement de ses blessures. Aragorn comprit ce que Legolas voulait dire par " pas un elfe ". Mais sa crainte devait avoir d'autres justificatifs que simplement ces cicatrices…

Aragorn tendit une main dont il ne pouvait supprimer totalement le tremblement, vers un des bras de Legolas. Il sentit, plus qu'il ne vit, l'elfe se crisper à son approche.

En voyant Aragorn avancer la main vers son bras, le premier réflexe de Legolas fut ramener ses bras vers lui en protection. Puis il essaya de se raisonner. Il avait réussit à montrer son plus grand défaut, sa plus grande honte à Aragorn. Même s'il n'aimait pas être l'objet d'une curiosité qu'il jugeait malsaine, s'il avait fait confiance à Aragorn jusque là, il pouvait toujours lui permettre ça. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre de toute manière.

Mais il ne put supprimer totalement un sursaut au contact de la main du ranger sur sa peau. Aragorn le remarqua et leva les yeux inquiets vers l'elfe. Legolas avait détourné le regard, comme honteux de ce qu'il avait fait, et d'avoir révélé ça au ranger. Il craignait la manière dont ce dernier allait le voir désormais… Aragorn reporta son attention aux cicatrices. Il avait reçu une formation de guérisseur à la maison d'Elrond et avait souvent du s'occuper de plaies diverses... Ce qui lui avait permis de donner les premiers soins à Frodon lors de sa blessure provoquée par la lame de morgul des nazguls…

Mais il n'avait jamais vu de telles cicatrices sur un elfe. Sur un humain oui, mais jamais sur un elfe ! Les elfes guérissaient de leurs blessures. Rares étaient celles qui demeurent visibles. Et certainement pas des cicatrices provenant de blessures de simple lame.

_Sauf s'il ne veut pas guérir…_

Il traçait du bout des doigts les diverses cicatrices de Legolas. Il sentait l'elfe frémir sous ce contact. Il leva les yeux brièvement et vit que Legolas avait fermé les yeux, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

_S'attend-il à ce que je le roue de coups ou quoi ?_

Il posa sa main droite à plat sur l'avant bras droit de Legolas, sa main gauche le soutenant toujours. Le soudain contact doux fit ouvrir les yeux de Legolas. Il regardait Aragorn avec un mélange de tristesse et de peur ; il craignait des reproches, des remarques, un dégoût, … Mais ce qu'Aragorn fit le surprit. Le ranger tenait toujours son avant bras d'une main, et amena lentement son autre main sur le côté de la tête de l'elfe. Legolas se crispa légèrement. La main d'Aragorn était douce et chaude, elle ne semblait pas menaçante. Mais il demeurait sur ses gardes. Aragorn plongeait son regard gris dans le sien.

" Je vais tuer Thranduil. "

Le ranger avait dit ça calmement, comme un fait normal. Comme s'il annonçait qu'il allait aller faire une balade dans les bois pour ramener des pousses de fougères afin de les faire revenir lentement dans une eau épicée. Legolas cligna des yeux nerveusement. Sous l'apparence calme d'Aragorn, il pouvait sentir un feu rager. Aragorn savait qu'il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il puisse mener à terme ce qu'il venait de dire, mais jamais autant qu'aujourd'hui il n'avait souhaité pouvoir étrangler le roi de Mirkwood à mains nues.

_Mais est-ce que cela arrangerait la vie de Legolas ? Je ne crois pas… _

Aragorn cligna des yeux à la réalisation, puis attira le visage de Legolas plus près de lui, jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent presque.

" Quant à toi, tu ne retourneras pas à Mirkwood. "

Legolas retint sa respiration un moment. Il savait qu'Aragorn n'était pas du genre à lui donner un tel ordre. Que c'était plutôt une suggestion amicale. Le ranger lui offrait une porte de sortie. Mais c'était à lui, Legolas Greenleaf, qu'il appartenait de l'ouvrir ou de la laisser fermée… S'il s'avisait à ne pas suivre ce conseil, Aragorn ne pourrait rien faire pour lui.

Ne pas retourner à Mirkwood ? Cela pourrait-il être possible ?

Etre libéré de Mirkwood signifierait pour lui une vie libre… Mais une vie errante, solitaire. Car quelle autre communauté elfique pourrait accueillir un paria comme lui ? Quelle communauté prendrait sur elle d'accepter en son sein un elfe maudit ? Un elfe qui transportait les calamités comme une aura sombre et visqueuse autour de lui ?

Non, il aurait probablement une (longue) vie d'errance solitaire. Mais est-ce que cela ne valait pas mieux que de souffrir continuellement ? Il se demanda brièvement ce que les siens penseraient quand ils verraient qu'il était partit pour toujours. Y aurait-il quelqu'un qui le regretterait ? Y aurait-il au moins une seule personne à qui il manquerait ?

Et pourrait-il demeurer sur les Terres du Milieu, sachant que les siens partaient vers les terres immortelles de l'Ouest ? Mais premièrement, aurait-il droit à accéder à ces terres s'il le souhaitait ?

Legolas ferma les yeux, sachant au moins une chose. Aragorn était un ami, et ne l'abandonnerait pas. Et tant pis si la vie humaine était courte, Legolas savourerait ces quelques années instant après instant…

Et quelque part entre eux deux, un tic-tac fatidique avait commencé son écho.

-

-

Ils étaient assis à l'entrée de leur abri. Le feu brûlait faiblement entre eux, apportant une lueur chaude et diffuse. Le bruit des flammes crépitantes couvrait un peu le bruit du vent qui mugissait à l'extérieur. Aragorn leva les yeux vers Legolas. Il avait l'air si frêle, contre le pan du rocher. Pourtant, sous cette apparente fragilité, se cachait un tueur hors pair. Elevé à la dure, sans amour, dans la constante pression d'un meurtre qu'il n'avait pas commis.

_Un elfe comme toi, capable de tuer sa mère, a toutes les chances d'exceller dans ce domaine, tu ne crois pas, petit frère ?_

Odùrin avait certainement lui sortir une de ces gentillesses, à un moment ou à un autre. Un peu plus tôt, quand ils étaient encore dans la neige, Legolas lui avait dit que son père et ses frères n'avaient de cesse de lui inculquer à coup de sermons sévères à quel point les humains étaient mauvais. Mais Aragorn avait l'impression qu'il y avait plus derrière cela. Beaucoup plus…

Maintenant, Legolas était calmement assis à l'abri du vent, ses bras nus exposés sans honte. Aragorn avait dans l'idée que si l'un des autres membres de la communauté se réveillait et avait l'envie de les rejoindre, les protections avant-bras de Legolas seraient à nouveau lacée en un temps éclair. Aragorn sourit faiblement. Cela était une marque de la confiance que l'elfe lui accordait. C'était déjà un bon début.

" Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter de ton ascendant elfe, mon ami ", commença-t-il d'une voix douce et calme. Legolas tourna la tête vers lui et prêta attention à ses paroles. " Tu ne cicatrises pas à la vitesse des elfes, mais c'est uniquement parce que ton esprit ne peut jamais se reposer… "

Legolas regarda un moment ses bras, son regard était doux, protecteur, comme s'il avait de la pitié pour ce qu'il avait infligé à ces pauvres bras qui n'avaient rien fait pour mériter cela. " Ou peut-être que j'ai effectivement du sang humain dans les veines… Cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses, en fait… ", continua-t-il à voix basse, comme pour lui-même.

" Quelles choses, Legolas "

" La manière dont mon père ne cesse de me dire que les humains sont la pire races vivant sur les terres du milieu ", Legolas continuait à fixer le sol devant lui. " On dirait presque qu'il porte plus d'estime aux orcs… "

" Il y a eut beaucoup d'humain qui passaient par Mirkwood dans ton enfance "

Legolas parut un instant silencieux, puis son regard s'assombrit, sa respiration sembla s'accélérer pendant un bref moment et ses narines se dilatèrent. Pour Aragorn, la réponse était claire: des humains étaient effectivement passé par Mirkwood. Mais le souvenir que Legolas avait de ces visites ne devait pas être des plus agréables.

" La première fois que j'ai vu des humains… ", commença-t-il d'une voix que Aragorn avait déjà entendu. C'était le même genre de voix qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il racontait son rêve récurrent. " J'avais 9 ans … L'équivalent de 5 ans pour un humain ", ajouta-t-il avec un faible sourire vers Aragorn. Le ranger fit un léger mouvement de la tête pour lui dire qu'il comprenait. Après tout, la majeure partie de sa vie s'était passée parmi les elfes. Il n'avait plus besoin de faire la conversion.

" C'était une caravane ", continua Legolas. " Un groupe d'humain qui n'avaient aucune intention à la base de venir à Mirkwood… Mais qui avaient été obligé de s'y réfugier car ils étaient poursuivis par des orcs. ". Il fit une pause. " C'était pour la plupart des femmes et des enfants… Ils avaient juste quelques guerriers avec eux. Ils étaient tous si _jeunes_… " La voix de Legolas se brisa. Aragorn se prépara au pire.

" Ils sont venus demander asile et protection pour un temps court à mon père… ", reprit l'elfe. Aragorn sentait maintenant que l'elfe était lancé, qu'il ne s'arrêterait plus… Qu'il avait besoin de se décharger d'un fardeau trop lourd à porter. Que les événements qui avaient suivis avaient du être horribles.

Il était loin de la vérité…

-

-

Legolas lui expliqua les circonstances de sa première rencontre avec les êtres si vils dont son père lui avait sans cesse parlé. A la fin du récit, alors qu'ils étaient à nouveau hors de l'abri rocheux et qu'il serrait l'elfe contre lui, tentant d'endiguer le flot de sang qui s'échappait de sa plaie, la détermination avec laquelle Aragorn avait dit plus tôt qu'il tuerait Thranduil ne semblait qu'une légère brise comparé à l'immense vague de haine qui le submergeait. N'eut-ce été la nécessité de mener à bien la mission de l'anneau, il serait parti sur le champ pour Mirkwood et aurait mis le palais à feu et à sang.

-

-

**A suivre**

**- **

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_-_

_  
Oui, je sais… Je coupe encore sur une note tellement gaie et optimiste… soupire Mais c'était ça (et avoir le chapitre 11 publié aujourd'hui) ou avoir un truc plus long et vous obliger à attendre le week-end ;) (contente Aurialie ? ;) )_

_Le prochain chapitre expliquera le récit de Legolas. Vous comprendrez les sentiments d'Aragorn._

**Elysabeth**_ : no problemo… Ca arrive que **bugge** pour les reviews… C l'un ou l'autre… Soit les reviews sont perdues, soit elles arrivent en plusieurs exemplaires ;)_

**Orianne**_ : Legolas est **borné**, mais il faut dire qu'il a vécu presque toute son enfance avec des gens autour de lui qui n'avaient de cesse de le démolir moralement (sinon physiquement). Son père et ses frères n'ont cessé de le faire sentir coupable pour la mort de la Reine, et en ont fait un bouc émissaire pour tous les malheurs survenus à Mirkwood, par basse vengeance. Or comme personne n'a jamais dit à Legolas que c'était faux, il a naturellement cru ce qu'on lui a dit. Et par habitude, il se considère comme l'élément négatif voire **porte-poisse** dans un groupe.  
Imagine : si on te disais sans cesse pendant des années que tu étais débile, et que jamais personne ne venait de dire que c'est faux, qu'il ne faut pas croire ces conneries, tu finirais par croire que c'est vrai, non ? Pour Legolas, cela a atteint de telles proportions, que si maintenant quelqu'un vient lui dire qu'il n'est pas faible, et qu'il est quelqu'un de génial, il pensera qu'on se moque de lui ou qu'on essaye d'endormir sa méfiance pour mieux le piéger. Par contre, le premier inconnu qui va lui dire qu'il est un raté (sans même savoir qui il est), il va le croire sur parole ! (a brusquement envie de bastonner un copain qui fait pareil, tiens... - ) _

**Nefra**_ : Oui, les deux guerriers… ;-) Hé ben, il y a déjà des **indices** planqués ci et là ;) (voir traitement d'une autre fic,concernant les indices planqués ;p "**Entraînement**".) Mais c'est clair que je préfère instaurer l'histoire entre les différents personnages avant de révéler leur identité. Mais oui, la fic sera très longue :) Ca va allègrement dépasser les 30 chapitres (et encore je suis gentille… Ca va plutôt osciller vers les 50 chapitres ou plus ;) J'ai pas encore fait d'estimation correcte :p )_

**Mylénnia**_ : Merci rougis TRES fort. Si tu aimes les **tortures mentales** de Legolas, alors tu auras un met de choix dans le prochain chapitre ;)_

**Aurialie**_ : alors, c'était bien ça que tu avais deviné ? ;) Pour ce qui est du **Japan**** Expo**, il s'agit d'une convention de mangas qui a lieu à Paris une ou deux fois l'an (idem pour le Cartooniste), et où les gens vont en cosplay représenter des dessins animés ou des films.  
Une adresse où voir les photos :  
(si tu veux me trouver, je suis Legolas ;) )_

**Ladindequichante**_ : comment t'as fait pour faire **brûler** de l'eau ? OO ;;;;_

**Karina**_ : merci de ta review :) C clair (je dis souvent cette expression à propos ;) ) que j'adore explorer le côté psychologique **tourmenté** du personnage (et ce qui est marrant : c'est que la majorité des écrivains voient Legolas de cette manière là ; Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il dégage la même image de lui dans le bouquin… Il faudra remercier Orlando Bloom pour l'inspiration alors ;) sourit grassement car dans moins de deux heures, je vais voir " Pirates of the Carribeans " :)))) Quant à Merry et Pippin, ils arrivent ;)_

_Voilà :)_

_C'est tout pour ce chapitre :)_

_Merci encore à toutes celles qui ne m'ont pas envoyé de crapauds séchés ou de bulldozers à la tronche après la conclusion de la fanfic _**Entrainement**_ ;) Il est possible que j'y rajoute un jour un tit chapitre pour répondre à tout le monde :)_

_Gros smootch bâveux et au prochain chapitre :)_

_:Roselyne__:  
P.S.: Puisque tout le monde ou presque parle de _**"Terminator"**_ ici... Le 3ème film est profondément débile... - Avis personnel bien sur -.-;_


	12. La Caravane

**_Disclaimer_**_: Aucun des persos de Tolkien n'est à moi ,(... reniflement tristounet, mais je les emprunte joyeusement pour cette nouvelle fic_

_

* * *

_

**LA COMMUNAUTÉ DES ELFES**  
** Chapitre Douze - La Caravane**

**

* * *

**

** -**

**-**

Legolas racontait ses souvenirs à Aragorn au fur et à mesure qu'ils lui revenaient en mémoire. Sa première rencontre avec des humains… Il s'en souvenait parfaitement. Il n'aurait jamais pu oublier cela… Quoiqu'il puisse faire pour effacer cet épisode de sa mémoire.

Son père, Thranduil, était dans son immense salle du conseil, profondément enfouie au cœur même de la forêt noire de Mirkwood. Le trône, sculpté dans une riche roche brune couleur de terre fertile, avait la forme d'un tronc d'arbre, et les ramifications imitant des branches étaient terminées par des feuilles sculptées dans l'or le plus pur. Des motifs dorés et argentés s'entrecroisaient également le long du trône. Les mains de Thranduil étaient posées sur les accoudoirs sombres et son regard brillait, semblant percer les distances et les corps.

Au pied du dais, Skehb, le chef de la caravane, suait sous ses vêtements épais ; son regard évitait soigneusement de se poser sur le Roi. Il était accablé par le poids des constructions elfiques tout autour de lui, dont cette lumineuse salle nacrée était le cœur et le centre nerveux. Rien que de s'y trouver était incroyable et accablant. Skehb et les siens avaient déjà rencontré des elfes par le passé, mais cela s'était toujours fait hors du domaine des Premiers Nés, et jamais en présence d'aussi hauts personnages que ceux qui se trouvaient ici. Skehb avait compris que sa présence et celle de la caravane en ces lieux n'était pas particulièrement la bienvenue, et il avait peur. Arriverait-il à persuader le Roi de les laisser trouver refuge sur ces terres quelques jours, le temps que la menace des orcs s'éloigne ? S'ils étaient renvoyés hors des terres de Mirkwood, ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps face à leurs agresseurs. Ils avaient déjà perdu une dizaine d'homme, et désormais le nombre de guerriers composant la caravane n'était plus que de trois.

Trois guerriers pour une quinzaine de femmes et enfants…

Une quarantaine d'elfes s'étaient rassemblés dans la salle du conseil, étonnés de ces humains qui osaient braver l'interdit du roi, et curieux également de voir comment Thranduil allait gérer la situation. Parmi eux, Legolas, tout jeune elfe de 9 ans, observait avec attention ces créatures que son père avait tant décriées.

Il s'était attendu à des créatures hideuses dans le style orcs. Ce genre d'histoires racontées par son père lui avait fait faire des cauchemars quand il était beaucoup plus jeune. Il rêvait d'humains le poursuivant au dédale des arbres de la forêt, essayant de l'agripper pour le déchirer de leurs mains nues. Il avait imaginé une peau sale, des yeux rougeoyants, des griffes…

Et il fut surprit de constater qu'il y avait peu de différences entre ces créatures et les elfes eux-mêmes. Selon les normes elfiques, leurs visages étaient subtilement déformés : nez plus épatés, mâchoires plus proéminentes, yeux trop étroits et trop brillants à la lueur des torches qui brûlaient sur les murs latéraux. Leur comportement ne semblaient guère différer des leurs: les enfants se serraient contre leurs mères, effrayés, les deux guerriers demeurant se tenaient de part et d'autre de leur groupe, inclinés devant Thranduil, mais en une attitude à la fois humble et défensive.

Mais que pourraient-ils faire si tous les elfes se déchaînaient contre eux, se demanda Legolas, avant que son attention ne soit attirée par un tout jeune enfant se serrant contre les jambes de sa mère, cette dernière ayant refermé ses bras autour de lui en une attitude aimante et protectrice. Ses cheveux bruns retombaient en cascade sur elle et son fils.

Etait-ce là les monstres de son père ?

Legolas eut soudain une profonde nostalgie. Une mère aimante et protectrice… Il n'avait jamais pu faire d'autre qu'imaginer à quoi cela pouvait ressembler. Et en voyant cette mère protéger son enfant, il se sentit une bouffée de sympathie et de tristesse à leur égard…

Mais Thranduil n'avait eu aucun égard vis-à-vis de ces humains. Pendant tout le discours de Skehb, Legolas aurait juré que son père se retenait d'exploser sur place, laissant la colère l'emplir totalement avant de tout relâcher d'un coup. Legolas jeta un coup d'œil à ses frères. Ils souriaient. Mais pas de la façon douces et amicales d'hôtes désireux de tendre la main à un plus faible. On aurait dit qu'ils attendaient quelque chose de très plaisant. Comme des rapaces attendent le signal de la curée, fut l'impression qu'il en déduisit plus tard.

" Vous avez violé l'interdit ", furent les premières paroles du roi après que Skehb eut finit. " Les humains ne peuvent pénétrer dans cette forêt sous peine de mort ", ajouta-t-il, dégageant une impression de force cachée et mortelle depuis son trône. Skehb comprit alors que la menace ne venait peut-être pas nécessairement des orcs, mais de l'intérieur même de la maison royale. Il prit peur. Il leva un genou du sol.

" Nous ignorions cet édit, majesté ", commença-t-il, essayant de ne pas bredouiller. " Nous sommes venus ici car nous ne pouvions plus contenir les orcs qui nous attaquaient sur vos frontières. Nous avons perdu beaucoup d'hommes lors de ce combat… "

Thranduil se leva lentement et les toisa de toute sa hauteur. Son visage, encadré de longs cheveux noirs et lisses, était vide d'expression, seuls ses yeux clairs brillaient d'une fureur mal contenue. Il s'avança lentement et posément, descendant les marches qui le menaient vers le groupe d'humain et saisissant sa grande épée qu'un de ses gardes lui tendait, un genou en terre. " Nous avons perdu beaucoup des nôtres la dernière fois que nous avons laissé des humains s'aventurer dans notre domaine ". Il avait brièvement posé les yeux sur Legolas (qui s'était crispé par réflexe), avant de reporter son attention sur le groupe d'humain. Comprenant la menace, Skehb se relevait complètement.

" Nous sommes venu en paix, sire… "

" Votre notion de paix, race impure et mesquine, ne correspond pas avec notre propre notion".

" Alors, laissez-nous repartir, et tenter notre chance face aux orcs… ", reprit Skehb que la peur commençait à submerger. " Nous n'avons commis aucune action négative en votre demeure, et ne pouvons être jugés pour des actions commises par d'autre de notre race en quelque temps éloigné … "

**" SILENCE "**, rugit Thranduil. Et à ce moment-là, ce ne fut pas le cri qui effraya Skehb. Il venait de se rendre compte que Thranduil avait peur. Et un homme/ou elfe effrayé était aussi imprévisible et dangereux qu'un animal sauvage. Thranduil serrait le manche de son épée, sa main tremblait de rage. " Votre race a commis des monstruosités innommables par le passé. Votre faiblesse nous a plongé dans une ère de chaos. Et ce n'est rien en comparaison aux atrocités à venir "

Dans ses yeux clairs semblaient défiler des images d'une douleur et d'une précision sans fin. Thranduil passa un instant sa main devant ses yeux, comme pour cacher l'immense tristesse qui l'habitait. Legolas, en cet instant unique, prit pitié de son père et voulu aller auprès de lui pour l'entourer de ses petits bras, le soutenir et alléger ses souffrances.

Mais cet élan de tendresse coupa court quand il assista à ce qui suivit. Ce fut tellement rapide qu'il ne comprit qu'en voyant les deux moitiés de Skehb toucher le sol. Thranduil tenait son épée sur le côté, dégoulinante de sang. Les femmes humaines mirent également une seconde à réagir avant qu'un hurlement strident ne parte de leur groupe. Les deux autres guerriers humains, d'abord pétrifiés, dégainèrent leurs épées, plus pour se protéger du roi elfe que pour réellement attaquer. Mais deux gardes elfes derrière eux eurent tôt fait de les mettre hors d'état de nuire.

" Vous pensiez que vous pourriez être aussi rapides que des elfes, petits humains? ", dit l'un des gardes avec un ton méprisant à l'un des guerriers agonisant à ses pieds.

Thranduil cessa de fixer l'humain qui gisait au bas des escaliers et se redressa vers le groupe des femmes et des enfants. Legolas pu ainsi bien voir les yeux de son père, et fut traversé par un brusque frisson de terreur totale. Jamais il n'avait vu son père dans un tel état. Il tourna les yeux vers le groupe d'humains survivants et vit que la femme qu'il avait vue plus tôt avait abrité son enfant derrière elle, l'entourant de ses bras, mettant son corps comme bouclier entre cet elfe meurtrier et son petit. Elle était en première ligne. Les autres se rassemblaient derrières elles, criant et implorant.

Sans même réfléchir à deux reprises, Legolas s'élança de l'endroit d'où il observait.

" Père, ATTENDEZ "

Thranduil détourna son regard perçant vers son fils. Legolas vint se placer avec bravoure entre son père et ces humains, les bras en croix, en une attitude de défense qui ne prêtait nullement à confusion. Pendant un instant, il eut l'impression que son père avait peur. Ou plutôt - avec le recul - qu'un mélange complexe d'émotions était passées dans les yeux de Thranduil : de la haine, de la tristesse, de la terreur… et cette lueur de meurtre toujours présente.

_Il se demande s'il ne va pas me tuer avec les autres…_, se dit le petit elfe dans un moment de panique. Son premier réflexe fut de reculer, mais il tint bon. Quelque chose lui disait que s'il battait en retraite maintenant, son père allait lui tomber dessus comme un loup enragé, toutes griffes et tous crocs dehors. Au lieu de cela il prit la parole.

" Père ! Ils n'ont rien fait de mal sur ces terres ", sa petite voix claire semblait si déplacée dans un endroit et une situation pareilles. " Ce ne sont que des femmes et des enfants, ils sont innocents ". Il avait l'obscure impression de se défendre lui-même. Ces enfants que son père s'apprêtait à massacrer, auraient pu être lui-même. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si Thranduil avait eu plus de tendresse envers lui en d'autres moments. Et il était persuadé que le souhait de voir son fils mort avait déjà traversé l'esprit du Roi plus d'une fois…

Mais ce fut Odùrin qui prit la parole. Le frère aîné s'avança de quelques pas et toisa Legolas d'un air méprisant, une main sur sa hanche.

" Quelle spontanéité ! Mais c'est vrai, qui d'autre que toi pourrait être mieux placé pour défendre les humains, quand on sait ce qu'il --"

_**" ODÙRIN !"**_

La voix de Thranduil avait claqué comme un coup de fouet. Odùrin parut un instant prit de court, offusqué ; puis sous le poids du regard de son père, il comprit peut-être le danger car il regarda subitement ailleurs… avant de ramener un regard haineux vers Legolas. Mais Legolas ne lui accorda que peu d'intérêt, car il sentit l'ombre de son père tomber sur lui alors que Thranduil s'avançait vers lui, imposant et le regard sombre. Le dominant de quatre fois sa taille.

" Les humains sont une nuisance. Ils sont telle la peste. Ils détruisent tout ce qu'ils touchent. Ils ont une vie tellement courte qu'ils n'arrivent pas à penser pas à longs termes et ne se soucient pas des dégâts qu'ils laissent autour d'eux. Ils apporteront la ruine de notre race "

" Je vous en prie ", dit la mère du jeune humain, sa voix tremblait… de peur, et de rage. " Laissez nous partir d'ici. Nous n'avons jamais voulu faire le moindre mal à quiconque ici ".

" Tuez tous les humains", dit calmement Thranduil sans lui prêter attention, en regardant légèrement de côté vers ses gardes. Ceux-ci semblaient répugner à cet acte de barbarie inutile, mais ils l'osaient en même temps désobéir à leur Roi. Leur Roi qui les avait toujours guidés avec sagesse jusqu'ici.

" **NON! PÈRE !**", cria Legolas, et pour la première fois, les autres elfes qui le côtoyaient depuis sa naissance, décelèrent une once de force dans sa voix.

" Mais pour qui il se prend…? ", fut le murmure faussement étonné et méprisant, à peine dissimulé, d'Odùrin.

Thranduil leva son épée et en posa la pointe contre la gorge de son fils. " On dirait qu'on ne peut pas lutter contre le destin, hein ". Il avait dit cela de manière presque inaudible, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même. Legolas aurait pu être surpris, s'il n'avait pas été totalement terrorisé à l'instant même. Son père allait le tuer. Il en était certain maintenant… " Les humains ont apporté le chaos dans cette demeure… Mais en réalité c'est toi qui les a attirés ici… "

Legolas fronça les sourcils. " Comment aurais-je pu les attirer… Je ne les connais pas, et ne savait même pas que les orcs rôdaient à nos frontières ". Il essayait d'avoir l'air sur de lui, mais sa voix tremblante le trahissait. Il sentit la pointe de l'épée de son père percer douloureusement la peau tendre de son cou, et sentit un fin filet de sang perler, puis descendre lentement le long de son cou, et s'infiltrer dans sa tunique tel un serpent brûlant.

" Malgré tout ce que je t'avais expliqué … Tu persistes à défendre ces humains ", murmura à nouveau Thranduil. " Ainsi donc tu commettras notre perte plus tard… ". Les yeux de Legolas s'écarquillèrent en sentant la pointe appuyer plus fort contre sa gorge, et percer d'autres tissus sous sa peau. Il avait toujours les bras en croix pour protéger les humains, mais c'était uniquement parce qu'il était paralysé par la peur. Les yeux de son père étaient comme de la glace qui se forme sur l'eau. Il voulait tuer son fils… Mais quelque chose, un doute, semblait encore retenir sa main.

**" Majesté ! La reine voulait qu'il vive ! ".**

Cette voix qui éclata dans le presque-silence écrasant qui s'était installé dans la salle du trône, sembla sortir Thranduil et Legolas de leurs torpeurs. L'un comme l'autre se tournèrent vers la source de ces paroles.

Lynassirielle, une des plus vieilles conseillères, et également sage-femme, celle qui avait aidé la reine à mettre son dernier fils au monde, se tenait dans la salle, haletante, et tentant involontairement de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux tellement clairs qu'ils en paraissaient presque blancs, comme les vieilles humaines. Elle semblait à la fois terrorisée et en colère à la vue de la scène qui s'offrait à elle. Pour Legolas, c'était la première fois qu'un elfe prenait sa défense. Mais il reporta rapidement son attention sur son père qui le fixait à nouveau de ses yeux froids et calculateurs. La salle entière semblait plongée dans un silence profond.

" Très bien… ", finit par murmurer rageusement le Roi. " Respectons le souhait de la reine… ". Il retira la pointe de son épée de la gorge de son fils, mais en la maintenant à proximité. "Tu t'opposes à mon jugement et à mon ordre. Tu défends des bannis, allant à l'encontre de la survie de ta propre race. "

Il se redressa, son ombre tombant sur le frêle enfant elfe devant lui. " Tu vas choisir ton propre destin ! Ces humains vont mourir. Vas-tu rester à les défendre stupidement et les accompagner dans la mort ? Ou les abandonneras-tu lâchement pour assurer ta propre sauvegarde "

Legolas cligna des yeux, n'ayant pas encore très bien comprit l'enjeu de ce choix. Thranduil eut un petit sourire mauvais à l'adresse de Lynassirielle. "Si Legolas meurt aujourd'hui, ce sera de son propre choix. Pas du mien ". Il se retourna vers son fils, son regard le transperçant presque, essayant de lire la bataille interne qui devait faire rage à l'intérieur de l'esprit du jeune elfe. "Alors, Legolas"

Legolas finit par comprendre l'étendue du choix qu'il devait faire. Il ne souhaitait pas mourir, et ces humains il ne les connaissait pas. Mais il les avait défendus, il était devenu leur seul espoir, il en était dès lors responsable… S'il les abandonnait maintenant, il serait encore pire que son père. Il ne connaissait pas ces humains, mais il avait entraperçut les choses merveilleuses qui pouvaient résider en eux. Mais s'il restait auprès des humains, il ne pourrait empêcher leur mort.

Son père avait raison, le choix résidait entre accompagner de parfaits inconnus dans la mort, ou leur retirer leur seule lueur d'espoir en sauvant sa peau. Mais quel espoir un enfant elfe pouvait signifier ? La logique le poussait à abandonner les humains. Mais son cœur le poussait à rester. Sa vie elfique était un véritable enfer. Pourrait-il goûter à quelques secondes de bonheur en mourrant aux côtés des humains ? Les humains l'accepteraient-ils parmi eux pour ces moments ultimes ?

A ce moment, il vit les yeux de son père se détacher de lui et fixer avec dureté quelque chose derrière lui. Quelques instants après, il sentit une main douce se poser sur son épaule. Il sursauta. Dans ce conflit avec son père, il en avait presque oublié la présence de la mère et de son fils juste derrière lui. Il tourna la tête, abaissant légèrement ses bras.

La femme tenait toujours son petit garçon contre elle, et regardait Legolas avec un mélange de tristesse, de pitié et de tendresse. Legolas, qui n'avait jamais été regardé de la sorte, mis du temps à comprendre.

" Prince Legolas… ". Legolas fut surpris. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait son nom accompagné de son titre royal ; ironie du sors, c'était un humain qui lui avait donné son titre honorifique. Il sentit son père se crisper dans son dos. " Merci d'avoir essayé… ".

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de la femme. Elle se savait condamnée, elle et son enfant, ainsi que toutes les femmes et enfants derrière elle. Ses yeux clairs brillaient, et leur expression était presque douce. Elle s'était résignée à la mort. Mais elle était mère, et savait que la vie d'un enfant était précieuse. Elle semblait avoir comprit en un coup d'œil la situation de Legolas vis-à-vis des siens, et l'enfer que devait être sa vie. Cet enfant elfe n'était pas le sien, ni de sa race… Mais en cet instant, elle se sentait très proche de lui, et eut la même tendresse pour lui que s'il s'était agit de son propre fils. " Mais tu dois vivre… ", continua-t-elle en le repoussant doucement de la main.

Legolas la fixait avec des yeux ronds. Quand il comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il secoua la tête avec force. " Non… "

La femme sourit, ses yeux signifiant déjà un adieu. " Merci pour tout… Toi au moins tu comprends… Merci ", reprit-elle avant de repousser Legolas sur le côté, loin des humains, mais aussi loin de son père.

**-**

**-**

Legolas demeura un instant silencieux. Face à lui, Aragorn ne disait mot, l'œil rond, attendant la suite du récit, bien que la devinant, connaissant Thranduil… Les secondes s'égrenèrent sans que Legolas ne parle à nouveau, mais Aragorn remarqua que les yeux de l'elfe s'étaient écarquillés et que les larmes n'étaient pas loin.

" Legolas? ", dit-il doucement pour le faire sortir de sa torpeur. Au deuxième appel, Legolas sursauta légèrement et cligna des yeux, tournant vers Aragorn un regard un peu ahuri. Sa respiration était rapide, comme s'il venait de courir un cent mètres. Il comprit ce qu'Aragorn attendait, et baissa les yeux, fixant à nouveau le feu.

" La femme a demandé pitié pour son enfant ", reprit-il. " Mon père semblait particulièrement la haïr, parce qu'elle m'avait parlé je pense… Mais il a accepté de ne pas tuer son fils… ". Les yeux de Legolas s'agrandirent sous l'effet de l'horreur à laquelle son esprit faisait à nouveau face. " Ils ont… ", reprit-il d'une voix tremblante" ils ont éliminés tous les humains… Et moi je n'ai rien pu faire ! J'ai du rester là à les voir se faire massacrer alors que j'avais dit que je les _sauverais_ ", sa voix gagnait en volume et en hauteur, frôlant l'hystérie.

Frodon fut alors tiré de son sommeil, suivit peu après par Boromir. Mais seul Frodon se redressa à demi pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Près de l'entrée, Legolas fit une brève pause dans son récit, et sembla se calmer ; mais Aragorn eut le sentiment que ce n'était que le calme avant la tempête. " Tous, sauf l'enfant… ". Et à ce moment-là, les yeux de Legolas se fixèrent sur Aragorn, et le ranger y vit un gouffre insondable de désespoir et de culpabilité, infiniment plus grand que ce qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans les yeux de l'elfe. Même quand l'elfe s'accusait d'avoir tué sa mère en naissant, cela ne reflétait pas autant de souffrance que le regard qu'il arborait maintenant. Les lèvres de l'elfe tremblaient. " Mon père a jeté une dague dans ma direction… ", et cette fois les yeux d'Aragorn s'écarquillèrent presque autant que ceux de l'elfe.

**-**

**-**

"A toi maintenant ". La voix de Thranduil se répercuta sur les murs. Le silence était presque total, seulement interrompu par les pleurs de l'enfant qui serrait le corps sans vie de sa mère contre lui. Legolas, à moitié assis moitié couché par terre, là où il était tombé, regardait tour à tour la dague qui avait glissé entre ses pieds, et son père, les yeux larges, incapable de comprendre… Ou ne _voulant _pas comprendre. " Prends cette dague et lève-toi ", rugit Thranduil. Il semblait lui aussi au bord de perdre le contrôle de lui-même, comme si une partie de lui-même voulait pleurer de rage.

" Prends cette dague et LEVE TOI ", répéta Thranduil et sa voix sembla claquer comme un coup de tonnerre. Legolas perdit pied avec la réalité pendant un moment et obéit à l'aveuglette. Il ramassa la dague et se mit sur ses pieds. Des murmures interrogatifs ou vaguement désapprobateurs s'élevaient des elfes assemblés là. Pendant ce temps, Thranduil s'était penché sur le jeune orphelin et le souleva sans effort ni ménagement, ignorant les cris de ce dernier qui se débattait pour ne pas être séparé de sa mère.

Le Roi déposa le jeune humain en face de Legolas comme s'il s'était agit d'un vulgaire paquet. Legolas fit un mouvement de recul, mais Thranduil le saisit de son autre main avec une poigne d'acier, le forçant à faire face à l'humain. " Comment t'appelles-tu " demanda-t-il à l'adresse de l'humain. L'enfant cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, reniflant et ne parvenant pas à chasser les larmes qui venaient en abondance dans ses yeux clairs. Il avait les mêmes cheveux bruns que sa mère, mais ses yeux au lieu d'être verts, étaient d'un bleu profond. " Comment t'appelles-tu ", répéta Thranduil d'une voix presque douce, comme s'il essayait de rassurer un enfant effrayé par un orage. Le pire, se dit Legolas avec le recul, c'est que c'était réellement ce que Thranduil essayait de faire : rassurer l'enfant et le calmer.

L'enfant cligna encore des yeux, et dit d'une voix désespérée et apeurée" Alek… ". Ses yeux passaient tour à tour de Legolas à Thranduil, comme s'il essayait de faire ami-ami avec eux. Puis ils s'arrêtèrent sur Legolas, qui pleurait face à lui, et ses propres pleurs redoublèrent.

Thranduil avait toujours chacune de ses mains posée sur le dos des enfants, et était penché vers eux dans une attitude tendre et paternelle, comme s'il présentait l'un à l'autre deux enfants qui allaient participer ensemble à un jeu très amusant. C'était plus ou moins ce qu'il était en train de faire. " Alek, voici Legolas, mon fils… Legolas, voici Alek… ".

Les deux enfants se faisaient face, pleurant toujours. Legolas redoutait ce que son père allait annoncer, et priait silencieusement pour que la phrase fatidique ne tombe pas. Alek, face à lui, commençait à comprendre aussi ce qui allait se passer, et ses pleurs ne se tarirent pas. Ils étaient deux fétus de pailles emportés dans le tourbillon de la cruauté des adultes.

" Legolas, maintenant, tu vas utiliser la dague que je t'ai donnée… Et tu vas tuer ton ami Alek. "

De cette manière Thranduil respectait la promesse qu'il avait faite à la mère d'Alek. Lui, il ne tuerait pas l'enfant. Il laisserait le _'sauveur des humains' _s'en charger.

Legolas ferma les yeux avec force et gémit au travers de ses larmes. " Je ne peux pas… ". Thranduil ne se départit pas de son sourire paternel, mais saisit juste son épée et en leva le manche au dessus de son fils, la pointe appuyant douloureusement sur le dos du jeune elfe. Alek vit la scène et comprit. Ses sanglots s'amplifièrent. " Ils viennent dans ce monde et le quittent tellement vite, Legolas… ", continua Thranduil d'une voix douce" Même si tu ne le tue pas, il va mourir bientôt… ".

Legolas secoua la tête, les yeux fermés, parfaitement conscient de la pointe douloureuse dans le bas de sa nuque. Thranduil continua sur le même ton. " Alek vient de voir sa mère mourir devant lui. Veux-tu qu'il vive avec ce souvenir ".

La pointe de l'épée s'appuya avec plus de force et une fois de plus, Legolas sentit quelque chose de brûlant glisser le long de son dos. " La souffrance d'Alek, tu peux l'en libérer, Legolas… ", reprit Thranduil. Legolas ouvrit les yeux et vit le regard désespéré de l'enfant face à lui. Si _jeune_… Si innocent et si jeune…

"Mais moi…", parvint à dire Alek entre deux sanglots"je ne veux pas mourir… ". Thranduil fronça les sourcils et cela se traduisit pour Legolas en une douleur plus forte dans son dos. Le jeune elfe ferma les yeux et serra les dents en gémissant.

La douleur n'était pas tant physique, que morale. L'impression, comme plus tôt, quand Thranduil lui avait dit d'abandonner les humains, d'être en équilibre sur un fil, avec d'un côté des flammes avides, et de l'autre côté, des pointes de métal étincelant. Quel que soit son choix, il rencontrerait la souffrance…

**-**

**-**

Legolas interrompit son récit et regarda Aragorn. Le ranger avait l'air à la fois effrayé, et en colère. De nouveau, un feu bouillait dans ses veines, mais il restait pendu aux lèvres de l'elfe, attendant la suite du récit.

_Non, il n'attend pas la suite… Il espère que je lui mente une fin heureuse…_

Depuis l'autre côté de leur abri, Frodon avait rampé à quatre pattes, le plus silencieusement possible afin de ne pas se faire remarquer, et voyait le ranger et l'elfe autour du feu. Sa première impulsion jalouse tomba légèrement quand, depuis son endroit d'observation, il vit les yeux de l'elfe, remplis de larmes.

Les larmes tombèrent des yeux de Legolas alors qu'un sourire amer apparut sur ses lèvres. " Je l'ai tué, Aragorn… J'ai tué l'enfant… "

Et au moment où il prononçait ces paroles, il ressentit à la fois un énorme soulagement et une tristesse infinie. Il ferma les yeux et les larmes qui coulèrent le long de ses joues lui rappelèrent la sensation de son propre sang que son père avait fait couler lors de ses menaces. Il abaissa la tête vers ses mains ouvertes et tremblantes devant lui.

" Ces mains si fines… ont fait couler le sang d'un innocent… ", sa voix s'étrangla" un innocent que j'étais censé protéger… "

Frodon eut une respiration courte qu'il parvint à garder presque silencieuse. Aragorn l'entendit néanmoins, mais décida de ne pas y porter attention, ni alerter Legolas de la présence d'un _espion_. Il règlerait ça plus tard.

" Tu vois Aragorn… ", reprit Legolas avec un sourire triste, les flammes du feu se reflétant sur son visage baigné de larmes. " Je n'aurais jamais du être accepté avec vous… "

Il se redressa et posa ses mains à côté de lui, cherchant ses dagues à l'aveuglette sans éveiller les soupçons du ranger, essayant de garder l'attention de l'humain fixée sur ses yeux.

" Je ne suis qu'un assassin, tueur d'enfants, … ", il ramena un genou vers lui, Aragorn comprit - trop tard - qu'il se ramassait sur lui-même. " … et je ne mérite que les tourments de l'enfer… ".

Avant qu'Aragorn ne puisse faire un geste, Legolas bondit au dehors dans la nuit. Aragorn qui bondit à sa suite eut le temps d'apercevoir le reflet métallique de la lame d'une des dagues.

**" NON ! LEGOLAS "**, hurla-t-il en se jetant également hors de l'abris. Frodon sentit la terreur le gagner. Il n'avait pas tout comprit, mais la notion de danger n'avait jamais autant hurlé à ses oreilles, il jaillit de sa cachette et courut vers la sortie de leur abri.

Quand Aragorn arriva dehors, il eut le temps d'apercevoir la fin du mouvement de Legolas, l'instant d'après, il vit la dague briller à sa main, recouverte de quelque chose de sombre. Le ranger bondit sans hésitation sur l'elfe et le plaqua au sol. Legolas se tordit comme une anguille sous lui, essayant de s'échapper.

" Non ! Laisse-moi mourir ! Aragorn ! **LAISSE MOI MOURIR !** "

Frodon arriva hors de l'abri pile à cet instant, et vit Aragorn et Legolas en pleine mêlée au sol, Aragorn essayant de maîtriser Legolas, et essayant d'une main de lui faire lâcher la dague qu'il tenait toujours d'une poigne d'acier. Le jeune hobbit se demanda s'il avait bien comprit ce que Legolas venait de dire, mais les marques sombres dans la neige autour des deux combattants lui permirent d'écarter tout doute.

Ce n'était plus de la comédie. Quelque chose d'horrible était en train de se produire.

**" GANDAAALF ! "**, hurla Frodon en se tournant vers l'intérieur de l'abri. Quand il vit que le vieil Ystari était effectivement réveillé, il sortit complètement de l'abri. Son idée initiale était d'aider Aragorn à désarmer Legolas avait qu'il ne soit un danger pour les autres, après avoir été un danger pour lui-même. Mais il y renonça, voyant la rapidité et la souplesse de mouvements du combat au sol entre l'elfe et le ranger. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'en mèle. Il risquait de gêner Aragorn, ou pire, de se faire blesser. Il était également paralysé par la peur, ses jambes paraissaient de plomb.

En essayant de désarmer Legolas, Aragorn fut à plusieurs reprises blessé aux mains, mais il essaya d'ignorer la douleur, il devait se concentrer sur Legolas et l'empêcher de se blesser plus avant. Mais le sang qui s'écoulait rapidement de la plaie béante de l'elfe rendait sa prise difficile et glissante. Il comprit qu'il n'aurait pas le choix.

Lâchant un instant les bras de Legolas, il leva le poing et frappa de toute ses forces le visage de l'elfe, près de la tempe. Legolas partit en arrière, légèrement sonné, suffisamment pour desserrer sa prise sur la dague. Aragorn ne perdit pas une seconde et donna un coup de pied dans la main de l'elfe, faisait voler la dague dans la direction de Frodon. Ensuite le ranger retourna Legolas face contre neige, utilisant son propre poids pour l'empêcher de se dégager. Il devait être rapide - le froid de la neige allait faire revenir ses esprit à Legolas - et arracha rapidement une lanière à sa tunique, la passant autour du bras de Legolas et serrant de toute ses forces avant que l'elfe ne se rende compte de ce qu'il faisait. Le ranger ne savait pas si cela suffirait, mais il ne pouvait laisser Legolas mourir sans rien tenter. Frodon, voyant la dague non loin de lui, eut le réflexe de la saisir et de la tenir contre lui, hors de portée  
_(Je ne suis qu'un assassin, un tueur d'enfants)_  
de l'elfe qui recommençait à se débattre, bien que plus faiblement qu'avant. C'est à ce moment que Gandalf sortit hors de l'abri et vit la situation en un éclair.

Aragorn était au sol, tenant Legolas contre lui, et serrant son bras gauche qui semblait bizarrement sombre et luisant. Legolas avait cessé de se débattre, mais pleurait et suppliait Aragorn de le laisser mourir. Frodon tenait contre lui une des dagues de Legolas, sans réaliser que le sang qui en dégouttait tachait ses vêtements. Les yeux du jeune hobbit étaient grand ouverts, emplis de terreur, mais également de culpabilité.

Et partout autour d'eux, la neige était battue et teintée de sang.

Et Legolas, dans les bras d'Aragorn, son dos calé contre le torse de l'humain, sentait sa tête lui tourner et pleurait doucement maintenant, des sanglots qui s'affaiblissaient…

**-**

**-**

L'elfe pouvait se souvenir des paroles de son père alors qu'il avait laissé tomber sa dague sur le sol, regardant le corps sans vie d'Alek, baignant dans son sang, les yeux remplis de larmes. Thranduil était venu derrière son fils, avait posé ses deux mains sur les épaules frêles et s'était penché pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

" Tu vois, fils… ", les paroles de Thranduil étaient douces et paternelles (Legolas craindrait désormais le pire quand son père agirait comme un père vis-à-vis de lui), mais également emplies de venin. " Tu as tué un enfant humain… Un enfant innocent et sans défense… ". Il resserra doucement ses doigts autour des épaules de son fils. Legolas sentait le souffle de son père dans son oreille. " Les humains ne te pardonneront jamais ce crime… ", sa voix avait désormais cette pointe moqueuse.

" N'espère jamais trouver refuge parmi eux… ".

**-**

**-**

**A suivre...**

**-**

**-**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**-**

**-**

_Voilà... Maintenant vous comprenez probablement mieux la fin du chapitre 11. ;_

_Je sais que le chapitre précédent était particulièrement court. En fait, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte à quel point il était court avant de voir le résultat sous ; C'est pour ça que j'ai publié le 12 moins de 12 heures après :) Comme j'ai vu que parmi vous certain(e)s aimaient le côté torture mentale, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ;_

_Pour vous donner une idée de l'état d'esprit où j'étais plongée pendant l'écriture du volume 12, relisez-le en écoutant la musique "Evanescence - Where Will You Go"  
(ceux/celles qui voudraient écouter ce que ça donne mais qui ne pourraient l'avoir par eux-même, contactez moi sur MSN à ;) ). C pas tellement les paroles ici, mais l'air de la musique :)_

_Pour le lien de **Japan**** Expo** qui a foiré, je vais tricher un peu... Je vais vous donner l'adresse avec des espaces qu'il faudra supprimer ;)  
adresse: http:kyapiko.free.fr/ cosplay/ japanexpo2003/_

**Ladindequichante**_ : Brûler de l'eau... C'était pas de la vodka par hasard? ;) Spaghetti démoniaque... Il était piquant à ce point? ;)_

**Aurialie**_: une 50aine de chapitre... minimum! ;) (je devrais peut-être laisser le synopsis et le découpage scène par scène de cette fic quelque part... Au cas où il m'arriverait quelque chose avant d'avoir écrit la fin OO; ). Pour ce qui est des conventions, tu en as plus près de chez toi aux USA, mais si un jour du viens en europe, préviens moi, qu'on se rencontre :) _

**Alana**** Chantelune**_: Merci tout plein de tous ces compliments  
"tu arrive à construire des atmosphère très forte, très noires, palpitantes, quelque soit le sujet qu etu choisi." Même dans "face cachée du Seigeur des Anneaux"? OO;  
:p  
Pour ce qui est de _**Terminator**** 3**_, c'est clair qu'il faut presque voir ça comme une parodie de T2 (et de prédator), parce que ça casse pas mal l'histoire. Y a que la fin qui rejoint le 1 (que T2 avait détruit). Mais bon, Nick Stahl pour remplacer Edward Furlong... Ils auraient pu trouver mieux ;) Orlando Bloom par exemple ('oh!' surpris ;) ), ou même Di Caprio (ce qui aurait alors donné l'impression d'un RomeoJuliet cyber :p ). _**Pirates of the carribeans**_... Ai po encore vu ;; snif devait y aller hier, mais j'ai bossé sur ce chapitre à la place ;;_

**Elysabeth**_: Merci pour les gentils commentaires :) Je te rassure tout de suite"Communauté des Elfes" ne va pas devenir comme "Entraînement", un beau retour à la réalité :p _**Entraînement **_n'était pas un foutage de gueule, mais un style particulier que je n'utiliserai plus dans d'autre fic (C un style qui ne fonctionne qu'une fois ;) ) _

_(quoique... vient d'avoir une idée de fic qui vient de flasher dans l'esprit -) )_

_Voilà, C tout pour cette fois :)_

_Le chapitre 13 ets déjà écrit, mais uniquement les grandes lignes. Je vais le paufiner, et quand j'estimerai qu'il est crédible et dans la lignée de ce chapitre ci, je le publierai :) (3 chapitres écrits d'un coup hier soir... motivée que j'étais )_

_A pluche tout le monde :_

_:Roselyne_


	13. Le Monde de Cendres

**_Disclaimer_**_Aucun des persos de Tolkien n'est à moi ,(... reniflement tristounet, mais je les emprunte joyeusement pour cette nouvelle fic  
_

**_Warning: _**_Vous vous apprêtez à présent à lire le chapitre maudit de "La Communauté des Elfes".  
_

la bande son s'intensifie.

_ Il s'agit du chapitre au chiffre **TREIZE**.  
_

hurlement résonne.

_ Des scènes sombres peuvent heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes.  
Frodon- Aie! Ma sensibilité-heu!  
Roselyne- Désolée, je t'avais pas vu... ;  
Frodon- ouais ça va... On me l'a jamais fait, tiens... -_

**-**

**-**

* * *

**LA COMMUNAUTÉ DES ELFES**  
**_Chapitre Treize – Le Monde de Cendres_**

**_

* * *

_**

**-**

**-**

« Il ne faut plus qu'il remette les pieds à Mirkwood, Gandalf ! », Aragorn hurlait presque, des flammes semblant sortir de ses yeux. « Regarde ce qu'ils ont fait de lui ! »

Legolas reposait désormais sur son côté, les yeux fermés et cerclés de noirs, les lèvres bleuies, les traits tirés. Une cape avait été étendue sous lui et sa tunique humide d'eau et de sang avait été enlevée.

Il avait sombré dans l'inconscience peu après que Gandalf les ai rejoints, ce qui avait fait paniquer Aragorn, mais avait facilité l'apport de soins d'urgence. Le garrot que Aragorn avait apposé au bras gauche de l'elfe était peut-être la seule chose qui avait permis de le sauver à ce moment là.

Le magicien avait rapidement nettoyé la plaie avec de la neige pour voir l'étendue de la blessure et tous avaient poussés un cri d'effroi et de rage. Legolas avait réuni tout son courage après sa confession et s'était entaillé profondément l'avant-bras sur toute sa longueur, provoquant la rupture de certaines veines clés. Ce n'était plus un appel à l'aide sous le coup du désespoir. Il voulait réellement en finir.

Gandalf avait placé rapidement un onguent grisâtre sur la plaie, expliquant entre ses dents que cette crème avait la capacité de coaguler le sang rapidement et de refermer les plaies graves. Puis il avait passé un bandage de fortune autour du bras de l'elfe, en serrant autant que possible pour limiter l'hémorragie. Pendant tout ce temps, Aragorn était demeuré presque prostré, laissant à Gandalf le soin de s'occuper de Legolas. Le ranger tenait toujours l'elfe contre lui, caressant le côté de sa tête, lui parlant doucement pour essayer de le rassurer son esprit torturé, en admettant qu'il puisse encore l'entendre.

Une fois le pansement apposé, Gandalf avait signifié qu'il fallait le ramener à l'intérieur et le maintenir près du feu. Ironie du sors, le traitement devait être le même que lorsqu'il était tombé en transe au début de leur ascension de la montagne de Carad-has. Merry et Pippin avaient voulu leur prêter main forte, mais à la vue de tout ce sang, Pippin s'était évanoui et Frodon avait du prêter main forte à Merry pour le ramener à l'intérieur de l'abri. Ils avaient croisé Sam à l'entrée qui avait paniqué en voyant le couteau elfique que Frodon tenait, et surtout en voyant le sang qui maculait sa chemise. La première pensée qui traversa son esprit fut que Legolas avait essayé de tuer Frodon pour s'emparer de l'anneau.

Mais quand il vit Aragorn porter l'elfe inerte dans ses bras, et lui-même couvert de sang, il comprit sa méprise. Néanmoins il ne put s'empêcher de porter à Legolas un regard noir alors que Aragorn entrait avec lui dans l'abri et l'installait – sur direction de Gandalf – au fond de l'abri, près du feu. Gandalf allait chercher dans la faible réserve de bois que Bill portait encore, afin de raviver le feu. Il savait qu'il mettait leur propre survie en péril en faisait fit du rationnement, mais s'il restait une seule chance, aussi minime soit-elle, de sauver Legolas, elle devait être tentée. Quoiqu'il ait pu se passer, Gandalf avait la certitude que l'elfe était innocent, et payait pour quelqu'un d'autre. Et il n'aurait jamais voulu laisser un des Premier Nés mourir dans la culpabilité, surtout si son âme était pure…

« Il faudra que tu refasses comme la dernière fois », commença Gandalf à l'adresse d'Aragorn, « il ne faut pas que la température de son corps descende trop bas. Il a perdu énormément de sang… »

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase et Aragorn sentit son cœur se serrer. Gandalf essaya de faire un faible sourire en tapotant l'épaule du ranger de manière encourageante. « Parle-lui, il est possible qu'il puisse encore t'entendre… ». Il abaissa les yeux vers la forme inerte de l'elfe. « Nous avons fait tout ce qu'on pouvait. Maintenant tout repose sur lui et sur sa volonté de survivre. »

Gandalf s'éloigna rapidement, refusant de rencontrer le regard de quiconque. Il croisa néanmoins celui de Boromir, et fut surprit par ce qu'il y découvrit. Un mélange de froide satisfaction et de culpabilité. La pensée que le fils du Gondor avait à un moment ou un autre souhaité la mort de Legolas le frappa. Mais il ne pourrait en discuter aujourd'hui… Et cela ne changerait plus rien hélas.

Aragorn attendit que Gandalf fut éloigné. Il avait bien comprit pourquoi Gandalf ne l'avait pas regardé en partant. Tout dépendait de Legolas maintenant. Mais que pouvait-on espérer de ce côté-là ? Legolas avait volontairement tenté de mettre fin à ses jours. Il avait formulé le souhait de mourir. Jamais il ne combattrait pour demeurer dans un monde où la souffrance et la culpabilité avaient jalonné sa route.

Et, retirant sa veste et s'allongeant derrière Legolas, le feu brûlant devant eux, Aragorn passa ses bras autour de l'elfe et l'attira contre lui. Il posa sa tête contre la peau si froide du cou de l'elfe afin de souffler de l'air chaud derrière son oreille, et il perçut contre sa joue le pouls de Legolas. Très faible… Trop faible…

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Aragorn pleura.

**-**

**-**

Legolas gisait sur le sol, dans une pièce grise dont les murs étaient faits de grosses pierres. Pendant un moment, il ne fit que regarder les pierres, sans réellement chercher à savoir ce qu'il faisait là, ni d'où venait la lumière.

Puis lentement il roula sur le dos, et vit qu'au-dessus de lui, se trouvait également de la pierre. Il fronça les sourcils et observa la pièce où il était avec plus d'attention.

_Je vous en prie, Valars, faites que ce ne soit pas ce que je crois ! Je ne veux pas retourner dans cet endroit, non, je vous en prie !_

Il se redressa brusquement, mouvement qui provoqua un lancement dans son bras gauche. Partout autour de lui, c'était de la pierre. Il n'y avait aucune source de lumière, et pourtant il pouvait y voir. Pas aussi clair qu'en plein jour, mais suffisamment pour lui montrer qu'il n'existait aucune issue.

_Voici ta punition, fils, pour avoir osé me défier !_

La voix de Thranduil résonnait sinistrement dans sa tête. Sauf que cette fois il avait fait encore plus fort que lors de la précédente punition de ce style. Cette fois Legolas n'était pas enfermé dans une cellule…

Il était emmuré vivant !

La panique le submergea et il se mit à frapper frénétiquement du plat de la main, du poing, ou du pied, sur les pierres qui ne bougèrent nullement. Il n'entendait même pas de variations de sonorité qui lui aurait indiqué un passage derrière l'un des pans de murs. Il devait y avoir des mètres et des mètres de pierres de tous les côtés !

_Personne ne t'entendra crier ici…_

Il secoua la tête pour chasser la voix de son père, mais ne parvint pas à se calmer, lancé dans une ronde frénétique pour sortir de cet enfer.

Puis soudain, il se calma en regardant ces mains qui martelaient le mur. Ce n'était pas des mains d'enfants, mais des mains d'adulte. A son bras gauche, la source de sa douleur, il vit qu'un bandage y était serré. Une tache rouge s'agrandissait lentement sur le tissu blanc. Legolas remarqua également que ses vêtements étaient différents. Il portait un pantalon de cuir brun clair, et une chemise claire ouverte sur le devant et serrée par une lanière de cuir sombre. A la manière dont ses cheveux retombaient sur son visage, il réalisa qu'ils n'étaient pas attachés.

Etait-ce réellement lui ?

Il se calma. Oui, il se souvenait de la blessure de son bras. Il se l'était lui-même imposée. Ses souvenirs revenaient maintenant par bribes. Il était un adulte maintenant. Il avait quitté Mirkwood. Il était parti en mission avec des non-elfes… Il y avait un humain avec eux…

_Aragorn_…

Ses souvenirs se déversèrent avec plus de rapidité, comme l'eau s'infiltrant doucement par un barrage, le force petit à petit à céder ; et le filet d'eau devient ruisseau.

Il avait parlé à Aragorn de ses tourments. De ses rêves (cauchemars, se corrigea-t-il), et de ses souvenirs. Il lui avait parlé… de la caravane humaine de son enfance…

Le ruisseau devint fleuve.

Il s'était confié à lui, puis il s'était ouvert les veines, pour en finir. Il ne pouvait plus vivre avec la culpabilité.

Il regarda à nouveau son bras pansé. Etait-il mort ? Auquel cas cet endroit n'était pas le paradis attendu (quel elfe maudit pourrait espérer avoir accès à Mandos ? Et par un suicide en plus !). Sous la pierre, c'était le domaine des nains. L'enfer pour un elfe.

_Mais tu n'es pas un elfe, tu l'as dis toi-même. Tu devrais pouvoir supporter ça._

Legolas secoua la tête pour chasser cette voix remplie de cynisme. S'il était mort, devrait-il demeurer dans cet endroit pour l'éternité ? Il se sentit sur le point de hurler. Mais il s'y abstint, car il pouvait toujours y avoir une seconde – moins grave – situation possible. Peut-être que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve de plus. Peut-être rêvait-il de cela en suite logique à ce qu'il avait raconté à Aragorn… Mais comment en être sur ?

Est-ce que son souvenir d'avoir parlé à Aragorn et de s'être ouvert le bras était réel ? Ou n'était-ce qu'un cauchemar de plus ?

Ou encore, peut-être n'était-il jamais sorti du cachot de son père, et que tout ce qu'il avait cru être sa vie, n'avait jamais été qu'un rêve…

Alors qu'il examinait la paroi de sa cellule, espérant trouver un mécanisme caché dans les pierres, il entendit le bruit d'une lourde porte qui s'ouvrait en raclant le sol. Il se retourna et dans l'embrasure d'une porte apparue de nulle part, se tenait Alek.

Il était planté sur le seuil avec une plaie béante sur son torse. Sur son visage, le sang séché avait formé de longues traînées violacées qui évoquaient des peintures de guerres de clans humains tribaux. Il souriait.

« Viens, Legolas, on va faire un petit tour ».

Legolas demeura un instant immobile, assimilant ce qu'il était en train de voir. '_Je vois des gens morts … Les morts ne ressuscitent pas… Voilà, c'est donc moi qui suis mort.._.' Bizarrement il se sentit soulagé. Maintenant qu'il était mort, plus rien ne pouvait lui arriver de pire.

_N'est-ce pas ?_

Il s'approcha lentement d'Alek. Ce dernier lui tendit la main, levant un petit sourire timide vers lui, et lui demandant « ami ? ». Legolas marqua une pause, puis sourit tristement, et prit la main d'Alek.

« Oui… ami… »

Et ensemble ils quittèrent la cellule, et entrèrent dans les ténèbres.

**-**

**-**

Legolas se laissait guider comme un aveugle dans l'obscurité écrasante, essayant d'habituer ses yeux au manque de lumière. La poigne d'Alek était remarquablement forte pour quelqu'un de si jeune. Forte, mais douce. Legolas ne pouvait voir son visage, mais sentait que l'enfant ne lui voulait pas de mal et se laissa guider vers une porte sous laquelle de la lumière semblait filtrer.

« J'ai quelque chose à te montrer, Legolas », dit Alek d'une voix joyeuse ; il ouvrit grand la porte et la lumière envahit le couloir. L'elfe et l'enfant sortirent ensemble. Dehors le matin était beau et ensoleillé.

Legolas s'arrêta net. Il venait de reconnaître l'endroit. C'était le terrain de jeu où son rêve le conduisait nuit après nuit. Les enfants jouaient devant lui sur les constructions aux couleurs vives. Sauf que cette fois-ci, les enfants avaient le visage des enfants de la caravane.

Au loin, les tours imposantes de la ville se dressant menaçantes vers le ciel. Aux pieds de ces tours, des dizaines de routes et de ponts regorgeaient de carrioles sans chevaux qui rugissaient tels des orcs enragés.

L'air qu'il respirait le faisait presque suffoquer. Il se souvint des paroles de Boromir quant au Mordor.  
(_L'air qu'on y respire n'est que poison)  
_Si c'était ça le Mordor… Où était le Mont Maudit ?

Puis il mis un frein à ses pensées avant qu'elles n'aillent plus en avant. Trop tard ! Ses pensées l'avaient devancé et couraient maintenant, libres. L'œil de Sauron, flottant au dessus de la tour noire… Ce pouvait très bien être la boule de lumière et de flammes qu'il savait arriver de manière imminente.

Les enfants ralentirent leur jeu et un à un tournèrent leurs visages inexpressifs dans la direction de l'elfe.

« Tu ne dois pas nous abandonner, Legolas », dit Alek en abaissant son regard sur Legolas – car entre temps ce dernier était tombé à genoux.

Le visage de l'enfant avait une expression étrange, que Legolas prit d'abord pour de la pitié. Mais non, ce regard là ne trahissait pas le moindre soupçon de compassion ; seulement une espèce d'horrible patience. Alek tendit le doigt vers la petite fille aux cheveux rouges qui regardait le ciel. Le seul élément inchangé de son rêve.

« Tu dois lui parler, Legolas. Il le faut. »

Legolas se sentait paralysé. Il essayait de bouger, mais ne semblait plus maître de son corps. Il regarda tour à tour la petite fille, Alek, et les autres enfants. Ces derniers fixaient Legolas de leurs yeux si horriblement vides d'expression.

« Tu ne dois plus traîner Legolas. Le temps presse. Bientôt il sera trop tard… ». A nouveau Legolas essaya de bouger. A nouveau, ce fut en vain.

« Je viens en ami », reprit Alek.

Mais avait-il réellement prononcé le mot _ami _? Non, on aurait dit qu'Alek s'exprimait dans une langue autre, que Legolas comprenait par quelque effet magique ; et le terme « ami » était ce que l'esprit épuisé de Legolas pouvait produire de mieux pour restituer le sens du mot employé par Alek.

« La destruction du monde tel que tu le connais est proche, Legolas ».

Alek était si près de lui maintenant, que Legolas pouvait sentir les relents de mort qui s'échappaient de lui.

Du coin de l'œil, Legolas vit la petite fille tendre la main vers le ciel. L'instant d'après, le bleu azure fit place au blanc aveuglant. Les tours furent pulvérisées et la vagues de flamme se déversa depuis la ville jusqu'au terrain de jeu, engouffrant les enfants qui jamais un instant ne cessèrent de fixer Legolas du regard.

« Tu ne dois pas nous abandonner Legolas », répétaient-ils alors que le feu dévorait leur chair sans qu'ils ne manifestent la moindre douleur. « Tu ne dois pas nous abandonner. »

Legolas sentit les flammes le gagner et se recroquevilla sur le sol alors que la douleur de la brûlure se faisait trop intense. Le visage d'Alek consumé par le feu, se penchait inexorablement vers lui.

« Legolas, n'oublie pas… ! »

**-**

**-**

Legolas sursauta légèrement et ouvrit les yeux. Face à lui il y avait des flammes qui brûlaient. Son premier réflexe fut de bondir en arrière, mais il se retint au dernier moment. Non seulement ses muscles étaient lourds, mais de plus il avait une curieuse sensation de _déjà-vu_. Il se força au calme et se retourna légèrement.

Il réalisa qu'il était dans les bras d'Aragorn et que ce dernier avait probablement soufflé de l'air chaud dans le creux de son oreille pour le réchauffer. Il comprit d'où lui venait la sensation de déjà vu et il sourit doucement. Ils étaient allongés à même une pelisse sur le sol et un petit feu brûlait face à eux. Aragorn s'était endormi, et Legolas sentait la chaleur du corps de l'humain dans son dos. L'elfe se demanda depuis combien de temps ils étaient là et quels étaient les événements qui avaient amené à ça. Il regarda rapidement les autres membres de la communauté. Tous étaient à proximité, mais dormaient profondément.

N'y avait-il personne qui montait la garde, bon sang ?

Soudainement Legolas se rendit compte qu'il avait trop chaud. Beaucoup trop chaud. Il s'extirpa lentement des bras d'Aragorn. Lentement du à son état de faiblesse intense, mais surtout pour ne pas réveiller le ranger. Il lui vint à l'esprit que la raison pour laquelle tous étaient si profondément endormis était intrinsèquement liée à lui : Ils avaient de nombreuses heures de sommeil à récupérer.

Legolas se sentait coupable de leur état. Mais puisqu'il avait trop chaud et souhaitait prendre l'air, autant jeter un œil à l'extérieur pour s'assurer que nul ennemi ne s'approchait. Il se dirigea à pas lents et précautionneux vers l'ouverture de leur abri, essayant au possible d'éviter de marcher sur les dormeurs. Il regarda au passage le visage de Frodon endormi. Le hobbit avait vraiment l'air d'un ange…

Legolas sourit. Le sommeil des enfants pouvait être si étonnant, parfois. Toutes les tensions de la journée s'évanouissaient en monstres maîtrisables et en aventures amusantes. Jamais encore il n'avait souhaité pouvoir dormir avec autant d'abandon.

Encore eut-il fallu que les rêves qu'il traversa ne ressemblent pas autant à des cauchemars insensés !

Pendant les périodes de marches des nombreux jours précédents, Legolas avait essayé de se persuader que l'arrivée de ces rêves si étranges, ne pouvait pas signifier une action dans le futur ou dans le passé. Il n'était pas un chaman elfe, ses parents ne l'étaient pas, et aucun de ses frères ne l'était non plus. Personne n'avait jamais semblé avoir eu le _don _dans sa famille. Il n'avait jamais fait de rêves dit prémonitoires, ou très peu. Trop peu pour qu'il puisse avec certitude dire qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une coïncidence. Dans ces moments de réflexions, il se disait que son organisme s'ajustait peut-être à son nouvel environnement et réagissait d'une façon parfaitement normale à un certain nombre de bouleversements profonds intervenus dans sa vie récemment, son départ de Mirkwood et la quête de l'anneau étant les deux plus importants.

S'il faisait le point sur son existence jusqu'à présent, le terme _solitude _était le plus approprié. Plus approprié qu'un autre mot commençant par D. Un mot qu'il repoussait dans les oubliettes de son subconscient à chaque fois qu'il menaçait de se glisser dans ses pensées. La solitude pour un elfe, c'était acceptable. La dépression, certainement pas !

_(La destruction du monde tel que tu le connais est proche, Legolas !)_

La voix d'Alek résonnait encore dans sa tête. Son sourire s'effaça, mais il secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée.

(_Legolas, n'oublie pas… !)_

Il se raidit, et s'éloigna de Frodon, poursuivant son chemin vers la sortie de l'abri.

Le froid le saisit avec brusquerie, lui faisant perdre tout souvenir d'un quelconque trop plein de chaleur. Pendant un moment, il ne souhaitât qu'une seule chose : rentrer dans la chaleur de l'abri. Mais tant qu'il était là, autant jeter un coup d'œil.

La tempête avait apparemment cessé. Bon signe. Le ciel était toujours noir, et la neige tombait très lentement. Et quand elle touchait les bras nus de Legolas, il n'en sentait pas le froid. Il sourit presque. Face à lui, à une dizaine de mètres, se trouvait le rebord du précipice. Legolas y avança afin de jeter un coup d'œil global sur leur entourage immédiat. Il regarda vers le bas.

Et dans son esprit une sonnette d'alarme retentit !

Il y aurait du y avoir les pans de montagnes et au loin la plaine qu'ils avaient quittés pour entreprendre l'ascension. Or, il n'y avait rien de cela.

Il n'y avait que des ruines. Des ruines de grandes demeures et de tours qui jonchaient le sol, pulvérisées comme si elles avaient été de cristal. Legolas plissa les yeux pour discerner ce qu'il voyait. Des restes de carrioles dont la charpente métallique était tordue ou rongée par la corrosion. Des ponts brisés. D'autres restes d'habitation réduites à l'état de mélange de métal et de bois noircis.

Et partout, des ossements.

Legolas tenta de se rassurer. Ce n'étaient pas de véritables os. _N'est-ce pas ? _Cela ressemblait trop à des sculptures dans de la pierre ou de l'argile cuit. Il s'attendait presque à ce que ces crânes se brisent avec un bruit cristallin si un poids trop grand avait été exercé dessus. Mais quel esprit malade avait pu concevoir une telle idée d'art ?

Legolas sentit un grand froid l'envahir. Il n'y avait pas de vie ici. Pas d'écho de vies non plus. Il n'y avait que le silence presque omniprésent que seul le souffle du vent interrompait de manière lugubre. Qu'il regarde à gauche ou à droite, il ne percevait absolument rien. Ou plutôt, il percevait bien _quelque chose_. Quelque chose qui n'était pas réellement vivant, mais qui avait une froide détermination. Il avait l'impression que sa présence vivante était une insulte en cet endroit mort, et que tôt ou tard quelque chose allait venir rectifier cela.

Legolas eut l'attention attirée par un élément sur sa droite. Et quand il le vit pleinement, il eut l'impression que son sang gelait dans ses veines. C'était un terrain de jeu. Les objets sur lesquels les enfants auraient du s'amuser étaient à moitié fondus et noircis. Leurs couleurs vives étaient parties depuis longtemps. A côté des constructions, des petits corps calcinés commençaient à être recouverts de neige.

C'était _son _terrain de jeu…

Legolas huma alors l'air. Il y avait une odeur bizarre qui y flottait. Il tendit une main vers un des flocons qui tombait lentement devant lui, et examina ce qu'il récolta dans sa paume et le frottant entre ses doigts.

Ce n'était pas de la neige…

C'était de la cendre… !

Ce monde qu'il ne faisait que découvrir était ce qui résultait de son premier cauchemar.

_Oh Valars, est-ce que je suis arrivé trop tard ? C'est ça ce que Alek me disait ? _

Ce monde était un monde de silence où seul le vent soufflait et transportait sur cette désolation les lamentations funestes de milliers d'âmes mortes dans d'horribles souffrances. Legolas étouffa un hurlement qui montait dans sa gorge. Est-ce que c'est toujours un rêve ? ou la réalité ?

Il se tourna à nouveau vers le terrain de jeu, et avança lentement, trébuchant de temps à autre dans la neige, tel un mortel maladroit ; essayant d'éviter de s'érafler sur les bouts de métal tordus qui se trouvaient sur son chemin.

C'est arrivé, il y a longtemps, pensa-t-il. Ce monde n'est pas mort hier. Quoi que ce soit qui ait pu se produire  
_(regarde le soleil dans le ciel)_  
cela date déjà…

Il finit par atteindre le terrain de jeu, avec une étrange impression. Etre venu ici si souvent en rêve et voir enfin le même endroit dans la réalité, lui donnait un frisson lugubre.

Il regarda autour de lui, superposant la réalité de l'instant avec les souvenirs de son rêve. Cela correspondait parfaitement. Là, il y avait deux enfants faisant un château de sable avec leur mère, là il y avait d'autres criant de joie sur des balançoires… Il se tourna avec un certain effroi vers l'endroit d'où la petite fille montrait le ciel, s'attendant presque à la voir toujours là, avec son étrange regard d'adulte…

Mais il n'y avait plus personne à cet endroit non plus. Et bizarrement, Legolas se sentit abandonné. Alors qu'avant la vue de cette enfant humaine (et de ce qu'elle annonçait) suffisait à l'emplir d'effroi, maintenant il avait l'impression qu'elle lui manquait. On finissait toujours par aimer son bourreau, il était dit.

Il avança lentement vers l'endroit où dans son rêve, elle était assise. Il fut surpris de la légèreté de son pas. Alors que dans ses rêves, il semblait faire du sur-place, ou que du plomb était coulé dans ses membres, ici il pouvait se mouvoir librement. Presque.

Il atteignit la construction de jeu sur laquelle elle avait si souvent été assise dans son rêve. Ici aussi la couleur était partie et le matériel était à moitié fondu, recouvert désormais de poussière fine et légère. Il contourna l'objet, et se pétrifia.

_(Tu dois lui parler, Legolas. Il le faut. )_

La petite fille aux cheveux rouges était toujours là, miraculeusement intacte dans ce monde calciné. Mais cette fois-ci, au lieu d'être assise, pensive, sur la construction aux couleurs vives, elle était assise par terre, dans les cendres. Ses jambes étaient étendues et sa tête était penchée vers l'avant, ses cheveux retombant légèrement cachant ses yeux. Elle arborait ici une attitude de désespoir et d'abandon.

'Pas étonnant', se dit Legolas en faisant les deux derniers pas qui le séparait de la petite humaine, 'qui ne serait pas désespéré dans un monde pareil… ?'

_Une minute, jeune écervelé. Comment a-t-elle pu survivre dans un endroit pareil ?_

La voix avait l'âpre timbre de son frère aîné, Odùrin. La réponse vint tout naturellement à Legolas, sans qu'il ait à y réfléchir.

_Parce qu'elle ne fait pas plus partie de ce monde que moi…  
Pourtant elle correspond plus aux autres enfants de ce monde étrange, qu'aux enfants que tu connais de ton monde  
Mais les enfants ne la voient pas non plus.  
Qu'en sais-tu ? A-t-elle essayé de leur parler ? L'ont-ils ignoré ? Tout ce que tu sais d'elle, c'est qu'elle se tient à l'écart d'eux et ne cherche pas à communiquer avec eux. Et eux sont tellement occupés à jouer pour penser à parler à quelqu'un qui ne souhaite pas tant que ça leur présence!  
Elle sait que les flammes vont venir.  
Elle a juste vu ce qui a provoqué cela.  
Je n'ai rien vu à part la lumière.  
Toi tu ne le vois pas parce que tu ne sais pas quoi regarder.  
Alors elle sait quoi regarder car elle sait ce qui va arriver, maintenant la ferme !_

Legolas serra les dents. Il en avait assez de ces constantes querelles avec les voix dans son esprit. Surtout que ces voix avaient immanquablement le timbre de personnes qu'il haïssait profondément. Il s'accroupit face à l'humaine et avança une main vers son épaule pour la réveiller ou s'annoncer à elle.

_Parfait, et que vas-tu lui dire ? « Bonjour, je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais je n'arrête pas de rêver de toi depuis des mois, et le fantôme d'un enfant que j'ai tué il y a longtemps est venu dans un de mes rêves me dire qu'il était temps que je me décide à te parler. Oh ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas ici pour te tuer ! L'autre enfant, je l'ai assassiné il y a plus de deux milles ans. Il y a prescription, je pense, non ? »_

_La ferme !_

Mais la voix avait raison sur un point. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir lui dire ? A ce moment, sa main entra en contact avec l'épaule de la petite fille.

**-**

**-**

Aragorn ouvrit les yeux. Le soleil s'était levé. Il le sentait, à défaut de pouvoir le voir. La tempête faisait toujours rage au dehors. Il abaissa les yeux vers Legolas et pendant un moment, il ressentit une profonde tristesse qui fit venir à ses yeux des larmes qu'il pensait avoir écoulées depuis longtemps. Pendant un moment, Aragorn eut la certitude que Legolas était mort. Qu'il était mort alors que l'humain s'était endormi au lieu de veiller sur lui.

Legolas n'avait pas bougé depuis le début. Il n'y avait aucune amélioration. Aragorn eut l'impression d'être renvoyé plus tôt dans leur parcours. Quand Legolas avait eu sa première crise et avait eu l'air d'un cadavre dans ses bras. A ce moment-là, ils pensaient avoir atteint le pire. Et pourtant, s'ils s'y étaient prit à temps à ce moment là, ils auraient pu sauver Legolas, au lieu d'attendre qu'il ait passé le point de non retour comme hier.

Legolas lui avait dit qu'à Rivendell, à la rivière, Aragorn lui avait sauvé la vie. Ce qui voulait dire que Aragorn était responsable de la vie de Legolas désormais.

Et pourtant, il se sentait impuissant face à la force du destin.

**-**

**-**

** A suivre**

**-**

**-**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**-**

**-**

_Voilà :)_

_Désolée du temps que ça a prit, mais bon, ce chapitre était plus long que les autres hein ? ;) Puis je devais être certaine de pas tout révéler d'un coup… Il y a encore pleins d'autres chapitres qui vont arriver ;)_

_Si certain(e)s de vous m'ont écrit en privé, je n'aurai vos mails que ce soir quand je rentre chez moi ;)_

**_Aurialie_**_ : un lancer de PC par la fenêtre :) (oui, je précise PC, car MAC C bien mieux ;) moi aussi je haïssais MAC avant, comme beaucoup, puis après avoir bossé 1 semaine sur un, je suis convertie :) )  
« Immortal » : j'ai écouté… Fodra que je réécoute à nouveau, ça paraît calme quand même ;)_

**_Elysabeth_**_ : une tournure plus gaie dans l'histoire ? Disons que quelques pauses de temps à autre mais bon… ;) (j'essaye quand même de mettre un peu d'humour dans les chapitres… sauf que C bien planqué je sais ;) ) Quand aux **elfes mesquins**… Là G surtout décrit ce qui se passait à Mirkwood, et encore quand Thranduil a ordonné à Legolas de tuer Alek, il y a eut quelques murmures désapprobateurs chez les autres elfes, ce qui veut dire qu'ils n'avaient pas tous la même vision des choses. Mais bon, Thranduil a quand même l'air d'avoir une bonne raison de **haïr** les humains aussi ;)_

_(ou alors CT pas clair dans le chapitre précédent -( )_

**_Gwendolen_**_ : merci beaucoup :))))) Hé oui, ça commence à bouger, j'admets qu'il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup de choses hormis les rêves de Legolas et ses prises de tête… Ca va venir ;) **Combien** de chapitres ? j'ai dit 50 … 100…. En fait j'en sais rien, mais beaucoup, ça C certain ;)_

**_Alana_****_ Chantelune_**_ : intéressante ta remarque sur **l'age de Legolas**. En fait, comme j'ai entendu cinquante milles versions différentes de l'âge des elfes et de la manière dont ils vieillissaient, pour cette fic, j'ai décidé de faire simple : Puisque Legolas a l'air d'avoir entre 25 et 30 ans pour 2931 ans… Règle de 3 : un facteur de - 120. Donc à 700 ans, Legolas a l'apparence d'un enfant de six ans ;) Quant à **Thranduil**, merci pour les infos (ai très peu d'infos sur lui hormis les fic que je lis, hé oui, ai pas encore lu 'Simarillion' ni 'Bilbo the Hobbit'). Dans cette fic, plus tard, je révèle pourquoi Thranduil haït autant les humains (bien que le chapitre précédent aurait du déjà commencer à donner des indications….. ouin, personne n'a comprit apparemment ; ; Je me suis encore plantée TT )_

**_Nefra_**_ : merci du soutien :) Peut-être que je devrais mettre en ligne des poupées vaudou Thranduil… ;) Au moins une chose qui rendrait Legolas content :p (je devrais peut-être arrêter d'écrire autant de conneries en fin de chapitre… Ca casse l'ambiance, non ? ;) )_

**_Orianne_**_ : lol, le Naheulbeuk :D GT justement en train de l'écouter à ce moment là :D Meuh non ça sera pas en 2010 la fin de « Communauté des Elfes ». J'espère finir fin 2004 ;)_

_Voilà, C tout pour cette fois :) Si ça peut vous rassurer, le chapitre 14 est à moitié fini ;)_

_A pluche tout le monde et faites pleeeiiins de folies (et effrayez les gens dans la rue, C marrant ;) ). Moi mon **défi** de cette semaine : me balader en plein Bruxelles en heure d'affluence, avec des oreilles d'elfe et compter le nombre de personne qui vont réagir ;)_

_Bises ;_

_:Psycho__-Roselyne__ :D_


	14. Que les ténèbres soient !

_**Disclaimer**: Aucun des persos de Tolkien n'est à moi :,(... *reniflement tristounet*, mais je les emprunte joyeusement pour cette nouvelle fic ^___^_  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


**LA COMMUNAUTÉ DES ELFES  
Chapitre Quatorze - Que les ténèbres soient ! **

  


Au moment même où la main de Legolas toucha l'épaule de la petite fille, il eut l'impression qu'elle passait au travers. Cette impression ne dura qu'un instant. Mais sa main passa réellement au travers... Comme si l'épaule avait été faite de sable... de poussière... ou de cendre... L'épaule prit une teinte grisâtre et se désagrégea en s'éparpillant dans l'air glacé. Il avait d'abord cru à de la cendre... Mais c'était un peu trop sombre et brillant pour être de la cendre. 

Sa respiration se figea quand il réalisa ce dont il s'agissait. 

  


" Pourquoi ne le laissez-vous pas aller en paix là où son âme est censée trouver le repos, Aragorn ? ". Aragorn ouvrit les yeux et les leva vers Boromir qui s'était accroupi contre le mur, non loin d'eux. Le ranger tenait toujours Legolas inerte contre lui et jeta un coup d'il vers le feu qui s'était fortement amoindrit. Il regarda rapidement vers l'extérieur par la fine ouverture de leur abri de fortune. Le jour s'était levé à nouveau, mais le temps ne se relevait toujours pas. La tempête soufflait toujours lugubrement à l'extérieur et le froid se faufilait dans la crevasse qui était leur refuge depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures maintenant. Les quatre hobbits étaient blottis contre Bill le poney et ne disaient mot. Gimli faisait mine de surveiller l'extérieur et Gandalf semblait plongé en de sombres méditations. 

" J'ignore pourquoi il a fait cela ", continua Boromir, " mais peut-être est-ce le moment de respecter son souhait et de le laisser s'en aller, plutôt que de le retenir à une vie dont il ne veut plus... "

Aragorn serra les dents. Le discours de Boromir semblait juste, mais ô combien injuste. Legolas s'accusait d'un crime qu'il n'avait pas vraiment commis, et fuyait une vie qui n'avait été que haine et tourment pour lui, ignorant qu'il existait également autre chose dans la vie... S'il ne pouvait ramener Legolas maintenant pour le lui prouver... s'il baissait les bras et faisait ce que Boromir lui disait... il s'en voudrait toute sa misérable vie. 

Et de plus, il avait l'impression que la véritable raison du discours de Boromir n'était pas si charitable qu'il voulait le faire croire.

_Il craint l'elfe, _réalisa le ranger en écarquillant légèrement les yeux._ Il croit que l'elfe lui causera des ennuis... Il veut le voir mort._

Boromir surprit l'étincelle dans les yeux d'Aragorn et reprit rapidement, soulevant un sourcil : " Je tiens juste à vous faire remarquer, que quelqu'un qui s'ouvre les veines pour en finir, n'hésitera pas à recommencer plus tard. Vous qui êtes son ami, êtes-vous prêt à le voir souffrir s'il revient de ce côté ci du grand fleuve ? A le voir souffrir, le temps qu'il rassemble à nouveau son courage pour recommencer ? "

Boromir ne laissa pas le temps à Aragorn de répondre ; il se leva et s'éloigna vers l'entrée de leur 'abri', s'asseyant face à Gimli et faisant attention de ne pas ramener son regard sur le ranger et l'elfe. Aragorn baissa les yeux vers Legolas et sentit son cur se serrer. Il se souvint de la première transe spectaculaire de Legolas. Il avait eu l'impression de tenir un cadavre entre ses bras... Mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'aspect que l'elfe avait maintenant : il était encore plus pâle qu'avant. Les cernes sombres se creusaient sous ses yeux et ses lèvres étaient bleuies par le froid et le manque de sang. 

Et il était horriblement froid... 

Mais quelque part au fond de lui, son cur battait encore... Plus lentement... de plus en plus lentement... 

Une idée terrible lui vint à l'esprit. Elle traversa le ranger comme un météore qui allume brièvement un incendie dans le ciel nocturne. Boromir avait-il raison ? Devait-il le laisser partir ? Si Legolas voulait à ce point fuir ses souvenirs, il était possible qu'il ne revienne pas totalement. Même si son corps se remettait à fonctionner, il se pouvait que son esprit soit à tout jamais fermé... Et qu'il traverse les prochains siècles sans savoir qui il était, ni où il était - encore moins pourquoi il vivait - et à regarder aller et venir les gens, simples silhouettes comme des arbres dans la brume.

Etait-ce cela qu'il voulait pour son ami?

Legolas était tombé en arrière, son dos presque contre le sol, et rampait à reculons pour s'éloigner du spectacle face à lui : le corps de la petite fille se désagrégeait, libérant une horde d'insectes gris qui grouillaient et vrombissaient, se répandant dans la cendre qui recouvrait l'ancien terrain de jeu... s'y mêlant... Seule la tête qui roula sur le sol demeura intacte. Ses yeux morts fixaient le ciel comme dans son premier rêve. Mais aucune main ne le montrerait à nouveau. 

_'Et de toute façon'_, se dit Legolas, respirant avec difficulté alors qu'il était toujours au sol,_ 'le feu dans le ciel s'est déjà produit, il est trop tard... '_

Sur le sol, autour de la tête de la petite fille, les bestioles grouillaient toujours, leurs yeux accusateurs semblaient ne pas quitter Legolas un instant. _Tout cela est ta faute_, paraissaient-elles dire. _Tu aurais pu la sauver, Legolas... Et quelqu'un de mieux que toi y serait arrivé sans problème !_

Legolas se sentait prit d'un dégoût si violent qu'il frisait l'hystérie. Il se serait bien enfuis au loin, mais semblait cloué sur place, trop terrifié pour bouger un seul doigt, encore plus pour se lever et courir.

_Et pour aller où, de toute manière ?_

L'un des yeux de la petite fille jaillit de son orbite et retomba dans les cendres, comme une cuillérée de gelée de framboises. L'orbite vite vomit d'autres insectes grisâtres. L'elfe voulut hurler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge... Car à ce moment, il eut l'impression que le vent s'était brusquement levé et ressentit une présence derrière lui. Une présence terrifiante... 

Il se retourna.

Aragorn regardait l'elfe dans ses bras. Il avait renoncé à être allongé sur le sol, estimant que la fine couverture ne pouvait pas les isoler du froid mordant qui émanait de la pierre sous eux. Il s'était adossé contre la paroi de l'abri, face au feu, et tenait Legolas dans ses bras, contre lui. Le visage de l'elfe était comme un masque, et Aragorn avait l'impression d'y lire une immense tristesse.

Le ranger leva les yeux et parcourut rapidement du regard le reste de la communauté. Et ce qu'il vit ne lui plut pas. Tous demeuraient silencieux, comme à une veillée funèbre, réalisa l'humain, et cette pensée le fit frissonner. Mais il y avait autre chose dans ces regards brefs qu'ils jetaient à l'elfe, non ?

De la pitié, mais aussi un reproche déguisé... 

Cela faisait près de deux jours qu'ils étaient bloqués dans cette crevasse, rongés par le froid. Deux jours de retard sur leur mission... Tout simplement parce que l'un d'eux avait décidé de s'arrêter... Et qu'un autre parmi eux ne semblait pas enclin à accepter ce choix!

Depuis ces deux jours, Gandalf et Aragorn avaient tour à tour préparé des tisanes fortifiantes ou régénérantes avec des herbes dont même Sam - qui se disait jardinier et expert herboriste à ses heures - ignorait l'origine. Aragorn tenait habituellement la tête de Legolas dans le creux de son coude, lui faisant ingurgiter le liquide chaud en prenant soin à ce qu'il ne s'étouffe pas avec. Avec tout le sang qu'il avait perdu, il était impératif que l'elfe ne se déshydrate pas plus... Tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer était que les herbes qu'il lui donnait allaient permettre à son corps de régénérer assez de sang, et assez rapidement.

Hormis Gandalf et Aragorn, et occasionnellement Pippin qui s'était proposé - plein de bonne volonté - pour aller chercher la neige à faire fondre pour obtenir l'eau de la tisane, les autres demeuraient immobiles tout ce temps, ne cherchant pas à communiquer les uns avec les autres. Discuter dans ce qui ressemblaient de plus en plus à une chambre mortuaire et de moins en moins en un hôpital de fortune, leur coupait tout élan de discussion.

Bientôt, à force d'entretenir continuellement le feu, ils n'auraient plus assez de bois... Et ils étaient à une étape de la montagne qui voulait que, qu'ils continuent plus avant, ou qu'ils fasse demi-tour, cela leur prendrait plusieurs longues journées... Et sans feu, si ce type de climat se maintenait... 

Les autres voyaient-ils l'elfe comme un poids mort à transporter ? Lui reprochaient-ils le fait d'être coincé dans cet endroit qui ne pouvait que de très loin s'apparenter à un abri ? Dans leur yeux, on pouvait lire par moment que si l'elfe avait choisit de mourir, hé bien qu'il assume ! Les autres ne devaient pas être mis en danger pour cette raison !

Aragorn secoua la tête et préféra ignorer ces regards. Peut-être était-il en train de devenir aussi parano que son ami d'enfance... Il resserra son étreinte autour de l'elfe en un geste protecteur, se souvenant de la transe dont Gandalf vait parlé, plus tôt... A une époque qui semblait maintenant remonter à plusieurs siècles en arrière. 'S'il est à nouveau prit par son rêve étrange, il est coincé là-dedans', fut l'horrible pensée qui assaillit Aragorn. 'Il est à la merci de ce qui s'y déroule parce qu'il n'a pas assez de force pour en sortir et se réveiller...'. Il serra un peu plus Legolas contre lui, comme pour le réconforter, pour lui dire qu'il n'était pas seul. 

_'Bien sur, jeune idiot'_, la voix au fond de lui avait presque le timbre parfois gentiment moqueur d'Elrond. _'Une belle intention... Il ère peut-être dans un monde de rêve, mais ce rêve lui parait aussi réel que la réalité dans laquelle tu te trouves... Et tu n'as pas la possibilité de communiquer avec lui. Ce qui veut dire que dans sa réalité à lui, il est seul face à ses démons! '_

Aragorn regarda l'expression triste qui persistait sur le visage de l'elfe, se sentant lui-même gagné par un chagrin sans bornes. Mais il se refusait à verser des larmes. Il ne voulait pas montrer un instant de faiblesse ni de doute. Legolas allait revenir. Il était toujours revenu de ces transes. Il reviendrait de celle-ci aussi! Et maintenant qu'Aragorn savait ce qu'il avait traversé, il était hors de question d'abandonner sans combattre._'Je lui parlerai'_, se dit Aragorn, les mâchoires crispées tout en passant une main contre la joue froide de Legolas. _'J'arriverai à le sortir de son état... D'une manière ou d'une autre...!'_.

_'Mais oui, bien sur héritier d'Isildur'_, fit une voix amer et ironique au fond de lui. Et cette fois, la voix ressemblait curieusement à celle de Boromir. _'Sauf que parti comme c'est, votre prochaine conversation se fera via l'intermédiaire d'une planche ouija'_.

A ce moment, Aragorn remarqua que quelque chose avait changé à propos de Legolas. Il fronça les sourcils et se pencha en avant, sentant un grand froid l'envahir... 

  
Legolas cette fois parvint à hurler, mais son cri fut noyé dans le vacarme provoqué par la chose face à lui. 

C'était une immense créature qui planait dans le ciel sombre. De grandes ailes qui ne battaient pas, mais soulevaient quand même des tourbillons de poussière et de cendre. Ses yeux brillaient comme deux soleils froids et étaient posés sur lui. Il lui semblait qu'il était baigné dans leur lumière cruelle. 

On aurait dit un dragon gris, ou une wyverne, recouvert d'une armure métallique. La créature émettait un rugissement continu. Pendant un moment, Legolas garda l'espoir que tout cela ne fut qu'un spectacle auquel il assistait. Qu'il n'était pas vraiment là... Et que l'étrange wyverne était là pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Puis soudain, l'elfe fit quelque chose briller dans ce qui devait être la gueule de l'animal, et une lumière rougeâtre, aussi vive que le soleil jaillit dans sa direction. Legolas eut assez de réflexe pour se jeter un arrière, et un éclair vint frapper l'endroit où il se trouvait jute avant.

Plus de doute possible, c'était lui, la cible !

Legolas se lança sur le côté dans l'espoir de regagner l'abri dans la roche, dont il venait de se souvenir de l'existence... Mais il s'arrêta rapidement net au bout de quelques pas. Il était sur le plateau, et devant ses pieds se trouvait un nouveau vide avec un grand fleuve gelé loin en dessous. Et il n'y avait plus d'abri...

Il fut distrait un instant par cette disparition, et ce fut tout ce dont la wyverne eut besoin. Elle réitéra une nouvelle attaque et avant que Legolas n'ait eu le temps de bouger, l'elfe sentit une brûlure et une douleur intense dans son dos. L'instant d'après, il voyait la lumière rouge sortir de son ventre. Il venait de se faire transpercer... 

Rapidement, il n'y eut plus que la douleur dans son monde ; il perdit l'équilibre et tomba en avant, tête la première vers le fleuve de glace. Dans les bribes de conscience qui lui restait, il réalisa qu'un impact tête la première, le tuerait sûrement.

Mais il traversa la glace en ressentant à peine le choc - il entendit plutôt le bruit de quelque chose qui se brisait et ne su dire s'il s'agissait de la glace ou de son propre crâne - et sentit l'eau froide et sombre le saisir. Au moins, la sensation de brûlure disparut.

Il réalisa alors que le choc avait probablement été pire que ce qu'il avait pensé au début. Il avait l'impression que tous les os de son corps s'étaient brisés en traversant la couche de glace. Il voulut hurler de douleur, mais l'eau glacée s'engouffra dans ses poumons. Et essayer de tousser cette eau ne fit qu'en amener de plus en plus.

Legolas commençait à voir des points noirs devant ses yeux.

_J'ai mal  
Tu veux vraiment remonter ? C'est un monde mort là-haut... Et puis il y a la wyverne...   
Vaut-il mieux que je meure ?  
Oui, peut-être que c'est mieux... Il suffit juste que tu attendes ici... Juste un peu... Ce sera bientôt fini... _

Et des points noirs commencèrent à s'assembler de plus en plus pour lui brouiller la vue... 

Aragorn demeura un instant pétrifié. Il venait de remarquer un détail qui lui donnait l'impression que son propre corps était envahi par un grand froid et était paralysé. Depuis le début de sa surveillance sur l'elfe, le ranger avait remarqué la façon presque imperceptible qu'il avait de respirer. A plusieurs reprises, Aragorn avait sentit la panique le gagner devant l'apparente immobilité de l'elfe, le soulèvement de sa poitrine à peine perceptible à l'il nu. 

Mais à chaque fois, il avait sentit entre ses bras l'elfe aspirer une nouvelle bouffée d'air, lentement, mais sûrement.

Seulement, il réalisa que depuis un moment, il n'avait plus ressentit ce mouvement. Il se frappa mentalement. Depuis combien de temps exactement ? Comment avait-il pu laisser passer un détail aussi important ? La fatigue ne pouvait pas tout excuser ! Il amena le dos de ses doigts près du nez de l'elfe, et attendit... 

Il attendit tandis que défilaient les secondes - deux, cinq, puis dix - incapable d'admettre que les prévisions de Boromir pouvaient se révéler juste... Incapable d'admettre qu'il avait faillit à l'elfe... Qu'il n'avait pas réussit à le ramener cette fois... 

Que l'elfe était finalement parti... 

  
" Legolas ? "

  


**[A suivre]**

  
_*******************_

_  
Hé oui, je sais qu'il y a eu un certain laps de temps entre le chapitre 13 et 14, mais j'étais coincées entre des examens d'une part, et des tas d'emm(... )rdes d'autre part... ^^;_

_Mais voilà, le côté rassurant, c'est que le chapitre 15 est presque terminé, donc ne devrait pas prendre beaucoup de temps à être publié :) Ca c'est la bonne nouvelle... _

_La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que je n'ai plus accès à internet depuis mon PC (je suis en pourparlers pour récupérer une connection à mon studio d'étudiant ;) ). Je vais devoir faire un passage-éclair à la fac pour poster ce chapitre sur ff.net, ce qui fait que ... Je ne sais pas regarder et répondre aux reviews que vous m'avez envoyées :'(... Avant je les recevais directement dans ma mailbox, mais pendant plus d'un mois, ce service de FF.net n'a pas fonctionné du tout... :( (d'autres auteurs/teuses ont vu le même phénomène ?)._

_Mais rassurez-vous, toutes les réponses aux questions et commentaires que vous m'avez envoyé pour le chapitre précédent, seront publiées à la fin du prochain chapitre :) Mirci tout plein en tout cas pour vos reviews ^___^ Elles m'ont fait chô au cur dans ce monde cruel... ;)_

_*reniflement bruyant*_

_A pluche, au prochain chapitre :,)_

_Bises... :*_

_::Roselyne::_  



	15. Dans la Lumière

_Disclaimer__: Aucun des persos de Tolkien n'est à moi ,(... reniflement tristounet, mais je les emprunte joyeusement pour cette nouvelle fic_

_-_

_-_

**

* * *

**

**LA COMMUNAUTÉ DES ELFES**  
** Chapitre Quinze - Dans la lumière**

**

* * *

**

_-_

_-_

Les autres furent sortis de leur torpeur par Aragorn en train de hurler le nom de Legolas. La plupart d'entre eux eurent alors une curieuse impression de déjà-vu. L'impression d'être projeté quelques jours en arrière, quand tous ces cauchemars et la tentative de suicide de l'elfe, n'avaient pas eu lieu.

Mais l'impression fut vite balayée. Les bandages qui enserraient les bras de Legolas étaient suffisants pour leur rappeler les derniers événements. Et devant l'attitude toujours aussi inerte de l'elfe, et celle frôlant l'hystérie du ranger, ils comprirent ce qui venait de se produire. Frodon, qui mit un peu plus de temps à comprendre, réalisa lorsqu'il vit l'expression peinée de Gandalf alors que le vieux magicien fermait les yeux et détournait le visage…

L'elfe venait de décider quelle voie suivre. Il avait franchi la porte…

_'Enfin, on va pouvoir reprendre notre route'_, fut la pensée de Boromir avant qu'il ne se donne une claque mentalement. N'empêche que ça arrangeait bien ses affaires, cette mort. Il n'avait même pas eu à se salir les mains. Il se dit que toute choses considérées, il aimait bien cet elfe !

Outre Boromir, les autres à ce moment ne purent s'empêcher de ressentir comme une perte accompagnée d'un sentiment d'irréalité. Tous pouvaient ne pas nécessairement porter l'elfe haut dans leurs cœurs, c'était quand même l'un de leur compagnon ! Et le premier des neuf à tomber…

Mais c'était sans compter Aragorn.

Le ranger avait cessé de secouer Legolas en l'appelant pour tenter de le réveiller. Il tentait de lui insuffler de l'air dans ses poumons gelés, appuyant par moment de ses deux mains, tout son poids sur sa poitrine frêle. Une technique qu'il avait apprise durant ses longues années d'errance dans les terres du milieu. Une technique qui parfois marchait… mais souvent échouait.

Aucune des hobbits ne bougeaient. Ils étaient pétrifiés sur place. Comme s'ils avaient peur que le fait de bouger ne fasse exploser comme du cristal le fin pont de chance pour que l'elfe revienne.

Et surtout, aucun ne savait quoi faire à un moment pareil. Et comme Aragorn avait l'air de savoir ce qu'ils faisaient…

Ce qui leur sembla être une éternité passa. Aragorn s'acharnait toujours sur Legolas en hurlant son nom, et en appuyant par moment sur sa poitrine, ou lui insufflant de l'air par la bouche. Les sept autres membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau se sentaient un peu laissé sur le côté. Comme s'ils assistaient à une scène qui n'avait pas vraiment lieu, avec deux personnes qui ne pouvaient pas les voir.

Gandalf fut le premier à sortir de cette torpeur dans laquelle ils étaient tous plongés. Contrairement aux hobbits, il avait déjà vu de nombreux morts. Mais rares étaient ceux aussi proches que Legolas. Il posa une main sur l'épaule d'Aragorn.

" Aragorn, arrête… ".

Aragorn se retourna un moment vers Gandalf, mais refusa d'admettre ce que le vieux magicien essayait de lui dire. Il n'abandonnerait pas Legolas ! Pas maintenant ! Pas alors qu'il lui avait dit qu'il était son ami et qu'il serait là pour lui! Le ranger se dégagea violement de la main de Gandalf et appuya à nouveau sur la poitrine de Legolas, essayant de reproduire le mouvement de respiration qui ne se faisait plus depuis peut-être trop longtemps. Il sentait le poids du regard des autres sur lui, mais préféra les ignorer, s'acharnant sur l'elfe sans voir les minutes qui s'écoulaient inexorablement.

Après un moment, il fut prit d'un vertige et partit en arrière, essayant de reprendre sa respiration. Le poids du regard des autres pesait sur chacun de ses mouvements. Il aura voulu les éloigner tous… _tous !_

" Aragorn… ", commença alors Gimli d'une voix qui sembla étrange aux oreilles du ranger. Une voix différente de sa voix bourrue et rauque, toujours en colère. Ce fut suffisamment frappant pour que le ranger leva les yeux vers le nain. " Quoi ", hurla-t-il presque sur le ton _tu-ne-vois-pas-que-je-suis-occupé-à-quelque-chose-d'important_ ?

Mais il croisa le regard fixe et…. triste… de Gimli.

" Laisse le partir… "

Malgré la haine qu'il disait manifester à l'égard des elfes, le nain semblait demander de la miséricorde pour un être pour qui la vie ne représentait qu'une suite de malheurs et de calamité. Le nain semblait ressentir de la pitié pour son ancien ennemi. Le ranger regarda alors autour de lui, et vit le même type de regard chez les autres membres de la Communauté. Cela fit l'effet d'un courant d'eau froide sur Aragorn. Il sentit la force et la volonté qui l'habitaient encore un moment plus tôt, l'abandonner. Il retomba lentement assis, fixant toujours le visage inerte de Legolas. Inerte et si triste. Le ranger sentit lui-même une grande tristesse l'envahir, comme si quelque chose se tordait et se déchirait en lui.

_J'ai échoué…_

" Non…. ". C'était plus un murmure rauque qu'un son réel, mais tous l'entendirent. Ils leur semblait que le vent au dehors ne leur parvenait plus que comme un son étouffé.

Pour les hobbits, c'était la première fois qu'ils faisaient directement face à la mort d'un proche, et même pour quelqu'un d'aussi hargneux que Sam, qui avait longtemps souhaité que Legolas quitte la communauté pour ne pas peser sur les problèmes déjà existant des autres… réaliser que la source des tracas récents de son maître et ami, était réellement parti… Et pour de bon… Beaucoup parmi la communauté, à ce moment là, ressentirent une certaine culpabilité, un regret.

Et Frodon, à nouveau, fut persuadé que d'une certaine manière, l'anneau qu'il portait avait contribué à la mort de Legolas… et que d'autres suivraient. Inconsciemment, il porta la main au métal froid qui pendant au bout d'une chaîne à son cou. Le hobbit tourna la tête un instant et vit Pippin pleurer sur l'épaule de son cousin. Merry lui essayait de demeurer impassible, était celui des deux toujours habitué à jouer les durs. Mais Frodon décelait de la souffrance dans son regard fixe.

Gandalf avait doucement mais fermement refermé la main autour du bras d'Aragorn essayant d'attirer et de maintenir son regard. " Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, dunedain… ", dit-il d'une voix dont le tremblement était mal caché. Voir la mort d'un premier né n'était pas courant, et rarement une source de joie. " Tu as fait tout ce qui était en ton pouvoir… Mais cette mort, c'est ce que Legolas avait lui-même choisit… "

Aragorn ferma les yeux et prit une profonde respiration saccadée, il sentait les larmes monter à ses yeux et tentait - idiotement - de lutter contre. A quoi bon avoir l'air fort _maintenant_? Il revit alors très rapidement en mémoire des souvenirs qu'il partageait avec l'elfe.

Legolas, assis près du feu et lui montrant les cicatrices sur ses bras…  
_Tu as échoué_

Legolas, perché sur un rocher, observant un groupe d'oiseaux noirs foncer dans leur direction…  
_Tu lui avais dit que tu serais là pour lui... Mais tu as échoué...!_

Legolas au conseil d'Elrond, faisant face à Boromir…  
_Ils veulent te voir devenir Roi des hommes... Ils pensent que tu seras capable de renverser Sauron... Ha!_

Legolas se battant à ses côtés contre une bande d'orcs errants près de Rivendell et s'amusant à compter qui des deux en abattrait le plus…  
_Ils te voient comme celui qui sauvera les peuples des terres du milieu de la menace mortelle..._

Legolas, lui apprenant à se servir de dagues et d'un arc…  
_Et je crois que tu t'es un peu trop pris au jeu... Tu as voulu vivre avec l'idée noble que tu pouvais protéger et sauver les autres...! _

Legolas, allongé près de lui près du feu, soufflant de l'air chaud dans son cou afin qu'il ne se refroidisse pas...  
_Mais qui es-tu donc, si tu ne peux même pas sauver UNE personne ? Si tu ne peux même pas sauver quelqu'un qui t'avait appelé à l'aide?_

Legolas, près de la rivière, et fredonnant cette étrange chanson qu'il disait avoir oubliée…

Et à ce moment-là, ce fut pour Aragorn comme si une pièce maîtresse d'un puzzle se mettait en place. Il ouvrit les yeux.

" Non… Il ne veut pas mourir ", commença-t-il en fixant droit devant lui, son regard traversant Gandalf sans réellement le voir. Le ranger se rendait compte qu'il restait peut-être quelque chose d'important que Legolas n'avait pas révélé, ou avait oublié, tout prit qu'il était par sa culpabilité concernant Alek. Et il avait l'impression que cette chanson apparemment anodine, renfermait un autre secret… Un secret peut-être aussi important que ce qui concernait Alek.

" Il ne veut pas mourir ", répéta Aragorn, plus fortement, en faisant demi-tour sur lui-même pour faire à nouveau face au corps sans vie de Legolas. Frodon étouffa un cri en voyant Aragorn bondir, les deux poings levés et rassemblés, avant de frapper de toutes ses forces le sternum de l'elfe. Il ne s'y serait pas pris différemment s'il avait voulu lui casser une côte post-hume.

" Réveille-toi, Legolas "

Puis Aragorn dit quelque chose qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aurait pu comprendre. Quelque chose qui lui était venu en tête subitement, alors qu'une fois de plus ses pensées tournaient autour du fait que Legolas s'accusait injustement du meurtre de l'enfant de la caravane.

" Ce n'est pas ce que Alek veut "

L'elfe ne pouvait plus vivre avec ce souvenir. Mais si tout s'était passé tel que Legolas lui avait raconté, l'autre enfant savait que l'elfe avait été obligé de faire ce qu'il avait fait…

_N'est-ce pas ?_

_Un enfant était capable de comprendre ça, n'est-ce pas ?_

_-_

_-_

Legolas flottait dans l'eau sombre et froide. Il sentait un sentiment de détresse et de tristesse l'envahir. Tristesse - sentiment si bien connu - pour les personnes qu'il pensait laisser derrière lui, et détresse pour ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, qu'il abandonnait derrière lui sans trouver d'explication… Mais bientôt, tout cela n'aurait plus d'importance…

_'Legolas !'_

Il fronça les sourcils. Aragorn ? Avait-il réellement entendu cette voix ? Ou l'avait-il imaginé ? Et par ailleurs, en parlant d'imagination… Les événements liés aux enfants, qu'étaient-ils ? Ne voulait-il pas savoir ? Ou préférait-il manquer à la demande d'Alek ? Ne voulait-il pas au moins comprendre avant de mourir ?

_'Legolas !'_

La voix d'Aragorn encore… ou du moins une voix imaginaire criante de vérité…

_Aidez-moi !_

Soudain, dans ce qui lui restait de son champ de vision, il vit une main percer la couche de glace et saisir son bras. Mais la main ne le remonta pas tout de suite, attendant quelque chose de sa part; Il fallait qu'il montre qu'il était encore vivant. Sinon la main le relâcherait et le laisserait s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de l'oubli. Il se concentra. C'était sa dernière chance… Voulait-il la prendre, ou préférait-il retomber dans les ténèbres, sachant qu'il s'était lui-même condamné à errer dans les remords et les regrets ? Il avait tellement l'habitude de s'apitoyer sur son triste sors qu'il fut tenté par la deuxième solution.

**_'LEGOLAS !'_**

L'elfe ouvrit les yeux sur les ténèbres liquides face à lui et au prix d'un effort douloureux, il parvint à refermer sa main autour de ce bras secourable.

Aussitôt il se sentit tiré hors de l'eau, avec force et douceur. Il ferma les yeux. Il ne sentait presque plus le bras qui l'avait saisit, mais sentait qu'il était toujours tiré plus haut. Il sentit la lumière l'envelopper. Pas une lumière aveuglante comme lors de son premier rêve, mais une lumière douce et bienveillante. Une voix s'imposa à son esprit.

_Oui, ce n'est qu'un rêve… Mais si tu meurs dans ce rêve, tout s'arrête._

_Tout quoi ?_

_Tout ce qui a de l'importance…_

Legolas ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Il flottait dans l'air au dessus de la glace. Sous lui, il pouvait voir une ouverture révélant de l'eau noire qui venait par petites vagues lécher le pourtour gelé. Il leva les yeux. Quelqu'un se tenait dans la neige, en hauteur par rapport à lui, mais à la fois très proche de lui.

Une silhouette familière…

Lentement, il flotta jusqu'à cette silhouette, ses pieds se posant doucement dans la neige. Il se rendit compte alors qu'il n'avait plus mal. Il plissa les yeux pour voir qui se tenait face à lui.

Une silhouette féminine, avec de longs cheveux rouges et ondulés, et vêtue d'une longue tunique bleu clair et mauve foncé. Mais il ne pouvait pas voir son visage, car le soleil brillait dans le dos de la femme.

" N'oublie pas ta promesse, Legolas. "

Cette voix, il la connaissait…

"Je ne peux pas voir votre visage… Le soleil", il s'interrompit. Sa voix n'était plus la voix grave et douce qu'il connaissait, mais elle était flûtée et légère. Une voix d'enfant. A dire vrai, la femme le regardait en penchant la tête et Legolas regarda son corps, constatant qu'il avait de nouveau 10 ans. Un tout jeune enfant elfe.

" Legolas, j'aurais tant voulu t'emmener avec moi, loin de cette enfer… "

La femme se pencha vers lui et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant doucement et tendrement contre elle.

" Promets-moi d'être heureux, Legolas… "

Legolas demeura un instant pétrifié. Ce sentiment de déjà-vu, il ne pouvait dire s'il venait d'un autre rêve, ou de la réalité. Il avait l'impression que s'il forçait un peu les barrières de son esprit, il aurait la réponse à sa question… Mais que ce serait comme ouvrir la boîte de Pandores. Les conséquences d'un tel savoir seraient douloureuses à assumer.

Il ferma les yeux et rendit à cette femme son étreinte. Il voulait pendant un moment savourer cette tendresse, dans l'oubli total de ses tourments.

Il aurait voulu que le temps s'arrête.

Legolas fut engouffré dans une lumière blanche où tout disparut. Et il flottait. Heureux de ne rien penser. Heureux de ne rien craindre.

_-_

_-_

**A suivre**

_-_

_-_

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°__°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°__°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°__°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°__°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°__°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

_-_

_-_

_Je suis vraiment désolée... Mais ce n'est pas encore cette fois (ce chapitre) où je pourrai poster les réponses aux reviews ;; Je n'ai pas la possibilité d'acceder aux reviews pour le moment, alors c'est poster le chapitre maintenant sans réponses, ou vous faire patienter trois jours de plus avant de poster ce chapitre... ;_

_(le choix que j'ai fait était le bon-) )_

_Ce qui veut dire qu'au prochain chapitre, il y aura quasi autant d'histoire que de réponses à lire, mais bon ;-)_

_J'ai réécrit le chapitre à certains endroits par rapport à ce qui était prévu initialement. Principalement en ce qui concerne Aragorn. Je voulais à la base poster ce chapitre samedi soir... Mais en quittant mon studio d'étudiant pour me rendre chez mes parents (et amener le linge de la semaine ; ), j'ai fait face à un événement un peu similaire à la situation d'Aragorn. Je conduisais quand j'ai vu une voiture garée de travers sur le côté de la route. Au début j'étais en pétard contre le conducteur qui se garait comme un cochon, mais en dépassant la voiture, j'ai vu que la personne avait la tête penchée en avant. Alors ou cette personne était en train de lire un truc pile au moment où je regardais, ou elle dormait, ou bien... J'ai pris la sortie suivante et suis revenue sur mes pas. En me garant devant la voiture en question, j'ai vu que la personne (un vieux monsieur) n'avait pas bougé. Après avoir frappé à la porte de la voiture (et n'obtenant pas de réponse), j'ai ouvert la porte et je l'ai appelé, puis secoué légèrement. Sans réaction de sa part, j'ai prit le pouls à la gorge, puis au poignet, pour constater que le coeur de cet homme était arrêté. J'ai réussit à joindre le 100 pour faire venir une ambulance, mais l'infirmière m'a demandé si je pouvais faire un massage cardiaque, le temps que l'ambulance arrive... Et là, je m'en suis voulue de ne pas avoir suivit de cours plus tôt :'(... Et j'ai été très mal pendant plusieurs jours. Et si je m'étais arrêtée tout de suite dès que j'avais vu la voiture, au lieu de prendre la sortie suivante pour revenir (10 minutes au total)...? Et si j'avais eu en plus la connaissance pour ranimer son coeur? La police et les infirmiers ont beau dire que ça n'aurait probablement rien changé, parce qu'on ne savait pas depuis combien de temps le coeur s'était arrêté, le mot clé est probablement. :(_

_J'ai été très mal ensuite en pensant que j'aurais peut-être pu le sauver, et empêcher la famille de ressentir la tristesse... Une grande claque à ma croyance que je peux aider les autres! ;_

_Voilà :( Je m'en suis un peu inspiré (de l'état mental) pour Aragorn, mais je trouve que ça ramène pas toute la tristesse voulue (ou peut-être est-ce parce que je suis trop crevée ces jours-ci, à force de plus dormir assez... ; ). A vous de me dire :'(..._

_A la prochaine... ,..._

_:Roselyne_


	16. Sommeil et Sommeil

_Disclaimer: Aucun des persos de Tolkien n'est à moi :,(... *reniflement tristounet*, mais je les emprunte joyeusement pour cette nouvelle fic ^___^ _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**LA COMMUNAUTÉ DES ELFES**  
_**Chapitre Seize – Sommeil et Sommeil**_

_Je n'abandonnerai pas ! Je continuerai éternellement Jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne !_

Aragorn avait de nouveau les poings levés au dessus de sa tête et s'apprêtait à les abattre à nouveau sur la poitrine de l'elfe quand il sentit un poids le pousser sur le côté et essayer de le maintenir contre le mur.

Boromir.

« Arrête ! Aragorn ! », hurlait presque le guerrier à son oreille. « Tu vas le tuer si tu continues ! ».

Aragorn cligna des yeux, persuadé que Boromir essayait de l'empêcher de sauver Legolas, sous prétexte que l'elfe pouvait être nuisible à ses plans. Il essaya de se dégager de Boromir quand il remarqua que ce dernier regardait Legolas. Lui aussi porta le regard sur la forme inerte de l'elfe et remarqua un détail que sa fureur lui avait empêché de voir.

La poitrine de Legolas avait recommencé à se soulever.

« Il vit », fut le seul commentaire, murmuré, qui brisa le silence. Sam.

Legolas flottait paisiblement dans la lumière blanche. Ses yeux étaient fermés, mais il pouvait sentir la lumière tout autour de lui. Il lui semblait entendre vaguement une douce mélodie...

_Cette mélodie, tu la reconnais, hein ?   
  
Tu sais où tu es n'est-ce pas ?  
Tais-toi ! Je ne veux pas savoir  
Mais si bien sur Si tu ouvres les yeux, tu pourras trouver la réponse à beaucoup de tes questions.   
Je ne veux pas savoir. Laisse moi ! Je veux juste pouvoir me reposer ici un moment !_

Mais des échos de voix semblaient trouer maintenant sa tranquillité. Une fois de plus, il se prit à haïr cette petite voix intérieur qui venait de faire exploser le fragile équilibre où il se trouvait, mais la curiosité fut à nouveau la plus grande. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il prêta une oreille aux sons qui lui parvenaient.

Il y avait cette mélodie, cette ancienne et étrange mélodie. Où l'avait-il déjà entendue ? Puis la réponse lui vint naturellement : il l'avait chantée. Il la chantait le soir où il avait rencontré Aragorn pour la première fois près de la Rivière de Rivendell. 

Mais à l'origine, qui le lui avait apprise ?

_Non, pas de question !_

Trop tard, des voix semblèrent se mêler à la chanson. Des voix faibles, désincarnées, des bribes de conversations

Aragorn se pencha sur Legolas, les yeux lui mangeant le visage. Legolas n'avait pas que l'air de respirer sans assistance humaine, il avait l'air d'aller également mieux. La pâleur de son visage était toujours présente, mais elle était moins cadavérique. Pour la première fois, on aurait pu dire que Legolas avait l'air de dormir paisiblement, d'un sommeil réparateur qui lui avait manqué ces derniers mois. 

« C'est la tisane de Gandalf, c'est ça ? »

La voix de Sam sortit le ranger de ses pensées et faillit le faire sursauter. Sam s'était rapproché sans qu'il le remarque et était légèrement appuyé contre le roc, les traits tirés par le froid et le manque de sommeil, mais ses yeux exprimant autre chose. 

_Une attente ?_

Aragorn reporta les yeux vers la forme frêle de Legolas. Il avait beau se dire que Legolas était un des meilleurs guerriers qu'il connaisse, un des plus rapides et un des plus forts Il fut tenté de porter la main sur le côté de son visage – mais s'abstient de ce geste devant Gamgee – car en cet instant, l'elfe paraissait si fragile et si vulnérable, que la seule chose que Aragorn souhaitait, était de le protéger, de dresser un mur entre lui et la cruauté de ses souvenirs

Et la cruauté des autres, se rappela-t-il en se souvenant de la présence de Sam. Il se redressa et se façonna un sourire rassurant. 

« Oui, je crois qu'on peut dire qu'elles y ont contribué », dit-il calmement à Sam. Le hobbit émit un soupir rassuré ; mais Aragorn n'aurait pas pu jurer qu'il était rassuré pour Legolas lui-même.

_Il veut partir d'ici, et tu le sais. Ils veulent tous partir d'ici. Leur souhait et le tien ont de ça en commun la santé de Legolas. _

Legolas continuait à flotter dans ce qu'il considérait être de la lumière, les yeux fermés. Sauf qu'au fond de lui, il savait que la lumière n'était plus aussi blanche qu'avant. Qu'elle devait probablement commencer à être zébrée de noir. Les voix commençaient à le torturer. 

Oh ce n'était pas aussi effrayant que les visions d'une ville dévorée par une vague de feu Mais Legolas avait le sentiment que les voix véhiculaient une vérité qui n'était pas bonne pour lui.

Il n'était même pas sur qu'il n'entendait que des mots. Par moment, il ne semblait y avoir aucun mot dans ce qu'il entendait'. Les termes étaient remplacés par des images apparaissant et disparaissant en un éclair. Et parfois, il semblait que la conversation était interrompue. Comme s'il avait été sous l'eau pendant la durée de la conversation, et que de temps à autre, il crevait la surface et entendait quelques mots avant de sombrer à nouveau.

_ C'est à cause de la caravane, hein ? Il veut me tuer à cause de ce qui est arrivé à Alek ?'_  
Sa propre voix, flûtée, enfantine.

_Non, Legolas. [- - - - - - - -] rien à voir [- - - - - - - -] caravane'  
_Une autre voix. Douce mais ferme.

Il voulu se boucher les oreilles de ses deux mains, mais il devait être dans un plan d'existence qui excluait le comportement normal des sens, car les sons lui parvinrent tout aussi nets qu'avant. 

_Je suis un elfe maudit. C'est normal que quelqu'un veuille me tuer'_

_Ecoute moi Legolas : [- - - - - - - -] pas maudit ! [- - - - - - - -] grand destin [- - - - - - - -]. Ton père le sait, [- - - - - - - -] pas y croire, [- - - - - - - -] peur [- - - - - - - -] quand même vrai. Il doute. Et ce doute, [- - - - - - - -] seule chose qui le retient de te tuer'_

Il avait peur maintenant. Il avait l'impression qu'une porte était en train de s'ouvrir et il ne voulait absolument pas regarder ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté.

_Tu ne dois rien craindre_, dit sa petite voix intérieure. Elle avait cette fois le timbre d'Aragorn. _C'est un rêve, ce n'est pas réel. N'oublie pas ça, Legolas ! _Il se promit d'essayer, mais pour le moment, la petite voix qui essayait de le mettre en garde semblait venir de très loin.

_Alors pourquoi cet homme veut me tuer? Je ne lui ai rien fait !'_

_Non, mais tu vas faire [- - - - - - - -] ta vie [- - - - - - - -] avenir à tous...' _

_De qui parlaient-ils ?_

Non', hurla mentalement Legolas. Pas de question !!'

_Legolas'_, reprit la voix d'Aragorn au fond de lui. _Je ne voudrais pas jouer les trouble-fêtes, mais C'est un rêve. Un gros mélange de toute ce que tu as entendu dans ta vie. Cette conversation n'a jamais vraiment existé.'_

« C'est peut-être une bonne chose qu'il dorme, Aragorn », dit Gandalf en s'asseyant près d'eux, les yeux fixés sur le visage pâle de Legolas. « Au moins, pour une fois, on dirait que c'est un vrai sommeil, et non une transe ».

Aragorn baissa les yeux sur l'elfe dans ses bras. C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air mieux. Pas encore eu top de sa forme, toujours un peu trop pâle, les traits trop tirés Mais mieux. Cependant, il ne pouvait lever le doute de son esprit. 

« Les rêves que Legolas a fait ces derniers mois », commença-t-il d'une voix sombre, « n'ont pas été très reposants Loin de là ». Il marqua une pause, puis reprit, les mâchoires serrées. « Je mettrais ma main à couper qu'ils ont contribué à l'aggravation de son état »

« Mais il y a sommeil et _sommeil_ », rétorqua Gandalf. « On peut dire, le bon sommeil et le mauvais sommeil. Si tu as des rêves que tu peux contrôler, des rêves lucides, dont la question de réalité ne se pose même pas, alors c'est un bon sommeil. Mais s'il s'agit de rêves comme ceux que Legolas fait, on ne parle plus vraiment de sommeil Mais de transe. Et quelqu'un entrant constamment en transe dès qu'il s'endort – comme Legolas fait – cherche la plupart du temps à s'en échapper. Quitte à se priver de sommeil pour y arriver ! »

Aragorn acquiesça. Il se souvenait du rêve étrange de Legolas, les tours qui explosaient dans une boule de feu, et les enfants près de lui qui se calcinaient Personne ne voudrait assister à cela, nuit après nuit !

« Et par le passé », continua Gandalf, « j'ai pu voir que les personnes se privant de sommeil avaient toutes sortes de problèmes comme la perte de mémoire à court terme et l'instabilité émotionnelle. S'ensuivent ensuite des problèmes perceptifs.»

Aragorn acquiesça. L'instabilité émotionnelle Il gardait parfaitement en mémoire les variations d'humeur de Legolas, comment il pouvait en un éclair passer de la désinvolture blasée à l'apitoiement profond sur lui-même. « Ne peut-on pas lui donner une des _alcyena_ ? », demanda le ranger, faisant référence à ces plantes provoquant un sommeil instantané. Elles étaient généralement utilisées lorsque les soins qu'on devait donner à quelqu'un l'auraient fait hurler de douleur à tel point que son cur aurait lâché avant ses cordes vocales.

Mais Gandalf secoua la tête, fixant la forme inerte de Legolas. « Le seul moment où l'on se _repose_' pendant son sommeil, est justement lorsqu'on fait des rêves. L'alcyena supprime cette phase dans le repos. Il est assez paradoxale de dire que les seuls instants de repos que Legolas trouve dans son sommeil, sont ceux-là mêmes qui le poussent à fuir et se réveiller. »

« Alors, que peut-on faire pour lui ? », la voix d'Aragorn était faible mais tendue et ses yeux écarquillés. Puis la réponse lui vint naturellement et il reprit, une lueur de soupçon dans le regard. « Gandalf le rêve de Legolas Tu sais ce dont il s'agit n'est-ce pas ? »

Gandalf demeura un instant silencieux. Il n'y avait pas **UNE** manière unique d'interpréter le rêve de Legolas Il n'aurait pu donc être entièrement certain que l'idée qui flottait dans son esprit était la bonne. Mais il ne pouvait non plus ignorer où ils se trouvaient à l'heure actuelle. Et l'état des rêves de Legolas avait empiré, plus ils approchaient de cet endroit. Cela ne pouvait qu'être lié. Sans lever les yeux vers Aragorn, Gandalf dit simplement « Il est des secrets qu'il vaut mieux ne pas réveiller, fils d'Arathorn »

Impulsivement, les mains d'Aragorn se contractèrent autour des bras de Legolas en une attitude protectrice, « Et garder un tel silence peut tout aussi bien le tuer !! ». Gandalf leva alors des yeux vers le ranger.

« Ne me prends pas pour un magicien de pacotille, Aragorn ! », sa voix était plus dure. Aragorn se prit à craindre ce _secret_' que Gandalf voulait cacher. « Je sais ce que je fais ! Avec un peu de chance nous continueront bientôt notre route sans rencontrer cette chose et plus nous nous éloigneront de cet endroit, moins Legolas fera ces rêves ! »

« C'est donc bel et bien lié à cet endroit, c'est ça ? ». La voix d'Aragorn était comme un murmure. Il abaissa le regard vers l'archer elfe dans ses bras. « Très bien ! ». 

Moins de deux secondes plus tard, il tendit la main vers une des couvertures et en recouvrit Legolas, tout en faisant mine de se lever vers son sac de voyage. « Nous partons tout de suite ! ». Sa voix passa alors le niveau audible pour les autres. Boromir se contenta de lui jeter un regard sceptique de côté qui semblait dire_ Bien vrai, Aragorn ? Tu le promets ? Ou c'est encore une fausse alerte ?'._

« Je suis sérieux », répondit Aragorn à haute voix, sentant une joie mauvaise en lui en voyant une lueur surprise et mal à l'aise dans les yeux du fils du Gondor. « Que je sois pendu sur place si l'on passe une journée de plus en cet endroit ! »

Sam sursauta sur lui-même, les yeux écarquillés, pas très sur d'avoir bien entendu. Mais en voyant Aragorn commencer à empaqueter ses affaires, il comprit, et secoua Frodon légèrement. « Monsieur Frodon, nous partons ! ». Frodon sortit lentement de la léthargie dans laquelle le froid semblait le maintenir, et leva des yeux cerclés de mauve vers Sam. Ce dernier ne pu s'empêcher de maudire silencieusement Legolas, qu'il jugeait responsable de tous les malheurs récents de son maître et ami. Le hobbit blond du répéter la nouvelle à Frodon, éveillant par la même occasion Merry et Pippin. 

« C'est Legolas ? », demanda Pippin d'une voix pas aussi basse qu'il l'aurait souhaité. « Il est finalement mort? ». Un coup de coude de Merry le fit taire et Pippin vit qu'Aragorn avait un regard aussi glacé que la température de l'air.

« Non, Pérégrin Took. ». Pippin serra légèrement les dents, guère à l'aise quand Aragorn utilisait son nom complet pour s'adresser à lui. Cela ne présageait jamais rien de bon. « Mais nous ne pouvons pas rester ici indéfiniment Et Legolas est maintenant en état d'être transporter ». Le ranger reporta son regard sur son sac, ne voulant pas que les hobbits voient à ses yeux qu'il n'était pas si sur que ça de ce qu'il venait d'avancer.

Sam se leva et s'approcha de lui, un regard curieux et un peu soulagé posé sur l'elfe inconscient. Ses yeux voyagèrent de son visage pâle, à ses bras pansés. « C'est vrai, Strider ? On va pouvoir partir d'ici et Legolas va réellement s'en sortir ? », s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter nerveusement. Aragorn n'osa pas croiser le regard du hobbit en répondant.

« Oui, Sam. C'est un fait. Nous partons ! Nous allons au moins avancer jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions un abri digne de ce nom !»

« Tant mieux, je suis soulagé de savoir que que bientôt il sera de nouveau des nôtres. Il a l'air de quelqu'un de bien ». Puis le hobbit fit prestement demi-tour et rejoignit Frodon pour l'aider à préparer son sac. Il ne vit pas – mais du certainement sentir – le regard noir que lui lança Aragorn. Aragorn qui était certain que les préoccupations principales du jeune hobbit étaient de s'éloigner de cet endroit froid et de retrouver son petit confort !

_Et merde, Aragorn, tu ne pourrais pas être un peu charitable dans ta tête, non ? Il a peut-être réellement voulu dire qu'il était heureux pour Legolas que son état de santé s'améliore !_

Rien de plus vrai, mais il avait vécu assez longtemps pour savoir qu'il y avait un monde de différence entre une pensée charitable et une illusion. Si le hobbit rondouillet était capable de sentiments positifs envers Legolas, alors Aragorn se rendait en Mordor pour négocier un traité de paix avec Sauron ! 

_Fais très attention_, dit une voix au fond de lui._ A force de te mettre à dos tous les membres de la Communauté, quand Legolas mourra, tu te retrouveras seul contre tous !_

« Il ne va pas mourir ! », murmura-t-il rageusement entre ses dents.

_En es-tu bien sur ?_, reprit la petite voix. _Ne sens-tu pas quelque chose qui flotte autour de lui ? Quelque chose de sombre ? On appelle ça un aura de fatalité. Il mourra bientôt et tu le sais alors aujourd'hui ou un autre jour_

_Je le défendrai !_, répondit-il mentalement avec rage. _Et si la fatalité veut s'acharner sur lui, je me battrai pour changer son destin !_

_Tu te vantes, Aragorn Tu te vantes... Tu sais très bien que tu ne vivras pas éternellement _

_Alors mes descendants après moi continueront à le protéger !_

Il venait de faire ce vu silencieux quand il sentit Gandalf s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Aragorn », commença-t-il d'un ton hésitant. « Je ne voudrais pas que tu t'emportes facilement à cause de ce que je viens de dire. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de transporter Legolas dehors dans cet état. Peut-être vaut-il mieux attendre encore une journée ou deux »

« Il ne restera pas plus longtemps près de quoi que ce soit qui provoque cet état, Gandalf ! ». La voix d'Aragorn était impétueuse, la voix d'un chef qui n'entend pas que son commandement soit discuté. Il était clair qu'il serait un jour Roi. Gandalf savait qu'il était inutile de discuter. Quand Aragorn s'était mis une idée en tête

Ainsi soit il ! Que le ranger emporte l'elfe ! Seul le Valar déciderait si Legolas survivrait ou pas au voyage. Mais en se tournant vers son propre paquetage, Gandalf se sentit envahit par un léger doute. 

Et s'il se trompait ?

Si les rêves de Legolas, et l'augmentation de leur fréquence, n'avaient en fait rien à voir avec ce que le vieil istari redoutait. Il y avait songé à plusieurs reprises depuis le moment où Legolas avait parlé de son rêve de feu et de tours N'y avait-il pas un jour eu quelqu'un, il y avait des siècles de cela, qui avait fait une description assez semblable du rêve de Legolas ? Ou n'était-ce qu'une idée saugrenue que son esprit fatigué faisait passer comme une vague impression de déjà-vu ?

Gandalf tourna la tête vers l'extérieur de l'abri, dans la direction – lointaine – de la Grande Bibliothèque où était entreposée toute l'histoire des terres du Milieu. La lumière passait entre les nuages, donnant une fausse idée que le temps s'était un peu amélioré. Pourtant, le vent ne s'était pas arrêté depuis qu'ils avaient fait leur repos forcé dans cette crevasse. Mais ce n'était pas encore la tempête qu'il redoutait.

Il entendit cependant les premiers grondements de tonnerre, à l'ouest, là où les nuages s'amoncelaient. Bien que dissimulé, le soleil refusait de se rendre sans livrer un dernier combat ; il cernait les cumulus d'un ourlet doré étincelant et brillait parfois par une faille entre deux nuages. Gandalf soupira. Ils étaient hélas trop loin de la grande bibliothèque pour qu'il espère pouvoir faire les fouilles nécessaires pour confirmer ses impressions avec la réalité. 

[A suivre]

******************

Hé oui :) Enfin un update :)

(et en plus les réponses aux reviews des chapitres 13 14 et 15 vont suivre après ;) )

Merci en tout cas à toutes pour votre soutiens face à ce qui s'est passé sur l'autoroute *larme d'émotion et bises à toutes :) *

J'ai un peu bloqué sur ce chapitre car il était quasi fini à la sortie du 15, mais je trouvais que j'en disais BEAUCOUP TROP par rapport à ce qui doit encore être découvert. J'espère ne pas vous avoir plongé dans la confusion la plus totale ^^ Vous verrez, tout va s'éclaircir avec les chapitres à venir ;)

J'ai ré-écrit le passage du rêve de Legolas en écoutant la musique de Evanescence – Whipser. Je trouve que les paroles collent super bien aux cauchemars de Legolas. Je me demande si je n'en ferais pas une song-fic *extra* à Communauté des Elfes Peut-être pas nécessairement DANS la fic elle-même, mais sur le côté

Qu'en pensez-vous ? :)

Et maintenant, les réponses ^____^

**LILITH:   
**Je m'acharne sur Legolas ? Moa ?   
*grands nyeux innocents*   
Contente que tu aimes la fic en tout cas :D (mais ne serait-ce justement pas à cause de cet acharnement sur ce pôvre nelfe ? ;) )

**KOTORI:**  
toi aussi tu aimes la torture de Legolas hein ? ;) Décidément, je vais finir par penser que les gens qui zonent sur FF.net sont un énorme clan de sadiques :pppp  
Merci pour ton gentil commentaire sur ma fic :,) Au niveau **cohérence**, je sais que beaucoup doivent avoir du mal avec tous les éléments mis en place, mais ils vont se rassembler au fur et à mesure de l'histoire (je peux dire qu'une de vous m'a écrit personnellement, et j'ai vu dans son mail qu'elle a déjà comprit une bonne partie de l'énigme ;) Mais chuuuut, je dis pas C qui ;).  
Quant au **cosplay** :) miciiiiiiiiiii ^__________________^  
Voici l'adresse où j'ai mis une compile des photos (il faudra recopier l'adresse en virant les espaces après les points et les /, sinon ça marchera pas, mais C la seule solution pour que un url' passe ^^  
http: // members. lycos. co. uk /lylunn/ SOTR/  
Voilà :) j'espère que ça passera :)

**MELZART :  
**Miciiiiiiiiiii ####^_____^####  
Wow ! tu as lu les 13 chapitres d'un coup ? :)  
_(regarde à gauche et à droite, puis murmure d'un ton de connivence) _: et la santé mentale, ça va ? ;)

**KARINA:**  
houlààà, tu as traversé le cas des pannes d'électricité aux USA ? Oui on en a entendu parler ici ^^ (et compte bien neuf mois après la date des panes, tu vas voir le taux de naissance augmenter ;) si si :p ). J'espère que tout a été bien pour toi :)  
Concernant **Alek** : c'est clair que j'ai été particulièrement sadique sur ce coup là, mais encore, Legolas n'a pas tout dit à Aragorn. Il va encore en révéler plus à ce sujet dans les chapitres à venir ;).  
Qu'est-ce qu'une **wyverne** ? Avec les « Bêtes des Nazguls » tu es assez proche ;) A la fois petit dragon et griffon Mais attention : c'est ce à quoi Legolas a pensé lorsqu'il a vu la chose face à lui Ca ne veut pas nécessairement dire que c'était une wyvern Mais c'était le truc le plus proche à quoi il a pensé. (Comme dans le livre de l'**Apocalypse** Le gars n'a pas nécessairement vu un dragon ou un lion relisez tout en comparant à des avions à réacteurs ou des char d'assaut, et tout le reste se tient Mais il y a + de 2000 ans, l'auteur n'avait pas les connaissances nécessaires. Il a juste décrit ça comme il le voyait, avec ses propres mots. Et comme dit mon prof de sociologie : _« la réalité est toujours déjà virtuelle »_ ;) )

**MYLENNIA:**  
Tagazok à toi aussi ;-)  
mici pour ta review :) Je sais que si on regarde les derniers chapitres, côté **action** il s'est pas passé grand-chose (ils sont resté dans la crevasse de la montagne pendant quelques chapitres la seule action' se passe dans leur tête ;) Mais je tiens à te rassurer : il y aura également moult séquences de baston à venir ;)  
Hee hee hee, ENFIN QUELQU'UN a repéré le '_**bisous**_' :p  
Le serveur de ta mailbox a été rétabli ? :)  
Si si, j'insiste pour répondre aux reviews que vous m'envoyez :) C'est plus sympa non ? Puis on peut plus déconner comme ça :p (à moins de se taper des méga discussion sur MSN ;) )  
Merci pour ton soutiens par rapport à ce qui s'est passé sur l'autoroute ;__;  
Une de mes collègues m'a expliqué un cas où un gars était accidenté et était resté 4 heures inconscient et couvert de sang avant que quelqu'un ne vienne, et là il s'était rendu compte qu'entre temps quelqu'un était venu dans sa bagnole retournée et avait piqué sa carte de crédit.  
**SYMPA LES HUMAINS !!!! :E**

**GWENDOLEN: **  
je crois que j'ai commis une erreur d'estimation **250** chapitres est plus correct que 200 surtout si j'écris la TOTALE de la Communauté des Elfes ;) (et pas diviser en Histoires Différentes ^^; ). Quand au film dont tu parles, où le perso est dans plusieurs réalités Je vois pas de quoi il s'agit, tu peux m'en dire plus ? :)

**ALANA CHANTELUNE: **  
*large sourire gras* ^______^   
Hee hee hee, « **Point de Non Retour** » est la première fic que j'ai écrit directement en anglais, car en réalité, elle vient d'un rêve que j'avais fait (au moins 90% de la fic vienne du rêve ;) ), et j'avais rêvé en anglais. Donc quand je me suis réveillée' (en fait j'étais encore à moitié endormie), j'ai tapé direct ce dont je me souvenais, j'ai publié sur le net, et je suis repartie me coucher :ppp  
Mais mine de rien, dans cette fic-ci, il y a des passages qui viennent de rêves que j'ai fait à ce sujet (surtout quand je bloquais sur un passage Comme quoi « la nuit porte conseil » ;-) ).  
Par contre, oui, sur les **âges**, je me suis plantée, je l'admets -____-  
J'ai fait une règle de trois Mais le problème est qu'il est trop tard pour changer car sinon, entre les actions diverses que Legolas a vécu enfant, je n'aurais pas assez d'intervalle de temps  
Quoique

*réfléchis* (et c'est censé être dur pour une blonde :p )

BON ! je vais relire l'histoire COMPLETE (les 250 chapitres :ppp ) et voir Il est possible que je corrige certains chapitres déjà publiés ^^;

**AURIALIE: **  
Ah ben dis donc tu serais pas encore plus sadique que moi toi ? ;-)   
La raison pour laquelle **Thranduil** est si dur avec son fils **n'est pas** parce qu'il aime ça. Dans sa logique à lui, c'est la seule manière dont il puisse se comporter avec son fils (ça sera plus clair plus tard ;) ne t'inquiète pas ;) ).  
Mais je sais que cette fic doit parfois être pénible à lire Vu que je vous donne pleins d'infos, mais qui à votre niveau n'ont pas l'air d'avoir de lien Disons que si vous tenez le coup jusqu'au chapitre disons, 25, tout commencera à devenir plus clair ;)  
(comment ça, « c'est pas rassurant » ? oO ; )  
Par contre, j'ai eu une autre « défi elfe » :D Tout à l'heure, je dos me rendre à mon boulot (serveur/barmaid fo bien payer ses études ;) ) en tenue de Legolas :D

*lis la critique du chapitre 15*  
WOW ! :D Y avait pas mal de mots que je ne connaissais pas là dedans ;)   
Temple : PTRRRRR :,D )  
« je viens d'écouter cet épisode d'inspectur barnaby ou orlando ce fait cruellement tuer a coup de brochettes ». Pardon ??? OO ; C'est quoi ce truc ? :D

**NEFRA / CHRISTINE: **  
Miciiii ^______^  
**Poupée Vaudou Thranduil**: il y a une d'entre vous qui en a fait (vu sur MSN :p ), et j'étais PTRRRR :D  
Je suis triste d'apprendre que ton père s'est comporté vis-à-vis de toi comme Thranduil vis-à-vis de Legolas :'( Je suis contente d'apprendre que ça s'est arrangé pour toi, mais c'est clair que ça doit être ch() comme situation :-( S'il n'est pas capable d'assumer ses responsabilités et préfère accuser les autres Arg ! Envie de baffer qui me reprends, là :E  
Merci pour ton soutiens dans les derniers événements :,-)

**ANNE-LAURE: **  
Miciii ^___^

**ELYSABETH: **  
suite à notre conversation MSN, je me suis renseignée et c'est seulement l'appellation **Oui-ja** qui a été reconnue à la date que je t'ai dit Mais le principe existait déjà avant. Et puis je trouvais cette expression trop cool pour ne pas la mettre ici :D

**ELECLYA: **  
merci :,) Mais je ne voulais pas mettre l'anecdote pour pallier à un manque de contenance de la fic :'( C'est juste que j'avais ça qui me restait sur le cur à ce moment là T__T  
Donc, j'espère que tu as trouvé le passage de la fic pas trop trop mauvais ;-)

Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre :)  
J'attends vos commentaires/ pétales de cerisier / tomates pourries avec impatience ;-)

Bises à toutes :D

::Roselyne ::  



	17. Hurlement

_Disclaimer: Aucun des persos de Tolkien n'est à moi :,(... *reniflement tristounet*, mais je les emprunte joyeusement pour cette nouvelle fic ^___^ _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**LA COMMUNAUTÉ DES ELFES  
_Chapitre Dix-sept – Hurlement_**

Le vent soufflait lugubrement et semblait parcourir de ses doigts glacés chaque centimètre de peau non protégé par des peaux ou lourdes capes. Les hobbits commençaient réellement à regretter de ne jamais avoir prit la peine de se confectionner des chaussures. Leurs pieds étaient bleuis par le froid et ils ne sentaient plus leurs orteils. Ils avançaient silencieusement en file indienne, suivant Boromir et Gimli, Gandalf ouvrant la marche. Sam était le dernier hobbit, tirant Bill le poney le long de l'étroit passage qu'ils empruntaient à l'instant. 

Aragorn soupira. Peut-être qu'il devrait suggérer que les hobbits montent sur le poney pour au moins se protéger du froid, mais la pauvre bête portait déjà tellement de matériel Et puis il y avait toujours la peur tacite que l'animal ne perde contrôle de lui-même et se lance dans une galopade mortelle, entraînant les hobbits avec lui.

Le ranger fermait la marche, portant Legolas emmitouflé dans une couverture sombre. L'elfe pouvait avoir l'air frêle, et être capable de marcher sur la neige sans s'y enfoncer Inconscient, il avait son poids Mais là non plus, Aragorn n'aurait pas voulu le placer sur le poney. La vision du poney se jetant dans le vide avec quatre hobbits sur son dos avait été remplacée par la vision du poney faisant le grand saut avec un elfe inconscient sur le dos, qui n'aurait jamais su comment il était mort.

Et le ranger ne voulait pas non plus confier la mission de porter Legolas à quelqu'un d'autre. Gandalf était trop vieux, Gimli trop petit – et les nains n'étaient guère friands d'aider des elfes – et Boromir Autant tout de suite placer Legolas sur le poney et donner à l'animal une grande claque pour qu'il s'élance vers le précipice ! 

Aragorn jeta un bref coup d'il au ciel, espérant apercevoir une accalmie prochaine dans ce qu'il soupçonnait être une tempête de neige imminente. Mais au jour morne et sale, succédait la nuit morne et sale. Il reporta son attention au visage de Legolas, frissonnant à nouveau en voyant ces yeux fermés. L'elfe était plus pâle que dans l'abri, mais la température était plus basse aussi.

Le ranger fronça un instant les sourcils. Etait-ce une illusion du à la lumière ou au vent qui lui irritait les yeux ? Ou est-ce que l'expression de Legolas n'était plus paisible, mais semblait légèrement tendue ? Etait-il de nouveau passé du mode sommeil au mode transe ? 

Aragorn chassa ces pensées. Il ne servait à rien de s'inquiéter ici. Il ne pourrait de toute façon rien faire pour lui dans un tel endroit. Il fallait trouver rapidement un abri pour tous. Là seulement il pourrait s'occuper plus correctement de l'elfe. Il leva les yeux et vit que ses pensées l'avaient inconsciemment fait ralentir. Il accéléra le pas, ignorant le tiraillement de ses bras, et rejoignit la file.

Legolas avait toujours les yeux fermés, luttant contre les voix qui se pressaient dans son esprit. Oublié le bien être qu'il avait ressentit quand il était rentré dans la lumière avec l'aide de cette femme aux cheveux rouges. Il était de plus certain que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il rêvait d'elle.

Et là, il eut un comme un déclic au fond de son esprit.

_Un rêve ! Tout cela n'est qu'un rêve ! Aragorn m'a dit que j'entrais en transe parfois Si c'est un rêve, je n'ai rien à craindre_

Cette pensée le ramena au ranger, et il se souvint de la voix d'Aragorn qu'il avait entendue alors qu'il était blessé et sous l'eau sombre. Cette voix était-elle une voix parmi d'autre dans sa tête ? Ou était-ce une voix en provenance de la réalité ? De l'endroit où tous les autres se trouvaient, éveillés ?

_Il m'a appelé C'est peut-être sa voix qui m'a permis d'avoir assez de force pour sortir de l'eau.  
Que comptes-tu faire alors, pauvre fou ?  
Il faut que je sorte d'ici. Il faut que je trouve le moyen de sortir d'ici.  
Tu aimes tant que ça le monde extérieur ? Un monde où tous te haïssent et voudraient te voir mort ?  
Pas Aragorn ! C'est--  
C'est quoi ? Un « ami » ? C'est ça que tu voulais dire ? Et toi ? Quelle amitié lui as-tu offert ?  
  
Tu t'es confié à lui. En gros tu t'es débarrassé d'un poids gênant pour lui mettre sur ses épaules à lui, et ensuite tu t'es ouvert les veines sans lui laisser une chance d'intervenir! Comment crois-tu qu'il doit se sentir, lui maintenant ? Ah, elle est belle, ton amitié !_

Cette réalisation frappa Legolas comme un coup de poing et il ouvrit les yeux en inspirant profondément. La blancheur rassurante et tiède dans laquelle il était entré avait disparu. Ou plutôt, elle avait été modifiée sensiblement. Il se trouvait allongé dans de la neige. Il pouvait même en sentir le picotement sur ses mains et sur la pointe de ses oreilles. Il essaya de se relever mais son corps lui parut lourd comme du plomb. Il retomba et regarda le ciel au dessus de lui, au travers des arbres morts et décharnés. Le ciel avait une étrange teinte blafarde, tirant vers un vert malade. Et tout semblait tourner autour de lui.

_Je dois me réveiller ! Rien de ceci n'est réel, je dois me réveiller !_', se répétait-il, comme un mantra.

_Tu vas peut-être te réveiller, reprit la petite voix amère au fond de lui, mais n'espère pas qu'Aragorn sera là pour t'accueillir les bras grands ouverts. Pas après ce que tu lui as fait !_

Legolas sentit la culpabilité lui ronger le cur, mais continua de réciter son mantra, espérant que cela puisse fonctionner. Il ressentait une autre peur, maintenant. Il ressentait une menace qui commençait à se profiler. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de visuel C'était quelque chose qui se rapprochait lentement, mais sûrement.

_Tu as fait l'imbécile, et tu as perdu le seul ami que tu avais ! Tu es un poids pour la Communauté et le seul allié que tu avais, doit maintenant te haïr. Tu es vraiment sur de vouloir remonter ?_

Legolas ferma les yeux, autant pour se donner la force que pour combattre la nausée qui le prenait dans un endroit pareil. Il sentit alors la forêt, l'étrange odeur qu'elle portait. L'odeur douce et suave habituelle était presque entièrement masquée par une odeur de décomposition et une odeur vaguement métallique. Il sentit la peur le gagner.

_Je dois partir d'ici ! Il va se produire quelque chose ! Il faut que je sois loin quand cela va se produire, sinon_

_Sinon quoi ?, reprit la voix au fond de son esprit. Que veux-tu faire à part mourir ? N'aurais-tu pas épargné bien des souffrances autour de toi si tu t'étais ouvert les veines bien plus tôt ?_

_--ARAGORN ! -- _

_N'aurais-tu pas épargné la vie de ta mère, si tu t'étais décidé à ne jamais venir au monde ?_

_--ARAGORN !! --_

Legolas hurla ce nom mentalement du plus fort qu'il pu. Il ne pouvait compter que sur Aragorn dans le monde extérieur. Seul le ranger pouvait le ramener. Encore eut-il fallut qu'il veuille l'aider. Legolas se promit de se battre, une fois à l'extérieur, pour regagner la confiance d'Aragorn, même s'il devait passer le restant de ses jours à s'excuser pour ce qu'il avait fait.

Car si maintenant le ranger l'abandonnait, il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait y survivre.

**_--- ARAGORN !!! ---_**

Il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen de communiquer vers Aragorn. Il sentait la chose se rapprocher. 

**« ARAGORN !!! »**. Il hurla ce nom dans son rêve même, espérant faire éclater le mur le séparant de la réalité comme du fin cristal. Il fallait que le ranger l'entende. La peur de ce qui se rapprochait commençait à le saisir à la gorge. Il avait besoin de sentir la présence rassurante d'Aragorn près de lui, de sentir ses bras qui l'empêcheraient de tomber ; d'entendre sa voix qui lui dirait qu'il était là et que tout était fini

Mais ici, il était seul. Personne n'était là pour l'aider, et il avait l'impression, allongé dans cette neige, sous ce ciel étrange, qu'il sombrait au plus profond de lui-même. La chose qu'il sentait approcher, lui paraissait étrangement familière, et il craignait que la vérité qu'elle transportait ne le fasse sombrer dans la folie.

_Tu sais que tu peux stopper cette peur à jamais si tu le souhaites  
Tais-toi !! Je n'attenterai plus à mes jours ! Pas tant qu'Aragorn peut avoir besoin de moi !_

Ses autres rêves lui revinrent rapidement en mémoire sous formes de flash très rapides. Les enfants jouant dans la plaine de jeu, près de la ville aux hautes tours ; la petite fille aux cheveux rouges montrant le ciel où la boule de feu éclate. Alek qui lui dit de ne pas les abandonner, qu'il doit parler à cette fille. Le monde de cendre résultant de la vague de feu ; la petite fille dévorée par les insectes ; la wyverne recouverte de métal qui essaye de le tuer ; la femme aux cheveux rouges qui lui sauve la vie, enfant, et qui se comporte de manière douce avec lui ; la douce mélodie

Les yeux de Legolas s'écarquillèrent quand il comprit.

La mélodie que cette femme chantait La même mélodie que lui-même avait chanté lors de sa première rencontre avec Aragorn.

_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? J'ai appris cette mélodie dans un rêve ?_

Puis il se rendit compte qu'il l'avait toujours su A ce moment-là, la pression de la peur fut la plus forte ; il sentit son cur cogner dans sa poitrine, comme s'il voulait s'en extraire. Il entendit des pas dans la neige, se rapprochant de lui.

_J'ai peur de découvrir ce qui fait ce bruit Car je sais qu'il y a des implications bien plus grandes que l'apparence première que cela aura_

Legolas se sentait paralysé par la peur, et sentait des larmes de terreur monter à ses yeux et l'aveugler.

_Tu sais que tu peux stopper cette peur à jamais si tu le souhaites,_ répéta la voix au fond de lui. _Tu peux arrêter tout maintenant et ne pas regarder_

Il se redressa à demi au prix d'un grand effort, et vit la personne qui s'était arrêtée et se trouvait désormais près de lui

C'était un humain. Vêtu d'une tenue semblables aux rangers, avec un long manteau de cuir brun et usé par endroit, et il tenait dans sa main droite quelque chose à quoi Legolas ne prêta pas beaucoup d'attention. L'elfe remonta les yeux vers le visage de l'homme, sentant la peur l'étrangler.

_Ce rêve... Je l'ai déjà fait..._

Aragorn avançait toujours contre le vent à la suite des hobbits quand il sentit Legolas se raidir. Au début il cru qu'il avait tout imaginé, mais en portant son attention sur le visage de l'elfe, il se rendit compte qu'il était impossible de nier l'expression tendue sur les traits de Legolas. Il ralentit le pas.

« Legolas ? »

Legolas avait les yeux fixés sur le visage de l'humain. Les traits étaient presque fins, comme coupés aux ciseaux. Probablement un beau visage, selon les normes humaines. Des cheveux blond foncés mi-longs, rattachés en une queue de cheval, des yeux clairs et étranges 

_J'ai déjà vu cet homme_, réalisa Legolas alors que son propre corps devenait douloureux sous la terreur. _Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve... N'est-ce pas?! _

A ce moment, l'humain eut un sourire qui aurait presque été rassurant s'il n'avait pas eut l'air si fabriqué.

« Legolas Greenleaf ? »

Cette fois, Legolas laissa l'air contenu dans ses poumons s'échapper sous la forme d'un hurlement.

Aragorn sursauta quand Legolas poussa un hurlement en se crispant dans ses bras, et il faillit le laisser tomber dans la neige. Tous se retournèrent à ce moment là et virent le ranger qui posaient rapidement l'elfe sur le sol blanc alors que ce dernier hurlait et se débattait.

**« KYRIEH, RO SAA ELLER ! RO AMIN UTUE ! RO SAA ELLER!!! TUA AMIN, KYRIEH!!!»  
**_(Kyrieh, il est là ! Il m'a trouvé ! Il est là!!! Aide-moi, Kyrieh!!!)_

Aragorn fronça les sourcils à ce nom inconnu - notant juste que ce n'était pas un nom elfique - mais ne perdit pas de temps à demander à Legolas qui était ce _"il"_. Il le serra contre lui, emprisonnant ses bras entre leurs deux poitrines. Les hurlements de terreur de Legolas n'en continuèrent pas moins. Refermant ses mains dans le dos de l'elfe, le ranger le serra de toutes ses forces, comme s'il voulait lui communiquer sa paix et sa chaleur. Il jeta un coup d'il circulaire pour trouver l'éventuelle menace dont Legolas parlait. Mais il était clair à ses yeux que l'elfe était en plein délire. Pourtant lui aussi sentit les cheveux sur sa nuque se hérisser légèrement. 

Etait-ce la terreur de Legolas qui se communiquait à lui, ou lui aussi ressentait-il une présence invisible ? Cela pourrait-il être ce que Gandalf s'efforçait de lui cacher ?

Il continua à épier les alentours comme une bête traquée. Le crépuscule commençait à s'avancer sérieusement, et la neige commençait à tomber, malmenée par le vent. Au loin, vers ce qui devait être la plaine qu'ils avaient quittée, il lui sembla voir quelques éclairs trouer l'obscurité.

_C'est ce foutu orage !'_, se dit Aragorn. _L'atmosphère est chargée La tempête que nous redoutions approche Et elle sera bientôt sur nous. Il nous faut trouver un abri au plus vite !!!' _

Il se redressa. Legolas avait peu à peu cessé de se débattre et s'était cramponné à lui comme un homme qui a peur de se noyer. Son visage était enfoui contre sa veste de manière que Aragorn ne savait pas s'il était toujours conscient ou non. 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore ? », la voix de Sam lui parvenait par intermittence, coupée par le vent qui s'était brusquement levé. Au regard de meurtre qu'Aragorn lui jeta, Sam regretta ses paroles qui étaient plus dures que ce qu'il avait initialement voulu exprimer.

« Rien qui retardera votre septième petit déjeuner, Sam Gamgee ! », répondit le ranger sur un ton dur et sec. « Nous continuons !! ». Aragorn se mit debout complètement, serrant son bien précieux contre lui. Le fait que Legolas puisse à nouveau communiquer – même dans le cadre d'un délire - lui rendait espoir et force. Il accéléra le pas, passant devant un Sam qui se mordait la lèvre inférieur, guère à l'aise. Il fallait rapidement trouver un abri.

Mais il fallait également rapidement partir de cet endroit.

Legolas pouvait sentir la présence du ranger, et le froid mordant de l'endroit. A plusieurs reprises, il fut tenté de sombrer dans l'inconscience où le froid ne pouvait l'atteindre, mais il s'y retint de justesse à chaque fois. 

_Je ne veux pas me cacher dans ces ténèbres.  
Je ne veux plus fermer les yeux  
Seul le Valar sait ce qui se cache derrière eux  
Ne pas dormir Ne pas mourir_

Et pourtant, les ténèbres l'emportèrent à nouveau sans qu'il s'en rende compte

[A suivre]

*****************

_Moui Je sais. J'ai pas pu attendre un peu avant de poster la suite de ce matin ;) Que voulez vous, quand vous avez l'inspiration (aidée parfois par une bonne musique ;) ) _

_Donc vous avez eu deux chapitres pour le prix d'un :D_

_Avant d'aller faire mon « défi-elfe » du jour, je vais déjà répondre aux deux reviews que j'ai reçues pour le chapitre 16, celles qui viendront par la suite, seront répondues lors du chapitre 18 ;)_

**Elysabeth**_ : oops Peut-être que c'était une erreur (le cas oui-ja), mais tu t'es exprimée de la même manière que la personne avec qui j'avais discuté de ça sur MSN, où j'avais dit que j'aimais bien cette expression, mais que oui-ja était un terme trop récent (moins de 200 ans) pour être adapté. Comme tu as fait allusion à ce paradoxe, j'ai cru que CT toi ^^;;;;_

**Aurialie**_ : hee he, la reine de la poupée vaudoux :D Il faudra que je te fasse un dessin de Thranduil tel que je le vois dans la fic, pour que tu en crée un poupée vaudoux ;-)_

_Pour les oreilles d'elfes, essaye l'adresse que je t'ai filée sur MSN. Y a moyen d'en commander là. Elle sont même mieux que celles que j'ai actuellement. D'ailleurs, je vais aussi en commander là, et les porter TOUS LES JOURS :D_

_A pluche tout le monde :)_

_*beezoooooooh :* *_

_::Roselyne::_


	18. Une étrange brûlure

_Disclaimer: Aucun des persos de Tolkien n'est à moi :,(... *reniflement tristounet*, mais je les emprunte joyeusement pour cette nouvelle fic ^___^ _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**LA COMMUNAUTÉ DES ELFES**  
_**Chapitre Dix-huit – Une étrange brûlure**_

Ils finissaient tous de s'installer pour la nuit. La grotte où ils avaient trouvé refuge aurait pu passer inaperçue dans les tourbillons de neige, si Boromir n'avait pas glissé de ce côté-là et repéré quelque chose de plus sombre sur la paroi rocheuse. Assez large à la base (surtout comparé à la fissure où ils avaient du résider pendant les jours où Legolas luttait contre la mort), elle se rétrécissait ensuite vers le fond, le plafond semblant rejoindre le sol, si ce n'était pour un trou plus sombre. Aragorn était parti en exploration avec une torche en main et son épée dans l'autre, afin de voir quel ennemi potentiel pouvait se cacher en cet endroit, mais il s'était rapidement rendu compte que le sol disparaissait sous ses pieds et sombrait dans des profondeurs insondables. 

A moins que quelque chose n'escalade la paroi de ce précipice, ils n'avaient probablement rien à craindre de ce côté-là.

Le mot clé était " probablement " et l'esprit sombre d'Aragorn ne pouvait totalement trouver le repos. Il revint sur ses pas vers le feu que Boromir avait réussit à allumer avec l'aide (ou l'entrave) de Merry. Non loin de là, Legolas gisait sur une couverture, dos à plat, et les yeux fixant le plafond de la grotte. Il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées, mais son visage demeurait sans expression. 

Aragorn n'aimait pas ça. Ces derniers temps, il n'était pas bon de laisser Legolas trop penser. Cela pouvait mener à des catastrophes.

Pippin s'approcha de l'elfe et s'accroupit près de lui. Il demeura silencieux jusqu'à ce que l'elfe ne puisse plus feindre d'ignorer le poids de son regard et tourna les yeux vers le jeune hobbit.

" Oui, Pippin ? "

La voix de l'elfe était rocailleuse et épuisée, elle semblait venir de très loin. Son visage était toujours très pâle et ses traits étaient tirés. Des cercles sombres soulignaient ses yeux et ses lèvres paraissaient aussi desséchées que du parchemin. Pippin pencha la tête sur le côté.

" Tout ce qui est arrivé ", commença-t-il en un murmure, comme si l'elfe et lui allaient partager un secret, " c'est à cause de tes cauchemars, c'est ça ? "

Legolas demeura silencieux un moment, puis acquiesça. Nul besoin d'inquiéter le jeune hobbit avec des détails sombres et lourds à porter. Si Pippin pouvait croire que son esprit suicidaire était du à des cauchemars qu'il ne pouvait supporter Tant mieux pour lui. Parfois l'ignorance était un don. Comment les hobbits le verraient-ils s'ils savaient qu'il avait assassiné un enfant - même sous la contrainte ?

Pippin le regarda encore un moment, une expression grave sur son visage, mais Legolas ne sut deviner où les pensées du hobbit le menaient, puis il hocha de la tête en signe entendu et s'éloigna de l'elfe, en direction des autres hobbits.

'Très bien, fais ton rapport', pensa Legolas. 'Tu as approché l'elfe maudit et est reparti sain et sauf Tout le monde n'est pas aussi chanceux'

Il reporta son attention sur le plafond rocheux. O combien il pouvait détester le roc ! Il avait l'impression que s'il restait trop longtemps à le regarder, il pourrait sentir de la sueur ruisseler dans son dos et que peu de temps après,   
_(Laissez-moi sortir ! Père, laissez-moi sortir d'ici !)_  
il se mettrait à hurler et effrayer la Communauté de l'anneau à nouveau.

Aragorn s'asseyant à côté de lui le tira de ses pensées. Il tourna un faible sourire vers le ranger avant que la culpabilité ne le gagne à nouveau face au regard plein d'inquiétude de l'humain.

" Je vais changer tes pansements, Legolas ", fut tout ce que le ranger lui dit. Son ton était doux, mais semblait n'être qu'une façade cachant ce qu'il pensait réellement, comme si un millier de questions se pressaient dans son esprit. Le regard de Legolas s'assombrit un instant et il acquiesça de la tête, détournant le regard quand Aragorn commença à retirer avec précaution les bandages de son avant-bras gauche. Il dut réprimer un gémissement de douleur en sentant le tissu, qui avait accroché à sa plaie, être retiré. Il se sentait faible, à la fois physiquement et moralement.

Aragorn dut le percevoir, car il engagea la conversation, autant pour s'informer que pour éloigner l'attention de l'elfe des soins dont il était l'objet.

" De quoi parlais-tu tout à l'heure ? ", commença-t-il, " ou plutôt de qui ? "

Devant le regard étonné que lui jeta l'elfe, il précisa. " Tu as hurlé à propos de quelqu'un qui venait d'arriver, qui t'avais trouvé "

Le regard de Legolas ne perdit pas son étonnement, il cligna juste une seule fois des yeux, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. " J'ai hurlé ? Quand ? "

Aragorn se demanda si Legolas ne se souvenait effectivement pas de sa crise de quelques heures plus tôt, ou s'il voulait juste éviter le sujet. Devant le regard rempli d'innocence et d'honnêteté de l'elfe, il opta pour la première solution. 

" Très bien ", murmura-t-il, résolu cependant à profiter de la moindre occasion pour questionner l'elfe autrement et pour l'aider à extraire ses étranges souvenirs. Le ranger demeura un instant silencieux tout en essayant - sans infliger de douleurs supplémentaires - de retirer le bandage mis de toute urgence quelques jours plus tôt. Legolas ferma les yeux sous la pointe de douleur qui le traversa. Aragorn leva les yeux vers son visage. " Désolé "

Legolas ouvrit à nouveau les yeux vers le plafond, et Aragorn y vit une souffrance qui n'était plus physique. 

" Nay, Aragorn. Im tanya hiraetha "  
_(Non, Aragorn, c'est moi qui suis désolé)_

Aragorn suspendit son mouvement et regarda Legolas un moment. " Désolé pour quoi ? ".

Legolas demeura un instant silencieux puis prit une respiration qui lui parut douloureuse d'après l'expression qui traversa son regard. Il évitait soigneusement de fixer le ranger.

" Je suis désolé ", commença-t-il. " Je t'ai appelé à l'aide J'ai déversé en toi mes souvenirs et mes souffrances et j'ai tenté de mettre fin à mes jours sans te laisser l'occasion de m'en empêcher "

Aragorn voulut parler, le rassurer, mais Legolas l'en empêcha d'un bref mouvement de la main gauche. Il ne voulait pas perdre l'occasion et le courage de parler et de réparer sa faute. " Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi Je n'ai pas réfléchi que tu allais vivre avec le remords de n'avoir rien pu faire Avec la pensée que tu m'avais failli "

Il se tourna vers Aragorn.

" Tu ne m'as pas failli *Je* t'ai failli Et tu as tout à fait le droit de me haïr après ce que je t'ai fait"

Aragorn demeura un instant silencieux. Haïr Legolas ? Qui pourrait le haïr sachant ce qu'il avait enduré ? Il avait plutôt l'envie de le protéger contre le monde que de le haïr La manière dont Legolas présentait la chose actuellement l'aurait peut-être effleuré si l'elfe était réellement mort Mais pas avant de longues années Quand la douleur aurait été amoindrie par le temps et que serait arrivé le moment de se trouver des excuses pour continuer à vivre.

" Je n'ai aucune haine pour toi, _mellonamin_ ", dit Aragorn après un moment. " J'ai une idée désormais de l'enfer que tu as traversé mais je ne peux totalement me mettre à ta place car ces horreurs, je ne les ai pas vécu. "

Legolas ferma les yeux douloureusement et Aragorn eut une fois de plus l'impression que Legolas lui cachait quelque chose Ou plutôt, qu'il lui avait caché quelque chose dans son récit au sujet de la caravane humaine et d'Alek.

Legolas ouvrit les yeux, fixant toujours le plafond. " Tu sais Aragorn, ce n'est pas tant de vivre dans l'enfer ", commença-t-il après un moment. " Car quand on est enfant, on s'habitue à tout sans se poser de questions C'est de se rendre compte un jour de ce qu'on a manqué et ton amitié pour moi est douloureuse, Aragorn Elle me fait voir tout ce que j'ai manqué "

Cette remarque, bien qu'un remerciement, fut douloureuse pour Aragorn et il serra brièvement la main de Legolas, ne sachant quels mots utiliser. Car aucun mot n'était nécessaire Il crispa les dents, car il lui restait un niveau de bandage à retirer et il n'était pas sur que l'opération ne serait pas sans douleur pour son ami. Il décida de changer pour un moment, de sujet de conversation.

" Qui est Kiryeh ? ", dit-il d'une voix qu'il essayait de garder neutre, bien qu'il sût qu'il touchait peut-être là un autre point sensible de l'elfe. Il en eut confirmation dans le regard que l'elfe jeta au plafond. Mentalement il égrenait les secondes qui s'écoulaient.

La question avait pris Legolas au dépourvu, et eût-il été en pleine possession de ses moyens qu'il se serait contenté de tourner vers Aragorn un regard innocent tout fabriqué, niant d'avoir la connaissance d'un tel nom.

Kyrieh Il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu ce nom prononcé par quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

_Llyrandael, ne peut-on pas galoper moins vite ? J'ai peur que Kyrieh ne puisse nous rattraper. J'ai oublié de lui dire que je l'aime beaucoup_

Non, tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve ! Llyrandael lui-même avait nié cette conversation.

_Et puis, dis-toi bien, Legolas. Toute cette histoire ne pouvait pas tenir debout.  
Elle pouvait !  
Que quelqu'un veuille te tuer, ça c'est plausible Mais que quelqu'un soit amical avec toi  
La ferme !!!!_

__  
Aragorn attendait la réponse de Legolas tout en essayant de retirer le dernier niveau de bandage du bras de l'elfe. Il s'y prenait avec précautions car la plaie et le tissu ne faisaient presque plus qu'un. 

" Ce n'était qu'un rêve ".

La voix de Legolas était tellement faible qu'elle faillit passer inaperçue aux oreilles du ranger. Il souleva un sourcil dans sa direction. Le regard de l'elfe était à nouveau lointain, comme s'il se remémorait ce dit rêve. Aragorn sentit que c'était peut-être le bon moment pour le pousser un petit peu.

" Parle-moi de ce rêve, Legolas "

Aragorn crut voir Legolas grimacer légèrement à cette remarque, comme s'il se disait : Voilà qu'il recommenceC'était comme si l'elfe avait du essuyer plusieurs fois ce genre de questions. 

Le silence se prolongeait alors qu'Aragorn avait finit de retirer les bandages du bras de Legolas et inspectait ses plaies. Comme il s'y était attendu, elles n'avaient pas régénéré. Elles avaient à peine cicatrisé. Il étouffa un soupire et tâta de la main vers une fiole contenant un onguent cicatrisant qu'il appliquerait - à nouveau - sur la plaie, doutant désormais de ses chances de réussite. Au dehors, le vent mugissait, transportant de lourds flocons de neige, taquinant de temps à autres les flammes, comme s'il pouvait à tout moment les éteindre à son bon vouloir.

Et Legolas demeurait silencieux. Aragorn détestait ça ! Comment pouvait-il l'aider, si l'elfe ne manifestait pas la moindre bonne volonté à cela ? On aurait dit que l'elfe se complaisait dans la tristesse et la culpabilité. Pourtant, il y avait des moments où il se montrait plus bavard qu'à d'autres. Aragorn essayait de penser à une stratégie qui lui permettrait de le faire sortir de son mutisme, quand ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur l'avant-bras gauche de l'elfe.

" Qu'est-ce que ", commença-t-il en un souffle.

Legolas cligna des yeux et fixa la neige entre eux pendant une seconde, se demandant ce qui avait éveillé la curiosité du ranger. Non, ce n'était pas de la simple curiosité. Il y avait dans sa voix cette pointe de suspicion, d'étonnement et d'inquiétude. Legolas regarda brièvement le bras que le ranger tenait dans ses mains. D'où il était, il ne voyait - à contre cur - que la plaie qu'il s'était infligée. Pourtant ce n'était pas cette blessure que Aragorn semblait fixer de son regard vif. Legolas fronça légèrement les sourcils, puis vit où les doigts du ranger se posaient.

Aragorn était surprit par une cicatrice qu'il n'avait pas encore aperçue jusqu'à présent, et qui se situait sur la partie extérieure de l'avant-bras de l'elfe. Sans la lueur des flammes de leur petit feu, il ne l'aurait pas vue. Il l'examina attentivement, faisant appel à toutes ses connaissances de guérisseur.

Il s'agissait d'une trace de brûlure. Mais à l'opposé des traces habituelles de brûlures, laissant généralement une forme chaotique, celle-ci était composée de fines striures parallèles. Trop nettes pour être une brûlure faite par un tison ou une arme enflammée. Aragorn n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait enflammé une lamelle de fer très fine et l'avait posé sur le bras de Legolas en la déplaçant de quelques millimètres entre chaque contact.

Comment l'elfe aurait pu endurer un tel traitement sans même bouger assez pour que les lignes ne puissent plus être d'un parallélisme si précis ? 

Aragorn examina la cicatrice avec plus d'attention. C'était une ancienne plaie. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse lui sembler, on aurait dit que la cicatrisation avait suivit son cours normal pour un elfe, puis s'était à un certain moment arrêtée ou fortement ralentie.

A un certain moment, Legolas avait cessé de vouloir vivre

La clef de l'énigme était-elle dans cette brûlure ?

" Legolas ", commença-t-il, et il se rendit compte alors que sa voix était beaucoup plus tendue qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. " Cette blessure D'où vient-elle ".

Legolas portant alors son regard sur la brûlure, puis fronça les sourcils. Aragorn y lit de la souffrance, de la peur, de la tristesse. Oui, Legolas savait très bien d'où elle venait L'elfe serra les dents et renversa sa tête en arrière en fermant les yeux, comme s'il allait pleurer. Il lui semblait qu'une boule se trouvait dans sa gorge et l'empêchait d'avaler ou de respirer normalement. Aragorn tenait toujours le bras de l'elfe et le regardait intensément, comme s'il pouvait fouiller sa mémoire et en extraire l'information dont il avait besoin. 

" Je ", l'elfe était hésitant, le regard toujours lointain avant de souffler en un murmure, " pourquoi tout revient en même temps ?!". Cette question était plus adressée au valar qu'au ranger, ou à lui-même. Mais Aragorn l'avait entendue. C'était comme un murmure de désespoir et de rage contenue. Puis l'elfe ouvrit des yeux clairs.

" Je ne me souviens pas "

Aragorn prit une profonde respiration et serra les dents. " Si tu ne m'aides pas, Legolas, je ne pourrais pas t'aider.. ". Legolas fronça les sourcils, comme si le ranger était un moustique ennuyant qui persistait à lui pourrir une nuit sereine.

_Promets moi d'être heureux_

Pourquoi tous les événements semblaient décider de se manifester le même jour ? Ses souvenirs étaient mis à rude épreuve. Qui aurait pensé qu'en étant loin de Mirkwood, son état empirerait ? Pourquoi tout semblait se rassembler ? Il sentait les prémices d'une migraine l'assaillir Car la réponse qu'il allait donner à Aragorn était on ne pouvait plus stupide

" Je ne sais plus Aragorn ", dit-il en portant sur le ranger un regard fatigué. " Je ne sais plus comment j'ai eu cette blessure ". Il fit une pause, ses yeux se perdant dans le lointain. " La seule explication que j'ai est tellement ridicule "

Il demeura silencieux un moment, et Aragorn fut à deux doigts de le relancer, mais s'abstint de justesse. Legolas revivait une situation. S'il avait envie de parler (et il l'aurait cette envie, de gré ou de force), il le ferait. En regardant le visage de l'elfe, l'humain y vit ce que Gandalf avait décrit plus tôt. De la mélancolie, de la profonde tristesse Non, une joie triste C'était les mots que Gandalf avait utilisés, et ils sonnaient on ne pouvait juste.

Legolas ouvrit les yeux vers le plafond de la grotte et fit un sourire triste d'excuse. " Mais tout cela n'était qu'un rêve Une histoire que je me suis inventée "

_Promets moi d'être heureux_

" Car personne n'aurait pu être gentil avec moi à ce point ". Sa voix se fit tremblante. Il serra les poings et ferma les yeux à nouveau. Aragorn enserra la main de l'elfe dans ses deux mains, ignorant le regard sombre que Frodon jetait dans leur direction par delà le feu.

Legolas sentait la tristesse en lui faire comme un nud. Un nud qui grossissait et grossissait menaçait de l'étouffer Et il n'osait pas parler, il n'osait pas extraire ce nud de lui. 

" Ca va te tuer, tu le sais ? ", dit doucement Aragorn. Legolas plissa des yeux, le nud était devenu douloureux, très douloureux. Le ranger posa une main sur son épaule. Legolas tressaillit au contact.

" Que ce soit un rêve, une histoire que tu t'es inventée ou la réalité ", commença-t-il doucement, " veux-tu la partager avec moi, mon ami ? ".

Il sut que l'appellation " ami " avait frappé Legolas suffisamment pour l'extraire de son mal. L'elfe ouvrit des yeux clairs et fixa le plafond de la grotte pendant un silencieux instant, puis tourna légèrement la tête vers le ranger, un sourire fatigué sur ses lèvres et les yeux rougis.

" Une histoire ", commença-t-il, " une histoire que j'ai du m'inventer dans mon enfance, comme bon nombre d'enfants font Certains disent qu'ils ne sont pas qui ils sont, mais qu'ils sont les enfants cachés d'un grand roi et d'une grande reine, et qu'ils ont été enlevés à leur naissance, mais qu'un jour, leurs parents viendront frapper à leur porte en pleurant, et en s'excusant de ne pas les avoir trouvés plus tôt ", il eut un petit ricanement triste. " hé bien moi, fils de roi, je souhaitais plutôt l'inverse ".

Il regarda ses mains, " je souhaitais juste que quelqu'un m'aimât ". Et il dut fermer rapidement les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Il respira profondément plusieurs fois en une vaine tentative de se calmer. Puis il rouvrit les yeux et regarda la brûlure à son bras.

Il demeura silencieux pendant un long moment. Si long que Aragorn crut qu'il avait perdu le fil de leur discussion. Le ranger voulait en savoir plus sur ce rêve, même si cela pouvait paraître complètement fou. L'étrangeté de la blessure, et le fait que ce rêve semblait chargé de tellement d'émotion pour l'elfe, faisait comprendre au ranger que peut-être que c'était important pour Legolas. Et puis, il était curieux. Comment Legolas allait-il expliquer la netteté de cette brûlure ? Peut-être qu'au travers du 'rêve' de l'elfe, ce dernier allait donner des indications au ranger sur qui était le véritable coupable dans la Maison de Thranduil.

" As-tu déjà fait le genre de rêve, Aragorn ", la voix de l'elfe, si étrangement calme vu les circonstances, troua le silence. " où tu affrontes un ennemi, et quelque soit la manière dont tu le frappes, ou qu'importe le nombre de coups que tu lui donnes, il ne meurt pas ? Il encaisse les blessures, mais se relève toujours comme si de rien n'était ? "

Aragorn fut surpris par la question, se demandant si Legolas ne cherchait pas à éluder sa propre question. Puis il se rendit compte que l'elfe parlait d'un rêve, LE sujet favori ces derniers temps. Le ranger se tut donc et le laissa poursuivre après une approbation de la tête.

" C'est apparemment typique chez les humains ", poursuivit l'elfe, fixant toujours le plafond, avec une légère lueur d'ironie dans le regard. " Les elfes font plutôt des songes éveillés, ou rêvent de choses douces et poétiques... Mais pourtant j'ai fait un tel rêve bizarre Peu de temps après ce qui s'est passé --"  
_(dans l'endroit sombre)_  
" --avec la caravane humaine "

Il tourna à nouveau la tête vers le plafond de la grotte, ses cheveux sous lui semblant faire une auréole dorée autour de sa tête. Aragorn lui tenait toujours la main. Il avait toujours le sentiment que Legolas lui cachait quelque chose Mais pour le moment, il se contenterait de ce que l'elfe lui dirait. Il sentait lui aussi les prémice d'une migraine venir en lui. Il se rendait compte que s'il n'écrivait pas à chaque fois qu'il avait l'impression que l'elfe lui dissimulait un événement, il finirait rapidement par oublier une bonne vingtaine de questions à lui reposer.

" Je voulais tellement partir de cet endroit ", commença Legolas. " Fuir, quitter cet enfer était la seule chose qui m'importait Cela hantait même mes rêves "

Il marqua une pause et prit une profonde respiration. Aragorn sut qu'il était sur le point d'entendre quelque chose qui l'aiderait à mieux comprendre son ami. Quelque chose de capital.

" Un jour, j'ai rêvé que je m'enfuyait de Mirkwood. Quelques mois après   
_(l'endroit sombre)  
_l'incident de la caravane - ou du moins je crois. ". Sa voix tremblait légèrement. Aragorn serra sa main doucement, comme pour lui communiquer sa force et son calme.

Legolas continua après un moment. " J'avais pris une couverture de campement quelques lembas Deux dagues ". Il marqua une pause. " A l'époque, je n'avais pas encore appris à me servir d'un arc ", ajouta-t-il comme pour s'excuser d'un reproche qui n'avait pas été formulé. "Je n'étais qu'un enfant!"

" J'avais réussit à éviter les gardes du palais Mais il faut croire que dans un rêve, on ne réussit jamais à s'enfuir totalement ". Son ton s'était fait amer, mais Aragorn vit une lueur de terreur naître dans son regard.

" Je m'enfonçait dans la forêt. Je préférais encore affronter des araignées ou des orcs que de rencontrer un autre elfe de Mirkwood. L'un d'entre eux, qui m'aurait tout de suite signifié que l'aventure était terminée, et m'aurait ramené  
_(à l'endroit sombre)_  
au palais, où des choses horribles m'attendraient "

Il eut un rire amer qui ressemblait plus à un hoquet. 

" J'étais assez loin dans la forêt, quand ma route a croisé celle de quelqu'un d'autre Quelqu'un qui m'attendait. "

Aragorn remarqua que la lueur de terreur s'était amplifiée dans le regard de Legolas. " Mais ce n'était pas un elfe c'était un humain ! "

Legolas se surprit lui-même à éclater de rire à cette évocation, un rire triste et sinistre teinté d'une pointe d'hystérie qu'il préféra ne pas laisser exploser - ça fichait trop la frousse à vrai dire - mais il mit quelques minutes pour se calmer.

" Mon père qui avait tant décrié les humains ", reprit-il après s'être calmé, " utilisait un _humain_ pour accomplir la basse besogne de m'intercepter "

Aragorn frissonna involontairement à la haine et le dédain avec lequel Legolas avait prononcé le mot 'humain'. On aurait dit que l'enseignement de Thranduil, s'il n'était pas aussi performant que le roi l'eut espéré, avait quand même porté ses fruits, sans que le fils s'en soit consciemment rendu compte. Il prit la parole brièvement, plus pour interrompre le ton de voix de Legolas, qui le mettait mal à l'aise, que réellement pour avoir une réponse.

" A quoi ressemblait cet humain ? "

Legolas ne sembla pas être aussi prit au dépourvu que s'en serait attendu le ranger. Il plissa légèrement les yeux, comme s'il pouvait voir l'humain face à lui en cet instant même. Sauf que Legolas ne voyait pas son ancien rêve, en cet instant, mais plutôt celui qu'il avait fait quelques heures plus tôt, dans la passe enneigée alors qu'Aragorn le portait dans ses bras.

" Il avait des vêtements sombres Un peu comme un ranger ", ajouta-t-il après un moment, avant de reprendre, " des cheveux blond foncés, mi-longs, attachés en queue-de-cheval un assez beau visage - pour un humain. Et des yeux d'un bleu glacé... "

Aragorn était surprit de la précision que Legolas possédait de ce rêve Surtout si l'on considérait qu'il l'avait fait plus de deux milles ans auparavant ! Legolas déglutit, guère à l'aise, et sans que le ranger ait eu à réorienter la conversation, il reprit l'explication de cet ancien rêve.

" Il ne semblait pas hostile à première vue ", l'elfe serra alors les dents, " mais je l'ai haï. Oh oui, je l'ai haï ! Car il était l'ennemi à la solde de mon père qui allait me ramener au palais. Je ne le connaissais pas ! Je ne savais pas son nom Mais j'ai souhaité sa mort comme je n'avais jamais souhaité la mort de quelqu'un ! ".

Aragorn vit pour la première fois la haine brûler dans les yeux de l'elfe. C'était une expression nouvelle pour lui. Legolas parut se calmer alors. Ou plutôt, la haine fut à nouveau remplacée par de la peur.

" Il m'a demandé qui j'étais Mais à l'étrange manière des humains, à dire deux noms l'un à la suite de l'autre. Les elfes, les hobbits et les nains portent leur premier nom, et s'ils disent un deuxième nom, ce n'est que pour spécifier qui est leur père. Un non-humain m'aurait appelé Legolas Thranduillion. Mais lui a cité mon nom, et la traduction de mon nom en westron "

_'Legolas Greenleaf ?'_

" C'est là que j'ai su que c'était un humain ", murmura Legolas, " et c'est là aussi que j'ai su que j'avais perdu. "

Il prit une profonde respiration. " Sauf qu'au lieu de me ramener au palais, l'humain a levé quelque chose d'étrange dans ma direction. Quelque chose de métallique"

Legolas se souvenait encore de la cuisante révélation qui l'avait frappé à ce moment là.

_'Je vais mourir. Je vais mourir. Je vais mourir.'_

" Et un éclair de feu en a jaillit. "

**[A suivre]**

_****************************_

_Il ne sert à rien de *évite un lancer rageur de couteaux de cuisine électriques* dire que je suis une sadique à finir sur ce ton. Normalement j'allais finir le récit du rêve de Legolas dans ce chapitre, mais là il est 2h48 du mat, et j'ai peur que si je poursuis, je n'écrirai plus de manière cohérente ^^;_

_Alors, je l'avoue J'ai cherché le meilleur endroit où couper :pppp_

_*évite un lancer de tronçonneuse volante* _

_(^O^)°°°_

_Bon, maintenant les réponses au reviews ;)_

_**Eleclya111, Sorrynowm**: merci beaucoup :)))))_

_**April ninja :**   
Mici beaucoup ^__^ C'est vrai que beaucoup de personnes voient **Thranduil** dans ce type de rôle ;) ( outre le fait d'être un avare et un poivrot notoire dans 'Bilbo le Hobbit' )._

_**Tari Miriel** :   
Happy qu'il y ait une suite ? :) Honnêtement, pendant tous ces mois de silence, mentalement j'ai travaillé à mort cette fic pour la rendre crédible ;) La seule chose que j'aurai à corriger, ce sont les **âges** de Legolas au moment de l'incident de la caravane ;)_

_**Aurialie** : contente du plus qu'il y avait à ce chapitre par rapport à ce que tu avais lu en avant-première? ;) La **poupée vaudou**, C une VRAIE ou une dessinée ? :)_

_**Mylennia** : Hee hee, le coup du **bouche-à-bouche** qu'Aragorn fait à Legolas n'est pas vraiment passé inaperçu chez beaucoup de vous ;-P Quant aux **deux guerriers** mentionnés dans le résumé, hé oui, c'est parti, ils commencent à arriver dans l'histoire ;)_

_**Orianne**:   
Désolée de la frustration lors de la description du premier guerrier ^^; Mais il y a eu des petits changements dans le **chapitrage**: Ce n'est pas 8 chapitres encore à attendre peut-être plus, peut-être moins ;) Il y a des indices placés ci et là dans les chapitres déjà publiés. Quand l'identité du **guerrier** sera révélée, certain(e)s de vous s'écrieront " bon sang, mais C bien sur ! " ;)  
Sinon, lors de l'analyse en fin d'histoire (dans un an ou deux ;) ), tout sera expliqué ;) Comme c'était le cas pour Entraînement ;pppp_

_*évite un lancer de moutons explosifs*_

_**Nadia**:   
Tu aurais pu voir mon **défi elfe**? Rappelle moi, tu habites où ? ;)_

_**Nefra** :   
*rougis* merci beaucoup :))))) Pour les **oreilles d'elfes**. Attends que je m'en souvienne J'étais probablement en train de parler des oreilles en latex qu'on place sur ses propres oreilles pour avoir l'air d'avoir des oreilles d'elfes ;) (voir les photos sur mon site en url, quand on clique sur mon nom ;) )_

_**Meraude**:  
Salut Roselyne! J'ai adoré les 6 ou 7 chapitres que j'ai lu.   
Sauf qu'il y aurait eu un ou deux que j'aurais étempés dans un mur.   
J'ai hâte de voir la suite. _

_ étempés. ? OO ;_

_**Awawa-Kotori** :   
Hé oui, ENFIN les deux guerriers commencent à poindre le bout de leur nez ;). Une **wyverne** ? On trouve ça généralement dans les jeux de rôle du style Donjons et Dragons, ou dans les jeux videos du style " Baldure's Gates " ou " Warcraft3 ", etc Sinon, ça ressemble assez aux bestioles ailées que les ringwraiths chevauchent dans LOTR 2 & 3 ;)   
Oui, je connais **X1999** (mais j'ai arrêté au chapitre 16 ou 17 ^^ ; ). C'est vrai, maintenant que tu le dis, y a un peu de ressemblance avec l'épisode de Kotori :) Bien vu :)  
250 chapitres, oui, mais c'est une estimation Ca peut être tout aussi bien 300 ;) Comme ça peut être 150 Tout dépend de comment je verrai que je dois maintenir le rythme après un certain événement particulier de l'histoire Ou si à ce moment là, les gens aimeront encore " Communauté des elfes ", ou s'ils s'en seront lassé comme ils se lasseront de LOTR (sauf si le film " Le Silence des Anneaux " sur lequel je travaille, abouti ;) )_

_**Alana Chantelune** :   
Merci pour les débats :) C clair que j'ai fait **Aragorn** un peu satirique à certains moments ;) Mais il n'est pas que le ranger sans peur et sans reproche. Outre son air (parfois) constipé, il peut avoir envie de péter une bielle de temps à autre ;ppp  
_

_Voilà, c'est tout pour ce (assez? long) chapitre :)  
J'attends vos commentaires/ bouquets de fleurs / tomates pourries avec impatience ;-)_

_Biiiz à tous/toutes :*_

_::Roselyne ::  
_


	19. Le passé se révèle

_**Disclaimer:** Aucun des persos de Tolkien n'est à moi :,(... *reniflement tristounet*, mais je les emprunte joyeusement pour cette nouvelle fic ^___^   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_  


**LA COMMUNAUTÉ DES ELFES  
Chapitre Dix-Neuf – Le passé se révèle **

Le jeune Legolas était paralysé. L'humain levait vers lui un objet métallique qu'il ne connaissait pas, et pourtant, il savait qu'il allait mourrir. Mourrir alors qu'il avait _enfin_ décidé de prendre son destin en main, et de vivre sa vie loin de l'enfer qu'était pour lui son domaine. Jamais il n'avait eu de sensation d'injustice plus grande qu'en cet instant. Les froides et sanglantes images de violence abstraites qui avaient envahis ses nuits par le passé étaient devenues réalités. Il eut envie de hurler, mais ses poumons aussi étaient paralysés. Il eut l'impression de voir la scène au ralentit, et de sentir du plomb dans ses jambes alors qu'il s'intimait l'ordre_ 'Bouge-toi. Bouge-toi! BOUGE-TOI !!!'_

L'enfant elfe réussit à effectuer une amorce de bond sur la droite alors qu'un éclair jaillissait de l'arme. Au même moment, l'homme eut l'air de perdre l'équilibre. Comme si une force invisible l'avait poussé. Mais l'éclair était quand même parti, et Legolas ressentit une cuisante brûlure à son bras gauche avant de heurter lourdement la neige sur le sol. Mais jamais un instant il ne quitta l'humain des yeux.

L'enemi n'était pas tombé sur le sol, mais avec une grace presque irréelle pour un homme de cette taille, était parvenu à reprendre son équilibre et revoilà que l'objet de métal était à nouveau pointé vers lui.

Une fois de plus une force invisible le repoussa en arrière. Mais cette fois, Legolas avait nettement entendu un cri qui n'était ni le sien, ni celui de l'homme blond. L'humain ne manifesta aucune douleur, mais sembla juste chercher d'où venait cette attaque. A un certain moment, il leva son arme sur quelqu'un que Legolas ne pouvait voir, mais une fois encore, il fut repoussé en arrière. Le tout ressemblait maintenant à une danse plutôt étrange.

_Il se bat contre un adversaire d'invisible. Souviens-toi des contes du passé. Une seule chose peut permettre cela à quelqu'un. Un seul objet..._

Legolas était trop paralysé pour regarder aux alentours. Il avait l'impression que maintenant que son aggresseur avait trouvé un autre ennemi, s'il restait immobile, peut-être que l'humain oublierait sa présence. Une dernière secousse, plus violente que les autres, envoya l'homme blond une vingtaine de mètres en arrière, sa tête heurtant violemment un tronc d'arbre au passage, avant qu'il ne retombe dans les fourrés qui le masquèrent à la vue de l'elfe.

_'Il a eu son compte'_, fut la première chose que Legolas fut capable de penser. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de pousser un soupire de soulagement qu'un mouvement se fit sur sa gauche. Il se retourna et vit quelqu'un d'autre près de lui. Trop près de lui. Une femme aux traits durs, aux cheveux rouges, attachés en une tresse et vêtue d'une tunique gris bleutée. Elle saisit le bras gauche au dessus de sa brûlure - avec le recul, Legolas s'était dit que c'était un pur hasard, ou une chance incroyable - et avait brièvement tourné des yeux gris clairs vers lui.

'Tula yassen amin, manka lle merna cuina !"  
_(Viens avec moi si tu veux vivre!)_

  
Aragorn souleva un sourcil intrigué. "Une femme?"

Legolas détourna le regard, l'air géné. Il devait lutter contre l'envie d'arrêter le récit là... Rechercher tous ces souvenirs le fatiguaient... Mais en même temps, il avait l'impression de sortir un grand poids de son coeur. D'exorciser un vieille peur. Il leva les yeux vers Aragorn dont l'attention était toujours centrée sur lui, en attente de la suite de son récit.

Aragorn, le rodeur, le descendant du fléau, l'humain futur roi des hommes... était devenu le confident d'un elfe maudit. Legolas en aurait presque sourit à l'ironie du sort. Presque.

Une ombre passa dans son esprit. Etait-ce juste de sa part d'imposer un tel rôle à Aragorn? Surtout à l'instant précis où il devait se concentrer sur la tâche la plus importante qui soit: escorter le porteur de l'anneau jusqu'au mont maudit pour détruire à tout jamais la menace qui pesait sur ce monde. Etait-ce juste? Legolas décida que non, mais comprit également qu'il en avait trop dit. Puis il eut une révélation: il _devait_ continuer à parler. Il venait de se souvenir d'un détail qui était d'une certaine manière liée à leur mission actuelle. Un détail lié à l'anneau unique et à ce que Frodon devait accomplir. Il en frissonna en réalisant ce fait. Tous ces derniers événements qui semblaient se relier par des points divers, comme un gigantesque toile d'araignée, lui donnaient la migraine, et l'effrayaient. Et s'il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer les signes avant qu'il ne soit trop tard?

"C'était une humaine", murmura l'elfe pour le ranger, mal à l'aise. "Une ranger, apparemment", mentionna-t-il avant de continuer le récit de son rêve. Il venait rapidement de faire une comparaison entre les méthodes de cette femme, et celles d'Aragorn. Oui, il y avait des choses en commun.

Legolas était demeuré pétrifié pour bien des choses. Cette femme était aussi une humaine. Il le sentait à son odeur. Mais elle parlait elfe! Et quoique son accent soit différent de celui de tous les elfes qu'il avait entendu depuis sa naissance, il y avait néanmoins une légère trace de Mirkwood dans son parlé. L'enfant elfe ressentit une pointe d'amertume dans son coeur.

_Autant pour mon père qui soit disant refusait de s'allier aux humains pour quoi que ce soit! Voici un humain qu'il a propbablement envoyé pour me tuer, et un autre _humain de Mirkwood _qui cherche à m'aider._

_'Humain de Mirkwood'_. Le terme aurait pu prêter à sourir ironiquement en d'autres circonstances. Legolas demeurait toujours immobile, mais un bruit sur sa droite détourna son attention. Une branche venait de craquer, il tourna la tête dans sa direction et sentit son sang se glacer quand il vit l'homme - qui aurait du être mort après un tel choc sur sa tête - se relever lentement, ses yeux froids toujours fixés sur lui. Un filet de sang s'écoulait d'une plaie au sommet de son front, mais ne paraissait pas le gêner. La femme, elle, ne parut nullement surprise, comme si elle s'y attendait.

"Tyulta ! Horta! "  
_(Debout ! Dépêche-toi! )_

Il fut soulevé sans ménagement et ne vit plus l'homme blond car la femme le lui masqua en le plaçant derrière elle. Il entendit juste une sorte de feulement rauque et bas de sa part, et un son aigu lui frappa les oreilles. Puis il sentit une vague d'énergie quitter l'endroit où ils se trouvaient et s'éloigner rapidement. Quand il risqua un oeil, il vit que l'ennemi avait à nouveau été propulsé en arrière.

  
"Comment pouvait-elle faire cela?", demanda Aragorn, intrigué. Il avait voulu poser des questions sur l'arme utilisée par l'enemi blond, mais en entendant le récit de Legolas, il s'était rendu compte de l'existence d'une arme encore plus bizarre. "Une Ystari?"

Legolas secoua la tête en souriant tristement. "Il n'y avait aucune magie là-dedans, Aragorn", murmura-t-il en se souvenant de l'étrange arme attachée au poignet de la femme alors qu'elle lui avait à nouveau saisit le bras. A ce moment là, il n'en avait eu qu'un bref aperçut, au point qu'il avait eu du mal à réaliser que cet étrange mélange de bracelet et de protection avant-bras était réellement une arme. Par la suite, il avait eu mainte fois l'occasion de l'observer et d'en comprendre le fonctionnement de base.

"C'est une arme qui utilisait la voix", dit-il comme simple explication, avant de se replonger dans les souvenirs que ce rêve étrange et effrayant avait laissé en lui. Il ignora pour l'instant la question muette qu'Aragorn lui lançait.

"Elle m'a dit de fuir vers la rivière", continua l'elfe, "tout en utilisant son arme de temps à autre sur l'ennemi afin de le retarder". Il leva les yeux vers Aragorn. "Je t'ai dit plus tôt que dans les rêves, les enemis ne tombent ou ne meurent jamais... Cet homme ne faisait pas exception à la règle."

  
Legolas courait du plus vite qu'il pouvait dans la forêt qui lui semblait désormais étrangère et menaçante. Il ne pouvait effacer de son esprit la présence potentielle de loups et d'araignées, dont le nombre avait augmenté ces dernières années, au grand dam des gardes du palais. Mais après tout, il se situait déjà hors de la zone de garde. Il avait peur de se tromper, tant la terreur l'aveuglait. Qui étaient ces deux humains? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore bien pu faire qui eut déplu à son père au point qu'il envoie un tueur à ses trousses? Mais surtout, pourquoi l'homme ne mourrait pas? A moins bien sur que les coups qu'il ait reçus n'était pas destiné à le tuer, mais juste à le repousser...

Au bout d'un moment, il ralentit le pas, puis fit halte. Il n'était pas encore à la rivière, mais la forêt était silencieuse, et il n'entendait plus aucun bruit de la bataille ayant opposé les deux humains. Qui avait gagné? Etait-il en sécurité? Si l'ennemi ne connaissait pas la direction vers la rivière, ni ne pouvait relever sa piste sur les feuillages jonchant le sol, il aurait une chance de lui échapper. Seulement, revenir au palais était exclu. Et il avait perdu son 'équippement de survie', comme il s'était plu à le nommer plus tôt. Trouverait-il le moyen de survivre par lui-même, en admettant que cet homme ne le retrouve plus?

La brûlure de son bras se rappela à son bon souvenir, mais il retint un gémissement de douleur - retenant également sa respiration - et observa les alentours.

Aucune signe de poursuite.

Sauf...

'Oh non', murmura l'enfant elfe en voyant une ombre se déplacer rapidement parmi les autres ombres de la forêt, et dans sa direction. Il ne perdit pas de temps à chercher s'il s'agissait de l'homme ou de la femme... Ou d'un orc éventuel... Il fit demi-tour et se lança à corps perdu vers la rivière qu'il savait être non loin. Il taisait volontairement la petite voix dans son esprit lui demandant ce qu'il comptait faire une fois qu'il aurait atteint son but.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil en arrière, espérant sans trop de conviction que son poursuivant était la femme humaine, mais ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. L'homme courrait à vive allure derrière lui, ses pieds semblant à peine toucher le sol, et se rapprochant de sa cible à toute vitesse. La femme avait donc du périr en essayant de lui offrir une échappatoire. Legolas se retourna devant lui et hurla, essayant d'accélérer l'allure. Mais il ne pouvait pas courrir beaucoup plus vite que la vitesse qu'il avait déjà. Il hurla de terreur, et sauta par dessus une crevasse profonde, prenant appuis sur un des rochers se lancer. La crevasse était large et effrayante, et pendant un instant, l'enfant elfe parut courrir dans l'air. Puis la gravité le rappela et il retomba de justesse de l'autre côté, se réceptionnant sur le second rocher presque avec grâce - avec le recul, il se dit qu'il n'aurait jamais pu faire un tel bond, s'il n'avait pas eu cette '_motivation_' derrière lui. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour contempler son exploit mais continua à courrir à toute allure vers la rivière dont il pouvait presque deviner le bruit maintenant. Derrière lui, il entendit que l'homme venait de se réceptionner sur le second rocher, et sut que la poursuite ne s'était pas interrompue.

Et l'homme continuait de se rapprocher.

Tout absorbé qu'il était à dévaler la pente forte vers la rivière dont il venait d'apervoir un bref scintillement, Legolas remarqua à peine que sur le côté, à quelques dizaines de mètres de lui, un cavalier fonçait à toute allure, et essayait de le doubler. Il ne perçut ce mouvement du coin de l'oeil qu'un peu plus tard, alors que le cavalier s'était déjà rapproché, et eut un mouvement de panique, ne sachant pas s'il s'agissait un allié ou d'un nouvel ennemi. Il glissa sur quelques feuilles humides, se prenant les pieds dans une racine, et culbutant dans la pente; tête la première. Quand il voulu se relever pour reprendre sa course, il vit que l'humain blond n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres derrière lui, et l'attrapperait dans au plus trois secondes. Mais au moment où il se relevait pour fuire néamoins, il vit que son ennemi était projeté sur le côté en une danse à laquelle l'elfe commençait à être familier. L'elfe ne perdit pas de temps et s'enfuit à toute allure, pensant seulement à sa survie; car l'humain s'était déjà relevé.

L'elfe, jetant un coup d'oeil sur sa gauche, vit que le cavalier était presque à sa hauteur, et avant qu'il ait pu corriger sa trajectoire, Legolas sentit une poigne de fer le saisir par le dos de ses vêtements et le soulever de terre. Il pendit pendant une seconde au bout du bras du cavalier, le sol défilant sous lui; derrière lui, l'humain blond avait reprit sa course en direction de sa cible. Puis le cavalier déposa Legolas sans ménagement sur la selle devant lui, et lança le cheval à toute allure.

Legolas risqua un regard en arrière et reconnu la femme qui l'avait aidé plus tôt. 

Le cheval distançait petit à petit l'homme blond, mais pas de beaucoup; et ce dernier persistait à les poursuivre à pied. Il devait savoir que tout n'était pas encore perdu pour lui. En effet, la pente et les arbres relativement serrés de cette partie de la forêt faisaient que le cheval ne pouvait se lancer à grande vitesse. Legolas vit entre les troncs la rivière qui se rapprochait et sentit un peu d'espoir déserrer l'étau glacé dans lequel son coeur était emprisonné.

La cavalière aussi parut percevoir la rivière, car elle fit accélérer son cheval, oubliant les troncs et branches menaçantes. Legolas fut presque aveuglé lorsqu'ils quittèrent les ténèbres du bois pour le plein jour des rives. Mais la femme n'arrêta pas le cheval pour autant et le lança au travers des petits rapides de la rivière. Legolas remarqua que l'eau n'était pas très profonde en cet endroit, ce qui permettait au cheval de passer avec une certaine aise. Mais il réalisa rapidement qu'il en serait de même pour l'homme qui les poursuivait sans se fatiguer. Il comprit la raison du manque de profondeur de la rivière en voyant un barrage non loin sur sa gauche, constitué de branches et de rochers divers, probablement des restes chaotiques d'une ancienne crue.

Le cheval atteint l'autre rive, mais ne continua pas. La femme lui fit faire demi-tour, et pour la plus grande frayeur de Legolas, fit à nouveau face à la rivière que l'homme était en train de traverser rapidement. Elle leva son arme, mais ne la dirigea pas vers leur enemi commun. Legolas suivit son bras du regard et vit qu'il était pointé vers le barrage. Au moment où la femme émit à nouveau son cri long, grave et étrange, Legolas comprit ce qui allait suivre.

L'énergie invisible sembla quitter l'emplacement où ils se trouvaient et se déplaça rapidement vers le barrage sous forme d'une secousse relativement violente: une partie du barrage explosa. L'eau sembla hésiter dans son échappée, puis gagna en confiance, et le petit ruisseau qui s'était timidement tenté au travers des branches et des rochers, gagna en puissance en un puissant torrent. L'homme avait presque parcourrut les trois-quarts de la rivière quand son attention fut détournée sur sa gauche, une seconde avant que la crue ne l'atteigne...

Et ne l'emporte.

Legolas le suivit des yeux alors qu'il disparaissait dans le brouaha des flots contre lesquel il se débattait. Le cheval recula de quelque pas pour éviter la montée des eaux. Quand l'homme blond eut totalement disparut de sa vue, alors là seulement Legolas s'autorisa à laisser s'échapper l'air retenu dans ses poumons.

"Il est mort?". D'avance il devinait la réponse, mais il se disait qu'espérer ne pouvait pas le tuer.

"Non". La réponse de la femme ne le surprit guère. "Nous devons partir avant qu'il ne revienne". 

Legolas demeurait immobile sur la selle, les battements de son coeur ne s'étaient toujours pas calmés. Il réagissait parfaitement comme l'enfant qu'il était. L'enfant, et non le guerrier froid et distant qu'il deviendrait plus tard. Il regardait toujours l'endroit où l'homme blond avait disparu. Derrière lui, la voix de la femme s'éleva, plus calme. "Mon nom est Kyrieh. Je suis chargée de ta protection."

Aragorn souleva un sourcil. "Alors, c'était elle, Kyrieh?" Bizarrement, il avait pensé que c'était le nom d'un homme. Se souvenant de la crise de Legolas en pleine tempête, il réalisa que ce récit allait lever plus d'un voile sur le mystère qui plânait sur son compagnon de route. Face à lui, Legolas acquiesça, et une étrange lueur passa dans son regard. Elle disparut avant qu'Aragorn ne puisse la déchiffrer totalement. Mais il avait retenu néanmoins une impression de tristesse.

"Pourquoi voulait-il te tuer, tu l'as appris?", demanda le ranger, agissant comme s'il croyait réellement que ce que Legolas racontait n'avait été qu'un rêve. Bien que dans la réalité, des armes fonctionnant à la voix, des hommes ne tombant pas après avoir été blessés, cela n'existait pas... Uniquement dans les rêves... Mais si c'était un réellement un rêve, qui avait pu faire cette brûlure à Legolas?

"Elle m'a dit...", Legolas regarda sur le côté, le front plissé en une marque de concentration. Aragorn le poussait à se souvenir d'un rêve si ancien que cet effort n'était pas étonnant. "Elle m'a dit qu'il avait été envoyé pour me tuer... Et que c'est pour ça qu'elle avait été envoyée. Pour l'en empêcher".

"Mais par qui?". Pendant un moment, Aragorn oublia tout des troubles amenés par l'anneau. Il semblait que quand Legolas se décidait de parler, chacun de ces récits était horriblement captivant. S'il n'avait pas été élevé en guerrier, il serait probablement devenu conteur, ou barde. Un elfe guerrier au coeur de poète, voilà comment Aragorn voyait Legolas en ce moment.

Ils chevauchaient à toute allure. De temps à autre, il sentait que Kyrieh se retournaient pour vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis. Ni par l'humain blond, ni par des elfes ou des orcs. Legolas était demeuré prostré pendant un moment, repassant la scène en tête et l'examinant sous toutes les possibilités. Puis, l'effervescence du combat disparaissant, la douleur de son bras se réveilla, et il ne put retenir un gémissement.

"Tu es blessé?". La voix de Kyrieh était posée, autoritaire, et seule une pointe d'inquiétude la rendait humaine. Mais Legolas était encore trop sous le choc pour répondre. Devant le silence de l'enfant devant elle, la femme fit brusquement ralentir le cheval. "Ho! tu es blessé, Legolas?"

Legolas n'était pas habitué à cela. Il connaissait la violence, qu'elle soit verbale ou physique. Mais rares étaient les personnes ayant montré de la compassion pour lui. Mais là, une autre chose hurlait en lui. Autant qu'il pu rechercher l'affection des siens, autant la réalité selon laquelle s'ils s'arrêtaient, l'ennemi pourrait les retrouver, s'imposait à son esprit. Il répondit d'un ton dégagé. "Mon bras... Mais c'est juste une égratignure", entamant en ce moment même sa longue série de mensonges futurs sur sa santé. Mais à cet âge là, il n'était encore qu'un bien piètre menteur. La femme fit obliquer le cheval vers une colline avoisinante, et en descendit dès qu'ils furent à l'abri du regard de quiconque empruntât le chemin qu'ils venaient de prendre. Le cheval laissait hélàs des marques trop visibles, mais ils en avaient besoin pour se déplacer rapidement.

Kyrieh sauta de cheval et fit face à Legolas. "Montre moi ton bras."

Legolas fut réticent de dévoiler une faiblesse à une inconnue, une humaine qui plus est. Mais quelque chose dans l'expression de visage de Kyrieh le persuada. Il n'y avait aucune malice dans son regard, juste une volonté d'aider. Legolas releva tendit son bras gauche, et avant même qu'il ne relève la manche, Kyrieh avait déjà pu deviner la blessure en voyant la tunique et la protection avant-bras brûlées et fondue par endroit. Elle se mordit inconsciemment la lèvre inférieure. Ce geste rassura Legolas. Elle montrait un côté un peu moins dur. Legolas devinaient qu'ils allaient quitter Mirkwood sous peu. Cette perspective l'effrayait un peu. Même si elle avait été le but de sa fugue, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il y parviendrait réellement! Et quite à voyager avec un compagnon de route, autant que cette personne puisse communiquer autrement que par des ordres aboyés tel 'un chef militaire.

Kyrieh releva la tête vers Legolas, et eut un sourire d'excuse avec quelque chose proche de la pitié dans son regard. Soudainement, elle lui rappela la mère d'Alek. Elle devait de toute manière avoir le même âge que cette femme. Cette comparaison le rassura un peu. "Je suis désolée, Legolas, mais il va falloir que je mette ta plaie à l'air, pour éviter qu'elle ne fasse qu'un avec tes vêtements par la suite. Ca risque de te faire... un peu mal...". Elle prit un fin couteau, et avec précaution, elle ouvrit la protection de cuir qui recouvrait l'avant bras de Legolas. Elle avait l'air de deviner le type de blessure qu'elle allait rencontrer, car le cuir était recouvert de fluide où le sang se mélait.

Legolas serra les dents et eut du mal à s'empêcher de hurler - il ne voulait pas donner une indication de leur position, au cas où l'ennemi serait non loin derrière eux. Mais il ne put empêcher quelques faibles gémissements quand sa peau - qui avait déjà accroché au cuir ou au tissu - fut lentement arrachée de son bras. Il détourna les yeux vers le sommet de la colline, autant pour surveiller si l'ennemi s'approchait - non qu'à cette distance, cela aurait servit à grand chose, il le savait - que pour éviter de regarder l'étendue et l'aspect de sa blessure. Quand Kyrieh eut fini, alors là seulement s'autorisa-t-il à y porter le regard.

La plaie ne saignait pas vraiment, mais elle était plutôt boursoufflée sur toute la surface extérieure de son avant-bras. Et elle suintait. Par endroit, il voyait sa chair à vif et il du se détourner pour ne pas que la panique le gagne.

"Dès qu'on sera en lieu sur, je soignerai ta plaie correctement", dit Kyrieh d'une voix un peu tendue. Apparemment ils s'étaient arrêtés trop longtemps à son goût et elle ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose: qu'ils repartent au plus vite. Legolas était toujours assis sur la selle du cheval qui n'avait heureusement pas bougé pendant toute l'opération.

"C'est mon père qui l'a envoyé, c'est ça?". Legolas venait de poser la question qui le hantait depuis les récents événements. Sa voix semblait plate et épuisée. Mais la phrase ressemblait plus à une constatation qu'à une question. La femme souleva les sourcils: "Oh non non, Legolas! Si tu penses que ton père te déteste, alors il haït encore plus les... hommes... tels que lui. Autant que je sache!"

"Alors c'est à cause de la caravane, hein ? Il veut me tuer à cause de ce qui est arrivé à Alek ?". Legolas avait bien préparé toutes les éventualités.

Kyrieh parut hésiter un moment, comme si elle devait réfléchir à l'événement auquel Legolas faisait allusion. Comme si elle ne l'avait pas constamment à l'esprit comme lui. Une petite voix lui murmura qu'il n'y avait que lui de toute manière pour en faire une obsession. Kyrieh finit par répondre calmement. "Non, Legolas. Cela n'a strictement rien à voir avec ce qui s'est passé pour la caravane...". A nouveau cette lueur de pitié dans le regard.

Legolas était désorienté. Si ce n'était ni son père, ni des gens ayant eu vent des événements survenus à la caravane humaine qui avait essayé de trouver refuge à Mirkwood, alors pour quelle raison? Puis il se calma. C'était stupide. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'une raison... Comme si les elfes qui l'avaient toujours maltraité avaient eu besoin d'une raison.

"Bon, j'ai compris...", soupira-t-il avec un rire ironique sur la fin. "Je suis un elfe maudit. C'est normal que quelqu'un veuille me tuer."

Kyrieh eut alors un geste qui le surprit et l'effraya presque. Elle leva les mains et les posa doucement sur ses épaules. Son regard comportait toujours de la pitié, mais aussi de la tristesse et une douceur qu'il n'avait que trop rarement vu dans les yeux de quelqu'un.

"Ecoute-moi, Legoolas", commença-t-elle d'une voix douce mais ferme, sur le ton d'un professeur patient essayant d'expliquer pour la ènième fois une léçon facile à un élève distrait, plongeant son regard gris dans le sien. Jamais personne ne s'était adressé à lui d'une manière si douce et si sérieuse à la fois. Il sentait un noeud se bloquer dans sa gorge. "Tu n'es pas maudit! Tu as un grand destin devant toi. Ton père le sait, et s'il ne veut pas y croire, il a peur que ce soit quand même vrai. Il doute. Et ce doute, crois-moi, c'est bien la seule chose qui le retient de te tuer..."

Legolas ouvrait de grands yeux. Il avait apparemment du mal à comprendre totalement ce que cette humaine lui disait. Un autre ennemi que son père? Quelqu'un qui n'était pas lié à la caravane? Legolas avait tout d'abord pensé à un allié d'un des humains tués, qui aurait eu vent de ce que Legolas avait fait_ (avait été forcé, lui hurlait son esprit)_. Mais si ce n'était pas du à celà...

"Alors pourquoi cet homme veut me tuer? Je ne lui ai rien fait !"

"Non, mais tu vas faire". Dans les yeux de Kyrieh, il y avait cette étrange lueur de pitié et de tristesse qui mettait Legolas mal à l'aise." Et de ta vie dépend notre avenir à tous...". 

**[A suivre]**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
_Bon... J'espère que c'est pas trop bourré de fautes d'orthographe, parce que j'ai du formatter mon PC (hé oui, autant pour le retard dans les autres fics ^^; ) et je n'ai pas encore réinstallé word pour les corrections ^^;  
Je suis encore sceptique quant à ce chapitre. Ai-je cassé le rythme donné par les chapitres précédents? J'ai l'impression d'avoir donné tellement d'information à la fois sur le rêve de Legolas que ça fait surcharge ^^;  
Mais tout d'abord, pour rassurer tout le monde: NON, CE N'EST PAS UN MARY-SUE!!! (celles qui m'ont vu savent que j'ai pas DU TOUT le look de Kyrieh ;-) puis vous découvrirez plus sur elle (et pourquoi elle peut PAS être une mary-sue) plus loin dans l'histoire ;) ). Elle ne va pas rester longtemps non plus, et voyez là plutôt comme une femme de +- 30 ans, alors que Legolas à ce moment, est encore un enfant. C'est plutôt une mère pour lui ;)  
Un dessin LOTR de son choix à celle/celui qui reconnait l'arme utilisée par Kyrieh !!! ^_______________^  
(je crois d'ailleurs que je dois un autre dessin LOTR à quelqu'un... Fodra que je relise les reviews de toutes les fics, pour savoir ;-) )_

_Et maintenant, ce que vous attendez toutes/tous..... LES REVIEEEEEWS !!!! :-)_

_  
**Yotma**:   
Merci pour ton appréciation de la fic :)  
Quant à la manière dont je finis mes chapitres, il est TRES rare que ce ne soit pas une **fin ouverte** ;-)  
*voix sinistre* Dès lors, tremblez, O pauvre lectrice/teur qui ouvrez l'un de ces sombres chapitres! ;-)_

_~~~_

_**Nefra**:  
Salut Christine :-)  
Je ne sais pas quoi dire au sujet de ton père. C'est chouette que tu ais pu créer une distance, de telle manière qu'il ne puisse plus te blesser comme avant. Mais quand tu dis 'malade', c'est physiquement ou psychlogiquement? OO;  
Quant aux films sur le site "**mortal fight circus**", en discutant avec l'une de vous sur MSN, je me suis rendue compte qu'un des films complets (l'hérédité d'Aragorn) qui se trouve physiquement sur le site n'est pas accessible via les liens... Ca va être corrigé bientôt ;-)  
Pour les infos distillée au compte goutte, j'espère ne pas avoir choqué avec ce chapitre, où l'on apprends beaucoup de choses en même temps. Bien sur, tout n'est pas dévoilé, il reste encore beaucoup de choses à découvrir, mais je suis un peu mal à l'aise... J'ai l'impression d'en avoir trop dit d'un coup et d'avoir **cassé le rythme**. :-(_

_~~~_

_**Kotori**:  
Je sais pas si je dois t'acclamer pour avoir mis la suite ou t'assassiner pour avoir coupé le chapitre comme ca ;-)  
Allons donc, tu n'as pas l'habitude depuis tout ce temps? ;-)  
_

_ Cette fic est toujours ma préférée  
rrrrrooooooonnnnnn =^___^=  
_

_mais j'ai bien hate de voir comment sera aussi la suite de ta nouvelle '**Almost unreal**'   
début de semaine prochaine au plus tard ;-)  
_

_ et...t'as rencontrer le cast en costume de Legolas(oh,ca rime)??!Je suis jalouse.Et moi qui me vantais d'avoir vu ROTK quatre fois la semaine de sa sortie ...O_o  
Bah oui, j'avais été invitée à la **premiere de ROTK** paske certains des producteurs m'avaient vu à la cérémonie d'ouverture de ROTK le premier décembre (C fou comme les photos circulent vite parmi eux ^^;). L'un des producteurs m'a même remis une boite noire, contenant une des répliques de l'**anneau unique** utilisée dans le film :)))))))))  
Puis Peter Jackson et les autres se sont pointés. On a un peu papoté, c'était cool :)))))  
(et Billy Boyd qui m'a confondue avec Orlando, j'étais pliée :D )_

_~~~_

_**Aurialie**:  
pour les **poupées vaudoo**, j'en ai fait 2 sur paint (maudissez la tite fille qui a pas le paint shop pro sur son ordi :S)  
Tu le veux?  
Contacte moi sur MSN (trunks777@hotmail.com) et je t'enverrai le programme (si je remets la main dessus ;-) )  
_

_ aurialie la maniaque qui va tout de suite se chercher de quoi coudre un jouli tranduil  
moaurf!!! :D_

_~~~_

_**Elysabeth**:   
Je viens de découvrir ton **site** et les **photos** de toi en costume de Legolas m'ont impressionnés!   
*rougis* #^__^#  
_

_ C'est vrai que tu lui ressembles; surtout celle où tu pointes l'objectif avec ton arc...   
*re-rougis* ##^__^##_

_ Mais les pics étaient trop petites! T'aurais pas des versions plus larges parce que moi je te trouve trop cool!  
Ok, je vais faire en sorte, au prochain update, qu'on puisse cliquer sur les pics pour en voir la version plus grande ;-)_

_~~~_

_**Anne-Laure**:   
j'ai adoré ce chapitre , ton histoire est trés bien même si il manque un peu de **combat** dans les derniers chapitre  
Contente avec celui-ci alors? ;-)_

_ l'atmosphére que tu crée me plonge complétement dans l'histoire, c'est comme si j'était avec eux et que je les voyais c'est super  
*rougiiiiiiiiiiiis* ###^________^###_

_~~~_

_**Sheikana**:   
ENFIN LA SUITEU! ça fait un mois que j'atend, ou peut être même plus, de savoir ce que tu vas faire de **sadique** à mon pauvrre Leggy d'amoureu!  
Ah, un mail ou je me fais pas insulter, C cool ! :D (cf ta review sur Only One Light ;-) Tu sais, si je pouvais passer 100% de mon temps à écrire, ce serait le bonheur total. Malheureusement, il y a des cours, des travaux pratiques (tournages, et ça, C long à préparer), il faut bosser pour payer sa bouffe, etc.... Triste, triste monde que ceci T___T )  
M'enfin, heureuse de ce chapitre? ;-)_

_~~~_

_**Biscuit**:   
*sourire timide* je sais pas par ou commencer... bon, tout simplement :   
TA FIC EST VRAIMENT GENIALE !  
rrrrrooooonnnnnnnnn =^_____^=_

_ Je viens de la découvrir (j'ai lu les 18 chapitres en 2 fois),   
Houlà! OO; Comment va la **santé mentale**? :D_

_et je trouve que tu a vraiment un bon style d'écriture. On se prend vraiment dans l'histoire ! Continue !  
*rougis comme une tomate trop mure* ######^________________^#####  
_

_ J'ai lu tes réponses aux reviews et j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais été à la **Japan Expo** de cet été. La fille en cosplay de Legolas, C'ETAIT TOI ?   
J'y suis allée moi aussi et j'ai trouvé ton **cosplay** super. Je t'ai prise en photo devant le stand de Green Elven.  
:-))))))  
Green elven était le stand juste à gauche du mien (enfin, le 'mien', celui où mes coupines du net et moi exposions un fanzine zarbi (au nom imprononçable) sur lequel on bosse, avec pleins de fics yaoi et de dessins funs ou yaoi :p )  
Ca me ferait marrer de voir la photo, tiens... Si un jour tu passes sur MSN.... :-)  
Au prochain japan expo, je viendrai en Seshumaru (Inu Yasha) pour le solo, et en Legolas avec d'autres de mon équipe du tournage de la parodie pour le cosplay en groupe (avec peut-être roulage de pelle entre Legolas et Aragorn en fin de show ;-) )_

_~~~_

_**Steph**':   
j'adore vite vite vite vite la suite  
Contenteuh? :)_

_~~~  
**Sckouatteuze** :   
y a pas grand chose a dire a part que c'est vraiment vraiment génial j'adore trop  
Miciiii Fanny ^_____^_

_au faite j'ai lu quelque une de tes autres fics et je peut te dire que tu as un putain de dont pour l'écriture   
je suis sur qu'avec un peu d'imagination et d'huile de coude comme on dit tu pourrait faire une histoire   
aussi bien que celle de tolskien   
Heu... je prendrais peut-être moins de pages pour décrire comment un rayon du soleil tombe sur un grain de mais dans un champ hors de la comté... ;-) (rires)  
Je travaille actuellement sur une histoire originale: "**Avatar**", un thriller psychologique qui se passe à la fois à notre époque et à une époque Heroic Fantasy... La première version de la nouvelle faisait 25 pages... Mais maintenant, la longe version... bah on verra ;-)_

_~~~_

_**Matteic**:   
"Le livre est le meilleur ami de l'homme". Ça je retiens ! Surtout que les **chiens**, moi... non, j'ai rien contre, mais j'y suis assez indifférente.   
Je suis un **chat**, c'est peut-être pour ça (lol) ! Bon, je traîne moi, je lis la suite.  
On dit que les elfes préfèrent les chats aux chiens ;-)  
Et connais-tu un de leur dicton à ce sujet?  
**"Pourquoi le chien existe-t-il?"  
réponse: Pour que le chat se rende compte de la chance qu'il a.**  
_

_ Tu veux dire que les **chasseurs**, c'est dans ces **rêves-transes**-enfin je me comprends ?   
Legolas s'en souvient (dans le cas du tueur blond) via ses rêves d'enfance. Quant aux autres rêves, si je les explique, je pète le suspens, alors... peut poooooo ;-)  
_

_Ben moi, je pense que c'est **Boromir**...  
Je savais qu'il y en aurait qui penseraient ça ;-)  
Il est vrai que la couleur de cheveux est assez similaire, mais non, ce n'est pas lui ;-)  
(puis si c'était lui, Legolas l'aurait reconnu illico dès le moment où il l'av rencontré au conseil d'Elrond ;-) )_

~~~

_**Alana Chantelune:**  
Donc on a l'arrivée de **Terminator** ?  
Heu.... ^^;_

_ Pour X, c'est vrai que ça fait un peu pensé à **Kotori**...   
Mais Kotori est trop cruche, pas comme Legolas qui est vraiment poignant !   
;-)  
Si Legolas était comme Kotori, alors il aurait la réputation de sa couleur de cheveux ;-)_

_~~~_

_**Eleclya:  
** intriguant, tres intriguant! cest triste la réaction du reste de la compagnie envers leggy! Je les trouve plutot **méchants**. . .   
Bah ici Pippin n'était pas vraiment méchant. Il se renseignait sur l'état de Legolas. C'est Legolas, notre cher elfe paranoïaque, qui a mal interprêté son action ;-)_

_et je voulais savoir: où est le **rapport avec le titre**?  
Comme répondu par email: y a un rapport, mais si je dis lequel _maintenant_, bah adieu le suspens que j'ai entretenu avec tant d'amour ;-)_


	20. Aucune arme ne peut le détruire

**_Disclaimer_**_ Aucun des persos de Tolkien n'est à moi ,(... reniflement tristounet, mais je les emprunte joyeusement pour cette nouvelle fic_

_-_

_-_

**

* * *

**

**LA COMMUNAUTÉ DES ELFES**  
** Chapitre Vingt – Aucune arme ne peut le détruire...**

**

* * *

**

_-_

_-_

Aragorn demeurait immobile, tel une statue. Seul l'éclat de ses yeux témoignait de la vie et de l'intensité avec laquelle il considérait le récit de Legolas. Après avoir été si volubile sur son rêve étrange, l'elfe était tombé dans un mutisme après avoir cité les paroles de Kyrieh. Il fixait la cicatrice de la brûlure sur son bras d'un air pensif, son regard perdu dans la distance. Distraitement, il passait et repassait le bout de ses doigts le long des fines striures. Il devait continuer à voir les scènes de son rêve, mais il n'en parlait plus. Cela ne plaisait pas à Aragorn. Ces temps-ci, il haïssait par dessus tout le fait de voir Legolas pensif et livré à ses démons intérieurs.

"Et...". Sa voix troua le silence qui s'était installé autour d'eux. Legolas sursauta presque, et leva lentement la tête vers Aragorn. Le ranger vit alors que Legolas n'était pas entré dans un mutisme de réflexion... Mais était épuisé, et avait faillit s'endormir assis. Comme pour donner raison à ses pensées, les yeux de l'elfe se troublèrent, et Legolas s'affala lentement sur le sol, le regard vide. Aragorn se repoussa du mur et s'agenouilla vers lui, alarmé. Il avait presque oublié l'état physique dans lequel était l'elfe avant de démarrer son récit.

_Il ferai un excellent poete. Ou un barde. Il pourrait captiver son public avec ses contes, au point de leur faire oublier leurs soucis ou leurs problèmes. Il est presque un médecin. Un médecin de l'âme._

Legolas était plongé à nouveau dans les souvenirs de son rêve. Elle avait refusé de lui expliquer en quoi l'avenir dépendait de lui, malgré ses questions insistantes. Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui dire.

_-_

_-_

"Pas encore, du moins", rajouta Kyrieh devant la mine déconfite du petit Legolas alors qu'elle se remettait en selle derrière lui et relançait le cheval au trop léger, puis au gallop afin de s'éloigner au plus vite du centre de Mirkwood. "Un jour, quelqu'un viendra et t'en dira plus. Moi, je dois juste faire en sorte que tu survives au... à cette chose qui est lancée après toi... Mais il m'est interdit de t'expliquer exactement pourquoi. Tu ne pourrais pas encore comprendre".

Le cheval passa un petit bosquet d'arbres sombres et Legolas oublia toute envie de questionner Kyrieh plus avant. Une peur lui enserra le coeur. Dans un de ces arbres, alors qu'ils passaient à toute allure, il lui avait semblé entrapercevoir deux jeunes elfes. Mais la scène s'était passée tellement vite qu'il ne pouvait pas en être sur. Il espérait que ce n'était qu'une illusion d'optique que ses nerfs à vif avaient créée. Car si des elfes l'avaient vu partir, nulle doute que la garde serait prévenue de sa direction et se lancerait à sa poursuite.

"Le moins tu en sais, le mieux ça vaut pour toi, Legolas", reprit Kyrieh. "Je n'ai pas très confiance en les réactions de ton père à ce sujet."

Legolas voulu la questionner. Son père était-il au courant de l'existence de semblables tueurs? Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu formuler ces mots, une lueur se fit voir devant eux. Legolas sentit les battements de son coeur s'accélérer.

Enfin, ils allaient sortir de Mirkwood. Enfin!

Il ferma les yeux. Il avait peur. Peur que tout s'arrête avant qu'il n'atteigne la lumière. Peur une fois de plus de se réveiller, à nouveau enfermé dans  
_(l'endroit sombre)_  
le palais de son père.

"Et?"

La voix d'Aragorn troua la lumière de son rêve. Il mit quelques instants à se rappeler où il était et ce qu'il faisait. Mais en relevant la tête vers Aragorn, il sentit un vertige le prendre ainsi qu'une légère nausée. Il cru qu'il allait rendre la tisane qu'on lui avait fait boire un peu plus tôt. Respirer devenait laborieux pour lui et il avait l'impression d'être plongé la tête sous l'eau. Des étoiles se formèrent devant ses yeux, lui masquant la vue du ranger. Et il eut une pensée pour le sol sur lequel il était assis. Sol, qu'il trouva très attirant tout à coup.

Il ne sentit pas la dureté de la roche, mais eu l'impression de s'enfoncer dans un doux duvet, alors que sa vue se brouillait totalement. Il entendit la voix d'Aragorn l'appelant, comme s'il était sous l'eau et que le ranger lui parlait depuis l'air frais et pur de la surface. Il sentit à peine les mains qui lui soulevaient la tête et les épaules.

Au début, il fut incapable de comprendre ce que Aragorn lui disait. Puis ce dernier parla avec plus de force - et d'inquiétude - dans la voix, et l'elfe put se raccrocher à cette voix comme à une corde pour se hisser légèrement hors de l'eau dans laquelle son esprit s'enlisait.

"Je suis fatigué...", murmura-t-il faiblement, avant de se rendre compte de l'absurdité de la situation. Avec des rêves comme il avait eu, il n'aurait jamais vraiment souhaité pouvoir se rendormir. Pas étonnant que son corps lui fasse chèrement payer.

Aragorn regarda Legolas, gisant sur la couverture. Son visage était horriblement pâle, et ses lèvres sèches. Mais il était conscient. Fatigué? Oui, c'était normal. Même si 'épuisé' aurait été plus correct, si on se souvenait du traitement que l'elfe avait imposé à son corps ces derniers temps.

Il passa lentement une main sur le front froid et humide de l'elfe. "Repose toi alors. Je resterai à veiller sur toi pour la durée de ton sommeil."

La proposition était très tentante. Horriblement tentante pour l'elfe. Mais il frissonna intérieurement. Il restait quelque chose de son rêve, qu'il devait transmettre à Aragorn. Quelque chose de très important pour leur mission actuelle. Un élément qui pouvait avoir une importance sur l'issue de leur quête.

_Ne te vante pas trop quand même  
Un tel hasard, je n'y crois pas!_

Legolas ne voulait pas s'endormir. Pas maintenant. Il savait qu'il pouvait très bien ne jamais se réveiller. Il devait parler à Aragorn avant. Quand il aurait transmis le message, il pourrait lui arriver n'importe quoi. Aragorn saurait peut-être décoder les significations de ce rêve. Legolas avait l'impression qu'il avait ouvert une porte sur un autre pan de la réalité, et qu'il se devait de la garder ouverte, le temps que l'héritier d'Isildur puisse jeter un oeil sur les choses qui s'y bousculaient.

"Non, je ne dois pas dormir...", murmura-t-il, espérant que ces mots atteignent le ranger. La pause que marqua la main du ranger sur son front lui indiqua qu'il avait entendu. "pas encore..."

Il tourna la tête vers le ranger, et eut l'impression que ce geste prenait des heures. Oubliée la force qui l'avait habité un peu plus tôt lors qu'il avait commencé à raconter son rêve. Il avait découvert beaucoup de choses ces derniers mois passés à avoir des rêves étranges et à ne plus se reposer. L'une de ces choses était que l'esprit avait une grande capacité à s'illusionner. Il avait probablement surestimé l'énergie qui lui restait après sa séance d'ouverture de veines, et follement dépensé ce qui lui restait au lieu de faire un récit calme, posé... et complet...

"Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire à propos de ce rêve", murmura-t-il sur le même ton"quelque chose d'important", continua-t-il avant de fermer les yeux. L'elfe demeura ainsi, silencieux, pendant de longues secondes, et Aragorn crut un moment qu'il s'était endormi.

Mais Legolas ne dormait pas. Pas réellement. Il repassait rapidement certains moments de son rêve, pour se concentrer sur ce qui concernait leur mission.

_Cela ne concerne pas vraiment la mission, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas?  
Ca, c'est Aragorn qui en décidera!  
Cela s'est produit il y a plus de deux milles ans! A l'époque, personne ne pensait que l'anneau serait retrouvé.  
Ca a un rapport! Il ne peut en être autrement!  
Comme tu veux, jeune fou. Mais prend garde à ce que tu diras à ton ami. Car ami ou pas, il se pourrait qu'il se débrouille pour qu'à la prochaine halte à un gîte, de grands hommes armés de filets semblables à des filets à papillons viennent te chercher et t'emmènent dans un grand endroit calme et empli de lumière - pour ton propre bien, diront-ils._

Il pouvait toujours choisir de se taire. Mais il savait que la crainte et la culpabilité lui rongeraient le coeur, le tuant tout aussi sûrement qu'une fine dague sur un poignet. Mais de manière plus longue et douloureuse. S'il comptait un jour pouvoir à nouveau se reposer, il fallait qu'il ait la conscience tranquille concernant les événements de son rêve. Il continuerait donc son récit. Et tant pis si les porteurs de filets à papillons venaient bientôt lui rendre visite. Il se concentra sur son rêve, guettant les moments qu'il pourrait raconter à Aragorn sans risque.

Pendant des siècles, il avait bataillé contre ce souvenir, se persuadant que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un rêve très précis, certes, mais sans réelle importance. Puis ce rêve s'était étiolé et avait semblé le quitter, ne laissant que de vague souvenirs et des bribes de phrases sans liens dans son esprit.

Mais depuis ces derniers mois, ce rêve revenait. Et maintenant, il allait falloir qu'il y replonge en profondeur, qu'il recolle tous les morceaux épars de sa mémoire, qu'il fouille les moindres recoins, afin de transmettre fidèlement ce dont il avait été autrefois témoin. Une fois de plus, l'impression d'ouvrir une porte sur le pan de mur d'une réalité, le frappa. Avec l'impression de l'autre côté de cette porte, qu'il y aurait des choses peu ragoûtantes qui chercheraient bientôt à en surgir. Il sentit à nouveau - comme à l'époque - l'impression que cela n'avait peut-être pas été qu'un rêve, quoi que les autres elfes ait pu dire...

_-_

_-_

"Pourquoi cet homme ne peut pas mourir", demanda le jeune elfe d'une voix faussement ferme, regardant franchement Kyrieh, alors qu'elle jetait quelques brindilles dans leur petit feu de bois. Au dessus d'eux, les étoiles brillaient, indifférentes aux sors des mortels et immortels de cette petite boule de cendre et d'eau appelée Arda. Kyrieh leva les yeux sur lui, d'un regard calme, comme si elle s'était attendue à cette question.

"Est-ce parce que si tu avais utilisé des flèches, ça aurait mieux marché". Kyrieh eut un léger soupire, et détourna brièvement les yeux vers les petites flammes qui crépitaient doucement. "Les flèches ne l'auraient même pas repoussé comme ce... cette arme que j'ai utilisé.", dit-elle simplement en relevant le bras autour duquel était enroulée cette étrange arme sombre. Legolas l'observa rapidement, mais ne put pas la comparer à aucune arme elfe.

"Mais pourquoi il ne pourrait pas mourir", répéta Legolas. "Aucun homme ne devrait se relever après avoir été blessé de flèches".

Kyrieh demeura un moment silencieuse, comme se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait dire à l'elfe sans déborder de la limite des informations qu'elle pouvait lui transmettre. "Ce n'est pas un homme", finit-elle par dire. "Il en a l'apparence, mais il n'a ...", elle hésita un moment, une ombre passant fugitivement dans son regard"... jamais été humain."

Legolas demeurait silencieux, essayant d'assimiler ces nouvelles informations, tout en étant conscient qu'il était loin de pouvoir en saisir toute l'ampleur. Pas si elle ne parlait pas plus. Plus que ce qu'elle disait, étaient ses hésitations à parler qui éveillaient sa curiosité.

"Pour la plupart des gens, il aurait l'air parfaitement normal", continua-t-elle, ayant l'air de choisir posément ses mots"mais il est encore plus éloigné d'un humain que ne le serait...", une nouvelle hésitation, mais cette fois, Legolas comprit que ce n'était pas pour lui cacher des informations, mais plutôt pour trouver quelque chose qu'il comprît. "... que ne le serait un orc... ou même une araignée...". Legolas ouvrit des yeux ronds. Il avait du mal - beaucoup de mal - à comprendre ce que cette femme venait de dire.

Une araignée géante de Mirkwood aurait plus en commun avec un humain que cet homme? Puis une question surgit spontanément à son esprit alors qu'il repassait en mémoire ce qu'il avait vu de cet homme, et de Kyrieh.

"Tu as déjà affronté ce genre d'hommes par le passé, n'est-ce pas". Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, plus une constatation. Le regard de Kyrieh se fit lointain un moment, comme si elle devait rechercher dans des souvenirs enfouis, puis la tristesse y refit surface alors qu'un sourire un peu amer se peignait sur ses traits. "Oui. On peut dire ça...".

"Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé". La curiosité de l'elfe était à nouveau accrue. Kyrieh demeura silencieuse pendant de longue secondes, une éternité aux yeux de l'enfant elfe. Son regard jamais ne quitta celui de Legolas. Puis elle répondit sur un ton presque détaché.

"Je suis morte."

_-_

_-_

Legolas ouvrit les yeux. Au dessus de lui, il put voir le visage d'Aragorn, légèrement inquiet. Legolas le regarda fixement, mais Aragorn eut l'impression que l'elfe regardait _au delà_ de lui. Une profonde réalisation ainsi qu'une froide détermination semblait naître dans son regard. Aragorn eut soudain une appréhension sur ce que Legolas allait lui dire.

Pour Legolas, tout était clair, maintenant. Il devait parler. Pourquoi n'existerait-il pas quelque chose comme la précognition? Et même si aucun membre de sa famille n'avait jamais eu de vision de l'avenir, pourquoi ne pas croire que les esprits des morts venaient dans les rêves pour nous parler de l'avenir? Cela semblait logique, en un sens...

Et d'un coup, tout fut clair pour lui. Il sut ce qu'il dirait à Aragorn, et surtout ce qu'il ne dirait pas. Il ne parlerait pas de l'incessante poursuite du tueur, de la protection que la femme et lui avaient du trouver chez les humains, de cette étrange forteresse de bois et d'or sur une colline, de l'enseignement que Kyrieh lui avait apporté concernant son arme, et sur l'utilité d'une alliance avec certains animaux pour savoir quand le tueur se rapprochait.

Il ne parlerait pas non plus de l'attachement qu'il avait commencé à éprouver pour cette femme qu'il avait identifiée comme une mère pour lui. Même si cette 'mère' était un peu dure avec lui, exigeait beaucoup de lui, psychologiquement et physiquement, ressemblait parfois à un instructeur militaire; il savait qu'elle était là pour le protéger, qu'elle ne lèverait jamais la main sur lui, qu'elle ne l'abandonnerait jamais.

Et que de tout ce qu'il avait pu s'imaginer sur ce qu'aurait été sa mère si elle avait survécu à sa naissance, cette femme en était la plus éloignée possible.

"Cet homme", reprit-il, et à nouveau, sa voix était rocailleuse et sèche, mais au fur et à mesure qu'il continua, elle gagna en force et clarté. "Rien ne pouvait le tuer."

Il marqua une pause, puis reprit sa phrase en changeant un mot, et Aragorn perçut clairement ce changement et fronça légèrement les sourcils. "Rien ne pouvait le _détruire_". L'elfe sourit intérieurement en voyant la réaction d'Aragorn. S'il arrivait à mener le ranger sur le chemin qu'il voulait lui faire emprunter, le ranger arriverait peut-être à la même conclusion que lui.

"Aucune arme que nous ne possédions alors ne pouvaient le détruire".

A nouveau une pause. Aragorn comprit alors la stratégie de l'elfe, mais s'y prêta, avec plus d'attention qu'avant. Maintenant il avait la certitude que Legolas allait révéler quelque chose d'utile. Quelque chose qui lui permettrait de mieux percer le mystère qui entourait son ami. Et puis, il commençait à avoir une désagréable sensation de _déjà-vu_...

"Il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit...", Legolas fit une pause pour déglutir alors que les souvenirs remontaient devant lui. "Un seul endroit où nous pouvions le détruire..."

Et à ce moment, son regard se fixa vraiment sur Aragorn, il ne regardait plus au travers de lui comme une sibylle prophétisant un cataclysme. "Au Mordor... Dans les flammes de Mount Doom, nous avons du le jeter."

Aragorn sentit un millier de picotements le traverser, comme par lourd temps d'orage, quand les éclairs frappent partout autour de vous.

_-_

_-_

**A suivre**

_-_

_-_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° 

_-_

_-_

Désolée, j'ai du faire court, parce que sinon, vous auriez du encore attendre deux semaines avant de voir la suite.

Je pars en tournage du "Silence des Anneaux", ce week-end (on tourne la Lothlórien :) ), donc je ne serai pas de retour avant la semaine prochaine (on a paufiné des séquences Aragorn-Legolas :pppp ), mais je voulais pas vous laisser en rade sans rien à lire (et entendre des grincements de dents, jusque sur le plateau, et que l'ingé Son rale encore pour les bruits de fond, etc... :p Non, j'ai pas fumé du shit ; ). Mais enfin bon... ce chapitre est quand même révélateur, non? ;-)

Bref, ce chapitre est peut-être un peu court. Mais, me demandera celui du fond, tu as mis un sacré bout de temps avant de sortir si peu? Il faut dire que le chapitre 20 me gonfl(..)ait, car de nouveau, trop y était dit, et je l'ai ré-écrit une demi douzaine de fois avant cette version (on a même du le jouer pour être certain d'avoir un truc qui collait mieux que le simple déballement de rêve. C juste con que je puisse pas mettre les musiques avec le chapitres ;) )  
(lisez le avec la musique thème de "Incassable", ça rend pas mal ;) )

Bon, toutes les reviews seront répondues au prochain chapitre :)

Je dois juste féliciter: **Syl2sy, la GRANDE GAGNANTE de la devinette** ;)  
Comme promis, je te dois un dessin de LOTR de ton choix :) (cf mail que je t'ai envoyé :) )

A pluche tout le monde ;)

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**! ATTENTION : Deuxième post !**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Nous sommes le 4 **février 2005**, il est 4h37 du matin. Je viens de corriger des erreurs dans tous les chapitres précédents, concernant principalement l'âge de Legolas lors des diverses époques importantes de sa vie (entre autres, l'incident de la Caravane, et la fuite avec Kyrieh). Le chapitre 21 est toujours en cours d'écriture. Comme il est assez révélateur sur le passé de Legolas, je refuse de le laisser sortir à l'air libre tant qu'il n'est pas parfait ou presque ;) A titre d'indication, il en est à sa 16ème ré-écriture ;) Mais cette fois semble la bonne… (espoir, espoir)… Donc, NON, JE NE SUIS PAS MORTE ! ;-)

A bientôt :)  
Bisoooooooooooooous :

:Roselyne:

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°


	21. Il sera ton ami

_**Disclaimer: **Aucun des persos de Tolkien n'est à moi ,(... reniflement tristounet, mais je les emprunte joyeusement pour cette nouvelle fic _

_**Warning:** Ce chapitre est le plus long de toute la série jusqu'à présent. Vu aussi qu'il a fallu plus d'un an pour qu'il paraisse, je vous conseille de relire les précédents chapitres pour vous remettre les choses en mémoire ;-)_

_

* * *

_

**

* * *

**

**LA COMMUNAUTÉ DES ELFES  
_Chapitre Vingt et un – Il sera ton ami__…_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_

* * *

_**

°

°

'_**A**u mordor... Dans les flammes de Mount Doom, nous avons du le jeter.'_

Legolas ouvrit les yeux sur le pan rocheux face à lui. Une lueur orangée semblait s'élever depuis le bas et éclairer les parois de pierres qui se refermaient au-dessus de lui en une fausse arcade. Il réalisa à ce moment qu'il faisait chaud, horriblement chaud, comparé à la froideur de la grotte où ils avaient tous trouvé refuge un peu plus tôt. L'air était suffocant et semblait trembler sous l'effet de la chaleur. Legolas abaissa les yeux.

En bas, il n'y avait plus rien. Rien que de la lave bouillonnante. Il se trouvait sur une corniche et réalisa qu'il _savait_ où il était.

"Au mordor... Dans les flammes de Mount Doom-..."

Il s'interrompit en entendant le timbre enfantin de son murmure. N'était-il point censé être un adulte ?

Sa respiration s'accéléra. _'Est-ce encore un autre rêve ?'_, il fronça les sourcils : sa voix avait le timbre d'un enfant, c'est vrai… Mais elle avait une certaine dureté qui annonçait déjà l'adulte qu'il serait plus tard, quand il partirait en expédition pour le Mordor.

Son esprit se figea lentement, comme une toile d'araignée géante qui aurait été tirée à son maximum de traction et qui essayerait maintenant de reprendre sa forme initiale.

(_Attends une minute… Je _suis_ actuellement au Mordor. Pourquoi je-)_

Il se concentra. Il était un peu plus tôt avec des gens. Plusieurs personnes… Il lui semblait avoir été le seul elfe du groupe…

_(Et nous nous rendions au Mordor pour-)_

Et à ce moment, il y eut comme un nuage sombre et compact dans son esprit, occultant le reste de ses pensées. Un petit nuage sombre qui commençait à se répandre doucement, pour la plus grande panique du jeune elfe. Ca, et le fait qu'il réalisait qu'il devait lui manquer énormément de temps en mémoire. Ils étaient un groupe et devaient aller au Mordor… Et ils y étaient maintenant ?

_Que s'est-il passé? Comment et quand est-on arrivé là? Pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien?_

Derrière lui, il entendit des pas qui se rapprochaient en claudiquant. Il se retourna lentement, s'attendant à voir un homme de grande taille vêtu de sombre, et aux cheveux bruns... Mais la personne vers qui il leva les yeux – ce qui lui en apprit beaucoup sur la taille et donc l'âge qu'il devait avoir – si elle avait les mêmes yeux gris clairs, était une femme aux longs cheveux rouges.

_Kyrieh? Mais qu'est-ce que...?_

Il nota rapidement les détails avec une curieuse impression de déjà-vu. Elle tenait son bras violacé contre elle et regardait vers le bas. Les traits de son visage étaient tirés et une fine couche de sueur, mêlée de sang et de poussière recouvrait sa figure. Ses cheveux rouges collaient à sa peau, et une longue balafre partait de son front et créait un sillon rougeâtre le long de sa joue gauche. L'humaine lui faisait penser à une corde d'arc sur le point de se briser. Mais, malgré son image déformée par l'air chaud et miroitant de l'endroit, il la trouva belle. Comme on pouvait trouver une épée belle, ou une flèche belle… Durant un instant, elle lui rappela un autre humain. Un humain avec des cheveux plus courts, plus foncés…

Et de nouveau, la zone sombre. Il était presque certain de pouvoir situer ce visage. Comme Kyrieh, cet homme avait des yeux profonds et clairs… Et pourtant, dès qu'il essayait de fixer son œil interne sur ce visage, ce dernier disparaissait dans la brume sombre… Legolas sentit des larmes de rage et de désespoir mêlés perler au coin de ses yeux.

'_Je suis en train de rêver… J'espère… Car quelqu'un était avec moi en route pour le Mordor… Quelqu'un qui voulait me protéger…'_

Une fois encore, il eut l'impression que ce visage humain allait sortir complètement de la brume noire, et qu'il entendrait ce nom qu'il ne pouvait plus situer. Il l'entendrait comme un doux bruissement dans les feuilles d'arbre le matin, et il saurait que ce serait celui qu'il cherchait.

Puis il croisa le regard tendu de Kyrieh, en train d'inspecter la lave vers le bas, toujours sur ses gardes, prête à bondir à la moindre alerte et à se placer entre le danger et lui-même.

'_Idiot'_, dit une voix au fond de lui. _'Tu cherches quelqu'un qui t'as protégé jusqu'au Mordor ? Regarde face à toi et cesse de te creuser inutilement la tête !'_

Legolas réalisa que c'était vrai. Depuis le moment où Kyrieh l'avait sauvé des griffes du tueur dans la forêt de Mirkwood, elle ne l'avait jamais abandonné, avait toujours été là pour le protéger et le rassurer. Et il savait très bien qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à mourir pour lui.

Ses yeux revinrent invariablement vers la lave qui bouillait sous la corniche où ils se trouvaient tout le deux. Des souvenirs lui revinrent, précis. En bas, il y avait eu quelque chose qui hurlait avant de s'éteindre à tout jamais. Quelque chose qui voulait sa mort…

« C'est fini…», s'entendit-il dire, la voix encore légèrement tremblante. Sa jeune voix cachait mal le tremblement qui l'habitait. Pouvaient-ils enfin espérer que leur calvaire soit terminé ? Avaient-il vraiment vaincu leur ennemi, ou ce dernier allait-il revenir pour une dernière frayeur ? Il entendit sur sa gauche la respiration étrange de Kyrieh et se retourna. Le regard de la femme humaine semblait s'être vidé. On aurait pu attribuer ça à l'épuisement qu'elle devait ressentir depuis les mois que durait cette expédition. Mais Legolas se souvint avoir déjà vu ce type de regard chez des elfes. Des elfes qui avaient perdu toute envie de vivre, toute motivation à continuer. Kyrieh ne semblait pas goûter à cette victoire qui venait de s'offrir à eux. On aurait même dit que cette victoire venait de lui ôter un but.

« Pour l'instant… », répondit Kyrieh d'une voix neutre, après un instant de réflexion. Le regard de Legolas voyagea entre l'humaine à ses côtés et la lave rougeoyante en bas. La conclusion s'imposa à son esprit. Ce n'était pas une victoire en fait. Simplement un répit. Et la prochaine fois, qui sait le visage que l'ennemi revêtirait…

« D'autres viendront, c'est ça ? »

Kyrieh tourna son regard vers l'enfant elfe, et pendant un instant, Legolas eut l'impression qu'elle ne le regardait pas lui, mais quelqu'un d'autre derrière lui… Celui qu'il deviendrait un jour. Il sentit un frisson parcourir son échine alors qu'un sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres de Kyrieh. C'était un faible sourire, mais il y avait une fierté mélangée de tristesse en ce sourire.

« Oui… »

C'était un murmure, mais Legolas put lire sur ses lèvres, et cela l'effraya. Non pas que d'autres tueurs puissent être envoyé à ses trousses, mais plutôt la sensation de n'être qu'un pion dans un gigantesque plan, et que chacune de ses paroles l'emprisonnaient petit à petit dans la toile du destin.

Il eut la sensation qu'il avait été prévu qu'il dise un jour ces paroles, et il sentit ses genoux se dérober sous lui. Il parvint à rester debout au prix d'une grande concentration et prit conscience de la chaleur étouffante autour d'eux. Il regarda une dernière fois vers la lave, belle, et dangereuse… A la fois alliée et mortelle ennemie.

Il passa une main sur son front, sentant la sueur qui y perlait. « Nous devrions partir d'ici. J'ai du mal à respirer Kyrieh… »

Kyrieh lui sourit doucement, puis une ombre passa devant ses yeux et elle tourna la tête vers l'extérieur. Legolas y déchiffra une étincelle de peur, elle semblait redouter quelque chose venant de l'extérieur de la corniche.

'_Elle va mourir… Tu peux sentir ça, non ?'_

Legolas secoua violemment sa tête pour chasser ces pensées et leva les yeux vers Kyrieh. Elle avait prit sa réaction pour une tentative de sortir de sa torpeur. Mais le petit elfe la fixait de ses yeux écarquillés.

'_Il faut que je me souvienne…. Je suis déjà venu ici… et j'ai déjà vécu cette situation… Il va se produire une catastrophe et je dois l'en empêcher !'_

Kyrieh s'approcha lentement de lui. « Tu as raison, nous ne pouvons nous attarder ici… ». Sa voix semblait calme, mais Legolas décelait une tension, tout au fond. L'humaine s'agenouilla devant lui, et lui posa les mains sur les épaules. Pendant un long moment, elle plongea son regard dans celui de l'enfant, et une fois de plus, Legolas eut la sensation que le temps s'accélérait, qu'il était sur la pente glissante du destin et que s'il ne faisait rien, il allait tomber dans des abysses mortelles. Mais la panique le gagnait doucement et il avait de plus en plus de mal à visualiser à quelle racine il pourrait se raccrocher pour changer ce destin.

« Legolas… ». Cette fois, le tremblement dans sa voix ne pouvait être nié. " Legolas, j'aurais tant voulu t'emmener avec moi, loin de cette enfer… ". Elle l'attira contre lui, entourant de ses bras ses frêles épaules. « Promets moi d'être heureux… Quoiqu'il arrive… »

Legolas était un enfant, mais un enfant elfe ! Et il comprit le sens caché de ces paroles. Il crispa ses poings sur la tunique de l'humaine et redressa la tête, les yeux brûlants. « Tu ne peux pas mourir ! Non ! Tu ne peux pas mourir ! »

Kyrieh jeta un rapide coup d'œil – probablement involontaire – vers l'extérieur, puis ramena son regard vers l'enfant, posant une main douce – en comparaison avec son apparence guerrière – sur sa joue. « La première fois, j'aurais pu refuser… Mais je me suis portée volontaire pour te protéger… Cette fois-ci, on m'a _faite _dans ce but… ». Elle sourit tristement : « Mais si j'avais pu encore choisir, j'aurais prit la même voie…». Son regard était brûlant.

Legolas avait des larmes perlant aux yeux. Il ne comprenait pas de quoi elle parlait, mais il savait une chose, ils allaient être séparés très prochainement… Très prochainement, elle allait mourir… Et il sentait qu'elle avait peur… Il sentait la terreur totale qui se cachait derrière son sourire triste.

« Ne meurt pas… », coassa-t-il. « Ne me laisse pas… »

Il se jeta contre elle, le front posé contre son coup, les mains crispées contre sa tunique. Kyrieh ferma les yeux, posant une main à l'arrière de la tête de Legolas. « Tu ne seras pas seul… Un jour… », elle s'interrompit, prit une profonde respiration, puis reprit, « Un jour, tu rencontrera un homme… Un roi des hommes… Il sera ton ami… Et il te protégera… »

Legolas sentit un frisson glacé parcourir son dos. Pendant un instant, il lui avait semblé savoir de qui elle parlait, il lui avait presque semblé voir un visage dans son esprit, puis la sensation s'était évanouie dans les ténèbres qui se rassemblaient autour de lui. Il voulu relever la tête, mais celle-ci lui sembla peser une tonne sur son frêle cou. Il crispa encore plus ses poings sur la tunique de l'humaine. Il aurait voulu hurler, mas un nœud s'était formé dans sa gorge et l'étouffait.

« Ne… », coassa-t-il, bien que sa voix semblât presque assourdissante à ses oreilles, « meurs…».

L'obscurité s'était faite autour de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux en respirant brusquement et sentit le froid glacé de l'air emplir ses poumons. Il se redressa, en sueur, et vit les étoiles au-dessus de lui. L'instant d'après, Kyrieh les masquaient en partie, une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

« Legolas ! Est-ce que ça va ? ».

L'enfant fut un instant paralysé, puis il se jeta dans les bras de l'humaine, enfouissant son visage au creux de son cou.

« Maman ! »

Il avait dit ce mot sans réfléchir. Un mot qu'il n'avait jamais prononcé de sa vie. Mais inconsciemment, il avait réalisé, que cette femme étrange et un peu brutale, était la chose la plus proche d'une mère qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Elle ne le battrait jamais, ne le ferait pas souffrir, serait toujours là pour lui… et mourrait pour le protéger. Et malgré ce que son père avait pu dire de ces créatures, cette femme, cette humaine, était plus proche de lui qu'aucun elfe ne l'avait jamais été.

Kyrieh se crispa un instant, retenant sa respiration. Après un instant, elle reprit parole. « Legolas, que se passe-t-il ? »

Il leva les yeux vers elle, et la gravité dans ceux-ci parut l'effrayer. Elle semblait déconcertée, comme en territoire inconnu. Elle ne paraissait pas comprendre sa peur. Et c'est à cet instant que Legolas remarqua qu'aucune balafre ne barrait son visage.

Ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés aux Mont Doom !

Mais il devait la prévenir…

Avant d'oublier ce qu'il avait vu…

Il crispa ses poings sur sa tunique. « Si tu vas au Mount Doom… » Il marqua une pause, revivant l'horreur de ce qu'il avait ressentit plus tôt. « … tu mourras ».

Kyrieh eut un sourire surpris. « Pourquoi j'irais au Mont Doom ? »

Legolas se calma légèrement, mais lui donna l'explication sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Le danger était clair dans son esprit, et ainsi, peut-être à cause de son jeune âge, il crut qu'il en serait de même pour elle. Aussi ne comprit-il pas l'importance de lui cacher la raison. Il aurait mainte fois l'occasion de le regretter plus tard. Il releva la tête vers elle, ses yeux semblables à ceux de quelqu'un en transe.

« A cause de la lave… Parce que ça pourrait le détruire ».

Pendant un instant, rien ne changea en Kyrieh, puis il y eut comme un éclair au fond de ses yeux alors qu'ils s'écarquillaient. Sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte, comme sous le choc.

« La lave… », murmura-t-elle, pour elle-même. « Mais bien sur… »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**L**e soleil s'était levé, et avec lui, une nouvelle journée de fuite à travers les terres du milieu. Par chance, la neige était tombée durant la nuit, masquant les traces de leur cheval, mais de temps à autres, Kyrieh faisait halte et semblait écouter le vent, vérifiant si leur ennemi n'était pas à leur suite. Au fond de lui-même, Legolas savait qu'il finirait par les retrouver… 

Kyrieh n'avait pas dormi le restant de la nuit, plongée dans de sombres préoccupations. Au petit matin, elle avait changé le pansement sur le bras gauche de Legolas, commentant sur la guérison qui résorbait petit à petit la brûlure qui barrait sa chaire en autant de fines striures. Mais désormais, c'était Legolas qui était perdu dans ses pensées. Il se sentait épuisé moralement, et ne prêtait pas attention à leur allure. Il avait rêvé cette nuit. Un rêve très vivace. Mais il lui semblait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre derrière cela. Il avait l'impression qu'ils auraient du être plus nombreux…

De nouveau, l'image fugace d'un homme brun et souriant. Mais elle s'évanouit aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue. L'elfe fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que c'était très important ? Qu'il était vital qu'il s'en souvienne ? Etait-ce le souvenir d'un des hommes de la caravane d'Alek, ou était-ce quelque chose de plus important que cela ? Pris par ses pensées, il ne réalisa pas que la direction que Kyrieh avait prise, était différente de la veille…

Ils longeaient autant que possible le découvert du bois, sans pour autant se lancer dans la neige, et ce, jusqu'au moment où leur sortie ne pourrait plus être reportée. Autant éviter au maximum de laisser des traces trop visibles pour leur poursuivant. Tant qu'ils restèrent à couvert du bois, Kyrieh maintint leur monture à un trot léger. Quand face à eux se fit une grande plaine, avec à leur droite, une chaîne de montagne noyée dans la brume d'un bas nuage, Kyrieh fit marquer une pause au cheval - autant pour le laisser souffler un moment que pour mesurer le danger à être exposé ainsi. Legolas savait qu'ils ne pouvaient demeurer en cet endroit, mais il découvrit quelque chose de nouveau. De la tension qui émanait de Kyrieh semblait venir un certain effroi. Et il prit peur. Si le seul rempart entre lui et cet humain assassin vacillait, qui pourrait le protéger ?

Une fois encore, l'image d'un homme brun passa fugitivement dans son esprit, et il serra les poings, comme pour retenir cette image. Une fois de plus, elle lui fila entre les doigts.

'_Il y a quelque chose de pas normal…_, se dit Legolas. _'Ai-je rêvé de ce visage ? Et si c'est le cas, pourquoi je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir? Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que c'est TRES important, qu'il FAUT que je m'en souvienne?'_. Puis, le cours de ses pensées prit un étrange chemin. Il fallait qu'il se souvienne de ce rêve, car… car il avait probablement un message à transmettre… Et une fois de plus, il eut l'impression que ce n'était pas la première fois que de telles pensées l'habitaient, et il sentit son estomac se nouer sous l'effet d'une légère nausée.

Le froid autour de lui, la présence de Kyrieh dans son dos, la dureté de la selle sous lui, l'odeur âpre du cheval… tout cela semblait si réel… et pourtant, il ne se sentait pas à sa place ici.

'_Vais-je me réveiller dans le cachot de mon père ?'_ pensa-t-il pendant un horrible instant, '_Est-ce que tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve ? Une illusion ? Suis-je finalement devenu fou ?'_

Ses pensées auraient pu empirer s'ils n'avaient pas bougé de leur position, mais Kyrieh choisit ce moment là pour donner un coup de talon à leur cheval, qui s'élança d'un galop lourd le long de la lisière de la forêt, puis loin, afin de trouver un endroit sûr pour traverser.

« Noro Lim, Arlam. Noro Lim ! »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**D**urant toute la journée, le cheval parut avaler les miles inlassablement. Legolas pouvait de temps à autre apercevoir la plaine immaculée de neige par delà les arbres de la forêt où ils se mouvaient. Les pensées de l'elfe se perdaient dans le vague, le ramenant parfois sur les rivages de la conscience pour l'emmener ensuite vers un état semi comateux. L'enfant avait perdu tout point de repère. Il accueillait ces moments d'insouciance avec une certaine joie. Ils lui faisaient oublier le sentiment d'une trame gigantesque qui planait au-dessus de lui tel un gigantesque oiseau de proie dont il ne pouvait échapper à l'œil perçant. 

De temps à autre, Kyrieh faisait ralentir la monture, presque à l'arrêt, et se retournait, écoutant à nouveau dans le vent quelque chose que Legolas n'entendait pas… ou à quoi il ne prêtait pas attention. Et si son esprit s'évadait dans la douce inconscience qui lui faisait perdre la notion du temps et de l'espace, ces fréquents arrêts le ramenaient brusquement dans la froide réalité.

Un peu après midi, La forêt semblait faire un coude sur la droite. Kyrieh mena le cheval jusqu'à la lisière. Legolas comprit qu'ils allaient bientôt traverser la plaine lumineuse. La perspective de quitter ces bois sombres le réjouissait, mais il semblait que la femme était loin d'apprécier cette voie. Pourtant, tôt ou tard, il faudrait qu'ils sortent à découvert. Cette forêt basse allait bien finir à un moment où à un autre. Ils avaient suivit un canyon sinueux, et pouvaient espérer être désormais masqués à quiconque aurait suivit leurs traces avec deux journées de retard. C'était tout ce que Legolas pouvait espérer… Que leur ennemi, à pied et amoindri par la crue, ait accumulé ce retard. L'elfe soupçonnait que cet homme ne dormait jamais. Mais il lui faudrait une monture, et elle, aurait besoin de repos.

Kyrieh sauta de cheval, puis fit une geste rassurant vers Legolas (à moins que cela n'ait été envers le cheval ? Lui enjoignant de protéger l'enfant tandis qu'elle partait en exploration ?), et revint lentement sur ses pas. L'elfe comprit qu'elle allait s'assurer que rien ne trahissait leur chemin, ou qu'ils n'avaient pas été suivit de trop près. Legolas la vit disparaître derrière une hauteur qu'on ne pouvait cataloguer comme colline boisée, mais qui n'en était pas loin. Il savait qu'elle était proche, au cas où un danger surviendrait. Il pouvait encore l'entendre s'il prêtait l'oreille. Laissé seul un moment, il sentit une étrange mélancolie le traverser lentement. Il comprit trop rapidement qu'il avait toujours souhaité du plus profond de son être quitter Mirkwood, mais que maintenant, placé devant le fait accompli, et accompagné de cette femme dont il ne connaissait rien, il se sentait seul. A Mirkwood, il était méprisé ou hais, mais il connaissait ces gens. Il n'avait jamais réalisé ce que cela voulait dire de se retrouver loin de tout ce qu'il connaissait. Il avait personnifié Mirkwood comme l'antre du mal, il haïssait cet endroit avec du feu dans les veines… Mais il réalisait aussi que la liberté n'était pas simple, et avait un prix. La voix de Lyrandael, le capitaine de la garde de son père, lui revint : « Etre séparé des siens, c'est ça la tristesse. Mais un endroit n'est jamais qu'un endroit. »

Ainsi l'enfant elfe savait à l'avance qu'il allait s'éloigner de plus en plus de l'endroit qui l'avait vu naître. Que chaque mile qu'ils mettraient entre eux et la forêt noire scellerait leur destin, au lieu de leur permettre de s'en échapper. Une fois encore, Legolas eut le sentiment d'avoir déjà vu cela, d'avoir déjà vécu cette situation. Il leva brièvement les yeux vers l'endroit où sa protectrice aux cheveux rouges avait disparut quelques secondes plus tôt. Etait-ce son esprit fatigué qui lui jouait des tours ?

Il reporta son attention vers la forêt devant lui, et la plaine blanche sur sa gauche. Sous lui, le cheval avait allongé son cou vers le sol et broutait ci et là quelques pousses tendres. L'elfe ne pouvait pas encore avoir une idée précise de ce qui allait se produire, mais il ne pouvait non plus se débarrasser de l'idée que cela se terminerait mal, que Kyrieh allait mourir, et qu'il se retrouverait dans une situation encore pire que dans les cachots de son père… L'elfe secoua rapidement la tête, fixant la blancheur aveuglante de la plaine, pour tenter de chasser les ténèbres dans son esprit.

_Ne pas penser à cela. Pas maintenant. Plus jamais._

L'esprit de Legolas s'était remis à voyager, cette fois, avec plus d'acharnement qu'avant. Il sentait qu'il devait à tout prix trouver une solution pour que sa crainte ne se révèle pas fondée. Il rassembla le peu qu'il connaissait des peuples qui occupaient les terres du milieu, compara avec l'endroit où il pouvait deviner qu'ils étaient, ajouta ce qu'il devinait de cet homme blond, et y greffa le souvenir étrange et oppressant que son rêve lui avait laissé.

Il eut l'impression qu'une multitude de routes s'étalaient face à lui. Et sans la rassurante tiédeur du rêve elfique, il élança son esprit à l'exploration rapide de l'horizon qui semblait se dessiner au bout de chacune de ces routes. Il essayait de deviner tous les futurs possibles, les testant chacun, du haut de ses 10 ans… Eliminant certains, retenant d'autres… Laissant une bonne part de mystère comme élément comblant les trous qui manquaient à sa déduction. Il sautait rapidement sur une nouvelle route, dès qu'un élément lui semblait fondé ou passablement crédible. Au bout d'un moment, il lui sembla qu'il flottait dans une sphère lumineuse d'où irradiaient une multitude de routes de la même blancheur de brume. Ce fut du moins comme ça qu'il traduisit la sensation qui se mouvait en lui.

Il se souvint un jour d'avoir vu une écharpe de soie être emportée par le vent, et maintenant, il devinait – et craignait – le futur, comme si ces chemins étaient tordus sur une surface aussi ondulante et variante que ce morceau de soie.

Il vit des gens. Plusieurs, et de races différentes.  
Il ressentit à la fois le froid glacial et la chaleur insoutenable des possibilités diverses.  
Il devina presque des noms de personnes et d'endroit, sans pouvoir les citer réellement dans son esprit.  
Il ressentit de l'exaltation mais aussi beaucoup de peur.  
Il devina plusieurs fois sa propre mort sur certains de ces chemins. Il vit de nouvelles terres, de nouvelles villes.  
Et des gens.  
Des gens de toutes origines.  
Une multitude.  
Il ne pouvait les lister.  
Sauf certains d'entre eux. Des gens qu'il avait déjà rencontrés.

Et il pensa : Les caravaniers. Ils pourraient nous aider. S'ils ont eu vent (léger, pas total) des événements s'étant passé au palais de Mirkwood, ils accueilleront tout fugitif du palais comme un allié potentiel.

C'était une conclusion assez enfantine… Mais Legolas la trouva logique. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne craignait pas que le tueur blond : il commençait tout autant à redouter que les autres elfes le retrouvent. Peut-être même plus. Il tenta de se rassurer légèrement. A sa connaissance, il n'existait aucune trace, aucune preuve que cet homme soit encore en vie après la crue que Kyrieh et son arme étrange avaient provoquée afin qu'il ait la vie sauve.

S'il prenait la voie de ces humains, saurait-il empêcher ce qu'il avait rêvé plus tôt ? Le roi des hommes dont Kyrieh avait parlé dans son rêve sur la corniche du Mount Doom, serait-il parmi les humains avec qui ils allaient d'associer ?

Une fois de plus, une image furtive de cet homme brun flasha dans son esprit avant de disparaître dans l'ombre. Aussi soudainement qu'elle était venue à lui, la sensation de vue des divers futurs s'estompa, et il réalisa que l'expérience toute entière n'avait pas duré plus de trois battements de cœur.

Néanmoins sa conscience avait été éveillée, et il se promettait qu'il regarderait tout, écouterait tout, afin de pouvoir prévoir lorsque lui et Kyrieh se trouveraient dans la situation qu'il avait vue la nuit dans ce rêve étrange. Il se sentait conscient de tout ce qui l'entourait, depuis la légère hausse d'humidité dans l'air, la chute d'une fraction de degré, et même le bourdonnement d'un gros moustique qui avait du trouver un abris dans le creux d'un arbre et qui sortait maintenant, attiré par la nouvelle lumière, afin de se faire un petit casse croûte avant de retourner dormir.

Il réalisa alors qu'il avait été si prit par ses pensées, qu'il avait omis de voir la beauté de l'endroit. Combien si teinte par la peur, il n'avait pas réalisé que la nature était ce qu'elle était, et que pour la première fois de sa vie, il pouvait voir au loin, les nuages dans le ciel froid qui touchaient par endroit la crête de montagne, la forêt au pied de cette dernière, même la petite rivière sinueuse qui semblait la longer et la taquiner par endroit. Il se sentit prit d'un léger vertige et du agripper la selle du cheval pour se rassurer. Son éducation de Mirkwoodien se rebellait contre l'idée d'un espace si ouvert, mais sa nature d'elfe ne pouvait qu'admirer sa beauté.

Il chassa de son cœur toute mélancolie de la forêt sombre de son enfance. S'il pouvait s'élancer dans cette étendue ouverte et lumineuse, alors il pourrait se considérer libre de cet endroit maudit. Cette plaine, si menaçante aux yeux de Kyrieh, semblait pleine de promesse de légèreté pour lui ; il voulait se noyer dans sa lumière. Oublier un instant qui il était, et ce qu'il était censé devenir. Il sentit un vent léger caresser son visage et ses cheveux et huma l'odeur d'écorce et de neige qu'il apportait, les yeux mi-clos.

S'il pouvait s'envoler, tel un oiseau, ouvrir ses ailes, par delà la plaine, au-dessus des montagnes lointaines, droit dans le ciel bleu.

Oublier qui il était.

Devenir quelqu'un d'autre.

Laisser derrière lui la tristesse, la haine et la douleur…

Ne jamais revenir…

Il ouvrit les yeux et un mouvement sur la plaine capta son attention. Quelque chose de sombre qui se déplaçait par bonds furtifs, alternant avec de brèves pauses, sur la blancheur de neige.

_'Une souris'_, se dit-il avec un amusement léger.

Pop-hop-et-hop, elle poursuivit son chemin, jusqu'à un petit buisson sombre et sec, recouvert à moitié de neige. Pendant un instant, la plaine reprit sa beauté calme et lumineuse. Puis une ombre passa par delà l'épaule de Legolas et fonça vers le buisson. Il y eut un mouvement d'ailes, un cri aigu, et un oiseau noir remonta vers le ciel, tenant quelque chose de sombre entre ses serres.

'_J'avais besoin de ce rappel…'_, pensa Legolas amèrement.

« Nous allons nous reposer un peu. Nous avons apparemment assez d'avance pour nous le permettre », dit Kyrieh tout près de lui. Il sursauta car il ne l'avait pas entendue arriver. Avait-il été prit dans un rêve éveillé ? « Nous traverserons la plaine à la nuit tombée », continua l'humaine. Il se sentait coupable d'avoir baissé sa garde et abaissa vers Kyrieh le regard fautif d'un enfant surpris à faire une grosse bêtise. Mais la femme ne le regardait pas. Elle soulageait leur monture du poids de leur pack de voyage, qu'elle posa ensuite sur le sol, le coinçant entre deux grosses racines d'un arbre mort et renversé. Legolas l'observa comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait, et comprit – tout sentiment de culpabilité disparaissant, pour faire face à de la fascination : elle n'avait émis que des sons de la nature. Rien qui eut pu paraître étranger en cet endroit. Rien qui aurait pu trahir leur présence à leurs poursuivants.

Une pense traversa son esprit. _'Toi qui a tant entendu de mal sur les humains, constate face à toi la présence d'une humaine élevée à la manière des elfes…'_

Les deux pouvaient donc être compatibles, quoi que sa majesté son père ait pu lui répéter inlassablement depuis sa naissance.

Legolas secoua mentalement les épaules à la voix qui s'était insinuée en lui.

'_Et alors ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vois un humain élevé par des elfes.'_

'_Ah oui ?'_

'_Bien sur ! Il y a aussi-'_

Et à nouveau, le trou noir, l'impression d'une pression sur sa nuque, et une sensation de froid dans tout son être. L'elfe serra les dents d'impuissance, tellement la rage bouillonnait en lui de ne pouvoir deviner ce que son esprit lui refusait.

'Tu as du rencontrer cet homme dans un rêve', lui redit la voix, il se sentit frustré. Il avait l'impression que c'était plus que des rêves. Le manque d'action ces derniers moments ici, contrastaient avec ce qu'il avait vu dans ces étranges visions.

C'était comme le calme avant la tempête…

Legolas porta une dernière fois le regard vers la plaine lumineuse et désormais à nouveau silencieuse, avant de descendre à son tour du cheval, repassant inconsciemment en tête la simple phrase de la femme avait dite en dernier jusqu'à ce que la voix se transformât lentement en autre chose, un autre timbre, plus profond, disant :

_"Nous devrons voyager de nuit également le temps d'attendre les montagnes, afin de ne pas être vus! Et nous ne pourront pas utiliser de feu." _

Legolas eut un nouveau vertige et une légère nausée, mais son mouvement pour agripper la selle du cheval passa inaperçu aux yeux de la femme. Qui avait dit ces mots ? D'où lui venaient-ils ?

Il descendit et posa le pied sur le sol d'épines sèches.

Etait-ce des mots venus d'un autre rêve ? Qui avait dit ces paroles ? De nouveau cette rage qui montait en lui. De nouveau, le besoin de hurler pour briser les murs qu'il pouvait presque deviner autour de lui.

'_Peut-être que je suis dans un rêve… Peut-être que je dois me réveiller pour découvrir-'_

'_Découvrir QUOI ?'_, reprit la voix au fond de lui. _'Découvrir que tout ceci n'a jamais existé ? Comme Lyrandael te l'a un jour dit ? Découvrir que tu es toujours dans les cachots de ton père ? Découvrir que de l'autre côté de ce rêve – si c'est un rêve – seules les ténèbres totales t'accueilleront ? Découvrir qu'il t'a finalement brisé ? Que tu es devenu fou ?'_

Il tourna la tête vers la femme qui préparait un petit feu afin de préparer les quelques victuailles dont ils auraient besoin pour se préparer à la traversée. Elle veillait à garder le feu bas, afin d'éviter qu'une fumée puisse trahir leur position. Mais Legolas en sentit néanmoins l'odeur piquante et doucereuse.

'Tout cela a l'air bien réel…', se dit-il pour se rassurer. L'alternative ne lui donnait soudainement pas envie de se réveiller.

Vraiment… pas du tout…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**D**urant toute la nuit qui suivit, le cheval sembla avaler inlassablement les miles, sans que le décor parut changer. Au début, Legolas avait ouvert de grands yeux, observant la grande plaine dont il n'avait fait qu'entendre parler au fil des ans, alors qu'il s'éloignait de plus en plus de la foret sombre qui l'avait vu naître. Cette étendue de neige éclatante sous la lueur froide de la lune, entrecoupée ci et là de touffes d'herbes folles qui se frayaient un chemin vers l'air, ainsi que d'assemblements de buissons asséchés, lui paraissait hypnotique. Il pouvait laisser son esprit vagabonder dans les rêveries elfiques, jetant de temps à autre des regards derrière lui pour s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas suivit. Ni par des loups, ni par l'homme blond. Juste des ombres peu rassurantes qui s'entrecroisaient. Au loin devant lui, il pouvait voir un massif montagneux se rapprocher sensiblement. 

Il fit rapidement le point, essayant de rassembler les événements divers qui venaient à sa mémoire. Il se rappelait avoir fugué du palais, avoir croisé cet humain étrange aux cheveux blonds qui avaient essayé de le tuer… Avoir été sauvé par cette femme aux cheveux rouges. Qu'avait-elle dit ? Qu'elle devait le protéger. Qu'il était important qu'il demeure vivant. Mais elle avait refusé de lui dire pourquoi.

Ou l'avait-elle dit, et l'avait-il oublié ?

Il sentit comme la pointe brûlante d'une aiguille piquer son front.

'_Pourquoi voulait-il te tuer, tu l'as appris?'_

Sa respiration se ralentit fortement alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils. Qui avait posé cette question ? Cette voix avait résonné du fond de son esprit, mais à qui appartenait-elle ? Elle semblait si familière, et pourtant, dès qu'il essaya de la repasser en mémoire, elle s'évanouit et ne fut plus que l'écho d'un écho d'une voix désincarnée.

Legolas leva les yeux vers l'étendue aveuglante de cette plaine d'hiver. Hormis le martèlement des sabots du cheval et les renâclements ponctuels de l'animal, tout semblait plongé dans un silence de mort. Le jeune elfe se demanda quelle vie pouvait subsister en cet endroit désert, et il leva les yeux vers la chaîne de montagne qui se rapprochait. A quelle distance étaient-ils de Mirkwood ? Depuis combien de temps s'étaient-il enfuis ? Son père avait-il déjà lancé l'alerte ? Avait-il déjà envoyé des elfes pour le rattraper ?

Et, question ultime : cet homme blond était-il vraiment en dehors des plans de son père ?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**L**e reste du trajet vers la chaîne de montagne se déroula sans qu'aucun autre mot ne fût échangé entre l'humaine et l'enfant elfe. Et alors que les premières lueurs de l'aube semblaient poindre à l'Est, leur monture commença à montrer des signes de fatigue. Kyrieh ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, ayant l'air de craindre sans cesse que leur ennemi ne surgisse juste derrière eux. Elle marqua un ralentissement à un certain moment, alors que les premiers rayons du soleil commençaient à chatouiller l'horizon, et que les ombres se condensaient. Legolas sortit de sa rêverie et constata que la plaine n'était plus aussi immaculée qu'avant. De petits bosquets d'arbres et des rochers acérés commençaient à apparaître, ci et là. Il soupira intérieurement. Il sentait que la monture ne pourrait bientôt plus aller très loin, et haïssait l'idée de dormir ainsi, à découvert. 

Il remarqua, alors que le jour se faisait de moins en moins timide, d'autres traces qui maculaient le sol. Il ignorait si le fait qu'il ne les avait pas remarqué venait de l'obscurité de leur traversée, et qu'elles auraient toujours été là, ou les diverses pistes avaient conservé pile en cet endroit où ils se trouvaient. Il y prêta plus d'attention, et reconnu d'autres marques de chevaux. Il frémit intérieurement. Où l'humaine l'emmenait-elle ? Ces marques étaient-elles faites par des montures elfiques ? Ou avaient-elles une origines de clans humains ? Au travers de son inquiétude naissante, il réalisa que la femme se faisait plus prudente, observant également ces marques, faisant passer leur monture du galop modéré au trot léger.

Il sembla à Legolas, dans les premières lueurs du jour, que la piste qu'ils suivaient étaient plus empruntées, les traces des chevaux formant presque un chemin net dans la neige et les pierres. Kyrieh dut sentir son malaise, car elle posa une main ferme mais rassurante sur son épaule. « Au moins, nos traces seront masquées parmi les autres. »

Elle fit arrêter leur monture. Celle-ci renâcla, et commença à soulever une patte meurtrie, puis une autre, alors que l'humaine sautait au sol. Legolas sentit de la pitié pour ce cheval qui semblait avoir atteint un degré de souffrance telle qu'il ne pourrait aller bien loin. Il tapota affectueusement l'encolure de l'animal pour lui transmettre sa sympathie, et tenter de le rassurer. Levant les yeux, il vit Kyrieh se faufiler parmi les ombres et les rochers, et avancer seule vers l'avant, l'échine courbée, la démarche oblique.

'_Comme un loup'_, fut la pensée étrange qui traversa l'esprit de l'elfe à ce moment là, mais il l'oublia rapidement. Il venait de comprendre qu'elle était partie en reconnaissance, probablement afin de déterminer si les gens à qui appartenaient ces marques, étaient amicaux ou hostiles. Soudain, Legolas haït le fait d'être laissé en arrière.

Il jetait de fréquents coups d'œil nerveux derrière lui, et sentit la panique le recouvrir de son long manteau. La lumière qui croissait, augmentait en contre partie l'intensité des ombres et des ténèbres, qui pouvaient masquer à peu près n'importe quoi ; la neige de la plaine l'aveuglait et rendait ces coins d'ombres plus profonds, plus terrifiants… En quelque sorte, ils lui rappelaient Mirkwood…

Plus tard, il aurait du mal à penser que tout ce temps à rester seul sur la monture n'avait pas duré plus de 10 minutes. Même quand Kyrieh le lui certifia. Il lui avait semblé plutôt qu'une heure, voire deux, s'étaient écoulées. Alors que le temps passa, il fut de plus en plus certain qu'il n'était pas seul dans cette partie de la plaine. Oh, il y avait sans doute les cavaliers qui avaient fait ces marques sur le sol, mais pour Legolas, il y avait une différence entre des êtes de chairs et de sang, qui pouvaient mourir de violence ou par l'action du temps… et ce qu'il ressentait là, maintenant. Il devint de plus en plus certain de _qui_ il s'agissait.

C'était l'homme blond. L'homme qui était venu pour prendre sa vie. L'homme qui ne mourait pas. Quelque part… au détour d'un bosquet d'arbre tordus, ou peut-être juste derrière lui, cet homme l'observait. Et attendait. Et au moment le plus opportun, il tendrait le bras et le toucherait, tuant son esprit avec la terreur instaurée aussi sûrement qu'il pourrait tuer son corps avec son arme étrange.

Legolas était sur que cet homme pouvait sans cesse le voir, même s'il se retranchait dans le coin d'ombre le plus sombre. Le jeune elfe était certain qu'il avait la capacité de voir dans la nuit, comme ces chauves souris, ou ces grands loups que les anciens appelaient des 'wargs'. L'enfant avait la certitude que les couleurs que cet homme blond voyait avec ses étranges yeux bleus glacés, étaient différentes des couleurs habituelles. Probablement dans des teintes rougeâtres ; comme si le monde avait été plongé dans un bain de sang.

Au début, Legolas fut capable de séparer la réalité de son imagination. Puis, comme le temps passait, il lui fut de plus en plus certain que ce qu'il pensait être le fruit de son imagination était la réalité. Il imagina même qu'il pouvait sentir le souffle de l'homme blond sur sa nuque.

Il était sur le point de talonner sa monture – épuisée ou pas – et de la lancer au galop, à l'aveuglette, en direction des montagnes, quel que soit le danger que les cavaliers puissent représenter pour lui, quand Kyrieh surgit devant lui.

Legolas aurait du se sentir rassuré, sauf que ce n'était pas lui qu'elle regardait. Elle courait, son attention portée sur quelque chose derrière lui, la main posée sur son arme étrange. Legolas se retourna, sachant déjà ce qu'il allait découvrir.

L'homme blond était là, debout sur un groupe de rochers non loin, qu'ils avaient franchis un peu plus tôt. Sa silhouette se détachait sur le ciel arborant les couleurs rouges de l'aube, mais Legolas vit suffisamment pour distinguer l'arme de son ennemi.

Une arme déjà pointée sur lui.

Il sentit les battements de son cœur ralentir, et sa respiration faire écho autour de lui. Le temps semblait s'être également ralentit. Il entendit un feulement rauque sur sa droite et sentit une onde d'énergie qui commençait à le dépasser. Mais au même moment, il vit jaillir un éclair de feu de l'arme de l'homme blond. Il essaya de s'arracher à la torpeur qui le paralysait, mais il était encore sous la surprise de ces « retrouvailles »…

Il sentit la douleur le transpercer de part en part, au niveau de la poitrine. Sous le choc, il lâcha les rennes du cheval et tomba en arrière, sa vision tournoyant rapidement.

Il heurta le sol, et fut surpris de sentir cette douleur _là_. L'instant d'après, Kyrieh était auprès de lui.

« Legolas ! Est-ce que ça va ? »

L'enfant ouvrit les yeux et les leva vers l'humaine. Son regard était inquiet, mais pas affolé, ce qui le surprit un peu. Instinctivement, il porta les mains à sa poitrine, où le coup de l'ennemi l'avait atteint, mais nulle blessure n'y figurait. Il réalisa de la sorte qu'il ne ressentait pas réellement de douleur. Il avait le souffle court et son cœur martelait dans sa poitrine, mais nulle plaie ne figurait sur son torse.

Il porta rapidement le regard vers le monticule boisé, mais il n'y avait personne là-bas. Il toussa pour reprendre son souffle, toujours effrayé et le front moite.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », la voix de l'humaine, désormais grave et forçant au calme. Puis, « Un autre cauchemar ? »

Legolas cligna des yeux et se tourna vers Kyrieh. Il déglutit, toujours désorienté, puis comprit qu'il avait du s'endormir sur la selle même du cheval. A force de craindre son ennemi, son esprit fatigué l'avait matérialisé en rêve. Il se sentit honteux, et entreprit de se relever seul, pour sauver ce qui restait de sa dignité. Son silence fut une réponse pour l'humaine.

Elle sourit doucement, et posa à nouveau deux mains sur les épaules du jeune elfe. Son geste se voulait rassurant et son rire n'était point moqueur, bien qu'empli de compassion, et peut-être de pitié.

« Tu en as beaucoup… », son regard se perdit un moment, « Ils te paraissent très réels, mais ils ne sont qu'illusion, et ne peuvent te blesser qu'en esprit… ».

« Mais s'ils montrent quelque chose qui va se produire… », commença l'elfe, se souvenant de bribes de rêve dans un lieu appelé Mordor. Le regard de Kyrieh revient brièvement vers le sien, avant de se perdre à nouveau, et elle demeura un instant immobile, comme soupesant les paroles de l'enfant, les comparant avec tout ce qu'elle connaissait.

« C'est dangereux… », commença-t-elle après un moment, « Penser que l'on connaît le futur, peut nous inciter à croire qu'on a le pouvoir de le modifier… Mais il est des choses que l'ont ne peut modifier. Des choses qui doivent arriver ». Elle avait fini sa phrase en regardant à nouveau Legolas, et il fut presque effrayé par la profondeur de son regard. L'impression qu'elle ne s'adressait pas vraiment à lui. Ou plutôt, l'impression qu'elle lui disait ça, pour qu'il le comprenne bien plus tard…

Devinant peut-être les tourments de l'elfe, la femme humaine se releva avec un léger sourire. « Mais concernant tes cauchemars… Quand tu veux t'en sortir et que tu as l'impression d'en être prisonnier… Ferme les yeux et compte jusque cinq. »

Legolas ouvrit de grands yeux, comme si elle venait de lui confier le secret des silmarils. Le sourire de Kyrieh s'élargit un instant, « Quelque fois, ça marche… ».

Legolas la suivit des yeux alors qu'elle prenait doucement les rennes de leur monture. «Il y a des traces d'un petit village relais non loin de la montagne", dit-elle à voix basse, "Nous pourrons camper cette nuit dans un renfoncement de la plaine avant de l'atteindre demain".

« Et si je compte jusqu'à cinq ici ? », demanda l'enfant avec une pointe de défiance dans la voix, comme s'il n'avait rien écouté de ce qu'elle venait de dire au sujet du relais. Kyrieh arrêta sa marche et tourna la tête dans sa direction, le regardant par-dessus son épaule.

« Ceci… c'est un rêve, où si tu meurs, tout s'arrête »

Legolas eut alors un frémissement de déjà-vu, et les mots qu'il prononça ne lui semblèrent pas les siens. C'était plutôt comme si quelqu'un parlait depuis une grande distance, et utilisait sa bouche pour que les sons passent.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'arrête ? »

« Tout ce qui a de l'importance », répondit Kyrieh d'une voix plate. Legolas ne ressentit aucune réelle surprise par sa réponse. Il était plutôt surpris par le fait que cela ne le surprenait pas. « Si tu meurs ici, c'est la fin », continua-t-elle.

Elle reprit sa marche, tirant doucement la monture derrière elle. Legolas eut l'impression qu'elle avait dit d'autres mots…

« ... et pas seulement _ta _fin».

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**L**a lune jetait des lueurs froides sur la plaine enneigée. Le bosquet d'arbres tordus offrait un maigre abri contre son regard bleuté. Legolas était allongé sur un tapis de brindilles, la tête posée contre l'épaule de l'humaine. Ils n'avaient allumé aucun feu, pour ne donner leur position ni aux cavaliers, ni à l'homme blond ; et dans le silence relatif de l'endroit, chacun pouvait laisser ses pensées vagabonder. Le cheval, non loin d'eux, broutait sans conviction les maigres racines qu'il pouvait déterrer avec ses sabots, ou la mousse qui s'acharnait à résister au froid de l'hiver sur le côté sud des troncs d'arbre. 

Legolas regarda la monture un moment. La pauvre bête avait atteint ses limites. Ils devraient bientôt s'en séparer, la rendre à l'état sauvage, ou la voir périr à leurs pieds. Mais alors, ils se retrouveraient sans défense face à leur ennemi.

En dehors des bruits émis par l'animal et leurs propres respirations, le silence total régnait. Et Legolas ne trouvait pas ça normal. Il passa à nouveau ses mains sur le sol et pu sentir sur sa peau chacune des brindilles qui le jonchait. Tout cela avait l'air vraiment réel.

De la respiration de Kyrieh, il savait que l'humaine ne dormait pas. Elle devait certainement veiller, guettant l'approche de leur ennemi. Legolas fronça les sourcils. Avait-elle pu réellement deviner, le matin même, où il pouvait se trouver par rapport à eux?

Et toujours la même question : si cet homme n'était pas là pour lui faire payer pour Alek… alors pourquoi ?

Et tandis que ses pensées se tournaient vers son passé douloureux, il se demanda si un jour, quelqu'un serait enfin honnête avec lui.

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, et alors qu'il pensait ne jamais pouvoir s'endormir après la frayeur de ce début de soirée, ses paupières se fermèrent lentement.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux sur le plafond d'une grotte éclairée par un faible feu, s'il en jugeait la lueur. Au dessus de lui, quelqu'un était penché et le regardait avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans ses yeux gris. Un visage aux traits durs mais justes, encadrés par des cheveux mi-longs en bataille, ondulés et bruns.

Legolas sourit.

'Bien sur… Toi tu es là…'

Il ne sut jamais s'il n'avait fait que penser, ou s'il avait prononcé tout haut ces paroles ; mais l'homme aux cheveux bruns sourit doucement à son tour et lui prit la main. Legolas la serra brièvement avec ce qui lui restait d'énergie. Parler semblait au-delà de la limite de sa force. Il soutint le regard de l'homme brun aussi longtemps qu'il put et la chaleur qu'il distingua dans ce regard le rassura alors qu'il sombrait à nouveau avec une unique pensée.

'Je voudrais tant emporter son nom… Là-bas…'

Et il ouvrit les yeux sur le ciel fait de branchages tordus, entre lesquels des étoiles froides pouvaient être distinguées. Legolas les regardait sans réellement les voir. Il savait où il était. Et des larmes coulèrent lentement le long de ses joues.

Il aurait tant voulu être auprès de cet homme.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**I**ls avaient emprunté un chemin rocailleux entre deux passes de montagne. Kyrieh n'aimait pas trop cet endroit, mais elle n'avait pas eu fort le choix. Elle maintenait leur monture à un pas lent alors qu'elle scrutait avec attention les hauteurs au-dessus d'eux. Pour Legolas, le paysage était désolant, et les forêts lui manquaient. Kyrieh avait dit qu'ils auraient peut-être de l'aide des montagnards, mais à y resonger, elle n'avait pas eu l'air très sure. L'elfe se demanda quel était le moindre des maux entre un clan entier d'humains potentiellement dangereux, et ce tueur immortel lancé à ses trousses. 

Ils arrivèrent à un endroit où le couloir s'élargissait pour former presque une place. L'elfe inhala lentement et sentit l'odeur poussiéreuse et métallique de l'endroit. Hormis le bruit sec des pierres, rien ne semblait vivre en cet endroit.

« Es-tu sure que nous sommes sur la bonne voie ? », souffla-t-il à l'humaine. « On ne dirait pas que nous puissions trouver des montagnards en cet endroit… »

« La plupart des étrangers regrettent de rencontrer les montagnards ! »

C'était une voix mâle et posée qui avait prononcé des mots qui résonnaient dans la passe où ils se trouvaient. Kyrieh se crispa, la main automatiquement portée sur l'arme à son poignet. Legolas se pétrifia, telle une statue, ignorant l'attitude à adopter, et cédant à un réflexe de sauter de cheval pour trouver un abri.

« Nul besoin de chercher un abri », dit la voix avant qu'il ait pu terminer son geste – car il n'est nul endroit que nous ne connaissions ici ».

« Prends leurs armes et leurs possessions, Halk », dit une autre voix, « et partons vite d'ici ! ».

Kyrieh était alerte, et tentait de localiser ces nouveaux ennemis, tout en ne perdant point Legolas de vue. Elle réalisait qu'ils se déplaçaient rapidement, en n'émettant que des sons naturels, voilà pourquoi elle n'avait pas prêté attention à leur présence avant. Pour elle, c'était une faute, et désormais, la main sur son arme, elle se préparait à faire un massacre en cet endroit.

Legolas, moins conditionné à réagir au quart de tour, se sentait coupable d'avoir cherché à fuir, d'avoir amoindri ses capacités par un moment de panique. Et même si ses cauchemars le harcelaient et l'empêchaient d'avoir une vraie nuit de repos, il aurait du rester plus maître de lui.

Néanmoins, il se sentait paralysé par la peur, et reconnut sa source. Ceci était un Point Aveugle. Jamais il n'avait rêvé d'une situation semblable. Il ne savait donc rien des actions à mener, et savait que chaque faux pas pouvait entraîner sa mort et/ou celle de Kyrieh.

Les paroles de Kyrieh lui revirent en mémoire en un instant,  
_(Penser que l'on connaît le futur, peut nous inciter à croire qu'on a le pouvoir de le modifier… Mais il est des choses que l'ont ne peut modifier. Des choses qui doivent arriver)_  
et il eut peur…

Kyrieh quant à elle, essayait de repérer les mouvements des hommes qui avaient parlé. D'après leur voix, elle pouvait deviner qu'ils étaient deux, un à leur gauche, et un à leur droite.

Mais le soleil, jaillissant des nuages lui permit rapidement de distinguer d'autres formes, toutes de grises vêtues.

Une troupe entière !

Legolas risqua un regard en arrière vers Kyrieh, et vit que son regard était sur la défensive, bien que quelque chose de calculateur semblait flotter au fond de ses pupilles. L'enfant elfe se relâcha légèrement, tout en continuant à surveiller leurs agresseurs. L'humaine avait l'air d'avoir entrevu une possibilité. Elle avait toujours trouvé une solution à leurs problèmes. Legolas ne voyait pas pourquoi cette fois encore il ne lui ferait pas confiance…

« Qui êtes-vous ? », la même voix qui les avait accueillit un peu plus tôt. Legolas vit qu'il s'agissait d'un homme à forte stature, aux épaules larges, aux cheveux noirs et bouclés et à la barbe moyenne. Ce détail sembla fasciner l'elfe un moment.

Kyrieh posa un bras sur l'épaule de l'elfe. « Je suis la mère de cet enfant ! »

Legolas jeta un bref regard vers elle, surpris, mais regretta son geste qui aurait pu trahir ce mensonge. Heureusement que le capuchon de sa tunique était rabattu sur ta tête, cachant les oreilles pointues qui auraient pu le dénoncer. Et tandis qu'il refixait droit devant lui, il repassait les dernières paroles de l'humaine.

_Une mère ?_

S'il jouait le jeu… S'il reniait Mirkwood… Il aurait le droit d'avoir enfin une mère ?

Il sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, mais ce ne fut pas à cause de la peur… Même si les montagnards commençaient à descendre vers eux, armés de lances, de haches ou d'épées ! Legolas pouvait entendre le crissement des graviers sous leur pas.

« Avec si peu de bagages », commença celui qui avait l'air du chef du groupe, « vous devez être en fuite… »

« Tu connais la loi, ami Halk », dit une voix parmi les rochers, la même voix qui avait suggéré plus tôt de prendre leurs possessions, « s'ils ne peuvent survivre dans les montagnes, ils sont un danger pour la tribu! »

« Silence, Jonas ! », dit simplement Halk, « je connais où réside mon devoir envers notre clan ».

Il avança vers Kyrieh et Legolas, toujours sur leur cheval, et aussi tendus qu'une corde d'arc. « Comprenez que cela n'a rien de personnel ». Sa voix était calme, mais elle cachait l'acier d'une lame empoisonnée. « Nous ne pouvons laisser personne traverser ces montagnes et nous trahir… Ou donner notre protection à ceux qui ne pourraient camoufler leurs - ».

Kyrieh eut l'air un moment de perdre l'équilibre depuis la selle du cheval, l'attitude qu'on pourrait attendre de quelqu'un sous le choc d'une mort imminente. Halk relâcha une fraction de seconde son attention.

Ce fut ce que Kyrieh mit à profit pour bondir de la selle. Un mouvement tournant, le balayage d'un coup de pied, le jaillissement d'un bras, le mouvement souple de capes, et Kyrieh se tenait dos à un pan de rocher, Halk maintenu devant elle comme un bouclier, une main tenant fermement sa gorge et l'autre serrant un point particulièrement douloureux entre le cou et l'épaule.

Ceux qui avaient voulu se saisir du cheval et de l'enfant, marquèrent une hésitation, avant de reporter leur attention vers leur chef et cette femme qui le menaçait. Tout avait été trop vite pour eux.

« N'approchez pas, bandes d'idiots, ou elle me cassera le cou ! », Halk essaya de rugir à ses alliés. Legolas en profita pour prendre le contrôle du cheval, près à le lancer au galop dès qu'une ouverture serait possible. Certains des montagnards ramenèrent leur attention à l'enfant.

Kyrieh vit cela et serra un peu plus sa prise sur Halk. « Dis leur de ne rien tenter contre mon fils ! »

Ces mots '_mon fils'_ envoyèrent des frissons agréables en Legolas, mais il fit son possible pour ne rien en montrer.

« Ils ne feront rien », Halk serra les dents, « Par les Valars, femme, pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas dit que tu étais une guerrière ? »

« Dis à tes hommes de descendre dans la place. Et tu peux être sur que je sais combien ils sont ! »

Legolas revêtit un masque sans expression. C'était un moment délicat. Ces hommes – si semblables à ceux de la caravane – pouvaient déceler le mensonge qui leur était présenté… Mais s'ils obtempéraient, ils avaient peut-être tous deux une chance…

« Et si je refuse ? Aah-aaah ! Très bien ! J'accepte ! », il se relâcha un peu, « Femme, si tu peux me vaincre aussi facilement, tu vaux autant que les hommes de la tribu ! »

« Très bien », reprit Kyrieh les dents serrées, « maintenant, dis à ton homme là haut de cesser de viser mon fils avec son arc, ou je prends ta vie, et la sienne ensuite ! »

« Toi, là haut », hurla Halk, « descend de là ! »

« Mais Halk, je peux l'avoir ! »

« Espèce de stupide vermisseau, bâtard de troll, pourceau immonde ! » rugit à nouveau Halk, « Obéis, ou je l'aiderai à te démembrer ! Ne peux-tu point reconnaître la valeur d'un combattant ? »

L'homme derrière le rocher sur la pente se raidit un instant, puis relâcha la tension dans son arc.

« Il a obéi », dit Halk. Kyrieh maintint sa prise : « Maintenant, je veux que tu mettes les choses au point avec tous. Pas question qu'une tête brûlée ne fasse un excès de zèle, on se comprend ? »

Halk parut avoir du mal à comprendre les mots, mais en saisit apparemment le sens.

« Si tu nous enseignes ta méthode de combat », dit Halk, d'une voix pour que tous puissent l'entendre, « toi et ton fils trouverez place et protection parmi notre tribu ».

A nouveau, Legolas vit la lueur de calcul apparaître au fond des yeux de Kyrieh, mélangée à une étincelle de victoire.

« Je vous enseignerai mes techniques », dit Kyrieh, après un moment, d'une voix calme et posée. Legolas eut l'impression qu'il s'agissait presque d'un rituel…

« Vas-tu me encore me maintenir immobilisé ? Je t'ai donné mon mot d'honneur», Halk paraissait désormais plus calme. Kyrieh maintint encore la pression quelques secondes – pour la forme - avant de le relâcher. Halk s'écarta d'elle en se frottant la gorge. Le regard de l'humaine croisa brièvement celui de l'enfant elfe, et Legolas en comprit le sens. C'était l'instant du test. A tout moment, l'un des montagnards pouvait se décider à attaquer, et Legolas devrait prendre la décision de fuir seul. A nouveau son cœur s'accéléra.

Mais nul incident ne se produisit.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**L**egolas revint s'asseoir près de Kyrieh, emmitouflé d'une peau de bête, et d'une tunique plus appropriée au clan où ils se trouvaient. Hormis ses oreilles pointues, et ses traits un peu plus fins, rien n'aurait pu le différencier des enfants de son âge qui jouaient non loin de lui. 

Trois jours qu'ils avaient passés dans les montagnes en compagnie de ces guerriers hirsutes. Kyrieh tenait parole et les formait à un mode de combat nouveau. Legolas avait voulu la questionner sur la raison de cet accord, puis la réponse lui était venue naturellement, sous la forme d'une petite voix calme et froide au fond de lui.

_Elle prépare une armée.  
Une armée pour quoi ?  
Pour te protéger, et tuer l'homme blond_

Legolas parcourut un instant l'endroit où ils avaient trouvé refuge, et où ils commençaient à reprendre des forces. Sa plaie était en bonne voie de guérison. Il se sentait un peu mieux que lors de leur fuite de Mirkwood. Il se maîtrisait un peu mieux. Il avait la conviction que Kyrieh savait ce qu'il fallait faire, et ça le rassurait, lui permettait de relâcher un peu sa garde. Autour de lui, il y avait des humains, beaucoup d'humains, mais aucun ne semblait le regarder avec la haine et le mépris que les elfes de Mirkwood avaient eu si souvent à son égard. Il y avait bien de la curiosité, quand ils avaient vu ces oreilles, mais ils étaient peut-être arrivés à la conclusion qu'il était un demi elfe, par quelque père sylvain. Ils respectaient la vie d'autrui et questionnaient peu, sauf quand il s'agissait de stratégie ou de chasse. Leur vie était rude, mais emplie de fraternité et d'entraide que Legolas avait peu vu jusqu'à présent dans sa courte vie.

Et c'était ça, les monstres de son père ! se dit-il avec un sourire amer.

D'autres paroles de Kyrieh lui revinrent en mémoire,  
_(u__n jour, tu rencontrera un homme… Un roi des hommes… Il sera ton ami… Et il te protégera… )_  
bien qu'il fut incapable de savoir quand elle avait dit ses mots, ou si elle les avait réellement prononcés.

Cet homme était-il parmi les montagnards ?

Kyrieh était-elle en train de s'assurer que si elle mourait, d'autre pourraient le protéger ?

Et la question la plus importante : _pourquoi ?_

Legolas la regardait entraîner un groupe d'une demi-douzaine de montagnards. Ceux-là entraîneraient les autres.

Son attention fut attirée vers des enfants en train de jouer non loin de lui avec un étrange loup maigrichon et de petite taille, guère beau à vrai dire, et qui jappait sans cesse en bondissant autour d'eux. Kyrieh lui avait appris que cet animal étrange était appelé un « chien », mais qu'il était bon d'en avoir un à proximité. Eux aussi pourraient les prévenir si leur ennemi s'approcherait. Legolas était arrivé à deux conclusions: cet homme, ce tueur, n'était peut-être pas humain, il n'en avait pas moins l'air, et les autres humains pouvaient être bernés par son apparence. Peut-être même les elfes, réalisa Legolas, car il n'avait pas ressentit de chose particulière en présence de cet homme pour le peu de temps qu'il l'avait côtoyé.

La deuxième conclusion, découlant de la première : les animaux pouvaient, eux, faire la différence. Quelle qu'elle soit, elle les mettait mal à l'aise, et les rendait agressifs. Kyrieh avait dit que les animaux sauvages étaient les plus sensibles à cette différence, mais que les animaux domestiques pouvaient ressentir occasionnellement un malaise en présence de cet homme.

L'attention de Legolas se reporta vers le chien, que les enfants molestaient et câlinaient en même temps. Une des mères sortit d'un des abris, un tout petit dans les bras. Legolas arrêta son regard sur eux, une vague de mélancolie le submergeant.

Ici, il y avait de la chaleur…

L'équilibre qu'il avait recherché inconsciemment toute sa courte vie, était ici, dans ce camp retranché de guerriers montagnards. Il y régnait une unité, de l'amour, de la bienveillance … Tout ce dont l'enfant elfe avait manqué depuis sa naissance. Il aurait voulu aller vers eux, se mêler à eux… Mais il n'y croyait pas… Il gardait encore ses réflexes d' 'elfe maudit', et ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait mériter une telle attention et un tel partage…

La mère lança son petit en l'air, le faisant tournoyer comme s'il s'était agit d'un oiseau, avant de le récupérer dans ses bras. L'enfant émit un gazouillis aigu de plaisir et son rire sembla traverser l'air froid comme une flèche. Legolas sourit doucement, sans même s'en rendre compte.

Il ferma les yeux, respirant doucement et savourant le moment présent.

'_Si seulement je pouvais être humain… être quelqu'un d'autre…'_, fut la seule pensée qui flotta dans son esprit à ce moment …

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**L**egolas était allongé sur la peau de bête dans l'abri qu'il partageait avec Kyrieh. Puisqu'il était censé être son fils, il était normal pour les autres qu'ils vivent ensemble. Il fixait le 'toit' de peaux et de bois mélangés, perdu dans ses pensées. Dehors, sa «mère» finissait l'entraînement des humains. L'enfant elfe se demanda s'ils avaient la moindre idée de la raison pour laquelle ils étaient formés. Cela faisait presque une semaine que lui et l'humaine avaient trouvé refuge parmi les montagnards. Pour Legolas, chaque jour apportait son lot de découverte, mais était sensiblement le même que la veille : trouver de la nourriture, s'occuper des peaux, veiller à la sécurité des plus jeunes, jouer, s'entraîner au combat, … chacun avait ses priorités, mais globalement, Legolas voyait les mêmes actions se répéter. 

Les humains vivaient ils trop peu de temps ? Leur vision de la vie était-elle donc réduite au point de ne plus voir plus loin que quelques jours à l'avance ? Pour l'elfe, cet endroit était un endroit de répit. Mais il avait la sensation que cela ne durerait pas…

Que c'était le calme avant la tempête.

Il le sentait presque dans l'air, comme les picotements qui peuvent parcourir la peau lors des nuits où l'orage se prépare. Il resongea à la discussion qu'il avait eu en milieu de journée avec Kyrieh, alors qu'ils observaient les alentours depuis une corniche de pierre. Il avait émis des doutes quant au temps qu'ils seraient en sécurité en cet endroit. Kyrieh lui avait confirmé que rien n'était certain, mais lui avait annoncé qu'il leur restait une solution pour vaincre l'ennemi. Une solution ultime. Et Legolas avait faillit hurler quand elle lui avait dit qu'au cas où ce groupe ne pourrait détruire leur ennemi, ils partiraient au Mount Doom du Mordor. Elle lui avait avoué que l'idée lui était venue quand il lui avait parlé de son rêve, et Legolas avait faillit s'évanouir. Puis il avait résisté, avait essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait **PAS **qu'ils s'y rendent, que cela apporterait malheur… qu'il l'avait rêvé !

Kyrieh avait écarté d'un geste de la main ce funeste présage. Elle lui avait dit qu'en un autre temps, un de ces hommes avait été détruit d'une manière semblable.

Elle avait accepté le fait qu'il ait rêvé de la lave du Mordor, pensant que c'était la logique qui avait dicté cette solution dans l'inconscience de l'enfant elfe, au travers d'un rêve, et non une quelconque prémonition.Elle était restée sourde aux supplications de l'enfant, et avait même presque instauré le doute en lui. Avait-il vraiment rêvé de cela ? Et même si c'était le cas, devait-il vraiment voir cela comme la réalité ?

Aucun membre de sa famille n'avait de don de prescience. Dès lors, peut-être que la femme avait raison, que ce rêve n'avait été qu'un rassemblement d'informations et de peurs diverses.Cela valait mieux, que de se dire que c'était parce qu'il avait parlé du rêve, que ce rêve allait se produire… Car si c'était le cas, sa responsabilité là-dedans serait immense !

Il ne pouvait néanmoins enlever l'impression de fatalité et de panique qui empoignait son cœur.

Et en cette nuit sans lune, il pensait ne jamais pouvoir trouver le repos. Mais peu de temps après, toujours perdu dans ses pensées, il sombra dans une sorte de demi-sommeil.

Il se vit sortant de la tente et marchant au milieu de gens qui paraissaient ne pas le voir. Le soleil était levé et il regarda vers le ciel. Il se sentit de plus en plus léger, et leva les bras, imitant un oiseau…

Et il s'éleva dans l'air, doucement, sans sentir le souffle contre sa peau. Il plana un instant autour du camp, amusé et émerveillé – oubliant un instant les tourments qui le persécutaient - avant que son vol ne l'entraîna soudain vers le bas de la montagne, suivant à distance le chemin qui y serpentait, rejoignant l'endroit où Kyrieh et lui avaient fait connaissance avec Halk et sa troupe de montagnards.

Il pouvait voir à une grande distance, et dans la fine vallée rocailleuse, il pu voir un cavalier avancer lentement sur un cheval brun. Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Il savait déjà de qui il s'agissait. Involontairement - comme s'il ne contrôllait rien - il fut attiré vers le creux dans la vallée où se tenaient une troupe d'une demi-douzaine de montagnards, Halk parmi eux. Il voulut leur crier de faire attention, que quelque chose de mauvais et très résistant s'approchait d'eux, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Il fit de grands gestes pour être repéré, mais aucun des humains ne parut le voir.

Legolas sentit la panique le gagner, puis, toujours flottant dans l'air, il vit le cavalier déboucher en vue des montagnards… Et il sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine…

L'homme blond, celui de ses cauchemars, se tenait sur un cheval à la robe brune, et avançait presque paisiblement vers le renfoncement où les humains commençaient à se montrer. Son attitude était calme face aux guerriers qui se rapprochaient de lui. Son sourire aurait pu être amical, s'il n'avait été aussi contraint. Un des jeunes garçons se détourna, instinctivement mal à l'aise.

« Halte, étranger », dit Halk, avançant au devant de l'homme blond, une épée courte et recourbée en main, l'autre main levée à plat vers le nouveau venu. L'homme blond serra un peu les rennes de sa monture et s'arrêta à moins de deux mètres de Halk. Il regardait les humains sans aucune peur.

« Qui es-tu ? Quel est ton but en franchissant cette passe ? », demanda Halk d'une voix posée. Derrière lui, les montagnards demeuraient impassibles, mais à la façon dont leurs mains tenaient les armes, on pouvait sentir qu'ils étaient près à passer à l'attaque à tout moment. L'homme blond face à eux ne parut pas impressionné, et se pencha vers Halk, souriant doucement, parlant avec une voix douce, agréable, destinée à réduire la résistance subconsciente de celui qui l'entendait. "Je suis un envoyé du royaume sylvain de Mirkwood. Je suis à la recherche d'une fugitive qui a enlevé le fils du roi elfe Thranduil".

Il marqua une pause, semblant observer les réactions des humains face à lui. Legolas put voir que les montagnards s'étaient automatiquement fermés à toute expression. Kyrieh les avaient peut-être préparé à cette rencontre. Il aurait du se sentir rassuré, mais il se prit à avoir peur pour ces humains. Il pensait qu'ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux…

L'humain blond poursuivit. "il a moins d'une dizaine d'année. C'est un jeune enfant blond, et il se nomme Legolas Greenleaf."

Legolas vit que certains des montagnards s'échangeaient des coups d'œil nerveux révélateurs ; au loin, un chien aboyait, trahissant la position du campement. Legolas vit le tueur lever les yeux dans la direction du son. Il vit aussi que Halk avait repéré ce mouvement et serrait son épée un peu plus fort.

« Nous n'acceptons aucun fugitifs parmi nous », Halk parla d'une voix qui se voulait posée et calme, mais un imperceptible tremblement semblait trahir le mensonge. L'homme blond le regardait avec un doux sourire, seuls les yeux ne manifestaient aucune émotion. Après un moment, comme s'il avait parcouru en tête toutes les réponses possibles, il reprit, d'une voix toujours douce, mais forte: "Portez ainsi le message à ceux que vous connaissez : Cet enfant court un grand danger. La femme qui l'a kidnappé est d'assez grande taille, et a des cheveux rouges. Le roi de Mirkwood – le père de Legolas - serait assez contrarié si par négligence, il arrivait quelque chose de fatal à son fils."

Il fit une pause, durant laquelle Legolas se prit à douter légèrement. L'homme paraissait sincère, seuls les souvenirs de sa vie à Mirkwood pouvaient lui permettre de décider que c'était finalement un mensonge. Et s'il doutait un peu, la douleur à son bras droit était encore suffisamment présente pour effacer toute hésitation. Mais qu'en serait-il des humains ? Legolas pouvait déjà lire en eux leurs pensées, comme si elles étaient de fins tissus de soie, flottants dans la brise.

Ils allaient douter, se demander s'ils ne protégeaient pas les mauvaises personnes. Ils allaient réfléchir au danger d'une guerre ouverte avec les elfes du royaume sylvain. Déjà, ils devaient être en train de se demander si l'enseignement de Kyrieh valait un tel conflit… Ils devaient être en train d'imaginer leurs pertes futures…

Il vit Halk se retourner vers un des plus jeunes et lui faire un signe de tête, lui signifiant de repartir vers le camp. Puis il se tourna vers l'homme blond, et lui expliqua d'une voix qui se voulait calme, qu'un éclaireur allait partir questionner un de leurs camps et lui rapporter la réponse dans peu de temps. L'homme blond suivit du regard le jeune guerrier qui remontait le long du chemin. Il parut comprendre que l'endroit vers où le jeune se dirigeait correspondait avec l'endroit d'où provenaient les aboiements. Mais il n'exprima rien. Ni ennui, ni victoire. Rien.

Pas même quand il dégaina son étrange bâton de métal et le pointa vers un Halk surprit. Legolas voulut hurler, mais une fois encore, personne ne l'entendit.

L'éclair de feu partit.

Et Legolas se réveilla, trempé de sueur dans l'abri. Se redressant rapidement, il vit que Kyrieh était allongée, en chien de fusil à côté de lui et lui tournait le dos. Il réalisa alors que les aboiements de son rêve n'avait pas cessés, et sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine.

« Kyrieh ! Kyrieh réveille-toi ! Il est là ! », il hurla presque, secouant l'épaule de l'humaine de toute ses forces. L'humaine ouvrit les yeux puis bondit presque sur ses pieds.

« Legolas, mais qu'est-ce que-". Et elle aussi, réalisa que le chien aboyait. Il y eut un moment de silence, pendant que l'humaine rassemblait toutes les tactiques possibles dans son esprit.

« Kyrieh », Legolas rompit le silence relatif de l'abri. Kyrieh détecta un changement dans sa voix, une froideur plate, et elle se tourna vers lui, une expression proche de la crainte dans ses yeux. Jamais elle n'avait entendu un tel contrôle, un tel détachement dans la voix de l'enfant.

« Halk est mort ».

Cette simple phrase, impliquait énormément pour leur sécurité, et la sécurité des autres montagnards. Mais l'esprit de Kyrieh se heurtait toujours à une question : comment le savait-il ?

Legolas pouvait lire cette question comme si elle avait été écrite sur son front. Il répondit simplement : «Je l'ai vu dans un rêve.»

Kyrieh voulut riposter, essayer de faire comprendre à l'enfant l'absurdité de ces rêves, si réels pussent-ils sembler, quand un doute passa dans son regard. Cette fois, les aboiements soutenaient la version de l'enfant, mais peut-être avait il juste rêvé de ce thème en entendant inconsciemment les aboiements dans son sommeil.

Dans le doute, elle prit rapidement son sac – toujours prêt pour un départ précipité – et jaillit de l'abri, en passant son arme étrange au poignet. Legolas la suivit peu après.

Au dehors, c'était le chaos. Les enfants et les mères hurlaient, courant dans tous les sens, certains à la recherche d'un abri, d'autres vers les armes qu'ils pouvaient trouver. Il y avait de temps à autre un bruit assourdissant, comme un coup de tonnerre. Un jeune garçon blond, à peine plus vieux que Legolas, vêtu de peaux usées et courant vers une quelconque cachette, reçut un projectile semblable à un trait de feu en plein cœur. Sa poitrine se pulvérisa en gouttes de cristal dans l'air glacé. Legolas eut l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cette scène en rêve. Le corps de l'enfant s'écroula au sol parmi les pierres. De loin, on aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait de l'enfant elfe que le tueur recherchait.

Legolas fut paralysé et hurla, en se tenant les mains devant le visage. Mais le vacarme global couvrit son cri. Il sentit que Kyrieh s'éloignait de lui et se tourna vers elle. Il la vit qui courait, épaules rentrées, vers leur ennemi commun, occupé à se débarrasser des jeunes guerriers qui l'entouraient. L'elfe sut une chose : aucun d'entre eux n'était prêt. Peut-être s'ils avaient disposé d'une semaine supplémentaire ou de deux…

Il entendit un cri déchirant derrière lui. C'était un hurlement de désespoir et non de peur ou de douleur. Il se retourna et vit une mère qui tenait le garçon blond dans ses bras, et le berçait en pleurant et hurlant. Puis elle le fixa droit dans les yeux, son regard brûlant comme la braise.

« Tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! », hurla-t-elle par delà le vacarme. « C'est toi qui a apporté ce fléau ici ! Pourquoi Halk a-t-il accepté un elfe maudit parmi nous ! Pourquoi a-t-il mis en danger son propre clan ! ». Sa voix sonnait comme une malédiction, et Legolas ne pouvait détourner ses yeux d'elle. Il voulut crier que non, il n'était pas maudit, pas responsable. Mais il réalisa la vérité dans ses paroles : ces gens étaient heureux avant son arrivée. Il avait pu apercevoir leur bonheur, et maintenant, par sa présence, tout cela était détruit.

« Maudit sois-tu, elfe de malheur ! », continua à vociférer la mère, « Tu es maudit, maudit, maudit ! Et tu apporteras la destruction où que tu ailles ! »

Legolas s'accroupit contre un pan de mur de la montagne, se boucha les oreilles et ferma les yeux avec force, pour échapper à cette vision. Il se rappela alors les paroles que Kyrieh avait autrefois prononcés au sujet de ses cauchemars _: 'Quand tu veux t'en sortir et que tu as l'impression d'en être prisonnier… Ferme les yeux et compte jusque cinq… Quelque fois, ça marche…'_

**« UN ! ».**

Legolas voulait y croire fermement. Que tout cela ne fut qu'un autre rêve ! Après tout, il ne pouvait pas donner de crédit plus à un rêve qu'un autre. Quelques minutes auparavant il s'était vu en train de flotter dans l'air comme s'il n'avait pas de corps et voler doucement par delà les distances… Peut-être que ceci n'était que la suite de son rêve précédent.

Il devait y croire !

**« DEUX ! »**

Il réalisa alors que malgré qu'il avait occulté sa vision et son ouïe, il lui était possible de tout distinguer. Il pouvait, au travers d'un voile sombre, distinguer tous les mouvements, voir les expressions de visages, les éclairs, les flammes… Il avait presque l'impression de flotter à nouveau.Et le voile sombre s'étiolait de plus en plus, lui révélant une vision de plus en plus nette du carnage en place.

Il vit Javid, un des jeunes guerriers que Kyrieh formait au combat, jaillir de sa cachette derrière un rocher, une panse de brebis gonflée d'huile à la main, et une torche dans l'autre main – une arme que Kyrieh leur avait fait découvrir. Il poussa un cri glutural en enflammant la corde enserrant la vessie, puis en la lançant vers leur ennemi blond. L'huile prit feu lorsque la panse toucha le sol en s'éclatant. Des flammes avides saisir les vêtements du tueur, mais touchèrent également les humains autour. Dans sa hâte et sa panique, Javid n'avait plus songé à cette éventualité.

Pourtant, le fait que les flammes semblaient le dévorer ne paraissait pas gêner le tueur. Il continuait, sans sourciller, à casser des bras, briser des nuques, arracher des organes vitaux de ses adversaires.

Désormais, à la vision étrange de Legolas, il ressemblait à quelque Balrog dont Lyrandael lui avait parlé plus tôt. Son odorat fin lui apportait même les odeurs de sang et de chaire grillée.

**« TROIS ! »**

L'homme blond se débarrassa de ses adversaires montagnards et fit face à Kyrieh qui utilisa son arme vocale contre lui. Il fut projeté en arrière, mais continua à revenir, tout en brisant des échines, tranchant des membres… Kyrieh lui tira à nouveau dessus, mais il encaissa facilement le choc, saisissant par la même occasion un enfant qui dans sa panique, courait non loin de lui.

Legolas entendit le 'crunch' que fit son crâne quand il fit écrasé comme une coquille d'œuf sous la poigne de l'ennemi, et il eut envie de vomir.

**« QUATRE ! »**

Legolas vit l'arme étrange, qui n'avait jamais quitté Kyrieh depuis que Legolas la connaissait, tournoyer en l'air après un coup de l'ennemi. L'homme blond saisit Kyrieh par la gorge et la souleva de sol en serrant de plus en plus. La femme humaine se débattit et asséna quelques coups de pieds ou de poings bien placés, mais qui ne parurent pas faire effet. L'humain blond pencha un peu la tête de côté, comme s'il considérait avec curiosité ce qu'il tenait dans sa main, puis fit un mouvement brusque du poignet. Legolas put entendre le 'croc' de la nuque qui se brisait. L'instant d'après, l'homme blond le repérait, et se ruait vers lui à toute vitesse.

Legolas recroquevilla sur lui même et ferma sa vision onirique autant qu'il l'avait fait avec sa véritable vision.

Il était sur le point de l'atteindre…

**« CINQ ! »**

Tout sembla s'assombrir autour de lui.

Après un moment, il fut surprit de pouvoir encore respirer, et il ouvrit lentement les yeux.

Il était sur une colline ensoleillée. Au loin se dressaient les tours d'une ville humaine. Très proche de lui, et lui faisant face pour la première fois, se tenait la petite fille aux cheveux rouges. Son regard était à la fois empli de fatalité et de curieuse pitié. Et pour la première fois, elle lui parla.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe si tu atteint six ? »

Et derrière elle, la ville s'embrasa.

Legolas ouvrit les yeux en aspirant l'air brusquement, et hurla. Il tenta de se redresser, mais des mains le saisirent et le forcèrent à s'allonger à nouveau. Il était moite de sueur et sa vision était trouble. Il voulut se débattre, se dégager de la personne qui tentait de l'immobiliser, quand il distingua au travers du voile de sa vue, un visage familier, encadré de cheveux bruns mi-longs, et aux yeux gris exprimant de l'inquiétude. 

« Reste calme, Legolas », dit l'homme, et l'elfe reconnut cette voix, « tout va bien, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar ! »

Respirant par à-coups, Legolas jeta un rapide coup d'œil circulaire, et vit qu'il était allongé dans une grotte, un feu brûlant non loin, et des personnes de diverses races qui l'observaient à la dérobée. Des humains, un nain… des créatures ressemblant à des enfants… Un vieil homme à la longue barbe grise.

Il se sentait épuisé, et surtout, il avait peur. Si c'était encore un autre rêve, quelles catastrophes allaient-elles encore lui arriver ?

Il ralentit sa respiration et essaya de se calmer. Déjà, l'homme brun se penchait vers lui, une coupe en bois, emplie d'un liquide chaud à la main, et lui portait le liquide aux lèvres. Par réflexe, Legolas tenta de boire, mais eut rapidement un haut le cœur et rendit sur le côté le peu de liquide qu'il avait absorbé. Il sentit qu'il perdait à nouveau connaissance, qu'il était trop épuisé pour demeurer éveillé plus longtemps – _si jamais cet endroit était le véritable endroit d'éveil et non un nouveau rêve_.

L'homme brun écarta la coupe de bois et la posa sur le côté, tout en écartant doucement des mèches blondes de son front humide. Legolas sentit le poids du regard des autres personnes présentes, mais se sentit rassuré par le contact avec l'homme brun.

Il leva les yeux vers lui, et les paroles de Kyrieh prirent leur sens.

_'Un jour, tu rencontrera un homme… Un roi des hommes… Il sera ton ami… Et il te protégera…'_

Et il se souvint du nom de cet homme brun. Celui qui était venu si souvent hanter ses autres rêves.

Il murmura son nom alors qu'il sombrait à nouveau dans les ténèbres.

« Aragorn… »

Puis ce fut l'obscurité complète. Il se sentit serein.

Jusqu'à ce que le souvenir fugace de l'homme blond, souriant sur son cheval, et son bâton à la main, paraisse à son esprit. Les ténèbres retombèrent, mais l'elfe put entendre la voix de la petite fille.

_« Il est venu pour toi… »_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° 

**A suivre**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Et voilààààààààààààà :D 

Après un an d'absence (un poil plus ;) ), cette fic reprends ;-)

Contrairement à la croyance commune, elle n'était pas morte (et moi non plus ;-) ). J'ai juste eu énormément de boulot côté études et tournages, et ce chapitre a eu énormément de réécriture aussi ;

Bon, je suis persuadée qu'il y aurait encore moyen de l'améliorer, mais bon. Je vais pas vous faire patienter 5 ans non plus hein ? ;)

Encore un **GRAND MERCI** à toutes celles et ceux qui m'ont écrit pendant cette année, et qui m'ont apporté leur soutiens, leur remarques, leur interrogations, leur petit éclat de bonheur, dans les réviews que vous me laissiez après votre passage dans le délire psychologique que cette fic arbore parfois ;-)

Je répondrai à chacun de vous dans un « chapitre » à part, parce que sinon, cette fic ne sortira pas aujourd'hui mais… bien plus tard ;)

Il est possible qu'il y ait des erreurs d'orthographes et de tournures, mais là, je gave ;) Ce chapitre m'a prit beaucoup de temps à pouvoir coucher sur le papier. Pour moi, c'était le chapitre « blocage ». Je devais révéler des trucs, sans TROP en révéler, et maintenir l'attention tout le temps… Ce dernier point, je ne sais pas si j'y suis arrivée ;) A vous de me dire ;)

Mais bon, j'ai essayé de vous apporter quelque chose de lisible, de pas trop ch(…) et de révélateur ;) Les prochains chapitres devraient désormais prendre moins de temps :) Mais vu le retard pour celui-ci, je vous ai fais un cadeau : sa longueur ;) (entre 4 à 5 fois plus long que la moyenne). Contents:)

Bon, je vous laisse, en espérant que ne soit pas planté et accepte bien l'update ici présent ;)

A bientôt tout le monde et encore merci pour vos reviews ;)

Poutoux :x

:Roselyne:


	22. Avalanche

_**Disclaimer: **Aucun des persos de Tolkien n'est à moi ,(... reniflement tristounet, mais je les emprunte joyeusement pour cette nouvelle fic_

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•---------------------------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**LA COMMUNAUTÉ DES ELFES**

**  
_Chapitre Vingt Deux – Avalanche_**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•---------------------------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

Legolas s'était retiré à l'écart. Pour tous, il semblait observer l'extérieur de leur abri, comme s'il pouvait distinguer quelconque ennemi au travers de la neige qui tombait de plus en plus drue. Mais Aragorn et Gandalf savaient qu'il devait être perdu dans ses pensées.

Quand l'elfe était revenu à lui en hurlant, trois heures plus tôt, il avait eu l'air perdu. Cela n'aurait pas du les surprendre, car récemment Legolas arborait cet air – ou une variante proche – à chacun de ses rêves. Mais cette fois-ci, il avait maintenu cette expression pendant un long moment. Aragorn se demandait même si l'attitude calme et posée que l'elfe arborait depuis deux heures n'était pas un masque destiné à les tromper tous.

A chaque fois que quelqu'un venait près de Legolas pour lui parler, ou échanger un mot ou deux avec lui, l'elfe regardait longuement et pensivement son interlocuteur avant de répondre d'un air énigmatique. Aragorn vit du coin de l'œil Pippin se diriger vers Legolas, les mains dans les poches. Il suivit le hobbit du regard mais demeura silencieux. Il était trop loin pour entendre ce qu'ils allaient se dire, mais il pouvait voir leur expression de visage. Cela pourrait déjà l'aider.

« Maître elfe ? ». La voix du jeune Took parut faire sursauter l'elfe. Legolas se retourna _(ou plutôt fit tourner sa tête)_ vers le jeune hobbit. Aragorn ne put entendre ce que Pippin dit à Legolas, du au bruit de casseroles renversées que Sam fit en trébuchant sur son sac. Mais il eut tout le loisir d'observer l'expression de visage de l'elfe. Il put lire sur ses lèvres un 'oui' paisible et posé. Legolas n'exprimait qu'un calme déphasé, et une prudence dans ses réponses _(même si la plupart de ces réponses étaient principalement de doux hochements de tête)._ De temps à autre, le regarde de l'elfe dérivait autour de lui, comme s'il devait réfléchir à la réponse à donner à Pippin... Comme s'il se forçait à jouer un rôle. Il finit par sourire au hobbit, mais Aragorn se sentit mal à l'aise. Il n'y avait rien de chaleureux dans ce sourire. C'était un sourire poli et prudent. Apparemment Pippin dut avoir la même sensation, car quand il se détourna pour rejoindre les autres hobbits, il semblait perplexe et légèrement mal à l'aise. Ses pensées devaient être en train d'osciller entre « c'est une autre culture » et « cet elfe est fou ».

Legolas le suivit un moment du regard avant de se tourner lentement à nouveau vers l'entrée de l'abri. Aragorn fit frappé par l'impression de paix qui semblait émaner de ses traits. Et pourtant, cela semblait si déplacé avec les dernières humeurs de l'elfe, que le ranger sentit son malaise croître. Il se leva et s'approcha doucement de l'elfe contemplatif. A moins de deux mètres de lui, le ranger vit que l'elfe avait tendu une main à l'extérieur de l'abri, et les flocons de neiges se déposaient lentement sur sa paume ouverte. Legolas ramena sa main à l'intérieur et observa avec une étrange curiosité la façon dont les flocons fondaient lentement sur sa peau. Il plia et déplia ensuite ses longs doigts et passa la main humide sur son visage.

Tous ces gestes avaient été fait avec une étrange lenteur qui faisait hérisser les cheveux d'Aragorn sur sa nuque. Il s'assit à côté de Legolas. L'elfe fit lentement tourner sa tête vers lui, et posa deux yeux clairs et étrange sur le ranger. Aragorn frissonna, tant ce regard paraissait vide, il eut du mal à former ses mots.

« Comment te sens-tu ? ». Cette question lui parut stupide, mais c'était la seule qui lui était venue à l'esprit devant l'étrange comportement de son ami. Legolas demeura immobile quelques secondes, puis sourit doucement – sans ce que sourire n'atteigne ses yeux : « Bien... »

Aragorn se mordit les lèvres involontairement. Pourquoi l'elfe avait mis tant de temps pour répondre ? Pourquoi doutait-il du bien fondé de sa réponse ? Legolas passa la langue sur ses lèvres trop sèches, l'air soudainement mal à l'aise. Le ranger s'approcha. Legolas déglutit, son malaise paraissait s'accentuer, ses sens semblaient tendus dans l'observation des alentours. En contraste avec sa précédente attitude qui se voulait calme. Aragorn remarqua que l'elfe faisait des exercices de respiration pour se calmer. Ses lèvres semblaient bouger légèrement, comme s'il récitait quelque mantra silencieux.

_'Que craint-il ?'_, le ranger fronça les sourcils. L'elfe semblait sur ses gardes, et méfiant envers tout, à la limite de la paranoïa. Il remarqua alors que Legolas venait de poser à plusieurs reprises son regard sur lui, de biais. Il le détournait à chaque fois en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux. Hormis ces mouvements rapides, son visage demeurait inexpressif. Aragorn vint tout prêt de lui. Legolas se pencha vers lui, sans le regarder, fixant toujours un point imaginaire sur le roc à l'extérieur, son front a quelques centimètre du nez du ranger.

« Aragorn... », Ce fut un murmure tellement léger, que le ranger crut d'abord à une illusion sonore venue du vent, avant que l'elfe ne poursuive, « est-ce que ceci est toujours un rêve ? »

Tout devint clair dans l'esprit d'Aragorn, le retard dans les réponses de Legolas, son calme prudent, son malaise, son mutisme... Aragorn lui donna une clappe sur l'épaule. Le choc fut probablement brutal pour Legolas comparé à la douceur cotonneuse dans laquelle il s'était enfermé. « Tu es éveillé, Legolas. Crois-moi ! »

Legolas demeura deux secondes immobile, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu ce que le ranger venait de lui dire, puis laissa s'échapper l'air contenu dans ses poumons – on aurait dit qu'il n'avait plus respiré librement depuis des heures – en un sifflement presque aigu. Il respira ensuite plusieurs fois profondément, de la sueur apparaissant sur son front et ses joues.

« Je croyais... », une nouvelle respiration, « ... je croyais qu'il allait revenir... Qu'il allait me trouver... »

Aragorn demeura sans expression pendant quelques instants, parcourant tous ses souvenirs pour s'arrêter sur les ennemis potentiels de l'elfe. Il y avait bien son père, et la plupart des elfes de Mirkwood, mais compte tenu des circonstances, un seul être pouvait détenir le titre : l'homme blond de ses cauchemars.

Legolas ramena ses bras autour de lui, tremblant, les yeux fermés avec force. Aragorn posa à nouveau sa main sur son épaule, en un geste chaleureux et rassurant. Le masque serein tombait enfin, le ranger se trouvait à nouveau en _"terrain connu"_...

« Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, Aragorn », murmura l'elfe par à-coup, comme si un froid intense se déplaçait en lui. « Je ne sais plus ce qui est réel, de ce qui est rêve. Je ne sais plus ce qui est rêve et ce qui est souvenirs... ». Il se prit la tête entre les mains, et se pencha, un gémissement de désarroi s'échappant de ses lèvres. « Je ne m'y retrouve plus... Je ne veux plus m'endormir, Aragorn... Je vais me perdre... ».

Aragorn lui prit doucement les poignets, mais l'elfe résista. Le ranger changea de tactique et passa un bras autour des frêles épaules de l'archer, l'attirant contre lui en une étreinte rassurante. Qu'importe que les autres soient en train de le fixer avec incrédulité ou lassitude. Il maintint l'elfe contre lui un long moment, silencieux, puis voyant que l'elfe ne semblait pas sortir de son mutisme, il lui murmura à l'oreille. « Qu'il vienne ! Je serai là pour te protéger... »

Ces mots parurent avoir un effet relaxant sur l'elfe. Le ranger était bien sur incapable de connaître quel cheminement exact les pensées de l'archer suivaient, mais il mesurait l'effet obtenu et s'en réjouissait intérieurement.

Seule le vent mugissant au dehors semblait remplir le silence qui s'était établis entre eux. Puis Aragorn sentit Legolas bouger. Il le laissa s'écarter de lui, gardant ses mains sur ses épaules. Legolas regardait sur le côté, mais Aragorn put voir que ses yeux étaient humides. Un faible sourire se peint sur ses lèvres.

« Vous vous ressemblez tellement... »

Aragorn mit du temps à comprendre de qui l'elfe parlait.

**·..·**

La communauté cheminait dans la neige alors que la tempête se faisait plus forte. Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils avaient quitté leur dernier abri. Comme à l'habitude désormais, ils avaient marché de nuit, mais lorsque le jour s'était levé, ils n'avaient trouvé aucun abri. Ils avaient continué, espérant trouver quelque crevasse plus loin, et mettant qu'il y avait peu de chance pour qu'un oiseau se risque à voler dans un temps pareil. La neige les fouettait par intermittence, les forçant à avancer pliés en deux, les yeux quasi fermés, s'accrochant aux cheveux, alourdissant les vêtements.

Ils se relayaient vers l'avant de leur troupe maintenant, pour creuser une tranchée dans la neige. Occasionnellement, ils faisaient halte derrière un monticule, où le vent les atteignaient moins, et soufflaient un peu, veillant à ne pas s'endormir au risque de ne pas se réveiller. Legolas veillait sur eux. Sa détermination à ne pas s'endormir en faisait un sûr gardien qui les observaient et les réveillaient dès qu'ils faisaient mine de s'assoupir dans le froid. Il recevait moulte regards haineux de certains, mais il ne pouvait faire autrement : ces réveils forcés étaient un mal nécessaire. De temps à autre, Aragorn venait voir si tout allait bien, mais Legolas le gratifiait d'un sourire frigorifié. Cela inquiétait le ranger, car les elfes n'étaient pas censés souffrir du froid, mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait oublier que l'archer avait perdu beaucoup de sang récemment, et était épuisé, même s'il ne l'avouait à personne d'autre.

Aragorn lui parlait pour vérifier qu'il allait bien, et pour s'assurer qu'il ne tombe pas endormi lui-même. L'elfe semblait vouloir regagner la confiance des autres en occupant ce poste peu envié mais vital. Faillir à cette tache serait rude pour lui. Au bout d'une heure, la troupe recommençait son chemin à travers les éléments déchaînés. Et à nouveau, ils se relayaient pour creuser une tranchée à l'avant. Seul Legolas ne participait pas à cela. Il marchait sur la neige sans s'y enfoncer et partait toujours vers l'avant pour s'assurer que le terrain pouvait toujours être emprunté, qu'aucune mauvaise surprise ne les attendait, ou revenait bien en arrière pour vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas suivit. Aragorn se sentait un peu plus à l'aise en le voyant reprendre son rôle d'éclaireur. C'était presque comme si aucun de ces horribles événements ne s'était produit. Aragorn sentit juste un nœud dans son estomac à la pensée d'une attaque ou d'une embuscade dans ces montagnes. Il doutait que Legolas avait guérit suffisamment pour pouvoir se servir de son bras gauche en toute efficacité. De plus, cela faisait deux jours que Legolas ne s'était accordé aucun moment de repos. Depuis son dernier rêve, il fuyait toute idée de sommeil, se forçant à demeurer actifs et les yeux grands ouverts.

Gandalf avança vers le ranger, le souffle court. Il avait peut-être un âge encore plus important que ne suggérait son apparence de vieil homme, il était peut-être un maiar, et donc d'essence immortelle, ces exercices physiques mettaient son corps à rude épreuve. « Je n'aime pas beaucoup ce temps », dit-il d'une voix rauque. Aragorn plissa les yeux dans sa direction.

« Personne ne l'aime. »

« Je veux dire... Ou ma mémoire des saisons laisse à désirer, ou on ne devrait pas essuyer un temps pareil... »

Aragorn opina de la tête. Il avait eu l'impression plus d'une fois que quelque chose essayait de les empêcher d'avancer, mais il avait remis ça sur le compte de superstitions ridicules, et sur le compte du retard que Legolas leur avait fait prendre. Une horrible pensée le traversa et il se retourna pour observer les visages de ses compagnons de route. Tous semblaient absorbés dans la tâche pointilleuse de mettre un pied devant l'autre, les hobbits souffrant le plus de cet exercice. Mais de temps à autre, un regard dirigé vers la tête de leur colonne en apprenait beaucoup au ranger.

'Ils ne comprennent pas ce qui se passe vraiment. Ils en sont presque à penser que ce temps est normal, mais que le malaise qu'ils ressentent et les tourments qu'ils affrontent, viennent de l'elfe. Ils doivent avoir l'impression que Legolas est la source de tous leurs maux...'

Frodon roula dans la neige, presque inconscient. Sam fut vite à ses côtés pour l'aider à se remettre sur ses pieds, et à épousseter la neige qui s'était accrochée à ses vêtements – geste désuet en pleine tempête. Frodon finit par reprendre ses esprits, du moins en partie, et adressa un sourire épuisé à son ami d'enfance, avant de reprendre son chemin, les yeux cerclés de noirs et les lèvres bleuies. Sam regarda Frodon le dépasser, avec toute la compassion et la pitié du monde dans le regard. Puis son regard s'assombrit et se chargea en haine, en se relevant vers l'elfe qui était toujours en avant de file. Aragorn reporta son attention vers la silhouette de Legolas, presque invisible au travers de la neige qui les balayait tous cruellement. 'Si ça continue comme ça, ils finiront par le rejeter, comme les humains rejettent parfois les faibles et les attardés. Et s'il ressent ce rejet, cela pourrait l'achever...'

Legolas ne ressentait rien des animosités dirigées contre lui. Il avait bien vu des regards remplis de colère, mais au moment du réveil de chacun. Il était en gros leur bourreau qui les empêchait de s'endormir dans le froid mortel. C'était le prix à payer pour s'assurer qu'aucun ne meurt et il acceptait leur colère. Après tout, ayant déjà depuis quelques temps coupé leur sommeil par ses crises, qui d'autre que lui était mieux placé pour ce poste ?

Il avait aussi entendu quelques grincements de dents, mais il attribuait ça, avec un petit sourire, à sa capacité de ne pas s'enfoncer lourdement dans la neige comme ses compagnons. Cette petite jalousie que les autres manifestaient était plutôt amusante, et inoffensive.

Ils étaient tous sur une corniche qui allait en s'amincissant, et Legolas – en avant de la file - s'approcha alors du tournant. Il s'avança prudemment, redoutant autant une embuscade de l'autre côté qu'une brusque rafale qui l'aurait déséquilibré et envoyé beaucoup plus bas. A sa gauche, le massif pan de mur gelé lui offrait un appui pour se stabiliser contre les bourrasques.

Aragorn et Gandalf, toujours occupé à discuter, virent Legolas marquer une pause pour observer les alentours, puis tourner son visage vers le ciel, comme s'il écoutait quelque chose.

Au début, Legolas crut à nouveau que les voix dans sa tête allaient se livrer une nouvelle batailles et le laisser démoli ou torturé. Mais il se rendit rapidement compte de deux choses : ce n'étaient pas les voix habituelles, et ce n'était pas un langage qu'il connaissait. Il sentit ses cheveux se dresser instinctivement sur sa nuque. Quoiqu'il entende, cela ne paraissait pas bon.

« J'entends une voix sinistre dans les airs ! »

Gandalf s'avança d'un pas, intimant le silence d'une main à Aragorn, et écouta lui-même, se rendant compte qu'occupé par le froid qu'il était, il avait omis d'entendre ce qui était désormais d'une évidence énorme. Cette voix, ces mots, lui il savait ce que c'était.

Et la réponse à ses questions lui vint tout naturellement.

« C'est SARUMAAAN ! »

Ce cri, cet avertissement était adressé à tous. En un mot, un nom, il s'épargnait bien des explications : tous devaient se préparer au pire. D'instinct, ils se callèrent tous contre la paroi rocheuse, cherchant inconsciemment une protection. Gandalf s'avança sur la neige, aidé par Legolas et fit face au vide et aux nuages sombres. Brandissant son bâton hirsute, il se concentra un instant, puis clama d'une voix forte une série d'incantation. L'elfe à ses côté, essayait de ressentir les courants d'ondes qui se propageaient depuis la corniche et qui s'affrontaient avec les éléments tout autour. Il aurait pu lui aussi gagner l'abri du pan de mur, mais se faisait un devoir d'assurer Gandalf, et de l'empêcher de tomber dans le vide. Aragorn tenait Sam et Frodon contre lui, tandis que Boromir protégeait Merry et Pippin. Gimli s'agrippait aux rennes du poney et avait tellement enfoncé sa tête dans ses vêtements qu'il semblait que son visage n'était formé que d'une seule et unique barbe.

Les nerfs de Legolas étaient à rudes épreuves alors qu'il sentait toujours les ondes voyager furieusement et s'entrechoquer parfois. Il pouvait toujours entendre la voix de Saruman par delà les mugissements du vent, et bien que Gandalf soit juste à côté de lui, sa voix à lui semblait affaiblie par tous ces éléments.

**·..·**

Depuis le haut de la tour d'Isengard, Saruman sentit que la contre attaque était en place. Plus question de simplement diriger les éléments et courants froids vers la montagne et laisser les choses se faire naturellement ensuite, le temps de l'offensive était arrivé. Il pouvait sentir Gandalf essayer de briser sa concentration, mais il demeurait toujours le chef du conseil des mages, le plus puissant d'entre eux. Et maintenant qu'il suivait en parallèle les enseignements du Grand Sauron, sa puissance s'en trouvait décuplée. Puisqu'il avait été découvert et que Gandalf essayait de lui porter atteinte, il frapperait d'un grand coup, se préparant mentalement à envoyer une escouade sur place pour récupérer l'anneau sur le corps du porteur, une fois que toute la compagnie aurait été décimée.

Quels fous ils avaient été tous, il pensa avec un sourire, en refusant l'enseignement que Sauron voulait leur apporter, sous prétexte que ses manières étaient obscures. Saruman, rassemblant une grande partie de son énergie dans ses mains, se disait que le mélange des enseignements officiels et de ceux du seigneur sombre, donnait un résultat des plus étonnants et des plus appréciables. En fin d'incantation, il tendit ses mains en direction de la montagne de Caradhras, et des éclairs bleutés en jaillirent, accompagnés par un rire de joie malveillante.

**·..·**

Legolas sentit quelque chose venir vers eux à grande vitesse et se ramassa sur lui-même, tendu et ignorant ce à quoi ils allaient faire face. Il se demanda s'il devait avertir Gandalf, au risque de briser sa concentration, ou si le vieux magicien avait déjà ressentit ce qui arrivait, étant plus au courant des flux de magie. L'elfe vit quelque chose de lumineux d'approcher d'eux à toute vitesse, il n'eut pas le temps d'avertir Gandalf, mais suivit des yeux le phénomène.

Plusieurs éclairs bleutés frappèrent violemment le pan de mur au dessus d'eux dans un fracas assourdissant. Gandalf fut tiré de son incantation, et se retourna en direction du son, l'air un peu perdu.

Un pan de mur et de glace s'était détaché et tombait droit sur la communauté. Ceux qui étaient déjà contre le mur, s'y collèrent d'avantage. Legolas pouvait atteindre le mur sans problème, et ainsi limiter l'impact avec ce qui leur tombait dessus à toute allure, mais un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule lui apprit que Gandalf était encore paralysé par la surprise, et exposé au pire de l'éboulement. L'elfe bondit, saisit le bras du magicien et le tira sans ménagement. Gandalf vint heurter violemment le pan rocheux. Mais Legolas, déséquilibré et déporté par le mouvement, se trouva en plein sur la trajectoire de l'avalanche. Il leva les yeux au moment où l'amas grisâtre et blanchâtre s'abattit avec force sur lui.

Et tout devint noir...

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•----------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**A suivre...**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•****----------------****•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

Hum... Je sens que je vais me prendre des pianos à queue volants dans la tronche d'ici peu... Je sais pas pourquoi... C'est une impression que j'ai...  
_(s'en va revêtir sa longue veste noir et ses lunettes de soleil, en espérant qu'elle pourra aussi bien éviter les pianos à queue que les balles en argent)_

Sinon, ça va ? le rythme commence à s'accélérer, non ? ;)

Sur ce, merci à toutes et tous pour vos reviews :D Elles m'ont fait chaud au cœur :D

**Merci à **: Alana chantelune, Angel of Seven Dreams, April ninja, Ayane, Biscuit, CelebrenIthil, Darkbutterfly376, Eleclya111, elentirgirl, Elysabeth, Enee, Enyo, Erika3, exocnes, Karina, Lasgalenya Greenleaves, Matteic, Mimine, Nefra, Neld, Niph, Sckouatteuze, Syl2Sy, Takoma, Tari Miriel, tete de noeud, tiffany, Vinaigrette, Wilya

**Alana Chantelune :**

Pour les liens video, il y a le site : www point freewebs point com slash silence-of-the-rings point c'est le . et slash c'est le 'divisé'), mais le site est TRES lent, donc le mieux c'est de me chopper sur MSN pour que je l'envois directement ;)

Pour le projet ciné, je dois rencontrer John Howe fin du mois de Juin et je lui parlerai du projet. Des extraits lui seront déjà remis avec le script, à transmettre à la Weta par la suite ;)

**·..·**

**Angel of Seven Dreams : **

Wow ! tu t'es tapé les 20 chapitres en 2 jours? Oo; Ca va la santé mentale:D Je suis contente que cette histoire de convertisse à la cause de Legolas (yay :D ). Pour ce qui est de Japan Expo, tu as probablement entendu la triste nouvelle qu'il n'y en aura pas cette année... snifff...

**·..·**

**April Ninja : **

oui, des choses seront révélées sur la mère de Legolas, mais pas tout de suite ;) (chaque chose en son temps :D ). Quant à l'affrontement Legolas-Thranduil, je ne peux pas répondre à cette question (ni oui, ni non) car ça vous donnerait des indications trop tôt qui pourraient détruire le tit suspens mis en place ;)

**·..·**

**Ayane : **

houlààààà... 21 chapitres d'un coup.. oo ; Même moi j'ose pas :D  
(et ça vaaaaaaaa... ? Pas trop mal à la tête ? ). Bien joué pour l'arme ;) Hé oui, y a des références à DUNE, comme à d'autres choses :p En fin de fanfic (mais C po pour tout de suite ;) ), je posterai – comme fait pour « Entraînement » une analyse complète de l'histoire avec toutes les références qui s'y trouvent ;) Y va y avoir des surprises :D

**·..·**

**Biscuit : **

Ainsi donc tu as survécu à Aragorn's Heredity ;) Bieeeeeeen :) Es-tu prête maintenant pour un extrait de « Silence des anneaux » ?

:D

**·..·**

**CelebrenIthil : **

Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise :) Merci beaucoup

Pour le dessin, bah y aura d'autres devinettes en jeu au cours de la fanfic :D

**·..·**

**Darkbutterfly376 : **

Alors, heureuse de ce nouvel update :D Les deux autres fics que tu mentionnes vont aussi être updatée prochainement ;) (je sais, je dis ça tout le temps, mais là, j'ai la frénésie d'écriture qui me prends :P )

**·..·**

**Eleclya111 : **

J'espère que ça va, et que le suspens t'a pas tué... :( Helloooooooo :O  
Merci en tout cas pour ta review :)

**·..·**

**Elentirgirl : **

Heureuse de voir que l'histoire continue ? Merci pour ce petit mot gentil :D

**·..·**

**Elysabeth : **

Comme tu peux le voir, mon intérêt pour le monde de LOTR ne s'est pas éteint :) _(Que jamais telle infamie jamais ne m'arrive ! ;) )_  
Merci en tout cas tout pleeeeeein rougis comme une tomate trop mure pour cette gentille review :)))))))

**·..·**

**Enee : **

Hé oui pour DUNE ;) Comme dit plus tôt, cette fic LOTR de base fait référence à des films ou bouquins existant (tout en ayant son propre scénario). J'en ferai la liste complète (avec explications) en fin d'histoire ;) Mais l'idée des montagnards n'avait pas été prévue à la base. J'étais en train de taper la fuite de Legolas et Kyrieh dans les forêts et montagnes quand l'idée est venue de les faire accepter dans un groupe de rebelles. Une des restrictions de ce chapitre était qu'il fallait obligatoirement que Legolas puisse faire le décompte jusque 5, avec la petite fille qui lui demande 'et il se passe quoi si tu atteins 6 ?'. Normalement, le déroulement était différent et Legolas se rendait compte de lui-même que c'était un rêve, prononçait le nom d'Aragorn tout haut et se libérait avec un sentiment de paix intérieure. Mais au fur et à mesure que j'ai tapé ce chapitre (21), je me suis dis que quelque chose clochait et que Legolas ne pouvait pas s'en tirer aussi bien sans casser le rythme et la trame émotionnelle. D'où l'idée qu'ils rencontrent des gens sur leur parcours, et que ça se passe mal, etc... ;) Hé oui, l'histoire a parfois sa volonté propre, on pourrait dire :) Ce n'est pas parce que j'en suis l'auteur que je la contrôle totalement ;P

Alors, maintenant : _Aragorn avec un 'e' ?_ Peut-être pour un côté sensible bien caché sous les couches de crasses et de gras-dans-les-cheveux :p Maintenant, j'ai fait un lapsus en relisant ta review. J'ai lu _« Je poussais, sans véritable ménagement, un Aragorne dé**ca**pité qui ne sait pas correctement réconforter un Légolas »_ au lieu de « dépité ». Du coup, j'avais de grand nyeux bien ouverts et une grosse goutte de sueur sur le front, avant de relire OO;

_Réf à Dune :_ Attention que l'Epice ne ressuscite pas les morts. Elle prolonge juste la vie (et accroît les sens) ;)

_Ref à Thandruil :_ tout ce que je peux dire sans trop détruire le suspens c'est qu'à un moment, une partie de vous trouvera que Thandruil a raison dans son but (même si les moyens utilisés sont pas top) et l'autre partie continuera à penser que Thandruil est abject. Chacun choisira son camp à ce moment-là, en fonction de ses propres attentes de la vie.

_Réf au Balrog_ : c'est ce que Gandalf pense. Ce n'est pas nécessairement la vérité, mais les elfes et les balrogs, c'est encore pire que les elfes et les nains. Alors, quand ils sont au-dessus de la tanière du Balrog (Moria) et que Legolas rêve de flammes, c'est la réponse la plus logique que « le papy » y trouve, boudiou ! ;)

**·..·**

**Enyo:**

Alors ça marche mieux avec MSN ? Merci pour ta review :))))

Pour Terminator, dépêche toi d'aller voir le 1, scrongneugneu :p

(mais évite le 3 au possible, il ressemble à tout sauf à une suite du 1 et du 2 ;) )

**·..·**

**Erika3:**

Legolas ne m'a personnellement rien fait ;) Mais il parait dans la communauté être le personnage le plus sensible tout en essayant d'en cacher un maximum. D'où, c'est super facile de s'imaginer plein de trucs :) Bon, d'accord, y a Frodon aussi qui est torturé, mais lui trinqueballe ses grands yeux effrayés et larmoyants d'un bout à l'autre de la trilogie, alors c'est même plus marrant ;P

Sinon, si tu as des idées pour des tortures de Thandruil, vas-y balance ;) Aragorn aura toujours un moment ou un autre une petite pensée pour le roi de Mirkwood... Elle peut être teintée de l'imaginaire de gens (réels) en fait :D C'est plus marrant ;)

**·..·**

**Exocnes:**

merci pour ton petit mot sympa :)

**·..·**

**Karina: **

T'as pas vu le dernier Terminator ? Bieeeeeeeeen :))))) Tu n'as rien perdu ;) (sinon, tu peux lire ma fic à ce sujet et tu comprendras le côté miévreux du film ;)

Maintenant, rêve ou réalité pour Legolas ? ;) A voir dans la suite :D

**·..·**

**Lasgalenya Greenleaves: **

donne de l'Hirudoide pour les genoux de Lasgalenya Ca va ? Contente de la suite ?  
:-)

**·..·**

**Matteic:**

l'âge de Legolas, 2931 ans, c'est ce que Orlando Bloom a dit ! Ce n'est pas spécifié dans les bouquins ;) J'ai fait une recherche et j'ai vu que l'année de naissance de Aragorn était en 2931. Connaissant l'admiration sans borne que Orlando voue à Viggo, je n'appelle plus ça (l'âge de Legolas) du hasard ;-)

**·..·**

**Mimine: **

merciiii :)

**·..·**

**Nefra: **

Salut Christine :) Ca va ? Toujours en Allemagne ? Pour l'arme de la BD Thorgal, je ne vois pas laquelle (à moins que tu parles du diadème). Ce n'est pas difficile de prendre Kyrieh pour un homme, vu ses réactions pas très féminines, donc pas de danger ;)

**·..·**

**Neld: **

je suis contente que malgré le fait que le style de ce que j'écris, et le sujet abordé, ne t'intéressent pas trop, tu te sois quand même donné la peine de lire ET d'écrire un ti mot :) Je me suis éloignée du bouquin dans le cadre de cette fic, mais bon, au final (pour ton SPT ;) ), comme cité dans une de mes réponses la raison du comportement de Thandruil sera expliquée, et après, chacun choisira son clan ;-)

Mais en tout cas, merci encore pour ta review :)

**·..·**

**Niph: **

Des salades ? Pour le moment on va dire que je mâche des chicons ( endives pour les français ;) ). Pour le rythme, ça a un chouya accéléré, ici, nan ? ;)

Parlant de la musique de Naheulbeuk... Tu connais la blague de l'orc bourré ?

(pause)

non ?

(pause)

Bah lui non plus, il était bourré...

_(ok, je sors -.-; ... Mais tout à l'heure ;) ) _

Pour le film SOTR, on est toujours en pré-prod à tourner les démos. Je ne sais toujours pas si ce sera un film pour le ciné (même si on tourne en HD et pas en pellicule paske j'en ai marre de stresser avec les vieilles cameras pellicule qu'on nous file parfois, de peur que le film soit voilé si un peu de lumière rentre dedans... ;) ), si ce sera un téléfilm, ou une série télé... Vu la quantité de gags et d'histoires des persos qui sont dedans... ça risque d'être _**au moins **_mis en série télé ;) ou alors, va falloir condenser ;) Mais quand je vois le bordel que ça donne dans Star Wars de suivre tout le monde, pas le temps de s'attacher à un perso que BOUM on passe à un autre, bah C p'tet pas un bon plan :(

Pour les autres fics mentionnées : merciiiiiiiiiiii :D

_« Legolas le barbare »_, ça va reprendre pour la réf à LOTR3 ;) Et puis, c'est quand même la seule fic dont j'entends des références lors des Japan Expo ou autres... ;) Ca fait toujours plaisir d'entendre des gens dire _« petite règle numéro 13... bonne petite règle numéro 13... »_ entre eux, et qui savent po que je suis là aussi à les écouter :D

Uccle, je connais bien, on a pas mal d'acteurs de « Silence of the Rings » qui viennent de là :D

Ah, à propos... J'ai failli oublier...  
_(se penche derrière une caisse et ressort un objet assez bizarre et doré)_  
Tu m'as bien demandé ce trophée, non :D

**·..·**

**Sckouatteuze: **

Fanny, ta question c'était de savoir si Kyrieh était aussi la femme rousse qu'il voyait dans son rêve où elle le sortait de la glace (après l'attaque de la « wyverne ») ? Si c'était ta question, alors oui :)

**·..·**

**Syl2Sy: **

Comme signalé dans un des chapitres précédents, tu as GAGNE LE CONCOURS pour l'arme de Kyrieh ;)

**·..·**

**Takoma: **

Désolée, je voulais pas te rendre triste avec ma fic..oo ; Ou alors, c'était les oignons au bas de la page... :D Hein ? ;)

**·..·**

**Tari Miriel: **

ok pour ton site, mais tu me donnes ton url d'abord :D

**·..·**

**Tete de noeud: **

Je reste toujours ébahie devant les gens qui lisent cette fic d'une seule traite... Wouaaaaw :D Des futurs malades-dans-leur-tête... Comme moi :D Copaaaaaaaains :D

**·..·**

**Tiffany: **

merci pour ta review (et pour ton petit coup d'œil ;) ). J'espère que la suite te plaira :D

**·..·**

**Vinaigrette: **

merci beaucoup :) (pour la review et pour avoir lu la fic en une fois sans alerter des psychanalistes pour venir me dire un petit coucou avec un filet à papillons ;) )

**·..·**

**Wilya: **

Contente que tu sois contente :))))


	23. Pas mon rêve

_**Disclaimer: **Aucun des persos de Tolkien n'est à moi ,(... reniflement tristounet, mais je les emprunte joyeusement pour cette nouvelle fic_

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•---------------------------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**LA COMMUNAUTÉ DES ELFES**

**  
_Chapitre Vingt Trois – 'Pas mon rêve''_**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•---------------------------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

Il faisait froid. Très froid. Legolas gisait sur le dos, incapable de faire un mouvement. Il n'entendait rien autour de lui, juste la sensation de dureté et de froid. Il rassembla ses forces et ouvrit les yeux...

Mais il n'y eut aucun changement dans les ténèbres que sa vue captait. C'était le noir total. Legolas sentit son cœur accélérer dans sa poitrine. Il haïssait le noir. Surtout quand il ne pouvait point avoir de repères avec ses sens restants. Le froid était omniprésent, aucun son ne se faisait entendre. Il déplaça lentement ses doigts et sentit la texture de la pierre sous lui.

'Où étais-je avant ? Comment suis-je arrivé ici ?'

Puis un autre pensée, 'y a-t-il jamais eu un 'avant' ?'

_(Père ! Faites moi sortir d'ici, je vous en prie ! Père !)_

Legolas s'assit en un instant, essayant d'ignorer la migraine qui lui déchirait les tempes.

Cette voix, il la connaissait ! Il ne pouvait dire si elle était réelle ou si elle venait de son esprit, mais il la connaissait !

« Non... », sa propre voix, plus adulte que le cri précédent, « pas cet endroit... pas de retour... ! ».

_NON !_

Il bondit sur ses pieds, et regretta rapidement ce mouvement brusque, car la migraine qui le torturait s'amplifia, faisant apparaître des taches de lumières devant ses yeux. Il tangua et s'écroula à nouveau sur la pierre froide.

'Je suis dans le cachot de mon père', ses pensées rebondissaient avec terreur sur les parois de son crâne. 'Je suis de retour ici. J'y reviens toujours. J'ai toujours été ici. Tout le reste

_(quoi ?) _

n'a été qu'un rêve. C'est pour ça que je ne m'en souviens pas.'

_Voici ta punition, fils, pour avoir osé me défier !_

Legolas se redressa et hurla. Il ne pouvait rien voir, il ne faisait qu'entendre les échos de son cri qui se prolongeaient indéfiniment, comme si l'elfe voulait que le son déchire la pierre, et qu'il soit enfin libre...

Libre...

libre...

_Personne ne t'entendra crier ici..._

Prit d'un vertige, l'elfe s'écoula sur le sol, et pendant un moment, il se dit que sa tête avait du heurter violemment le dallage de pierres grossières sous lui, vu le trait de lumière qui flasha douloureusement devant ses yeux.

Il plissa les yeux pour prévenir la migraine qui allait revenir en force, puis ouvrit lentement les yeux.

Le trait de lumière était toujours là !

Il roula sur lui-même pour lui faire face, et se rendit compte de ce qu'il regardait : de la lumière qui filtrait par-dessous une porte.

Il ne perdit pas de temps à réfléchir quelle était l'origine de cette lumière, ni pourquoi le dessous de la porte paraissait étrangement régulier par rapport à la pierre qui devait l'entourer. Il fit fit de sa migraine et bondit sur la porte comme un félin, s'abatant sur sa 'proie' de tout son poids, sans savoir si la porte était prévue pour s'ouvrir vers l'extérieur ou vers l'intérieur. Dans les microsecondes qui précédèrent l'impact, une voix froide et méthodique dans sa tête lui murmura que les portes qui s'ouvraient vers l'extérieur étaient prévues pour permettre aux gens de sortir facilement...

Ce qui ne collait pas avec une porte de cellule destinée à maintenir son occupant à l'intérieur.

Sous l'impact du corps de l'elfe, la porte céda vers l'extérieur. Legolas se dit sur le coup qu'il avait beaucoup de chance.

Il allait revoir son jugement dans la demi-douzaine de secondes qui allait suivre...

L'elfe perdit l'équilibre et roula sur le sol dans la lumière aveuglante, surtout comparée à l'obscurité du cachot. Il s'arrêta, face contre terre, et identifia à l'odeur et à la texture, de l'herbe sous lui.

Pendant un moment, il resta allongé sur le sol, savourant cette verdoyante et rassurante présence de liberté. Puis il releva lentement la tête pour identifier son environnement...

Et se figea...

Le ciel au dessus de lui était d'un beau bleu matinal. Il était allongé sur une colline herbeuse qui montait en légère pente vers un endroit où des enfants jouaient sur d'étranges constructions colorées. Au-delà de la plaine de jeu, se trouvait une petite barrière, probablement placée là pour délimiter l'aire de jeu...

Certainement pas placée là pour les protéger de ce qui allait suivre...

Legolas sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines. Il venait de passer d'un lieu horrible à un autre lieu horrible. Il se retourna vivement, se disant que l'autre endroit pouvait peut-être le rendre fou... s'il restait ici, il mourrait dans les flammes.

Mais il n'y avait plus rien derrière lui. Plus de porte. Rien que la colline verte, les arbres, et des habitations d'apparence humaines.

Beaucoup d'habitations.

Legolas se redressa et s'avança vers la plaine de jeu, presque comme un somnambule. Il savait ce qui allait se produire, il ne pouvait plus y échapper. Il n'y avait plus d'endroit où se réfugier. Il ne pouvait que monter en haut de la colline...

Et regarder quand la ville allait s'embraser...

Elle était là, terrifiante avec sa multitude de tours, ses routes innombrables et ses ponts incurvés. Les carrioles avançaient toujours sans que des chevaux ne les tirent, en émettant des feulements rauques. De cette ville semblait venir un brouhaha constant, qui ne variait que lorsque ci et là, le son d'un cor (probablement) se faisait entendre.

S'il ne savait ce qui allait arriver à cet endroit, Legolas l'aurait déjà trouvé bien effrayant en soi. Mais il disposait d'une connaissance de l'avenir que ne semblaient pas détenir les enfants qui jouaient insouciant, accompagnés de leurs parents. Les enfants devaient leur faire confiance. Ils devaient penser que leurs parents les aimaient. Que jamais l'un d'eux n'irait embraser le ciel et réduire tout en un monde de cendres.

Et ce fut la première fois que la question frappa l'esprit de Legolas. Qui avait pu embraser le ciel ? Non pas comment, ni pourquoi, mais... qui ?

Personne ne détenait la réponse ici... A part--

Il eut l'impression que son esprit d'emballait comme un cheval au galop. Il tourna lentement la tête vers sa droite. Il y avait quelqu'un qui savait. Qui n'avait peut-être pas toutes les réponses, mais qui pourraient lui en apprendre suffisamment pour élucider ce rêve.

'Oui, c'est un rêve, je ne risque rien'

(j'espère)

'Je suppose que je dois apprendre quelque chose de ce rêve, sans quoi je ne reviendrais pas tout le temps ici'

A côté de lui, à moins de trois mètres, la petite fille aux cheveux rouges était assise sur une coccinelle géante, probablement en bois. Legolas remarqua avec horreur qu'elle amorçait son lever de bras.

Elle allait montrer le ciel.

Et tout exploserait en une lumière brûlante.

_(Tu dois lui parler, Legolas. Il le faut. )_

La voix d'Alek résonna dans son esprit. Il eut une rapide successions de souvenirs imprécis qui flashèrent dans son esprit, avec trop de rapidité pour qu'il puisse un identifier un seul avec certitude, mais qui le laissèrent avec un sentiment d'urgence dans un cœur qui commençait déjà à battre la chamade. Il ne pouvait s'attarder sur ces images rapides, il savait ce qu'il avait à faire.

Même si ça paraissait fou.

Il avança d'un pas vers la petite fille, et se rendit compte que ses jambes étaient aussi lourdes que du bronze, et chaque mouvement lui faisait presque mal. Le deuxième pas fut presque impossible à terminer, et pendant ce temps, la main se levait avec une lenteur presque exaspérante vers le ciel. Encore quelques instants et il serait trop tard. Legolas prit une profonde respiration et s'élança vers l'enfant, comme il s'était élancé sur la porte un peu plus tôt.

Il eut l'impression de flotter dans l'air pendant une durée interminable, et la douleur sourde dans ses jambes parut disparaître. Il commença à retomber avec l'impression de lenteur d'une plume. Pendant un horrible instant, il crut qu'il allait retomber trop court, qu'il ne pourrait pas l'atteindre.

Mais juste comme la main de l'enfant allait être tendue complètement vers la ville aux nombreuses tours, la main de Legolas lui saisit le poignet et la rabaissa un peu.

« Non ! Ne le montre pas ! »

Il se réceptionna sur un pied, presque maladroitement, avant de poser l'autre sur le sol. Il tenait toujours le poignet de la petite fille dans sa main droite, et s'étonnait inconsciemment que la main ne se réduise pas en cendre, sans savoir d'où exactement lui venait cette idée.

« Ne le provoque pas ! », lui dit-il sans savoir à quoi exactement il faisait référence. Il avait l'obscure impression que s'il l'empêchait de montrer le ciel, le ciel n'exploserait pas. La petite fille le regardait droit dans les yeux, une lueur de surprise mélangée à de la peur dans son regard gris. Legolas n'avait toujours pas lâché son poignet.

« Tu... », elle déglutit, « tu peux me voir ? »

'Hein ?', Legolas cligna des yeux, il s'était probablement attendu à beaucoup de dialogues possibles s'il parvenait un jour à lui parler, mais... pas à ça.

(Pas mon rêve... Ce n'est pas mon rêve !)

Mais dans les deux secondes qui suivirent, le ciel passa du bleu clair au blanc aveuglant, et la lumière tout autour d'eux devint intense. Il se retourna vers la ville, même si inconsciemment il savait ce qu'il allait voir. Il espérait sans doute qu'il y ait désormais des petits changements, suite à son intervention.

On pouvait toujours espérer, dans un rêve...

Mais la boule de feu explosa de la même manière sur la ville. Le bas des tours explosa en une énorme vague de feu, qui roula vers eux à une vitesse effroyable, les enfants se tordaient sur le sol, autant pour se protéger de la lumière insoutenable que de la chaleur intense. Et la vague de feu n'était pas encore sur eux !

Mais elle se rapprochait.

Legolas sentit sa vieille peur remonter en lui et mit quelques instants avant de réaliser qu'il tenait toujours le poignet de la petite fille dans la main. Instinctivement, il se plaça devant elle l'abritant contre lui, en une futile tentative pour protéger l'enfant.

Mais alors qu'il se préparait à l'impact brûlant, il sentit deux petites mains se refermer sur sa tunique alors que le petite fille se relevait et fonçait vers la vague de flamme, le tirant à sa suite.

« COURS ! ».

Son visage n'était plus triste et empli de fatalité, pour la première fois, il exprimait de la peur, de l'urgence et aussi de la rage. Legolas se figea, cette expression... Il eut l'impression qu'il avait déjà vu ce visage auparavant...

"K--"

La petite fille tira alors plus fort sur sa tunique, avant que le nom ne put se former complètement dans la gorge de l'elfe, et elle l'entraîna alors vers la vague de feu.

Avec une force étonnante pour un enfant si jeune.

« VITE ! AVANT QU'ELLE NOUS ATTEIGNE ! ».

Legolas se laissa entraîner à sa suite. Il avait toujours l'impression que ses jambes étaient lourdes comme le bronze, mais il se rendit compte que s'il ne résistait pas, l'enfant avait apparemment assez de force pour les faire avancer tous les deux. Que savait-elle qu'il ignorait sur cet endroit et cette vague de feu ?

Ils coururent tous deux au milieu des enfants et des parents, déjà recroquevillés sur eux-mêmes pour ses protéger de cette lumière aveuglante. Legolas avait du mal à voir où ils allaient. Pour une fois que le rêve prenait une tournure différente de ses cauchemars habituels, il aurait du être curieux, voir même heureux.

Mais il avait perdu toute notion de ce qui était réel ou pas. Tout ce qui importait maintenant, c'est qu'il ne pouvait échapper à la vague de feu en restant en arrière. Il devait faire confiance à l'enfant aux cheveux rouge qui l'entraînait vers l'avant.

Legolas avait la sensation étrange que, contrairement à ses précédents rêves, la vague de feu arrivait au ralenti.

'_Tu ne dois plus traîner Legolas. Le temps presse. Bientôt il sera trop tard...'_, la voix d'Alek, étrangement calme compte tenu des événements, se fit entendre, au moment même où ils atteignirent la barrière qui délimitait le terrain de jeu. Legolas vit alors que sa fonction réelle était d'empêcher les enfants de tomber.

Car après cette barrière, il y avait deux mètres d'herbe, puis le vide.

Sans hésitation, la petite fille s'élança par delà la barrière, entraînant Legolas dans son mouvement. L'elfe leva les yeux et vit la vague de feu qui se rapprochait avec une lenteur exaspérante par rapport à ses précédents rêves de cet endroit.

Lente peut-être, mais effrayante, car elle se rapprochait. Et plus elle était proche, plus Legolas se rendait compte de l'horreur qu'elle annonçait.

'La destruction du monde tel que tu le connais est proche, Legolas'. A nouveau, la voix d'Alek.

Et à ce moment là, la petite fille se jeta dans le vide, tirant sur la tunique de Legolas, entraînant l'elfe avec elle ; il aperçut alors une rivière, dans les trente mètres plus bas, renfoncée dans un petit creux entre deux collines. Une du côté de la ville, et une du côté de la plaine de jeu. La vague de feu arriva au niveau de la première colline.

Legolas hurla. Ils tombaient rapidement en tournoyant, avec une impression de vertige monstrueusement familière pour l'elfe. Il avait la sensation d'avoir déjà rêvé ou vécu une chute similaire dans une rivière. Il releva la tête et vit que la vague de feu était sur le point de les toucher. Il entendait son grondement infernal, et déjà il sentait la peau de ses joues se rétracter face à la chaleur de la fournaise. Et ils tombaient plus bas. Toujours plus bas.

Le début de la vague de feu les frappa une fraction de seconde avant qu'ils ne heurtent la surface de l'eau de la rivière.

Le bruit horrible du feu diminua d'un seul coup, ne laissant qu'un vague bruit de roulement de tonnerre. L'eau était glacée, mais bénédiction comparé à l'enfer qui les avait touché. L'eau allait éteindre le feu qui s'était pris à leurs vêtements et cheveux.

Legolas eut un doux sentiment de détachement. Avec une horreur lointaine, il réalisa qu'il s'était probablement assommé par l'impact avec l'eau et qu'il était en train de perdre conscience.

Qu'ils allaient finir noyés, tous les deux.

Mais ses membres étaient paralysés et curieusement, il ne s'en inquiéta pas, les yeux fixés sur le ballet de flamme de la vague de feu, au dessus d'eux, déformée par les remous de l'eau. Sa lumière tellement intense semblait traverser l'eau en autant de chauds rayons. Mais Legolas demeura là, à flotter presque paisiblement, la petite fille toujours agrippée à sa tunique.

Et les flammes au dessus d'eux disparurent alors que tombèrent les ténèbres.

**·..·**

Aragorn se battait contre la neige tellement comprimée qu'elle ressemblait presque à des morceaux de glaces. Il essayait de ne pas trop bouger les jambes, pour ne pas blesser les hobbits sous lui. La glace qui s'infiltrait dans ses vêtements et ruisselait en eau glacée contre sa peau, lui faisait presque perdre tout raisonnement cohérent. Il n'était pas claustrophobe, mais détestait être aveuglé dans un univers où tout ennemi pouvait surgir à tout moment. Qui sait ce qu'il se passait en surface. Les envoyés de Saruman étaient-il déjà arrivés, supportés par les éclairs que le magicien blancs leurs avaient envoyé ?

Et une autre pensée le frappa. Etaient-ils tous saufs ? S'il arrivait en surface et qu'aucun adversaire ne les attendait, combien de personne de la communauté, à part Frodon et Sam sous lui, allait-il pouvoir extraire de la neige ?

Il creusait à l'aveuglette, partant légèrement en oblique (mais pas trop !) afin de s'éloigner un peu des jeunes hobbits. Ses gants ne protégeaient que la paume de ses mains, ses doigts gelés devaient être à sang, à force de creuser sans cesse dans les couches de neiges et de pierres.

A un moment, sa main ne rencontra que de l'air et il redoubla d'effort. Il lui tardait de revoir l'air pur, mais il se préparait toujours à une éventuelle attaque

Il se hissa à la lumière du jour, sur ses gardes, jetant un rapide regard aux alentours. Aucun ennemi n'était à vue, c'était une bonne chose. La mauvaise chose était qu'il n'y avait aucun membre de la communauté non plus. Il était remonté le premier, se dit-il pour se rassurer. Il se hissa jusqu'aux hanches, hors du trou de glace, puis roula sur lui-même sur la surface, avant de revenir vers le trou et de tendre un bras secourable aux deux hobbits. Il entendit du bruit un peu plus loin et vit une main jaillir de la neige. A l'ornement sur la protection d'avant bras en cuir, il sut que c'était Boromir. Les deux autres hobbits devaient donc être sauf aussi vu qu'ils étaient avec lui au moment de l'impact. Il hissa d'abord Frodon à la surface, aidé par Sam qui lui faisait la courte échelle, puis se pencha plus loin pour aller chercher Sam, se surprenant une fois de plus de son poids non négligeable pour sa taille.

Une hache troua la neige à un mètre de sa tête et il sursauta, avant de réaliser que c'était Gimli qui se creusait un chemin vers la lumière. Il rampa vers lui et lui dégagea une ouverture pendant que Boromir extrayait de la neige les deux hobbits Merry et Pippin.

Un bruit derrière lui attira son attention et il vit un bâton de bois fouiller la neige comme une marionnette devenue folle. Il se creusa un chemin, la neige jusqu'à mi-cuisse pour arriver vers Gandalf et saisit son arrière-bras pour le hisser à la surface. Le vieux magicien avait l'air plus outré que blessé, ce qui rassura un peu le ranger. Quand Gandalf fut complètement hissé à la surface gelée de la neige, Aragorn se pencha un peu dans le trou pour voir si Legolas avait aussi besoin d'aide, mais il n'y avait personne à la suite de Gandalf.

Le ranger se tourna vers son aîné. « Legolas n'était pas avec toi ? ». Le magicien le regarda, interloqué. « Il aurait du ? ».

Aragorn plissa les yeux, tentant de se rappeler les derniers instants avant l'avalanche. Avait-il bien vu l'elfe saisir le magicien pour le ramener à l'abri ? Comment Gandalf aurait-il pu être contre la parois de la falaise si Legolas ne l'avait pas tiré en arrière ?

« Legolas ? », Aragorn appela d'une voix pas trop forte afin de ne pas provoquer une nouvelle avalanche. Peut-être que l'elfe était à un ou deux mètres d'eux, lui aussi contre la falaise, et qu'il allait ressurgir dans les secondes qui suivaient.

Il se tourna un instant et vit Boromir qui tirait le poney d'une épaisse couche de neige et de glace mélangées. L'animal se secoua, mais ne put se débarrasser du tremblement qui avait prit ses jambes minces. Le robuste petit animal devait avoir atteint ses limites, à force de froid, de fatigue et de malnutrition dans ces montagnes désertes.

Ses pensées revinrent alors vers Legolas. Lui aussi ne dormait pas beaucoup, ni ne mangeait à sa faim... et il était souvent sujet à des hypothermie, surtout depuis qu'il avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Son corps n'avait probablement pas encore eu le temps de récupérer. Peut-être était-il inconscient à un mètre ou deux d'eux, mais peut-être que le froid allait lui être fatal s'ils ne le trouvaient pas rapidement.

Aragorn attendit encore quelques secondes qui lui parurent interminable, afin de laisser à l'elfe la possibilité de remonter à la surface tout seul. Puis, l'absence de ce dernier le fit paniquer.

« Legolas ? »

Aucune réponse.

Aragorn descendit rapidement dans le trou d'où s'était extirpé Gandalf quelques secondes auparavant et se mit à creuser, sentant le gel mordre ses doigts exposés. Il fouillait presque frénétiquement la glace, la panique le faisant presque perdre tout sens de l'orientation et de la prudence. Un pan de glace glissa dans le trou et le coinça jusqu'aux hanches. Le ranger s'en dégagea avec un juron et se hissa de nouveau à la surface.

**·..·**

Saruman se tenait toujours sur le sommet de la tour d'Isengard, immobile, les yeux mi-clos mais fixant devant lui sans voir. Depuis qu'il avait lancé son dernier sort, sa vision de ce qui se passait sur la corniche où il avait piégé la communauté allait en s'amenuisant. Il ne pouvait plus distinguer que des formes sombres se déplaçant sur la blancheur de la glace. Et une brume de plus en plus persistante se déplaçait devant ses yeux, rendant sa vision de moins en moins précise. Bientôt il ne pourrait plus rien voir du tout, mais il avait déjà perçu quelque chose de plaisant et s'amusant.

Quand sa vision fut complètement réduite à zéro, il ouvrit complètement les yeux vers le paysage ravagé qu'était devenu Isengard depuis que les orcs avaient été accueillis en cet endroit. Il sourit et se dirigea vers la trappe. Un long escalier en colimaçon, sombre et luisant, menait à la salle principale de la tour, celle où il avait installé le palandir... Celle où il avait autrefois vaincu Gandalf.

Et tout en descendant les marches, il marmonna pour son ancien compagnon de magie. « Ainsi donc, Gandalf le gris, maintenant que ta compagnie est réduite, et que le chemin est bloqué, vas-tu oser prendre l'autre chemin ? Celui qui mène à l'obscurité et à la flamme ? »

Un sourire presque doux de peignait sur les traits du magicien déchût. Tout se passait selon ses plans. Bientôt, les derniers obstacles tomberaient les uns après les autres, et il pourrait récupérer l'anneau.

Mais avant, il faudrait qu'il envoie une troupe de ses propres orcs récupérer ce bien, avant que les orcs de Sauron lui-même ne mettent la main dessus.

Car l'anneau serait sien. Comme il l'avait dit à Gandalf, au sommet de cette tour, à une époque qui semblait désormais remonter à quelques siècles...

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•----------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**A suivre...**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•----------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

Et voilà :)

Comme promis sur mon skyblog (voir mon profile) la fic est sortie avant la dead-line... Même avec une journée d'avance :D Sur le même skyblog, il y a une tentative de poster de la fic ;

Et d'ici quinze jours, la suite sera là aussi ;)

(de la fic, pas du poster :p )

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews :) Ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que les autres pensent du travail effectué :) Merci à tout ceux qui me suivent dans ce délire et qui essayent de deviner les événements, ou qui simplement mettent leurs petits mots gentils (ou étrange parfois) :)

·..·

**ENEE :**

J'étais écroulée à lire ta review :D

Comment ça, Legolas est champion de jérémiades ? ;)  
(Ah bbboooooooonnn :) )

Pour ton analyse concernant les 'clones' de Dune, c'est encore plus vicieux que simplement des clones (à ce propos, allez voir THE ISLAND si vous aimez le thème ;) ). Il s'agit de GHOLAS. Ce sont effectivement des sortes de clones, mais effectués non pas à partir d'une cellule vivante, mais d'une cellule morte, avec une particularité de récupération de mémoire, typiquement technologie Tleilaxu ;)

Je suis contente en tout cas que tu ais pris attention aux petits indices que je déposais ci et là :D Coupineuuuuh :D

(maintenant, je te rassure, tu n'as pas tout trouvé, il reste encore pleins de trucs à découvrir ;) Mais dans deux chapitres, les choses devraient devenir plus claires ;) ... ou du moins, un peu ; )

·..·

**NIPH :**

Objet doré ? un certain oscar... ça te dit rien ? ;)

Pour **John Howe**, il a accepté :D

Je vais donc faire mon mémoire avec lui l'année prochaine :D

Quant à **Kaamelott**, j'ai jeté un œil sur leur site, et ça a pas l'air mal ce qu'ils font :)

Mais à ce sujet, nous sommes en train de préparer la série TV de **DONJON DE NAHEULBEUK** pour France2, et Jean-Luc Cano, qui co-réalise avec moi, a proposé de faire une série d'épisodes de 6-8min, un peu à la Kaamelott, mais sans leur principe de sketches ;

Plus d'info et photos sur mon skyblog ;)

·..·

**ELYSABETH :**

OUAAAAAAAAIS, I'M BACK :D Vous allez encore souffrir, hee hee hee :D

·..·

**ELI-CHAN :**

Merci :) WOW ! 10 heures pour lire la totalité :O C'est vrai que la dernière fois où j'ai essayé de faire une compile de Communauté des Elfes, on dépassait les 150 pages :p Et c'était il y a pas mal de chapitres. Je suis contente de savoir que l'histoire te passionne à ce point :))))))

·..·

**FUSHICHO :**

Uhm... DEUX heures, toa ? oO; Ca a été de l'intensive lecture dans les WC :D « Communauté des elfes » a remplacé quelle BD :D Félicitations, en tout cas :) Emue, que je suis ,-)...

Quand à faire ou non mourir Legolas, je vais quand même pas révéler L'information maintenant et tuer le suspens, heh ? ;p

·..·

**ANGEL OF SEVEN DREAMS :**

Merci tout plein pour ces gentils commentaires :) Mais heeeeuuu ! Pourquoi tu as abandonné ta fic Legolas :'( Veut lire, moa :'O...

(à moins que ce soit la Prophétie des Mondes ? ;) )

·..·

**WILYA :**

Je devine que tes nerfs ne sont pas en meilleur état à la fin de ce chapitre que pour le précédent ; (évite un lancer de tronçonneuses volantes)...

·..·

**ALANA CHANTELUNE :**

non :( je n'étais pas à Epita :( La prochaine activité où je suis ets à Bannegon en France, pour une semaine médiévale :)

·..·

**JAYSE MAÂT :**

Alors, le bonheur a-t-il envahis ton âme :)

·..·

**ERIKA3 :**

heeeeeeuuuuuuuuuuu... oO;

Là, c'est de la violence gratuite :D On trouverait plutôt ce genre de description dans ONLY ONE LIGHT (cf les deux premiers chapitres, surtout :p )

Mais bon... créative et imaginative, ta suggestion ;)  
(s'éloigne lentement et prudemment :P )

·..·

**ORENA :**

Je suis vraiment flattée que tu aies trouvé que le style et l'histoire valaient la peine de se replonger dans :) Je n'ai pas lu les Harry Potter (je n'ai lu que le premier des livres, et donc, je suis vite larguée concernant les persos) ; mais pour les LOTR, il est vrai que récemment, quand je furète de ci et de là, sur les versions anglaises principalement, les histoires sont rapidement finies, et quand ce n'est pas du Mary-sue à la guimauve, c'est du Legolas-Aragorn à la guimauve :(

Loin de moi l'idée de traîner dans la boue ceux qui écrivent des fanfics sur ce sujet, car ils veulent aussi partager avec nous leurs pensées et leur adaptation sur LOTR, mais hélas, certaines fics se ressemblent tellement, que finalement, on perd l'envie de les lire en voyant le résumé alors que peut-être il s'y cache un joyaux de créativité ,)

Pour ce qui est des fics que j'autorise à mettre sur les sites autres que je demande toujours une url de retour afin de pouvoir jeter un œil sur le site en question et voir son évolution.

Et parfois je lance des recherches google ou autre, sur des phrases clés de mes fics, pour voir où elles sont répertoriées. Quelque fois je tombe sur une de mes fics, mais avec un autre nom d'auteur... Et là, il y a baston :D

(un peu à la Only One Light, tiens :pppp )

J'espère en tout cas que tu reviendras un jour sur et que la suite de Communauté des Elfes te plaira autant que l'histoire que tu as déjà découvert jusqu'à présent ,-)

Aa' lasser en lle coia orn n' omenta gurtha  
_(que les feuilles de ton arbre de vie ne deviennent jamais brunes)_

·..·

**LILYNETTE :**

Hé non, le chapitre 23 a mis moins de temps à sortir que le chapitre22, et le chapitre24 mettra encore moins de temps :) (sauf si vous en avez marre du suspens, et que l'un(e) de vous décide de passer me dire un ti koukou, armée d'une bombe H ;)

·..·

**AGUILA :**

Alors, heureuse :D

Diiiiis, t'as pas eu d'hydrocution, au moins :O

·..·

**NINI :**

Le voilààà ;) Merci pour tes gentils compliments :)))))))

·..·

**EXOCNES :**

Woaw :) Le gentil post que voilà :)

Cette histoire ci étant un mix de LOTR et d'autres thèmes (certaines ont reconnu du Terminator, du Dune, et la liste est encore longue), ça tournerait vite au plagia si je la sortait en changeant les noms. Surtout qu'elle a été créée dans le but de n'être qu'une fanfic ;

Bon, à un prochain Japan Expo, je la sortirai peut-être (si j'ai le temps) sous forme d'un **livre **avec illustrations/artbook dedans, ainsi que des commentaires... Il faudra juste alors que je décide d'un moment où la première partie de l'histoire est finie et entame la seconde partie. Ce sera probablement à la sortie de la Moria :)

M'enfin, on verra :)

Merci en tout cas pour cette note sympathique :) J'ai en cours des histoires originales, et peut-être que si elles sortent un jour, bah c'est que le style aura plu :)

Certaines peuvent être lues pour le moment à ma section sous fictionpress . com :)

En tout cas, merci tout plein :))))))

·..·

**LASGALENYA GREENLEAVES :**

FANFICS POWAAAA :D

Ah ben toi tu as eu plus de chance que les autres ;) Tu as du seulement attendre 3 jours pour lire le chapitre suivant ;) Elle est pas belle la vie :D

J'ai commencé à lire Dawel, j'aime l'auto parodie du premier chapitre :D hi hi hi :)

·..·

Ben voilà, les reviews sont finies pour cette fois :)

J'attends vos prochaines avec impatience :)

Bisooooooooooooooous :x

:Roselyne:


	24. La Wyverne

_**Disclaimer: **Aucun des persos de Tolkien n'est à moi ,(... reniflement tristounet, mais je les emprunte joyeusement pour cette nouvelle fic_

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•---------------------------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**LA COMMUNAUTÉ DES ELFES**

**  
_Chapitre Vingt Quatre – La Wyverne_**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•---------------------------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

'Il a été enseveli par l'avalanche', pensa Aragorn en regardant autour de lui, évitant le regard de Gandalf. 'Je dois me calmer et réfléchir posément. S'il est sous la glace et inconscient, il ne va pas mourir tout de suite. Je dispose peut-être de trois minutes, voir quatre, avant que cela ne devienne sérieux. Je peux perdre trente secondes de réflexion, si ça peut me faire gagner plusieurs minutes de recherches'

'_Et s'il a été tué par un des blocs de glace, ou qu'il est tombé de la corniche'_, dit une voix âpre au fond de lui, _'tu ne pourras de toute façon rien changer'_

Avec l'enseignement qu'Elrond lui avait autrefois donné, il prit une profonde respiration, calma les battements frénétiques de son cœur, et tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit alors qu'il expirait lentement l'air de ses poumons. Son esprit devint comme un parchemin vide sur lequel les derniers moments du passé pouvaient s'inscrire d'eux-mêmes. Oh, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait une véritable vision du passé, mais il pouvait essayer de le deviner, étape par étape, en regardant les objets et corps autour de lui. Bien sur, il y avait des facteurs d'erreur, qui se multipliaient plus on s'éloignait du moment présent, mais cela pouvait lui donner une bonne indication où commencer ses recherches.

Chaque parcelle de neige et de glace commença à bouger lentement, se rassemblant en morceaux plus compacts.

La poussière de glace se rassembla en fragments plus imposants, la neige et la glace roulant lentement vers le haut, puis s'envolant.

Gandalf apparaissant contre le mur de la falaise alors que l'avalanche le quittait lentement.

Gandalf bondissant en arrière depuis le mur de la falaise pour rejoindre Legolas qui venait de l'agripper d'une étrange manière.

'Voilà', se dit Aragorn, 'ceci est le point d'axe '. Il relança lentement sa vision dans le sens chronologique. Il vit Legolas tirer Gandalf vers le mur, mais déséquilibré par le mouvement et demeurer sur la trajectoire de l'avalanche.

Avec horreur, il vit le plus gros des blocs de glace s'abattre et écraser l'elfe, avant de commencer la glissante vers le bord de la corniche. Une grande partie de l'avalanche passa par-dessus bord, mais il avait plus ou moins repéré le point d'impact et pouvait estimer une zone dans laquelle Legolas se trouvait.

'_A moins qu'il n'ait basculé lui aussi'_, dit la voix âpre. Aragorn la chassa d'un grognement rageur.

'_Et puis, s'il est toujours là'_, continua la voix dans son esprit, _'dans quel était comptes-tu le retrouver après un tel impact ?'_

Aragorn fit semblant de l'ignorer. Pour une fois que Legolas ne tentait pas de mettre fin à ses jours, mais sauvait quelqu'un, ce serait une triste ironie s'il devait y trouver la mort. Le ranger s'avança vers le poney, prit une corde qu'il attacha à sa taille, et demanda à Boromir d'attacher solidement l'autre bout à l'animal, puis il rampa vers le rebord de la corniche, faisant attention à ne pas déséquilibrer la glace en équilibre, et commença à creuser avec précaution, déplaçant la neige et la glace avec prudence.

**·..·**

Un bruit sourd. Comme quelque chose qu'on frappe, quelque chose qui se brise…

Legolas ouvrit les yeux sur l'obscurité froide devant lui. A nouveau, la sensation de se réveiller en un endroit inconnu et de ne rien voir lui sembla vaguement familière, comme si cela avait été son du à de nombreuses reprises. Il tourna la tête sur la gauche pour essayer de distinguer les alentours, mais là encore il n'y avait que les ténèbres. Ou plutôt, des ténèbres plus sombres que ce qu'il avait eu face à ses yeux juste auparavant. Il regarda de nouveau face à lui.

Il y avait bien une surface plane, légèrement plus claire – ou plutôt, moins sombre – que tout ce qui l'entourait. Il fallait se concentrer pour voir cette espèce de couleur vaguement laiteuse… Comme lorsqu'on regarde le ciel de nuit après avoir été aveuglé par des flammes et qu'on essaye de deviner la position de la ceinture de soie (1) parmi les étoiles. Il fallait tellement se concentrer, qu'on pouvait parfois se demander si ce qu'on voyait n'était pas une illusion d'optique ou une suggestion du cerveau.

Puis un détail le frappa ; non pas dans ce que ses yeux discernaient, mais une image qui lui était venue à l'esprit…

« … après avoir été aveuglé par des flammes… »

Un autre coup sourd. Proche…

Et là, les portes de sa mémoire s'ouvrirent : il se souvint de la vague de feu, de la petite fille qui l'avait entraîné avec elle dans sa course vers les flammes, puis de leur chute dans la rivière ; des flammes qui les avaient touchés avant qu'ils ne tombent dans la froideur de l'eau.

La froideur qui était tout autour de lui…

Legolas eut peur, et sans y réfléchir – ou peut-être y réfléchît-il, mais trop tard – il prit une respiration rapide… Qu'il regretta aussitôt amèrement, quand il sentit un liquide froid et âpre envahir sa gorge et se ruer dans ses poumons. Par réflexe, il toussa pour recracher l'eau, mais ce ne fut que pour en absorber à nouveau l'instant d'après.

Un autre coup sourd et un bruit de craquement sinistre.

Legolas toussa ce qu'il pu de l'eau qui était entrée en lui, puis porta les mains à sa bouche pour entraver le réflexe qui allait le pousser à respirer cette eau sombre à nouveau.

Une faible pensée traversa son esprit : _'Pendant un an avant que tu ne naisses, tes poumons ont eu l'habitude d'avoir de l'eau en eux… Mais on dirait que trois milles ans, c'est assez pour perdre de vieilles habitudes…'_

Un autre coup sourd, un bruit de craquement qui se répercute…

Legolas avait l'impression que les yeux lui sortaient de la tête. Une odeur de sang lui emplissait les narines, sa gorge le brûlait et une alternance de points lumineux et de taches sombres se formaient devant ses yeux, masquant petit à petit la surface qu'il avait eu tant de mal à discerner dans l'obscurité.

Des pensées paniquées se bousculèrent en lui. _'Est-ce que je suis en train de mourir ? Est-ce que ça va me tuer ?'_

Une voix intérieur lui répondit : '_Oui, très probablement'._

Encore un autre coup sourd, plus fort que les autres, et alors que le noir avait presque complètement obscurci sa vue, il eut l'impression d'être tiré vers l'avant. Sauf que comme il était en apesanteur sous l'eau, face à lui, cela pouvait vouloir dire aussi bien vers le haut, que vers le bas.

Il prit peur et voulu se débattre, mais la chose qui l'avait saisit le tira plus fort. Inconsciemment il se demanda ce qu'il pourrait bien faire s'il arrivait à se dégager.

Et puis il creva la surface de l'eau.

Il ne s'en rendit pas compte au tout début. Il réalisa juste que le froid mordait plus cruellement sa peau et que sa tête lui paraissait lourde. Et la chose continuait à tirer…

Et à le hisser sur quelque chose de glacé.

Par réflexe, Legolas toussa à nouveau, et l'eau fut éjectée de sa trachée et de ses poumons. La bouffée d'air qu'il aspira ensuite lui sembla la sensation la plus délicieuse de toute sa vie.

Tout de suite après, il regretta cette pensée, car ses poumons se révoltèrent férocement. Il toussa à nouveau plusieurs fois, et eut un âpre arrière goût métallique dans la bouche. Sa respiration était laborieuse et douloureuse à la fois. Le monde tanguait autour de lui. Il retomba face contre sol pour essayer de reprendre son souffle, et à ce moment là, il réalisa qu'il était couché sur quelque chose qui devait être de la neige.

Sauf que ça semblait un peu trop léger pour être _simplement_ de la neige…

« Dépêche-toi !», dit une petite voix qu'il crut d'abord être sortie de son inconscient. Il tourna la tête d'un côté, et tenta d'ouvrir les yeux ; ses jambes étaient toujours dans l'eau glacée. Quelque chose le saisit par ses épaules et le tira complètement hors de l'eau. Par panique, il se débattit, et recula loin du contact physique.

Il ouvrit les yeux complètement et vit à la fois où il était, et qui était face à lui.

**·..·**

Il descendit les marches rocheuses qui menaient dans les caves sous Isengard. La lueur des flammes rougeâtres sur les pierres et les poutres, et l'odeur pestilentielle de souffre et de métal, le tout saupoudré des grognements et des cris des créatures diverses et repoussantes qui avaient participé à la transformation de décors des lieux, pouvaient symboliser pour quiconque un aperçut de l'enfer.

Mais Saruman n'était pas quiconque. Il était le maiar qui avait autorisé ces créatures à investir ce lieu de paix et de recueillement. Il les avait accueillit à bras ouverts, non pas par excès de bonté devant une race autrefois manipulée, mutilée et transformée par Melkor, mais afin d'avoir une arme puissante sous la main.

Et alors qu'il approchait un groupe d'orc affairés à dégager quelque chose de la roche – quelque chose qui remuait – il ne put empêcher un sourire de se former sur ses lèvres.

Melkor avait transformé des elfes en ces créatures hideuses et repoussantes, mais qui craignaient la lumière du soleil. Lui, Saruman, sage parmi les sages, venaient de leur faire faire un bond en avant dans l'évolution.

Un des orcs saisit une dague et s'approcha. La chose devant lui semblait être dans une membrane souple, translucide, et parcourues de vaisseaux sanguins, sous laquelle la créature remuait et se tordait. La pointe de la dague de l'orc fendit la membrane d'un geste précis, et les autres orcs s'affairèrent à agrandir l'ouverture pour permettre à la créature à l'intérieur de cette sorte de chrysalide répugnante, de sortir à l'air libre.

Au milieu de la commotion, un bras puissant et griffus jaillit et saisit la gorge de l'orc à la dague. Ce dernier tenta de se débattre, mais s'immobilisa rapidement lorsqu'un 'croc' assez sonore pour couvrir un instant le tumulte environnant, se fit entendre. L'orc retomba sans vie sur le côté. Les autres orcs se reculèrent avec haine et prudence alors que la créature sortait de la membrane, et jetait des regards inquisiteurs autour d'elle en reprenant son souffle.

Saruman sourit à nouveau. La créature n'était pas encore de taille à lutter contre toute une troupe d'orc, et avait agit plus par réflexe, mais dans un premier temps, elle pourrait être maîtrisée, le temps qu'elle réalise à quelle famille elle appartenait, et où sa loyauté devait tenir… Le magicien blanc l'observa de côté : mieux bâti que la précédente « fournée », ce nouveau « prototype » pouvait rapidement supplanter les orcs actuels, qui deviendraient bientôt obsolète. Oui, dans deux semaines, cette nouvelle fournée serait la plus puissante, le meilleur résultat de croisements qu'il eut obtenu. Non que le dernier test ait été un échec, mais Saruman avait sentit alors qu'il aurait pu faire mieux. La précédente « fournée » résistait effectivement au soleil, mais Saruman ne retrouvait pas la force brute qu'il recherchait.

Oh, ils étaient résistants, oui, forts aussi… Mais ils n'étaient pas son but ultime.

Laissant les orcs se charger de maîtriser la nouvelle créature, Saruman fit demi-tour et remonta un escalier qui devait le mener à une salle circulaire où la précédente série d'expérience se préparait à sortir. Il regarda, depuis son balcon de pierre, un groupe d'une vingtaine de grands orcs sombres, qui se tenaient droits, et non courbés et tordus comme les orcs classiques. Leurs muscles n'étaient pas secs et nerveux, mais dessinés à une manière presque humaine. Leurs visages semblaient un peu plus humains que les orcs dont ils étaient originaires…

Le magicien blanc sourit à nouveau. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas aussi puissant que la dernière génération qui venait de jaillir des cuves dans la roche, mais suffisamment pour partir dans une montagne enneigée pour déterrer quelques cadavres à la recherche d'un anneau, ou pour décimer les quelques survivants qui devaient déjà être probablement blessés, et à bout de force.

**·..·**

L'air était froid, piquant, et légèrement acide. Pendant un instant, il songea à Boromir, et à ce qu'il avait décrit du Mordor, puis il ralentit légèrement le pas. Boromir ? Qui était-ce encore ? Il reporta à nouveau son attention devant lui. Il faisait sombre, et comme si cette terre était vouée au crépuscule constant, il n'y avait ici aucune plante.

Legolas courait sur la surface gelée de la rivière, essayant de garder le rythme, de ne pas trébucher. La petite fille aux cheveux rouges lui tenait fermement par le poignet ; elle courrait devant lui et jetait des regards inquiets à gauche et droite, et vers le ciel, comme si elle craignait une attaque imminente.

Dans l'esprit de Legolas, l'image d'une wyverne recouverte d'une armure de métal se forma, et il porta un nouveau regard au paysage autour de lui. Il était déjà venu dans un monde similaire. C'était _son_ monde des cendres. Il ralentit le pas. Puis s'arrêta complètement. Face à lui, se dressait depuis la rivière gelée, une colline à la pente assez abrupte, au-delà de laquelle il pouvait distinguer des ruines de constructions étranges. Il mit du temps avant de se rendre compte que ça avait pu être des tours. Il distingua alors l'amas de métal rouillé vers lequel l'entraînait l'enfant, au même moment où son ouïe distingua un son lointain dans l'air mort. Il ralentit le pas pour prêter oreille et identifier la source du bruit, mais la petite fille lui saisit le poignet assez brutalement et recommença à le tirer vers l'avant. « Il ne faut pas traîner ici. Ils vont arriver rapidement ! »

'_Ils ?'_, l'elfe se demanda à qui l'enfant faisait allusion. Il distingua alors l'amas de métal rouillé vers lequel l'entraînait l'enfant, au même moment où son ouïe distingua un son lointain dans l'air mort. Il ralentit le pas pour prêter oreille et identifier la source du bruit, mais l'enfant le tira à sa suite une fois de plus. « Ils ne sont pas loin ! Bouge ! »

L'ouïe de Legolas perçut encore de grondement lointain ; il ne pouvait pas encore l'identifier, mais on eut dit que la panique de la petite fille se transmettait à lui.

« Dépêche toi, Soldat ! », la voix de la petite fille devenait plus basse, plus autoritaire… plus désespérée, aussi. « Je ne t'ai pas amené ici, pour te laisser mourir ensuite ! »

'_M'amener ici ?'_, l'esprit de Legolas était confus et ne trouvait rien de connu auquel se raccrocher. Il manqua de trébucher mais se rattrapa de justesse grâce à l'aide de l'enfant. Le son devenait de plus en plus fort, et l'elfe sentait la panique lui agripper le cœur. Quoique fut ce que craignait l'enfant, ça ne devait pas être bon pour lui non plus ! Il avait l'impression désormais que ses jambes pesaient très lourds, et que ses pas faisaient un bruit de tonnerre sur la couche de glace… Et l' « abri » qui avait l'air de ne pas se rapprocher bien vite…

Le premier rocher, à peine un caillou crevant la glace grisâtre, était à dix mètres d'eux quand le son se fit soudainement plus clair. Legolas localisa que quelle que fut la créature qui émettait ce son, elle arriverait très prochainement, et par la gauche, probablement depuis l'arrière des squelettes de tours qui surplombaient la rivière.

Il sentit sous ses pas le crissement des cailloux et ce son sembla lui redonner des forces. Ils allaient atteindre l'abri, ils allaient y arriver…

C'est à ce moment là qu'une créature volante surgit effectivement de là où Legolas l'avait prédit. L'elfe se retourna et se figea, alors que l'abri n'était qu'à quatre mètres d'eux. La créature avait des yeux luisants dont la lueur blanchâtre semblait trouer l'air. L'archer sembla paralysé, comme certains animaux face à leur prédateur, qui cessent tout mouvement et présentent un comportement anormalement calme pour quiconque ne connaîtrait pas le contexte des événements en train de se dérouler.

La créature volante, la wyverne de ses souvenirs, semblait planer au-dessus de la ville détruite, comme cherchant la moindre proie qui s'y trouverait, puis elle pencha légèrement de côté, et l'elfe vit qu'elle amorçait un mouvement dans leur direction. Déjà, les yeux lumineux de la wyverne trouaient l'obscurité et les nuages de poussières au dessus d'eux.

Elle ne les avait pas encore vu, mais cela ne saurait tarder… Et Legolas se sentait toujours paralysé ; ce fut l'enfant qui le tira de sa torpeur, la panique étranglait sa voix : « Si tu veux vivre, tu viens avec moi, MAINTENANT ! ».

Ces paroles frappèrent l'elfe de par leur familiarité. Quelqu'un avait déjà prononcé de semblables paroles, autrefois, en un autre temps, un autre lieu, dont il ne pouvait se souvenir. Mais cette phrase lui fit l'effet d'un coup de fouet, redonnant de la mobilité à ses jambes, lui permettant de reprendre le rythme de la fuite. Car ce n'était plus une course désormais, mais une fuite face à un danger qu'il ne connaissait, ni ne comprenait…

Le bruit de la wyverne s'accentuait constamment. L'abri était à deux mètres d'eux quand ils furent balayés par l'aveuglante blancheur des yeux de la créature volante. La lumière les quitta un instant, puis revint rapidement se poser à l'endroit où ils étaient avant, comme si la sentinelle volante avait réfléchit un moment à ce qu'elle venait de voir, puis décidé que c'était des proies bonnes pour elle. Legolas entendit une sorte de sifflement strident, puis un éclair rouge frappa le sol derrière eux comme ils se jetaient derrière les rochers et poutres. Ils furent un instant soulevés dans l'air avant de retomber et de rouler parmi les débris de cette étrange civilisation qui avait été détruite par la vague de feu. Legolas roula sur le sol, le souffle coupé, et avec l'impression qu'une centaine de petites aiguilles lui piquaient le corps. Il serait bien resté immobile, mais l'enfant s'était déjà redressée et le tirait sous un pan de mur à demi écroulé. Les jambes de l'elfe furent tirées à l'ombre un instant avant que la lumière de la wyverne ne tombent sur eux. Des tourbillons de poussières volaient dans l'air, le saturant, et diffusant la lumière aveuglante un peu partout. L'enfant fit signe à l'archer de s'aplatir sur le sol et de ne pas bouger. Tous deux observaient le déplacement des ronds de lumière sur le sol, sachant que si la lumière les touchait, l'éclair rouge suivrait peu après. Et ensuite…

'_Ensuite quoi ?'_ , reprit une voix qui était demeurée bien silencieuse ces dernières minutes. Elle n'avait pas vraiment _manqué_ à Legolas, mais il y avait toujours ce vieux dicton selon lequel on finissait par aimer son bourreau.

'_Je….'_, hésita Legolas tout en se retenant de tousser, une main plaquée sur sa bouche. La wyverne faisait un vacarme immense, mais il était persuader qu'elle percevrait sans problème une toux venant de sous un rocher. _'Je me réveillerai ?'_

'_Tu penses toujours que c'est un rêve ?'_, le railla la voix. _'Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour en sortir alors ?'_

'_Et la laisser toute seule ici ?'_

'_T'entends-tu penser parfois ?'_, la voix avait un timbre amusé. _'Si tu es dans un rêve, rien de tout ceci n'est réel, la wyverne ne l'est pas, pas plus que l'enfant !'_

Legolas tourna la tête vers la petite fille qui surveillait l'extérieur. Il n'y avait plus la même peur qu'avant dans ses yeux. On aurait plutôt dit un animal qui suppute ses chances de survie, et même de contre-attaque. De temps en temps il la voyait reculer un peu, de crainte que la lumière ne la touche. Il l'imitait souvent dans son geste. _'Elle connaît cet endroit bien mieux que moi'_, se dit-il, _'je dois me fier à son jugement, le temps d'apprendre'_

'_Apprendre quoi ?'_, recommença la voix_, 'si tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve !'_

'_Tu dois lui parler, Legolas'_, une autre voix dans son esprit, une voix enfantine, _'il le faut… Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard'._

L'elfe détourna un instant le regard, les yeux écarquillés. 'Alek…'. Il ramena ses yeux sur l'enfant aux cheveux rouges à son côté. Il réalisa alors que parmi les décombres calcinés et recouverts de cendre et de neige autour d'eux, pouvaient se compter nombre d'os noircis. La lumière blanche continuait de balayer les alentours de l'endroit où ils étaient caché, et révéla à son regard la présence d'autres morceaux de squelettes. Cela lui apprit beaucoup sur le concept d'éventuelle pitié du prédateur qui planait au-dessus d'eux. Soudainement, son arc et ses flèches lui manquèrent cruellement. Il distingua, très près d'eux, le crâne d'un jeune enfant qui semblait poser sur lui un regard accusateur.

'Tu ne dois pas nous abandonner, Legolas', la voix d'Alek à nouveau résonna dans son esprit. 'Tu ne dois plus traîner Legolas. Le temps presse. Bientôt il sera trop tard…'

'Il EST déjà trop tard', se dit Legolas, 'je suis arrivé trop tard…'

« Que dis-tu ? », souffla l'enfant à côté de lui. L'elfe tourna son visage vers elle, avec la peur au ventre que ses yeux se posent sur le visage blafard et couvert de sang d'Alek. Mais ce n'était que la petite fille aux cheveux rouge. Avait-il pensé trop fort ? S'était-il exprimé à haute voix ? La lumière s'éloignait d'eux, le bruit diminuant aussi légèrement. Bon signe.

« Où sommes nous ? », souffla l'elfe. Il venait de réaliser que ces moments d'intimité forcée allaient peut-être lui permettre de comprendre un peu l'énigme dans laquelle il était enfermé depuis longtemps. Ce monde-ci avait-il vraiment à voir avec ce que Alek lui annonçait dans son rêve ? Et si c'était le cas, y avait-il un moyen de changer quelque chose ?

La petite fille eut un faible sourire avant de reporter son attention sur les ronds de lumière qui fouillaient le sol en cercles concentriques. « Pas où, mais quand. »

Seul le silence suivit ces paroles. Elle tourna le regard un instant vers l'elfe, et du lire beaucoup de points d'interrogation dans son regard, car elle reprit d'une voix basse et légèrement amère.

« Je nous ai amené. On est quelque chose comme deux ans _après_ la vague de feu.»

Legolas sentit les prémices d'une migraine l'assaillir alors que son esprit tournait follement. La vague de feu, c'était il y a deux ans ? Pourtant, on aurait dit que c'était il y avait un instant.

'Un rêve, Legolas', reprit la petite voix sarcastique au fond de son esprit. 'Cela a l'air peut-être très réel, mais souviens-toi, ceci n'est qu'un rêve…'

« Tu m'a _amené_ ici ? Pourquoi moi ? »

La petite fille eut un faible sourire à nouveau, une étrange lueur nostalgique dans le regard. « Tu es le premier qui me voit… Le premier qui m'entend… »

Legolas fronça les sourcils, puis se souvint des enfants qui jouaient dans la plaine de jeu, autour d'elle, et qui ne la voyait pas, le bras tendu vers les tours.

Les tours qui allaient exploser dans le deuxième soleil…

« Les autres ne t'ont jamais vu ? », demanda l'elfe, même s'il devinait déjà la réponse. L'enfant secoua la tête, son attention toujours vers les ronds lumineux qui continuaient leur ronde en s'éloignant sensiblement de leur cachette.

« Non », dit-elle après un moment. « J'essaye de leur parler, de les avertir, mais ils ne m'entendent pas. Et à chaque fois, c'est pareil». Sa voix semblait se charger d'un mélange de tristesse et de rage. « J'ai bien essayé de les amener ici pour les sauver, mais ils… ils ne demeurent pas vivants. Tu es le premier, c'est pour ça que je veux te protéger. »

'_ne demeurent pas vivants ? Qu'est-ce que--'_

« Ce monde », reprit l'elfe, ne s'attardant pas sur cette pensée, « c'est ce qui résulte de la vague de feu ? »

« Oui »

Legolas sentit son cœur accélérer. Jusqu'à présent, la conversation actuelle avec la petite fille n'était pas très différente des conversations qu'il entretenait parfois avec les voix dans sa tête. Ici commençait l'inconnu.

« Qui a provoqué la vague de feu ? »

L'enfant prit une respiration pour lui répondre, puis son regard s'arrêta sur Legolas comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Ou plutôt, se rendit compte l'archer, elle fixait ses oreilles.

« Tu es un elfe ? ». Confirmation pour Legolas.

L'archer acquiesça. Il n'avait pas vu d'autres elfes dans sa vision de feu, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que des représentants de son peuple ne vivaient pas dans d'autres endroits.

'_A moins que ce soient les elfes qui aient provoqué ça'_, dit la petite voix, sinistre, au fond de son esprit. Legolas retint sa respiration, tentant de demeurer sans expression, mais l'estomac soudainement noué.

La petite fille le fixait avec incrédulité (et peut-être du dégoût ? il ne fut pas sur).

« Tu es un elfe, et tu ne sais pas ? »

Un silence, puis l'archer reprit d'une petite voix mal à l'aise : « Je devrais ? »

Nouveau vrombissement au-dessus d'eux, la sentinelle volante venait de refaire un passage. Les deux seuls êtres vivants dans les environs reculèrent encore plus dans l'ombre. Quand Legolas demanda ce qu'était cette créature, il apprit que ce qu'il appelait 'Wyverne' portait un nom qui sonnait comme 'Péhemm', et qu'elle était là pour traquer et détruire tout être vivant.

Un véritable cauchemar.

La 'Péhemm' s'éloigna, et les deux purent se relâcher un peu. L'enfant posa les yeux sur l'elfe un moment. Il n'y avait plus qu'un mélange de curiosité et de tristesse (ou de pitié ?) dans son regard.

« Tu ne sais donc rien de ce qui est advenu ici ? ». C'était plus un murmure pour elle-même qu'une véritable question.

Legolas vit alors quelque chose d'étonnant. Le visage de l'enfant fut soudainement éclairé par une lumière vive. Mais pas blanche et aveuglante comme celle de la 'Péhemm'. Non, une lumière chaude et douce. L'enfant elle-même fixait cette lumière, un air triste sur ses traits. Legolas se retourna et vit un spectacle étonnant.

Le sol jonché de débris, de poussière, d'os et de métal tordu, se fondait au loin en de l'herbe verte et tendre. Les nuages noirs du ciel se fondaient en un beau bleu matinal. Il lui semblait même entendre des rires d'enfants…

Toute inquiétude semblait l'avoir quitté en regardant ce spectacle. Là, il faisait beau et paisible. Pas de 'Péhemm' qui rôdait pour vous prendre votre vie. Involontairement, il se mit à ramper vers l'extérieur. La main de la petite fille se posa sur son bras.

« Attends… »

Legolas se tourna un instant vers elle, avant de regarder à nouveau la plaine de jeu. L'ouverture sur ce monde ressemblait à un disque vertical dont les bords, assombris, représentaient un chaotique monde de cendres. L'elfe se sentait attiré par le monde dans le disque comme un papillon de nuit par la lumière des flammes. Avec le risque qui s'y rapportait de se brûler les ailes.

L'elfe ignora l'enfant qui essayait de le retenir doucement, et sortit de la protection du pan de mur à demi écroulé. Il se redressa, conscient qu'il n'entendait plus rien de la Péhemm. Les rires des enfants semblaient couvrir tout autre bruit, et le monde de cendre semblait désormais mort et calme. Legolas avança jusqu'au bord du disque, se demandant s'il pourrait le traverser et rejoindre ce monde. Il tendit une main tâtonnante, s'attendant tôt ou tard à sentir une surface dure, ou même à ressentir de la douleur, mais il ne rencontra que de l'air. Il vit la peau de ses mains désormais éclairée par ce chaleureux soleil, et sourit sans s'en rendre compte.

Il fit un pas, puis un autre, et sentit sous ses pieds la douceur de l'herbe, tandis que le soleil lui caressait doucement le visage. Il sourit comme un enfant, puis réalisa que ce soleil lui avait cruellement manqué dans le monde des cendres. Il se retourna vers l'enfant, et ce qu'il vit derrière lui, lui fit perdre son sourire.

L'enfant se tenait de l'autre côté du disque, et derrière elle, il pouvait voir l'endroit sombre et poussiéreux où ils s'étaient terrés face à la Péhemm. Elle n'avait pas traversé le disque et semblait regarder ce monde si chaleureux d'un œil triste.

Devant le regard de Legolas, elle eut un faible sourire.

« Je ne peux pas… », sa voix était faible et basse. « J'ai beau essayer, je n'y arrive pas… »

L'elfe crut au début qu'elle n'arrivait pas à passer le cercle. Il tendit la main vers elle pour l'aider, mais elle secoua la tête d'un air triste. « A quoi bon ? Ce monde va être détruit, quoi qu'on fasse… »

Legolas se retourna et vit alors la plaine de jeu telle qu'elle avait hanté ses rêves auparavant. Son estomac commença à se nouer. Puis la voix de la petite fille reprit. « Je reviens tout le temps en cet endroit, mais je n'arrive pas à changer quoi que ce soit… »

L'elfe se souvint alors de son impression première quand elle lui avait parlé. « C'est un rêve ? ». La petite fille parut songeuse, hésitante, puis répondit évasivement.

« Oui et non ». Legolas fronça les sourcils mais elle ne parut pas s'en rendre compte. Son sourire amer revint. « Cela s'est produit il y a longtemps… Et pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer… Espérer que je pourrais changer tout ça… »

Elle regarda Legolas de côté, le sourire ne quittant pas ses lèvres. « Etrange que je discute de ça avec un elfe, alors que vous avez été dans les premières lignes de tout ceci… ».

Legolas la fixa sans comprendre. Il la vit alors lever les yeux vers le ciel. « Ca commence », dit-elle simplement. Legolas se retourna vers la ville mais ne vit rien d'anormal.

Seulement, si l'enfant disait que ça allait arriver, c'était comme avant, quand elle levait le bras vers le ciel… « Montre moi », lui dit-il simplement en se retournant vers elle.

La petite fille le regarda un moment, pesant peut-être le pour et le contre, puis sourit faiblement, et leva le bras vers le ciel. Un oiseau qui passait par là ralentit son vol, puis s'immobilisa complètement. Legolas l'observa, abasourdi, se demandant comment se faisait-il que l'oiseau ne tombât pas sur le sol herbeux. Puis son regard revint vers la petite fille, qui avait franchis d'un pas le cercle séparant les deux mondes (ou les deux époques, s'il se référait à ce qu'elle avait dit plus tôt). Elle gardait un pied dans le monde de cendre, pourtant, comme si elle voulait se garder une sortie de secours.

Legolas verrait dans quelques moments, que c'était effectivement le cas.

« Ceci est un rêve », dit-elle d'une voix presque plate, comme pour répondre à sa question muette concernant l'oiseau. « Si je me concentre assez, je peux ralentir les événements, les arrêter… et quelques fois, mais rarement, revenir en arrière».

L'elfe se retourna vers la plaine de jeu et vit que les enfants étaient immobilisés. Non pas naturellement, s'il en jugeait celui qui se balançait au bout de deux cordes, à un angle pas naturel. Le temps semblait effectivement s'être arrêté.

'_Ce n'est donc pas mon rêve'_, se dit-il avec un certain soulagement. _'Depuis le début, ce n'était pas mon rêve… Pas étonnant que je ne comprenne rien…'_

'_Solution de facilité, l'ami'_, reprit la voix sarcastique. _'Comment peux-tu te retrouver dans le rêve de quelqu'un d'autres ? Voyons… Tu n'es pas un liseur de rêve, seule Galadrielle l'est et il n'y en a pas plus d'un à la fois. Si tu acceptes si facilement que ce n'est pas ton rêve, peut-être que tu n'es rien d'autre que le rêve de quelqu'un d'autre… peut-être que ta vie n'est qu'un rêve'_

'_Silence'_

'_Ou peut-être que oui, ta vie n'est qu'un rêve. TOUTE ta vie.'_

'_Assez'_

'_Car tu serais toujours dans le cachot de ton père, après toute ces années, à t'inventer une vie qui n'existe pas'_

'_**SILENCE !'**, _hurla Legolas mentalement, serrant les poings et espérant n'avoir fait que penser ce mot et non pas l'avoir prononcé tout haut comme tout à l'heure sous le pan de mur.

La voix dans sa tête obéit à l'ordre.

Pour un moment du moins.

Il se rendit compte alors que la petite fille lui parlait. « -- dans le ciel. »

« Pardon ? », Legolas tourna vers elle un regard étonné et un peu coupable de ne pas avoir écouté le début alors que c'était une des réponses qu'il cherchait depuis si longtemps. La petite fille prit une respiration et reprit. « Regarde, là haut dans le ciel… Au dessus des tours »

Legolas reporta son attention vers les tours. Il ne vit rien juste au dessus des tours, que des oiseaux immobiles suspendus en l'air, comme figés en plein vol. Puis il leva lentement les yeux pour regarder de plus en plus haut.

Et finalement, il vit bel et bien quelque chose.

Quelque chose de petit, de brillant, et qui laissait une fine traînée blanchâtre derrière lui.

« C'est ce qui a provoqué la vague de feu », dit simplement la petite fille. Quand il tombera dans la ville, tout explosera ».

Legolas se retourna pour observer ce petit point métallique dans le ciel. Même avec sa vue perçante, il ne pouvait pas distinguer ce que c'était. Il avait hélas le soleil dans la même perspective et en était aveuglé. « Qui a envoyé ça ? », demanda-t-il doucement, rassuré qu'il était par l'immobilité de toute chose. Il remarqua alors que l'enfant qui se balançait au bout des deux cordes, s'il était encore immobilisé dans un angle non naturel, était dans un angle moins surnaturel qu'avant. Il reporta son attention sur l'oiseau immobilisé dans le ciel près de lui et vit que ses ailes avaient une autre position. Il avait d'ailleurs bougé depuis la fois passée. Il y avait aussi un son, grave, presque imperceptible, mais effrayant car il semblait signifier quelque chose. Tout autour de lui le lui confirmait : le temps se remettait lentement en place.

La petite fille parut s'en rendre compte, car l'elfe entendit un gémissement de désespoir venir de là où elle était. Mais pour l'instant, seul lui importait la réponse à sa question.

« Qui a provoqué ça ? », répéta-t-il alors qu'elle regardait le spectacle avec des larmes apparaissant dans ses yeux gris. « Je ne peux pas… », commença-t-elle, « je ne peux pas retenir le temps. Il faut que tu reviennes », ajouta-t-elle en tendant le bras vers lui, main ouverte.

« Réponds-moi », hurla l'elfe pour couvrir le son qui s'amplifiait. Il réalisa alors qu'il pouvait distinguer de lourds et lents éclats de rire et comprit. Le son aussi avait été stoppé, et retrouvait lentement sa vitesse normale.

Dans peu de temps, il y aurait beaucoup de lumière, et les rires feraient place à des cris et des hurlements. « VITE, REPOND MOI ! », hurla l'elfe. « QUI A PROVOQUE CA ! »

« Les humains leur ont donné trop de contrôle, ils ont tout décidés eux-mêmes! », répondit l'enfant, de la panique dans le regard, la main toujours tendue. « Reviens avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ». Legolas était à cent lieues de deviner de qui l'enfant parlait, et se retourna, cherchant du regard le point métallique dans le ciel, espérant trouver une réponse. Il avait bougé, s'était sensiblement rapproché de la ville, et son mouvement s'accélérait. Il eut alors une étrange pensée paniquée. Pas pour lui, ni pour les enfants. Mais pour les oiseaux, qui seraient les premiers touchés par l'explosion.

Il suivit du regard le point métallique alors qu'il tombait dans la ville. Comme l'avait prophétisé la petite fille, l'instant qui suivit l'impact du point métallique fut le témoin de la naissance d'un second soleil dans la ville. Au ralenti, l'elfe vit ce soleil avant d'entendre le bruit assourdissant qui suivit. Il entendit ensuite les cris de surprise et de terreur des enfants et parents près de lui. La ville disparut dans les flammes qui se déversaient en vague dans toutes les directions. Puis ce fut un tremblement qui sembla secouer les tréfonds mêmes de la Terre.

Legolas se sentit en terrain terriblement connu à présent. La vague de feu roulait vers lui, les enfants et les parents se tordaient sur le sol, se consumaient, les arbres commençaient à brûler.

Et toujours ce grondement sourd.

Non, pas le même grondement.

On aurait dit un feulement.

Un feulement de wyverne… de Péhemm.

Legolas se retourna vers la petite fille, qui se tenait toujours dans le cercle, un pied dans chaque époque, la main tendue vers lui. « Viens avec moi! ». Son visage n'était plus implorant, mais ferme. Une expression familière sur un visage plus vieux.

Il pesa rapidement le pour et le contre. S'il restait ici, il serait brûlé sans aucun doute… S'il partait dans le monde des cendres, ils auraient à affronter la wyverne, et tous les autres dangers dont l'enfant ne lui avait pas encore parlé, mais dont il soupçonnait l'existence.

Il se retourna, et vit les flammes qui étaient sur le point de l'atteindre, en ouvrant une gueule béante comme pour le dévorer. Il fit demi-tour sur lui-même pour faire face à la petite fille. Il avait l'impression que de la lumière blanchâtre se faisait de plus en plus intense derrière elle. La Péhemm n'était pas loin. S'il traversait le cercle, il risquait de mourir rapidement.

« Viens avec moi si tu veux vivre ! ». La voix, plus adulte avec toujours ce timbre enfantin, sembla le rappeler à l'ordre. Il lui sembla avec le recul que c'était comme des mots magiques qu'il avait été conditionné à obéir sans hésitation.

Il bondit, la main tendue vers l'enfant.

Si jeune, si fragile d'apparence… Mais qui connaissait ce monde, ces deux époques… Il pouvait lui faire confiance…

Car rester ici, cela voudrait dire mourir sans issue, dans les flammes.

Leurs mains allaient se toucher.

Dans le monde des cendres, peut-être auraient-ils une petite chance de survivre.

Il avait déjà été protégé et guidé par quelqu'un qui avait cette couleur de cheveux. Ce même éclat dans le regard. Cette même voix autoritaire…

_Kyrieh…_

Sa main se referma sur la main de la petite fille, et tout devint noir.

Et froid.

Il ouvrit les yeux et distingua une lumière blanchâtre autour de lui. Il eut un sursaut en pensant à la lumière de la Péhemm, puis réalisa que la lumière n'était pas aveuglante, mais semblait même scintiller en autant de petits cristaux froids…

Et que la main qu'il tenait dans la sienne n'était pas fine, mais gantée, et forte.

Et le tirait vers le haut.

Legolas creva la couche de glace, respirant bruyamment pour reprendre son souffle. Il faisait vraiment très froid, et le vent soufflait autour de lui.

« Il est là ! Il est vivant ! ». Une voix d'homme, non loin. Il ouvrit les yeux, et vit de la neige partout autour de lui. Et près de lui, lui tenant toujours la main et l'aidant à se hisser du trou dans la neige, Aragorn.

Legolas le fixa avec incrédulité, se demandant où il se trouvait, et même quand il se trouvait.

Puis des souvenirs affluèrent dans son esprit. La quête de l'anneau, l'avalanche…

Les rêves…

'_Un jour, tu rencontrera un homme… Un roi des hommes…'_

Il posa le regard sur le ranger à côté de lui, alors que la voix de Kyrieh poursuivait dans son esprit, tel l'écho d'un souvenir au travers d'une brume.

'_Il sera ton ami… Et il te protégera…'_

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Legolas se sentit en paix et soulagé.

Même si le pire restait à venir…

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•----------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**A suivre...**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•----------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

_(1) ceinture de soie, également connue chez nous sous le terme de « voie lactée » ;-)_

_Alors voilà :)_

_La suite de la fanfic, enfin publiée. FF point net a fait le difficile ces derniers temps pour ce qui est des uploads :(_

_Je n'ai pas le temps de laisser une réponses aux reviews cette fois-ci. Je suis à la bourre ( en retard, pour les non habitués au belgiscisme ;) ) et je dois partir vite. _

_Mais je reviendraaaaaaai (insérer musique à la terminator :D ) et le prochain chapitre aura aussi les réponses qui manquent ici ;)_

_Je voulais relire la fic avant de la poster (comme discuté avec Niph sur MSN ;) ), mais finalement, de la page 5 à 14, tout a été écrit en un jet. Donc, il y aura peut-être des fautes d'orthographes, de tournures… Des illogismes… Je relirai et je corrigerai semaine prochaine s'il faut ;)_

_En attendant, bonne lecture, et merci pour vos reviews, elles m'ont vraiment fait plaisir :) mirciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii :)_

_Bizz :x_

_:Roselyne:_


	25. Le choix de Frodon

_**Disclaimer: **Aucun des persos de Tolkien n'est à moi ,(... reniflement tristounet, mais je les emprunte joyeusement pour cette nouvelle fic_

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•---------------------------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**LA COMMUNAUTÉ DES ELFES**

**  
_Chapitre Vingt cinq – Le Choix de Frodon_**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•---------------------------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

Le vent soufflait toujours de manière lugubre, chargé de lourds flocons de neige et de fragments de glaces qui se prenaient dans les yeux, le nez et la bouche dès que l'on voulait en placer une. Le froid s'immisçait dans les vêtements et gelaient les être vivants jusqu'aux os. Tous plissèrent les yeux pour se rejoindre en groupe contre le pan de mur. Peut-être espéraient-ils une accalmie, qui leur permettrait de continuer.

En imaginant bien sur que Saruman ne refasse pas son petit tour de passe-passe.

Frodon vit que Aragorn soutenait légèrement Legolas pour venir les rejoindre contre le pan rocheux. Une fois encore, une sourde colère monta en lui, sans qu'il puisse en trouver de justification qui tint la route. Sam le serrait un peu contre lui, comme pour lui communiquer un peu de chaleur, mais le porteur de l'anneau ne pouvait se débarrasser du léger malaise qui lui rongeait le cœur…

'_Arrête avec ça !'_, dit une voix dans son esprit. _'L'elfe a faillit mourir en protégeant Gandalf. Il est blessé, c'est normal qu'Aragorn le soutienne'_. La voix avait un timbre clair et franc. La voix avec laquelle Frodon se serait exprimé quelques mois plus tôt. Mais quelques mois plus tôt, il n'y avait pas d'anneau maudit dans sa vie… Aussi le hobbit chassa-t-il cette pensée.

Frodon fixa de ses yeux froid l'humain et l'elfe. Plus particulièrement l'elfe. Apparemment ce dernier n'avait pas encore remarqué l'entaille qui lui barrait le front, ni le sang qui s'était écoulé sur le côté de son visage. Allait-il encore feindre l'évanouissement et sortir le grand jeu quand il s'en rendrait compte ?

En attendant, le regard un peu étourdi de l'elfe pouvait ne pas seulement être attribué au coup qu'il s'était pris. Frodon se souvenait que l'elfe avait souvent eu ce genre de regard à la sortie de ses transes. Même Gandalf le remarqua aussi. Ce dernier pourtant ne dit mot, car il y avait plus urgent. Et alors qu'Aragorn aidait l'elfe à s'appuyer contre le pan rocheux, le magicien s'écarta un peu et regarda l'amas de glace et de neige que l'avalanche avait provoqué et qui barrait le passage, supputant leurs chances de pouvoir continuer.

« La corniche est bloquée », la voix de Boromir, qui tentait de se faire entendre par delà le tumulte du vent, fut comme une réponse à ses questions. Une réponse qu'hélas il aurait préféré ignorer. « Il faut faire demi-tour ! »

« Non », dit simplement Gandalf, espérant encore trouver une solution, une brèche pour pouvoir passer.

« Le froid va finir par tuer les petits ! », continua le fils du Gondor. Cette remarque pleine de bon sens fit grincer des dents le vieux magicien. Effectivement, il ne pouvait mettre inutilement la vie d'innocentes créatures en danger, tout simplement parce qu'il redoutait l'alternative. Il regarda les hobbits Merry et Pippin, qui semblaient ne pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il se tramait autour d'eux, serrés l'un contre l'autre comme des enfants apeurés par le tonnerre. « Passons par la trouée du Rohan, et faisons un crochet par ma cité ! », reprit Boromir.

Les pensées de Gandalf s'accélérèrent. Passer par le Gondor ? Bah tiens… Et mettre tant d'humains en présence de l'anneau unique ? Boromir les prenait-il TOUS pour des enfants incapable de voir un piège tendu ?

'_Allons'_, dit une petite voix neutre dans son esprit. _'Peut-être qu'il n'a pas d'arrière pensées. Il ne cite peut-être que ce qu'il connaît… La seule chose qui lui semble être un endroit sur : chez lui.'_

'_Bien sur'_, Gandalf toussa presque dans sa barbe. _'Et tu vas me dire que j'ai rêvé les nombreuses occasions où il regardaient avec un peu trop d'insistances l'anneau que Frodon portait !'_

Aragorn mit fin à ce débat qui venait de commencer en lui. « Non ! Passer par la trouée du Rohan nous rapprocherait trop d'Isengard, on ne peut pas prendre ce chemin! »

Gandalf sourit presque au ranger. Presque. L'issue de la sauvegarde des hobbits n'était toujours pas résolue. Il connaissait un autre itinéraire, mais celui là était hors de question. Il était en train de prier intérieurement les valars que personne ne propose cette solution, car elle serait très tentante aux premiers abords, quand Gimli s'avança et lança, tel un roulement sourd et bourru : « Alors, si l'on ne peut passer au-dessus de la montagne, passons en dessous ».

Gandalf ferma les yeux, avec la sensation d'un étau qui se refermait sur eux tous. Il les rouvrit et regarda fermement le nain.

« Non, maître nain. Pour aucune raison, je ne vous mènerais dans les mines ».

« Mon cousin Bâlin pourrait nous héberger, et nous aider à reprendre des forces », continua le nain, rempli de bonne volonté, et ignorant apparemment ce qui se tramait (ou s'était déjà tramé) dans le royaume de son cousin. « Et, maître elfe, la bière brassée sous la montagne serait probablement un bon remède contre vos problèmes de sommeil », ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil et un sourire espiègle.

« Il n'est pas question que je mette un pied sous la roche ! ». La voix de Legolas claqua comme un coup de fouet. Aragorn se dit qu'il était normal qu'un elfe n'aime pas se retrouver sous la terre. Et pourtant, le roi Thranduil avait construit son palais dans une des grottes de Mirkwood. Le ranger jeta un coup d'œil vers l'elfe car la voix de se dernier était bizarre. Trop tendue.

Legolas était blanc comme la neige, les yeux grands ouverts, les pupilles dilatées. Fini son air hébété quand il était sorti de sous la glace quelques minutes plus tôt. Il était alerte, comme face à un danger imminent. Un examen plus approfondit de l'expression de l'elfe, de la raideur de ses épaules et de la manière dont ses mains étaient crispées en deux poings, lui apprit que l'archer ne manifestait pas simplement une aversion, mais une crainte, voire même une panique, que seul un contrôle ardu sur lui-même l'empêchait d'extérioriser sous forme de hurlement. Aragorn eut l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ce genre de réaction, mais il ne pouvait plus se souvenir de où ni de quand.

'_Est-ce que ça a avoir avec son rêve ?'_, se demanda le ranger, repassant en esprit ce que Legolas lui avait décrit. Il ne trouva rien qui y ressemblait. Peut-être que l'elfe ne lui avait pas tout dit, mais il avait une idée de plus en plus précise que l'archer faisait référence à un événement du passé. De son propre passé.

Le ranger se souvint alors de la dernière fois où il avait vu quelqu'un avec semblable réaction, et semblable lueur dans le regard. Des humains ayant traversé des guerres, des affrontements, particulièrement sanglants, des humains qui avaient survécu alors que leurs frères d'armes se faisaient déchiqueter autour d'eux, des humains qui avaient du se cacher parmi les cadavres en putréfaction de leurs compagnons d'armes pour échapper à la mort d'orcs qui parcouraient le champ de bataille afin d'achever les survivants… Beaucoup de ses hommes, revenus du combat, n'étaient plus les mêmes… Quelque chose en eux avaient été détruit lors de l'affrontement, quelque chose était mort, là bas, avec les autres soldats. Ils pouvaient avoir l'air calme par moment, et puis, un événement, une parole, un geste, une vision, provoquait un déclic suffisamment puissant pour les couper de la réalité, et les faire revivre le traumatisme du passé.

Quand il avait questionné Elrond à ce sujet, le seigneur de Rivendell avait appelé cela un 'choc post-traumatique'. Celui qui souffrait de cela, revivait parfois, les pires moments du combat. On avait beau leur parler, ils ne voyaient rien, n'entendaient rien de réel. Leurs esprits étaient coincés dans un événement du passé, et s'ils parlaient, c'était en réponse à ce qu'ils croyaient voir ou entendre. Si on les touchait, on recevait des réactions plutôt brutales et des hurlements.

Ces hommes, enfermé dans un cauchemar du passé, condamnés à sans cesse le revivre, avaient fait pitié à Aragorn.

Et ici, l'elfe avait un regard proche de ces hommes. Aragorn déglutit avec difficulté, la pensée de la sagesse d'Elrond d'avoir choisit Legolas pour la communauté de l'anneau, effleura son esprit. Le seigneur de Rivendell connaissait-il les troubles de l'elfe de Mirkwood ? Le ranger se dit qu'il devait l'ignorer : il n'aurait pas mis en danger tout le monde inutilement. Il ne devait juste pas avoir deviné. Galadrielle aurait pu si elle avait été là…

'Arrête ces pensées !', une voix claqua dans son esprit avec une telle force qu'il en sursauta. 'En dehors de ces crises ou transes, c'est un excellent guerrier, un éclaireur sans égal, et un des meilleurs archers qui existe ! Il a été formé dans ce but ! Si tu le dénigres maintenant, tu ne vaux pas mieux que les autres !'

Aragorn réalisa où ses pensées l'avaient mené. Commençait-il à être sous l'influence des autres membres de la communauté ? Afin d'y mettre un terme, il tendit le bras vers Legolas et serra légèrement sa main sur son coude. Avec le recul, il se dit qu'il aurait pu provoquer une nouvelle crise chez l'elfe. Elrond avait bien expliqué que le contact physique était à éviter pour des épisodes de chocs post traumatiques, mais il eut de la chance ici : Legolas tourna vers lui un regard fiévreux, mais où il était clair que l'elfe le reconnaissait. Le ranger eut un soupire de soulagement.

Seulement, ce geste ne passa pas inaperçu pour Frodon qui sentit l'amertume se mêler à la colère en son cœur. Aussi, quand Boromir, curieusement son allié dans cette affaire, lança qu'il fallait laisser aux semi-hommes, moins résistants, le choix du chemin à prendre, le neveu de Bilbon sentit une joie mauvaise se faufiler tel un serpent dans son cœur. Il dut camoufler un sourire lorsque Gandalf se tourna vers lui après quelques secondes.

« Laissons le porteur de l'anneau décider du chemin à suivre »

Frodon serra les dents. Pour tous, il eut l'air de quelqu'un qui devait débattre entre deux maux, lequel choisir, mais en réalité, c'était pour cacher ce sourire qui voulait à tout prix se peindre sur ses lèvres. Il releva la tête, et annonça d'une voix plate, désespérément neutre : « Nous passerons par les mines ». Il ne put s'empêcher de fixer Legolas droit dans les yeux pendant une seconde avant de détourner le regard vers Gandalf, qui avait fermé les yeux comme si toute la fatalité du monde venait de tomber sur ses épaules. Frodon eut un moment de doute. Cela était-il réellement un problème de passer par ces galeries naines ? Gandalf savait-il quelque chose dont il ne souhaitait pas s'entretenir avec les autres ? Y avait-il plus grand danger de passer par ces mines que de continuer sur une corniche glacée, en pleine tempête de neige, sans abri, où à tout moment Saruman pouvait provoquer une nouvelle avalanche ? Ils avaient eu BEAUCOUP de chance de s'en être tous tirés cette fois-ci…

Puis un regard sur le visage encore plus pâle de Legolas, qui s'était détourné et parlait à voix basse à Aragorn tout en hochant de la tête, suffit pour effacer tout remords en son cœur.

Non mais pour qui se prenait-il ?

Jusqu'à présent, cet elfe s'était toujours fait aider, au moindre problème. Tout le monde avait été aux petits soins avec lui. N'était-il pas un prince de Mirkwood ? Peut-être avait-il l'habitude que tout le monde serve le moindre de ses désirs ou de ses caprices… Mais foi de Saquet, il allait apprendre que des gens pouvaient résister à ses simagrées ! Qu'il en bave un peu ! se dit le hobbit en détournant la tête pour que nul ne puisse voir le sourire mauvais qui avait trouvé son chemin sur son visage.

Seul Sam le vit. Et il s'effraya. Puis devant le changement d'expression de Frodon, désormais inquiet et épuisé, le jardinier se dit qu'il avait du se tromper...

**·..·..·**

Legolas était tombé sur ses genoux, ignorant le froid de la glace sous lui. Il était pris d'un léger tremblement qui n'avait rien avoir avec le froid ambiant.

'_Retourner sous la terre. A nouveau dans le cachot. Non, non, NON ! Je refuse !'_

'_Si ta vie n'est qu'un rêve'_, dit la petite voix sarcastique au fond de son esprit, _'considère ceci comme un retour au source. Retour à la case départ, mais tu ne touches pas les 10 pièces d'or'._

Il sembla à Legolas qu'un éclat de rire venait de résonner en lui. Ce rire qui ressemblait à celui de son frère Odúrin. Il serra les dents et les poins avec haine, et reporta son attention sur le reste de la communauté qui se préparait déjà à faire demi-tour, sanglant à nouveau le poney, faisant faire les manœuvres difficiles dans la glace à l'animal dont les pattes demeuraient cachées dans la blanches froideur.

« Je n'irai pas dans les mines, Aragorn », dit-il tout bas à la seule intention du ranger qui se trouvait à un peu plus d'un mètre devant lui. Le ranger se retourna et vit à l'expression de l'elfe qu'il n'avait pas accepté la décision du hobbit. Ce dernier avait-il jeté un coup d'œil acéré à l'elfe après avoir annoncé son choix, ou avait-il imaginé tout cela ?

'_Allons donc'_, la voix était de retour dans l'esprit du ranger, _'ce n'est pas la première fois que un des hobbits, Frodon ou Sam, prends l'elfe en grippe ! Tu ne devrais pas être si surpris'_

'_Frodon choisirait les mines de la Moria uniquement pour torturer Legolas ? Arrête ta parano, mon vieux'_, se répondit Aragorn.

'_Ce n'est pas Legolas qui vit dans un monde de rêve, _mon vieux_'_, répondit la voix en imitant son intonation._ 'C'est toi, si tu ne peux pas voir qu'il y a des tensions sérieuses dans ce groupe !'_

'_Je n'y crois pas… Pas à ce point là'_, répondit Aragorn en pensée, même si le doute se mouvait en lui. Depuis leur départ de Rivendell, il avait été surpris de réaliser que la naïveté avec laquelle il avait regardé le monde jusqu'à ses dix-huit ans, n'était apparemment pas totalement disparue. Cette étrange innocence semblait lui revenir alors qu'il dépassait les quatre-vingts ans – âge pourtant encore jeune pour les gens de sa race, ce n'était pas comme s'il devenait sénile comme les humains atteignant cette durée de vie… Certaines choses arrivaient encore à le surprendre. A part que ces derniers temps, _'surprendre'_ était un mot un peu trop faible. _'Le laisser cul par-dessus tête'_ semblait un terme plus approprié parfois…

Aragorn secoua la tête mentalement. Il se dit – comme à l'habitude – qu'il essayerait de résoudre cela quand il aurait un moment de pause, et quand tous seraient repus de sommeil et de nourriture. Pas la peine d'essayer de résoudre un conflit lorsque tout le monde était tendu comme une corde d'arc prête à se rompre.

Il questionnerait Legolas quand ils seraient tous plus calme. Il essayerait de voir ce qui clochait chez l'elfe, et pourquoi une telle haine de la roche… Même s'il soupçonnait la main de Thranduil derrière tout cela. Thranduil, qui avait fait de son plus jeune fils, sa bête noire… Cela ne pouvait être simplement le souvenir du palais de son père qui le mit dans cet état là. Non, il y avait du y avoir _quelque chose_ de plus précis… de plus horrible… Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas encore expliqué. N'avait-il pas eut par le passé l'impression de l'archer ne lui avait pas tout dit ?

Peut-être que la caravane, les rêves, n'avaient été qu'une entrée, et que le plat de résistance devait encore arriver.

« Je vous accompagnerai le plus loin possible », continua Legolas d'une voix agitée, son cœur battant la chamade. « Mais il est hors de question que j'entre dans la Moria ! ». Il semblait voyager à la frontière entre le monde fermé de l'autohypnose et le monde merveilleux de l'hystérie.

Avant qu'Aragorn puisse essayer de le raisonner, de lui dire qu'il laisse le temps s'écouler, qu'il se repose et reconsidère sa décision, vu que de nombreux jours les séparaient du moment où ils entreraient dans le royaume nain, il entendit Boromir prendre la parole dans son dos.

« De toute façon, pour ce que ça changera… ».

Le regard de Legolas bascula avec une rapidité de prédateur du ranger vers le fils du Gondor. Aragorn se retourna vers Boromir. Ce dernier les regarda un instant, et un minuscule sourire de dédain vint soulever la commissure de ses lèvres. Aragorn trouva que c'était un sourire qui pouvait facilement coûter une paire d'incisives ou un nez cassé à un homme. En particulier adressé à quelqu'un d'aussi nerveux que Legolas.

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•----------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**A suivre...**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•----------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

Hé oui, tout le monde commence à bien péter un câble ;)

Et ils n'en sont pas encore arrivés au bout de leurs peines :D

Alors, vous voyez aussi que les miracles arrivent :D Moins d'une semaine pour un uploade de chapitre :D

Pour me faire pardonner du retard dans les updates, pour les quatre prochaines semaines, je compte essayer de faire un upload par semaine. Après, on verra (parce que beaucoup de tournage à nouveau ;) )

Et maintenant, les réponses aux reviews des deux précédents chapitres :)

**·..·**

**ADOMONESTIA LUNE-ARGENT : **« On veut la suite! C'est trop cruel de nous laisser comme ça! »

Bah oui, c'est ce que je disais aussi quand j'ai commencé les AKIRA, et que chaque tome se terminait par une note tellement haute en suspens qu'on ne pouvait faire que deux choses : râler/pester contre l'auteur, et attendre avec avidité la suite tout en essayant d'imaginer les événements pour ensuite comparer son imaginaire et celui de l'auteur ;)

Après en avoir fini de râler, j'ai compris l'utilité, et ai appliqué la technique :D

C'est plus marrant/motivant, autant pour le lecteur que pour l'auteur ;)

**·..·**

**ALANA CHANTELUNE:**

Que font les valars ? Uhm… Les possibilités sont infinies… ;) On peut même s'imaginer des situations bien marrantes/parodiques… « mais que font les valars quand les persos se font malmener ? ». Peut-être une prochaine fic one-shot, qui sait :D

**·..·**

**ANGEL OF SEVEN DREAMS :**

Oui, je suis en train de lire ta fic "La prophétie des monde". Jusqu'à présent, je dois dire que j'aime la manière dont tu maintiens le suspens. Je dois avouer que je partais avec un a priori négatif en pensant que c'était une nouvelle Mary-sue comme j'en avais lu tant d'autres qui commençaient par un similaire résumé, mais je dois dire que contre tout attente, j'aime bien ta fic, et qu'à chaque fin de chapitre, il me tarde de lire la suite :)

**·..·**

**BIZOUILLE :**

Contente :)

Non, je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir, loin de moi cette idée ;-)

**·..·**

**DARK BUTTERFLY 376 : **

« **Jet de pierre dans un lac** » n'est pas oublié. J'ai juste un blocage sur ce prochain chapitre. Une fois que j'aurai trouvé comment le démarrer, la suite prévue pourra se mettre en place rapidement ;)

Si tu ne comprends pas toute la fic « Communauté… », ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas la seule : **Legolas** lui-même n'est pas sur de comprendre. Dans un prochain chapitre, **Gandalf** va lui donner une solution pour s'y retrouver ;)

**·..·**

**ENEE :**

Je dois dire qu'en ces moments là, j'étais un peu coupée du monde actuel, et donc, je n'ai pas eu vent des anniversaires des **bombes atomiques**. Donc en aucun cas je n'ai voulu faire référence à Hiroshima et Nagasaki ,( ). J'admets que la ressemblance peut être frappante, ceci dit ;-)

Kyrieh serait la petite fille du rêve de Legolas ? C'est quelque chose qu'il va devoir découvrir dans la suite de l'histoire. Pour le moment, c'est le doute qu'il a. La suite lui dira-t-elle raison ? Suspens ;)

Quant à Thandruil, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite ;)

Mais petit à petit, je vais donner des indications pour vous permettre de rassembler les pièces du puzzle. Un peu à la manière tordue que j'avais déjà utilisé dans **ENTRAINEMENT** :) (lire le dernier « chapitre » peut en apprendre beaucoup sur ma manière de traiter une info dans un fic ;) ). Oui, c'est assez tordu parfois :D

**·..·**

**ERIKA : **

**Winnie l'ourson** qui fait face à une explosion atomique ? Ca frôle la **parodie**…

Uhm… Mais justement, il ne faut jamais parler de parodie en ma présence… ;) Je finis toujours par les faire ! ;D

**·..·**

**JAYSE MAAT :**

Ce serait injuste que _je_ tue Legolas ? ;)

Bah, il y a tant de personnes (lui y compris) qui s'y sont essayé que je (Roselyne) n'ai même pas à lever le petit doigt ;D

Comment ça, ironique :)

**·..·**

**FADERPG :**

Miciiiiiii tout pleeeeeeiiiiiiiin pour ces gentils commentaires ,) J'aime bien savoir que ce que j'écris fait plaisir aux gens, au point qu'ils s'arment de courage et dévorent tous les chapitres d'un coup ;) (Communauté des Elfes est sponsorisé par Neurofen :p )

_« En fait, la seule chose que je déplore (mais ça c'est le côté fan de Shonen ai qui ressort) c'est que les Sentiments entre Aragorn et Legolas ne dépassent pas l'amitié pour devenir de l'amour... C'est envisageable ça chef? »_

Doucement, là ;) « Communauté des elfes » est estimé à plus de **150 chapitres**. Les choses vont évoluer, lentement mais sûrement, dans une ou l'autre direction ;) Je n'en dis pas plus pour le moment :D

**·..·**

**FUSHICHO :**

Alors là, que tu aies eu peur pour Legolas, c'est un des plus beau commentaire qu'on m'ait donné :) J'essaye de faire en sorte que les **personnages soient le plus vivants possible**, et on dirait que j'ai réussit… ,-)….

Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ,-)….

**·..·**

**KAIN :**

Merci beaucoup pour avoir lu ma fic jusqu'ici :) C'est vrai qu'il y a peu de pages de fics LOTR, du moins en français ;) Si la réaction de Frodon and co t'a énervée, arme toi de prozac pour les prochains chapitres (où beaucoup vont être nominés pour le **trophée du plus Odieux Personnage de la communauté de l'anneau** ;) ).

**·..·**

**LASGALENYA GREENLEAVES :**

(tiens, c'est bizarre, ce nom sonne familier au niveau du vécu ;) Un futur perso de la fic peut-être :D )

J'adore tes chatons sous LSD :D (morte de rire :D )

Quant aux fôtes deautokraff, y en a à foison dans le chapitre 24 je crois ;) Je dois encore corriger ça :D

De toute façon, je viens de rassembler tous les chapitres en un seul fichier, et j'ai **151** pages A4 ;) Je compte pour l'un des **Japan Expo**, sortir l'histoire sous forme de **livre** (avec illustrations), je verrai où j'en serai à ce moment là (normalement je devrais avoir terminé la première partie ;). D'ici là, j'aurai le temps de tout corriger :p

**·..·**

**LILYNETTE :**

Ah ben alors comme ça… on aime bien les fics où Legolas et Aragorn sont torturés et fous d'inquiétude ? Tu seras heureuse d'apprendre alors que je fais rarement des **happy-ends dégoulinants de guimauve** dans mes fics (sauf quelques exceptions ;) Cette fic en fera-t-elle partie ? Suspens ;))

(lis la review du tout dernier chapitre). SIX MOIS ? ;) Médisanteuh :p Tu as vu la vitesse de cet update-ci :D

**·..·**

**NEKO NEKO :**

Effectivement, je me disais bien que je n'avais plus eu de nouvelles de toi depuis un bon moment ;) Mici pour le gentil commentaire… snif… ,-)… Ca n'a pas été trop dur de tout relire ? ;)

Relire, je pense que je devrais parfois… Ca m'éviterait certains illogismes qui doivent certainement paver certaines de mes fics ;)  
mode parano ON

**·..·**

**NIPH : **

Je suis effectivement flattée que la première chose que tu as faite en récupérant Internet soit de plonger dans l'enfer de la communauté ;)

Je n'ai pas encore su voir **Kaamelott**, car, pas de TV au kot ; Et puis, à force de faire des émissions TV de la journée (au moins un trimestre par an), je n'ai plus trop envie de la regarder en rentrant chez moi ;) (sinon, y aurait encore moins d'updates que dans l'état actuel, alors, tu imagines ? ;) )

(chapitre 24) Oui, **Melkor**. Autant pour moi ;-) Je me suis trompée, dans la précipitation :p mais j'avais prévenu qu'il y aurait des erreurs vu que tout avait été fait en un jet, et pas relu ;) J'en ai profité pour le corriger ;)

(N'empêche… j'imagine un instant Melchior donner l'anneau unique à Jésus… Certaines de ses disparitions pourraient alors aisément être expliquées ;-) )

Miciiiiiiiiii pour le proof-read :-))))))))))

Gros bisous aussi :x

**·..·**

**SINBELMUDE :**

Mirciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii :-)))))))

Bisous aussi :x

**·..·**

**VYRSES : **

Mici :-)

Legolas mignon… Dans le film (physique) ou dans la fic (personnalité) ? ;)

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

Voilà ;) Prochain chapitre dans moins d'une semaine ;)

Bisous à tous et toutes :xxxxxxxxx

:Roselyne:


	26. Vision et Tensions

_**Disclaimer: **Aucun des persos de Tolkien n'est à moi ,(... reniflement tristounet, mais je les emprunte joyeusement pour cette nouvelle fic_

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•---------------------------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**LA COMMUNAUTÉ DES ELFES**

**  
_Chapitre Vingt six – Vision et tensions_**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•---------------------------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

Trois jours…

Trois jours de descente ; trois jours où peu avaient desserré les dents, surtout quand le temps avait commencé à se relever. Ils avaient un arrière goût dans la bouche qui leur donnait l'impression d'avoir le brûlant à l'estomac. Seul le nain semblait ne pas se rendre compte du temps qu'ils avaient gaspillé ainsi, tout à la joie qu'il était de pouvoir se rouler dans la fange et la bière.

Trois jours où l'elfe ne dormait plus…

L'elfe parlait peu, le stricte minimum, enfermé dans sa hargne, sa résolution, son ressentiment, sa peur et sa haine. Car pour le ranger, c'était les émotions qui se succédaient sur le visage de l'archer quand il arrivait à le regarder sans que ce dernier ne s'en rende compte. Aragorn se souvenait que seulement quelques jours plus tôt, l'elfe était abattu moralement, sujet à de fréquentes peurs ou déprimes. Son humeur s'était modifiée, mais le ranger n'était pas sur de beaucoup aimer le changement.

Ils étaient toujours dans la partie enneigée de la montagne. Il n'y avait toujours pas de trace de verdure pour Bill le poney. Juste de temps à autre, de la mousse de lichen sur une des faces d'un rocher, exposée au soleil ; lichen dont l'animal se délectait, affamé. Bien sur, ils se déplaçaient de nuit, sensibles au fait que plus le temps se dégageait, plus les oiseaux espions de Saruman seraient susceptibles de les repérer. Ils faisaient moins de pauses qu'à l'aller, parcourant de plus longues distances, comme s'il leur tardait de se retrouver dans cette grotte humide, sombre et froide. Legolas serra encore plus les dents. Pour le moment, les rêves de feu et de cendre étaient le cadet de ses soucis. Il ne voulait pas dormir, car il savait que cette fois, ce ne serait pas la petite fille sur la plaine de jeu qui l'accueillerait. Non, ce serait Alek, le visage blafard et ensanglanté, qui viendrait le chercher dans le cachot de son père, pour l'effrayer jusqu'à ce qu'il hurle pitié. Qu'importe qu'il ait prétendu venir en ami. Qui pourrait appeler '_ami'_ son meurtrier ?

Il marchait droit, le regard fixé devant lui, la colère semblant suinter de tous les pores de sa peau, faisant semblant d'ignorer le regard inquiet que les hobbits lui lançaient, tout comme le regard moqueur du nain et du fils du Gondor. Il évitait soigneusement le regard du ranger et celui de Gandalf. Il n'aurait pas voulu voir le sentiment de trahison chez le premier, et l'incompréhension blessée chez le second.

L'aube commençait à poindre quand il repéra un abri dans la roche. Legolas le reconnut. Ironiquement, c'était l'endroit même où il s'était confié à Aragorn, où il avait parlé de la caravane humaine, et d'Alek. L'endroit où il avait essayé d'en finir…

Certainement pas un endroit où il pourrait s'endormir ! Alek viendrait à coup sur le chercher, il pouvait y parier sa main droite !

Il fut tenté de ne pas s'arrêter là, afin de ne pas laisser de mauvais souvenirs entacher l'armure qu'il s'était construite autour de lui, puis il se dit que personne ne comprendrait pourquoi il mettrait l'équipe délibérément en danger de s'exposer à la lumière du soleil, alors qu'un abri leur était littéralement offert. Il serait jugé faible, s'il ne pouvait pas surmonter la mémoire des événements s'étant déroulés en cet endroit.

« Nous pouvons nous reposer en cet endroit, en attendant que la lumière du jour ne passe », dit il d'une voix plus calme qu'il ne l'était en se retournant vers le reste de la troupe. Son regard paraissait détaché et il ne les voyait pas vraiment comme ce qu'ils étaient, chacun individuel, avec ses propres buts, sensibilité et pensées. Non, il les voyait comme des soldats dont les ombres s'allongeaient derrière eux alors que le soleil commençait à poindre.

'_Dépêche toi, Soldat ! Ils vont arriver !'_

La voix de la petite fille traversa son esprit avec une telle violence qu'il faillit sursauter. Il se retourna brusquement vers le soleil qui dardait de ses premiers rayons la surface cristalline de la montagne. Seulement, ce ne fut pas le gentil soleil matinal qu'il vit. Ce fut une boule de feu qui venait d'exploser à l'horizon. La lumière tout autour de lui devint aveuglante et douloureuse. Il leva un bras vers son visage et ferma à moitié les yeux pour se protéger. Derrière lui, il entendit des voix d'enfants, - les hobbits probablement - hurler de surprise et de douleur. Le poney se cabra, et des voix plus adultes se mêlèrent aux cris des plus jeunes. Legolas vit la vague de feu se déverser depuis le lointain, et s'élancer vers la montagne en un roulement assourdissant, affamée, engloutissant le paysage qui se noircissait avant même son arrivée. Legolas se retourna vers le reste de la communauté, pour leur dire de courir. Peut-être que s'ils pouvaient atteindre l'abri qu'il redoutait tant quelques secondes auparavant, ils pourraient échapper à la vague de feu. Mais il doutait de l'efficacité d'une grotte face à la fournaise qui se ruait sur eux. Auraient-ils déjà seulement le temps de l'atteindre, cet abri ?

Mais s'ils restaient là, ils mourraient tous.

Sa respiration s'arrêta. Les autres membres de la communauté étaient debout, ne manifestaient pas de peur… Mais étaient changés en statue de charbon !

Legolas s'arrêta sur le visage d'Aragorn, qui conservait encore une certaine noblesse malgré son état, puis il sentit une onde de choc le traverser, et vit les premières flammes, annonciatrice de la lame de fond, l'entourer, lécher ses vêtements, atteindre ses amis, et les faire exploser comme des feuilles noires emportés par le vent. Il tendit la main vers Aragorn, pour le retenir, mais il ne resta du ranger que quelques morceaux sombres dans sa main. Il se retourna vers la vague de feu, les larmes aux yeux, et hurla.

'_TULA ! Faites moi sortir d'ici ! Que quelqu'un nous aide ! '_

La vague de feu l'atteignit et il se protégea le visage de ses bras, fermant les yeux, souhaitant être très loin. Il sentit que quelque chose le tirait en arrière. Ou plutôt, le secouait légèrement par l'épaule.

Il se retourna, et vit le visage d'Aragorn, de chair et de sang, et non de poussière et de charbon, très proche de lui, une expression sur le visage qui passa de l'interrogation simple à la peur.

« Legolas ? Qu'est-ce que… »

Aragorn avait vu le masque de détachement complet sur le visage de l'archer quand il avait annoncé qu'ils se reposeraient dans l'abri. Il avait deviné son malaise quand il s'était remémoré les événements qui s'étaient produits en cet endroit. C'était ici que Legolas lui avait confié les horreurs de son passé. C'était ici qu'il avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours avec une de ses dagues. C'était ici que Aragorn s'était juré d'envoyer Thranduil dans les caves de Mandos s'il lui arrivait de croiser son chemin, qu'importent les conflits qui en résulteraient. Depuis, il s'était un peu calmé, mais à voir l'air de faux détachement que Legolas semblait arborer, sa rancœur remontait à la surface. L'elfe s'était un peu trop épanché au goût de certains de la communauté, mais ici, on assistait à l'effet inverse. Legolas se retranchait en lui-même. Il allait essayer de ne plus éprouver d'émotions, et allait à la longue devenir ce que son père avait essayé de faire de lui : un tueur sans sentiment, un guerrier rapide, efficace, précis, mais sans vie réelle. Quelqu'un qui traverserait les âges sans la crainte d'être blessé au cœur. Quelqu'un qui ne craindrait que les épées et les flèches de ses ennemis, mais qui ne vivrait pas réellement. Quelqu'un qui un jour se lancerait sur ses lances de ses adversaires, sans crainte de la mort, car il aurait réalisé qu'il n'avait pas vécu…

Aragorn ne voulait pas cela pour Legolas. Il se souvint de la promesse qu'il s'était faite en ces lieux : de guider, entourer, protéger Legolas dans cette vie. Et de faire en sorte qu'à sa mort, ses descendants fassent de même, afin que jamais il ne demeure seul.

Mais toute crainte de voir Legolas basculer dans un monde sans émotion venait de fondre comme neige au soleil en voyant l'air terrorisé et les larmes aux yeux de l'elfe. Avait-il bien entendu _'Tula'_ ? L'appel à l'aide en langue elfique ? Qu'avait vu l'archer qui le mit dans cet état. Aragorn risqua un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de son frère d'armes et ne vit que le soleil poindre à l'horizon, et la chaîne de montagne qui commençait à étinceler.

Legolas regarda tour à tour Aragorn, puis les hobbits et le reste de la communauté, voulant s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien réels. Puis il prit deux profondes respirations, et chassa rapidement les larmes de ses yeux du revers de sa manche, et se retourna vers le soleil. Un soleil qui n'était plus aveuglant et menaçant, mais doux et matinal.

'_Il faut que je me débarrasse de ce truc'_, se dit l'elfe, _'de préférence avant qu'on arrive à la Lothlórien, sinon quelqu'un finira par appeler soit les gardes, soit les types armés de filets à papillons, pour m'emmener dans un endroit reclus, tout blanc, en paix et harmonie…'_

Il se recomposa un visage calme avant de se retourner vers les autres. Bien sur, Aragorn avait vu que cela n'allait pas. Et peut-être même Gandalf, à juger le regard inquiet et inquisiteur qu'il lui lança par delà ses sourcils broussailleux. Mais les autres semblaient tout affairés à rejoindre enfin l'abri contre le vent qui s'insinuait entre les couches de leurs vêtements. Bizarrement, cette vision parut rassurante aux yeux de l'elfe.

**·..·**

Ils étaient tous rassemblés autour du petit feu, à l'abri du vent dans la grotte qui était encore chargée de souvenirs poignants pour tous. Ils demeuraient d'ailleurs tous silencieux, chacun plongé dans ses propres tourments et souvenirs, l'air concentré sur le repas frugal que Sam avait pu leur concocter en rationnant leur réserves. Le silence était presque palpable. Chacun se disait bien qu'il faudrait que quelqu'un démarre la conversation, mais aucun ne se sentait d'aplomb pour en prendre la responsabilité.

Legolas finit d'engouffrer rapidement sa maigre ripaille, et laissa échapper un rot sonore.

"Legolas, quelle délicatesse!", Aragorn souleva un sourcil amusé vers l'elfe.

"Dans les contrées loin dans le sud, c'est censé être un compliment après un bon repas", dit l'elfe sans se démonter.

"Et qu'est-ce qu'ils font après une bonne baise? Il pètent?".

L'intervention de Boromir fit éclater de rire les hobbits et soulever un sourcil perplexe à l'elfe. Rapidement, Gimli, et Gandalf joignirent l'hilarité générale, tandis qu'Aragorn tentait de garder composition sur lui-même. Décidément, ce voyage allait en apprendre plus qu'il ne voulait sur la personnalité profonde de ses compagnons de route. Mais au moins, les conversations démarrèrent de bon train, et se maintinrent durant tout le reste du repas.

« Je montrerai la garde complète », dit simplement l'elfe, quand ils eurent tous finis leur pitance, et que le sujet des tours de garde arriva dans la conversation. Tous tournèrent un regard étonné vers l'archer qui se tenait désormais à l'écart de tous, un peu comme au tout début de leur expédition. Ils savaient tous que l'elfe avait déjà fait des gardes complètes les deux jours qui avaient précédés, et bien que son offre fut salutaire pour beaucoup, tous commençaient à douter des réserves qui lui restaient. Que se passerait-il s'il s'endormait pendant qu'eux tous reposaient confiants, et qu'ils étaient attaqués ?

Merry, qui était demeuré silencieux et calme depuis quelques jours, ce qui était contraire à sa nature, prit alors la parole. « C'est parce que tu ne peux pas dormir ? »

L'elfe tourna un regard vaguement surpris vers le hobbit, et ce dernier frémit intérieurement, tellement l'elfe paraissait détaché de tout ; pas encore indifférent, mais il avait le sentiment que ça ne saurait tarder… Que l'elfe commençait à se retrancher en lui-même… Il décida de continuer sur sa lancée, même si le malaise en lui grandissait.

« J'ai encore certaines herbes du vieux Brandyboucq», commença-t-il, avec une involontaire pointe de regret dans la voix qui faillit faire fondre Legolas. « Elles sont réputées être les meilleurs de toute la Comté. Fumer un peu avant de dormir permet de se relaxer, et cela garantit une bonne nuit de sommeil ». L'air qu'il arborait pouvait faire comprendre à quiconque que les hobbits avaient déjà fait usage de ces herbes plus d'une fois, pour surmonter le stress de ce voyage. Legolas sourit doucement, amusé, et cette marque de réel sentiment sembla soulager plus Merry que s'il lui avait dit clairement qu'il le ferait.

Il avait déjà fumé variété d'herbes chez les elfes. Il ignorait la puissance des herbes du vieux Brandyboucq, et si leur prétendue efficacité n'était pas un chauvinisme hobbit, mais il n'avait aucune intention de se retrouver en train de planer dans un monde merveilleux si une attaque devait survenir.

Il se rendit compte qu'il souriait à l'idée, et se renfrogna, tentant de garder le masque sérieux qu'il s'était forcé à porter depuis que Frodon avait fait son choix sur la marche à suivre. « Je monte la garde tant que je suis là. Profitez en pour vous reposer et faire vos réserves, parce qu'à partie de la Moria », il posa sur Frodon un bref coup d'œil qui n'échappa pas à certains, « vous devrez vous débrouiller tout seuls. »

Sa déclaration, froide et mesurée, fit retomber l'ambiance que Merry avait presque réussit à relever. Legolas souriait toujours, mais son sourire était presque comme une excuse de devoir en arriver à ces méthodes. Il y eut un silence mal à l'aise que seul les crépitements du feu de bois au milieu d'eux brisèrent par instant, avant que Boromir ne prenne la parole. « Allons Legolas », dit-il d'une voix qui portait quelques traces de condescendance. « Cesse donc ces caprices et ces futilités. Nous sommes tous embarqués dans une aventure qui ne nous plait guère, et je suis persuadé que chacun d'entre nous a déjà eu mille raisons de tourner les talons et de rentrer chez lui. Mais cette quête est plus importante que nos propres vies. Si nous échouons, ce sont toutes les terres du milieu qui en pâtiront. Nous devons rester tous ensemble… quoique nos instincts nous disent ! »

Presque tous restèrent bouche bée devant la déclaration de Boromir, si censée pour une fois. Avec le recul, Aragorn se dit que ça n'avait ressemblé à rien sauf à un discours tout préparé à l'avance, histoire de remonter dans l'estime de tous, quitte à faire chuter l'elfe pour ce faire. Savait-il à ce moment là qu'attaquer l'elfe sur ses responsabilités n'était pas la bonne chose à faire ? Avait-il fait cela pour provoquer Legolas ? Pour qu'il explose devant tous ?

« Tu as peut-être près de trois mille ans », continua le fils du Gondor, « mais je vais devoir te dire de cesser tes enfantillages qui nous exaspèrent tous. Nous devons être tous unis face à l'adversaire, tenir dans un but commun et unique, et oublier nos tourments. Te torturer de cette manière, non seulement te met en danger, mais également le reste de la Communauté ! »

Un instant – un instant très bref – le pétillement de perplexité qui luisait dans les yeux de Legolas fut remplacé par une expression beaucoup plus dure et plus froide, bien qu'il ne se départît jamais de son léger sourire. Aragorn retrouva pendant une seconde, le Legolas de naguère, prêt à casser la figure à un soldat pesant cinquante kilos de plus que lui. Il en oublia ses griefs contre le fils du Gondor et se prit à avoir peur pour Boromir. _'Sois prudent, mon jeune ami. Sois prudent et sur tes gardes. L'individu qui est en face de toi peut avoir l'air frêle… mais il est très dangereux.'_

Tous les regards se portèrent lentement sur Legolas, qui du se sentir alors agressé. La colère qui tournoyait en lui se mit à bouillonner. « Aucun de vous ne me connaît, ni ne connaît ce que j'ai traversé avant de vous rencontrer », siffla-t-il avec le même sourire figé. Etait-ce une tentative de s'ouvrir aux autres ? Aragorn ne le sut jamais, car Boromir répliqua du même ton, « Mais on ne veut pas le savoir ! On n'est pas dans un groupe de résolution de problèmes psychologiques où tout le monde se met en cercle et parle chacun à son tour! On est ici pour accomplir notre mission ! On doit y mettre tous du sien, oublier nos préoccupations personnelles et mordre sur sa langue, si on veut avoir une chance de réussir ! ».

Aragorn sentit le changement qui arrivait en Legolas. Il vit les muscles de ce dernier se tendre, prêt à bondir. Lui-même se prépara à l'intercepter au passage. Dans l'état dans lequel Boromir l'avait mis, il aurait été capable d'arracher la gorge du fils du Gondor à mains nues avant que celui-ci ne s'en rendît compte. Boromir réalisait-il bien le risque qu'il courait à ainsi provoquer l'archer ? N'avait-il pas compris ce qu'il était, en dehors de ses passages à vide ? Un assassin efficace, précis, et sans remord, formé toute sa vie durant dans ce seul but.

Legolas ne bondit pas. Il parut se contenir au dernier moment et adressa un sourire glacial au guerrier blond, un détail du discours de Boromir lui était revenu.

« Tous dans un but unique pour vaincre l'adversaire hein ? ».

Boromir acquiesça, prudent. Legolas reprit : « Alors, tu devrais peut-être commencer par essayer de ne plus convoiter l'anneau de Frodon ». La tension monta brusquement, Aragorn se demandant qui des deux bondirait le premier, vers lequel des deux se préparer à intervenir ?

Boromir eut un tic nerveux et répondit calmement à l'elfe que cela ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit.

« Oh… Vraiment ? », répliqua l'elfe d'un ton enjoué. « Alors moi à ta place, je poursuivrais ma figure en justice pour diffamation. »

Aragorn vit que Legolas souriait de manière féroce, ses yeux étincelaient et semblaient plus en vie à l'instant qu'ils ne l'avaient été ces dernières semaines. Il se préparait au combat. A un combat plutôt sanglant. Peut-être même qu'il le recherchait avidement… Frodon dut sentir également le danger imminent, car il tenta une diversion.

« Heu… Que quelqu'un fasse un truc, là, vite ! Histoire de relever un peu l'ambiance, s'il vous plait ? Avant la prochaine crasse qui nous tombe dessus…». La panique commençait à poindre dans sa voix.

Boromir regarda quelques secondes le hobbit, puis prit une profonde respiration, comme pour se calmer, et sourit doucement, en regardant dans le vide. Il laissa l'air s'échapper lentement de ses poumons, demeurant silencieux un moment, pensif, puis :

« A poil tout le monde ».

Un y eut un long silence. Puis un bruit, imperceptible, comme un bâillement de moucheron.

Aragorn se racla la gorge. « Heu…. »

Presque tous alors éclatèrent de rire, laissant la tension accumulée ces dernières minutes, journées, semaines, s'évanouir dans l'air. Même Legolas se prit à sourire alors que les rires retombaient un peu. Tous crurent alors que la crise était passée.

« De la passion combinée avec l'action, c'est-à-dire de la vie dans le présent et de l'histoire dans le passé, naît le drame », commença l'elfe, sur le ton d'un conteur d'histoire. « De la passion mêlée à la rêverie naît la poésie proprement dite. »

Il sourit vers Boromir, mais son regard fut glacial et ironique. « Maintenant, on sait pourquoi t'as pas d'ami. »

Le silence retomba sur eux comme une lourde chappe. Gimli eut encore un petit rire avant de se rendre compte que ce que l'elfe venait de dire n'était en rien amusant ou amical. Il se racla la gorge, se tut et regarda tous les autres membres de la Communauté pour voir si eux aussi avaient perçut la même chose, ou s'il était le seul paranoïaque dans la bande. L'expression sur le visage des autres lui apprit qu'ils avaient tout ressenti la tension devenir presque comme un mur aussi solide que les parois de leur abri. Aragorn lui-même se tendit, surveillant Legolas du coin de l'œil, prêt à bondir s'il faisait un seul geste envers Boromir.

Mais ce fut Boromir qui ramassa sa longue épée et s'élança avec un juron à travers le feu. Legolas se rejeta en arrière pour éviter un coup qui aurait pu le décapiter, s'il ne se fut attendu à ce genre de réaction de la part de l'humain. Réaction qu'il avait un peu provoquée. Il souriait. L'humain venait une fois de plus de montrer sa faiblesse. Il roula sur le côté pour bondir sur ses pieds, les mains déjà sur ses dagues. Boromir arma à nouveau son épée, mais Aragorn le saisit sous les bras et le poussa contre une paroi rocheuse de la grotte, tandis que Gandalf se saisissait de Legolas avec une force surprenante pour quelqu'un de son gabarit et de sa condition. L'épée de l'humain blond heurta le sol avec un bruit métallique qui rebondit sur les parois de l'abri. Tout en affermissant sa prise sur Boromir, Aragorn se plaça de manière à le protéger de toute attaque de l'elfe.

"Vous allez rester tranquille tous les deux", hurla Aragorn, parlant directement dans la touffe de cheveux que Boromir avait devant l'oreille gauche, "sinon, on va vous renvoyer tous deux à Rivendell pour vous faire soigner d'une crise cardiaque!"

Legolas parut se détendre dans l'emprise de Gandalf et sourit largement à Boromir, tout en s'adressant à lui calmement et froidement: "C'est vrai, Boromir, tu devrais faire attention. Tu as déjà eu des alertes à la poitrine, ces derniers temps. Tu n'as pas besoin de nous en faire une de plus. Tu en es à ta quantième. La deuxième? La troisième?"

Boromir se figea, ses yeux lui mangeant le visage. Le regard qu'il porta à l'elfe était à la fois mélange d'incrédulité et de colère. Oui, il avait eu des douleurs à la poitrine ces derniers temps. Il était même désormais persuadé qu'elles étaient liées à la présence de l'anneau. Il ressentait ça comme un appel, insidieux et insistant, mais il aurait préféré mourir sur place plutôt que de signaler ça aux autres.

Oui, l'elfe en savait probablement trop. Trop pour qu'il le laisse continuer comme cela encore longtemps. Et dire que l'intervention de Saruman trois jours plus tôt, aurait pu régler ses problèmes, une fois pour toute…

Déjà, des murmures se faisaient entendre parmi la communauté. Ils se demandaient de quoi l'elfe parlait. Gandalf regardait Boromir avec un mélange de curiosité et de méfiance.

« Tu veux qu'on reparle de certains malaises ? », commença l'humain à l'intention de l'elfe pour faire diversion.

« Chut ! », fit Pippin d'un ton péremptoire qui ne lui était pas habituel – lui qui s'exprimait habituellement par une petite voix timide. Sam lui adressa un coup d'œil surpris mais se tut. « Ca suffit », continua-t-il. « On est quoi nous tous ? Une bande de chiens enragés ? Ou un groupe destiné à sauver les terres du milieu ? Ne voyez vous pas ? Quelque chose essaye de semer la zizanie entre nous ! Si nous obéissons à cette chose, et nous nous divisons, nous n'y arriverons pas ! »

Tous restèrent bouche bée devant le discours de Pippin. Surtout Merry, guère habitué à ce genre d'attitude de la part de son cousin. Seul Frodon parut deviner de quoi le plus jeune hobbit parlait, et il serra instinctivement l'anneau dans son poing, par delà les couches de vêtements qu'il portait, espérant que personne n'en vint à la même conclusion que lui.

« Je ne veux pas savoir qui a commencé », continua Pippin sur le même ton, intimant le silence d'un signe de la main à Boromir qui avait pris une inspiration comme pour parler. « Vous mettez fin à cela, MAINTENANT ! Comme tu l'as dis, Boromir, nous devons faire fit de nos différents et de nos tourments pour aller de l'avant. C'est ce que je demande ici et maintenant ! »

Tous demeurèrent silencieux, abasourdis. La tension semblait se déchirer, s'évaporer comme la brume matinale. La chose, la force ou le sortilège qui avait agit en ce lieu quelques secondes auparavant, semblait réduite au silence par l'intervention du plus jeune, du plus discret d'entre eux. Et une fois de plus, Aragorn en son fort intérieur, alors qu'il maintenait toujours Boromir immobile contre la paroi du mur, se dit que oui, ce voyage allait permettre à tous d'en apprendre plus sur eux même.

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•----------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**A suivre...**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•----------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

Hé oui, ne l'avais-je point promis ? un update par semaine pendant le mois d'octobre ;D

Comme annoncé dans le chapitre précédent, la tension monte de plus belle, de vieux conflits remontent à la surface… Je dois dire que je me suis énormément amusée à écrire ce chapitre-ci ;-) Retour de Pippin et de Merry dans le casting, alors qu'on n'en avait plus trop entendu parler ces derniers temps ;)

Merci à vous tous qui suivez l'histoire depuis le début sans avoir abandonné, et un plus grand merci à ceux/celles qui prennent la peine de laisser un tit mot ;-) ça m'encourage à continuer ;D

_(sauf quelques fois où je lis, perplexe un "la suiiiiiiiiiiiiiiteuh !" (nombre de voyelles variable), qui me fait me demander : "est-ce que le chapitre était **vraiment** mauvais, qu'ils attendent de lire la suite avant de se prononcer ? . ; )_

A propos, si certains d'entre vous vont ce week-end à **FACTS** (à Gand, Belgique), j'y serai avec l'équipe de **Silence of the Rings** le samedi, et avec l'équipe du **Donjon de Naheulbeuk** (la série TV) le dimanche )

(également, dans les **vraies **stars présentes p : **Willow**, et **Parker Lewis** ;) )

Et maintenant, les habituelles **Réponses au Reviews** ;)

**·..·**

**ADMONESTIA LUNE-ARGENT :**

Meuh non, veut po votre mort ;'(

Après, qui c'est qui va me laisser des gentilles et/ou marrantes reviews ? ;p

**·..·**

**ANGEL OF SE7EN DREAMS :**

Bah, pour ta fic, même si c'est une mary-sue, elle rend bien ) (certain(e)s seront surpris de me voir écrire ces mots ensemble, mais vi ) allez lire sa fic « prophétie des mondes » et vous comprendrez ;)

Oui, Frodon est plus noir que dans le bouquin. Mais il faut dire que le style de Tolkien est fort « extérieur au perso », et pas tellement « prise de tête psychologique » comme ici. Si j'avais écrit à la Tolkien, ça aurait donné quelque chose comme:

_Gandalf se tourna vers Frodon. Ce dernier jeta quelques coups d'œil autour de lui, puis répondit d'une voix plate « nous passerons par les mines »._

Ce qui rejoint l'histoire originale de Tolkien.

Dès le moment où l'on bascule dans le côté « tourments internes », le moindre regard, le moindre geste, peut prendre 2 pages de justifications de pensées, réflexions, non-dits, etc… ;)

**·..·**

**DARK BUTTERFLY 376 :**

Bah oui, ne t'inquiète pas, tout vient à point à qui sait attendre ;)

(même si la version de ce proverbe, pour Legolas, serait plutôt « tout vient à mal pour qui sait attendre » (_« patience… every bad things come for he who waits »_, extrait (en anglais) d'un des prochains chapitres de Communauté des elfes ;) ).

Au prochain chapitre : Gandalf apporte une solution à Legolas (et à tous les lecteurs) pour y voir (un peu) plus clair ;)

**·..·**

**FANDERPG :**

(je viens soudainement de comprendre ton nickname… « Roselyne gagne un niveau » ;p )

Je continue à siffloter un thème de suspens (X-Files ? Mission Impossible ? Jaws ? ;) )

Hee hee heee ;p

**·..·**

**FUSHICHO :**

Merciiiii :-) j'espère que je ne te décevrai pas ;-)

**·..·**

**KAIN :**

Merciiiii ;,-)

Ça me fait plaisir de savoir qu'on peut être plongé dans Communauté des Elfes, et oublier tout pendant un moment ;,)… C'est super gentil ;,) Chuis contente d'avoir fait une histoire crédible et prenante ;,-)…

(s'en va chialer dans un coin, émue)

**·..·**

**LILYNETTE :**

Raleuse ! ;p jamais contente ;-)

(pour rire ;p )

Ce chapitre-ci était quand même un peu plus long hein ? ;)  
(ou p'tête pas, mais il y a plus d'action que dans le précédent… non ? ;) )

**·..·**

**SIMBERMUDE :**

Mici ;)

**·..·**

**VYRSES :**

Les atrocités de Thandruil ? Je n'ai pas encore parlé de tout ;)  
(enfin, c'est Legolas qui l'expliquera en temps voulu… pas moi ;) ça sert à rien d'essayer de me torturer… Même par les chatouilles… Je résisterai… L'esprit et le corps sont séparés… There is no spoon…)

(regarde le paquet d'algues séchées au teriyaki)

oO ; Qu'est-ce qui disait, l'autre ? Une bouchée suffit à rendre un humain high pendant 24H ? Combien de paquet j'ai bouffé? 5 ? oO ;

**·..·**

**·..·**

Et voilà ;) C'est tout pour cette semaine pour la Communauté des Elfes.

Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour la suite )

Bizz à toutes et tous :xxxxx

:Roselyne:


	27. Le Journal

_**Disclaimer: **Aucun des persos de Tolkien n'est à moi ,(... reniflement tristounet, mais je les emprunte joyeusement pour cette nouvelle fic_

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•---------------------------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**LA COMMUNAUTÉ DES ELFES**

**  
_Chapitre Vingt sept – Le Journal_**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•---------------------------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

Plus tard, quand toute tension eut apparemment disparut et que la plupart commencèrent à s'assoupir, Aragorn demeura éveillé près du feu, se remémorant la joute verbale qui avait faillit dégénérer en quelque chose de plus physique, de _mortellement_ plus physique… Sans l'intervention de Pippin, ils auraient eu du mal à empêcher Legolas et Boromir de se sauter à la gorge.

« Tout le monde est devenu fou… », murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Le ranger posa un instant le regard sur les formes endormies des hobbits. Il devait l'admettre : plus d'une fois il s'était demandé quelle était l'utilité de Merry et Pippin dans leur groupe. Quelle était l'utilité _tactique_… Presque chacun avait sa « fonction » dans le groupe. Boromir et Gimli étaient pour le combat pur. Legolas et lui-même étaient éclaireurs et archers, mais pouvaient très bien s'en sortir en combat rapproché. Gandalf usait de sa magie, que ce soit au combat, ou pour guérir, ou pour rendre certains chemins plus praticables. Frodon avait la lourde tâche de porter l'anneau sur lui ; Sam l'accompagnait et le soutenait… et puis il était aussi le responsable cuisine…

Mais Merry et Pippin ?

Ils étaient inconscients du danger de la guerre, ils trouvaient toujours une embrouille à mener. Si une situation était annoncée comme simple et que ces deux-là s'approchaient de trop près, à coup sûr des étincelles surviendraient, et nombre d'entre eux s'en sortiraient avec une migraine entre les tempes.

Merry était le malicieux farceur, qui n'avait de cesse de faire des blagues autour de lui, quitte à faire accuser Pippin ensuite. Ce dernier, déjà à lui tout seul, accumulait quelques gaffe mémorables, mais avait toujours tendance à regarder les gens d'un air innocent et étonné.

Au début de leur escalade de la montagne, Pippin avait voulu jouer à la fronde contre Merry. C'était simplement pour s'amuser, pour alléger l'atmosphère, et nul à ce moment n'avait eu le courage d'élever la voix. Seulement, le hobbit avait utilisé un des sacs à provision pour se faire. La lanière qui le retenait à sa main alors qu'il tournoyait dans l'air avait claqué, trop usée pour ce genre de traitement, et le sac avait volé au loin… dans une crevasse de glace où il avait été impossible d'aller le chercher.

Gandalf avait élevé la voix, le traitant de fou de touque, maudissant le sors de l'avoir coltiné avec eux. Pippin avait levé de grands yeux étonnés et innocents vers le vieux magicien, comme s'il comprenait qu'il avait du faire une bourde quelque part, mais ne se rendait pas compte où...

Aragorn avait depuis longtemps pensé que pour Pippin, rendre complètement fous ses proches faisait partie de… son boulot? Non, rien d'aussi terre à terre… Cela faisait plutôt partie de la mission sacrée de sa vie!

Mais aujourd'hui, il devait rajouter une nouvelle dimension au hobbit. Ce dernier avait pu sauver le semblant de cohésion dans l'équipe in extremis. De quoi avait-il parlé ? D'une force qui oeuvrait pour semer la zizanie dans leur groupe ? Etait-ce son innocence (ou inconscience) qui avait sauvé le jeune hobbit de cette force maléfique? Les pensées du ranger se portèrent tout d'abord vers Saruman le blanc, pour dériver ensuite vers l'anneau unique que Frodon portait à son cou. Finalement, une troisième solution flotta dans la limite de son esprit. La chose que Gandalf redoutait, celle qui était peut-être responsables des transes de Legolas, était peut-être aussi en train de travailler le moral de chacun, les montant les uns contre les autres.

Il regarda vers l'entrée de la petite caverne. Oui, il faudrait rapidement s'éloigner de cette montagne maudite !

Il se leva et rejoignit Legolas. L'elfe était adossé contre une des parois de l'entrée et regardait vers l'extérieur, épiant chaque mouvement dans le ciel, comme chaque déplacement sur la neige, à perte de vue. Bien sur, jusqu'à présent, les déplacements sur la neige n'étaient que des bourrasques poussées par le vent. Aragorn voyait que Legolas se donnait à fond dans cette tâche, comme s'il ne voulait pas que ses pensées l'entraînent dans ses craintes oniriques, ou les abominables souvenirs de son passé. Le ranger s'assit face à l'elfe, et pendant de longues minutes, chacun demeura silencieux, comme absorbé dans ses pensées ou ses tâches. Puis Aragorn parla :

« Qu'as-tu vu ce matin ? ». Cette simple question sembla sortir Legolas de sa concentration sur l'extérieur. « Je te demande pardon ? »

« Ce matin, avant que l'on n'entre dans la grotte », reprit le ranger, « Je t'ai parlé, mais tu ne m'entendais pas, et quand j'ai mis ma main sur ton épaule, tu as sursauté, et ton visage avait l'expression que quelqu'un qui a vu quelque chose d'horrible… »

Legolas sourit faiblement en essayant de se souvenir du moment. Horrible n'était pas assez fort pour définir ce qu'il avait vu. Puis le souvenir lui revint, _horriblement_ précis, et son sourire s'effaça. Aragorn vit les yeux de l'archer s'assombrir et attendit patiemment qu'il se confie, redoutant une fois de plus ce qu'il allait entendre.

« Le soleil se levait », commença-t-il d'une voix basse en fronçant les sourcils. « Sauf que ce n'était pas le soleil, mais une boule de feu ». Il fit une brève pause avant de reprendre : « et la vague de feu déferlait depuis l'horizon… brûlant tout le monde dans la communauté ». Pour Aragorn, c'était nouveau. Jamais auparavant ils ne s'étaient retrouvés mêlés aux rêves de l'elfe. Ce dernier se trouvait toujours en paysages étrangers, accompagnés d'étrangers…

« Des visions ont donc pris le pas sur tes rêves ? ». La voix de Gandalf non loin d'eux les fit sursauter. Le vieux magicien n'attendit pas une invite, et s'assit près d'eux, sortant de sa manche sa longue pipe qu'il bourra d'herbe avant de l'allumer avec une braise qu'il avait ramené du feu. Il tira de longues bouffées silencieuses. L'elfe et le ranger se regardaient sans savoir que dire ensuite. Ce fut le magicien qui rompit le silence.

« Tes rêves, ou visions, ont évolué ? », demanda-t-il en se tournant vers l'elfe. Legolas regarda vers le bas, le temps de faire le point, puis acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête. Aragorn eut l'intime conviction que l'intérêt du vieux magicien s'était renouvelé depuis que Frodon avait choisi de passer par les mines de la Moria. Gandalf n'avait-il pas évoqué moins d'une semaine plus tôt, l'éventualité que les rêves de Legolas soient liés à quelque chose sous eux ? Donc, _dans_ les mines ?

« De quoi rêves-tu désormais ? », continua Gandalf. Legolas fronça les sourcils, comme s'il avait du mal à rassembler les informations. « Ce n'est pas facile », dit-il après un moment. « J'ai l'impression que d'anciens rêves se mêlent avec de nouvelles visions. J'ai du mal à m'y retrouver. J'ai l'impression de faire un gros mélange… et je ne suis pas sur que je vais rapporter tout correctement », termina-t-il avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

« Essaye toujours », lui dit calmement Gandalf avec un sourire rassurant et des yeux pétillant de bonne humeur. L'elfe lui rendit son sourire. Après tout, il s'était déjà confié à Aragorn et Gandalf par le passé. Eux seuls dans la communauté avaient assez de connaissance pour tenter de l'aider à comprendre les rêves qui étaient survenus par la suite.

Legolas expliqua donc à Aragorn et Gandalf le contenu de ses nouveaux rêves. D'une certaine manière, il était persuadé qu'il y avait un lien mystérieux qui les reliait les uns aux autres. Il parla lentement d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite, donnant les informations au fur et à mesure qu'il les voyait à nouveau défiler devant ses yeux. _'Il est en train de s'emballer'_, pensa Gandalf, avec alarme_. 'et très bientôt, à ce rythme, il va soit commencer à crier, soit commencer à pleurer'_. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il redoutait le plus entre les deux.

Il eut à ce moment là le souvenir du jeune Bilbon Baggins, lorsqu'il était revenu de son expédition à la montagne du dragon Smaug, et qu'il arpentait les rues de cul-de-sac en une condition qui avait soigneusement été cachée à Frodon, pour ne pas que l'image qu'il se faisait de son oncle en soit ternie. Bilbon Baggins, qui à ce moment-là sentait plus la crasse et la bière que le souffre, et qui arrivait de temps à autre à saisir la manche d'un passant malchanceux, et lui criait dans l'oreille: _"**Ecoute**! Je suis un des derniers de l'expédition encore vivant! Alors tu ferais bien de m'écouter, sacrebleu! Tu ferais bien de m'écouter si tu ne veux pas te retrouver un jour avec une corne de dragon comme suppositoire! J'ai une histoire à raconter! Et c'est à propos de cet enfoiré de dragon de la montagne, alors **TU FERAIS BIEN DE M'ECOUTER**!"_

Pas étonnant que par la suite, toute idée d'aventure ait quitté la tête de ces adorables créatures… Jusqu'à récemment…

Un des médecin hobbits de la Comté – qui avait pris l'habitude d'appeler Bilbon 'le vieux crétin' - lui avait un jour expliqué pourquoi il n'était pas surpris que Bilbon atteigne un âge aussi avancé que 111 ans, et ce sans gros problèmes. « C'est quand on a le dernier étage démeublé qu'on vit le plus longtemps », avait-il dit sur le ton d'une boutade. « On n'a aucun soucis à se faire. Du coup, pas d'hypertension, et aucun risque de péter sa cruche ou que le cœur ne lâche. »

Bien sur, le soigneur était loin de se douter que la longévité de Bilbon n'était due qu'à la présence d'un petit morceau de métal, circulaire, et très ancien… Une babiole qu'un grand maître sombre affectionnait…

Son attention revint sur Legolas alors que ce dernier arrivait à la fin de son récit. Gandalf dut admettre que l'elfe les avait bel et bien averti : lui-même avait du mal à s'y retrouver. Peut-être était-ce du aux faits qu'il n'avait pas écouté, perdu dans ses pensées concernant Bilbon, mais il soupçonnait néanmoins Legolas de ne pas avoir tout dit. Non pas pour cacher des informations, mais peut-être parce qu'il aurait omis de dire des choses qui lui semblaient claires et triviales dans sa mémoire, qui auraient été cependant cruciales pour ses deux compagnons. Apparemment, Legolas ne se sentait pas en état de refaire le récit complet pour voir si tel ou tel détail se rajouterait.

Il y avait bien tel ou tel élément qui l'avaient interpellé, comme ce voyage jusqu'au mont maudit, où la description que l'elfe leur en avait fait, correspondait étrangement avec la réalité du lieu tel que le vieux magicien s'en souvenait. Maintenant, peut-être que l'archer avait écouté les histoires de ses aînés quand il était plus jeune, et peut-être que l'un d'eux avaient décrit le mont maudit, pour qu'ensuite, involontairement, l'enfant elfe intégrât cet élément à son rêve.

Les rêves elfiques pouvaient être tellement étrange comparé à ceux des humains, qu'on ne pouvait jamais garantir s'ils étaient révélateurs ou pure fantaisie…

Un autre détail récurrent l'avait frappé : l'image maternelle. Autant il savait que l'elfe Cynduviel, la défunte mère de Legolas avait des cheveux blonds comme son fils, autant la personne tenant apparemment lieu de mère dans les rêves et songes de l'elfe, étaient une humaine un peu dure, et aux cheveux rouges. Cette couleur était récurrente dans plusieurs rêves avec des personnes d'âges différents, mais il comprenait pourquoi l'elfe pensait qu'il existait un lien entre tous.

A l'heure actuelle, il devait être en train de penser que ce lien venait sous la forme du jeune humain qu'il avait tué. Hallek, ou Alek, quelque chose de semblable… Cet enfant semblait symboliser la culpabilité de l'elfe ; pas étonnant qu'il vienne le guider dans d'autres rêves afin de lui montrer de nouvelles horreurs, lui disant de parler à l'autre enfant aux cheveux rouges… Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi l'archer avait du mal à s'y retrouver. Même s'il disposait d'informations supplémentaires par rapport à ce qu'il avait bien rapporté en cette dernière vingtaine de minutes… Il y avait effectivement de quoi devenir fou. Où s'arrêtaient les souvenirs et où commençaient les rêves ? Où s'arrêtaient les rêves et où commençaient les transes ?

Il aurait fallu dresser un plan de chacun des événements clefs, et tenter de créer des liens – qui iraient probablement dans tous les sens – pour arriver à démêler le début du nœud du problème.

A ce moment, une idée parut jaillir derrière les yeux vifs de Gandalf, et il demanda à l'elfe d'attendre, lui disant qu'il allait revenir d'ici peu. Le vieux magicien s'en alla vers son paquetage, une idée déjà claire dans son esprit. Legolas et Aragorn le regardèrent partir, silencieux. Il s'écoula une minute ou deux avant qu'il ne revienne, un petit livre de parchemin sous le bras. Legolas regarda l'objet avec curiosité. Gandalf le lui tendit, et l'elfe le saisit doucement, la curiosité à son comble. Ce livre contenait-il des références semblables à ce qu'il rêvait ? Il en doutait un peu. Et en ouvrant le livre, ses doutes s'accentuèrent.

Les pages étaient vides.

Les feuilles de parchemins étaient usées et jaunies avec le temps, mais nulle inscription ne figurait dessus. Etait-ce un livre de magiciens ? Fallait-il prononcer une incantation pour que les phrases apparaissent dessus ?

« Je savais que j'en avais un avec moi », dit Gandalf en s'asseyant à nouveau. Devant le regard d'incompréhension de Legolas, il reprit la parole. « Sers-t-en comme d'un journal. Poses-toi des questions ; écrit ce dont tu te souviens, fais des liens quand tu en vois la possibilité. Une fois écrit, tout sera plus clair pour toi. Je suis désolé. Je sais que ce sont des techniques humaines, mais tes rêves mêmes ont un style très humain, et c'est la seule solution que je voie pour le moment. »

Legolas regardait les pages vides du journal d'un œil perplexe, se souvenant des dernières paroles du magicien. Ainsi ses rêves semblaient humains ?

Mais dans un de ses derniers rêves, n'avait-il pas eu l'impression que ce n'était pas son rêve qu'il voyait, mais le rêve de quelqu'un d'autre ? Celui de l'enfant aux cheveux rouges, par exemple ? Il aurait pu effectivement voyager dans les rêves de quelqu'un d'autre, s'il avait eu le même pouvoir que Galadrielle, mais comme il y avait songé plus tôt, il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un seul liseur de rêves à la fois. Et nul dans sa famille ne disposait de semblable don.

De plus, en admettant qu'il eut eu ce talent, d'où venait cette enfant ? Il ne reconnaissait en rien la civilisation qui se faisait détruire par la vague de feu. Qu'avait-elle dit à ce sujet ? N'en avait-elle pas parlé comme un événement du _passé_ pour elle ?

Il fronça les sourcils en regardant le journal, et en comprenant où Gandalf voulait en venir en lui disant d'apposer sur le parchemin ses idées et d'y mettre de l'ordre. La vieux magicien ajouta à cet instant : « De plus, écrire permet d'extérioriser certains démons internes ». Devant le regard un peu apeuré que lui lança l'archer, le magicien se dépêcha de le rassurer. « Nul d'autre que toi, ou les gens à qui tu l'autoriseras, ne lira ce journal. Il est d'abord là pour que toi, tu puisses mieux comprendre tes rêves. J'ai effectivement l'impression qu'il existe un lien, mais je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir déterminer lequel… C'est à toi seul d'entreprendre ce voyage au fond de tes souvenirs et de tes visions pour découvrir de nouveaux indices ».

Gandalf tira à nouveau sur sa longue pipe, avant de reprendre d'un ton rassurant : « Bien sur, je serai toujours là si tu as des questions ou un conseil à demander ». Legolas eut un petit sourire et hocha doucement la tête.

« Ammon le », dit-il au magicien en montrant le journal. Gandalf balaya le remerciement d'un petit mouvement de la main, comme si c'eut été une chose toute naturelle. Puis il se souvint que l'elfe n'était pas habitué à de la gentillesse envers lui, et s'adressa à nouveau à lui : « ajoute également des souvenirs de ton enfance. Cela pourrait aider… Qui sait… »

Il se releva : « A l'heure actuelle, on ne peut pas dire ce qui est rêve de réalité pour certains des passages que tu as décrit. Peut-être que certains événements du passé te seraient plus compréhensibles si tu mettais tout par écrit. Quelques-uns des événements ne font clairement pas partie de ton propre passé. Je pense entre autre à la vague de feu et au monde des cendres. Quant à dire qu'ils font partie de ton futur, je ne pourrais m'avancer. Même si cela pourrait être possible vu ta longévité… Tu verras plus clair avec ceci », termina-t-il en tapotant du doigt la couverture en cuir noir du journal, avant de retourner près du feu pour s'emmitoufler dans sa grande toge et dormir un peu.

Peu de temps après, l'elfe parvint à persuader le ranger d'aller dormir aussi un peu, prétextant qu'il voulait demeurer seul afin de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, et qui sait, de commencer à remplir le journal que Gandalf lui avait remis. Ce fut assez persuasif apparemment, car le ranger prit congé, non sans lui avoir fait promettre de le réveiller s'il sentait qu'il avait besoin de se reposer un peu. Aragorn savait que Legolas n'avait toujours pas parlé de sa peur des mines de la Moria. Mais peut-être que tout deviendrait plus clair grâce au journal. Il attendrait quelques jours avant de lui en reparler…

Le soleil parcourut un long arc dans le ciel sans que Legolas ne réveille Aragorn. Il regardait tour à tour le ciel, le paysage, et le journal qui demeurait désespérément vide. Quelque fois, l'elfe prenait la plume qui se trouvait dans la rainure, mais avant même d'en tremper le bout dans le petit pot d'encre qu'il avait disposé sur le côté, il se demandait toujours par où commencer. Il n'avait jamais tenu de journal et avait toujours le côté paranoïaque que quelqu'un puisse lire ce qu'il inscrirait et se moquer de lui. Comment écrire pour que le style puisse passer comme neutre si ce livre tombait entre de persifleuses mains ?

« Si un tel futur est devant nous, et que tu peux réellement le voir... », commença soudainement Frodon, faisant sursauter Legolas qui n'avait pas entendu que le hobbit s'était éveillé et rapproché de lui. Autant pour son soi-disant talent de garde. Peut-être qu'Aragorn avait raison après tout. Peut-être qu'il devrait dormir un peu.

Mais si c'était pour revoir la vague de feu, le monde des cendres, l'homme blond, la mort de Kyrieh, les petites balades avec Alek, ou autres semblables réjouissances, il préférait encore se mettre des baffes afin de demeurer alerte. Qu'avait dit le hobbit ? Qu'il était possible qu'il voie un avenir pas très gai ? Depuis combien de temps le porteur de l'anneau avait-il écouté les conversations qu'il avait eu avec Aragorn et Gandalf ?

Frodon continua, ignorant le sursaut de l'archer : « Bref, si c'est le cas, alors tu es un monstre des Valars. Pas très différent du mouton à cinq jambes que j'ai un jour vu dans une foire itinérante. Je suis désolé, c'est une sale chose à dire. Je sais… »

« Il est dit que Eru aime toute ses créatures », répliqua Legolas calmement, un sourire figé sur ses lèvres, feignant de ne pas accorder de l'importance à l'insulte voilée que le hobbit venait de lui lancer.

« Ah ouais ? », Frodon frotta son nez qu'une mèche de ses cheveux bruns chatouillait. « Il a une façon marrante de le montrer, non ? ». Le hobbit fit ensuite rapidement demi-tour pour aller s'allonger près des braises du feu mourant, laissant l'elfe à ses pensées et réflexions.

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•----------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**A suivre...**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•----------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

Et voilà, une nouvelle semaine, et un nouveau chapitre ;)

Comme promis ;D

J'ignore si certains d'entre vous sont venus à FACTS le week-end passé, je sais que des gens de PARANO point be y étaient vu des réflexions sur les gaffes sur le secteur SAS (boouuhoouuhooou, mon mandat de bleu vient de prendre fin ;,(… ). Par contre, j'ai pu rencontrer Corin Nemec (Parker Lewis ne perd jamais) et discuter un peu avec lui concernant des futurs tournages (voir blog) :) C'est un mec achtement cool, et le courant est très bien passé entre nous Donc, qui sait, peut-être un nouveau (futur) membre du groupe « mortal fight circus » ;)

Pour les prochaines conventions : je serai avec l'équipe Silence of the Rings à une convention à Charleroi en fin novembre, et celle du Games World à Bruxelles en début Décembre, avec concert Naheulbeuk en prime normalement ;)

Et maintenant, les réponses au reviews ;-)

Globalement : certains d'entre vous ont un peu été « choqué » par **l'attitude** de certains des membres de la communauté (Legolas qui rote, le langage peu châtié de Boromir, etc…), mais comme Pippin l'a fait remarqué en final, quelque chose semble les pousser doucement vers une telle **atmosphère**. Il est clair que si Pippin n'était pas intervenu, les choses auraient franchement dégénéré avec la mort d'au moins un des membres de la communauté. Au début de ce chapitre-ci, Aragorn réfléchit encore à ce changement qui s'est opéré insidieusement en eux ; il a bien une liste de facteurs responsables en tête…

**·..·**

**ADMONESTIA LUNE-ARGENT :**

Youpie ;) Ta réaction est celle que je voulais susciter Moi contenteuuuuh ;D

Et comme je l'ai dis la fois passée : je me suis énormément amusée à écrire, et ensuite à relire ce chapitre ;) Un petit vent de folie dans la communauté, ça ne fait pas de tord :p

**·..·**

**ANGEL OF SE7EN DREAMS:**

C'est clair que dans les reviews que je reçois, et que je lis sur d'autres fics, j'arrive à cerner que les lecteurs qui aiment mes histoires, sont soit attirés par le côté humour de certaines, soit par les tortures mentales pour les autres. Ce type d'histoires est ma prédilection, et je me suis habituée aussi aux lectures qui lisent (et laissent des commentaires :p ) mes histoires. Je ne pense pas trop qu'ils raffoleraient d'une histoire écrite à la Tolkien, descriptive, froide par moment, anti-personnelle (je ne parle pas des mines ;). Si un jour j'écris cela, ce sera plutôt sous forme parodique de Tolkien :ppppp

Le plus fun avec Tolkien, est que j'avais commencé à lire LOTR en 1997, mais que j'avais arrêté au conseil d'Elrond parce que « trop chiant », et que j'adorais les elfes, mais le seul qui était sélectionné pour accompagner la troupe, était un elfe qui avait été défini en 6 mots : 'a strange elf clad in green', faisant plutôt figure de plouc que d'elfe noble et merveilleux à la Glorfindel :p Seulement ça collait bien au côté 'plouc' que Grand pas entretenait… Qui se ressemble s'assemble, était l'impression que le livre me laissait : qu'il y en aurait pas un pour rattraper l'autre. ;)

Oui, c'est à cause de Legolas que j'ai arrêté de lire LOTR :p

(il a été la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase, déjà bien remplis ; LOTR, c'est quand même, au tout début, une ôde à l'anti-héro ;) )

Mais par la suite, en Janvier 2002 quand on a commencé l'écriture de la parodie (tournage en 2007, on est à la pré-prod maintenant :) ), j'arrivais parfois avec des idées pour des persos ou des événements, et notre expert Tolkien me disait toujours « ca, c'est dans le Simarillion…. Ca c'est dans contes et légendes inachevées » etc…

A l'époque j'avais juste lu le premier bouquin de LOTR, et j'étais surprise d'avoir quasi les mêmes idées que l'auteur oO ; (sans le même style, par contre :p )

Maintenant, attention, j'aime bien Tolkien, hein ? ;D

Il a juste fallu le temps, une bonne dose de patience, et douze tablettes de chocolat ;P

**·..·**

**AQUILA : **

Oh ne t'inquiète pas : **Boromir** et **Legolas** n'ont pas fini de se sauter à la gorge ;) Tu seras ravie, je pense :D

**·..·**

**DARK BUTTERFLY 376 :**

Le point d'interrogation sur un clavier mac, y a pas une touche Fn ou Pomme et une autre touche (en bleu) pour l'activer et l'afficher ? ;-)

Boromir qui est le **premier à attaquer**… Il est clair que Legolas l'a poussé à cela. Mais il n'a fait que retourner les méthodes de Boromir contre l'humain. Boromir avait en effet tenté de le déstabiliser et de le blesser pour qu'il explose devant tous, et finalement, Legolas a retourné l'arme contre lui.

Quant à la **parution**, c'est clair que je vais devoir ralentir dès le mois prochain, car les journées de tournages vont vite devenir du 7h30 – 23h00 (le temps d'installer tout le matos, de faire tous les branchements électriques le matin, puis tester les cameras, etc…. puis seulement commencer les répètes, et le tournage proprement dit… Et l'inverse le soir, plus charger tout le matos dans les camions et aller installer la base au second lieu de tournage pour le lendemain). Généralement, je finis ces sessions de tournage sur les genoux, et là, depuis une semaine, je dors plus que trois heures par jours ; Ca commence mal ;)

Je ferai mon possible pour updater de temps en temps, je suis juste triste de ne pas pouvoir atteindre un des buts que j'avais mis : finir le premier '**Bouquin**' de la communauté des elfes avant 2006. (Il y en a 3 de prévus, le premier faisant +- 250 pages, les autres étant plus épais, plus un épilogue assez… huaaaaaah OO;

La fin d'un « bouquin » ne signifie pas la fin de l'histoire hein ? C'est juste la fin d'une « époque/ère » et le début d'une autre (même si parfois, il ne s'écoule que quelques minutes entre les bouquins… m'enfin, de toute façon, vous verrez ;) C'est l'appellation « bouquin » à la Tolkien). Si mes calculs sont bon, le chapitre 36 ou 37 devrait clôturer le premier bouquin :)

**·..·**

**FANDERPG :**

Alors… A toutes tes questions, je suis hélas dans l'obligation de répondre : « pas casser suspens… attendre la suite… moi savoir… moi faire découvrir à toi… Sinon toi plus aimer… » ;-)

Houlààà, la menace à la cuiller… Ca viendrait pas de Roger Habbit ? ;)

Mais je suis pas inquiète ;) une autre des fics va être updatée avant la fin de l'année  
(nananèèèèèèèèèèrheeeuuuuuuuuuuhhhhh ! ;PPPPP )

**·..·**

**FUSHICHO :**

Encore un qui aime la baston ;-)

Décidément…. ;D

Je devrais poster la suite de **Only One Light**… Dans le style baston dégoulinante, j'ai pas fait mieux :p

**·..·**

**JUNON 2 :**

Merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review ;) c'est clair que j'aime savoir ce qu'on pense de e que j'écris ;) Mais fais gaffe quand même pour tes stages hein ? ;) Communauté des Elfes sera toujours là quand tu reviendras de là ;)

(et du coup, tu auras PLEEEEEEEEIN de chapitres nouveaux à lire ;p )

**·..·**

**K : **

Ouff quelqu'un qui a aimé le style du 26 :D Yeepee Merciiii

La suite ? bah comme annoncé : dans la semaine qui suit la précédente parution :p

**·..·**

**LILYNETTE :**

Contente que tu aies aimé le changement de ton et l'accélération dans le dernier chapitre ;) Hé oui, « communauté des elfes » n'est pas QUE prises de têtes psychologiques ;p Boromir est fils de noble au Gondor : La joute verbale fait partie des « formations gratuite et obligatoire » que tout membre de la famille royale ou régente se doit d'apprendre ;-)

Côté **longueur des chapitres** : « il est ton ami », je ne pouvais pas couper dedans, je devais tout raconter en une seule traite. Par contre, certains chapitres peuvent se permettre d'être plus court. Soit pour augmenter le suspens en fin de chapitre et amener à une explosion d'info ou de tension au chapitre suivant, soit pour introduire une ellipse de temps (un trou dans la continuité chronologique des événements, qui sera raconté sous forme de récit ou de flash-backs ;) )

Il y aura encore des chapitres de la longueur de ce très long, là ;) mais la majorité oscillera entre 7 et 11 pages

**·..·**

**LYANE :**

C'est vrai que « Communauté des elfes » utilise un certain nombre de **références** (liberté qu'on peut se permettre dans une fic et non un vrai bouquin ;) ), je m'amuse beaucoup à voir si/quand vous arrivez à les reconnaître :D

Oui, Legolas est le **cyclothymique** type ;( Tantôt dépressif, tantôt déterminé, tantôt attentionné, tantôt agressif. Ses sautes d'humeur effrayent les gens autour de lui et particulièrement les hobbits. Et de la frayeur naît parfois la rancune…

Mais il est clair que le manque de sommeil n'est pas là pour aider l'elfe ;)

**·..·**

**LYSIE : **

Merci beaucoup ;) Que tu sois accroc à l'histoire au point d'attendre le chapitre suivant (même si je parie que tu maudis mon nom jusqu'à la 7ème génération quand au moment crucial il y a un « à suivre ») est quelque chose de magique pour un écrivain, même de fan-fictions ;) On se sent vivre ;D

C'est clair que je suis pour une critique constructive, mais quand tu as le temps hein :)

**·..·**

**MEESTYNA :**

C'est clair que **Pippin**, il ne cause pas beaucoup… Mais quand il l'ouvre, il laisse… tout le monde cul-par-dessus-tête :pppp

Il aura encore de belles interventions plus tard, rassure-toi ;)

**·..·**

**NEFRA / CHRISTINE :**

C'est vrai que le changement de ton ET de parution des chapitres aurait pu pousser à croire à **l'imposture**… meuh non, c'est moaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ;D

**·..·**

**NIPH :**

Oui, le **style** est différent par rapport au bouquin original (et heureusement, sinon j'aurais passé trois pages rien que pour décrire comment les rayons du soleil couchant se réfractaient sur un des flocons de neige de la tempête tandis que la communauté avançaient contre le vent ;P )

J'ai écrit ce chapitre 26 de manière plus moderne (un peu, du moins), pour apporter des notes d'humour (noir) et alléger un peu l'atmosphère (j'ai vaguement l'impression que certains lecteurs sont consommateurs de Xanax ou Temestat après la lecture des chapitres de cette histoire). Puis, j'ai vérifié : « le laisser cul par-dessus tête » est une **expression ancienne** :-) Actuellement, les gens disent plutôt « le laisser le cul par terre » ou « lui trouer le cul ». Bizarrement, les expressions d'étonnements, censées se passer dans la tête et sur les traits du visages ont des illustrations … beaucoup plus bas dans l'anatomie… ;) Un souvenir du **stade anal** de l'enfance, peut-être :p

Quant à **Boromir**, ses cheveux sont **blonds foncés**, tirant un peu vers le roux suivant le spot utilisé pour les éclairer (et pour simuler une fin d'après midi, on rajoute généralement de la gélatine orangée sur les spots… Ca fait une teinte de roux dans les cheveux), mais pour Boromir, comme pour Sean Bean, ses cheveux oscillent entre le brun clair et le blond foncé ;)

**·..·**

**SIMBELMUDE et DELPHINE:**

Pour le moment, je bloque sur un des éléments du prochain chapitre de JET DE PIERRE DANS UN LAC. Je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur sur certains détails, car ils vont avoir une importance capitale par la suite. Je ne voudrais pas sortir un chapitre à la va-vite, puis me rendre compte que j'ai merdé, que j'aurais du faire autrement, que je me suis emprisonnée dans un truc pas logique

« Jet de Pierre dans un lac » et « Communauté des elfes » sont mes deux fics actuelles où je dois faire le plus gaffe à ce que j'écris

Mais la suite sortira, ne t'inquiète pas ;)  
Le plan est déjà complet, il me reste plus qu'à écrire chaque chapitre ;)

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

Voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois ;)

La suite, semaine prochaine ;)

Bisous :

:Roselyne :


	28. Crépuscule sur la vallée

_**Disclaimer: **Aucun des persos de Tolkien n'est à moi ,(... reniflement tristounet, mais je les emprunte joyeusement pour cette nouvelle fic_

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•---------------------------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**LA COMMUNAUTÉ DES ELFES**

**  
_Chapitre Vingt huit – Crépuscule sur la vallée_**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•---------------------------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

Le soleil se couchait sur leur quatrième « journée » de descente. « Journée », car elle ne démarrait réellement pour eux qu'à la nuit tombée, quand il étaient alors à l'abri des regards espions de Saruman. Bien qu'il fasse toujours froid durant l'obscurité, le temps avait tendance à se radoucir lentement, améliorant l'humeur de certains, mettant une pointe de regret dans le cœur d'autres pour la malchance qui les avait bloqué tout là haut, et semant le doute dans le cœur des derniers quant à l'impression d'un piège dans lequel ils étaient en train de tous se jeter.

Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours que Legolas ne dormait pas, et il se préparait à réveiller les autres pour cette nouvelle étape de leur voyage.

Le journal était toujours désespérément vide, non que les pensées de Legolas aient cessé de le tourmenter. Il n'avait juste pas trouvé le moyen de démarrer la déposition de ses souvenirs.

Il avait pourtant l'impression qu'un gouffre était tendu devant lui, et que chaque rêve, transe ou vision, ne faisaient que l'en rapprocher de plus en plus. Tôt ou tard, il finirait par glisser dedans et se perdre dans les ténèbres. Il avait prié mainte fois les Valars pour que telle chose ne se produise pas. Pour qu'il puisse toujours s'arrêter avant que les choses n'aillent trop loin… Qu'il ne dépasse jamais le point de non-retour. Qu'il puisse fuir ces ténèbres qui l'appelaient avec des voix douces, amères et tentatrices. Ironiquement, cela semblait être un sors qui seyait parfaitement pour un elfe catalogué comme 'maudit'. Qui d'autre que lui aurait pu endosser un tel fardeau ? Et pourtant, il souhaitait de tout son cœur et de toute son âme, de pouvoir trouver le repos, de pouvoir s'échapper de cette situation qui semblait empirer… Qu'il puisse s'arrêter à temps avant de tomber dans ce gouffre.

Par ailleurs, il avait du mal à garder une cohésion dans ses pensées. Bien sur il ne se leurrait pas : ne pas dormir, mais ne pas être non plus capable de se reposer mentalement, devait faire cet effet sur tout elfe qui se respectait. Il se souvint vaguement de l'altercation récente qu'il avait eue avec le fils du Gondor. L'humain l'avait cherché, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche, mais lui-même s'était découvert une répartie inattendue, et… il ne voulait pas se voiler la face, une haine, un sadisme, une volonté de blesser. Quoi qu'ait pu dire Pippin lors de son intervention, l'elfe supposa que son manque de sommeil y était pour beaucoup, avivant sa colère et rendant son jugement flou, mais cela ne changeait pas grand-chose pour lui. D'une certaine façon, la colère était un soulagement. C'était mieux, certainement, que d'avancer dans un monde de tristesse, de culpabilité, où toutes les couleurs s'évanouissaient dans des gris ternes et sales.

Il se leva. Inutile de laisser de telles pensées tourner en rond, une longue nuit de marche les attendait. Il ne voulait pas montrer aux autres une tête d'enterrement et des yeux hagards, aussi se contenta-t-il de réveiller doucement Aragorn de quelques secousses sur l'épaule. Le ranger sursauta, comme s'il craignait une attaque, puis son regard rencontra celui, fatigué mais calme, de l'elfe, et il se relâcha.

« La nuit va tomber », dit l'archer. « Pourrais-tu réveiller les autres, Aragorn ? Je vais faire une dernière ronde d'inspection ».

Aragorn acquiesça en silence, essayant de mesurer l'état d'épuisement sur les traits de son frère d'arme, mais l'elfe ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il se détourna rapidement et gagna la sortie de leur abri. Sa silhouette se découpa un moment, sombre dans les teintes vaguement orangées du ciel nuageux au dehors. L'elfe sentait qu'une petite ronde de vérification au dehors lui ferait du bien. Il aspirait plus que tout à être à l'air libre, et alors que le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon, n'étant plus qu'une petite pointe lumineuse et rouge, il s'avança de quelques pas dans la neige, vers le rebord qui surplombait le précipice noyé dans la brume crépusculaire.

Legolas inspira profondément en fermant les yeux, goûtant à la fraîcheur de l'air, espérant se réveiller un peu, sortir de cette torpeur nauséeuse qui commençait à le submerger. Bien sur, ce geste avait d'autres raisons : dans un milieu presque désert de vie comme cette montagne hivernale, l'odorat pouvait l'avertir tout aussi bien que les yeux, sinon mieux, de la présence de quelque chose autre qu'un membre de la communauté. Un ennemi embusqué derrière un rocher, et invisible au regard, pouvait laisser une trace olfactive. Legolas inspira une deuxième fois, et détecta quelque chose dans l'air, comme une vague odeur de poussière, de brûlé et de métal.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Il fut tout d'abord parcouru par un frisson, et ensuite, gagné par une véritable chaire de poule quand il vit le paysage qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

Car au bas de la falaise, s'étendait une toundra de crâne, d'os noircis, de ruines et de métal fondu et tordu. Il sentit une poussière de cendres envahir ses narines et ne put s'empêcher d'éternuer.

'_Non… non, non ! Pas ici, pas le monde des cendres !'_

Il fixait bouchée née et yeux écarquillés le ciel noir d'encre, comme si le soleil s'était couché depuis longtemps. L'elfe eut alors la pensée que l'astre avait disparu… il y avait effectivement longtemps… _Très_ longtemps…

Plus que la plaine de jeu sous la vague de flammes, ce monde le terrorisait. Car il avait l'impression que tant que la vague de feu n'avait pas frappé, il y avait toujours un espoir d'empêcher cela, même si pour le moment, il ne comprenait toujours pas la cause de ce désastre. Qu'avait dit la petite fille ? Que la vague de feu appartenait au passé ? Ici, on était _après_, et il était trop tard pour changer quoi que ce soit. Comme ce que Alek lui avait annoncé.

_Mais quand est-ce que c'est devenu trop tard _? se demanda l'elfe, en balayant l'horizon du regard. _Avant ce n'était qu'une plaine vide, ici… Et maintenant--_

Il sentit alors son cœur se geler dans ses veines. Car ce n'était pas _une_ péhemm qu'il pouvait voir à l'horizon, mais trois ou quatre qui semblaient quadriller les ruines loin en bas, à la recherche de la moindre proie qui aurait pu s'y cacher. De temps à autre, une d'elle devait avoir déniché quelque être malheureux qui s'y dissimulait, car un trait de feu sortait de sa gueule pour frapper le sol. Un instant détournée de ses sœurs, elle rentrait bien vite dans la ronde. Leur danse rendait une impression de malignité et de résolution. Oui, on eut dit que chercher après des survivants dans ces décombres faisait partie de leur unique but dans la vie. On pouvait dire qu'elles étaient le dessein personnifié.

Cet endroit sentait la mort. Ou plutôt, la volonté d'absence de vie. La vie qui semblait être une insulte pour les Péhemms. Combien de temps passaient-elles là, à explorer le moindre bout de terrain, et à abattre toute trace d'existence? Combien de créatures étaient tombées sous leurs assauts ?

Qui avait envoyé ces créatures, pour commencer… Sauron ?

Oui, se dit l'elfe, Sauron avait ce pouvoir, et cela pouvait ressembler à ses méthodes, lui qui était contre tout peuple libre… Mais cela n'expliquait pas ce qu'il voyait face à lui maintenant… ! Combien de jours étaient-ils restés dans la montagne, loin de tout ? Ou plutôt, combien de temps s'était écoulé là, en bas… Se pouvait-il que par une quelconque magie, le temps se soit comporté de manières différentes ? Qu'alors qu'ils marchaient au travers de la tempête de neige, une civilisation entière voyait le jour, vivait et mourrait dans les flammes ? Avait-il non pas rêvé d'un lointain passé ou d'un lointain avenir, mais de ce qui se passait réellement pendant leur traversée ?

Le petit animal nommé panique, furetait timidement du nez depuis l'entrée de sa tanière, dans l'esprit de Legolas.

A moins que tout cela ne fut qu'un nouveau rêve… Il avait le souvenir d'avoir fini sa garde de nuit, et d'avoir réveillé Aragorn pour qu'il réveille les autres, puis d'être sorti… Mais peut-être qu'il _croyait_ avoir fait cela alors qu'il s'était assoupi à sa garde…

'_Ou peut-être que tu n'as jamais fais de garde, car tu es toujours dans le cacho de--'_

_LA FERME !_ hurla l'elfe mentalement, sentant son cœur accélérer dans sa poitrine. Il se essayait de se convaincre que s'il se retournait, bizarrement l'abri aurait disparut, et qu'il faudrait dès lors se lancer à la recherche de la petite fille, ou d'Alek, ou de quiconque dans ce satané rêve qui connut une quelconque réponse. Oui, ce serait probablement la meilleur des situations. Il se ferait huer si les autres remarquaient qu'il s'était assoupi, mais c'était mieux que les deux autres alternatives…

Il se retourna, persuadé de voir derrière lui le même spectacle chaotique que face à lui.

Et dans son esprit, le petit animal se décida alors à sortir de sa tanière. Sauf qu'il était beaucoup plus gros que ce que Legolas s'était attendu aux premiers abords. Et plus incontrôlable également.

Derrière lui, il y avait l'abri où ses compagnons de route se levaient lentement de leur journée de sommeil. Aragorn allait encore vers les derniers pour les réveiller. Aucun ne semblait avoir remarqué ou sentit le danger et le changement. L'archer se retourna brusquement vers la plaine grise et sombre, où les chasseurs ailés continuaient à traquer toute vie au sol, dans les ruines de la ville, au milieu des tours pulvérisées. L'elfe pouvait même entendre les rugissements que les péhemms faisaient, ainsi que les cris stridents quand elles crachaient le feu rouge sur leurs proies.

Il ressentait le froid de l'endroit, bien plus glacé que la neige qui les avait accompagnés pendant une grande partie de leur voyage, car il frappait jusqu'à la moelle des os. Rien de ce qu'il avait connu depuis son enfance, depuis la menace des araignées et des wargs, jusqu'aux armées de Sauron, ne l'avait préparé à cela. Avant, il lui semblait qu'il y avait toujours tellement de différence avec la réalité, ne fut-ce que les lieux et les gens, qu'il pouvait se rassurer un peu, se dire inconsciemment que c'était un cauchemar et qu'il ne risquait rien… Mais ici, la perspective qu'Aragorn et les autres allaient se retrouver plongés dans le cauchemar qui l'avait hanté depuis des semaines, faisait naître en lui un mélange d'horreur et de rage.

Un bref souvenir, une enfant aux cheveux rouge qui lui dit de courir vers l'abri, pour se cacher des péhemms. Il se retourna et ouvrit la bouche pour avertir les autres de rester cachés. Un instant, il se dit que si bien sur, tout n'était qu'un cauchemar éveillé et qu'il les avertissait… Et bien, si Aragorn nourrissait encore des doutes sur l'état de sa santé mentale, ce dernier petit spectacle suffirait sans aucun doute à les balayer. Zzou !

Mais allait-il courir le risque de rester silencieux pour ne pas perdre sa dignité, _au cas où_ ?

Allait-il mettre leur vies en danger tout simplement parce qu'il aurait peur de leur regard ? Si jamais tout était réel…

Les mots ne parvinrent pas à sortir de sa gorge, ils étaient comme étranglés. L'elfe se secoua pour sortir de sa torpeur et fit un geste rapide de la main, pour leur signifier de rester cachés, de reculer le plus possible dans l'abri.

**·..·**

Aragorn terminait de vérifier que tous étaient bien éveillés, et qu'aucun d'entre eux n'allait essayer de se rendormir discrètement, quand un mouvement au coin de l'œil attira son attention. Il releva la tête vers la sortie de leur abri et vit Legolas, en train de leur faire un signe qui était clair : restez à l'intérieur, cachez vous ! Au regard de terreur dans les yeux de l'elfe, Aragorn comprit que ce n'était pas simplement un groupe d'oiseau qui s'approchait. Mais quelque chose de beaucoup plus dangereux et costaud pour effrayer à ce point l'archer. Il transmis l'ordre de Legolas d'un murmure rauque, puis bondit vers l'avant, attrapant son épée à côté de ses couvertures, au moment même où Legolas se retournait, et saisissait une flèche dans son carquois.

**·..·**

Legolas entendit un bruit distinct derrière lui, comme un feulement qui s'amplifiait et était sur le point d'exploser. Il se retourna rapidement, et vit alors surgir, masquée par le rebord de la falaise, une quatrième péhemm. Elle se découpait, brillante, sur le ciel noir, trois de ses congénères continuant leur danse au-dessus des ruines de la ville des tours. Elle posa sur l'elfe son regard aveuglant, et son grondement parut s'amplifier. Legolas, baigné dans sa lumière froide et aveuglante, ouvrit la bouche pour hurler, mais aucun cri ne pu quitter sa gorge. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir ressenti une telle terreur de toute sa vie. Car la wyverne était à moins de trois mètres de lui, et il réalisait avec horreur qu'elle était gigantesque. Probablement plus d'une dizaine de mètres d'envergure, recouverte d'une armure de métal – son poids devait approcher les deux ou trois tonnes, et pourtant sans aucun mouvement des ailes, elle se maintenait dans l'air et soulevait des tourbillons de neige et de cendre, malmenant ses cheveux, le forçant à plisser les yeux.

_Elle m'a trouvé._

_Elle nous a tous trouvé !_

Il poussa un hurlement silencieux, couvert par le mugissement de la bête, alors qu'il tendait le bras pour chercher une flèche dans son carquois et armer son arc. Quitte à mourir, ce serait en combattant et en respectant le vœu de protection qu'il avait fait vis-à-vis d'Aragorn et des autres.

'_Et tu as mon arc'_. Un instant, le souvenir de ce qu'il avait promis à Frodon au conseil revint dans son esprit alors que toute l'action sembla ralentir. Etait-ce réellement à Frodon qu'il avait fait cette promesse ? N'était-ce point plutôt dirigé vers le ranger qui se tenait à ses côtés ?

Avait-il signé son arrêt de mort en liant son sort à celui du hobbit ? Peut-être qu'aucune de ces cauchemars et de ses visions ne seraient arrivé s'il était reparti en Mirkwood, ou resté à Rivendell.

Et alors qu'il armait son arc, une étrange pensée se fit en lui_. 'Je n'aurais jamais du venir. Cette quête n'est pas mon problème ! Le seul que ça concerne, c'est celui qui m'a comparé au mouton à cinq jambes !'_

Et il lâcha la corde de son arc avec un grondement à la fois de rage et de terreur, vers la wyverne devant lui. La flèche traversa l'air d'un seul trait et heurta de plein fouet la créature volante, rebondissant hélas sur son armure et se perdant ensuite dans le précipice plus bas. Legolas réalisa avec horreur qu'elle ne semblait pas affectée par le coup qu'il venait de porter. Elle n'avait même pas dévié de son vol. Mais maintenant, elle se penchait légèrement vers lui, et Legolas vit la lumière rouge qui jaillissait dans sa direction.

Il se rejeta en arrière, l'éclair meurtrier frappant le sol devant ses pieds dans un fracas assourdissant. Il sentit la chaleur de la soudaine lumière sur la peau de ses mains et de son visage, et plissa les yeux pour éviter les projections de poussières et de gravats. Il sentit une vague douleur dans son bras droit où un morceau de muscle venait d'être arraché, mais il décida qu'il s'en occuperait plus tard. S'il échappait à l'ennemi ici, il aurait tout le temps de souffrir de ses blessures par après.

La péhemm se pencha vers lui et il vit comme au ralentit que l'éclair rouge se reformait. Il voulut faire un nouveau bon en arrière, mais sentit une main s'abattre sur son épaule et le tirer vers l'arrière. Il se retourna brusquement et vit Aragorn, qui le fixait, l'air anxieux et méfiant. Legolas fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi le ranger avait-il passé outre ses injonction et s'était avancé en pleine lumière, directement dans la gueule de l'ennemi ? Ne voyait-il pas ? Dans un instant, la péhemm allait cracher l'éclair à nouveau et obtenir non pas une âme, mais deux de plus à son tableau de chasse. Il ne pensait pas que le ranger eut été si stupide.

« Legolas, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Rectification, pensa l'archer, l'humain était réellement idiot. Les mots du ranger avaient pourtant semblé percer le vacarme que la créature volante faisait. L'elfe ouvrit la bouche pour lui expliquer, puis jugea qu'une image vaudrait mieux que mille mots, et tendit la main vers la Péhemm, se retournant vers la bête par la même occasion.

Et ce qu'il vit alors le pétrifia sur place.

**·..·**

Aragorn avait jaillit de l'abri au moment où Legolas décocha la flèche qu'il avait armée. La flèche se perdit dans le lointain sans que le ranger, d'où il était, ait pu voir l'ennemi visé. Il accéléra l'allure quand il vit Legolas esquiver une attaque. Il n'avait vu aucun projectile, ni sentit aucun danger dirigé contre l'elfe, mais celui-ci semblait avoir perçu quelque chose qui justifiait cette danse étrange d'esquive qu'il avait commencé. Il vit l'elfe se rammasser sur lui-même comme s'il allait se rejeter en arrière, alors que lui, descendant d'Isildur, ne voyait toujours pas d'ennemi. Face à eux, se trouvait le vide du précipice, et aucun adversaire, terrestre ou aérien n'y figurait. Mais peut-être que l'archer blond avait vu quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas encore voir. Un doute cependant jaillit dans son cœur. Il bondit en avant, posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'elfe et le tira légèrement en arrière.

Au moment où sa main entra en contact avec l'épaule de Legolas, Aragorn sentit une désagréable chaleur qui montait au travers des tissus de la chemise et de la tunique de l'elfe. L'impression d'avoir mis la main dans des braises ardentes, et lorsque l'elfe se retourna vers lui, le ranger eut l'impression (brève mais inoubliable) que c'était exactement ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Jamais il n'avait rencontré un regard aussi fiévreux, aussi intense, aussi terrorisé et colérique.

La première réaction d'Aragorn fut de reculer, mais il tint bon. Son instinct lui disait que s'il faisait ne fut-ce que d'un seul pas en arrière, l'elfe pourrait bien soit se retourner contre lui, soit foncer vers la falaise pour faire un grand plongeon. Au lieu de battre en retraite, il affermit sa prise sur son épaule (tellement brûlante et dégageant comme des bouffées de chaleur) et se pencha vers lui.

« Legolas, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? ». Il se demanda si seulement l'elfe le voyait ou l'entendait.

Le regard de l'elfe demeura fixé au sien, abasourdi. Aragorn ne prit pas cela comme une bonne nouvelle. L'elfe ouvrit la bouche pour parler, les yeux emplis de terreur, mais également avec une pointe étrange dans le regard, comme si c'est lui, Aragorn, qui était le fou dans l'histoire.

Il ne parut pas trouver ses mots, et leva le bras dans la direction du précipice, en ce retournant vers le soleil couchant et en portant le regard vers le ciel. Le ranger suivit son doigt du regard, cherchant tout ennemi volant qu'il aurait peut-être manqué de voir lors de sa course pour rejoindre l'elfe. Après tout, ce dernier était censé voir à des miles et des miles.

**·..·**

Legolas regardait l'horizon face à lui, se sentant en train de vivre comme une expérience hors de son corps. La plaine, les nuages, le ciel… L'endroit paraissait calme, et même beau, alors que les derniers rayons du soleil balayaient cette brume dans le fond, et léchait d'une lueur rougeâtre les pans de neige accrochés aux divers flancs de la chaîne de montagne.

Il n'y avait plus de ville en ruine. Il n'y avait plus de wyvernes chasseresses, l'air ne sentait plus la mort et la cendre, et la bête n'était plus face à lui, prête à emporter son âme dans un éclair rouge. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour s'assurer de ce qu'il voyait. Il sentait toujours la pression de la main d'Aragorn sur son épaule.

Il avait l'impression que le danger était toujours présent. Qu'il ne pouvait le voir, mais qu'il était là, et que ce monde paisible qu'il voyait pour l'instant, n'était que l'illusion qui lui masquait la réalité : que la péhemm était sur le point de le tuer.

**·..·**

Aragorn sentit la tension se relâcher légèrement en l'elfe en même temps qu'il vit l'expression de Legolas passer de la terreur presque animale, à de la stupeur et de la tristesse. Comme le regard d'un enfant perdu qui se réveille d'un long cauchemar et ne reconnaît pas sa maison. _'Oui'_, se dit-il. _'C'est peut-être ça, une autre vision.'_

'_Sauf que cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas venu dans un rêve'_, enchaîna une autre petite voix, amère et froide, au fond de son esprit. _'Cette fois-ci, il a eu sa vision tout en étant éveillé. Combien de temps à ton avis avant qu'il ne tombe dans un délire permanent ? Combien de temps uniquement pour que les membres de la communauté de l'anneau ne le considèrent comme trop instable et dangereux, et refusent de le laisser continuer avec eux ?'_

Aragorn serra les dents. Il avait tout fait pour ne pas avoir ces pensées. Pour ne pas en arriver là. Il avait prié les Valars pour que l'état de l'elfe s'améliore alors qu'ils amorçaient la descente, que les autres de la communauté voient en lui quelqu'un non pas hystérique, un boulet qui ralentissait leur progression, mais un membre utile et efficace à leur groupe. Legolas avait paru se calmer ces derniers jours. Il n'y avait plus eu de crises.

'_Bien sur'_, reprit la petite voix, _'il ne dormait plus non plus'._

'_Il se privait de sommeil pour ne pas rêver'_

Aragorn eut alors la révélation. Il avait cru aux boniments de l'elfe, prétendant monter la garde pour que tous puissent dormir, insistant sur le fait qu'à partir de la Moria, il ne serait plus des leurs. Seul Merry avait peut-être perçu la réalité, en lui proposant des herbes du vieux Brandyboucq. Non, Legolas ne voulait juste pas veiller pour leur permettre de tous récupérer. Il avait une trouille bleue de s'endormir. Quand l'elfe avait expliqué, à lui et Gandalf, ce que ces rêves étaient devenus, si le ranger avait eu la pensée qu'ils étaient devenu trop effrayants pour lui et que c'était pour cela qu'il insistait pour veiller, la pensée n'avait pas fait long feu dans son esprit. Elle revenait en force désormais, et il s'en voulait de ne pas y avoir accordé plus d'importance.

'_Il s'est forcé à rester éveillé car il avait trop peur de rêver…'_, réalisa-t-il en observant l'air hagard de l'elfe, notant les ombres bleues sous ses yeux. _'Mais les rêves ont fini par le rattraper…'_

Legolas ferma les yeux, et se massa légèrement le bras droit, comme s'il voulait estomper une douleur récente. Quand il les rouvrit, Aragorn y vit briller ce qu'il sembla être des larmes. Il regardait le ciel, d'un air apeuré et désespéré, la main se tendant à nouveau vers le ciel. Il lui sembla que ce geste aurait du lui rappeler quelque chose. A ce moment là, il était loin de se souvenir de la petite fille des cauchemars de son frère d'arme.

« Je les ai vues… elles étaient là… ». Sa voix était presque inaudible, mais parvint quand même aux oreilles du ranger. « Elles tuaient toutes vies… et elles m'ont trouvé… Elle _nous_ ont trouvé ». L'expression dans les yeux et sur le visage de l'elfe oscillait désormais entre le soulagement, la tristesse, et la peur.

« C'était un rêve, Legolas », lui dit simplement Aragorn, sur un ton calme et posé, afin d'éviter toute resurrection d'hystérie. « Un simple rêve éveillé », reprit-il. « Tu es en sécurité maintenant ». Cette phrase sentait horriblement faux dans sa bouche. Non, avec un tel comportement, Legolas serait encore moins en sécurité dans la communauté qu'avant. Il se dit qu'il pourrait bien inventer quelque mensonge à jeter en pâture à la curiosité des autres, afin de protéger la réputation de l'elfe… Mais, en avait-il vraiment envie ? Croyait-il toujours que l'elfe était sain d'esprit ? Au fond de lui, une voix qui s'était fait silencieuse, lui rappela que peut-être il ne défendait pas la bonne personne. Que peut-être que l'elfe était trop gravement atteint pour pouvoir être ramené sur la bonne voie. Que peut-être que la meilleure solution pour lui fut de retourner auprès des siens, ou du moins, sous la protection de Dame Galadrielle à la Lothlórien. Peut-être y avait-il trop de danger à ce qu'il reste dans la communauté. Pour les autres, comme pour lui-même.

Il serra les poings, comme pour faire taire cette voix insidieuse. Derrière lui, il pouvait commencer à entendre les autres quitter l'abri, par petits groupes, et avec précaution. Ils avaient du sentir que le danger, quel qu'il soit, était passé, et maintenant, ils allaient vouloir savoir quelle était l'étrange l'alerte que l'archer avait lancée.

**·..·**

Le monde était redevenu ce qu'il connaissait. Derrière lui, Legolas entendait les autres membres de la communauté qui s'interpellaient, ou appelaient Aragorn pour connaître l'étendue du risque. Il ne regarda pas vers eux, sentant un certain embarras. Il se laissa lentement tomber dans la neige sur ses genoux, fixant toujours l'horizon, et laissant s'échapper un profond soupire longtemps retenu, s'attendant à être soulevé par une vague de soulagement. Le soulagement vint bien, mais pas sous la forme océanique à laquelle il s'était attendu. Nulle impression d'avoir été sous le point de sombrer dans la folie et d'en avoir échappé in-extremis. Nulle impression non plus d'avoir été en train de perdre la raison à un moment où à un autre.

Aragorn avait parlé d'un nouveau rêve. Un rêve apparemment éveillé cette fois… Et alors qu'il regardait le soleil darder le ciel de ses ultimes rayons, il comprit parfaitement qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir vivre bien longtemps dans cet état second entre rêve et réveil sans mettre sa santé mentale en sérieux danger. Peut-être que les grands poètes, bardes ou autres artistes vivaient ce genre d'expériences couramment, mais elles n'étaient pas pour lui. S'il continuait à ce rythme, il allait très certainement péter une corde d'arc en un rien de temps, et quand les porteurs de filets à papillons viendraient s'occuper de lui pour l'emmener, il serait probablement très content de les suivre.

'_Et pourtant'_, se dit-il, _'Je les ai vu… Je les ai entendu et sentit. Je suis sur que la wyverne était là, qu'elle a essayé de me tuer. Je sens encore la douleur dans mon bras…'_

'_Evidemment que tu en es sur_, répondit la voix de son frère Odúrin. '_Les fous sont toujours surs des choses folles qu'ils voient ou entendent. C'est ça qui en fait des fous, pas les hallucinations elles-mêmes.'_

Legolas secoua la tête, la rage se mêlait maintenant au désespoir. Et avec la rage, vint la haine. La haine contre ses frères et son père, la haine de ce qu'ils avaient fait de lui, la haine contre ces visions qu'il ne comprenait pas, la haine contre qui que ce soit, chez les valars qui avait décidé que sa vie n'était pas assez pourrie comme ça, mais qu'il fallait qu'il vit des choses atroces dans ses rêves ; et quand bien même il essayerait d'y échapper en s'empêchant de dormir, les visions le rattraperaient dans la vie éveillée. Il tapa son poing dans la neige. Aragorn à ses côtés demeura impassible, ne montrant rien des sentiments mitigés qui se bousculaient en lui.

Il entendit des pas dans la neige derrière lui, et se crispa involontairement. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit, Aragorn faire un geste apaisant envers la personne qui les avait rejoint. Il y eut un moment de silence, puis la voix grave et douce du fils du Gondor se fit entendre.

« Un rêve éveillé, hein ? ».

Legolas serra les poings. N'importe qui aurait pu être là, et il n'aurait pas sentit cette bulle d'acidité dans l'estomac, ni les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Il avait fallu que ce soit lui, le guerrier du Gondor, son adversaire depuis le conseil d'Elrond, qui vint en premier aux nouvelles de la dernière action d'éclat de l'elfe ! Il fallu aussi qu'il comprit d'une seule traite le problème qui se déroulait en lui. Voici donc une faiblesse de plus que Boromir pouvait utiliser à son avantage, lors des prochaines railleries qui ne manqueraient pas de tomber. La tristesse et le désespoir commencèrent à refluer en Legolas, et alors qu'il regardait ce paisible crépuscule qui se levait, il sentit à nouveau des sentiments sombres tournoyer paresseusement en lui.

'_Je l'ai vu'_, ses pensées prenaient un ton glacial. _'J'ai vu quelque chose de réel. Je le sais. Alek m'a dit que ça allait arriver! Ce monde va être détruit, tôt ou tard. Et personne ne me croit ! En temps voulu, ils verront ! '_

« Il te faut du repos, Legolas. Et vite ! ». La voix de Boromir fut comme une réponse à ses propres pensées. Legolas tressaillit intérieurement à l'idée que l'humain ait pu lire dans son esprit. « Sinon, tu vas complètement perdre l'esprit. », continua ce dernier.

Legolas ne put s'empêcher de déceler comme une note de délectation étrange et morbide dans la voix du fils du Gondor. L'inquiétude sous laquelle cela se dissimulait était peut-être authentique, mais au vu de leur dernier accrochage mémorable, elle lui faisait plutôt l'impression d'un glaçage sucré sur un gâteau amer.

Il serra les dents et se redressa, rompant le contact rassurant d'Aragorn. « Ce dont j'ai besoin », siffla-t-il entre ses dents, « c'est de marcher et prendre l'air ! De ça et de rien d'autre ! ». Les battements de son cœur se répercutaient maintenant à ses tempes comme autant de coups de maillets et il craignit un moment de faire un malaise, et de s'étaler là, dans la neige. Piteux représentant des premiers nés !

Il entendit Boromir faire quelques pas derrière lui.

'_Ne me touche pas, Boromir. Ne pose même pas une main sur mon épaule. Sans quoi je risque de me retourner et de t'en aligner une en pleine figure.'_

En s'éloignant, il passa non loin de Gimli qui échangeait quelques mots à voix basse avec Merry et Pippin. Le nain se tourna vers l'elfe alors que ce dernier arrivait à sa hauteur.

« Vous avez presque l'air d'un cinglé, maître elfe »

« Je suis _peut-être_ cinglé », répondit-il sèchement. Et il dut y avoir quelque chose de convainquant dans le ton de sa voix ou dans son regard, car Gimli changea de sujet de conversation.

Legolas se rendit alors compte tout en continuant à marcher, que ses espoirs avaient été vains. On l'avait finalement poussé dans le gouffre, et l'obscurité régnait partout autour de lui.

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•----------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**A suivre...**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•----------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre :)

Avec une journée de retard sur la limite prévue ;( Problèmes techniques de PC obligent… ;(

Pour me faire pardonner, alors que j'avais dis que Novembre serait achtement plus calme pour la Communauté, je publierai le chapitre 29 cette semaine-ci aussi ;)

D'ailleurs, j'ai plutôt intérêt à m'y mettre dès maintenant :D

Je mettrai d'ailleurs les réponses aux reviews dans le prochain chapitre (ça fera plus de reviews auxquelles répondre ;) Car j'ai eu l'impression que le chapitre précédent (journal) ne vous avait pas autant plut que les autres TT (surtout quand une review laissée concerne une autre fic que « communauté des elfes », sans aucun commentaire sur la fic qui vient d'être lue ;)

Bon, allez, encore un rêve que Legolas vient de faire… Vivement qu'il apprenne à se servir du Journal hein :p

A TRES bientôt tout le monde, et mirciiiiiiiii tout plein à ceux/celles qui ont eu le courage de braver la peur de la fenêtre blanche et de me laisser un tit kikou pour me dire ce qu'ils/elles pensaient de l'histoire :)

J'vous adore ;D

Bizz ;

:Roselyne:


	29. Tout assassin tue ceux qu'il aime

**_Disclaimer: _**_Aucun des persos de Tolkien n'est à moi ;,(... reniflement tristounet, mais je les emprunte joyeusement pour cette nouvelle fic_

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•---------------------------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**LA COMMUNAUTÉ DES ELFES**

**_Chapitre Vingt neuf – Tout assassin tue ceux qu'il aime_**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•---------------------------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

**·..·**

Legolas marchait seul, au devant de la file sombre que formait la communauté dans la nuit. Par chance les nuages s'étaient quelque peu dégagés et de temps à autre, la lune apparaissait, éclairant de ses rayons bleutés la neige autour d'eux. Ils avaient froid, étaient las, aussi bien physiquement que nerveusement, mais serraient les dents. Car s'ils avaient commencé à parler, immanquablement, il n'y aurait qu'UN sujet de discussion.

Non pas l'anneau unique, non pas le grand seigneur sombre Sauron...

Mais l'elfe qui était parti en éclaireur loin devant eux, comme s'il ne se sentait déjà plus de leur groupe. Ils voyaient son attitude non pas comme quelqu'un prenant des distances pour deviner bien à l'avance les dangers et embuscades qui les attendaient, mais plutôt, quelqu'un qui avait décidé de se trouver le moins possible mêlé à eux.

Aragorn ressentait la tension, presque palpable dans l'air. Mais au lieu d'être dispersée dans tous les sens comme à l'habitude, elle se canalisait sur l'elfe. Il se doutait que ce dernier devait le sentir, et que cela ne devait pas vraiment aider à son moral. Il n'aimait pas le voir marcher si loin devant et seul. Que se passerait-il s'il avait de nouveau un rêve éveillé, et tombait par delà le rebord de la falaise, sans même s'en rendre compte ?

Ou même, que se passerait-il s'il voyait réellement des ennemis. Le ranger était prêt à parier que lorsqu'il lancerait l'alerte, nombre de gens de la communauté ne feraient que soulever un sourcil sceptique, pensant qu'il s'agissait à nouveau d'une fausse alerte.

Quand Legolas avait émis le souhait de marcher pour se changer les idées, laissant Boromir et Aragorn seuls derrière lui, l'humain blond s'était penché vers le ranger et lui avait parlé d'une voix ferme, où l'on trouvait une étrange pointe d'autorité qui avait rappelé à Aragorn que Boromir avait l'habitude de commander les armées du Gondor sur le terrain, tandis que lui furetait dans les terres du milieu, sous l'apparence habituelle d'un ranger ou d'un mendiant.

"Il n'est plus question qu'il fasse une seule veille de garde, tu m'entends Aragorn ? "

Aragorn était demeuré silencieux. Lui aussi s'inquiétait pour Legolas. Quatre jours et quatre nuits sans se reposer lui avaient fait atteindre ses limites. Il fut surpris que Boromir s'inquiétât aussi de la santé de l'elfe, jusqu'à ce que le gondorien continue sa phrase : " Dans son état, il nous met tous en danger. Aucun de nous n'acceptera de remettre son sommeil et sa vie entre ses mains".

_Et voilà. _

Ce n'était pas de l'inquiétude. Pas de l'inquiétude pour l'elfe. Juste pour eux tous... Le coin de ses lèvres avait prit un léger pli de mépris alors que son regard gris était devenu plus dur. Il avait été à deux doigts de laisser sortir une phrase blessante pour le guerrier blond quand une voix avait éclaté, amère, du fond de son esprit.

'Combien de temps vas-tu encore défendre l'elfe et te mettre le reste de la communauté à dos ?'. Aragorn avait serré les mâchoires pour chasser cette voix, en vain.

Le gondorien n'avait pas paru se rendre compte des pensées qui s'affichaient sur le visage du ranger, car il avait reprit de la même voix semi autoritaire : " Et il faut qu'il dorme ! On sait maintenant que ce n'est pas parce qu'il reste éveillé qu'il évite les crises. "

Aragorn avait eu un sourire ironique. " Je ne crois pas qu'il acceptera de s'endormir, Boromir. Vu ce dont il rêve, son esprit va se heurter à cette idée. Dans son état actuel, il n'arrivera jamais à s'endormir..."

" Et il rêve de quoi, exactement ? ", avait alors demandé Boromir d'un ton exaspéré. Aragorn avait un instant oublié qu'il n'était pas dans la confidence et le regarda comme si c'était un enfant attardé, puis se souvenant, il haussa simplement les épaules.

" De la fin du monde...". Comment mieux résumer le rêve de Legolas alors que ce dernier lui-même de n'y retrouvait pas ?

Au regard que lui jeta l'homme aux cheveux blonds foncés, Aragorn sut qu'il n'avait pas fait _que_ murmurer ces mots. Il pâlit légèrement, le gondorien jeta un regard dans la direction que l'elfe avait prise, avec un reniflement presque dédaigneux, comme si le concept était trop vaste pour être pris au sérieux.

" On va l'aider à s'endormir! ", avait dit Boromir après une seconde de silence. Pendant un instant, Aragorn n'avait plus vu en lui quelqu'un qui sournoisement tournoyait autour de l'anneau, mais quelqu'un qui avait décidé de prendre la survie de leur groupe en main. "Je pense que tous ensemble, on va lui trouver un moyen", avait-il conclu avant de rejoindre le reste du groupe d'un pas décidé, laissant le ranger derrière lui empli de pensées et de doutes concernant le bien fondé de ce que Boromir avait sous-entendu. Il s'était dit qu'il resterait à proximité de l'elfe, au cas où «l'aider» signifierait "l'assommer", "l'empoisonner", ou autres réjouissances de ce style.

Et loin vers l'avant, Legolas marchait seul dans la neige. Il n'entendait pas ce qui se disait derrière lui, et en était soulagé. Il pressentait qu'il devait être le centre d'une conversation pas très amicale, mais préférait se concentrer sur tout ce qu'il voyait, testant leur réalité par rapport à ce qu'il était censé voir. Il avait l'impression d'avancer dans un doux coton, sous l'eau, les sons lui parvenant parfois de manière claire, parfois de manière étouffée. Il secouait parfois la tête, brutalement, pour clarifier ses idées. Il devait se répéter sans cesse où il était, avec qui, et dans quel but, afin de ne plus prendre ses rêves éveillés pour la réalité. Essayer, du moins.

Il avait réalisé une chose : après quatre jours et nuits sans repos, n'importe quoi pouvait paraître possible. N'importe quoi !

De temps en temps, il devait faire un arrêt. Non pas pour scruter quelque danger caché derrière un tournant, ou pour examiner une trace sur le sol, comme les autres auraient pu le songer, de loin, mais pour reprendre son souffle, ou pour se faire arrêter le tournis nauséeux qui le prenait parfois avec une violence incroyable. Son cœur cognait avec une force de titan dans sa poitrine, lui donnant l'impression de trembler à chacune des incroyables pulsations. Parfois, quand il avait dépassé un tournant, ou un amas rocheux et se retrouvait masqué du reste du groupe, il s'asseyait quelques minutes au sol, et tentait de se calmer. Mais pas trop ! Il craignait qu'une inactivité trop longue ne le fasse tomber endormi sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Parfois, pour se réveiller totalement et se clarifier les idées, il se frictionnait vigoureusement le visage avec de la neige qu'il ramassait par terre.

Aragorn vit ce geste, même de loin, et en comprit la signification ; et une pointe d'inquiétude vint se rajouter à la pelote d'épingles qui siégeait déjà en son cœur. Boromir avait raison, il fallait que Legolas dorme. De gré ou de force ! Les derniers événements venaient de prouver que demeurer éveillé pour lui n'apportait pas la solution désirée, mais plutôt une ribambelle d'inconvénients. Il pressa le pas vers l'elfe qui venait de disparaître à sa vue après un tournant derrière un pan rocheux.

**·..·**

Legolas avança avec la précaution habituelle des éclaireur, s'attendant à tout moment à ce qu'un ennemi lui tombe dessus de l'autre côté de chaque tournant, mais une fois encore, il n'y avait rien ici, que de la neige et du roc. Il leva les yeux vers le pan rocheux près de lui, un long rocher dressé contre le mur de la montagne. Ecartant une mèche de ses yeux fatigués, il eut l'impression que la nature avait donné une touche animale à ce minéral inerte. D'une certaine façon, on aurait presque pu dire qu'il s'agissait d'un ours grossièrement taillé dans la pierre, levé sur ses pattes arrière, les coudes repliés, les paumes face à l'horizon, et regardant ce dernier d'un air pensif. Bien entendu, si Dame Nature avait effectivement voulu donner une allure d'ours à cette pierre, elle avait eu la main plus que maladroite...

Legolas se donna une claque mentalement. Surveiller la piste, veiller à ce que nulle embuscade ne les attende, surtout après l'attaque de Saruman. On pouvait s'attendre à n'importe quoi. Pas la peine de se mettre à rêvasser sur la forme d'un rocher ou d'un autre. Surtout dans son état de fatigue où n'importe quoi pouvait prendre une ampleur incalculée, pour peu que l'esprit s'y prêtât un peu trop.

L'elfe passa une main sur le "ventre" du rocher-ours. Il y avait là des traces de mousses. Pas de doute, on se rapprochait de la vallée. Au moins une bonne nouvelle qui revigorerait la Communauté. Et le poney pourrait se repaître un peu... L'archer dépassa le rocher, et s'engagea sur le chemin enneigé guère plus large que quatre pas, se dirigeant vers un autre rocher qui marquait le prochain tournant. Involontairement, Legolas trouva pour ce second rocher une autre forme animale, quelque sorte de gros canidé endormi en boule dans la neige. Il secoua sa tête, tentant de se concentrer sur ce qu'il était supposé accomplir.

Sa main touchait le plan rocheux de la montagne, laissant une trace là où ses doigts retiraient un peu de neige. Il voulait être certain de garder son équilibre et de ne pas se tordre la cheville ou de basculer dans le vide sur sa gauche. Il ne pouvait nier le vertige léger qui le prenait et le faisait tanguer parfois. Il se disait par moment que si quelqu'un l'avait accompagné en éclaireur, il aurait eu moins tendance à laisser ses pensées vagabonder, et aurait été plus attentif. Mais si quelqu'un avait été avec lui en ce moment, il aurait pu voir la dégradation mentale continue qu'il devait être en train d'exhiber. Il serra les dents devant cette évidence de faiblesse.

"Legolas Greenleaf ?"

Legolas se figea, avec l'impression que son cœur cessait de battre et que son sang gelait dans ses veines. Cette voix, ce timbre neutre, il la connaissait. Il aurait pu la reconnaître entre mille. Il leva une main, saisit une de ses dagues, rangée contre le carquois près de son épaule, et se retourna.

**·..·**

Frodon avançait par automatisme, les pieds gelés. Il avait cessé de regarder vers où ils allaient, se contentant de faire pas après pas dans les traces des autres devant lui, avec la vague notion que si tout le monde faisait pareil, et que le premier de file venait à avoir des idées suicidaires et marchaient vers le vide, tout le monde se retrouverait quelques dizaines voire centaines de mètres plus bas avant de s'être rendus compte de quoi que ce soit.

Puis il se corrigea. Le seul de leur groupe qui aurait pu avoir de telles pensées, marchait sur la neige loin devant, et sans y laisser de traces. Ou, s'il laissait des traces, elles ne lui sautaient pas aux yeux. Peut-être que pour quelqu'un d'expérimenté comme Aragorn, elles étaient plus évidentes, qui sait...

Il leva les yeux vers le ranger et le vit qui avançait en tête de file. L'elfe n'était visible nulle part. Ou il était encore plus à l'avant, ou il s'était finalement jeté dans le vide et bon débarras. C'était bien qu'Aragorn soit parti vers l'avant. C'était probablement, de l'avis de tous, leur seul et véritable éclaireur. Qui ferait confiance à un elfe incapable de faire la différence entre ses illusions et la réalité ? Boromir avait sous-entendu qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil pourrait arranger son état, mais Frodon en doutait.

_'Ou plutôt, tu ne le _souhaites_ pas, n'est-ce pas ?'_, dit une petite voix au fond de son esprit. Frodon fronça les sourcils.

_'Pourquoi je ne le souhaiterais pas ?'_, demanda-t-il sur le même mode.

_'Parce que si l'elfe tombe'_, répondit la voix, _'Aragorn n'aura plus l'attention détournée, et tu redeviendras le seul pour qui il se bat... Comme autrefois, quand vous aviez quitté Bree, pour Rivendell...' _

_'Mais je ne souhaite pas la mort de l'elfe !'_, répondit Frodon en pensée avec une pointe de révolte, même si c'était plutôt l'idée qu'il ait pu avoir une telle pensée, plutôt que l'éventualité de la mort elle-même, qui le tourmentait.

_'De toute façon'_, repris la voix avec l'équivalent sonore d'un haussement d'épaules, _'d'ici peu vous arriverez à la Moria. Si l'elfe ne vous a pas quitté _d'une manière ou d'une autre_ avant, il cessera d'être des vôtres à ce moment précis'. _

_'Et Aragorn pourra enfin redevenir l'ami aidant et protecteur qu'il a été pour moi autrefois',_ acheva Frodon avec un léger sourire qui passa inaperçu pour ses compagnons directs, occupés qu'ils étaient à tenir debout et à s'éviter de se prendre les pieds pour s'étaler dans la neige.

**·..·**

Legolas regardait le chemin qu'il venait de parcourir depuis le tournant du rocher-ours. Il n'y avait personne. D'un certain côté, c'était rassurant, car il n'aurait pour rien au monde voulu se retrouver nez à nez avec le propriétaire de cette voix. Cela n'avait été qu'une illusion. Très réelle, mais une illusion quand même. Finalement, il était heureux que personne de la communauté n'ait été en train de marcher à ces côtés en cet instant. Qu'aurait pensé son compagnon de route ?

Un ricanement se fit entendre près de son oreille droite.

"Bien piètre représentant de ta race que tu fais !"

Legolas se retourna à nouveau sur lui-même, persuadé que son frère Odúrin serait à ses côtés, tellement la voix était réelle ici aussi. Mais à nouveau, aucun être vivant ne se tenait debout sur la piste blanche. Seul le vent, qui poussait quelques cristaux de neige, créait un mouvement en cet endroit. L'elfe déglutit, mal à l'aise.

"Tu es parti avec la Communauté pour fuir Mirkwood". Legolas tressaillit à la voix de son père, mais quand il se retourna, nulle personne non plus ne se tenait. Malgré tout la voix continua, semblant venir de partout et de nulle part à la fois, avec un écho qui aurait du rassurer Legolas pour son côté irréel, mais qui l'effrayait bien plus, de par son côté sinistre. " Mais tu ne pourras m'échapper longtemps. Nous te retrouverons, et tu seras enfermé à nouveau".

Legolas jeta des coups d'œil dans toutes les directions, même en hauteur, sans trouver âme qui vive. Seuls quelques nuages planaient paresseusement au dessus de lui, teintés du rose de l'aube imminente, certain faisant vaguement penser à des oiseaux. Difformes, gigantesques...

"... a des espions partout"

La voix de Gandalf cette fois. Legolas se retourna, la logique lui disant que cette voix était le plus probable de toutes les voix qu'il venait d'entendre. Mais une fois encore, il réalisa qu'il était seul sur la piste blanche. Il fut pris d'un vertige et d'une légère nausée et du s'appuyer plus fort contre le pan rocheux de la montagne. Il ferma les yeux, attendant que son haut-le-cœur passe.

"... ils planent en l'air, il faut se cacher"

Il ouvrit les yeux mais ne regarda pas devant lui. C'était la voix de la petite fille aux cheveux rouges. Et si elle était réellement là, si en levant les yeux il la voyait face à lui, ça voudrait dire qu'il s'était endormi en voulant simplement faire passer une vague nausée. Avant qu'il ne relève la tête pourtant, la voix de Gandalf se fit à nouveau entendre :

" J'ai vu planer ... nous devons voyager de nuit"

Il releva les yeux, toujours soucieux que cette fois, Gandalf fut réellement là. Mais le vieux magicien n'était pas là. Personne ne se trouvait face à lui. Mais alors, il sentit une présence dans son dos.

"De jour il faut se cacher, tu peux sortir la nuit, mais tu dois quand même faire attention... Certains d'entre eux voient dans le noir"

"Kyrieh ! ", il se retourna, un sourire involontaire sur les lèvres, espérant vraiment que la femme humaine fut là. Dans ses cauchemars, elle était là, telle une mère, pour l'aider, le rassurer, le protéger. Cette fois encore, elle le tirerait de ce mauvais pas.

Mais en ne découvrant personne derrière lui, la solitude ne fut plus la seule à lui enserrer le cœur. L'angoisse venait également d'arriver. Il était seul face à ses démons. Personne pour l'aider... L'angoisse s'installa confortablement quand il eut l'impression d'une ombre fugitive à la périphérie de son champ de vision. La voix d'Odúrin sembla si proche qu'il eut l'impression de sentir son souffle contre son oreille droite.

"Petit frère, tu finiras par voir dans les ténèbres, mais seule les pierres seront ton paysage".

Il n'osait pas se retourner vers son frère. Que ferait-il s'il était réellement là. Battrait-il en retraite sous la frayeur ? Ou lui sauterait-il à la gorge, afin de se venger de ces siècles de souffrance et de brimades ?

Aurait-il un jour ce courage, se demandait-il.

Il essayait d'empêcher un gémissement de sortir de sa gorge quand une voix plus jeune se fit entendre sur sa gauche, claire, enfantine. «Viens, je vais te montrer quelque chose».

Il se tourna vers l'origine de la voix, et il lui sembla, dans sa vision trouble, voir une silhouette tremblotante, avant que la voix de Gimli ne résonne à ses oreilles.

"Vous avez l'air d'un cinglé, maître elfe"

Une fois encore, l'archer se tourna vivement dans la direction d'où il était venu, s'attendant réellement à voir le nain de la Communauté, et peut-être Boromir, tiens oui... L'humain blond avait le don d'arriver quand il ne fallait pas ! Mais une fois encore, il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui de vivant sur cette portion du chemin.

"Je suis peut-être cinglé ! ", sa propre voix. L'avait-il dit tout haut, ou était-ce le souvenir de quelque chose qu'il avait réellement répondu au nain ? Probablement les deux...

"Promets moi d'être heureux..."

Il eut un faible sourire. Kyrieh, qui autrefois dans ses cauchemars, avait toujours été là pour l'aider, le soutenir... Comment pouvait-il respecter cette promesse dans de telles circonstances ? Comment pouvait-il être heureux ? Comment, alors que les voix du passé et les voix de ses rêves venaient sans cesse le tourmenter ?

"Viens avec moi si tu veux vivre". La voix de la petite fille, comme une réponse à sa question. Devait-il la suivre pour quitter la torture que ce monde avait encore en réserve pour lui ?

"Viens avec moi si tu veux vivre". Les mêmes mots, mais cette fois, prononcés par Kyrieh. Il fronça les yeux face à tant de similitude avec ce que l'enfant lui avait dit avant l'arrivée de la vague de feu. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ?

_'Toutes deux ont des cheveux rouges...'._ Il se sentit sur le point de faire une découverte phénoménale quand une autre voix se fit dans son esprit.

"Tout cela n'était qu'un rêve..."

Il mit du temps à retrouver l'auteur de ses paroles.

_Lyrandael. _

Le capitaine de la garde de son père. Dans ses souvenirs liés à Kyrieh, il était l'un des elfes qui étaient venu le chercher.

_(Où ça ?) _

Il avait l'impression que le lieu était important.

_"Au Mordor... Dans les flammes de Mount Doom, nous avons du le jeter."_

C'était à nouveau sa propre voix. Au Mordor ? Mais c'est là qu'ils étaient censés aller, tous ensemble, pour jeter l'anneau de Sauron.

Mais c'était là aussi qu'il avait été avec Kyrieh. Pour y jeter quelque chose... Il serra les dents et ferma les yeux avec force pour se souvenir des détails. Lyrandael lui avait dit que tout n'avait été qu'un rêve, car l'enfant avait le souvenir que les elfes de Mirkwood étaient venu le chercher au Mordor, alors qu'il...

Alors qu'il y était parti avec Kyrieh pour détruire...

Détruire quelque chose qui ne pouvait pas l'être par des armes.

_Legolas Greenleaf ?' _

Lui ! L'humain blond qui ne mourrait pas ! C'était pour le protéger de cet homme que Kyrieh était venue à lui. Et quand la menace avait été éliminée, les elfes de Mirkwood, menés par Lyrandael, étaient venu le chercher et l'avait ramené à Mirkwood.

_'Lyrandael, est-ce qu'on pourrait aller un peu moins vite ? J'ai peur que Kyrieh ne puisse nous rattraper'_. Sa propre voix, enfantine. _'J'ai oublié de lui dire... que je l'aime beaucoup...' _

"Mais tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, Legolas...". La voix du capitaine, coupant plus tard court à toute discussion. Ainsi, rien n'était réel. Il l'avait questionné à plusieurs reprises, mais avait toujours obtenu le même type de réponse, que ce soit de Lyrandael, que des gardes qui l'accompagnaient dans ses souvenirs. Aucun ne semblait se souvenir d'être allé au Mordor pour récupérer le prince fugitif. Mais tous avaient semblés d'accord pour dire qu'il avait du rêver ça pendant qu'il était enfermé dans les cachots de Mirkwood.

"Pour avoir bravé mes ordres et avoir défendu des humains...", la voix de son père.

"Nous passerons par les mines", la voix de Frodon, semblant compléter la sentence du roi Thranduil.

"Non, père, pas sous la terre ! ", sa propre voix, enfantine.

"Cesse donc ces enfantillages ! ", la voix de Boromir, moqueuse et suffisante.

"Tu es maudit ! Maudit !". Cette voix féminine semblait venir de loin, en échos aux autres qui se pressaient et hurlaient à ses oreilles. Il eut l'image fugitive d'une femme vêtue de peau de bêtes et tenant un enfant inerte dans ses bras avant que la voix de Frodon ne revienne : "Tu es un monstres des valars".

Suivie par la voix de Boromir : "Tu vas complètement perdre l'esprit".

Il fut pris d'un léger rire hystérique, serrant les bras contre lui, alors qu'une voix calme - la seule - en lui tentait de le rassurer, de lui dire que les voix qu'il entendait n'étaient pas vraiment là, que c'était son esprit fatigué qui les imaginait.

_'Ce ne sont que des voix du passé, ou des voix venues de tes rêves ou de tes cauchemars. Elles cherchent juste à se faire entendre, mais elles ne peuvent pas te faire de mal. Peut-être est-il temps d'utiliser le journal que t'a remis Gandalf pour mettre un peu d'ordre dans tout cela' _

Mais à tout moment, les voix revenaient, bruyantes et se chevauchant, étouffant la voix sage qui tenait de l'apaiser. La voix d'Odúrin se fit à nouveau entendre près de son oreille, et cette fois, il eut la nette impression de voir quelqu'un se tenir à ses côtés. Seule la peur l'empêcha de se retourner vers son frère.

"-- de la part de Père. Sois attentif à ce qu'il dit, qu'il n'ait pas à discourir deux fois. Tu le connais... Tu sais où tu iras s'il doit se répéter, n'est-ce pas ?'

"Dans le cachot sous la terre...". Legolas frissonna, ne sachant s'il avait prononcé ces mots tout haut. La voix de son frère s'éloigna et se tut. D'autres voix retentirent encore autour de lui, certaines faibles comme autant d'échos désincarnés venus du fond d'un long hall obscur, d'autres plus fortes, le faisant presque sursauter tant elles semblaient réelles et lourdes de menaces. L'une d'elles retint plus son attention que les autres, les éclipsant d'une certaine manière. C'était la voix de son père, acide, autoritaire avec la pointe de cruauté qu'il réservait habituellement au plus jeune de ses fils.

"TUE-LES!". C'était dit avec une telle force que Legolas sursauta, s'attendant à trouver le grand elfe aux cheveux noirs pile derrière lui. Il n'osa pas se retourner, les sentiments de terreur totale se bousculant en son cœur avec ceux de haine pure. "Il faut les tuer, _Laegolassië_", continua la voix de son père décomposant son nom, non par marque de respect, mais avec la condescendance d'un professeur tentant d'inculquer une leçon simple à un élève limité lui faisant honte. "Tu es un assassin. Les valars t'ont gratifié du don de tuer. Tu n'excelleras dans ce domaine que si tu souffres. Car tout assassin tue ceux qu'il aime. Ainsi ils connaissent la voie de la libération de l'esprit. De toute façon, ils n'arrêteront jamais de conspirer contre toi, d'essayer de t'étouffer, de te faire sombrer. A la minute où je te parle, ils se disent que tu es un fardeau, tes rêves ne les intéressent pas. Tout ce qu'ils veulent, c'est leur propre bien-être. Mais qui les en blâmerait ?"

Ainsi son père, qu'il avait fuit en se joignant à la Communauté de l'anneau, et en risquant sa vie de ce fait, arrivait à venir le tourmenter malgré les centaines de kilomètres de distance. Il aurait presque pleuré devant tant d'injustice! "Ce monde va être bientôt détruit ! ", répondit Legolas, les poings serrés, sans se retourner vers son père. "Je le sais, je l'ai vu en rêve! "

"Mais aucun d'eux ne te croit". La voix de son frère. "Cela fait de toi un fou."

Legolas serra encore plus les dents, sentant son frère se déplacer, et arriver à sa gauche, croiser ses bras, avec un petit ricanement bref. "Tu es parti avec la communauté de l'anneau pour être libre ? Mais tu es encore plus fou qu'avant ! "

_'Promets moi d'être heureux, Legolas' _

_'Tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, Legolas...' _

"Pourquoi attacher autant d'importance à des mortels ? ", la voix de son père à nouveau. "Tu veux être libre ? Alors tue-les ! Il faut les tuer, Laegolassië. Tu es un assassin. Les valars t'ont gratifié du don de tuer. Tu n'excelleras dans ce domaine que si tu souffres. Car tout assassin tue ceux qu'il aime. Ainsi ils connaissent la voie de la libération de -- "

"TAIS-TOI !". Legolas avait fermé les yeux et pressé les mains sur ses oreilles alors qu'il hurlait à plein poumon, le vertige menaçant de le submerger à tout instant. "VA-T-EN ! ALLEZ VOUS EN TOUS ! JE NE LES TUERAI PAS ! VOUS N'ETES QUE DES VOIX DANS MA TÊTE ! "

Il entendit un craquement et ouvrit brusquement les yeux, craignant une avalanche provoquée par son hurlement, ou pire, un membre de la communauté qui aurait surgit à ce moment là et aurait assisté à une étape supplémentaire de la dégradation de sa santé mentale. Mais il n'y avait personne devant lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le sommet du pan de montagne, où seuls les nuages en forme d'oiseaux doux et gigantesques teinté des premières lueurs de l'aube le survolaient ; il jeta un regard vers la piste blanche derrière lui, vers le rocher en forme d'ours, le dos arqué comme s'il s'apprêtait à déguster quelque poisson dans une rivière gelée. Tout était exactement comme avant. Il n'y avait plus personne ici. Tout était revenu à la normale, et il explosa d'un rire hystérique, soulagé en quelque sorte.

_'Tu es soulagé ? Mais alors pourquoi tes cheveux se hérissent-ils ainsi sur ta nuque ?' _

Le rire de Legolas mourut dans sa gorge et l'elfe chassa rageusement cette voix qui voulait semer le doute en lui. Tout allait bien, personne n'avait apparemment entendu ses cris ou vu le spectacle qu'il venait de donner. Il avança un peu tentant de récupérer totalement son équilibre, mais le bruit de ses pas dans la neige lui sembla anormalement _sonore_, presque comme autant de roulements de tonnerre. Sa respiration ralentit alors qu'il avait l'impression que ses jambes et ses bras étaient devenus aussi lourds et raides que du métal, et qu'une bulle d'acidité venait d'éclater dans son estomac pour étendre ses pseudopodes brûlants le long de sa gorge.

Et serrer...

C'était les rochers ! Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec ces maudits rochers ! Et c'était tellement gros, tellement évident, tellement... simple, qu'il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus !

_'Allons',_ lui murmura une voix chaude et rassurante aux accents d'Aragorn. _'Tu viens de passer près d'eux, tu aurais du voir si quelque chose clochait. Ca ne doit pas -- ' _

_Non ! C'était bien ça ! C'était VRAIMENT ça ! _

Legolas en eut le souffle coupé. C'était si simple... !

Le rocher-ours était à quatre pattes, en train de déguster un poisson alors que deux minutes auparavant, il était dressé sur ses deux pattes de derrière, à regarder l'horizon. Il en était sur car il avait regardé l'état de la mousse sur son 'ventre'.

Il se tourna vers l'autre rocher, avant le prochain tournant. Quand il l'avait vu pour la première fois, il avait eu l'impression de voir un grand loup ou un warg, dormant paisiblement dans la neige, en boule, le museau sous les pattes avant, comme pour se protéger du froid. Maintenant, sa tête était relevée, les oreilles dressées, l'air d'humer le vent dans la direction de l'elfe.

_'Ce n'est qu'une hallucination... Rien qu'une hallucination !' _

Legolas ferma brusquement les yeux, et avec force, prenant une profonde inspiration gelée, espérant qu'une fois encore, tout redeviendrait à la normale et que les rochers animaux auraient repris leurs formes initiales, mais il n'en fut rien. Il laissa échapper une sourde complainte.

_'Tu es parti avec la communauté de l'anneau pour être libre...'_, la voix d'Odúrin, à nouveau à son oreille ; et à nouveau Legolas ne se retourna pas, de crainte de voir que cette fois son frère était réellement à ses côtés. _'Mais tu es encore plus fou qu'avant !' _

Mais alors qu'il regardait plus attentivement les rochers, l'un après l'autre, il note d'autres changements, survenus probablement alors qu'il avait les yeux fermés. L'ours avait dédaigné le poisson et avait commencé à faire un pas dans sa direction. Le warg s'était à demi redressé et avait entrouvert une gueule où des cailloux pointus pouvaient faire office de crocs. Dans certaines fissures de la roche, Legolas crut y distinguer des yeux. Froids, méthodiques, calculateurs.

_'Quand tu veux t'en sortir et que tu as l'impression d'en être prisonnier... Ferme les yeux et compte jusque cinq... Quelque fois, ça marche...'_

C'était une des paroles que Kyrieh avait autrefois prononcées. L'ironie était que – si ce que Lyrandael avait dit était vrai – la solution pour lutter contre un cauchemar avait été émise depuis un rêve.

Et comme ce que Kyrieh avait conseillé, il ferma les yeux et commença à compter.

**UN !**

La peur était en son ventre. Cette sorte de mantra ne fonctionnait peut-être que si l'on y croyait.

** DEUX !**

Mais alors, s'il doutait, peut-être que ça ne fonctionnerait pas. Peut-être que les monstres de ses cauchemars l'atteindraient réellement.

** TROIS !**

Il entendit un craquement dans la neige, tout proche, et ouvrit les yeux. Le warg face à lui avait avancé et n'était plus qu'à 5 mètres de lui, et – bien qu'immobilisé dans son mouvement, telle la statue de pierre qu'il était – il semblait trotter, les hanches inclinées, un membre antérieur rejeté en arrière, une patte avant tendue, des pointes de cailloux-griffes apparentes.

Il y eut un bruit sourd derrière lui et il se retourna pour voir que l'ours s'était lui aussi rapproché et que son énorme tête touchait presque le sol, rentrée dans ses épaules, comme s'il s'apprêtait à charger.

Dans un rire à la limite de l'hystérie, Legolas dut revoir son jugement. Ces animaux n'étaient pas grossièrement taillés dans la roche. Ils étaient plutôt des sculptures de bonne qualité, et à chaque pas, ils semblaient s'améliorer! Il remarqua que les deux animaux lui barraient le passage de chaque côté. Le pan rocheux de la montagne dans son dos et le précipice devant lui ne lui laissaient guère de solution.

_'Tu sais comment ça va se terminer ?'_. Une voix semblable à celle d'Odúrin se fit alors entendre à l'arrière de son esprit_. 'Les deux animaux vont bondir sur toi, te déchiqueter et se repaître de tes entrailles.' _

Une vague notion de métabolisme de ces animaux de pierre traversa l'esprit de l'elfe. Ils ne pourraient probablement pas digérer de la matière organique, et en auraient des aigreurs d'estomac. Bien maigre consolation. L'archer regardait tour à tour l'ours et le warg, tout en reculant vers le pan rocheux, notant les différences de moins en moins subtiles qui arrivaient en ces animaux-rochers.

_'Ils bougent quand tu ne les regardes pas !' _

Brillante découverte ! Mais pris entre deux feux, il ne pouvait les regarder tous les deux en même temps, et s'il surveillait l'un d'eux, l'autre en profitait pour s'avancer et gagner en qualité d'apparence. Il se retourna vers le warg qui n'était plus qu'à trois mètres de lui. Il lui sembla que les poils de la bête avaient commencé à se hérisser sur son dos, comme autant de minuscules stalagmites pointus. Il lui semblait entendre un grondement sourd dans la gorge de l'animal. L'animal avait aussi gagné en musculature, étant plus solidement bâti que quelques secondes auparavant. D'instinct l'archer lâcha la dague qu'il tenait toujours en main, arma son arc et décocha une flèche vers l'animal.

La flèche rebondit sur la peau de roche de l'assaillant, atterrissant dans la neige non loin, mais Legolas avait déjà armé son arc et fait face à l'ours de pierre qui s'était également approché, fendant la neige comme un véritable ours l'aurait fait d'un étang. Il décocha sa flèche ne s'attendant pas à plus de succès qu'avec le warg. La flèche fit un ricochet sur l'épaule caillouteuse de l'ours et acheva sa course dans le précipice.

Legolas se retourna vers le warg, qui s'était encore rapproché. Il n'était plus qu'à deux mètres de lui et ses muscles semblaient tendus, prêts à se déchirer sous l'effort, les poils de roche étaient totalement hérissés et son museau plissé laissait voir d'énormes crocs de pierre. Ses deux yeux semblaient aussi brûlants que deux braises.

Legolas faillit hurler lorsque son dos heurta le pan rocheux et il leva instinctivement les yeux.

Son souffle s'arrêta.

Les oiseaux-nuages doux et cotonneux, ce n'était plus des oiseaux ! L'un des nuages avait aussi changé d'apparence, donnant plutôt dans la forme d'un petit dragon, qui gagnait en solidité et en texture à chaque instant. Un petit dragon... Ou une wyverne !

Legolas reporta son attention sur l'ours, puis le warg, qui s'étaient encore rapprochés. Des grognements s'échappaient de leurs gueules béantes, l'ours avait toujours la tête baissée, les épaules bosselées par des muscles puissamment noués. Mais leurs grondements furent noyés par le rugissement qui vint d'au-dessus d'eux. Legolas leva les yeux et vit que la wyverne était désormais totalement recouverte de métal sur lequel se reflétaient les premiers rayons du soleil. Elle planait là, confiante, terrifiante.

_'Le soleil se lève, il faut trouver un abri pour toute la communauté'_, fut sa pensée réflexe.

_'Qu'importe, _ils_ nous ont déjà trouvés !' _

_'L'ours à ta gauche, le warg à ta droite, la wyverne au-dessus de toi, la roche dans ton dos... il ne te reste guère que le précipice devant toi comme solution...' _

La wyverne se pencha vers lui, et son rugissement redoubla alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à fondre sur lui comme un oiseau de proie. L'elfe entendit sur sa droite le bruit d'une croûte de glace qui craque sous l'effet d'un puissant bond.

Le précipice pouvait le libérer. De bien des souffrances, en fait...

Mais la peur et la rage l'emportèrent sur toutes autres réflexions et prirent le contrôle de son corps. Sans y réfléchir, mût par un pur réflexe qui allait au-delà de sa pensée, Legolas vit sa main lâcher l'arc, et remonter rapidement vers son carquois près de son épaule, pour y prendre la deuxième dague qui y était retenue. Les trois animaux étaient sur le point de l'atteindre quand il mit un genou en terre et que la main armée décrive un arc en l'air pour frapper de toutes ses forces son bras gauche avec un rugissement où frayeur et fureur se mélangeaient.

Il n'y eut plus rien que de la douleur, dans l'univers de l'elfe. Le monde perdit de sa couleur, et tout devint blanc et lumineux. Partant de l'elfe et se propageant comme une sphère autour de lui, qui grandit brusquement et finit par englober les trois animaux, et les y dissoudre. Le son lui-même devint l'écho d'un son, et perdit de sa consistance. Legolas entendit vaguement quelqu'un hurler de douleur, au loin, en dehors de ses perceptions.

Les animaux rochers, la wyverne, la peur de son passé, rien n'existait plus que la douleur blanche et aveuglante qui submergeait tous ses sens.

Puis, quand la lumière se dissipa dans l'esprit de Legolas, il prit conscience que les rugissements divers, le chaos qui régnait ici, avaient été remplacés par leur opposé. On dit parfois que le silence est le contraire du bruit, mais il n'en est que l'absence. Le son que Legolas entendait était bien plus effrayant que le bruit auparavant, tant il était son opposé. Seul lui parvenait le souffle du vent sur la neige, et dans les pics acérés au dessus de lui, créant presque une mélodie lugubre.

A genoux dans la neige, et tenant son bras gauche contre lui, une main encore serrée sur la dague dont le manche nacré ressortait de la protection de cuir sombre, il leva la tête et regarda brusquement vers la gauche, la droite, et au-dessus de lui.

Sur sa gauche, l'ours, grossièrement taillé dans la roche, était de nouveau debout sur ses pattes arrière, regardant l'horizon. Le warg sur sa droite était de nouveau endormi en boule dans la neige. Ils étaient dans la même position que lorsque Legolas les avait vu pour la première fois. Seuls les nuages au-dessus de lui avaient légèrement changé de forme et de position, mais ne ressemblaient plus en rien à la wyverne qu'il avait vu quelques instants auparavant. Tout semblait être redevenu comme avant...

_'Ils ne sont pas simplement retournés à leurs positions initiales'_, tenta de murmurer une petite voix sage au fond de lui. _'Regarde les traces dans la neige auprès d'eux. Elles sont intactes... Ils n'ont jamais bougé' _

_'Tu es encore plus fou qu'avant'. _L'écho du souvenir de la voix de son frère.

Il resta longtemps, à genoux dans la neige, sans pouvoir bouger, les regardant tour à tour, les yeux exorbités, comme s'il voulait être bien sur de ce qu'il voyait. Puis, il se détendit, sa respiration reprenant son rythme normal, et regarda son bras, la dague en ressortant toujours, impassible. Ses épaules furent agitées par un petit rire, qui s'enfla rapidement pour devenir effrayant tant il semblait proche d'un hurlement hystérique.

" J'ai trouvé le moyen de vous VAINCRE ! ", hurla Legolas dans l'air, sans être sur lui-même vers qui s'adressait ce cri de victoire. Son père ? L'homme blond ? Ses cauchemars en général ? Le Valar qui avait décidé qu'il serait intéressant de voir ce que ça donnerait de tourmenter un peu un premier né ?

Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire, mais ne s'en sentait pas soulagé pour autant, car ce n'était pas un rire de gaieté. Il avait plutôt la sensation qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer d'un instant à l'autre. Seule la sensation croissante de malaise et de douleur à son bras gauche le calmèrent, un peu. Il posa à nouveau les yeux vers la dague qu'il tenait toujours de la main droite, plantée dans son bras. Il leva le bras et vit que la lame ressortait de l'autre côté et que des gouttes de sang glissaient vers la pointe, pour tomber doucement dans la neige. Déjà, un petit cercle de neige carmine se formait, mais il ne s'en effraya pas. Il leva le bras presque à hauteur d'yeux et serra les dents alors qu'il commençait à retirer la lame, la douleur explosant à nouveau dans son esprit, menaçant d'occulter toute autre pensée. Il murmurait doucement, en souriant, probablement pour rester conscient.

"Avec ça... Vous ne m'attendrez plus...". Il tira un peu plus la lame de son bras, souriant toujours. " Je resterai conscient, vous ne pourrez plus me tromper...". Il sortit la lame complètement et l'examina à la lueur des premiers rayons du soleil qui venaient de trouer les nuages à l'horizon. Les rayons rougeâtres se reflétaient presque artistiquement sur la lame tachée de sang, il la fit tourner un instant devant ses yeux, puis se concentra sur son bras. Le sang continuait à perler dans la neige, et ce n'était peut-être pas bon. Il défit les lanières de sa protection de bras et la retira lentement, serrant les dents pour contrer la douleur, mais heureux que pour l'instant, les voix dans sa tête se soient tues.

Il laissa tomber la protection dans la neige, et elle ajouta au rougeoiement déjà présent. Lentement également, il retroussa la manche de soie gris bleutée qui se teintait de rouge foncé en deux endroits, et examina les deux blessures, de part et d'autre de son bras. Par chance, il avait évité – de peu – la profonde plaie qu'il s'était fait quelques jours plus tôt lorsqu'il avait voulu en finir. Cette plaie là, longue et droite, n'avait pas encore totalement cicatrisé, il faudrait qu'il soit très prudent.

La nouvelle plaie était profonde, mais pas vilaine, elle saignait, mais pas abondamment. S'il mettait un léger garrot, l'hémorragie cesserait rapidement, mais il garderait assez de sensibilité pour en ressentir la douleur. Il avait besoin de cette souffrance pour rester conscient sur ce qui se passait autour de lui, et éloigner la tentation d'écouter les voix et de prêter attention aux mirages qui s'offraient à sa vue.

Il défit son carquois, conscient d'un autre problème qui allait se poser. Il ignorait combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait passé le rocher ours, mais à tout moment, l'un des membres de la communauté pouvait surgir et le voir. Vers le bas du carquois, à la partie non exposée à l'air, il y avait plusieurs lanières de cuir, destinées à remplacer une attache si elle venait à céder. Il en prit une assez longue et fit plusieurs fois le tour de son bras, un peu en dessous du coude, serrant légèrement. Quand il vit que le filet de sang s'était réduit, il fit plier et déplier ses doigts pour voir s'il gardait encore une mobilité certaine, histoire d'être encore capable de manier du couteau ou de l'arc en cas d'attaque. Cette mobilité, il l'avait. Au prix d'une grande souffrance au bras, mais justement, c'était ce qui pourrait probablement lui permettre de demeurer lucide, et les deux pieds dans la réalité.

Il remit son carquois dans son dos, ramassa son arc, et la protection de cuir sur le sol, et poussa de la neige du pied pour enterrer les traces de sang dans la neige. Les hobbits seraient peut-être passé à côté sans les voir mais Aragorn, non. Il ne les aurait jamais manquées. Même maintenant, sous la neige, il était encore capable de déceler quelque chose. Il fallait que l'elfe parte tout de suite.

Ce qu'il fit, en se dirigeant d'un pas vif vers le rocher warg. La prudence aurait valu de ne plus s'approcher d'eux, de faire un détour, mais Legolas n'avait pas le choix quant au chemin à prendre. Son pas se fit précautionneux alors qu'il approchait du rocher-warg, la dague sanguinolente fermement serrée en main, prêt à la replanter dans son bras au besoin. Mais le rocher demeura immobile ; même quand Legolas fut à sa hauteur, risquant un regard prudent et mal à l'aise en arrière, vers le rocher ours. Mais celui-ci aussi était immobile. Legolas laissa enfin s'échapper de ses poumons l'air qu'il avait retenu depuis quelques longues secondes, et avant de passer le tournant, il rejeta un coup d'œil en arrière vers le rocher warg. Ce dernier était toujours roulé en boule, mais semblait presque l'inviter à revenir pour faire un deuxième essai. L'elfe déglutit, puis reprit sa marche et disparut après le tournant au moment même où Aragorn passait le tournant à hauteur du rocher ours.

Le ranger ne fit aucun parallèle entre la forme du rocher près de lui et celle d'un animal, car son attention fut attirée par l'état de la neige au milieu de cette corniche étroite. Elle semblait avoir été battue.

En pressant le pas, il traversa la neige avec difficulté comparé à l'archer vu que, bien qu'élevé par les elfes, il ne pouvait avoir leur légèreté, et s'enfonçait par endroits jusqu'aux hanches. Il s'arrêta là où Legolas avait cru mourir dévoré par les trois animaux, il nota des traces chaotiques. Comme si l'elfe avait senti une menace, et avait fait les cents pas au milieu de la corniche. Il pouvait également voir que l'elfe avait reculé contre la paroi rocheuse de la montagne, et instinctivement, il chercha une piste menant au rebord de la corniche. Il n'en trouva aucune, ce qui éloigna l'image mentale qui s'était formée dans sa tête : Legolas terrifié pour une raison connue de lui seul, et qui se précipitait dans le vide pour échapper à quelque ennemi qu'il n'aurait pu vaincre. C'est alors qu'il vit un petit monticule de neige face à lui. Rien de réellement étonnant, mais il était dans un état suffisamment aux aguets pour qu'une trace de neige qui semblait avoir été retournée, ou remuée, éveille assez ses soupçons. Quelqu'un avait essayé de cacher quelque chose ici. Il s'approcha, craignant ce qu'il allait découvrir, et estimant que le reste de la communauté ne le rejoindrait pas avant deux bonnes minutes au moins.

Les taches assombrissant la neige qu'Aragorn découvrit après avoir légèrement creusé, achevèrent de l'éveiller totalement, il chercha du regard des traces que Legolas aurait laissé derrière lui. Ce sang était-il le sien ? Si oui, où était l'elfe. Etait-il gravement blessé ? Qui lui avait infligé une blessure ? Un ennemi ou lui-même ?

_'Allons, Aragorn'_, la petite voix moqueuse reprit en lui_. 'Ce n'est pas comme si Legolas n'était pas habitué à s'infliger des blessures lui-même. Tu as vu l'état de ses bras, non ?' _

Mais pourquoi recommencerait-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu voir ici qui aurait pu provoquer un état de stress suffisant pour qu'il recommence à se mutiler ?

_'Stress, ou fatigue accumulée...',_ de nouveau la petite voix_. 'En début de marche, il a quand même eu un rêve éveillé où il a vu des ennemis qui n'existaient pas vous foncer tous dessus. Qui sait ce qu'il a du voir ici, livré à lui-même ?' _

Aragorn parcourrait du regard la corniche où il se trouvait, essayant de voir par les yeux de l'elfe. Mais il n'y avait rien ici, que la neige, le pan de mur de la montagne, et quelques gros rochers. Et quelque chose scintillant dans la neige ...

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur ce détail, comme s'il venait de localiser sa cible. Il fendit rapidement la neige pour s'approcher et vérifier qu'il avait bien vu.

**·..·**

_'Les humains sont une nuisance. Ils sont telle la peste. Ils détruisent tout ce qu'ils touchent.' _

Les voix étaient revenues. Et avec elles, des illusions visuelles. Mais Legolas ne les craignait plus. Il avançait dans la lumière croissante de l'aube, baigné par les rayons de soleil rougeâtre, ses pas laissant peu de marques derrière lui dans la neige. La manche relevée sur son bras gauche, il traçait de la lame qu'il tenait dans sa main droite, de fines striures rouges parmi des striures déjà plus anciennes, prenant soin de ne pas rouvrir celle – plus sérieuse – qu'il s'était faite non loin d'ici. De temps en temps il regardait, fasciné, le sang qui faisait comme des larmes rouges sur sa peau pâle avant de tomber dans la neige. Il n'avait pas peur. Il souriait.

_'Tu t'opposes à mon jugement et à mon ordre. Tu défends des bannis, allant à l'encontre de la survie de ta propre race.'_ A nouveau, son père, tyrannique et cruel. Il ne pouvait pas le voir, et ne souhaitait pas vraiment chercher s'il y aurait un apparition liée à la voix qui résonnait autour de lui.

"Ca n'a pas d'importance si vous êtes là ou pas...", murmurait-il, un rire au bord des lèvres. "J'ai trouvé le moyen de vous chasser...". Et un nouveau coup de lame dans sa peau, une nouvelle fine plaie, un nouveau trait de douleur, et les formes et les voix s'éloignaient de lui. Pour un moment. Avant de tenter de revenir.

" Vous en avez assez ? Vous êtes repus ? Ou vous en voulez encore ? "

S'il continuait à sourire, l'expression de son visage était féroce. Il perçut un mouvement à la périphérie de sa vision alors que l'écho d'une voix du passé semblait l'atteindre.

_'__Qui d'autre que toi pourrait être mieux placé pour défendre les humains'_. La voix d'Odúrin, bien que Legolas ne pouvait le voir.

" Vous voulez encore du sang et de la douleur ? ". Cette fois Legolas avait cessé de murmurer en s'entaillant le bras une fois de plus, l'idée qu'on le voie ainsi parler tout seul et qu'on le prenne pour un fou ne semblait plus l'effleurer.

Et il riait. Il riait.

**·..·**

Aragorn avait l'impression que ses yeux devaient lui manger le visage. Abandonnée dans la neige, il y avait une dague à manche fait d'ivoire et gravée de motifs végétaux. Il n'y avait nulle trace de sang dessus, mais Aragorn n'en sentit pas moins son estomac se nouer. Jamais l'elfe n'aurait abandonné une de ses précieuses dagues elfiques derrière lui. Une flèche à empennage clair gisant non loin acheva de le raisonner.

_'Il s'est peut-être réellement fait attaquer, et je suis là à me demander s'il a eut une hallucination ou un délire visuel !'_. Le ranger pesta rageusement contre lui-même, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux rencontrent une autre trace dans la neige. Tellement petite qu'il avait faillit ne pas la voir.

Il fila dans la neige jusqu'à elle, et vit un petit cercle sombre dans la blancheur immaculée. Une goutte de sang, minuscule, mais suivie de deux autres, toutes aussi minuscules, non loin.

Il tenait sa piste.

Il ne savait juste pas vers quoi elle le mènerait. Vers l'elfe ou vers un ennemi ? Et si c'était l'elfe, dans quel état allait-il le trouver ? Devait-il revenir en arrière et alerter les autre, ou se risquer seul face à un éventuel ennemi qui pouvait très bien se servir de Legolas comme appât ? Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la neige autour de lui. Mis à part les traces qu'il avait déjà relevées, et qui appartenaient apparemment à l'elfe, il ne voyait aucune autre trace qui aurait pu témoigner de la présence de quelqu'un d'autre en cet endroit. Le danger venait probablement de Legolas lui-même. Il devait le trouver très rapidement, sous peine de probablement ne plus jamais le revoir du tout.

Il hâta le pas, luttant contre la neige qui semblait vouloir le retenir, levant les genoux pour avancer, mais titubant plus qu'autre chose dans l'urgence.

**·..·**

Legolas regarda son bras et un instant, son rire mourut dans sa gorge et son regard s'assombrit alors que le monde lui parut soudain plus réel que jamais.

_'Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu es en train de briser la promesse que tu as faite à Aragorn !' _

Il fronça les sourcils et regarda son bras et la vingtaine de plaies vives qui le barraient dans tous les sens. Depuis des siècles qu'il s'entaillait de la sorte, jamais il n'en avait fait autant à la fois. Ce n'est pas que sa vie était en danger, mais pendant un instant, le spectacle devant ses yeux lui renvoya l'état dans lequel sa santé mentale devait être.

"Mon frère a raison. Ils ont tous raison. Je suis en train de perdre l'esprit... "

_'Oh, tu n'est pas EN TRAIN de perdre l'esprit petit frère'_, la voix d'Odúrin vint alors, doucereuse, sur le ton de je-ne-fais-que-constater. _'Cela fait un bon moment que ça a commencé chez toi. Tu es juste sur le point de toucher le fond'. _

Des bruits sous la terre, le froid, des voix, des chuchotements,... Cela ne datait pas d'aujourd'hui.

_'Pour avoir bravé mes ordres et avoir défendu des humains...'_, la voix de son père était revenue elle aussi, _'tu seras jeté dans les cachots souterrains, jusqu'à ce que clémence soit faite, ou que folie te gagne !' _

_'Non, père, pas sous la terre ! Pas dans le noir !' _

_'Petit frère, tu verras, il y a des choses dans le noir, insoupçonnables. Tu vas faire leur connaissance, et un jour tu finiras par voir dans les ténèbres. Mais alors, tu souhaiteras être aveugle.' _

_'De telle sorte, je respecte les désirs de la reine Cynduviel. Je ne le tuerai pas... Sa survie dépendra de lui désormais !' _

Il retraça une nouvelle ligne dans la chair tendre de son bras, elle devint rapidement carmine.

_'Pourquoi cet homme veut me tuer ?'_. Sa propre voix, enfantine_. 'C'est mon père qui l'envoie ?' _

_'Pas ton père'_, la voix rassurante de Kyrieh_. 'De ta vie dépend notre avenir'. _

Quel avenir ? Elle ne lui avait pas dit, et Lyrandael lui avait dit que tout n'avait probablement été qu'un rêve qu'il avait du faire pendant qu'il était prisonnier dans les cachots de son père. Les cachots où il n'avait pas vu une seule trace de lumière pendant une durée qui lui avait parut une éternité. Où le seul bruit intelligent qui lui parvenait était la pierre qu'on roulait pour lui passer un plateau avec une nourriture rance et peu copieuse, à intervalle irrégulier, probablement pour lui faire perdre toute notion du temps qui s'écoulait. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps à hurler et frapper les murs, cherchant une sortie, puis avait sombré dans de longues périodes de sommeil, seule façon pour lui d'échapper à sa prison.

Parfois, Alek était venu lui rendre visite dans ses rêves. Il lui parlait rarement, mais restait là, à le fixer sans mot dire, d'un regard accusateur, le sang séché sur sa tunique et son visage pâle, horriblement pâle.

Quelque fois, il souriait à Legolas, comme pour dire _'Puisque tu ne peux pas me ramener à la vie, au moins tu peux jouer avec moi. Nous serons amis, pour toujours dans les ténèbres'_. Dans ces moments, il se réveillait en hurlant et recommençait à tambouriner les pierres qui le retenaient prisonnier, jusqu'à ce que ses poings lui fassent horriblement mal.

Ce qu'il avait vécu avec Kyrieh, l'échappée vers le Mordor, tout cela n'avait-il vraiment été qu'un des nombreux et horribles rêves qu'il avait fait dans cette prison?

Legolas regarda son bras à nouveau. Aragorn comprendrait-il ? _Techniquement_, il ne rompait pas sa promesse. Il n'attentait pas à ses jours. C'était plutôt l'inverse : il essayait justement d'empêcher ses démons internes de le tourmenter et de le pousser à se jeter dans le vide. Trop de gens, morts ou vivants, du présent ou du passé, semblaient vouloir sa mort. Se mutiler de la sorte était le dernier rempart qu'il avait trouvé pour lutter. Aragorn comprendrait, oui, probablement.

_'C'est normal qu'on veuille me tuer'._ Sa voix enfantine, à nouveau. _'Je suis un être maudit'. _

_'Tu es un assassin. Les valars t'ont gratifié du don de tuer.' _

_'__Tu es un monstre des Valars. Pas très différent du mouton à cinq jambes que j'ai un jour vu dans une foire itinérante.' _

_'Vous avez presque l'air d'un cinglé, maître elfe' _

_'__Il faut les tuer, Laegolassië' _

L'elfe serra les dents pour faire taire les voix qui revenaient sans cesse. Il tendit le bras vers l'horizon, levant les yeux vers le ciel, ivre de joie. "C'EST CELA QUE VOUS VOULEZ? Vous voulez ma souffrance et mon sang ? ". Son sourire se fit encore plus féroce. "Mais vous ne m'aurez pas, _MOI _! J'ai trouvé la manière pour vous échapper...". Et un nouveau coup de dague, victorieux, pour éloigner ces voix du passé et ces âmes perdues. Il fit un pas vers l'avant, certain que chaque pas, chaque coup de dague, ferait reculer ces voix tant haïes.

Il perdit alors pied, et se rendit compte, trop tard, que pris dans ses pensées et dans sa joie amère, il n'avait pas remarqué vers où le dirigeaient ses pas. Et son pied gauche venait de faire un pas dans le vide. Legolas partit sur le côté, glissa et se vit tomber dans le vide.

Il lâcha la dague et se tordit sur lui-même. Ses bras se lancèrent vers l'avant pour agripper tout ce qui pourrait le sauver, et s'abattirent sur le rebord de la corniche. Il glissa vers l'arrière, mais la douleur à son bras gauche fut telle qu'il se réveilla complètement. Il hurla, puis crispa les mains et parvint à trouver une prise sur le rebord alors que tout son corps surplombait le vide sous lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le bas.

Son regard plongea vers ce qui lui sembla un abîme sans fin, où, à travers quelques tourbillons de brumes il pouvait distinguer plusieurs crêtes acérées de ce côté rocheux de la montagne.

_'Ca y est ! Ô Eru, je vais y passer ! Le grand vol et puis hop !' _

Son cœur battait la chamade. Pendant un instant, très court, il fut tenté de tout lâcher. Ne serait-ce pas une solution alléchante ? Finis les cauchemars, finies les brimades, finie la peur... La sensation courte de voler, puis ... le repos... S'il avait de la chance...! Le souvenir d'Aragorn flasha alors dans son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Serrant les dents, se nourrissant de la douleur à son bras, il parvint à se hisser à nouveau sur le rebord jusqu'à ce que son tronc repose sur la dure pierre, en sécurité. Il roula sur lui-même, les yeux fermés et toussa, pour reprendre son souffle.

_'...de ta vie dépend notre avenir...'_. La voix de Kyrieh.

_'Surveille tes pas, Leggy... Tu veux tenter le destin ou quoi ?'_

Il savoura le silence relatif pendant quelques secondes, essayant de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur quand une voix troubla la quiétude.

"Legolas... Viens, je voudrais te montrer quelque chose".

Sa respiration se figea dans sa poitrine. Il ouvrit les yeux, se redressa un peu et vit ce qu'il craignait.

" Oh non, je me suis finalement endormi", fut son murmure plaintif.

**·..·**

Aragorn trébucha, roula dans la neige, mais se redressa rapidement, vérifiant la proximité avec le bord du précipice, puis bondit à nouveau sur ses pieds et continua d'un pas rapide son chemin vers le rocher qui avait tant fait penser à un warg à l'elfe, un peu plus tôt. Une fois encore, il ne fit pas le parallèle, tout attentif qu'il était à retrouver l'archer avant qu'il ne fût trop tard. Son souffle était court, et la buée qui sortait de sa bouche se condensait rapidement, puis se redéposait dans sa barbe courte, gelant aussitôt en autant de petits stalactites.

**·..·**

" Je me suis finalement endormi... "

Face à lui se tenait Alek, dans sa vieille tunique, tachée de sang.

"Peut-être", lui dit l'enfant en souriant doucement. "Ou peut-être pas..."

_'Il faut que tu sois endormi, Legolas'_. La petite voix sage dans sa tête était revenue. _'Tu es épuisé, c'est normal que tu te sois endormi et que tu rêves d'Alek. C'est bien plus normal que de te dire que tu es complètement éveillé et que tu voies _réellement_ l'enfant que tu as tué il y a près de trois mille ans. Car tu sais ce que ça signifierait alors ? Ce ne serait plus des cauchemars. Ca serait--' _

"-- de la folie... ", termina Legolas tout haut. Alek le regardait sans sourciller.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux me montrer ?", lui demanda l'elfe.

Alek ne répondit pas, mais se contenta de faire demi-tour de s'éloigner. Legolas, en le voyant de dos, se rendit compte qu'il ne pourrait rien obtenir de l'enfant tant que ce dernier ne se serait pas décidé de lui-même à parler. Il devrait le suivre et voir ce que l'enfant voulait lui montrer, quoi que ce pût être.

Legolas soupçonnait que ce ne serait pas un spectacle agréable.

_'Patience...',_ la petite voix dans sa tête à nouveau. _'Tout vient à mal à qui sait attendre'_.

L'elfe avança jusqu'à l'enfant, qui s'était arrêté au bord du précipice, et semblait contempler quelque chose à l'horizon. Legolas soupçonna que ce ne serait rien de bon. Il s'arrêta aux côtés de l'enfant, mais ne leva pas les yeux vers le spectacle, essayant de voir ses yeux, et apeuré à l'avance par ce qu'il pourrait y lire.

"Le monde tel que tu le connais va être détruit, Legolas", dit l'enfant en tendant la main devant lui. L'elfe acquiesça, certain cependant d'avoir déjà vu ce geste fait par une autre personne, et leva les yeux vers l'horizon. Le fait qu'il y vit une ville faite de tours qu'ils surplombaient depuis la corniche ne le surprit pas. Cela l'étonna à peine. Ce qui le surprit fut la suite.

"Il te faut te hâter"

La voix qui avait prononcé ces mots était bien enfantine, mais elle n'appartenait pas à Alek. Legolas rabaissa son regard sur l'enfant qui se tenait à sa droite et vit à la masse de cheveux rouges qui ondulaient légèrement dans le vent, qu'il ne s'agissait plus d'Alek, mais de la petite fille du terrain de jeu. Elle se tenait exactement à l'emplacement occupé précédemment par Alek.

'Quel est ce tour de passe-passe? ' 

Legolas regardait l'enfant, les yeux écarquillés, méfiant. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la ville aux hautes tours, s'attendant presque à ce qu'elle eut disparut, mais elle était toujours là. Dans quelle civilisation était-il arrivé ? Une fois encore, la pensée lui vint que, par quelque magie, la communauté de l'anneau s'était retrouvée hors du temps dans la montagne, et que des âges s'étaient succédés en bas dans la vallée. Des civilisations entières qui voyaient le jour, croissaient et mourraient.

"Ne nous abandonne pas Legolas! "

L'archer ramena ses yeux vers l'enfant, et vit que c'était à nouveau Alek qui se tenait face à lui, les cheveux bruns encadrant un visage au teint livide, le regard sombre, des cernes mauves sous les yeux.

Legolas regarda derrière lui, s'attendant à trouver un membre de la Communauté, l'observant étrangement, se demandant sans doute quelle folie l'elfe était encore en train de commettre. Personne sur la piste. Pas encore du moins. Tout en surveillant le tournant par lequel tôt ou tard l'un des membres de cette communauté de l'anneau allait surgir, il posa une question concernant ce qu'il voyait cauchemar après cauchemar. Histoire de vérifier si tout cela concordait.

"Comment ce monde va-t-il disparaître ? ". Il avait l'impression de connaître la réponse, mais voulait tester les enfants.

"Il y aura une guerre, et une vague de feu qui détruira tout sur son passage". Ce fut la petite fille qui lui répondit, levant son regard gris clair vers lui. Legolas l'observa un moment, puis réalisa que, Alek ou cette petite fille, les deux enfants avaient la même fonction dans ses rêves : ils étaient des messagers. L'un d'eux se concentrait sur le passé, l'autre sur l'avenir, même si récemment les deux enfants tenaient des discours assez semblables. Pas étonnant que dans l'un de ses cauchemars, ils prennent le relais l'un de l'autre.

Legolas décida de ne plus lutter contre l'illogisme de ce tour de passe-passe et de continuer à poser les questions qui le tourmentaient. Il avait vu dans un de ses autres rêves, la vague de feu déferler depuis la ville, vers la plaine de jeu, balayant tout sur son passage. Il avait ressentit une terreur atroce, car il vivait ce rêve nuit après nuit... Mais ceux qui allait réellement vivre cette expérience, auraient-ils le temps de se cacher, de résister? Etait-ce pour ça que la petite fille essayait désespérément de les prévenir en montrant du doigt là où l'explosion aurait lieu ? Les gens auraient-il le temps de voir le danger venir? Auraient-ils le temps d'essayer d'empêcher cela d'arriver?

"Quand la guerre éclatera, qu'est-ce que les gens feront ? "

"Ils paniqueront... Mais pas longtemps", ce fut Alek qui lui répondit, bien que le ton utilisé ne fut guère différent de celui de la petite fille. Une pointe d'humour triste peut-être ?

Une autre question lui brûlait les lèvres, et il lui semblait qu'Alek était le mieux placé des deux enfants pour lui répondre.

"Alek... J'ai peur... ", commença l'elfe. "Est-ce que je suis toujours dans le cachot de mon père ? Sinon, qu'est-ce qui est réel, qu'est-ce qui n'est qu'un rêve ? Je ne m'y retrouve pas...". Il acheva par sa question que bien des gens se posent tôt ou tard dans leur vie: "Pourquoi moi ?"

Alek se tenait devant lui, mais le temps qu'il batte des cils, ce fut la petite fille aux cheveux rouges qui lui répondit. « Legolas, il te reste à peu près une dizaine de jours pour trouver la réponse à ces questions par toi-même, après quoi tu auras _vraiment _du mouron à te faire... !»

"Legolas ?"

_(Greenleaf ?)_

Legolas se retourna, la main serrée sur sa dague, prêt à voir l'homme blond derrière lui ; prêt à le combattre.

Mais ce n'était qu'Aragorn, l'air pantelant, inquiet, se tenant à une dizaine de pas de lui. Le ranger avait l'air précautionneux, et Legolas se méprit sur cette méfiance, alors que l'humain voyait juste d'un très mauvais œil la proximité de l'elfe avec le rebord du précipice.

"A qui parlais-tu ? ". Question, plus pour la forme que pour réellement savoir avec quelle vision Legolas était en train de parler. Si la raison de l'elfe était réellement en train de basculer, autant être prudent et calme avec lui. Lui parler et agir l'air de rien, tout en prenant ses précautions.

Le visage de l'elfe devint alors neutre, et calme, en total contraste avec l'air de bête traquée qu'il avait eu en se retournant l'instant plus tôt.

"A moi-même... Je réfléchissais tout haut... "

Aragorn eut l'air d'accepter l'explication.

_(Et puis d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ! ) _

Legolas fronça les sourcils face à la violence de la voix qui venait d'éclater dans son esprit.

_'Ils n'arrêteront jamais de conspirer contre toi, d'essayer de t'étouffer, de te faire sombrer'._ La voix de son père à nouveau, et cette fois Legolas ne pouvait s'entailler pour le faire partir. Pas devant Aragorn. Il se retourna et comme il s'y attendait, les enfants avaient disparus. Encore un rêve éveillé. Il serra les dents, craignant ce qui allait suivre.

"Legolas, est-ce que tu es blessé ? ". Aragorn avança de quelques pas lents vers lui.

_'Il faut le tuer, Laegolassië'_, reprit la voix de son père, martelant ses tempes_. 'Tu es un assassin. Tout assassin tue ceux qu'il aime. Ainsi ils connaissent la voix de libération de l'esprit'. _

Legolas prit une profonde inspiration, ferma fortement les yeux et plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles. "Tais-toi... ! ". Aragorn sursauta, pensant que l'elfe s'adressait à lui. Mais pour Legolas, c'était une défaite. Ce n'était plus vraiment un ordre empli de rage comme tout à l'heure, mais presque une supplication : il craignait que ce que son père lui répétait sans cesse, finisse par devenir comme une litanie, et que dans son état, il ne pourrait plus résister à l'injonction. Aragorn vit dans ce geste que l'une des mains de l'elfe serrait une dague à la lame ensanglantée. Il oublia ses doutes et se précipita vers Legolas au moment où celui-ci perdait l'équilibre et basculait vers l'avant. Vers le vide du précipice. Les yeux fermés, il ne vit pas le vide sous lui. Il entendit vaguement un cri d'alarme au fond de son esprit, mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour autant.

Le ranger ne savait pas si ce mouvement était volontaire ou non de la part de l'elfe, mais il le saisit in extremis à la taille et le tira en arrière. Ils tombèrent tous les deux dans la neige. Aragorn se redressa et vérifia que Legolas était conscient. L'elfe respirait brusquement, comme s'il luttait contre une nausée, ou qu'il voulait s'empêcher de pleurer. Il abaissa les yeux et vit que l'un des bras de Legolas, celui qu'il avait autrefois entaillé pour mettre fin à ses jours, était empli de sang. La panique prit contrôle de son cœur et il saisit le bras de l'elfe pour l'examiner. Peut-être d'un geste un peu trop brusque, car il arracha un gémissement de douleur de la part de l'archer qui s'assit d'un seul coup et tira son bras contre lui, loin du regard inquisiteur de l'humain. Mais le ranger avait eu le temps de voir, et en était effrayé, avec l'impression d'être ramené plusieurs jours en arrière. Il tendit à nouveau la main vers l'elfe, mais celui-ci recula, serrant toujours son bras contre lui.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Aragorn", dit alors l'elfe avec un sourire contrit. Il continua cependant en refusant de rencontrer son regard. "Il y a beaucoup de sang, mais ce n'est pas dangereux... J'avais juste besoin de ça... pour rester éveillé... "

Aragorn demeura immobile, sans voix, les craintes qu'il avait essayé d'enfouir dans son esprit, revenaient maintenant avec force. L'elfe était au plus mal. La prochaine étape de dégradation de son état serait probablement mortelle. Boromir avait raison : il fallait qu'on trouve un moyen pour que l'archer puisse récupérer. Dormir sans faire des cauchemars ou sans entrer en transe. L'idée que Gandalf aurait peut-être une solution, une potion quelconque l'effleura. Il faudrait qu'il lui en parle au prochain arrêt. Il se tourna un instant vers le soleil levant : l'astre s'était détaché de l'horizon comme avec regret, mais il signifiait qu'ils étaient tous désormais visibles pour les oiseaux espions que Saruman aurait envoyé sillonner le ciel. Mais qu'importe ! Saruman savait _déjà_ où ils se trouvaient, et avait peut-être _déjà_ envoyé une équipe les intercepter. Et l'urgence ici était de trouver un moyen pour sauver la vie d'un des leurs. D'un membre de la communauté de l'anneau, très utile, quand il était en pleine forme. Aragorn doutait que dans son état actuel, Legolas leur fut d'une quelconque utilité s'ils étaient attaqués, mais il fallait absolument qu'aucun des autres membres de leur groupe – Gandalf excepté – n'en arrive aux mêmes conclusions. Le ranger craignait qu'à la prochaine crise, au prochain cauchemar, ou à la prochaine journée sans avoir dormi, l'elfe perde tout lien avec la réalité et ne meurt. Les options étaient variées : arrêt cardiaque du à la fatigue et la peur combinée, plongeon vers le bas de la falaise, coupure un peu trop profonde... Sans compter peut-être une baston mortelle contre un membre assez costaud de leur groupe, qui cette fois aurait le dessus car mieux reposé.

"Je vais bien, Aragorn... ", murmura encore l'elfe, et pendant un instant, le ranger eut l'impression que ce dernier avait pu lire dans son esprit. "C'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé pour les éloigner... ". Il paraissait épuisé et ne termina pas sa phrase. Aragorn réfléchit un moment sur l'identité exacte de ceux que Legolas devait écarter de la sorte.

Legolas n'osait pas relever la tête pour lire ce qu'il y aurait dans le regard du ranger. Il avait peur des voix, des rêves et des visions. Mais plus encore, il avait peur de perdre l'estime de la seule personne qui comptait pour lui, la seule personne qui l'ai jamais considéré comme un être à part entière, et non comme un guerrier sans faute, tout juste bon à se battre et à tuer.

Pour Aragorn, même si Legolas paraissait calme pour le moment, le tableau contrastait grandement avec tout ce sang sur ses bras et sa manche. Le peu de contrôle sur lui-même que l'elfe avait semblé – aux yeux des autres - encore posséder en début de 'journée' quand il avait prétendu que marcher un peu seul lui ferait le plus grand bien, semblait fondre comme neige au soleil. Il fallait absolument que personne dans la Communauté ne le vit dans cet état. Le ranger eut l'impression acide que c'était probablement ce que certains membres du groupe attendaient pour hurler aux autres : "vous avez vu ? Nous avions raison ! La présence de cet elfe n'est plus qu'un fardeau, elle est une menace ! Débarrassons nous en ! ". Il serra les dents pour chasser ces pensées morbides, ramassa la protection avant-bras de cuir sombre qui était tombée dans la neige et la tendit à l'elfe.

" Je sais que ça risque de faire mal ", commença-t-il un peu trop maladroitement à son goût. " Mais les autres vont arriver d'un instant à l'autre. Il est préférable qu'ils ne voient pas ça... "

Il désigna d'un geste vague les plaies ouvertes de l'elfe et du sang dans la neige. Ils pourraient cacher ces deux évidences aux autres, mais pour ce qui était des traces de sang sur les vêtements de l'elfe, le ranger ne pouvait que prier les valars pou qu'aucun ne les remarque et ne pose de questions indiscrètes. " Nous reparlerons de tout ceci lors de l'arrêt ", dit-il en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de l'elfe avant de se lever et de faire quelques pas vers le précipice.

Legolas regardait la neige tachée de sang devant lui. Il ne savait comment réagir. Aragorn acceptait apparemment de partager ce secret avec lui, c'était un point positif. Il n'avait techniquement pas attenté à ses jours, donc il n'avait pas brisé sa promesse vis-à-vis du ranger. Mais il avait bien vu la lueur de choc et d'inquiétude dans le regard de l'humain. Sa crainte de perdre sa confiance augmentait dans son cœur. Legolas réalisa alors qu'il n'entendait plus l'humain. Seul lui parvenait le souffle du vent qui sifflait entre les pics acérés au-dessus d'eux. Il lui vint la pensée alarmante que peut-être que le ranger avait finalement sauté de la falaise, désespéré... mais c'est à ce moment là que la voix de l'humain lui parvint, proche, et rassurante.

"C'est fini, Legolas..."

Il sentit malgré tout une nouvelle bulle d'acidité dans son estomac. 'Fini, quoi?' Diverses réponses, pas très rassurantes, voire très paranoïaque firent apparition dans son esprit (c'en était fini de leur amitié, fini de ces "simagrées" comme l'appelait Boromir, fini de sa tolérance à la faiblesse de l'elfe,...), et il releva la tête vers le ranger. Ce dernier était toujours là, debout au bord du précipice, ses cheveux doucement soulevé par la brise, des rayons timides de soleil se prenant dedans, et auréolant sa tête. Il se tourna vers l'elfe et lui adressa un sourire épuisé, mais chaleureux: "Ce cauchemar est terminé...".

Legolas fronça les sourcils, les battements de son cœur s'accélérant dans sa poitrine. L'humain avait-il trouvé un moyen pour qu'il ne fasse plus ces rêves de destruction? Ou avait-il vu qu'ils étaient tous dans un monde onirique, et venait d'en trouver la sortie?

Le ranger tendit la main vers l'elfe quand il vit que ce dernier faisait mine de se relever, et l'aida à se mettre sur ses pieds quand il lui saisit doucement le poignet.

Legolas sentit la chaleur de la main d'Aragorn au travers de ses mitaines. Et la voix de Kyrieh lui revint à l'esprit.

_'Un jour, tu rencontrera un homme... Un roi des hommes... Il sera ton ami... Et il te protégera...'_

Legolas sourit, sentant un peu de paix diffuser en lui. Grâce à un tel ami, il pourrait peut-être vaincre les démons de son passé. Il regarda d'abord la main qu'Aragorn avait refermée sur son poignet, puis ses yeux, et se leva sur ses pieds. Il perdit un peu l'équilibre et le ranger le soutint doucement, pour lui éviter une nouvelle chute, avant de reporter le regard devant lui, vers l'horizon.

Legolas leva aussi les yeux, et les plissa, pour mieux distinguer. Il vit ce que ses visions lui avaient caché et sa respiration se figea un moment, avant qu'il inspire profondément et lentement, l'émotion le submergeant. Il sentait presque des larmes poindre à ses yeux en réalisant ce que cette vision signifiait: la fin d'une ère, et l'espoir... Il resserra ses doigts sur la manche du ranger. Pendant un moment, ils demeurèrent silencieux tous deux avant que Aragorn ne brise ce silence.

"Tes yeux d'elfes voient-ils, Legolas?"

"Ils voient...", répondit l'elfe d'une voix presque brisée, pour la première fois, un faible sourire de véritable soulagement se peignait sur ses lèvres. "C'est si beau..."

"Que se passe-t-il donc ici?", une voix bourrue brisa le silence derrière eux. Aragorn et Legolas se tournèrent vers Gimli, qui venait de passer le tournant de la corniche et n'avait donc pas encore pu voir le spectacle qui s'étalait face à eux.

L'elfe et l'humain lui sourirent. Aux yeux du nain, ils avaient l'air de deux êtres assoiffés qui après avoir traversés une plaine désertique, venaient de trouver un lac empli de promesse. Il fut surpris de voir le sourire de l'elfe, non plus mauvais ou tendu, mais soulagé, les larmes aux yeux. Il craignit pendant un instant que ce ne fut que l'annonce d'une nouvelle crise chez l'immortel. Gandalf apparut derrière Gimli au moment où Aragorn prit la parole.

"Legolas vient de faire la meilleure découverte possible de ces derniers jours". Le ranger voulait que l'archer commence à remonter un peu dans l'estime des autres. Le léger froncement de sourcils de l'elfe, le coup d'œil qu'il jeta au ranger et son expression de surprise passèrent complètement inaperçus chez le nain : sa curiosité - encore teinte d'une légère méfiance - venait de prendre le pas sur toute autre pensée. Et alors qu'il avançait pour rejoindre l'humain et l'elfe, ce dernier se retourna vers le spectacle qui s'offrait à leurs eux.

Sur leur gauche, la paroi rocheuse tombait à pic, découvrant une vallée découpée en dent de scie, aux flancs tapissés de pins et de sapins, et qui semblaient plonger dans un océan vert foncé plusieurs centaines de mètres plus bas, avant de rejoindre une pente plus douce. Du haut d'une des falaises qui s'étalaient devant leurs yeux dévalait une cascade dans laquelle la lueur des premiers rayons du soleil étincelait comme une myriade de poissons rouges pris dans les mailles d'un filet argenté. Ce paysage aurait pu paraître féérique aux yeux de Legolas s'il n'avait pas eu l'impression d'un mauvais présage.

D'autres bruits derrière lui détournèrent l'elfe du spectacle. Il vit que Gandalf, Sam et Frodon venaient de passer le tournant, suivit de Merry et Pippin. Boromir n'allait probablement pas tarder, se dit-il en serrant les dents, n'ayant pas oublié les frictions qui existaient entre lui et le gondorien. Sans quitter les hobbits des yeux, Legolas ramena sa cape au-dessus de son bras gauche d'un geste neutre, dans le but de cacher le sang qui devait être visible sur sa manche. Sam tirait Bill le poney avec lassitude, accentuée par la légère résistance que l'animal manifestait après cette longue marche. Frodon derrière lui, semblait avancer comme un somnambule. Malgré la remarque de ce dernier durant sa garde, Legolas sentit quand même une pointe de triste sympathie pour le hobbit. Ce dernier non plus n'avait pas du dormir une nuit complète _et_ reposante depuis longtemps...

_'A qui la faute?'_

Legolas serra les mâchoires imperceptiblement pour éloigner cette pensée avant qu'elle ne fasse plus de chemin. Il allait détourner le regard vers Aragorn, quand soudainement, Frodon lui parut enroulé d'une sorte de lueur bleue grise - une auréole qui illuminait ses joues, son front, et ses yeux clairs. Un peu effrayé, Legolas ferma fortement les yeux et les rouvrit. L'enveloppe grise avait disparut autour du jeune hobbit, et Legolas en ressentit un bref soulagement. Cependant, Boromir avait raison : il avait vraiment besoin de retrouver un sommeil sain, et vite!

"Legolas?". La voix de Gandalf semblait lui parvenir depuis l'autre versant de la montagne alors qu'il était tout près de lui. "Tu vas bien?"

"Oui, oui, très bien", mentit Legolas. "Je pensais juste à ce que ces pauvres hobbits subissent... Est-ce que tu te doutais que Saruman était devenu cinglé à ce point, Gandalf?".

"Jamais de la vie", dit doucement Gandalf, soupçonnant Legolas d'essayer un superbe détournement de conversation, mais sachant bien qu'il ne pourrait le faire parler de force. "Et j'ai beau avoir été surpris par moment, par l'intensité de ses recherches sur l'anneau, j'ai toujours cru à ses explications. Je n'aime pas trop me considérer comme quelqu'un de crédule... Mais je risque de devoir réviser mon jugement sur ce sujet..."

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•----------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**A suivre...**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•----------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

Uhm ... ;)

Du retard, du retard... Du principalement cette fois aux nouvelles résolutions de fanfiction . net qui non seulement ont viré une grande partie de mes fanfics, mais m'ont interdit d'upload pendant un moment ;'-(...

Du coup, je vous ai fait un LONG chapitre à nouveau :)

Bon, il faut dire ce qu'il est : j'avais une certaine appréhension face à ce chapitre, du aux thèmes qu'il allait aborder : la schizophrénie et l'automutilation. Je voulais être certaine que j'allais utiliser les bons termes pour décrire le tourment interne et la dégradation progressive de Legolas. Je ne voulais pas du : Legolas entends des voix, de plus en plus, pète un câble et s'automutile pour chasser ces voix (c'était un peu le résumé du chapitre 29 dans mon fichier ;) ). Je voulais que vous puissiez ressentir ce qu'il traversait, que vous puissiez comprendre (du moins en partie) pourquoi il en arrivait au point où il en était. C'est à vous de me dire si ça a marché ou pas. ;-) Encore maintenant, je ne suis pas satisfaite à 100 (mais il parait que je suis une perfectionniste ;) ), mais bon, il fallait bien que ce chapitre sorte un jour, hein ? ;D

J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à me retourner sur ce chapitre pour être certaine qu'il soit réaliste. J'ai même fait des balades toute seule dans les bois pour mieux me mettre dans la peau de Legolas (désolée, pas de montagne où je vis ;p ), et essayer d'expérimenter ce qu'il _ressentait_, les «dialogues» qu'il aurait avec ses voix intérieures... Oui, j'espère que personne ne m'a vue, parce que hors contexte, j'ai du _vraiment_ passer pour une tarée ;P Je me suis également, pour certains passages, inspirée de l'état dans lequel j'étais, à un réveillon de noël à Hawaii (2001), où des amis m'avaient fait goûter des « pokolono brownies » (alors qu'on crevait la dalle parce que les chasseurs n'étaient pas encore revenu avec de quoi préparer à bouffer pour le clan, et du coup j'avais bouffé la moitié d'un paquet de ces 'pokolono brownies' avant de commencer à voir... bizarre, et à ... mal comprendre les paroles autour de moi ;) Hé oui, ils avaient mis des CHAMPIS dedans, les cons ! ;P Enfin, j'ai pris des notes au fur et à mesure de ce que je _voyais_ et _entendais_... je savais que tôt ou tard ça me servirait ;)

**Musiques pour le chapitre 29 : **

Lors de l'écriture, j'avais en musique de fond la **BO **des** Chroniques de Narnia**. Je dois dire que pour certains passages, ils sont tombés pile poil au moment où je tapais les lignes, et ça collait super bien 8)

Exemple : après la première litanie du père de Legolas, quand il dit «il faut les tuer... tu es un assassin... liberté de l'esprit...». Au moment où l'elfe commence à hurler le **«TAIS-TOI !»** et tout ce qui suit, j'avais la musique : **«The Battle»,** au temps **3 :02**

Puis au passage où Aragorn lui montre la vallée verte, j'écoutais : **«Evacuating London»**, à la minute : **1 :44** (avec 1 :51 quand Aragorn saisit la main/poignet de Legolas). A 2 :13 je voyais : Aragorn et Legolas de dos, la caméra monte derrière eux _(Boom up)_ et révèle la vallée face à eux (même si l'histoire ne la décrit qu'avec l'arrivée du nain ;) ).

Des fois, j'ai envie de monter en film certaines séquences de la fanfic, joué par les gens de «Silence of the Rings», bien sur ;) (pour une fois qu'on ferait du sérieux, ça nous changerait ;p ). Pourquoi j'ai pas des journées de 48heures ? OUIN ! ;,-O...

Je ne sais pas si ça vous intéresse qu'à l'avenir je vous fasse des indications musicales de la sorte ;) Vous me dites ;-) (C'est ma déformation professionnelle ;p ).

Et maintenant, les **REPONSES AUX REVIEWS ;D**

Un GROS MERCIIIII à Aguila, Alan Chantelune, Angel of seven dreams, Babou, Barbara, Caladwen , Celebaelin, Delphine Gillard, Dunedain fils de Fremen, Elo Blue, Fanderpg, Fushicho, Giver, Jilly Brandebouc, Junon, Kain, Kalas1209, Lilynette, Lyane, Lysie, Morgana Black, Niph, Simbelmude, Tari Miriel, et Vyrses. 

Merci à tous et toutes pour vos gentilles reviews qui m'ont fait chô au cœur ;,-)... J'aime toujours savoir ce que vous pensez de ce que j'écris, que ça vous motive, etc... Les reviews pour moi, ce n'est pas compter le nombre que j'ai pour frimer ou faire des concours du style « qui pisse le plus loin » avec d'autres auteur/ses ;) C'est réellement comme ça que je sais ce que vous pensez de ce que j'écris ;) Une petite interface, quoi ! ;)

Vous avez été plus d'un(e) à **détester Frodon et Boromir** pour leur attitude vis-à-vis de Legolas. Ca me rassure sur la nature humaine, ce genre de reviews ;D Car si l'un de vous avait dit : « ouaaah, ils ont trop la claaaasse dans leurs répliques, chuis faaan ! » ? J'aurais eu (très) peur oO ;

Frodon est **sous l'influence de l'anneau** pour sortir de telles horreurs ? C'est plus que certain. Dans le film, on avait déjà des aperçus de son humeur maussade dans la montagne de carad-has, ici je ne pouvais passer à côté de ça. L'anneau murmure sans cesse des idées de gloire ou de victoire, ou de promesse de bonheur à ses porteurs. Pour Frodon, être aux côtés d'Aragorn, c'est rassurant car ce dernier lui a sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises. S'il s'inquiète qu'Aragorn risque de ne plus être autant là car il s'occupe de l'elfe malade, il est normal que rapidement l'anneau insuffle un doute dans le cœur du hobbit en lui faisant croire que l'elfe ment, que Aragorn l'a juste protégé 'pour le boulot', etc... Diviser pour mieux régner, quoi. Sous influence des pensées insidieuses de l'anneau, Frodon – avec ses propres idées fausses - ne tarde pas à avoir l'attitude que vous avez vue ;)

Vous aimez **l'action et la baston** ? ;D C'est clair que de nombreux chapitres ne se sont quasi passés que dans la tête de Legolas. Je ne peux pas vous annoncer de numéros de chapitre où ça va encore bastonner, mais il y en aura ;) Et pas qu'un peu :D D'ailleurs quand vous voulez me dire que vous voulez en coller une aussi à Boromir ou kicker « ce petit con de Frodon », ça me fait chaud au cœur ;D Si si ;)

Est-ce que les **rêves** de Legolas sont liés au **passé**, au **futur**, ou à une **tierce personne** ? Vous le découvrirez dans les chapitres suivants ;) (non non, c'est pas une réponse facile, c'est parce que ça tuerait un des suspens en cours ;) Il ne faudrait pas que vous sachiez plus que Legolas ce qui l'attend, si ? ;) ). Mais merci d'avoir posé la question ;D

Y a-t-il un lien entre les rêves de Legolas et le **Balrog** ? C'est ce que Gandalf est enclin à penser. Bien sur, il n'arrive à cette conclusion qu'en s'appuyant sur les flammes dans un des rêves très récurrent de l'elfe. Or, comme on sait que la bébête dans la montagne est une bébête très _affectueuse_ et surtout **très chaleureuse**, on peut le comprendre ;) Mais rien ne dit que son interprétation, tout comme celle d'Aragorn qui fait le parallèle entre la ville en flamme et Minath Tirith, soient correctes ;) Ce ne sont que des **interprétations** de personnes n'ayant peut-être pas toutes les informations en main, et qui donc, peuvent se tromper (ou avoir un sacré coup de bol et être dans le vrai ;) )

Si le chapitre 27 vous a ramené dans **l'action** du Seigneur des Anneaux (**bouquins**) je me doute que celui-ci vous en a à nouveau un peu éloigné. Bien entendu, dès que ça se passe dans la tête de Legolas, personnage un peu oublié par Tolkien, il est clair que ça sort rapidement du style de l'auteur ;)

**Le journal de Legolas**. A mon avis, il ne fera pas l'objet d'une fanfic à part (quoique... je peux toujours changer d'avis :p ), mais sera intégré à cette fanfic, surtout pour les passages qui concernent l'action qui suit dans le chapitre. L'idée m'est venue récemment (style, il y a 40 secondes :p ) qu'éventuellement, plus tard, je pourrais faire comme dans les livres de DUNE : L'intro de chaque chapitre est un extrait du journal ;) Enfin, on verra ;)

**La prophétie à la naissance de Legolas** : elle sera révélée en temps voulu (et là, j'entends déjà vos grincements de dents ;p ), mais vous aurez des indices de temps en temps pour commencer à la deviner, histoire que lorsqu'elle sera annoncée, vous serez plus d'un à dire « ah mais oui, bien sur ! » ;P Oui, je suis sadique, mais je fais en sorte dans cette fic que la lecture des chapitres ne soit pas qu'une simple lecture, mais aussi un moment de recherche, un moment où les méninges se creusent pour essayer de faire des liens, etc... Je fais en sorte que vous soyez au même niveau des personnages, sans savoir à l'avance des choses qu'ils ne savent pas ou qu'ils n'ont pas encore découverte. Il n'y aura pas dans « Communauté des Elfes » de phrases comme : « L'anneau allait encore tomber 389 fois dans la neige avant qu'ils ne quittent la montagne, mais Frodon ne le savait pas encore » ;)

**Baston versus psychose versus repos**. Je sais qu'il y a eu peu de baston dans la fic comparé aux moments de prise de tête des persos, mais bien plus que de moments de « repos ». Or, il y en a eu... mais très peu ;) Chapitre 2 quand Boromir entraîne les hobbits, et récemment lors du frugal repas, peu avant que la baston n'éclate ;) Vu la tension qui s'accumule sur les épaules de Legolas, je ne peux difficilement mettre des chapitres où rien ne grave ne se passe et où on souffle un peu. C'est la pression continue qui va faire que les gens vont commencer à se sauter à la gorge, et que Legolas va perdre pied avec la réalité. Et désolée, chers lecteurs, pour que vous puissiez comprendre et ressentir ce que les persos ressentent, pas de repos pour vous non plus ;) Il va y avoir des moments de repos, mais ils seront justifiés par l'action qui se passe à ce moment dans l'histoire. Ce sera une volonté 'diégétique' ;) (sinon je peux faire une PAGE DE PUB pour couper l'action mais y avait un fic pour ça...Avant que ff . net ne m'oblige à la retirer TT ). Mais ce qui est marrant, c'est que vous êtes quasi en deux groupes égaux : la moitié (ou presque) d'entre vous voulant plus de baston, et la moitié (ou presque) d'entre vous voulant plus de repos ;P

**Vision et réalité se mélangent :** amorcée avec force dans le chapitre « Crépuscule sur la vallée », elles ont continué de plus belle dans ce chapitre ;) _(et j'en connais qui ont du être contentes :p ) _

**Les doutes d'Aragorn :** Aragorn adore Legolas, c'est le seul véritable ami qu'il ait à la base, au départ de la Communauté, même si d'autres amitiés se forgent lors d'un tel voyage. Mais la fatigue, la pression, les craintes pour l'avenir de la communauté, des terres du milieu, le manque de sommeil, les prises de tête, le fait de devoir systématiquement défendre Legolas contre le reste de la communauté, le fait qu'à chaque fois qu'il soit qu'il comprends ce qui arrive à Legolas, ce dernier arrive encore à le surprendre, autant de facteurs qui font qu'Aragorn commence à être épuisé nerveusement, presque sur la corde raide. Donc, il est logique qu'il commence à être moins armé contre des pensées de doutes ou des paroles apparemment sages émises par d'autre. Aragorn, en gros, est presque au stade du « je n'en peux plus ! Je veux du repos ! Des vacances ! Vite ! ». Lui aussi, a ses voix internes qui le 'titillent' de temps à autres...

**Les rapports sociaux dans la Communauté :** A la fin de LOTR 1 (le film), les doutes de Frodon concernant le fait qu'il ne peut faire confiance à personne, sous-entendent – de son point de vue – qu'il ne les voit pas vraiment comme des amis (sauf Sam, et également Merry et Pippin car il a pu être amis avec eux AVANT que tout le binze de l'anneau ne démarre), mais presque comme des gens uniquement rassemblés pour une mission (bien sur, les événements de LOTR 2 et 3 penchent plus pour le côté 'amitié' ;) ). Ici, dans « Communauté... », c'est ce que Boromir explique à Legolas quand il dit qu'ils ne sont pas un cercle de résolution de conflits psychologiques où tout le monde est en cercle, se présentent, etc... (Z'avez déjà vu Fight Club ? ;) ). Ils n'en sont également qu'au début de leur quête. Les liens doivent encore se forger entre les gens, certains deviendront des amis, d'autres des ennemis forcés à bosser ensemble dans un but unique, et d'autres resteront neutres, également du style 'on est là pour faire notre boulot. Point !'

**Moria et cachot** : hé oui, j'ai commencé à vous donner des indices pour que vous puissiez deviner par vous-même ce qui s'est passé ;) Il y a encore des horreurs dans le coffre à jouet du petit Legolas qui ne vous ont pas encore été montrées ;)

**Thranduil et les humains :** honte à moi d'avoir écorché le nom du roi (parfois Thranduil, parfois Thandruil ;) ). Oui, le père de Legolas a un GROS problème avec les humains. Et de son point de vue, son attitude vis-à-vis de cette race, les idées qu'il essaye d'instaurer en Legolas, les _manières_ utilisées pour y arriver, sont parfaitement justifiées, comme je l'avais dis dans un chapitre précédent. En temps voulu, vous comprendrez pourquoi, et comme je l'avais déjà dit : vous vous diviserez probablement en deux camps ;)

**Les lecteurs pètent un câble :** Fo dire aussi que certains d'entre vous semblent rechercher cet état ! ;P Non mais ! C'est pas humain de lire « Communauté... » en une traite ! ;P

Il est vrai que je recherche le fait que vous ressentiez les tourments des persos, mais loin de moi l'idée de vous faire verser dans la schizophrénie ou autre charmante petite maladie psychologique dont nous avons tous les bases ;p Justement, avant j'avais des fics humoristiques qui pouvaient vous détendre après une lecture de « communauté... » mais les 3/4 ont été virées par fanfiction . net TT

**Références à d'autres films ou livres dans « Communauté » :** hé oui, c'est un des petits jeux que j'aime bien : planquer des références (tout à fait justifiée niveau histoire) et voir si vous les voyez ;) Je ne pourrais pas faire ça dans une œuvre originale, because droits d'auteurs et tous les avocats de Cameron sur le gueule dès qu'un des persos dirait « je reviendrai », mais en fanfic, on a le droooooooit :D

**Réponse à la question 'es-tu belge ?**' : oui ;) Enfin... née en Belgique, de parents et grand parents nés en Belgique... Après, ça part dans tous les sens, aussi bien scandinave qu'écossais, que français, que japonais, etc... _(la liste est longue)_.Mais oui, j'habite en Belgique, à Louvain-la-Neuve, où j'étudie encore pour perfectionner mes connaissances en technique caméra/éclairage etc... pour les films :) (ceux qui connaissent l'IAD... ;) )

Et voilà ;) c'est tout pour cette fois ;)

J'ai fait différent pour répondre aux reviews, par rapport à avant, centralisant plus toutes les questions que répondant question par question, surtout après avoir vu que certaines se recoupaient ;P

Merci à tous et toutes pour votre soutien ;) Ca m'a fait plaisir de savoir que vous aimiez mon style d'écriture (du coup, quand je relis les premiers chapitres j'ai parfois peur ;( ). Y a des fôôôtes d'orthographes, mais la fanfic sera un jour revisitée, corrigée et mieux présentée ;) Merci à ceux et celles qui ont laissé des commentaires (souvent marrants ;D ) sur mon blog. Je compte y mettre les dernières news d'update, des dessins tirés de la fanfic, ainsi que les news concernant le site alterne de fanfics que je compte faire, afin d'assurer asile aux fanfics que l'administration ici a cru bon d'expulser hors de son territoire ;,(... )

Je vous fais de **GROS BIZOOOOOOOH** et je vous dis à bientôt dans le prochain chapitre pour « Jet de pierre dans un lac » cette fois ;)

Smoooootch ;-x

:Roselyne :


	30. L'influence de l'Anneau

_**Disclaimer: **Aucun des persos de Tolkien n'est à moi ;,(... reniflement tristounet, mais je les emprunte joyeusement pour cette nouvelle fic_

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•---------------------------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**LA COMMUNAUTÉ DES ELFES**

**_Chapitre Trente – L'influence de l'anneau_**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•---------------------------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

**·..·**

'_Il te reste à peu près une dizaine de jours pour trouver la réponse à ces questions par toi-même, après quoi tu auras _vraiment_ du mouron à te faire... !'_

Le souvenir de la voix de la petite fille flottait encore dans son esprit, chargée de menaces non dites et lui faisant redouter l'avenir. Legolas était assis à l'extérieur de l'abri qu'ils avaient fini par dénicher dans la roche. Ce retour en arrière leur faisait peut-être perdre un temps précieux, mais il avait au moins cette utilité que de pouvoir facilement retrouver les abris qu'ils avaient déjà utilisés dans le passé. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, mais l'archer avait besoin, après les derniers événements et les dernières frayeurs de ses souvenirs, de se sentir baigné par les rayons de l'astre doré. Il devait éviter de s'endormir, devait même fuir toute forme de torpeur. Quand il sentait que ses yeux se fermaient, que les bruits autour de lui commençaient à lui parvenir sous forme d'échos, il donnait un brusque coup de poing à son bras gauche. Même si ce dernier était recouvert par la protection de cuir sombre destinée ici à cacher ses blessures aux yeux de tous, les plaies en dessous étaient encore à vif, et un coup de poing bien placé générait une douleur assez forte pour réveiller totalement l'elfe.

Aragorn s'assit dans la neige à côté de l'elfe quelques secondes après son dernier coup de poing. L'elfe sursauta, mal à l'aise d'avoir été observé, surtout par le ranger. Puis, il se calma quand il vit le sourire entendu du descendant d'Elros. Peut-être était ce sang elfe qui coulait dans ses veines, même si dilué dans tout ce sang humain, qui faisait qu'Aragorn était quelqu'un de plus compréhensif qu'aucun autre membre de leur communauté. L'elfe et l'humain avaient prit de la distance avec le reste de la troupe quand ces derniers avaient pris possession de l'abri. Les deux éclaireurs étaient partis à près d'un mile en avant, afin d'explorer, de relever des anomalies dans le paysage, tout ce qui aurait pu indiquer la présence d'une troupe envoyée depuis Isengard. De ce que Gandalf leur avait dit de sa captivité là-bas, ils avaient parfaitement conscience qu'ils n'étaient plus seulement poursuivit par l'armée de Sauron lui-même ; le magicien blanc allait très certainement envoyer ses propres hommes sur le terrain. Gandalf avait certainement deviné juste en supputant que Saruman jouait double jeu avec Sauron et voulait garder l'anneau pour lui en final. Et la communauté de l'anneau dans tout ça ? Ils se retrouveraient probablement pris entre deux feus, d'un côté un tas d'orcs moches et infréquentables, face à un tas d'autres orcs moches et infréquentables, excités par un mage blanc qui aurait du prévoir d'autres activités plutôt que de se mêler des arts sombres du Mordor : établir un tour de service de balayage des feuilles mortes dans les jardins d'Isengard, par exemple...

Ils n'avaient relevé aucune trace suspecte, ou aucun mouvement étrange vers le bas de la falaise, aussi étaient-ils revenus sur leurs pas, convaincus qu'ils pouvaient s'octroyer un peu de repos. Pour Legolas, c'était une fois de plus le calme avant la tempête. Il risqua un coup d'œil vers le ranger assis à côté de lui. Ce dernier l'avait appelé _ami_, il y avait longtemps... lors de leur début dans ces montagnes. L'elfe avait du mal à se rappeler combien de temps s'était écoulé pour eux, tant il avait totalement perdu la notion du temps. En regardant la vallée lointaine et verdoyante, remplaçant la ville aux multiples tours, il avait – pour l'instant – la certitude que ses théories échafaudées selon lesquelles le temps s'était arrêté pour eux dans la montagne tandis qu'il continuait à s'écouler pour les peuples en bas, étaient probablement fausses.

Bien sur, il était parfaitement conscient qu'il douterait de ces dernières résolutions au prochain rêve qu'il ferait de la ville engloutie sous la vague de feu. Mais pour l'instant, la vue de la vallée dont le vert foncé contrastait tellement avec la blancheur aveuglante de leur endroit, était rassurante.

La question qui le tourmentait désormais était : si le ranger lui avait dit qu'il était son ami, autrefois, l'était-il toujours ? Ses dernières crises, ses dernières hallucinations, ses derniers délires, et ses dernières automutilations n'allaient-elles pas avoir raison de leur amitié ?

« Bientôt, nous aurons atteint la forêt, et tu te retrouveras en terrain connu », commença le ranger sur un ton léger, un peu trop peut-être. Il se ressaisit : «Tu pourras enfin récupérer un peu ».

Legolas sourit tristement et reporta son attention sur son bras gauche, sachant que tôt ou tard le sujet de la conversation y arriverait, immanquablement. Il devrait expliquer ses actes, et se sentait plus enclin à le faire à Aragorn, que devant le tribunal que serait la Communauté de l'anneau au grand complet. Aragorn était peut-être _encore_ son ami. Il le défendrait, le comprendrait. Peut-être.

**·..·**

Boromir soufflait doucement sur les brindilles enflammées afin que le feu gagne les autres branches. Coupés du vent qu'ils étaient dans cet abri, ils commençaient à ressentir un peu de chaleur, et la vue de la vallée verte, en bas, leur remontait le moral. Bien sur, ils n'y seraient pas avant un jour ou deux de marche, mais avoir un but semblait leur redonner l'énergie qu'il fallait. Le temps allait commencer à aller en s'adoucissant, mais la neige serait remplacée par des gravats, ce qui n'était guère mieux peut-être pour les hobbits.

« La première chose que je ferai quand nous arriverons en bas, M'sieur Frodon », dit Sam en s'asseyant un peu lourdement à côté de son maître et ami, « sera de vous préparer un costaud repas avec tout ce qu'on pourra trouver dans la forêt ».

Frodon eut un faible sourire fatigué. Mais une étincelle était apparue dans les yeux de Pippin. « Penses-tu qu'on pourra trouver des champignons ? ».

**·..·**

« Je suis désolé », murmura Legolas, si bas que le ranger faillit ne pas l'entendre. Il faillit lui demander à quel sujet, puis se ravisa. Il était fort probable que l'elfe faisait référence aux coupures multiples sur son bras. Il avait dit qu'il devait s'entailler pour que la douleur le maintienne éveillé et qu'il puisse échapper aux _autres_.

Le ranger posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de l'elfe et lui sourit d'un air entendu, afin que Legolas abaissent un peu les remparts qu'il s'était à nouveau construit autour de lui. Aragorn espérait qu'il pourrait l'amener à se confier à lui, comme autrefois.

« Qui sont ces gens que tu dois fuir de la sorte », dit le ranger après avoir laissé quelques secondes s'écouler dans le calme de l'endroit. Legolas demeura silencieux quelques secondes de plus, comme s'il essayait d'énumérer ces ennemis qui le hantaient.

« Les grands classiques », commença l'elfe d'une voix lasse. « Mon père, mon frère, l'homme blond... Même les enfants s'y sont mis... ». Il s'interrompit, fut sur le point de parler de l'ours, du warg et de la wyverne, puis décida de taire cet événement. Nul besoin d'alarmer Aragorn en lui montrant à quel point sa santé mentale s'était dégradée. Il vit qu'Aragorn attendait une suite, et bondit sur le premier autre souvenir qui lui revenait : « Egalement des souvenirs de conversations dans la communauté, qui se mélangent à d'autres souvenirs ». Il prit une respiration. « Mais ce ne sont jamais de bonnes paroles... »

Aragorn serra les mâchoires. Il savait pertinemment bien que la plupart des membres de la communauté ne portaient pas Legolas dans leur cœur, mais se disait qu'il n'avait pas du entendre _tout_ ce qui s'était dit entre eux. Il détourna son regard un instant vers l'horizon, porteur de tant de promesse. Les deux frères d'armes demeurèrent silencieux un moment.

Legolas rompit le silence.

« Quand à la forêt, j'ignore si elle m'apportera le repos. Je ne crains pas la montagne, Aragorn. Ce sont juste mes cauchemars que je crains. Ils ne vont pas rester dans la montagne... ». Il prit une profonde inspiration, ses yeux toujours fixés sur l'horizon. « Ils doivent être en train de m'attendre, là en bas, dans la forêt... »

**·..·**

« Je sais que nous sommes tous à bout... Que ce voyage comporte bien plus de périls et de surprises désagréables que ce à quoi on pouvait s'attendre... », commença Gandalf lors d'un moment de silence mal à l'aise qui s'était installé dans l'abris. « Mais on n'entreprend pas une mission de la sorte sans risque... Et d'autres problèmes vont certainement nous attendre au tournant ».

« Il y a certains problèmes qui pourraient être éliminés plus rapidement que d'autres », la voix de Sam interrompit le vieux magicien. Frodon pencha la tête, comme s'il était fatigué, mais c'était plutôt pour dissimuler le petit sourire qui venait d'apparaître sur ses lèvres.

'_Gentil Sam, Fidèle Sam. Ô combien tu viens toujours à ma rescousse... Même sans le savoir...'_

« Sam a raison », dit alors Boromir d'une voix ferme mais calme. « Nous avons un membre de cette communauté en qui nous ne pouvons faire confiance dans les circonstances actuelles. »

« Mais s'il pouvait dormir, tout redeviendrait comme avant, non ? », Pippin tenta d'une voix prudente, essayant de diminuer l'animosité qui à nouveau montait.

Gandalf soupira. « Pippin a probablement eu raison ». Pippin eut un sourire surpris, mais fier, même s'il ne savait pas exactement à quoi Gandalf faisait référence. « Quand il a dit qu'une force nous montait les uns contre les autres... ».

Il regarda alors Frodon, qui sentit un grand froid descendre en lui, alors que la peur liquéfiait ses entrailles. Le vieux magicien avait-il deviné ses pensées ? Brusquement il eut du mal à respirer, bien que l'expression de son visage ne changeât pas, hormis ses lèvres serrées. Les secondes de silence qui suivirent lui parurent être les plus horribles de son existence, avant que Gandalf ne reprenne.

« L'anneau de pouvoir, que Frodon porte sur lui, est du genre à créer la zizanie dans un groupe. »

Frodon laissa lentement s'échapper l'air retenu dans ses poumons, soulagé. Boromir secoua la tête, avec un petit rire. « Il ne s'agit pas de zizanie gratuite, Gandalf. Ce n'est pas l'anneau qui pousse Legolas à se conduire comme il fait. Arrête-moi si je me trompe, mais ce n'est pas l'anneau qui l'empêche de dormir. Ou alors, nous serions tous insomniaques ! »

« Non », reprit Gandalf en soulevant un sourcil broussailleux. « Mais il peut pousser tout le monde à bout de manière à ce que le moindre détail pousse tout le monde à se jeter à la gorge des autres, comme on a vu plus tôt ! »

« Le moindre _DETAIL _? », reprit Boromir, l'air d'être sur le point de vomir. « Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut ? Est-ce un _détail _que cet elfe ait des rêves éveillés et voient des ennemis qui n'existent pas ? Est-ce un _détail _qu'il ait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours ? Est-ce un _détail _si à cause de lui plus personne ne dort correctement ? Oui, on est à bout, mais ce n'est pas l'anneau qui nous met dans cet état ! »

« Mais l'anneau peut pousser vos pensées dans une direction plutôt qu'une autre », Gandalf haussa d'un ton, n'aimant pas la manière dont Boromir avait amené le problème aux yeux de tous. Il avait la désagréable sensation que l'humain voulait détourner tous les soupçons, tous les doutes, toutes les rancœur sur l'elfe. Que chacun regarde bien l'elfe et oublie les autres problèmes. Qu'avait dit Legolas plus tôt ? Que Boromir avait eu des malaises à la poitrine ?

« L'anneau peut vous parler, à l'intérieur de votre esprit. Il peut vous dire ce que vous avez envie d'entendre, éveiller la convoitise, et semer la zizanie dans un groupe », reprit Gandalf. « Je me demande si vous seriez autant enclin à écarter l'un des vôtres si cet anneau n'était pas présent... »

Frodon, involontairement serrait l'anneau dans son poing, comme pour le protéger. Ce geste n'échappa pas à Gandalf, mais il poursuivit : « Quand Pippin a parlé d'une chose qui nous poussait les uns contre les autres, il n'a pas eu tord ». Il se tourna vers Boromir. « Legolas et toi avez faillit vous entretuer. J'admets que vous ne vous êtes jamais beaucoup apprécié, mais ce à quoi j'ai assisté, c'est une perte totale de contrôle et une agressivité comme vous devriez garder pour les orcs de Saruman et de Sauron ! On aurait dit deux chiens enragés prêts à se battre à mort pour un os ! »

« Mais si l'anneau nous pousse les uns contre les autres », commença Merry, « comment pouvons nous être sur de ce que nous ressentons ? Comment être sur que c'est véritablement nous, et pas l'anneau qui pense pour nous ? »

« L'anneau ne va pas jusqu'à donner des ordres, Mériadoc », répondit Gandalf avec un faible sourire. « Mais doucement, il va insuffler des idées, des interprétations... Etre résistant aux pouvoirs de l'anneau ne veut pas dire 'ne pas entendre ces voix', mais cela veut dire 'les ignorer', ou savoir faire la part du vrai et du faux dans les pensées qui nous passent par la tête... »

« Alors selon vous », commença Gimli d'une voix bourrue, « ce serait l'anneau qui nous ferait croire que Legolas ne va pas bien alors qu'en réalité l'elfe se porterait comme un charme ? ». Le nain eut un rire froid. Gandalf lui jeta un regard ennuyé.

« Legolas ne va pas bien, je l'admets », dit posément le vieil Ystari, rapidement interrompu par un ricanement de Frodon.

« _Pas bien_, c'est un peu _faible _comme terme! ». Le hobbit avait des cernes sombres sous les yeux, et la phrase avait eu du mal à passer ses lèvres gercées. Pippin lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris. Frodon parlait rarement, restant lui aussi en retrait par rapport aux autres. Mais ces derniers temps, il semblait aussi se braquer contre l'elfe. Etait-ce là l'œuvre de l'anneau ? Pourtant tout le monde était fatigué. L'attitude de son cousin pouvait peut-être aussi s'expliquer par un mauvais sommeil et un stress constant. Mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Sam prit la parole: « C'est vrai... Dire que Legolas ne va _pas bien_, équivaudrait à dire que l'appétit que les hobbits peuvent manifester est semblable à celui d'un oisillon... ». Gimli ne put s'empêcher de rire à la comparaison, mais c'était un rire sinistre.

« Il rêverait de la fin du monde, d'après Aragorn », reprit Boromir en jetant une branche dans le feu. « Tu es au courant, Gandalf ? » Pendant un instant, tous les regards se tournèrent vers le gondorien avant de se braquer sur Gandalf. Ce dernier se demanda si l'attitude du fils de Denethor était bien motivée par l'anneau, ou si elle faisait partie intégrante de lui.

« Je suis au courant », commença le vieux magicien, « des rêves étranges qu'il fait. Cela ne veut pas dire que je les comprends. Il rêve effectivement de flammes s'abattant sur une ville et tuant des enfants. Il voit ce qu'il reste de ce monde par la suite sous forme d'un monde de cendre où des wyvernes traquent les survivants... Il a également d'autres rêves, assez compliqués... Trop pour que je puisse en tirer des conclusions ».

Pippin haussa les épaules, comme si pour lui tout était évident. « C'est un elfe... il voit peut-être l'avenir... Cela pourrait être l'œuvre de Sauron... »

Gandalf posa les yeux sur le plus jeune hobbit et une lueur de reconnaissance brilla dans ses yeux clairs pendant une fraction de seconde. Ce hobbit, d'ordinaire si crétin, lui offrait une porte de sortie. « Cela se pourrait... Je ne peux bien sur le garantir, mais cela se pourrait... ». Bien sur, seule Galadrielle était capable de ce genre de chose, mais ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment pour signaler une telle chose. Qu'ils continuent à croire que Legolas faisait des rêves prémonitoires, si cela pouvait les calmer à son égard...Il prit une profonde respiration puis jeta un regard posé à la petite assemblée en cercle autour du feu. « Ce qu'il voit est suffisamment effrayant pour qu'il ne veule pas le revoir à nouveau. C'est pour ça qu'il ne veut pas dormir ».

« Il entre en transe, tu nous a dis autrefois », Boromir enchaîna d'une voix calme.

Gandalf acquiesça. « Ce qui veut dire qu'il ne dort pas vraiment quand il fait ces rêves... »

« Donc, si on pouvait lui trouver un moyen de dormir, sans cauchemar, cela résoudrait ses problèmes ? », demanda Pippin avec un espoir dans la voix.

« Peut-être, jeune Took, peut-être », répondit simplement Gandalf. Autant leur laisser de quoi cogiter en leur apportant un espoir, même si cette solution ne marchait pas. Au moins Legolas aurait la paix pendant quelques jours...

**·..·**

« Alors, tu comprends », finit l'elfe. « La douleur est la seule chose qui me maintienne éveillé. Mon corps voudrait dormir, mais à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je me retrouve dans un endroit différent de la seconde d'avant... Et à chaque fois, ça me semble assez réel pour que j'en vienne à penser que le _reste_ n'est qu'un rêve... »

Aragorn sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose que Legolas évitait, ou repoussait pour la fin. Il se demanda quelles horreurs allaient encore surgir.

« Mon esprit ne peut pas se reposer, tu comprends ? », reprit l'elfe. « Et mon corps ne se repose pas assez longtemps pour aller mieux. Ces sommeils trop courts font pire que mieux. Et moins je suis reposé, plus je vais faire ces rêves. Je suis coincé dans un cercle vicieux, Aragorn. J'en suis au point d'entendre des voix, et de voir... », il s'interrompit en resongeant à l'ours, la wyverne et le warg. « ... et de voir des choses qui ne sont pas là !».

Il leva une main tremblante devant ses yeux. « Et dans mon état actuel, je ne suis plus d'aucune utilité pour le reste de la communauté... ». Le souvenir de la voix de son père lui revint à l'esprit.

_'De toute façon, ils n'arrêteront jamais de conspirer contre toi, d'essayer de t'étouffer, de te faire sombrer. A la minute où je te parle, ils se disent que tu es un fardeau, tes rêves ne les intéressent pas. Tout ce qu'ils veulent, c'est leur propre bien-être. Mais qui les en blâmerait ?'_

Sans s'en rendre compte, Legolas ferma les yeux et serra les dents, frappant à nouveau son bras pour que la douleur vienne et que les voix s'éloignent. « Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais pouvoir tenir, Aragorn. Parfois, je souhaiterais être mort ».

Aragorn demeura silencieux quelques secondes, avant de parler posément.

« Je suis d'accord avec le reste du groupe »

Legolas sentit son estomac se nouer, et ouvrit de grands yeux vers le ranger. Mais celui-ci lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

« Il faut que tu dormes. »

« Aragorn, tu as écouté ce que je viens de dire ? », commença l'archer, presque indigné, mais le ranger leva une main pour l'interrompre.

« Cette fois, je demeurerai avec toi pendant tout le temps où tu dormiras. Je serai à tes côtés pour te rassurer quand tu reviendras, pour te dire que tout va bien, que ce monde-ci est réel... Et en attendant que tu ailles mieux, je resterai à tes côtés pour te servir de point de repère pour ce qui est réel de ce qui n'est qu'hallucination ». Legolas cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme pour chasser un grain de poussière. Le ranger reprit « Si tu as des doutes sur quelque chose que tu vois, pose moi la question, je te dirai si c'est réellement là ou pas ».

« Tu deviendrais mes yeux et mes oreilles ? », reprit l'elfe, abasourdi, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il avait agrippé la manche du ranger, comme quelqu'un qui se noie agrippe un morceau de bois. « Mais cela te retardera, si... si à chaque instant tu dois me dire ce qui est vrai du faux... »

Aragorn sourit, soucieux d'écarter toute inquiétude de l'esprit de l'elfe. « Tout ceci est nécessaire, et le demeurera tant que tu n'auras pas pu dormir correctement. Je suis certain que plus tard, tu récupéreras tous tes moyens, et redeviendras celui que tu as toujours été avant cette quête ».

'_Tu es un elfe maudit'_

'_Tu es un assassin. Les Valars t'ont gratifié du don de tuer'_

Legolas serra les dents pour éloigner ces voix, seuls ses yeux trahirent son désespoir.

**·..·**

« Elrond n'a pas fait de mauvais choix en laissant Legolas se joindre à nous », répliqua Gandalf quand le sujet dériva sur le seigneur elfe. « Il ignorait ce qui se passerait, et s'est basé sur les talents de Legolas au combat et comme éclaireur. Quand il n'est pas fatigué comme il l'est maintenant, c'est un excellent combattant ! ».

« Comme chacun de nous ici... », fit alors remarquer Gimli, les mains nonchalamment posées sur sa hache.

Gandalf eut un sourire triste. « Détrompe toi, Gimli, fils de Glóin. Legolas a reçu la formation d'assassin, et ce depuis près de trois milles ans ».

Au mot _'assassin'_, Frodon se dit qu'il aurait du se souvenir de quelque chose... Quelque chose que Legolas aurait dit plus tôt...

_(Je ne suis qu'un assassin, tueur d'enfants... et je ne mérite que les tourments de l'enfer…)._

Frodon écarquilla les yeux au souvenir, mais Gandalf continua: « Il est un des meilleurs de Mirkwood. L'un des rares qui pourraient prétendre élever sa fonction au rang d'art. »

« Au rang d'art ? », Boromir eut un sourire cynique. « Tu veux dire... Pas de meurtre bon marché ? Rien de fabriqué en série ? Uniquement un service personnalisé à chaque fois, avec des pointes de flèches en argent cisaillées à la main par des artisans raffinés qui auraient relevé leurs petits doigts en œuvrant? »

Gandalf refusa de lui répondre. Il regarda tous les autres, un par un, notant le malaise de Frodon, mais comprenant mal son origine. « Je vous demande juste de laisser à Legolas une chance de vous montrer de quoi il est capable... ».

« Oh, il nous l'a déjà annoncé », Gimli reprit la parole. « A la Moria, il désertera le groupe. S'il doit nous montrer quelque chose dont il est capable, ce sera la fuite ! »

Frodon enchaîna avant que le vieux magicien ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. « C'est quoi son problème avec la Moria, Gandalf ? ». Il avait eu envie de poser une autre question... Quelque chose de plus en rapport avec un ancien meurtre que Legolas aurait commis, mais il lui sembla que le sujet de la Moria était plus approprié avec le moment.

Gandalf déglutit mal à l'aise. Comment répondre ce que lui craignait, sans que le nain ne veuille tout de suite foncer, hache à la main, dans les mines ? Si les flammes des cauchemars de Legolas étaient effectivement liées à ce qui se _tramait_ dans la montagne, alors passer par la Moria pourrait se révéler mortel pour chacun des membres de la Communauté.

« Mis à part qu'être sous la roche ne doit pas plaire énormément à un elfe, je dirais que je l'ignore ». Il prit une inspiration, puis poursuivit : « mais si j'avais le choix, je prendrais un autre chemin que la Moria... Ou la trouée du Rohan », précisa-t-il en voyant Boromir sur le point de proposer une alternative. « Frodon a fait son choix, et nous devons suivre le porteur de l'anneau. »

Frodon sentit une bulle d'acidité dans son estomac. Comme si on l'accusait du départ prochain de Legolas, elfe _ô combien efficace_ au combat. Il trouva cela injuste et sentit son animosité croître envers l'archer. Il savait que cette réaction était étrange, mais il ne put l'en empêcher.

**·..·**

« De toute façon », reprit Aragorn, « dans quelques temps, quelques jours tout au plus, tes rêves devraient se calmer ».

Legolas souleva un sourcil interrogateur vers le ranger. La lueur d'espoir qui devait y luire semblait bien faible par rapport au doute qui y trônait. L'elfe avait l'air de faire ses cauchemars depuis tellement longtemps qu'il acceptait cet état de fait comme naturel, sans se souvenir de comment était sa vie _avant_.

« Gandalf pense que c'est quelque chose dans la montagne qui provoque ces visions, ou qui les accentue », expliqua-t-il d'une voix neutre, notant les réactions chez l'elfe, prêt à bondir pour le retenir si l'idée de fuir au plus vite la montagne et ces cauchemars le prenait, mais Legolas demeura immobile un instant, avant d'éclater de rire. Un rire sinistre.

« Et bien », finit-il par dire quand il se calma, « cela fait DEUX raisons pour moi de ne pas vouloir passer par les mines de la Moria ! »

Aragorn fronça les sourcils. « Quelle était la première raison ? »

Legolas se calma brusquement, le sourire triste flottant encore quelques secondes sur ses lèvres. Il demeura silencieux un moment, puis tourna son regard vers Aragorn.

Le ranger tressaillit intérieurement. Il avait déjà vu se regard dans les yeux de son frère d'arme. Comme si l'elfe soupesait si oui ou non le descendant d'Isildur était digne de confiance. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait regardé comme ça, c'était avant de raconter les événements qui s'étaient produit quand la caravane humaine s'était réfugiée en Mirkwood. Et peu de temps après, il avait essayé d'en finir avec ses jours. Aragorn déglutit avec difficulté. Une fois de plus, il aurait voulu être _très_ loin. Il se prépara au pire...

Mais Legolas parvint encore à dépasser toutes ses attentes...

La pensée qu'Aragorn aurait plus tard serait: _'Tu aurais du fuir...'_

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•----------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**A suivre...**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•----------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

Et voilàààààààààà, le chapitre 30 est enfin sorti ;) (et avant l'update de « jet de pierre dans un lac », comme je l'avais initialement prévu ;) )

D'accord, ce chapitre se termine encore sur une note de suspens insoutenaaaable qui va me forcer à aller chercher un gilet pare-balle, mais si vous avez tenu jusqu'ici, et n'avez pas triché en lisant le chapitre 30 avant tous les autres, vous êtes déjà habitué, non ? ;) Ce n'est pas comme si ça vous avait surpris... Si ? ;)

Merci tout plein pour vos reviews ;D J'étais toute contente chaque fois qu'Outlook m'annonçait une nouvelle review et je la lisais avec autant d'impatience que vous quand vous découvrez un nouveau chapitre (je suppose ;) ).

Merci donc TOUT PLEIN à Admonentia Lune-Argent, Aguila, Babou, Celebaelin, Delphine Gillard, Jylly Brandebouc, Caladwen7, Fanderpg, HinkiPonk, Lyane, Lessien, Morgana- Angel of the night, Simbelmude, et Tari Miriel.

Je vais donc maintenant tâcher de répondre à vos questions/commentaires :D

_(je suis désolée, je ne pourrai répondre à tout sous peine de tuer le suspens, mais je dois dire que certaines des idées que vous avez avancées sont assez pertinentes ;) )_

**BO :**

Apparemment, donner les titres de musiques que j'écoutais pendant que j'écrivais la fic ne vous a pas emballé, donc je ne l'ai pas fait pour cette fois-ci ;)

**La cote de popularité de Boromir et Frodon : **

Elle était pas très haute à la sortie du chapitre 29, elle n'a pas du évoluer dans le sens positif avec ce chapitre 30 ;)

**L'attitude d'Aragorn :**

Il avait effectivement craint pour Legolas, et craint toujours. Mais il décide de rester à ses côtés, pour tenter tout ce qu'il faut pour l'aider à guérir. Ce qu'il a proposé à Legolas, c'est en extrême limite. Il a parfaitement conscience que si ça ne marche pas, il ne pourra plus rien faire pour l'elfe.

**La prophétie à la naissance de Legolas :**

J'ai du mal à en parler sans détruire le suspens ;) Disons (Lyane) qu'il y a de l'idée dans ce que tu dis, mais que ce n'est pas à 100 exact ;) C'est plus compliqué que cela ;)

Thranduil a en effet mal accepté ce qui avait été prédit sur le destin son fils, car il n'a pas vu que du bon, là-dedans ;/ Enfin... encore un problème d'interprétation... ;)

Je me base également sur un événement décrit dans « _History Of Middle Earth »_, concernant Legolas ;) _(si vous fouillez le bouquin, vous allez rester sur le Q ;p )_

Concernant **Thranduil**, je ne le défendrai pas, je ne ferai que montrer son point de vue. Ce sera à vous – comme déjà dit plusieurs fois par le passé – de choisir votre camp et de le défendre, ou de l'enfoncer ;) D'ici là, je pense que j'aurai préparé un **FORUM** sur l'histoire, pour que vous puissiez dialoguer entre vous ;)

Mais bon, de toute façon, c'est pas pour tout de suite, ces révélations ;)

**Les moments de « repos » :**

Bon ben ici, vous avez pu vous reposer un peu hein ? ;) C'est comme ce que Legolas pense souvent : le calme avant la tempête ;p Reposez vous bien avant le prochain chapitre, qui vous fera peut-être vomir vos tripes, ou en tout cas, si vous aviez encore une once de sympathie pour Thranduil, elle ne fera pas long feu ;)

**Merry-Pippin-Frodon cousins :**

Oui, ces trois là sont cousins. Mais ça ne veut pas dire pour ça qu'ils seraient d'office des amis ;) On ne choisit jamais sa famille et parfois, il y a des cousins dont on aurait envie de mettre la tête sous la roue d'un camion ;) Merry, Pippin et Frodon, bien que liés par la famille, ont également appris à s'apprécier et à être amis, bien avant la quête. Sinon, ils n'auraient jamais fais le voyage ensemble jusque Bree, pour commencer ;)

**Alek et l'Homme Blond :**

_(l'Homme Blond, qui dans quelques chapitres va enfin avoir un nom ;) C'est pas évident de dire l'homme blond, et de ne pas confondre avec Boromir qui est blond aussi, et qui est un homme ;/ )_

Bref, Alek et l'Homme Blond ne sont pas la même personne, ça je peux le dire sans problème, sans tuer le suspens ;D

**La Communauté des Elfes – Silence of the Rings :**

Il y aura certains passages dans le film qui vous feront penser à la fanfic, mais le thème de l'histoire même, avec les voyages dans le temps, ne s'y retrouvera pas. (bon, d'accord, y a des tortures mentales pour Legolas dans SOTR, tout comme des références à Terminator, mais dans ce dernier cas, c'est surtout pour des répliques de certains persos (comme les nazguls :p ). Tourner « la communauté de l'anneau » pourrait être intéressant, mais je crois qu'on devrait trop sucrer certains passages, et puis, question de Propriétés Intellectuelles, ça gueulerait ;) Donc, je pourrais toujours tourner des extraits de l'histoire, pour le fun, pour vous, mais pas de manière officielle ;,(

**Donjon de Naheulbeuk :**

En gros, je fais bien la débile de service, c'est ça ? ;D

Niveau info, tout semble TRES bien parti. Mais pas pour France2 ;) (vu la présence de Mireille Dumas chez eux, grande ennemie des jeux de rôle, et surtout vu le fait que des phrases comme « ta gueule le nain ! », passent mal _(hé oui, « le nain » est une insulte qui pourrait choquer les adorables têtes blondes du public)_, ce serait plutôt pour TF1, M6 ou CANAL+ ;)

Dans quelques semaines/mois (date encore inconnue) on démarrera le tournage de l'épisode pilote (deux fois trois minutes). La prod essayera ensuite de le vendre à une chaîne de TV et le tournage de la série pourra alors démarrer ;)

**Fanfiction point Net : **

Merci Hinkyponk pour tes avertissements ;) J'ai été relire toutes les réglementations du site, et ils autorisent les réponses aux **reviews**, mais quand ces réponses font partie d'un chapitre de l'histoire. Pas quand elles sont à part. Merci pour m'avoir averti pour les **song-fics**... Je vais bientôt probablement devoir éliminer « Sound the bugle » et « Soleil couchant ». Dépêchez vous de les lire, alors ;)

**Mon âge :**

Uhm... je suis née le 10 février 1975, faites le calcul ;)

_(même si je me sens plus l'impression d'avoir 24-25 ans ;D )_

Voilà ;D

Comme dit plus haut, je n'ai pas répondu à toutes les questions, car sinon ça aurait donné trop d'infos sur la suite... Mais je les garde en réserve, pour les ressortir le moment venu (accompagnées de « DING ! tu as eu raison », ou « MEEP ! Ce n'était pas cela, mais merci d'avoir joué avec nous » ;) )

Je vous souhaite à tous et toutes une bonne soirée (et nuit ?) sans trop de cauchemars ou de maux de tête du aux prises de tête dans cette fanfic ;)

Et encore merci pour tous ces petits mots que vous me laissez ;)

Autant vous attendez avec impatience l'alerte pour un nouveau chapitre dans votre mailbox, autant moi j'attends avec impatience l'alerte pour une nouvelle review ;))) )

Bisoooooooooouuuxxxxxxxxxx ;x

:Roselyne:

_(Parano . be ID : #30469)_


	31. Traîtrise et Châtiment

_**Disclaimer: **__Aucun des persos de Tolkien n'est à moi ;,(... reniflement tristounet, mais je les emprunte joyeusement pour cette nouvelle fic_

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•---------------------------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**LA COMMUNAUTÉ DES ELFES**

_**Chapitre Trente-et-un – Traîtrise et Châtiment**_

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•---------------------------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

**·..·**

L'enfant elfe ouvrit les yeux et regarda ses mains. Pendant un instant, il ne put se remémorer les derniers événements. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses mains étaient rouge sang. Il s'était déjà blessé par le passé, mais jamais il n'y en avait eu une telle quantité.

_(le sang est collant, et poisseux. Tu peux l'utiliser pour t'échapper de liens trop serrants)_

Il laissa tomber sur le sol la dague que sa main droite tenait. Elle résonna lugubrement dans la pièce silencieuse. Il rabaissa son regard vers le sol et sa mémoire lui revint en un éclair douloureux en voyant l'enfant qui gisait dans une flaque carmine.

_(ou pour te délivrer du propre lien de la vie)_

Alek. L'enfant des caravaniers. Les elfes avaient tué son clan. Thranduil l'avait menacé de mort, lui, son fils cadet. Pour vivre, Legolas devait tuer l'enfant humain de ses propres mains. Il ne voulait pas le tuer. Il ne voulait pas.

Mais ses mains, ce sang, cette dague, Alek mort... Il l'avait finalement fait. Il pouvait même maintenant se remémorer les pleurs et les supplications d'Alek. Legolas avait fermé les yeux, puis avait entendu le cri de l'autre enfant, avant sentit ses mains agripper ses épaules, puis glisser alors que l'enfant tombait. Il avait entendu ses râles, et ses mouvements saccadés au sol. Mouvements et râles s'étaient ralentis, jusqu'à ce que revienne le silence. Alors il avait rouvert les yeux.

C'était la première fois que Legolas tuait quelqu'un.

_(Oh, tu as bien tué ta mère en venant au monde)._

Legolas corrigea sa pensée. C'était la première fois qu'il tuait _sciemment_ quelqu'un. L'avenir prouverait qu'il allait devenir excellent dans cet art.

'_Tu as tué un enfant humain... Un enfant innocent et sans défense...'_

Près de trois mille ans plus tard, Legolas ne se rappellerait que trop bien des paroles cruelles de son père ...

'_Les humains ne te pardonneront jamais ce crime...'_

... et leur conclusion, lui interdisant tout espoir en dehors des murs du palais et des bois sombres et dangereux.

'_N'espère jamais trouver refuge parmi eux...'_

Legolas faisait face au corps sans vie d'Alek, baignant dans son sang, les yeux figés à jamais en une expression de douleur. Sa vision se troubla et à la chaleur sur ses joues, il sut que les larmes venaient à nouveau de couler. Il parcourut du regard la salle du trône, et par delà le carnage des corps humains qui jonchaient le sol, il chercha le soutien d'un des elfes présents. Que quelqu'un lui dise que ce n'était pas grave, que tout irait bien...

Que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, qu'il allait se réveiller...

Les elfes étaient pâles, encore plus pâles que d'habitude. Peut-être y en avait-il parmi eux qui désapprouvaient ce qui venait de se passer. En effet, des murmures commençaient à se faire entendre. Le regard de l'enfant elfe était une supplique, un appel à l'aide, car il soupçonnait que ce n'était pas fini, que d'autres horreurs l'attendaient encore.

Thranduil claqua ses mains l'une contre l'autre, une seule fois, pour intimer à la fois silence et attention à l'assemblée.

« Il suffit ! ». Cet ordre était bref, mais calme. Les autres elfes hésitèrent, puis détournèrent le regard. Leur roi pouvait paraître cruel, ses décisions les avaient pourtant toujours préservés de catastrophes encore plus grandes que celles qui frappaient déjà le royaume. Bien sur, le domaine de Mirkwood était constamment assiégé par des orcs, des wargs ou des araignées géantes, mais la sagesse de leur roi avait permis de limiter les pertes lors des raids. Son « extravagance » d'aujourd'hui avait probablement une explication logique... Rapidement, le calme les gagna. Pour un moment du moins, et Thranduil devait se douter qu'il disposait de peu de temps pour étouffer toute idée de rébellion.

« Toi ! »

Legolas frémit, se sachant visé par cette appellation. Il tourna lentement son visage vers son père qui le regardait avec des yeux semblables à de la glace.

« Combien de fois ne t'ai-je point dit que les humains étaient bannis du Royaume de Mirkwood ? J'avais donné des ordres, les concernant, si d'aventure ils se risquaient à nouveau sur nos terres», commença Thranduil d'une voix calme, mais qui semblait annonciatrice de tempête. « Et toi, tu as osé braver ces ordres... devant nos ennemis jurés ! Tu m'as ainsi **HUMILIÉ** !»

Legolas pouvait encore se voir, quand il avait surgit au devant des humains, les bras en croix pour les protéger, quémandant la clémence de son père pour des créatures capables d'aimer et de souffrir. Ce qui avait motivé son geste n'avait pas été un esprit de rébellion contre son père, mais la vue des mères protégeant leurs enfants.

Et cette femme brune qui lui avait parlé avec douceur, comme une mère, pour qu'il se mette à l'abri et ne risque pas sa vie pour eux. Elle savait qu'ils étaient déjà condamnés par la sentence du Roi.

Et lui, l'enfant elfe, venait de tuer le fils humain, presque son frère d'âme. Qu'importe qu'il y ait été forcé par Thranduil, Legolas n'en voyait – dans son esprit d'enfant – que la conséquence : il avait tué l'enfant de cette femme, et il allait être haï par les humains, autant que par les elfes. Plus d'aide à attendre dans ce monde. Que son père l'exécute ensuite semblait la chose la plus logique qui soit, la seule chose qu'il lui reste à connaître...

Il se crispa quand son père avança vers lui, la grande épée tachée de sang toujours tenue dans sa main. Involontairement, il jeta encore un coup d'œil aux alentours afin de trouver une éventuelle échappatoire, une issue, une aide. Il lui semblait au regard de certains elfes, qu'il n'était pas le seul à craindre les coups de colère du Roi. Mais personne ne s'avançait pour prendre sa défense. Tous détournèrent une fois de plus leur regard. Personne ne se mettait entre lui et son père, les bras en croix pour le protéger...

« J'ai tenté de te faire comprendre qu'ils étaient tels la peste ».

Legolas réalisa à ce moment précis que son père avait recommencé à lui parler. Il tourna son visage vers lui, alors que le roi se rapprochait encore, toujours plus près... mortellement plus près.

« Qu'ils pouvaient se glisser derrière nous et nous poignarder dans le dos », continua le roi, « qu'importe qu'ils aient l'air faibles et pitoyables ; mais il a fallu que tu les défendes ! »

Thranduil fit encore un pas en avant. « Qui penses-tu être pour défier mes ordres ? Moi, ton père, et **ton ROI** ! », rugit-il presque.

L'enfant elfe reculait pas à pas, il n'était pas encore terrifié, mais ça allait rapidement venir. Déjà son cœur cognait avec force dans sa poitrine et il avait du mal à respirer. Il trébucha sur le bras d'un des gardes humains et tomba à terre, ses mains touchant le sang qui s'était répandu sur le dallage de la salle du trône. Involontairement, il fit le geste de s'essuyer les mains sur sa tunique avant de reculer à nouveau, rampant au sol, face à l'avancée de son père. Ce dernier semblait pour l'instant s'adresser à l'assemblée des elfes présents dans la salle du trône : « Est-ce trop demander que votre confiance et votre respect dans mes décisions? Mes voies pourront vous paraître étranges de temps à autres, mais je connais assez sur les choses à venir pour savoir comment agir. Ne vous ai-je point guidé et mené le royaume en sécurité depuis que le roi Oropher, mon propre père, est mort ? Vous ai-je faillit une seule fois ? ». Le silence gêné et contenu des elfes fut sa seule réponse. Il reprit : « Nous avons combattus des araignées géantes, des loups, des orcs, divers envoyés de Morgoth... »

Il engloba d'un geste de la main les corps éparpillés dans la salle. « Mais ce sont les humains qui nous ont infligé la plus grande perte ! ». Legolas eut l'étrange impression d'être inclus dans le geste de son père.

« Ils étaient innocents... », sa voix était à peine perceptible dans l'immense salle du trône. Il eut alors l'impression que son père allait exploser sur place. Le grand elfe prit une profonde respiration, son visage se faisant de marbre, avant de récupérer un semblant de contenance ironique.

« Et qui es-tu pour décider qui est innocent de qui ne l'est pas ?! », le Roi ramena son attention sur le jeune elfe telle un rapace qui vient de localiser une souris. « Ces créatures sont tout sauf innocentes ! »

Legolas continuait à reculer au sol, mais sentit un objet mou contre son dos lui barrer son chemin de retraite. En se retournant, il vit que c'était le corps de la mère d'Alek, ses grands yeux verts pour toujours figés dans une expression de douleur, de fatalité et de tristesse. Il retint un cri de désespoir et d'horreur

_(j'ai tué son fils. Elle a été gentille avec moi, et j'ai tué son fils !)_

et se retourna pour voir que son père l'avait atteint et le dominait désormais de toute sa hauteur. L'enfant elfe devait lever la tête bien haut pour voir le visage du Roi, sombre et menaçant.

« Ils apportent la mort, le chaos et la destruction autour d'eux », disait ce dernier, ses yeux semblables à de la braise. « Ils accomplissent de grandes erreurs, puis viennent lier les autres à leur destin ! ». La haine semblait suinter de ses paroles comme du venin épais et acide. Il marqua une brève pause alors que son regard ne se portait plus sur l'enfant elfe, mais au-delà de lui. Pendant un bref instant, des horreurs inimaginables semblèrent défiler devant ses yeux. Quand il reprit la parole, sa voix était presque un murmure rauque.

« Mais je ne laisserai jamais cela arriver... Je ferai ce qu'il faut, quel qu'en soit le prix »

'Il va me tuer', se dit à nouveau Legolas en regardant le regard presque dément de son père et la manière dont ses doigts enserraient le manche de son épée au point que les jointures en fussent blanches.

Pendant un instant, un instant de silence pesant, il n'y eut plus que le père et le fils, se faisant face. Le père, debout avec sa longue épée ; le fils, au sol, terrorisé, et essayant de reculer dans la grande flaque de sang qui inondait les dalles de la salle du trône.

'Il va me tuer', fut encore la pensée de Legolas. 'Il est en train de peser le pour et le contre'.

_(... quel qu'en soit le prix)_

L'enfant trouvait ça vraiment injuste.

**« NON ! ELLE VOULAIT QU'IL VIVE !»**

La voix claqua dans le silence oppressant du palais, soulageant un peu la tension qui s'était accumulée. Tous se retournèrent vers l'entrée où une elfe d'âge avancé, aux cheveux tellement pâles qu'ils en paraissaient presque blancs, vêtue d'une toge bleue, se tenait debout, haletante d'avoir couru de longs couloirs. C'était Serindë, la sage-femme, celle qui était en charge d'aider la venue à la vie de la plupart des elfes. Le premier visage que Legolas avait réellement vu.

« La reine Cyndúviel voulait qu'il vive ! », reprit-elle en s'avançant vers le roi. Les autres elfes s'écartèrent respectueusement de Serindë. Cette dernière tremblait légèrement, comme sous le coup d'un trop profond émoi. Elle posa un instant un regard sur l'enfant elfe et Legolas frissonna, car un mélange complexe d'émotions étaient passé dans ces yeux anciens. Avec la compassion et l'angoisse prévisible, se trouvaient également d'autres sentiments qui mirent l'enfant mal à l'aise car il lui semblait qu'ils n'avaient pas leur place: de la pitié et du respect. Legolas détourna son regard vers son père, se disant qu'il avait mal du voir.

Thranduil regardait vers son fils, mais on aurait dit qu'il voyait au travers, se rappelant des événements lointains avec un mélange d'amertume et de haine sur ses traits. Sa main se crispait sur le manche de son épée, comme s'il était en plein combat intérieur. Ce serait pourtant si simple, devait-il se dire, de mettre fin une bonne fois pour toute à cette vie maudite. Le bras levé, le scintillement de la lame de son épée, rapidement abaissée. Il n'y aurait peut-être même pas un cri de l'enfant si son mouvement était précis. Et tous ces cauchemars arriveraient à terme.

Legolas en était presque à souhaiter qu'il le fasse. Que ses souffrances arrivent à leur terme. Que pourrait-il arriver de pire dans l'au-delà ?

« La reine Cyndúviel s'est faite abuser », siffla alors le Roi. Il regardait vers Legolas, mais l'enfant savait qu'il s'adressait à la sage-femme. « Elle a écouté des belles paroles et des contes impossibles ! »

Il tourna alors un doigt accusateur vers Serindë. « Et TOI ! Tu l'as laissé donner à cet enfant un nom interdit ! ».

La sage-femme prit l'accusation sans broncher. Legolas oublia un instant ses peurs, son esprit avivé par la curiosité et l'échappatoire qu'elle lui procurait. « Mon nom est interdit ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« La reine a choisi d'y croire», répondit Serindë à Thranduil, ignorant la question de l'enfant elfe, « et son choix ne pouvait être nié. Mais si pour vous, majesté, ce ne sont que des contes impossibles … que craignez-vous donc ? »

Thranduil plissa les yeux et reporta son attention sur son fils. « S'ils s'avèrent qu'ils ne sont pas impossibles, il y aura beaucoup de morts ».

Serindë répliqua sans hésitation : « et il y en aura peut-être bien plus s'il ne survit pas ».

Thranduil se retourna vers son fils en un éclair, et les craintes de l'enfant affluèrent à nouveau avec force. L'optique de voir la fin de ses souffrances ici même semblait rester à l'ordre du jour.

Thranduil sourit alors de manière énigmatique qui ne présageait rien de bon pour Legolas. « Je pourrais prendre le risque... », murmura-t-il doucement pour lui-même. « Après tout, nous avons ici un serpent dans le nid d'oiseaux... ». Il y eut quelques secondes pendant lesquelles il sembla débattre en lui-même, et peser le pour et le contre.

« Si vous le tuez maintenant », commença doucement Serindë, comme si elle ne voulait pas le brusquer et lui faire commettre un geste irréparable, « la Reine sera morte pour rien ».

Est-ce que ce fut l'élément qui décida Thranduil ? Legolas ne le saurait jamais. Mais son père se redressa de toute sa hauteur et fit alors face à tous les elfes assemblés qui avaient eu la décence de se faire discrets pendant la joute entre leur roi et la sage-femme. « Suite au souhait de la reine, je ne tuerai pas l'enfant. Mais souvenez-vous de mes paroles, vous tous ! Je prendrai des décisions qui ne vous plairont pas toujours, mais je sais suffisamment sur les choses à venir, pour savoir que c'est la meilleure solution. »

Legolas comprit en un éclair que ce dont son père et Serindë s'étaient entretenus plus tôt, peu d'elfes devaient être au courant.

« Ce sacrifice aujourd'hui », continua le Roi, « marquera peut-être notre survie plus tard. Car ce n'est jamais qu'un elfe maudit. »

Son regard s'abaissa vers Legolas, toujours au sol. Le sang des humains dans lequel il baignait lui détrempait les vêtements et il commençait à en sentir l'humidité sur sa peau.

« Et un elfe maudit qui s'est opposé à mes ordres et à moi-même ! » reprit le Roi. « Il souffrira du même châtiment que le plus vile de mes ennemis ».

Thranduil fit à nouveau un pas vers l'enfant elfe. Malgré qu'il avait annoncé qu'il ne le tuerait pas, l'enfant recula encore, terrifié.

«Quand ton Roi ordonne, tu obéis!», reprit l'elfe plus vieux. «Si tu refuses, tu es un traître.»

Le Roi fit un dernier pas vers l'enfant.

«Et il n'y a qu'un seul endroit pour les traîtres...»

Legolas parcourut du regard l'assemblée des elfes et vit alors que son frère aîné, Odùrin, arborait un large sourire mauvais, comme s'il savait quelle serait sa sentence, et qu'il s'en délectait à l'avance. La dite sentence ne tarda pas à claquer dans la sale du trône. L'enfant elfe eut l'impression qu'elle en avait même gagné en écho, catégorie sinistre.

«Pour avoir bravé mes ordres et avoir défendu des humains, tu seras jeté dans les cachots souterrains. Dans les ténèbres, tu demeureras, jusqu'à ce que vienne ma clémence, ou que la folie t'emporte!». Il se tourna face à Serindë, et inclina la tête vers elle, d'une manière presque moqueuse : « De telle sorte, je respecte les désirs de la reine Cynduviel. Je ne le tuerai pas... Sa survie dépendra de lui désormais ! »

Un murmure d'appréhension parcourut les elfes assemblés. Serindë laissa s'échapper l'air contenu dans ses poumons. Etait-ce un signe de soulagement ou de crainte? Legolas ne put jamais lui demander car son père se pencha légèrement vers lui, et lui parla d'une voix plus basse, comme s'il lui confiait un secret qu'il ne voulait pas partager avec les autres elfes.

«En ce qui me concerne, tu peux y pourrir toute ta misérable vie. En t'opposant à moi, ton père et ton Roi, tu as perdu tous tes droits ici. Les ténèbres mettront peut-être un peu plus de sens dans ton esprit, et prie les Valars pour ma pitié. »

Et alors que des mains soulevaient Legolas du sol pour l'emmener, Thranduil parla encore doucement « Mais médite là-dessus. Là en bas, tu ne seras plus une menace ».

**·..·**

Aragorn attendit un peu que Legolas continue son récit. Pour l'instant, cette sentence ne le surprenait pas trop. Le dégoûtait, oui. Mais connaissant le tempérament de Thranduil, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était surpris. Legolas lui avait déjà dit plus tôt que son père l'avait obligé à tuer Alek après avoir massacré tous les humains de la caravane marchande.

Que le Roi se fut ensuite servi de cet événement pour condamner son fils était méprisable et haïssable... Mais pas vraiment surprenant. Aragorn se dit qu'il faudrait beaucoup désormais pour que Thranduil arrive encore à le surprendre.

Il changerait d'avis dans les 5 minutes qui suivraient.

« Mon frère et un autre garde m'ont empoigné, et traîné dans les souterrains », reprit Legolas d'une voix presque éteinte, comme s'il essayait de se remémorer les faits, sans se remémorer les émotions. Plus tard, Aragorn en viendrait à penser qu'en réalité, il gardait des forces émotionnelles pour le récit qui allait suivre.

« Ils m'ont emmené dans les tréfonds du donjon du palais, et jeté dans une cellule faite de grosses pierres. Je pouvais voir certaines de ces pierres à la lueur des torches des gardes... et à la bougie que mon frère Odúrin me donna ensuite. »

Aragorn fut surpris de ce geste positif de la part du frère aîné que Legolas avait décrit comme quelqu'un de méprisable et méprisant. « Ah, quand même, un bon geste d'un des membres de ta famille, ça change... »

Legolas se tourna vers l'humain. « Mon frère ? Bon ? ». Il éclata alors de rire. Un rire tellement triste et hystérique qu'Aragorn en eut froid dans le dos.

'_Petit frère, tu verras, il y a des choses dans le noir, insoupçonnables. Tu vas faire leur connaissance, et un jour tu finiras par voir dans les ténèbres. Mais alors, tu souhaiteras être aveugle.'_

« Oh non », reprit Legolas quand son rire finit par mourir dans sa gorge, « cette bougie n'était pas vraiment faite pour m'aider ». Il marqua une légère pause, perdu dans ses souvenirs. « Avec le recul, j'aurais préféré qu'il ne me la donne pas du tout. »

Aragorn cligna des yeux, sachant que le pire était probablement à venir dans le récit de l'elfe. « Et tu as été enfermé seul là-dedans pendant combien de temps ? »

Legolas serra alors les dents et allongea involontairement la mâchoire vers l'avant alors qu'il avait l'air de devoir se retenir d'exploser. Aragorn comprit qu'il avait du commettre une erreur dans sa question, et se prit à craindre la réponse qui allait suivre. Les poings de l'archer étaient crispés et ses narines se dilataient à chaque respiration saccadée. Aragorn sentit sa haine pour Thranduil remonter en anticipation. Les yeux de l'archer se plissèrent d'amertume, et sans regarder le ranger, il reprit la parole.

« Non, Aragorn, je n'étais pas seul...», commença-t-il, les poings toujours serrés. «Ils m'ont mis de la compagnie... Je crois que c'est ça qui a été le pire de tout...»

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•----------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**A suivre...**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•----------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

Et voilàààààà ;D Quand je vous disais que j'avais pas abandonné l'écriture ? ;) Bon, je sais, il s'est écoulé ENOOOOOOOOOORMEMENT de temps entre le dernier chapitre et maintenant T.T Mais il s'est passé tellement de choses ici (principalement tournages) que j'ai plus eu le temps de m'y mettre sérieusement ;(

Enfin, j'ai continué à développer le scénario, mais le passage à l'écriture autre que plan me semblait telle une montagne à déplacer ;( Heureusement que je suis repassée par le Poney Fringuant, qui m'a rendu l'énergie nécessaire pour cette tâche ;) (Bizz à mes coupineuh de là-bas ;-) )

Le chapitre 31 devait être plus long et expliquer le pourquoi du dégoût/peur de la roche pour Legolas, mais si j'avais du tout écrire, vous auriez encore attendu un bon moment, et puis, en découpant ici le chapitre en 2, ça m'a permit de développer d'autres passages pour annoncer l'horreur qui attend notre petit elfe dans le prochain chapitre. J'avais essayé de planifier le chapitre 31 avec la partie « jugement » et la partie « cachot », mais à la fin, je me rendais compte que « trop d'horreur, tue l'horreur ». Il faut un garder un peu pour après, et souffler entre deux ;-)

Je vais maintenant tâcher de **répondre à vos questions** depuis la dernière fois ;)

**Les talents de combats de Legolas **: bah oui, pour le moment, on l'a pas encore vu bastonner. Mais comme il a la réputation d'être un des maîtres assassins de Mirkwood, ça ne saurait tarder ;) Si vous êtes en manque de Legolas qui distribue des beignes, allez vous défouler à « Only One Light » en attendant que ça s'accélère ici ;)

**Le côté morbide des pensées de Legolas :** non, n'allez pas vous jeter par la fenêtre après avoir lu ;'(… Comment connaîtriez vous la suite alors ? ;)

**Le prénom d'Alek :** Heu… Non, ça ne vient pas d'un crossing entre Alix et d'Enak OO ; Mais si je vous dis exactement d'où vient ce nom, je donne trop d'info par rapport aux événements futurs de l'histoire ;) Je sais que quand je réponds aux questions, pas mal de réponses sont « attendez de voir », mais… j'ai pas l'choix, quoi. OUIN !

**Le prénom de Kyrieh :** HOURRAH à Lily Evans ;-) Effectivement, quand j'ai du chercher un nom pour ce personnage, je suis tombé sur le cantique « Kyrie Eleison », et ça m'a donné l'inspiration. Trouver des noms pour des persos est toujours la partie la plus dure pour moi T.T Note pour Lily, y a d'autres similitudes que tu as trouvées ;-)

**La vallée :** Bah, ils sont en train de revenir plus ou moins à leur point de départ. Là d'où ils étaient partis lorsqu'ils avaient été repérés par les Crébains (chapitre 2 – la menace venue du ciel). Pour eux, ça veut dire aussi qu'ils ont perdus des jours précieux et qu'ils ont traversés toutes ces souffrances pour rien. D'où leur moral pas très haut.

**Bientôt la Moria :** Bah oui, ils vont devoir y passer ;-) Même si l'idée n'enchante pas Legolas. Vous saurez pourquoi au chapitre 32 ;-)

**L'enfance et l'âge de Legolas :** certaines de vos réflexions m'ont intrigué. Legolas a ici 2931 ans (âge annoncé par P.J. et Bloom, mais qui n'est jamais que l'année de naissance d'Aragorn ;-) . Comme aucune indication à ce sujet n'existe dans le bouquin, j'ai repris leur suggestion. L'incident de la caravane est arrivé quand il avait 9 ans. Et par la suite, il va dater le « rêve Kyrieh-HommeBlond-MontMaudit » pour l'âge de 10-11 ans. Donc, 2920 ans se sont écoulés depuis ce « rêve » (si c'en est un ;-) ) et son récit à Aragorn. Il est normal que certains événements deviennent flous dans sa mémoire ;-)

**Les rêves de Legolas :** une partie vient de ses souvenirs, parfois « revus ou influencés » par d'autres rêves « imaginaires » avec lesquels ils se mélangent. Parfois il a l'impression qu'un rêve ordinaire a plus de chance d'être réel qu'un rêve relativement bizarre, mais on ne sait jamais… ;-) Dans un monde qui sombre dans la folie, le terme bizarre peut devenir la norme ;-) Donc pour l'instant, il ne sait même pas quelle est la part de souvenir et quelle est la part de délire dans ses rêves. S'il pouvait être certain que Kyrieh n'est qu'un rêve, ou que Kyrieh est la réalité et qu'on lui a mentit, il pourrait y voir plus clair, mais comme il doute d'un cas comme dans l'autre, il n'a pas l'ancrage nécessaire et suffisant pour pouvoir s'y retrouver. Gandalf lui a remis un journal. S'il l'utilise, ça devrait déjà l'aider un peu (et par la même occasion, vous aider **vous** ;P )

**Le manque d'explications :** est volontaire ;-) Comme je l'ai déjà dit plus tôt, il y aura des moments, quand vous recevrez de nouveaux indices, vous aurez envie de relire tous les anciens chapitres, éclairés de cette nouvelle connaissance et vous verrez que tout était devant vos yeux dès le début ;-)

**« A bas Frodon et Boromir »** : pourquoi je me délecte à l'avance à propos d'un des chapitres qui va se passer dans la Moria ? ;-) Vous êtes prévenu(e)s ;P

**Lyane :** le coup du caillou dans la chaussure pour occuper ses pensées? Moui ;-) Pas mal ;-) Il est possible qu'on le retrouve dans les solutions qui vont être proposées à Legolas ;D (version moins trash que l'automutilation du bras ;-) ).

**Question Non-Fic – Donjon de Naheulbeuk : **C'est à la base une série d'épisodes audio (26 épisodes pour l'instant), avec aussi des fausses pubs, des chansons, etc… vous pouvez trouver les épisodes audio à penofchaos point com ;) Et pour les videos, sous youtube, cherchez à « MFC » « Naheulbeuk » ;-) Pour le casting final, j'ai failli ne pas jouer l'elfe. Le producteur ne voulait pas prendre le risque de me voir cumuler réalisation ET comédie, pour ne pas bacler les deux. On est arrivé à un compromis (surtout vu que j'avais quand même réussi l'audition), et je pourrai faire les deux : pour la première saison au moins, un autre réalisateur bossera avec moi (il a la même vision du découpage technique que moi et les mêmes délires). On sera deux, donc, à diriger ce… truc :p

**Question Non-Fic : Silence of the Rings**. Il serait fait APRES Naheulbeuk ;-) (question de crédits et de droits ;-) ) Mais si tout va bien, fin août, je pourrais déjà vous annoncer si c'est faisable, et peut-être qui sera derrière la production (si tout va bien, y en a qui vont rester sur le Q, moi en premier ;P ).

Voilà ;-) Je pense avoir fait le tour des questions que j'ai relevées dans les reviews ;-) Merci encore tout plein pour vos commentaires ;D Ca me fait chaud au cœur quand, entre deux pubs pour du viagra, je reçois une review. Ca me donne l'énergie pour continuer ;,-)…

GROS BISOOOOOOOOOOOOUS ;-X

::Roselyne ::


	32. La peur aime la compagnie

_**Disclaimer: **__Aucun des persos de Tolkien n'est à moi ;,(... (reniflement tristounet), mais je les emprunte joyeusement pour cette fiction ;)_

**·..·**

**LA COMMUNAUTÉ DES ELFES**

_**Chapitre Trente-deux – **__**La peur aime la compagnie**__**.  
**_

**·..·**

**·..·**

L'enfant elfe se débattait dans les couloirs de pierres, traîné par deux gardes et précédé de son grand frère Odúrin. Ce dernier jetait de temps à autre un regard par-dessus son épaule, comme pour s'assurer que son turbulent petit frère était toujours là – turbulent petit frère qui avait osé défendre des humains face au roi des elfes sylvains. Le sourire suffisant qui s'affichait sur ses lèvres en ces moments laissait une impression glacée en Legolas. Il connaissait suffisamment son frère pour savoir que ce genre de sourire ne présageait jamais rien de bon. Plus tard, avec le recul, il se rendrait compte qu'il redoutait son ainé autant qu'il le haïssait.

Un troisième garde fermait la marche, peut-être pour rattraper l'enfant elfe s'il parvenait à s'échapper, ou pour surveiller qu'aucun assaillant ne surgisse dans leur dos. Legolas ne savait pas où il était emmené, ses vêtements toujours tâchés du sang de l'enfant humain Alek, mais de ce qu'il avait compris des regards et demi-paroles des adultes, il associait sa destination à la mort. Et il faisait tout pour retarder l'inéluctable.

« Laissez-moi regarder la lumière des étoiles avant, je vous en supplie ! », criait-il d'une voix plaintive vers les gardes, essayant de trouver tout prétexte pour retarder l'échéance. « Allons, ne fait pas l'enfant ! », rétorqua Odúrin, avant qu'un des gardes n'ait pu éventuellement fléchir face à cette requête typiquement elfique d'un condamné. On accordait toujours la dernière vision des étoiles.

Mais pas ici apparemment. « On est bientôt arrivé et tu vas pouvoir découvrir … », il laissa sa phrase en suspens, un léger sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres, ne sachant pas si révéler trop à l'enfant pouvait accentuer sa peur, ou le préparer à l'affronter avec bravoure et donc diminuer la frayeur qu'il pourrait ressentir.

Parfois l'ignorance n'était _pas_ un bienfait.

Odúrin s'arrêta après avoir dépassé une lourde porte de pierre que Legolas avait d'abord pris pour une prolongation un peu lisse du mur. Si ce n'avait été pour la lourde barre de métal, horizontale, il ne se serait même pas aperçu de sa présence. A la lueur vacillante des torches, Legolas détailla rapidement la porte. Pesante, résistante, d'un aspect vieux et peu utilisée. Les gonds et la barre de métal étaient d'ailleurs piqués de rouille par endroit. A gauche de la porte, au ras du sol, se trouvait une grosse pierre, plus grosse que les pierres du mur, qui semblait pouvoir être délogée, non sans peine. Si cette pierre était plus grosse que les moellons du mur, elle ne semblait pas assez grosse pour qu'un elfe puisse s'y glisser. Même pas un enfant.

Par contre, un animal pas trop gros, pourrait, lui…

Le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu par le sinistre cliquetis métallique. Legolas se tourna vers la source du bruit et vit que le premier garde venait de faire tourner la lourde barre sur son centre, l'amenant en position verticale. Il tira sur une poignée en métal torsadé sur le côté, et du s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises - démontrant bien le côté lourd et peu utilisé de la porte – avant que cette dernière ne daigne s'ouvrir en un sinistre bruit de lourde pierre raclée. L'estomac de l'enfant elfe voulu se retourner. Il allait entrer en sa dernière demeure, et il redoutait ce qu'il allait découvrir à l'intérieur. Et après combien de temps il souhaiterait que la mort l'emporte.

Et pendant tout ce temps, un peu à l'écart et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, Odúrin observait son jeune frère, le regard amusé et un mauvais sourire sur les lèvres, comme s'il se délectait à l'avance du spectacle qui allait s'en suivre. A ce moment, Legolas comprit que son frère ainé le haïssait. Probablement pour lui avoir pris sa mère lors de sa naissance, se dit le jeune elfe.

Les paroles de l'elfe plus vieux lui revinrent en mémoire

('_Petit frère, tu verras, il y a des choses dans le noir, insoupçonnables...'_)

et il frissonna, reculant d'un pas. Son dos entra vite en contact avec le garde posté derrière lui, et une main – ferme mais pourtant sans brutalité excessive – lui saisit l'épaule, comme pour prévenir toute idée de s'éloigner.

A ce moment, l'instinct de conservation prit le dessus en Legolas, et il se débattit, tentant de se soustraire à cette main qui le retenait. Il se tordit comme une anguille pour essayer de s'extraire rapidement de sa tunique par laquelle le garde le retenait, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. D'autres gardes vinrent prêter main forte au premier, et saisirent ses bras et ses jambes. L'enfant se débattit de plus belle en hurlant alors qu'on le trainait vers la porte ouverte, rectangle sombre et béant tel une gueule gigantesque prête à avaler son âme. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Odúrin s'approcher et sans le regarder, il devina son regard et son sourire mauvais. Et alors que les gardes le soulevaient de terre pour pouvoir le porter plus facilement à l'intérieur de la pièce sombre, Legolas se contorsionna plus violemment, parvint à dégager une jambe, et envoya son pied dans la direction de son frère ainé. Ce dernier ne s'était pas attendu à une telle vivacité, et n'essaya même pas d'esquiver.

Quand la pointe du pied de Legolas impacta avec l'aine de son frère, deux choses se produisirent en même : le masque de joie mauvaise d'Odúrin s'altéra considérablement alors qu'il laissait s'échapper un hoquet de surprise, et les trois paires d'yeux des gardes s'embuèrent par sympathie.

Legolas eut l'impression que sa haine, sa colère, sa tristesse et toute l'horreur de cette journée devenaient une sorte de fluide brûlant qui venait de jaillir de sa botte vers son frère. En le voyant se plier en deux avec un juron de douleur, l'enfant elfe ressentit une sorte de joie sauvage. Il avait le regard un peu fou des animaux acculés qui sentent qu'ils vont mourir et tentent le tout pour le tout en se retournant contre leurs assaillants. Certains cerfs étaient bien venus à bout d'une meute de loups en de similaires circonstances.

Mais il n'était qu'un enfant, et face à des guerriers ayant l'habitude de combats plus rudes. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à le maitriser à nouveau et le jetèrent _manu militari_ dans la pièce sombre. Legolas atterrit lourdement sur son flan droit et roula sur lui-même, toussant et à moitié sonné. Il se redressa rapidement et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce pour se rendre compte qu'il ne voyait… rien du tout.

Dans la zone de lumière due à la porte encore ouverte (pour combien de temps ?), il pouvait distinguer que les murs autour de l'entrée étaient faits des mêmes grosses pierres que dans le couloir. Mais le reste de la pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité la plus parfaite, comme si les ténèbres étaient devenues palpables. Il plissa les yeux, mais ne parvint pas à distinguer le moindre mur, ou le moindre objet face à lui. La pièce pouvait être gigantesque ou minuscule… à moins que quelque chose fut tapis sur les murs et absorba toute la lumière. Quelque chose d'inerte, ou

('_il y a des choses dans le noir, insoupçonnables.')_

de vivant.

Legolas ramena son attention vers le rectangle de lumière qui se découpait à l'entrée pour constater avec une bulle d'acidité dans l'estomac que son frère s'y tenait désormais… sa fine épée dégainée et fermement tenue dans sa main gauche, le masque de mépris habituel remplacé par celui d'une colère mal contenue.

'_Ca y est'_, se dit le jeune elfe, _'il va décider d'être mon bourreau ; et il va me tuer…'_

Une petite voix à l'arrière de son esprit lui disait qu'Odúrin prendrait probablement son temps.

Il réalisa alors une chose étrange : il aurait du être terrorisé par cette pensée, mais l'obscurité derrière lui semblait bien plus effrayante. Son frère lui avait parlé de créatures vivant dans l'obscurité

_(un jour tu finiras par voir dans les ténèbres. Mais alors, tu souhaiteras être aveugle.)_

et dont il allait faire connaissance.

**·..·**

Legolas interrompit son récit en voyant les poings serrés qu'Aragorn maintenait sur ses genoux. Il jeta un coup d'œil au ranger et vit le regard intense que ce dernier jetait devant lui. Il ne regardait par l'elfe, mais devait être en train de visualiser ce que son compagnon de route lui décrivait. Et sous son apparence de roc solide, Legolas devinait un sang qui bouillait. L'héritier d'Isildur sembla remarquer le silence de l'elfe, même s'il n'avait pas duré plus de 3 secondes, et ramena le regard vers l'archer. Legolas comprit la question muette qui flottait dans le regard de l'humain, même s'il avait déjà la réponse face à lui.

« Non », dit-il avec un sourire triste et une voix étrangement détachée. « Odúrin ne m'a évidemment pas tué…». Il marqua une pause et son regard s'assombrit. Quand il reprit parole, sa voix n'était presque plus qu'un murmure.

« Et pourtant… Par la suite, j'ai de nombreuses fois souhaité qu'il l'eut fait ».

**·..·**

Odùrin dut sûrement hésiter un moment. Il fut certainement sur le point d'utiliser son épée contre son jeune frère. Legolas expliqua à Aragorn qu'il avait vécu les secondes qui avaient suivit avec un morbide détachement. Comme s'il était en plein rêve, en train d'observer la scène depuis l'extérieur de son corps. Au cours de l'heure qui avait précédé, il avait du sans s'en rendre compte épuiser toutes ses réserves de terreur. Son esprit avait sans doute franchi le mur de la panique pour émerger l'espace de quelques instants dans le calme plat qui se trouvait de l'autre côté.

Odùrin avait serré le point autour du manche de son épée, le masque de douleur sur son visage était devenu de la haine blanche et une lueur ressemblant à de la folie était fugitivement passé dans son regard. Mais pas assez fugitivement pour échapper au garde qui se tenait sur sa droite et hors de vue du jeune elfe dans la cellule. Le garde avança d'un pas vers Odùrin et plaqua une paume douce mais ferme sur le torse de se dernier, le poussant légèrement en arrière pour l'incliner à se calmer.

Tel un serpent, Odùrin tourna rapidement la tête vers l'intrus et Legolas vit une expression plus dure passer sur le visage de son frère. L'enfant elfe eut une étincelle de crainte pour le garde qui venait peut-être de lui sauver la vie.

Ou du moins de retarder sa mort de quelques précieuses secondes.

'_Faites attention'_, eut-il envie de crier pour avertir le garde, _'l'elfe sur lequel vous venez de poser la main est quelqu'un de très dangereux !'_

Mais aucun son ne parvint à sortir de sa gorge.

Le garde parla à voix basse à Odùrin, mais Legolas comprit la fin de la phrase : « … _il_ a dit de ne pas le tuer, qu'il devait survivre de lui-même à ce qui l'attend.»

Legolas comprit que le 'il' devait être probablement son père, et il vit l'expression dure de son frère ainé, se radoucir après quelques horribles instants. Enfin, _se radoucir_ n'était peut-être pas le terme correct, vu la lueur mauvaise qui se mit à luire dans ses yeux alors qu'il ramenait son regard vers son jeune frère. Legolas eut l'impression d'être aspiré vers son propre corps. Il jeta un œil derrière lui, espérant pouvoir distinguer quelque chose qu'il aurait omis lors de sa première (et rapide) inspection.

Mais une fois encore, l'obscurité était totale. Aucun moyen de savoir s'il y avait un mur à 10 pas, ou à 50 pas devant lui. Aucun moyen non plus de savoir s'il y avait quelque chose _entre_ lui et le mur…

_(il y a des choses dans le noir, insoupçonnables)_

Odùrin parut comprendre la question muette de son jeune frère. Bien qu'il lui tournât le dos, Legolas devina son sourire au ton acide de sa voix et à son doux ricanement.

« Rien ne presse, petit frère. Tu vas avoir tout le temps que tu veux pour partir en exploration dans ta nouvelle demeure. Si du moins tu l'oses… », ajouta-t-il après une longue seconde. Legolas s'était retourné et vit alors que son frère avait reculé de deux pas. Si la menace de l'épée semblait être passée, la raison pour laquelle son aîné se retirait de l'ouverture de la porte pouvait signifier autre chose : que cette dernière allait être refermée. Et cette perspective lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac alors que de la glace semblait avoir été coulée dans ses veines. Il eut alors l'impression de sentir une présence dans son dos, mauvaise et calculatrice, ainsi qu'un léger souffle sur sa nuque. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son cœur se mit à accélérer. Il ne se posa pas la question sur la réalité de cette sensation, mais se rua en avant, vers le carré de lumière salvateur.

« NE ME LAISSE PAS SEUL ICI ! ». Brusquement, la perspective de mort par l'épée que son frère paraissait tout enclin à lui offrir lui semblait bien douce. Il parvint à mettre un pied hors de la pièce, mais Odùrin s'était déjà élancé vers l'avant et d'une main violemment plaquée sur sa poitrine, il repoussa sans ménagement l'enfant elfe dans la pièce sombre. Le corps de Legolas sembla flotter dans les airs pendant un moment interminable avant que la gravité ne le rappelle vers le sol de pierres. Le jeune elfe roula sur lui-même, toussant pour récupérer une respiration douloureuse, avant de réaliser qu'il avait été projeté plus loin dans la pièce qu'il n'avait osé s'aventurer depuis son entrée forcée quelques minutes plus tôt. Il réalisa qu'il pouvait à peine distinguer ses mains, son tronc bloquant la lumière du couloir. Son cerveau lui hurla le danger et il recula frénétiquement vers la lumière, sans perdre les ténèbres des yeux.

Il considéra du coin de l'œil la porte ouverte. Il avait la sensation qu'elle ne resterait pas ouverte encore bien longtemps. Devait-il tenter une nouvelle sortie ? Ou mettre à profit ces précieuses secondes de clarté pour tenter de sonder les ténèbres face à lui et distinguer ce qui l'attendait.

'_Es-tu vraiment certain de vouloir savoir ?'_, fit une petite voix à l'arrière de son esprit.

Il avait l'impression d'être sur une pente glissante. Et plus il se débattait, plus il prenait de la vitesse. Et en bas… en bas… le noir. Le petit rire de son frère ainé le tira momentanément de son imagination. Il tourna vivement sa tête vers Odùrin et vit que son expression était plutôt douce par rapport à la panoplie étalée ces dernières heures.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, petit frère. Tu ne seras pas seul. Un ami à toi va te tenir compagnie. »

Legolas fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Quel ami ? Qui allait venir partager sa misère ? Et dans quel but ? La nouvelle d'une compagnie amicale à ses côtés face à un danger inconnu aurait du le soulager. Mais prononcé par Odùrin, le plus doux des poèmes pouvait ressembler à un crachat sur le sol. Le regard de l'enfant fut attiré par un mouvement derrière Odùrin.

Un garde, qui ne faisait pas partie de son _escorte_ initiale, s'approcha. Il portait sur son épaule quelque chose que Legolas ne pouvait identifier, enroulé dans une cape sombre. En un instant, l'enfant elfe reconnu le nouveau venu à ses cheveux presque roux. Lyrandael. Ce n'était pas un haut gradé dans l'armée de son père, mais c'était quelqu'un de valeur dont la présence à ses côtés pouvait rassurer plus d'un. Legolas n'était qu'un enfant, mais il savait déjà qu'il ne fallait pas se fier à l'apparence douce et paisible de cet adulte. Lyrandael était un habile combattant, quelqu'un de valeur. Legolas n'aurait jamais osé le considérer comme une 'ami', mais si c'était lui qui allait affronter à ses côtés les créatures tapies dans les ténèbres, alors il pouvait se rassurer un peu et commencer à considérer cette pièce comme un mélange entre une punition et l'épreuve de passage à l'âge de se battre.

Lyrandael le considéra un instant, l'air pensif, presque hésitant, puis tourna la tête vers Odùrin. L'aîné des fils de Thranduil acquiesça calmement. Lyrandael fit quelques pas vers la pièce, au grand soulagement de Legolas. Ainsi il ne serait pas seul. Il pourrait même espérer survivre…

Mais au moment de passer la limite de la porte, Lyrandael s'arrêta. Après un bref instant, il leva les mains vers son fardeau. L'enfant elfe sentit un malaise naitre en lui en remarquant que Lyrandael évitait de le regarder dans les yeux. D'une secousse, l'adulte projeta son fardeau à l'intérieur de la pièce sombre, tout en tenant la cape entre ses mains serrées.

Pour l'enfant elfe, le temps parut ralentir alors que la cape se déroulait, révélant la nature du fardeau. Il comprit rapidement ce que son frère avait voulu dire quand il avait parlé de compagnie...

L'esprit de Legolas devint blanc pendant un bref instant… avant que le corps d'Alek ne heurte le sol d'un bruit mou à côté de lui. Il recula précipitamment, s'éloignant de la lumière. Très vite, son odorat perçut l'odeur métallique du sang de l'enfant, mélangé à celui de la transpiration et les relents de peur qui flottaient encore autour de ce corps qui se refroidissait.

La peur qui allait être désormais la sienne. La peur aime la compagnie. Quand son _porteur_ n'est plus capable de la cajoler – par exemple parce que son cœur a cessé de battre – elle cherche rapidement un nouvel hôte.

Legolas comprit alors que ce n'était pas un cauchemar dont il allait sortir – il aurait été incapable d'imaginer une situation pareille, même dans le pire de ses cauchemars. Il allait réellement se retrouver enfermé dans une pièce dont il ne pouvait pas distinguer les limites, mais dont les ténèbres n'enlevaient rien au danger de ce qui pouvait s'y cacher…

Mais en plus, la seule compagnie qu'il aurait face aux créatures de l'obscurité qui l'attendaient affamées, était le cadavre de l'enfant humain dont il avait ôté la vie ! Un mélange dense de culpabilité et de désespoir lui étreignit la gorge. Des points noirs apparurent devant ses yeux et il fut certain un moment qu'il allait tomber sur le sol, face contre les grosses pierres tachées du sang humain, qu'il le veuille ou non.

Une pensée morbide le traversa et il en éprouva une part de honte : si son frère fermait la porte, il pourrait toujours rester prostré dans un coin, en espérant que les créatures qui peuplaient l'obscurité ne le remarqueraient pas. Que si elles étaient affamées, elles s'attaqueraient peut-être d'abord au cadavre d'Alek, ce qui lui ferait gagner du temps en espérant la clémence rapide de son père. Bien qu'espérer une clémence rapide de sa part reviendrait à espérer que les araignées géantes et les wargs de la forêt de Mirkwood se décident à adopter un régime végétarien.

Le lourd raclement de la porte de pierre le tira de ses pensées et il leva un regard paniqué vers le rectangle de lumière dorée. Le dégoût de la situation et la peur de l'avenir auraient du lui donner les forces nécessaires pour lui faire faire une dernière tentative vers la liberté. Ne pas mourir ici sans s'être battu jusqu'au bout. Mais l'horreur de ces derniers instants semblait avoir épuisé ses ultimes réserves. Il ne put que regarder, impuissant, la zone lumineuse se réduire… Et tout ce temps qui lui parut une éternité, il réalisa une horreur plus grande et plus ironique : Le visage de son frère, le regardant fixement dans ce rectangle de lumière qui s'amincissait, serait la dernière chose qu'il verrait avant la mort. Le sourire de son aîné fit ressurgir en son esprit ce souvenir insistant :

_'__Petit frère, tu verras, il y a des choses dans le noir, insoupçonnables. Tu vas faire leur connaissance, et un jour tu finiras par voir dans les ténèbres. Mais alors, tu souhaiteras être aveugle.'_

Le rectangle de lumière continua à se rétrécir. Bientôt, il ne vit plus que le visage de son frère. Bientôt ce ne fut plus que son œil droit, fixe et implacable. La porte claqua en un lourd bruit sinistre et les ténèbres totales tombèrent.

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**A suivre...**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**Et voilà !** Après ce long moment d'attente, le chapitre 32 est **ENFIN** online ! :D

Vous voyez que j'avais pas abandonné mes fics ? ;)

Avec moi, vous apprenez toute la finesse et la succulence du mot « patience », je sais ;-)

Vos reviews et votre soutien m'ont fait super plaisir _[en particulier le soutien de bourrin que j'ai reçu sur facebook avec un certain groupe, hein ? ;) ]_ et m'ont motivé à grappiller une seconde par-ci, une minute par là, pour finaliser ce chapitre ;) Par contre, si je veux le sortir maintenant, je dois reporter mes réponses à vos questions dans le prochain chapitre… qui risque d'être passablement encore plus GLAUQUE que celui-ci ;-)

_(et je parie que certain(e)s ici arriveront à l'exploit de mettre dans la même phrase et sans une once de remords : « pauvre petit Legolas qu'on aime » et « chouette un nouveau chapitre glauque » :-P )_

Il reste encore plein de points sombres _(sinon, une suite aux chapitres en cours perdrait rapidement de sa saveur ;) )_, mais l'aversion de Legolas pour ce qui est des souterrains de la Moria commence à prendre de son sens… ;-)

Allez, 1h32 du mat, journée passablement trash en perspective. Je vais dormir un petit peu ;-)

Gros bisous et à bientôt :*

::Roselyne::


	33. Une Lueur dans la Nuit

_**Disclaimer: **__Aucun des persos de Tolkien n'est à moi ;,(... Néanmoins, je les emprunte joyeusement pour cette fiction ;)_

_**Musique :**__ Hé oui, depuis quelques temps, pour ceux/celles qui voudraient se mettre dans l'ambiance, je mets les musiques qui tournaient (en boucle) lors de l'écriture du chapitre. Pour celui-ci, c'est « __**Breath**__ », de __**Breaking Benjamin**__._

**·..·**

**LA COMMUNAUTÉ DES ELFES**

_**Chapitre Trente-trois – Une Lueur dans la Nuit.**_

**·..·**

**·..·**

L'enfant elfe entendit le sinistre cliquetis du lourd verrou qui se remettait en place. Il pivota automatiquement sur lui-même pour faire face au fond de la pièce, pressant son dos contre la froideur de la porte d'entrée.

Le noir était complet. Mais certains sons habitaient encore ce lieu, parcourant les pierres du sol et des murs comme des flammes léchant paresseusement une palissade de bois. Legolas essayait de respirer le plus silencieusement possible afin de faire la part des choses entre ce qu'il entendait venant du couloir, et ce qui pouvait être émis par les créatures des ténèbres face à lui. Combien de temps avant que ses yeux ne s'habituent à l'obscurité ? Combien de temps avant qu'il ne voie ce à quoi il allait faire face ? Combien de temps avant qu'il souhaitât être aveugle ? Quand Odùrin lui avait parlé de ce qui l'attendait dans cette prison, il avait imaginé qu'il aurait du temps avant que cela ne se produise. Il n'avait pas réalisé auparavant que le laps de temps pouvait être extrêmement court…

Il huma l'endroit, ajoutant un nouveau sens à son observation des lieux. Il perçut un mélange olfactif d'odeurs franches et d'odeurs sourdes. Le sang d'Alek, l'odeur de la peur de ses derniers instants imprégnée dans les vêtements de l'enfant humain par sa sueur… L'odeur de la pierre qui l'entourait. L'odeur de sa propre peur… Ainsi que des relents d'odeur de pourriture sèche et ancienne. Une étrange odeur qui devait être là depuis un bon moment, mais qu'il ne pouvait identifier clairement. La preuve en tout cas qu'il n'y avait pas que lui et Alek dans cette pièce.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées en entendant le raclement d'une pierre. Dans un premier temps, son cœur bondit de joie dans sa poitrine. Tout cela n'avait été qu'une mauvaise plaisanterie destinée à l'effrayer et lui donner une bonne leçon. Odùrin allait le sortir de là, lui ébouriffer les cheveux, se moquer de lui devant les autres… probablement pendant de nombreuses années et décennies… Qu'importe ! Cela était toujours mieux que l'alternative.

Cependant, il réalisa rapidement que ce n'était pas la porte qui s'ouvrait. C'était ce petit bloc de pierre qu'il avait repéré dès son arrivée dans le couloir. Ce bloc masquant un orifice dans le mur trop petit pour qu'il puisse s'y glisser. Mais suffisamment grand pour un animal. Il se contracta. Quelle compagnie allait-on lui ajouter ? Quoi de pire que le cadavre d'Alek et les créatures de la nuit ?

Le bloc fut retiré et un trait de lumière dorée troua l'obscurité avec espoir. Legolas se figea, ne sachant s'il devait se ruer vers la lumière ou craindre ce qui allait entrer. Puis une main aux doigts fins passa par l'ouverture, portant une minuscule bougie allumée et la posa sur le sol. Legolas avait reconnu un des anneaux aux doigts du porteur de bougie. Il s'agissait de son frère. Redoutant un autre piège, il se tint coi et attendit que l'enfer se déchaine à nouveau.

Mais tout ce qui suivit, fut le bruit de la pierre à nouveau roulée dans l'orifice. Legolas demeura immobile, ne comprenant pas trop pourquoi cette faveur lui était offerte. Il fixait cette bougie, les yeux grands ouverts, n'osant presque pas ciller, de peur qu'elle ne disparaisse, tous ses sens tendus vers cette lumière tremblotante, mais n'osant pas non plus bouger, de peur d'effrayer cette petite flamme et qu'elle ne s'enfuie… A jamais. Il se forçait à fixer la flamme… Presque de manière hypnotisante. Car il sentait que ses yeux étaient dangereusement attirés vers le bas. Vers cette zone floue à la limite de son champ de vision, où il pouvait deviner le corps sans vie d'Alek. Il avait la sensation que si son regard descendait trop, il croiserait celui, accusateur, de l'enfant humain. Et que son cœur cesserait de battre.

Il n'osait pas non plus tourner son regard vers la droite, vers le fond inconnu de cette pièce, de peur que cette faible flamme fût suffisante pour révéler ce que seuls ses yeux habitués à l'obscurité auraient pu. Il réalisa qu'il préférait apparemment rester dans les ténèbres et supporter son imagination, que d'affronter la réalité implacable. Car quand on imagine, on peut toujours espérer avoir _trop_ d'imagination et en rire…

Une voix résonna alors près de son oreille gauche et le fit sursauter. Il plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche pour s'imposer le silence, mais un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres, ravi de prendre la clef des champs.

« A ta place, je ne perdrais pas de temps avec la bougie », c'était la voix de son frère Odùrin, filtrant au travers de la porte massive. « Elle est faible, et va bientôt mourir. Prends-la en main. Vite sinon il sera trop tard ! »

Legolas était terrorisé par son frère, et le haïssait tout autant. Mais il n'était qu'un enfant, et il obéit à l'injonction. Il enjamba avec une prudence mêlée de nausée le corps de l'enfant humain et s'approcha de la lumière vacillante de la flamme, en prenant soin de ne pas regarder sur sa droite vers le fond de la pièce où il était pour l'instant enfermé. Il s'accroupit près de la bougie et la prit précautionneusement dans le creux de ses mains, avec la même délicatesse que s'il se fut agît d'un papillon fragile et éphémère qui parfois s'aventuraient profondément dans la forêt de Mirkwood et échappaient aux multiples toiles d'araignées géantes pour parvenir au Palais et y mourir d'épuisement.

« Que vas-tu choisir, maintenant, petit frère ? ». La voix d'Odùrin s'était déplacée, se rapprochant de la trappe dans le mur. Il devait deviner les faits et gestes de l'enfant elfe comme s'il eut été lui-même dans la pièce en ce moment. La gorge de Legolas se serra, mais il n'osa répondre, préférant laisser au temps le soin de faire le choix à sa place. « Vas-tu utiliser le temps de lumière qu'il te reste pour partir explorer ta nouvelle demeure et découvrir les créatures qui s'y trouvent afin de te préparer à ce qui t'attendra une fois que la lumière aura disparu ? … ou vas-tu tenter de te frayer un chemin vers la sortie tant que tu le peux encore ? »

Le souffle de Legolas se suspendit. Ainsi il y avait une solution, une possibilité pour sortir de cet endroit nauséeux ? L'enfant qu'il était à ce moment-là eut une bouffée de reconnaissance vis-à-vis de son frère ainé. Des siècles plus tard, il réaliserait que ce moment faisait partie de ce qui l'avait fait murir bien avant l'âge : la perte de l'innocence accompagnant la perte de confiance dans les adultes.

« Comment sortir d'ici ? » répondit-il dans un souffle empli d'espoir. Ce sentiment ne dura pas quand il entendit le léger rire de son frère. Au début, il cru qu'il l'avait juste imaginé, ce rire.

« Ton ami Alek détient la manière pour toi de quitter cet endroit avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ». Legolas fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers la porte d'entrée. Avant qu'il puisse y réfléchir, son regard descendit sur le corps inerte et ensanglanté de l'enfant humain. Par chance, le visage d'Alek était tourné dans l'autre direction, mais cela n'empêcha pas le souvenir de son regard accusateur et mort de se frayer un chemin dans son esprit. Legolas déglutit avec peine.

« La lourde porte d'entrée peut s'ouvrir de l'intérieur », continua Odùrin. « Un mécanisme est prévu à cet effet, mais il est habilement caché. Difficile de le trouver dans la lumière. Alors imagine un peu dans l'obscurité complète ».

Legolas comprit alors que son temps était effectivement compté. Quand la bougie serait morte, il perdrait probablement toute chance de trouver le moyen de sortir de cet endroit. Il se releva sur ses jambes tremblantes et avança doucement vers la porte, portant toujours la lueur vacillante et dorée dans le creux de ses mains. Les flammes projetaient des taches lumineuses et vivantes sur les murs, mais il s'efforçait toujours de ne pas regarder sur sa gauche, vers le fond de la pièce.

Parfois l'ignorance était préférable. Il devait se concentrer sur la porte d'entrée.

« Ah, j'oubliais », reprit Odùrin alors que Legolas s'était suffisamment rapproché de la porte pour n'être qu'à deux pas d'Alek. « Pour activer le mécanisme d'ouverture, il te faut une clef. Cette clef se trouve dans les entrailles de ton ami _humain_ ». Il avait réussit à charger ce mot d'une consonance toute particulière. Dans un futur lointain, un nazi allemand dirait « sale Juif ! » avec la même intonation.

Legolas stoppa net son avancée vers la porte et abaissa à nouveau son regard vers le corps d'Alek. Il ne pouvait pas avoir entendu ce qu'il croyait avoir entendu. C'était impossible ! Il était en train de faire un cauchemar et il allait se réveiller en hurlant. Tout ne pouvait pas lui tomber dessus sur la même journée… !

« Tu devrais te dépêcher, petit frère ».

La voix d'Odùrin, encore. A moins qu'il ne l'eut imaginé. Comme tout le reste, probablement.

« Vivre ou mourir, c'est toi qui va devoir choisir ».

Legolas ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer Alek avec des yeux écarquillés. Il était paralysé, la bougie dans ses mains commençait à couler sur les côtés et la cire brulante s'égouttait sur sa peau, mais la douleur semblait une information lointaine, détachée, comme appartenant à quelqu'un d'autre. Il pensait avoir touché le fond de l'horreur et du cauchemar, mais Odùrin, comme à son habitude, avait encore quelques lapins dans son chapeau.

« Je ne te passe pas de couteau pour ta recherche de la clef : tu as déjà effectué une entaille dans ton ami, plus tôt dans la salle du trône, tu te souviens ? Pars de là, creuse-toi une ouverture, et fouille. »

Legolas ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer, les mains disparaissant dans le ventre d'Alek, fouillant indéfiniment des entrailles froides et visqueuses, et eut un haut-le-cœur. Il se plaqua une main devant la bouche et essaya de ne pas rendre son dernier dîner. Des points lumineux volèrent devant ses yeux et il crut qu'il allait s'évanouir, là, aux côtés d'Alek, et que la bougie mourrait avant qu'il eut pu reprendre connaissance.

**·..·**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, ensuite ? », demanda Aragorn alors que Legolas était plongé dans le silence depuis près d'une demi-minute. Legolas releva un regard fiévreux vers le ranger. Il respirait par à-coups légers, et donnait l'impression de retenir des larmes. Il revivait réellement tous ces évènements et en semblait aussi terrorisé qu'à l'époque où il n'était qu'un jeune elfe sans aucune expérience de la cruauté des adultes.

« Je n'ai… », il coassa, puis déglutit avec difficulté avant de reprendre. « Je n'ai pas pu ! ». Il prit à tort le silence estomaqué d'Aragorn pour un reproche, et se justifia : « Je n'avais que dix ans, Aragorn ! Je venais de tuer un enfant sans défense, j'aurais voulu pouvoir échanger ma vie contre la sienne, et mon frère me disait que j'allais devoir fouiller ses entrailles, lui manquer de l'ultime respect, dans le but de sauver ma vie… APRÈS CE QUE JE LUI AVAIS FAIS ! ».

Sa voix avait brusquement gagné en ampleur. Aragorn eut un regard involontaire par delà l'épaule de Legolas, vers les autres membres de la Communauté dans l'abri. Ils étaient assez éloignés pour ne pas entendre la confession de Legolas tant qu'il parlait assez bas. Mais cette fin de phrase n'allait pas tomber dans l'oreille de sourds. Et vu qu'ils n'auraient probablement que cette bribe d'info, ils allaient commencer à extrapoler depuis cette phrase. Avec un cynisme épuisé, Aragorn se dit que les projections qu'ils feraient iraient toutes dans un sens très négatif.

L'elfe reprit, sa voix était de nouveau basse, mais chargée d'un côté acide qui n'était pas présent au début. « Ce serait maintenant, je n'aurais aucune hésitation, tu le sais, à fouiller un cadavre pour trouver le moyen de sortir d'un piège mortel. » Le sourire qui s'affichait sur ses lèvres était presque glacial, envoyant un frisson désagréable le long de l'échine d'Aragorn, lui rappelant que son ami était un maître assassin qui allait souvent droit au but, sans état d'âme. En tout cas, c'était l'impression que Legolas avait donné. Aucun elfe de Mirkwood qui voulait survivre ne pouvait se permettre de laisser ses émotions contrôler ses actions. Maintenant, le ranger se disait qu'il était possible que sous la carapace de froideur et d'efficacité, Legolas ait encaissé chacune des exécutions comme autant de blessures internes.

L'elfe rabaissa son regard vers ses mains qu'il serrait et dépliait à tour de rôle, comme s'il visualisait tout le sang qui les avaient recouvertes depuis près de trois mille ans. Pouvait-il se souvenir de chacune de ses victimes ? Probablement pas les orcs et les gobelins. Mais le ranger était prêt à mettre sa main au feu qu'il n'y avait pas eu que des peaux vertes dans les _contrats_ que son ami avait reçu de Mirkwood.

« Je n'avais que dix ans… », murmura encore Legolas. Aragorn était estomaqué, les membres aussi lourds que des rochers. Il avait vu des horreurs et des tortures similaires par le passé, mais infligées à des adultes. Pas à un enfant si jeune, quelle que soit sa race ! Il savait qu'il devait dire quelque chose, rassurer Legolas, lui montrer qu'il était à ses côtés, mais pour l'instant, sa gorge semblait aussi paralysée que ses membres.

Après un moment, Legolas reprit, sans cesser de fixer ses mains.

**·..·**

Legolas ne sut jamais combien de temps il était resté immobile à fixer Alek, en souhaitant fermement se réveiller de ce cauchemar. Son esprit sortit de sa torpeur horrifique pour accélérer quand il remarqua la brusque chute de lumière. Le temps de la lumière arrivait à son terme et il n'avait rien fait. Son cœur se mit à s'emballer et il jeta un regard frénétique vers les ténèbres sur sa gauche, espérant en même temps que craignant de distinguer quelque chose de tapis dans l'ombre. Mais la seule chose qu'il vit fut que s'il y avait un mur opposé à la porte d'entrée, il n'était pas à trois mètres de lui comme dans une prison classique, mais plus loin. Probablement _beaucoup_ plus loin. Il refusa de tenter quoi que ce soit de ce côté-là.

Une autre pensée s'était imposée à son esprit. Odùrin avait parlé d'un mécanisme dans la porte, un mécanisme difficile à discerner même dans la lumière. Une pensée très adulte s'imposa alors à l'enfant elfe : Il fallait qu'il utilise les dernières secondes de lumière pour repérer l'emplacement du mécanisme. Cela ne l'engageait à rien, cela ne l'obligerait pas à fouiller le corps de l'enfant humain ; mais au moins, il _saurait_. Si les choses tournaient mal, au moins, il saurait… La lumière de la flamme décrut encore. Parfois, succinctement, elle s'accroissait quand elle léchait brièvement la cire qui était sur ses mains. L'enfant elfe ne paraissait pas réaliser ses brûlures pour le moment. Il avait trop attendu, et maintenant, il devait essayer de rattraper ce qui pouvait encore l'être. La panique de se retrouver à nouveau dans le noir, et démuni face aux créatures des ténèbres, lui enserra le cœur. Et sous l'effet de la panique, il confondit vitesse et précipitation.

Il voulu enjamber le corps d'Alek pour atteindre la lourde porte d'entrée, toute son attention tendue vers le moindre détail qui ressortirait de la texture de bloc de pierre devant lui. Mais soudain, il sentit une main, petite mais ferme et glacée, qui venait de se refermer sur sa cheville. Il voulut hurler, mais aucun son ne sorti de sa gorge, alors qu'il tombait tête la première sur les dalles de pierre. Il heurta brutalement le sol poisseux du sang de l'humain et de la terre et lâcha la bougie. Il se tordit sur lui-même et tira sa jambe vers lui, pour faire lâcher prise à l'autre enfant. Dans les dernières lueurs vacillantes de la bougie, Legolas croisa le regard vide et accusateur d'Alek, mais l'expression du visage mort du jeune humain dans cette lumière mourante lui parut grimaçante et ricanante.

'_Ne m'abandonne pas Legolas. Nous allons jouer, comme deux bons amis, ensemble pour l'éternité.'_

L'instant d'après, la bougie mourut pour de bon.

Et Legolas hurla à pleins poumons.

**·..·**

Aragorn sentait qu'il allait vomir. Pas tant pour ce que Legolas lui décrivait, que pour le fait qu'un enfant ait pu subir cela de la part d'adultes, de membres de sa famille supposés le protéger et l'aimer. L'elfe s'était ouvert à lui, et le ranger ressentait toutes les souffrances morales (ou du moins, pensait les imaginer parfaitement) que son ami avait vécu. Il fallait absolument qu'il lui dise un mot réconfortant. Au lieu de cela, les mots qui sortirent spontanément de sa bouche furent : « Quand mon chemin croisera celui d'Odùrin… je lui arracherai la gorge de mes mains nues. T'avoir fait subir tout ça… »

Legolas leva un regard surpris vers Aragorn ; mais avant que le ranger n'ait pu se poser des questions sur la nature de ce regard, l'archer éclata alors d'un rire aussi sinistre qu'effrayant, et ne qui ne présageait rien de bon. L'humain comprit inconsciemment qu'il n'en était qu'au hors d'œuvre dans le récit de son ami, et que le pire restait encore à venir.

Frodon fronça les sourcils. Il essayait depuis de longues minutes de comprendre ce dont Legolas et Aragorn discutaient, mais il y avait toujours bien l'un ou l'autre de la communauté – souvent Gandalf – pour lancer une phrase anodine, une question, une remarque, qui couvrait tout son venant de l'endroit où le ranger et l'archer tenaient leur Grand Conseil. Avec le recul, Frodon se dit que Gandalf le faisait peut-être exprès afin de gêner les oreilles indiscrètes qu'il avait probablement repérées aisément.

Il renonça à espionner et se retourna pour faire face au feu qui brulait doucement dans leur abri. Son regard croisa alors celui de Boromir et il sut automatiquement que l'humain l'avait vu en train d'espionner le ranger et l'elfe. Il se sentit honteux et un peu effrayé, comme un enfant qui vient d'être pris sur le fait en train de voler des gâteaux secs dans une étagère haute après avoir élaboré le plan ingénieux de mettre un tabouret sur une table. Il détourna le regard, s'attendant à une remontrance ou une remarque acerbe, mais à sa grande surprise rien ne vint. Ramenant son regard vers le Gondorien, il vit que l'humain le regardait pensivement, mais sans être capable de déchiffrer ses intensions. Qu'avait dit Legolas dans un moment de lucidité, quelques jours (et plusieurs millénaires) auparavant ? Que Boromir convoitait l'anneau, même s'il le niait ? Frodon déglutit et fut ravi de l'interruption provoquée par Sam quand ce dernier vient placer une gamelle d'un repas frugal mais chaud entre les mains. Le porteur de l'anneau remercia vivement son jardinier et se concentra uniquement sur la conversation de ce dernier. Tout pour éviter le regard soutenu de Boromir.

« Et ça discute, et ça papote… », commença Sam en jetant un regard noir vers le duo à l'extérieur. « Mais vous pensez que cette nuit l'elfe nous laissera dormir ? »

La voix bourrue du nain prit la relève.

« Moi ce que je vois, c'est qu'on s'est épuisés à monter cette montagne, on a eu faim, froid, on a du faire face à de nombreux dangers, dont la plupart venant de la communauté-même… Et finalement, on revient à notre point de départ. J'annonce clairement qu'il me faudra du repos avant de repartir ». Son froncement de sourcils broussailleux semblait un défi à quiconque aurait une autre idée n'incluant pas un long moment allongé confortablement.

Gandalf ignora la _menace_ et repoussa du pied une brindille de bois dans le petit feu. « Nous ne nous reposerons pas tout de suite une fois un bas, car l'endroit est trop dégagé et propice aux espions de Saruman ». Il releva les yeux et promena son regard sur les membres de la Communauté présents. « Nous passerons par un Relais. Je n'avais pas prévu de m'y arrêter, préférant voyager loin de toute civilisation pour ne pas laisser de traces, mais la plupart d'entre nous sont épuisés, et il nous faudra prévoir un renfort d'un cheval de plus, même si Bill arrive encore à repartir du Relais. »

Pippin fronça les sourcils. « Le _Relais_ ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? ». Il avait posé sa question prudemment, comme s'il craignait d'être tourné en ridicule car tous les autres auraient su de quoi Gandalf parlait, mais en jetant un coup d'œil circulaire, il nota que d'autres avaient l'air aussi perdus que lui. Hormis peut-être Boromir. Gandalf repoussa une autre branche dans le feu et s'assit plus confortablement, signe pour les hobbits qu'il allait parler longuement. Les hobbits, toujours friands d'histoires, se concentrèrent sur lui comme un seul (semi) homme.

« Oh… Ce n'est même pas assez grand pour avoir le titre de village. Quelques maisons… principalement des écuries, une taverne, et des caravanes marchandes qui passent par là de temps en temps. Les gens s'y arrêtent, soufflent, mangent un bout, refont leur provision avec ce que le Relais leur propose, échangent parfois leur monture pour une plus fraiche quand la précédente a besoin de repos », il fit une brève pause pour charger sa pipe d'herbes à fumer, tous attendirent patiemment qu'il reprenne. « Le Relais vit principalement des sommes que les voyageurs laissent pour le soin de leurs chevaux et l'acquisition de nouveaux. Quand leurs chevaux sont rétablis, ils sont vendus au voyageur suivant. C'est pur bénef pour le Relais, mais c'est à double tranchant si personne n'y passe pendant 6 mois, car les chevaux doivent quand même être nourris et soignés. »

« Et il y a beaucoup de monde dans ce Relais ? ». L'idée de la foule déplaisait désormais à Frodon, alors qu'il affectionnait autrefois les rassemblements et les fêtes.

« Avant oui », répondit distraitement Gandalf, prenant une fine branche du feu par un bout qui n'était pas encore incandescent, et en amenant une petite flamme à sa pipe. « Mais les voyages sont revenu plus rares à mesure que les routes sont devenu moins sures. Le Relais a périclité depuis les dernières années. Nous seront vernis s'il n'est pas abandonné, et qu'il s'y trouve encore des chevaux pour nous. Au rythme où nous progressons, nous devrions y être dans à peu près une dizaine de jours… ». Il aspira de longues goulées d'air afin de faire prendre feu aux herbes dans sa pipe.

Le fait d'avoir un délais relativement précis leur donnait un but et allait leur redonner de l'énergie et du courage. Et bien que l'idée de voyager à cheval n'enchantait pas tout le monde, elle avait au moins le côté attrayant du repos des pieds. Boromir prit alors la parole.

« Les chevaux me font penser à l'elfe. J'ai réfléchi à ce qui pourrait être une solution, pour le bien de tous ». Tous se tournèrent vers lui. Boromir proposait rarement des solutions, à moins qu'elles ne soient dans son intérêt direct. Le fait qu'il suggère quelque chose pour le bien d'autrui était suffisamment rare pour qu'on s'y intéresse.

« Souvenez-vous », commença-t-il en repoussant une brindille dans le feu, imitant ainsi le geste de Gandalf plus tôt et espérant obtenir inconsciemment de la part des autres le même type d'attention. « Tant que Legolas faisait des rêves et hurlait en se réveillant, ce n'était encore rien de grave. C'était ennuyeux pour notre qualité de sommeil», s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en voyant certains membres du groupe prendre leur respiration pour protester, « mais sans plus. Alors qu'à l'heure actuelle, il en est à faire des _rêves éveillés_ et à affronter des ennemis qui ne sont pas là ». Il fit une courte pause pour que chacun puisse se remémorer ce qui s'était passé au précédent abri, quand Legolas avait commencé à tirer sur une wyverne imaginaire.

« Dans combien de temps… », reprit-il une fois qu'il vit à la lueur dans leurs yeux qu'ils avaient tous en tête ce souvenir bien précis. « … dans combien de temps verra-t-il des ennemis là où nous nous tenons, et nous attaquera-t-il sans nous reconnaître, persuadé de frapper des adversaires? »

Il marqua une pause plus longue, laissant aux autres le soin de trouver en eux-mêmes la réponse à cette question cruciale et comprendre qu'il venait de mettre le doigt sur un GROS problème. Il repoussa encore une brindille dans le feu, évitant avec soin le regard inquisiteur et méfiant de Gandalf qu'il sentait peser sur lui.

« Je ne veux pas en arriver à ces extrémités », reprit l'humain d'une voix douce emplie d'une pointe de pitié destinée à s'attirer la sympathie de son auditorat, « mais si je dois choisir entre la sauvegarde de la Communauté, ou celle d'un elfe cinglé, mon choix sera vite fait ».

Il porta le regard sur chacun d'entre eux pour être certain d'avoir leur attention à tous, et nota mentalement ceux dans les yeux desquels brillait une lueur de complicité ou de sympathie, notant également ceux chez qui une lueur de méfiance persistait.

« On peut voter, bien sur », reprit-il après quelques secondes. « Mais si vous me donner votre accord, j'échangerai ma place avec Aragorn ». Comme il l'avait prévu, il y eu quelques froncements de sourcils perplexes. Il réprima un sourire intérieur et continua : « Aragorn connait Legolas depuis de nombreuses décennies. Ils sont amis. Il n'a pas le recul nécessaire pour bien comprendre la gravité de l'état de l'elfe, et le danger qu'il représente, que ce soit pour les autres ou pour lui-même. Ils sont des amis proches », insista-t-il sur ce mot '_amis_'. « Et cette amitié est certainement en train de l'aveugler. »

Il marqua une autre pause au cours de laquelle, il vit que plusieurs regards se tournaient vers l'extérieur, où Aragorn et Legolas discutaient toujours, une aura de tension presque palpable autour d'eux.

« Ne vous méprenez pas », reprit Boromir après quelques instants pour essayer de vaincre les résistances éventuelles. « Je n'ai rien contre les solides amitiés. Ce sont elles qui nous donnent la force lors de la bataille ou dans l'adversité. Mais il est des moments où l'amitié vous empêchera de prendre des décisions qui s'imposent. »

Tous ramenèrent leur attention sur Boromir, les légers froncements de sourcils témoignaient de pensées sur les décisions en question.

'_Parfait'_, se dit Boromir en réprimant un nouveau sourire. _'Je les ai amenés exactement où je voulais et ils ne s'en sont même pas rendus compte'._

« Mon idée est qu'Aragorn reprenne sa place avec le reste de la Communauté, surtout auprès de Frodon pour assurer la protection du porteur de l'anneau ». Le regard surpris et avec une pointe de reconnaissance que lui lança le hobbit lui confirma ce qu'il avait deviné plus tôt quand il l'avait observé en train d'épier la conversation du duo à l'extérieur de l'abri.

« Je resterai aux côtés de Legolas pour vérifier qu'il va bien, et surveiller son état jusqu'au Relais », continua-t-il. « Comme l'elfe n'est pas _vraiment_ un ami, je ne risque pas de laisser passer les détails dangereux et révélateurs que notre ranger préfère probablement ignorer. Je pourrai ainsi l'aider plus rapidement sans qu'il doive attendre d'être dans un état extrême pour espérer avoir du secours… comme c'est le cas pour l'instant. »

Il avait compris que peu dans le Communauté appréciaient l'elfe. Mais il savait également que lui-même n'était pas très aimé. En se _sacrifiant_ pour s'occuper du paria, il allait gagner leur sympathie. Il appuyait aussi sur l'incompétence du ranger dans ce domaine. Et il était vrai qu'à leurs yeux, Aragorn avait plutôt subit chaque crise, en montrant des pointes de paniques, parfois. Oui, dans leur esprits il commençait à devenir clair que l'amitié pouvait parfois être un frein à l'efficacité.

« Bien sur », reprit l'humain après un moment, en croisant le regard de ceux qui avaient montré le plus d'animosité envers l'elfe ces derniers jours, « s'il devenait dangereux pour nous, comme nous prendre pour des ennemis imaginaires dans ses rêves éveillés, je saurais – à l'instar d'Aragorn – prendre rapidement la décision qui s'impose… pour le bien de tous ». Il marqua une longue pause, pour que chacun comprenne pleinement le sens de ses mots. Quand il vit que Gandalf allait parler, il s'empressa de reprendre la parole.

« La décision vous revient. Je ne fais _que_ proposer ». Au final, si la Communauté votait pour sa proposition, Aragorn ne pourrait s'y opposer. Et s'il devait plus tard se débarrasser de l'elfe, personne dans la Communauté n'aurait le droit de le lui reprocher. Cela aurait été _leur_ décision.

Quelque part au fond de lui, Boromir fronça quand même les sourcils. Ce type de manipulation était typiquement de son père Denethor. Il n'avait jamais auparavant usé de telles paroles et influences pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Les siens l'aimaient et suivaient son commandement. Quand est-ce qu'il avait commencé à devenir sournois ? Mais une autre pensée s'interposa à son esprit.

'_Ce ne sont pas les tiens. Ils se méfient de toi. Vois quand même que ces manipulations portent leur fruits, fils'_. Etrangement, cette voix ressemblait à celle de son père, le régent du Gondor.

Il se secoua mentalement et releva les yeux vers les membres de la communauté présents, les hobbits, Gimli et Gandalf. « A vous de choisir comment vous voulez que les prochains jours ou semaines se passent ici, et dans quel état vous voulez être si on doit un jour affronter de _véritables _ennemis ».

Il fit le silence. Les laissant réfléchir par eux-mêmes. Trop parler reviendrait à les presser, et ils pourraient commencer à se méfier. Il connaissait déjà le résultat de leurs cogitations. Bientôt l'elfe ne serait plus un obstacle. Et ce ne serait pas sans conséquences sur Aragorn, il le savait.

Pippin brisa alors le silence. « Il y a des plantes… ». Il s'interrompit et se crispa en voyant les regards se tourner vers lui, craignant d'avoir dit une bêtise, puis sous le regard étrangement encourageant de Gandalf, il reprit. « Des plantes, des potions et des racines qu'on pourrait utiliser pour faire dormir Legolas artificiellement ». Il prit une respiration et continua rapidement avant que quelqu'un ne puisse l'interrompre sous prétexte qu'il disait généralement des choses sans importance. « Des racines, on va en trouver dans la vallée, dans un jour ou deux, et Gandalf doit bien avoir une ou deux potions. Quand à moi, il me reste des herbes à fumer du vieux Brandyboucq ». La pointe de regret à l'idée de piocher dans son bien précieux n'échappa pas à l'assemblée et certains lui trouvèrent un petit côté attachant et mignon.

« Chacun peut aussi réfléchir à des vieux trucs ou vieux remèdes pour aider Legolas à dormir, car son problème vient de _là_, en fait. Il me l'a dit », reprit-il en posant ses yeux brillants sur chacun des membres de la communauté. « Ca ne coute rien d'essayer… »

Il s'arrêta et se crispa à nouveau, s'attendant à des moqueries ou des reniflements de mépris. Mais à sa grande surprise, la main de Gandalf se posa affectueusement sur son épaule. Pippin leva les yeux vers le vieux magicien et vit qu'il souriait, avec une étrange lueur de reconnaissance dans le regard.

« Jamais je n'aurai pensé un jour dire que notre ami Peregrin a parfois des idées qui valent la peine d'être essayées ». Il se tourna vers les autres et déclara : « Il serait _sage_ je pense d'opter pour cela dans un premier temps avant de prendre des mesures plus _radicales_ ». Gandalf savait que la plupart associaient sa longévité et sa nature, à la connaissance et à la sagesse. Refuser sa proposition reviendrait à publiquement le traiter de sénile et même si certains le pensaient peut-être, aucun n'oserait l'admettre haut et fort.

Il arpentait les Terres du Milieu depuis près de deux milles ans. Il avait eu amplement le temps d'apprendre à user de manipulation, lui aussi.

Il parcourut l'assistance du regard, et un par un ils finirent par hocher de la tête à la proposition de Pippin et Gandalf. Le hobbit rayonnait. Elles étaient rares les occasions où on reconnaissait de la valeur à une de ses paroles. Dans le regard des autres, il pouvait lire un mélange d'amusement, et de soulagement.

Sauf dans le regard fixe de Boromir.

« Il faut toujours que tu foutes ta merde, toi… », siffla-t-il d'une manière presque inaudible alors que les autres se remettaient à parler entre eux.

Pippin cligna des yeux, pas très sur finalement d'avoir bien entendu, mais certain de ne pas avoir compris.

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**A suivre...**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

Après un petit moment d'absence, vous avez pu découvrir le chapitre 33. Vous devinez aisément je suppose que le chapitre 34 sera encore bien glauque, non ? ;-)

Après la série de **« La Communauté des Bras Cassés »,** il m'a fallu un moment pour quitter le style « délire portnaouak » pour revenir au style noir de **« Communauté des Elfes »**. Je me demande cependant si certain(e)s de vous ont réussis à ne pas voir de côtés 'marrants' pour Odùrin et Boromir dans ce chapitre, après leurs déboires dans l'autre fic :-p

**Merci** à tous et toutes pour votre patience :) En particulier à Ninféa Di Luna, Sirius 08, Onijunkie, Tari Miriel, Hinata, Samantha76, et Azmaria pour vos gentils commentaires dans les reviews :,-) Ca fait toujours très plaisir ^_^

Une petite réponse concernant le **Cadavre d'Alek** dans la cellule de Legolas. Oui, des indices annonçaient que ce serait _lui,_ la _compagnie _de Legolas. Mais je parie qu'il y a une _surprise d'Odùrin_ à laquelle vous ne vous attendiez pas. Si ? :-)

Parlant d'**Odùrin**, et la question s'adresse tout particulièrement à ses fans qui ont lu « La Communauté des Bras Cassés ». Il vous parait toujours aussi sympathique ? ;-)

Bon. J'y vais :-)

Gros poutoux, et à bientôt :*

::Roselyne::


	34. Nul Endroit où Fuir

_**Disclaimer: **__Aucun des persos de Tolkien n'est à moi ;,(... Néanmoins, je les emprunte joyeusement pour cette fiction ;)_

_**Musique :**__ Hé oui, depuis quelques temps, pour ceux/celles qui voudraient se mettre dans l'ambiance, je mets les musiques qui tournaient (en boucle) lors de l'écriture du chapitre. Pour celui-ci, c'est __**« Leave out all the rest»**__, de __**Linkin Park**__._

**·..·**

**·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·**

**LA COMMUNAUTÉ DES ELFES**

_**Chapitre Trente-quatre – Nul Endroit où Fuir.**_

**·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

(demi-)** POISSON D'AVRIL ! :D**

**·..·**

Ok, je sais, c'est dégueulasse de ma part. Tout ça. Mais après le passage un poil _"titillant-essayons-de-gentiment-foutre-la-merttt"_ de Nefra sur mon **Twitter **_(roselyne777)_ à propos de ma dernière fanfic justement , j'étais en mode _un chouya _badass, et _"répliquons-gentiment-avec-un-sourire-bien-sadique"_ ;-) Ceci est donc mon **Wasteland** perso du jour ;-)

_(Bisous hein, Nefra :* )_

Ce "chapitre" disparaitra dès le 2 avril ;-)

**·..·**

Enfin, en réalité c'est un _**DEMI-POISSON D'AVRIL**_, parce que **premièrement**, ceci me permet de vous rassurer que cette fic n'est certainement pas abandonnée. Je me serais pas cassé le Q à aller aussi loin pour la laisser tomber, même si ces derniers temps j'admets avoir plutôt updaté des fics WWE. J'ai besoin de décrocher un peu du monde des elfes pour mieux y revenir ensuite :-)

**Deuxièmement**, parce que je vais quand même vous mettre en **EXCLUSIVITÉ** un passage du **chapitre 34** tel qu'il sera en complet. Voyez ça comme un "**teaser**" du véritable chapitre à venir ;-) Et pour plus d'info, rejoignez sur facebook le groupe créé par Ninféa Di Luna: "Pour que Roselyne finisse (enfin !) ses fics"_ (le titre est assez parlant en soi quant au but profond de ce groupe ;) )._

**·..·**

******·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·**  


**[...]**

Tout cela n'avait été qu'un cauchemar. Un affreux cauchemar. Ou plutôt une projection dans un futur possible, mais très sombre. L'enfant Legolas ouvrit les yeux et vit avec un certain vertige qu'il était à nouveau dans la salle du trône de son père Thranduil. Mais pas face à son père en train de lui donner sa sentence. Non, il était à l'écart avec les autres elfes, et regardait depuis le périmètre de la salle le face-à-face entre son père et la caravane humaine. Ou du moins, ce qu'il en restait.

Les enfants hurlaient et leurs mères les serraient contre elles. D'instinct, Legolas chercha des yeux une femme aux longs cheveux bruns et reconnu l'enfant qu'elle serrait contre elle. Alek. Au moment où Legolas posa les yeux sur l'enfant, ce dernier parut sentir le poids du regard de l'elfe et tourna la tête vers lui. L'espace d'un instant, les deux enfants se dévisagèrent par delà la distance et les cultures dans un monde qui n'était connu que d'eux seuls.

Alek était vivant. Pour l'instant du moins. Tout ce qui venait de se passer n'avait été qu'un rêve éveillé. Il pouvait encore le sauver. Mais à nouveau, ses jambes refusèrent de lui obéir.

Thranduil s'avança parmi le groupe d'humains restants, flanqué de ses deux fils ainés Odùrin et Umaiá, épées dégainées, leurs intensions clairement affichées. Les femmes reculaient au fur et à mesure, tout en continuant à protéger leurs enfants. Et tout en se déplaçant avec les autres, entraîné par sa mère, Alek ne quittait pas des yeux Legolas.

_('Ne nous abandonne pas, Legolas !')_

L'enfant elfe sentit sa gorge devenir très sèche. Pourquoi cet enfant humain le regardait _lui_ ? Etait-ce parce qu'il était le seul enfant dans toute l'assemblée présente, et qu'Alek espérait qu'il puisse le comprendre et le protéger de la folie des adultes ?

Et tout d'abord, _pourquoi_ pensait-il que cet enfant s'appelait 'Alek'?

**[...]**

******·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·**  


**·..·**

Voilà, c'est tout pour ce petit teaser ;) Faut quand même en laisser pour quand il sortira en complet ;) Sachez juste qu'à partir du chapitre 34, et ce pour quelques chapitres, votre santé mentale (et votre estomac) vont en prendre un coup ;)

Si vous voulez vous y préparer mentalement, lisez **"Never Got a Chance"**, où l'un des deux persos est en train de se prendre un bad trip assez similaire dans le genre "réjouissant, bonbons et petites fleurs" à ce à quoi vous allez être exposés prochainement ici, au travers de Legolas et Aragorn ;-)

Sachez qu'avant la fin du chapitre 37, l'un d'entre vous (au moins) aura été _'rendre'_ son repas dans un récipient de son choix ;-)

Bonne journée... et bisous tout plein :*

::Roselyne::


End file.
